La prophétie des Anges
by hachiko97412
Summary: Lors que Jonathan Shadowhunter invoqua l'ange Raziel, ce dernier prédit une prophétie disant qu'un enfant naîtra ayant la capacité de communiquer avec eux et doté des ailes d'ange. Il sera un oméga parmi ses pairs qui seront normaux, son âme-sœur qui est l'Alpha sera désigné comme le roi divin proche de Dieu. Des années plus tard Alec est l'enfant de la prophétie. BoyXBoy Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Natasha Potter Malefoy: Tu as compris je me suis inspiré d'un os sur le narusasu**

**LolliOta: Je te laisse découvrir le prologue de la nouvelle histoire que tu vas apprécier**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as apprécier l'os et voilà la nouvelle fic**

**Invite: Ravie que tu as apprécié**

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt à te rattraper sur un longue review et voilà le prologue de la nouvelle histoire que tu vas adorer**

**Lavigne 126: J'essaierai de faire une autre histoire de ce genre et aussi voici la fic gagnante et j'attends tes idées avec impatiemment**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Un homme accompagné d'un autre homme et d'une femme marchaient sur une longue route en direction de Constantinople, l'homme avait des cheveux noirs avec des yeux noirs. L'autre homme avait des cheveux noirs aussi avec des yeux bruns, la femme ressemblait au premier homme. Ils campèrent en voyant la nuit, ils firent du feu pour la nuit pendant que la femme était en train de surveiller le campement les deux allèrent chasser et ramener du gibier. Ils discutèrent assez tard avant de s'endormir à tour de rôle à part la jeune femme qui les accompagnait, le matin ils reprirent le chemin. Arrivé à un moment ils perdirent leur chemin, ils se retrouvèrent dans un village abandonné et presque détruit. La femme essaya de trouver des survivants, ils cherchèrent pendant un moment quelqu'un qui avait survécu mais ils ne rencontrèrent que des cadavres sur leur route. La femme se cachait dans les bras de son frère qui la préservait de l'image d'horreur qu'il y avait, l'autre homme serrait le poing en voyant plusieurs cadavres de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants. Ils étaient comme mangés vivant, ils poursuivirent leurs chemins, en route ils rencontrèrent l'unique survivant qui peinait à rester vivant. La femme lui donna à boire pendant que les deux hommes tentaient de comprendre de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le village, le survivant écarquilla les yeux en évoquant des démons avant de mourir dans les bras de la femme. Ils enterrèrent dignement le survivant en faisant une prière pour son âme avant de reprendre leur route, arrivé à un moment ils se perdirent dans une immense vallée où ils découvrirent un lac qui ne scintillait pas comme l'eau normal. Ce lac était noir et tumultueux, des démons sortirent de ce lac et les attaquèrent. Le trio prirent leur armes et se défendirent tant bien que mal contre ses démons, ils réussirent à tuer certains démons avant que l'un d'eux ne ressorte du lac bien plus effrayant que ceux qu'ils étaient en train d'affronter. La femme et l'autre homme tombèrent sans connaissance par terre alors que le premier homme continua la lutte et s'attaqua au démon supérieur, ce dernier l'entraîna au fond du lac. L'homme commença s'asphyxier lentement et commença à prier pour que le lac soit béni et éloigne le démon supérieur loin de tout, l'eau se mit à scintiller autour de lui avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau et vit un archange se tenir au-dessus de lui.

_\- N'aie crainte Jonathan, Dieu a entendu ta prière et t'a__a__ccordé ton souhait. Je suis l'archange Raziel_ se présenta l'archange

\- Je souhaite un monde qui sera un paradis sur terre sans que les démons infernaux ne le détruisent, je veux avoir le pouvoir de les éliminer et sauver beaucoup de personnes souhaita Jonathan

_\- Je suis ici pour réaliser ton souhait comme tu m'as appelé, je vais te l'accorder Jonathan_ déclara Raziel

Raziel se mit à briller, détruit les démons mineurs et envoya le démon supérieur loin de tout, la lumière cessa et Jonathan ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était prés de sa sœur et son ami. L'archange se tenait au dessus du lac en tenant une épée et une coupe dans les deux mains,

_\- Je vais te donner cette épée pour l'utiliser contre les créatures infernales, __elle __sert aussi à révéler la vérité à ceux qui tente de cacher le mensonge. La coupe te servira à créer des Nephilims. Dorénavant et jusqu'à la fin du monde, tu t'appelleras Jonathan Shadowhunter, car toi et tes descendants repousserez les ombres qui envahissent la Terre et éclairerez les ténèbres. Vous serez appelés "Nephilims" comme il est écrit dans le Livre de la Genèse_ déclara Raziel

\- Merci mon seigneur, grâce à ça le monde deviendra un paradis pour les personnes que nous sauverons décréta Jonathan en pleurant

Raziel lui confia un grimoire et lui fit boire à la coupe après avoir mélangé son sang avec celui de Jonathan, il devient le premier Nephilim. L'archange lui expliqua les trois instruments quand ils sont réunis,

_\- A présent je vais partir et te laisser, mais avant que je ne parte. Sache que Dieu vient __de __me__faire__ parvenir un message, ou plutôt une prophétie il naîtra un enfant parmi tes descendants. Cet enfant sera capable de communiquer __avec __nous les êtres célestes, il sera le porteur de la lumière divine tu ne reconnaîtras par ses ailes d'ange. Cet enfant sera le seul oméga, mais sache une chose seul son âme-sœur sera son Alpha. L'Alpha deviendra le roi divin proche de Dieu de ce monde_ décréta Raziel

\- D'accord, j'attendrais cet enfant comme un cadeau du ciel déclara Jonathan

A la suite de cela Jonathan Shadowhunter créa une nouvelle race de guerrier qui protégeaient le monde contre les démons, il créa l'enclave qui dirigea la société des Nephilims. Sa sœur Abigail et son parabataï David devinrent les premiers frères silencieux et la sœur de fer, ainsi des armes furent créer pour combattre contre les démons. Cependant la prophétie fut transmise de génération en génération, tous attendirent avec impatience la naissance de l'oméga. Neufs cents ans plus tard Valentin Morgenstern déclara plus tard que son fils qu'attendait sa femme était l'oméga de la prophétie, tous les membres du cercle le crurent en disant que l'enfant de Valentin leur montrerait la voie. Personne ne savait que Valentin faisait des expériences sur sa femme et son enfant à venir, malheureusement son fils Jonathan avait du sang démoniaque dans les veines. Jocelyn sa femme ayant appris l'expérience menée par son mari et son intention de briser les accords alerta l'enclave, son meilleur ami Luke l'aida. L'enclave luttait contre les membres du cercle, certains furent arrêtés ou d'autres se rendirent ce qui fut le cas pour Maryse et Robert, ils se sont rendus par amour pour leur fils qui venait de naître à ce moment-là. L'enclave décida de les bannir avec un autre ami Hodge Stakweather qui était dans le cercle, mais contrairement à eux Hodge avait reçu une rune qui l'empêchait de quitter l'institut. Robert et Maryse avaient été épargné de la rune car ils connaissaient des personnes parmi les membres de l'enclave, de ce fait ils avaient été irréprochables en suivant les règles de l'enclave pour se faire pardonner de leurs erreurs. Durant les années suivantes, Maryse mit au monde deux enfants nommés Isabelle Sophia et Maxwell Joseph Lightwood. Leur fils aîné Alec avait été ravi de la naissance des ses frère set sœurs, durant toute leur vie ils avaient été élevé pour suivre les ordres de l'enclave pour qu'ils ne répètent pas les mêmes erreurs qu'eux. Quand Alec eut dix ans, le parabataï de Robert mourut en laissant son fils orphelin et ses parents adoptèrent par la suite Jace qui devint rapidement leur frère. Quand ils eurent treize ans, ils décidèrent d'être parabataï. La veille de son quatorzième anniversaire, Alec était en train de se promener dans l'institut en tenant sa tête ayant une migraine. Il entra dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir sa sœur en train de s'entraîner au fouet,

\- Tout va bien frangin questionna Isabelle

\- J'ai une migraine depuis un moment grimaça Alec

\- Ah bon, tu veux une irazte proposa Isabelle

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, cette migraine est en train de me tuer. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est en train de s'insérer dans ma tête décrit Alec

\- Va te reposer en plus demain c'est ton anniversaire sourit Isabelle

\- Je te préviens je ne veux pas de gâteau de ta part prévient Alec

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas gloussa Isabelle ne balayant le sujet

Alec plissa les yeux en sachant que sa sœur n'allait pas l'écouter, il soupira longuement et alla dans sa chambre. Il croisa Jace qui était en train de flirter avec une fille, le blond leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as s'inquiéta Jace

\- Juste une migraine, je vais aller me reposer pour que ça passe rassura Alec

\- Bonne nuit parabataï sourit Jace en lui tenant son bras

\- Parabataï sourit Alec en prenant son bras

Le noiraud entra dans sa chambre et se coucha épuisé par son maux de tête qui empirait de plus en plus, au beau milieu de la nuit il sentit tout son corps devenir brûlant et douloureux. Il repoussa la couverture en transpirant, il se crispa en tenant son ventre qui se tordait. Il haleta devant la douleur fulgurante de son bas-ventre, il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en train de se liquéfier douloureusement. Au bout d'un moment les douleurs cessèrent ce qui le soulagea mais son maux de tête s'intensifia à la place, il entendait des murmures lointains qui s'infiltraient en lui. L'archer finit par s'endormir malgré tout, le lendemain il se réveilla avec une douleur lancinante dans son dos. Il se mit sur le ventre en essayant de prendre sa stèle sur sa table de nuit, sa stèle tomba par terre et il se leva avant de tomber en renversant sa lampe qui se brisa. La douleur l'empêcha de bouger, il pleura de douleur en sentant quelque chose bouger dans son dos. Jace arriva avec Isabelle ainsi que leurs parents après avoir appris par le blond que le noiraud avait beaucoup mal, ils ouvrirent la porte quand au même moment Alec poussa un hurlement de douleur. Tous à part Alec restèrent sidérés de voir deux immenses ailes blanches qui prenaient toute la place pour sortirent du dos d'Alec, Jace se précipita sur son parabataï pour l'aider

\- Par l'ange tout puissant souffla Isabelle encore sous le choc

\- Alec est l'enfant de la prophétie s'exclama Maryse

\- Il faut contacter l'enclave pour les prévenir signala Robert

Alec était groggy par la douleur qu'il venait de subir, il sentit la chaleur de son corps s'emparer encore une fois de lui. Il replia ses ailes autour de lui comme un cocoon, l'archer sentit une caresse sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien se passer rassura une voix féminine

Le noiraud leva les yeux pour voir une image assez floue avant de s'évanouir sous la chaleur intense de son corps, il se réveilla puis cligna des yeux en se relevant du lit où il était. Il réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre qui n'était pas sa chambre, il tourna la tête pour voir ses ailes. Il les toucha doucement en frissonnant, il se leva du lit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère.

\- Enfin tu es réveillé, viens avec moi demanda Maryse en lui prenant la main

Alec suivit sa mère et comprit qu'ils étaient à Idris en voyant le paysage, l'archer ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire à Idris. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de la réunion, Alec déglutit en voyant tous les membres de l'enclave le regarder avec surprise.

\- Ainsi dont la prophétie s'est réalisée, mon fils Alexander Gédéon Lightwood est l'oméga que désignait le seigneur Raziel par ses ailes déclara Robert en les regardant

Tous à part Alec et ses parents murmuraient autour de lui, le consul se leva de sa position en ramenant le silence.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute que ton fils est l'enfant de la prophétie, il sera sous haute surveillance à Idris pour le protéger car il sera notre lien avec les anges déclara l'inquisitrice

\- Je suis désolée madame l'inquisitrice mais mon fils sera très bien surveillé à l'institut de New-York décréta Maryse

\- Il est ton fils mais il est l'enfant de la prophétie de ce fait il doit être protégé signala l'inquisitrice

\- En plus il va se fiancé pour que son compagnon et lui puissent être couronné déclara un membre de l'enclave

\- VOUS N'ÊTES PAS SERIEUX s'écria Isabelle en ouvrant la porte

Tout le monde vit Isabelle et Jace rentrer dans la salle pour être prés de leur frère aîné, Isabelle fusilla les membres de l'enclave ainsi que ses parents. A peine qu'Alec s'était révélé être l'oméga de la prophétie, que Maryse et Robert s'étaient empressés de prévenir l'enclave et de l'emmener avec eux sans entendre les supplications de leurs enfants. Jace protégea son parabataï en se mettant devant lui,

\- Je vous défends tous de décider de la vie de mon frère déclara Isabelle

\- Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, comment osez-vous vous interposer ainsi devant l'enclave gronda l'inquisitrice

\- En tant que parabataï d'Alec Lightwood, j'ai mon mot à dire aussi. Je vous défends d'emmener mon autre moitié loin de moi ajouta Jace

Maryse s'avança vers ses enfants pour leur gronder dessus,

\- Jonathan et Isabelle, ça suffit vous deux. Sortez immédiatement de cette salle gronda Maryse

\- Maman, comment tu peux faire ça en vendant ton propre fils pour ton profit cracha Isabelle ayant honte pour sa mère

\- Ton frère est l'enfant de la prophétie, c'est une occasion pour notre famille d'être reconnu déclara Maryse

Alec regarda la scène livide, des chasseurs entrèrent dans la salle pour faire sortir ses frères et sœurs. En voyant ça il commença à bouger quand il ressentit un pouvoir jaillir au fond de lui, il exhorta le pouvoir.

\- ÇA SUFFIT s'écria Alec en faisant exploser une lumière

Tout le monde fut projeter rapidement loin de lui, il tomba par terre épuisé d'avoir utilisé ce pouvoir. Jace se releva et le rejoint en l'aidant,

\- Alec, tout va bien s'inquiéta Jace

Le noiraud hocha la tête et s'avança vers les membres de l'enclave,

\- Je refuse d'être confiné à être sous haute surveillance comme un prisonnier, je suis un chasseur avant d'être l'enfant de la prophétie. Si vous vous voulez me surveillé alors je souhaite que ce soit mon parabataï Jace Wayland qui le fasse, en tant qu'élue de l'ange Raziel j'ai le droit de décider qui sera mon Alpha intermédiaire jusqu'à mon vraie Alpha déclara Alec

Le consul était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand l'inquisitrice lui coupa la parole,

\- Très bien Alexander Lightwood, nous acceptons ta requête de nommer Jace Wayland ton Alpha intermédiaire et ton gardien étant ton parabataï mais en échange à partir de vingt-trois ans tu devrais être marié qu'importe qui tu choisiras qui sera ton Alpha. A partir de tes seize ans chaque mois tes parents t'ont emmènerons ici pour que tu choisisses ton futur compagnon ainsi à tes dix-huit ans tu seras fiancé à lui ou elle déclara l'inquisitrice

\- Très bien j'accepte la condition accepta Alec en hochant la tête

Isabelle et Jace étaient mécontent de la décision de lui présenter des hommes et des femmes à ses seize ans, Alec leurs avait assuré qu'il préférait ainsi que d'être confiné sous haute-surveillance. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de s'entraîner avec son arc, il tira ses flèches vers ses cibles. Il sentit une présence dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir une jeune femme habillée d'une armure en cuir semblable aux fées avec une lance dans la main. Elle avait les cheveux tressés sur le côté avec un ruban blanc,

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à tuer un démon se moqua la femme

\- Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entré ici questionna Alec

\- Je croyais que ce lieu était dédié à mon frère Raziel sourit la femme en montrant ses ailes d'ange

Le noiraud fut choqué de voir l'ange devant lui, il s'inclina devant elle ce qui la fit rire.

\- Relève-toi, je ne suis pas mon frère Raziel avec qui vous vous prosternez. Je suis l'ange Remiel se présenta l'ange

\- Je suis…coupa Alec

\- Alec Lightwood, on sait tous qui tu es comme tu es le porteur de la lumière divine. Je suis venu faire ta connaissance sourit Remiel

Remiel se mit à discuter avec lui, il était ravi d'être capable de discuter avec l'ange. Quelques jours plus tard plusieurs anges vinrent à sa rencontre, Jace qui avait été avertis pour une mission entra dans sa chambre et l'entendit en train de rire tout seul. Le blond fronça les sourcils et vit une forme floue prés de son frère,

\- Avec qui tu discutes questionna Jace

\- Je discute avec l'ange Sachiel sourit Alec

\- L'ange Sachiel demanda Jace

\- Tu oublies que j'ai la capacité de communiquer avec eux sourit Alec

\- Donc c'est pour ça cette forme floue conclu Jace

Alec se tourna vers Sachiel qui était un homme aux cheveux bleu avec des yeux verts d'eau,

\- Jace est capable de te voir questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, comme il est ton parabataï. Il ne peut que nous apercevoir en tant que forme floue, de plus il m'intrigue. Il a le sang de mon frère Ithuriel ainsi que sa marque sur lui expliqua Sachiel

\- Sa marque, Jace n'a pas de marque sur lui souligna Alec en se tournant vers son parabataï

Jace haussa les épaules, Sachiel le regarda avec appréhension et se tourna vers Alec.

\- S'il te plait demande-lui si il a une étoile sur son épaule, mon frère Ithuriel avait marqué un chasseur d'ombre d'une cicatrice en forme d'étoile déclara Sachiel

\- Cette cicatrise en forme d'étoile sont la marque de la famille Herondale depuis William Herondale déduisit Alec en se tournant vers Jace

Jace mit la main sur sa cicatrice, il la montra à son frère et l'ange qui approuvait la marque d'Ithuriel.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis un Herondale déduisit Jace

\- L'inquisitrice Herondale est liée à toi, tu devrais aller la voir proposa Alec

\- Si tu viens avec moi car je ne crois pas qu'elle va me croire demanda Jace

L'archer hocha la tête et sortit de sa chambre, ils allèrent informer leurs parents qui étaient émerveillé par la capacité de leur fils à communiquer avec les anges. Ils se dirigèrent vers Idris, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de l'inquisitrice. Imogène était dans son bureau quand elle les fit entrer,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Alec Lightwood questionna Imogène

\- Est-ce que votre fils Stephen et sa femme étaient sur le point de devenir parents demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question monsieur Lightwood interrogea Imogène en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pour ça, madame déclara Jace en retirant son t-shirt

L'inquisitrice était sur le point de crier sur Jace de son manque de politesse avant d'être frapper par la marque des Herondale,

\- La marque des Herondale souffla Imogène sous le choque

\- Par ma capacité à communiquer avec les anges, l'ange Sachiel m'a révélé que Jace porte en lui le sang de l'ange Ithuriel et aussi sa marque expliqua Alec

La vieille femme hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux, elle ne quittait pas les yeux de Jace.

\- Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait attendre dehors monsieur Lightwood demanda Imogène

\- Avec joie madame l'inquisitrice accepta Alec

Le chasseur mit la main sur l'épaule de son parabataï pour le soutenir, Jace fit face à sa grand-mère paternelle. Imogène se leva après avoir prit quelque chose dans son tiroir.

\- Ton père aurait été fier de toi, je sais qu'on t'a prit beaucoup de choses à ta naissance mais maintenant tu n'es plus seul. Aujourd'hui je vais te remettre ton héritage qui était ton droit de ta naissance, Jace tu viens d'une lignée de Shadowhunter qui ont toujours été vénérés pour leur honneur et leur droiture pour combattre les forces du mal déclara Imogène en glissant le collier contenant la bague des Herondale

Jace prit la bague entre ses doigts les larmes aux yeux en ne sachant pas quoi penser, il regarda les yeux de sa grand-mère qui était de l'amour et de l'espoir. Elle lissa les plis invisibles de son-t-shirt,

\- Maintenant mon fils, tu vas savoir ce que c'est d'être un Herondale déclara Imogène

Alec attendait son parabataï qui ressortit, sans un mot il le prit dans ses bras. Jace le serra et laissa ses larmes tomber sur l'épaule de son frère, ils rentrèrent plus tard à New-York. Trois mois plus tard Alec était en train de s'entraîner quand il ressentit la chaleur dans son bas-ventre, il tomba par terre en suffocant. Isabelle entra dans la salle d'entraînement et comprit qu'il était en chaleur comme les omégas dans les livres qu'elle avait lu, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et resta avec le noiraud durant la semaine de sa chaleur. Jace et Isabelle s'alternent de place pour rester avec lui, Alec était sur son lit ayant rassemblés ses ailes autour de lui comme cocoon. Une main lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit ouvrit les yeux, une femme à la beauté angélique lui sourit

\- Tout va bien se passer, je suis Haniel se présenta l'ange

Haniel resta avec lui durant ses chaleurs, elle repartit rapidement. Quand Alec eut seize ans, comme l'exigeait la tradition le noiraud se rendit à Idris accompagné de ses parents pour être présenté à des prétendants qui serait son compagnon. L'archer vit apparaître une femme prés de lui quand les prétendants se présentaient à lui,

\- Aucun d'eux n'est ton Alpha, je suis Muriel l'un des Chérubins de l'amour sourit l'ange

\- Donc tu es venu me tirer une flèche pour me faire tomber amoureux conclu Alec en se tournant vers Muriel

\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui te guidera vers ton âme-sœur, mais l'archange Chamuel qui te tira une flèche qui te liera à celui qui est ton destiné expliqua Muriel

L'Elue hocha la tête sous les regards de tout le monde qui le voyait converser avec un ange, il retourna vers les prétendants qui lui parlaient.

\- Aucun d'entre eux n'est pas mon Alpha réfuta Alec

\- Très bien, ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui mais le mois prochain nous te présenterons de nouveaux prétendants déclara le consul

Pendant des années Alec dû se soumettre aux longues listes de prétendants Shadowhunter que ses parents et l'enclave lui présentaient, malheureusement pour l'enclave qui avait essayé de cacher Alec aux yeux du monde obscur des demandes de mariages de la part des créatures obscurs furent envoyés pour le noiraud. Des fées furent envoyés par la reine des fées, des vampires par Camille Belcourt avec des loups-garous par l'Alpha de la meute dans l'espoir qu'Alec choisie l'un d'eux pour devenir le roi divin proche de Dieu. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne furent choisir par Alec par la présence de Muriel, assez souvent l'archer demanda qui était son destiné à l'ange mais elle ne répondit rien sur le sujet. Des années plus tard Alec était en train de nettoyer ses ailes, quand Jace entra dans sa chambre.

\- On a une mission déclara Jace

\- Je suppose à la barbe de l'enclave grommela Alec

\- L'ange Castiel t'a encore cassé les oreilles pour que tu sois ronchon nargua Jace

Le visage blasé de son parabataï luiconfirma que c'était le cas, ils allèrent dans une boîte de nuit. Isabelle se sépara d'eux pour aller attirer leur proie, Alec était mal à l'aise de voir plusieurs regards sur lui car tout le monde savait qui il était. Ils tuèrent le démon quand ils entendirent un cri féminin, ils virent une rousse qui les accusa de meurtre.

\- Elle nous a vu déclara Jace

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le message d'Azraël et la confession d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Au contraire c'est elle qui va faire beaucoup pour Alec mais je ne te dirai pas par comment XD**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas quelqu'un va l'aimer pour lui-même XD mais c'est vrai que tout le monde le veut par le statue qu'il va apporter à son futur compagnon**

**Electra tipton : Ravie que ça te plaise**

**Lavigne 26: La rencontre de Magnus dans ce chapitre et les deux versions et dans le prochain chapitre que tu vas m'adorer légèrement**

**Alec Barton: Pour l'ange Castiel j'ai fait référence à Lucifer ensuite il y aura un ange que tu vas reconnaître facilement dans ce chapitre XD " Hachi en mode Dark ricana diaboliquement en se frottant les mains" je te propose de mettre le feu et le voir en train de courir partout ou l'attendre de s'endormirpour le mettre de la crème chantilly sur ses mains pour qu'il se barbouille avec..."Hachi fit une longue liste de bêtise à faire ce qu'approuva son partenaire du crime**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec était en train de dormir sous les caresses d'Haniel, l'ange aimait rester avec lui pendant qu'il dormait ou quand il était en chaleur. Le noiraud se réveilla un moment plus tard après s'être reposer, il sourit en voyant la jeune femme partir au ciel. Il se leva pour aller vers la cuisine, il grimaça en voyant sa sœur aux fourneaux. Celle-ci sourit et lui présenta un plat, il prit une grande inspiration et le jeta discrètement dans la poubelle quand elle eut le dos tourné en préférant une pomme. L'archer chercha Jace partout avant d'entendre de la bouche de sa sœur qu'il était sortit à la recherche de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré, il se mit à bouder avant de partir vers la bibliothèque. Il regarda le piano où Jace exerçait parfois, il entendit un bruit d'aile et trouva un homme aux cheveux blond vénitiens aux yeux gris. Il sourit en le reconnaissant l'ange, c'était l'ange Castiel l'ange de la musique. Alec avait appris le piano et d'autres instruments de musique sous l'enseignement de l'ange, il se mit au piano en commençant à jouer sur les touches. Il joua un bon moment avant de sentir son parabataï revenir à l'institut, il se leva et sourit à l'ange qui s'envolait vers le ciel. Il se dirigea vers le hall avant de le voir porter une jeune fille aux cheveux rousse dans les bras, Jace la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils attendirent son réveil, Alec en profita pour passer un savon à son frère qui le rassura que la jeune femme était une chasseuse d'ombre comme eux au vu de la rune de guérison. Le noiraud roula des yeux et attendit son réveil, la jeune rousse se réveilla et vit qu'elle était dans un lit ce qui la fit paniquer avant d'être rassuré par Isabelle et Jace. Alec tourna la tête pour voir Remiel qui observait la rousse avec intérêt, le chasseur se retourna vers la jeune femme qui se présenta. Elle se leva et vit la marque dans son cou et écarquilla les yuex avant de fusiller Jace ce qui fit rire Remiel et Alec,

\- Ce sont les runes, toutes les histoires qui parlent des vampires, des loups-garous avec les fées et même des sorciers sont vrai. Ils existent et tu es l'une des nôtres déclara Jace

\- Pour être l'une des enfants de Raziel, elle en est bien une, en plus d'avoir le sang d'Ithuriel dans les veines comme Jace confirma Remiel

\- Elle a le sang de l'ange Ithuriel comme Jace s'étonna Alec

Tous à part Alec se tournèrent vers eux, Jace vit la forme de Remiel. A force de travailler sur sa vision concernant les anges qui venaient voir son parabataï, il était parvenu à repéré à peu prés de quel ange il s'agissait. La rousse était confuse de voir que le brun était en train de parler tout seul

\- C'est l'ange Remiel qui est là conclu Jace

\- Oui, et d'après elle Clary a du sang de l'ange Ithuriel comme toi déclara Alec en se tournant vers Remiel

\- Qui est Remiel et Ithuriel questionna Clary

\- Ce sont des anges, bref nous allons découvrir plus tard et qu'est ce que tu sais au sujet de ses hommes qui ont enlevé ta mère questionna Jace

\- Ils avaient une rune en forme de cercle dans le cou répondit Clary

Le trio fut prit d'effroi en comprenant que le cercle était de retour, Remiel bailla en s'étirant. Le téléphone de Clary se mit à sonner, elle répondit et avertis pour son meilleur ami. Isabelle lui ramena des habits ce qui la fit grimacer légèrement,

\- Je suis du genre sans honte sourit Isabelle

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais vous les humains de mettre les choses moulants soupira Remiel

\- Je te rappelle que tu es habillée dans une armure semblable aux fées prévient Alec

L'ange haussa les épaules ce qui le fit sourire, Isabelle se posta prés du moniteur et vit que la police étaient venu après que Jace et Clary étaient revenu avec un terrestre. Alec était derrière sa sœur avec Remiel qui était assis sur le bureau,

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont entrer demanda Clary

\- Non, nos barrières angéliques vont les empêcher de pénétrer. De toutes façons ils vont tourner pendant un moment avant de partir expliqua Jace en regardant les caméras

Le terrestre s'avança prés de la rousse en la prenant par le bras,

\- Clary, tu fais confiance à ses gens que tu ne connais même pas, je pourrais t'aider à retrouver ta mère proposa le terrestre

\- Malheureusement ils sont la seule chance de sauver ma mère, en plus ces types sont à ma recherche répondit Clary

\- Ces types le cercle n'est ce pas questionna le terrestre

\- Oui, c'est un groupe de chasseur renégats en quelque sorte, on n'a pas le droit d'en parler déclara Jace

\- Pourtant ils sont de votre passé remarqua Clary

\- Dixit la fille qui ne savait pas qu'elle était une chasseuse d'ombre rappela Jace avec un petit sourire en coin

Alec roula des yeux quand il vit Muriel descendre en ouvrant ses ailes, Remiel croisa les bras en regardant sa sœur avec son arc et ses flèches. L'autre ange tenait un arc et une flèche avec une pointe dorée

\- Muriel, qu'est ce que tu fais questionna Alec en regardant l'ange

\- Elle est en train de faire sa mission répondit Remiel

Muriel sourit avant d'arquer son arc avant de tirer sur Jace, la flèche traversa le blond au niveau de son cœur avant de se figer dans celle de Clary. Alec cligna des yeux, le blond toucha son cœur ayant été touché par la flèche d'amour.

\- A plus tard Alec salua Muriel en s'en allant

Le noiraud sourit légèrement en comprenant que son parabataï et la rousse étaient tombés amoureux, Isabelle regarda son frère les regarder.

\- Alec appela Isabelle

\- Je te dirais plus tard sourit Alec

Jace ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait en fixant son frère après avoir appelé l'ange Muriel, il retourna son attention vers Clary.

\- Hodge voudrait te voir informa Jace

\- D'accord accepta Clary

\- On y va renchérit le terrestre

\- Pas toi, le sol est rempli de rune et risque de tuer ton petit copain stoppa Jace en barrant le passage au jeune homme

\- Clary et moi nous sommes amis rectifia l'humain

\- Meilleur ami sourit Clary

\- C'est bon à savoir, malgré tout les runes sont trop dangereuses pour lui prévient Jace

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ses runes et puis fêter ses runes, d'ailleurs c'est quoi les runes questionna le terrestre

Isabelle se leva sous le regard blasé d'Alec et amusé de Remiel, elle prit sa stèle en montrant la rune angélique au meilleur ami de Clary.

\- Les runes nous servent à nous rendre meilleur au combat sourit Isabelle charmeur en passant sa stèle sur sa rune angélique

\- C'est chaud, je veux dire c'est super bredouilla le terrestre

\- Je suis Isabelle Lightwood, le grand derrière moi au regard blasé est mon frère Alec présenta Isabelle en présentant sa main

\- Je suis Lewis je veux dire Simon Lewis, Lewis est mon nom de famille bredouilla le terrestre

Isabelle sourit encore plus charmeuse et rassura la rousse qu'elle s'occupait de son meilleur ami, Jace rassura encore une fois à Clary avant de se tourner vers Alec et Remiel.

\- Remiel, est ce que tu peux avoir des infos ou pas questionna Jace en regardant la forme floue

\- Je ne peux pas intervenir dans les affaires de Raziel, il va encore m'en vouloir. Il à une rancune assez tenace grimaça Remiel

\- Elle ne peut pas intervenir dans les affaires de l'ange Raziel traduit Alec

Simon et Clary restèrent confus de voir Alec et Jace en train de converser avec une personne invisible,

\- Tant pis tu viens Clary, décréta Jace

\- Euh…d'accord accepta Clary encore sous le choc

Alec se tourna vers Remiel qui ouvrit ses ailes pour partir, elle hocha la tête à son encontre avant de s'envoler. L'archer alla se diriger vers sa chambre et commença à réorganiser son nid au vu que sa chaleur allait débuter prochainement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur qui discutait avec Simon. Il entra et fouilla dans les affaires sales d'Isabelle, Simon était étonné que la jeune femme laisse son frère fouiller dans ses affaires.

\- Pour ton nid interrogea Isabelle en se tournant

L'Elu hocha la tête et prit des vêtements de sa sœur avant d'aller dans celle de son frère, il mit leurs vêtements dans le petit tas qu'il avait déjà fait. Plus tard Jace entra dans sa chambre et le vit en train de faire son nid,

\- Ta chaleur arrive bientôt conclu Jace en le voyant réorganiser son nid

\- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Alec en se tournant vers lui

\- Nous allons retrouver la sorcière que Clary connaît répondit Jace

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Autre chose l'ange Muriel était présent pourquoi interrogea Jace

Le noiraud le regarda en souriant légèrement sans lui répondre, le blond soupira légèrement en sachant que son parabataï ne lui parlait pas sur certaines choses. Ils allèrent au pandémonium pour retrouver Dot, ils arrivèrent trop tard.

\- Comment on va faire ? Dot est la seule qui pouvait me dire où est ma mère interrogea Clary

\- Je connais un moyen proposa Jace

\- NON répondirent les deux Lightwood

\- C'est pourtant la seule chose susceptible de le faire révéla Jace

\- De quoi est ce qu'il parle interrogea Clary

\- Je parle de te faire rencontrer les frères silencieux expliqua Jace

\- Elle ne pourra pas arriver à les affronter et c'est trop dangereux pour elle signala Isabelle

Clary les interrompit dans leur dispute et accepta de rencontrer les frères silencieux, ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière.

\- Voilà la cité silencieuse déclara Jace

Simon voulu y aller avant de se faire arrêter par Jace, il s'énerva avant que Alec ne le assure que le blond lui avait dit la vérité. Il commença à débiter quand Alec fit un mouvement de main,

\- Je commence à saturer alors je vais aller vérifier les alentours préviens Alec

\- Vas y je garde le terrestre décréta Isabelle

\- Merci pour ton sacrifice sourit Jace

Le couple entra dans la cité pendant qu'Alec allait faire un tour par la voie des airs, il avait appris à voler avec l'archange Michaël quand il eut dix-sept ans. Il descendit sur terre avant de rejoindre sa sœur et le terrestre,

\- Vous croyez que ça ira pour Clary questionna Simon

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire grommela Alec

\- Il est aussi chiant que Castiel quand il commence à chanter compara un ange prés de lui

L'ange avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux bleus comme l'océan, Alec sourit en tournant la tête vers l'ange.

\- Nuriel sourit Alec

\- C'est normal qu'il parle tout seul questionna Simon

\- Alec est assez spéciale en plus il est l'aîné alors c'est lui qui porte la couronne qui peut être lourde sourit Isabelle en voyant son frère conversait seul

Clary et Jace sortirent de la cité, un point de sang était sur le front de Clary. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux,

\- Valentin est mon père révéla Clary

\- Super grommela Alec

\- Ce n'est pas tout sa mémoire est bloqué par le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn donc Izzy interpella Jace

\- Je m'en occupe se réjouit Isabelle

Ils rentrèrent dans l'institut, Alec était en train de brosser ses ailes doucement quand Isabelle entra dans sa chambre en contournant son nid en prenant des vêtements dans son armoire pour les poser sur son lit. Elle choisit une chemise bleue ciel avec un pantalon en jeans,

\- Tu vas mettre ça ce soir déclara Isabelle

\- Izzy, tu rigoles ou quoi, tout le monde obscur est à ma poursuite parce que je suis l'enfant de la prophétie, la plupart d'entre eux espèrent que je les choisisse pour devenir mon compagnon pour être le roi Divin gronda Alec

\- Je sais Alec, de toute façon la prophétie dit aussi que seul ton âme-sœur est ton véritable Alpha en plus tu m'as dit que l'archange Chamuel viendra te guider vers ta destiné rassura Isabelle

Alec sourit et se leva avant de s'habiller, ils rejoignirent Clary et Jace avec son ami terrestre. La rousse était en train de tirer sur sa robe en cuir qui était trop courte,

\- Ce n'est pas trop j'espère questionna Clary

\- Tu as l'air d'une fille qui a laissé son numéro de téléphone dans les toilettes grommela Alec

\- ALEC grondaient Jace et Isabelle

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec en ronchonnant

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Magnus, Isabelle sonna à la sonnette de la porte. Un homme ouvrit la porte, Jace l'envoûta avec sa stèle et les fit entrer. Tous à part le petit groupe regardaient avec insistance Alec qui était mal à l'aise, la rousse remarqua les fixations de tout le monde sur Alec.

\- Eh bien, eh bien je ne croyais pas que j'avais invité des Shadowhunter à ma fête déclara une voix masculine

La voix masculine fit frémir Alec de plaisir, il haleta doucement sans se faire remarquer. Un homme asiatique marcha au beau milieu de l'allée habillé d'une chemise blanche avec une veste pourpre mais sans pantalon,

\- Tu l'as fait prévient Isabelle en sortant une invitation

\- Je devais être bourré conclu l'homme

\- Magnus bane, nous devons parler déclara Jace en essayant d'intimider le sorcier

\- Bien vous pouvez rester grâce à cette beauté sourit Magnus

\- Merci remercièrent Jace, Isabelle et Clary en même temps

\- Quoi ? Je parlais de celui aux yeux bleus sourit Magnus en pointant Alec

Alec rougit légèrement devant le sourire charmeur de Magnus, tout son corps était en train de frémir de plaisir sous le regard du sorcier. Magnus détourna le regard d'Alec pour ceux de Clary,

\- Aussi Clary Fairchirld, tu es devenu une très belle jeune femme sourit Magnus en l'invitant avec lui

\- Comment tu l'as connais demanda Simon en essayant de les suivre avant de se faire stopper par Jace

Isabelle prit en charge le terrestre avec elle, Jace alla voir Alec qui était mal à l'aise devant les regards et chuchotements à son encontre.

\- Tout va bien, si tu veux tu pourrais nous attendre dehors. Je te sens gêné par rapport à eux proposa Jace

\- Tout va bien, je suis habitué à ce genre de regard depuis mes seize ans rassura Alec

Le blond le prit à demi dans ses bras, le noiraud s'agrippa à lui en se sentant mieux dans les bras réconfortant de son parabataï. Isabelle vient en panique vers eux,

\- Le terrestre s'est fait enlevé par les vampires prévient Isabelle

\- Fait chier jura Jace en allant vers la chambre de Magnus

Clary ressortit affolée et en rage de savoir que son meilleur ami s'était fait capturé par les vampires, ils allèrent dans un cimetière pour trouver des armes. La jeune brune en profita pour aller demander des renseignements pour entrer à l'hôtel Dumort, les deux frères regardaient les armes dans la cachette. Alec soupira longuement en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas ses armes fétiches,

\- Je dois rentrer à l'institut pour aller chercher mon arc informa Alec

\- D'accord, on se retrouve vers l'hôtel Dumort répondit Jace

L'oméga hocha la tête et était sur le point de partir quand son parabataï l'interpella, il se retourna avant de se faire prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup en ce moment, je sais en ce moment que ta chaleur approche à grands pas mais je te promets que tout ira bien rassura Jace en prenant sa stèle

\- Je sais, je vais revenir promit Alec en tendant son poignet

Jace lui traça une rune sur son poignet ce qui le fit se soumettre au blond, Jace passa une main sur son visage avant de le laisser partir chercher son arc. Clary qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène,

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir questionna Clary

\- Qui Izzy et Alec ? Ils sont comme ma sœur et mon frère. Ils vont revenir répondit Jace

\- Je demande parce que Alec ne m'aime pas trop souligna Clary

\- Alec est très compliqué, pour te faire simple et court il y a une prophétie qu'avait laissée l'ange Raziel. Cette prophétie raconte qu'il est l'élue expliqua Jace

\- Tu lui as dessiné une rune et non à Izzy pourquoi interrogea Clary curieuse

\- C'est une rune de soumission, cette rune oblige Alec à se soumettre rien qu'à moi. Ne t'en fais pas je t'expliquerai le pourquoi de cette rune répondit Jace

Il l'entraîna avec les armes avant de se rendre à l'hôtel Dumort, Alec et Isabelle étaient déjà présents. Son parabataï rompit la rune ce qui le fit sentir un peu mieux, ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel Dumort. Ils marchaient doucement quand Alec entendit des bruits d'ailes, il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille de l'âge de quatorze ans avec les cheveux noirs coupés en bol.

\- Azraël interpella Alec

Tous à part Alec stoppèrent leurs avancés en l'entendant parler à l'ange, Jace grimaça en sachant que son frère discutait avec l'ange de la mort lui-même.

\- Salut Alec, ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas venu pour t'annoncer que t'es mort mais juste te dire que tu peux sauver ce terrestre Simon Lewis en discutant avec Raphaël Santiago expliqua Azraël

\- Je ne te comprends pas, tu me dire à quoi ça servirait de discuter avec lui demanda Alec confus

\- Dis-lui juste, le créateur ne t'a pas abandonné et qu'il l'aime toujours et qu'il est fier de ce qu'il a accomplit dans sa vie. Il est toujours à son écoute tel le fidèle qu'il est informa Azraël

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Je te laisse j'ai un mort à récolter dans le secteur sourit Azraël

\- A plus Ray-Ray salua Alec

\- A plus dans le bus Allie sourit Azraël en s'envolant

Alec sourit avant de se tourner vers sa fratrie et la rousse, celle-ci était confuse de voir le noiraud parler tout seul. Les vampires tombèrent sur eux, Jace et Isabelle avec Clary avaient l'intention de les combattre quand l'archer s'avança en les arrêtant.

\- Nous voulons voir Raphaël Santiago proposa Alec d'une voix déterminé

Les vampires qui avaient les crocs dehors se regardaient entre eux avant de les emmener vers Raphaël, ce dernier les attendait avec Simon en le prenant en otage.

\- Bien je vois que vous êtes venus, Clary Fairchirld remets-nous la coupe mortelle demanda le vampire en tenant Simon en otage

\- Raphaël Santiago demanda Alec en s'avançant

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je tuerai ce terrestre si je n'ai pas la coupe mortelle menaça Raphaël

Alec le regarda attentivement avant de voir une lumière autour du vampire, il comprit le message d'Azraël. L'archer marcha vers eux sans peur en montrant ses ailes d'ange sous les regards hébétés de Clary et des autres à part Jace et Isabelle qui étaient confus de l'étrange comportement de leur frère aîné,

\- Tu es l'oméga de la prophétie reconnu Raphaël

\- Relâche-le demanda Alec d'une voix douce

Raphaël le regarda avec hésitation avant de relâcher Simon qui s'enfuit prés d'Isabelle, Alec s'approcha encore plus du vampire avant de l'enlacer sous les regards sidérés de tout le monde. Les ailes d'Alec se refermèrent sur eux comme un cocoon,

\- IL ne t'a jamais abandonné, IL t'aime et est aussi fier de toi. Tu lui fais honneur malgré que tu sois devenu une créature obscure, IL t'écoute chaque fois que tu t'adresses à lui. A ses yeux tu es son fils déclara Alec en serrant Raphaël

Le vampire se sentit étrangement bien dans les bras du noiraud, il ressentit une chaleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis sa transformation en enfant de la nuit. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la lumière divine qu'Alec émettait en l'enlaçant, des larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage. Il serra le chasseur dans ses bras, tous à part eux plissaient les yeux devant le pouvoir divin d'Alec ayant Raphaël dans ses bras. L'oméga le relâcha doucement en reculant,

\- Merci remercia Raphaël

\- Je ne suis que son messager, sourit Alec en lui caressant la joue pour essuyer ses larmes

\- Raphaël, que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'eux questionna un vampire en menaçant la fratrie

\- Laisser les partir sain et sauf répondit Raphaël

\- Mais…coupa le vampire

\- C'EST UN ORDRE ordonna Raphaël en montrant ses crocs

Le mexicain se tourna vers Alec et les autres,

\- Partez d'ici, je vous préviens que Simon a bu le sang de Camille mais ça ira dans quelques heures pour éliminer son sang déclara Raphaël

Jace hocha la tête avant de traîner tout le monde à sa suite à part Alec qui resta encore un moment, le regard d'Alec était presque maternel envers le vampire,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec en regardant Raphaël

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Raphaël

Alec sourit encore plus avant de sortir de la pièce, sa fratrie qui l'attendaient dehors avaient entendu sa confession envers le vampire. Jace croisa les bras en l'attendant sur le toit,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as dit à Raphaël que tu l'aimais ? interrogea Jace

\- Parce que il est devenu mon fils à présent, je lui ai donné naissance répondit Alec

\- Comment ça tu lui as donné naissance questionna Jace éberlué

\- Je te raconterai tout à l'institut mais je dois rentrer répondit Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour se reposer, Alec allait dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Il sentit une caresse sur sa joue, il leva légèrement ses yeux vers Haniel,

\- Haniel, est ce que j'ai bien fait les choses questionna Alec

\- Tu parles avec Raphaël, oui tu as bien fait de lui donner un semblant de souffle de vie. Tu l'as en quelque sorte ramener à la vie temporairement par ton pouvoir expliqua Haniel

\- Ainsi il est devenu mon fils car je lui ai donné naissance sourit Alec

\- C'est vrai tu lui as donné naissance sourit Haniel

Pendant ce temps un homme en costume entra dans une pièce pour voir un autre homme qui était penché sur une femme endormit dans un cocoon, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Mon seigneur interpella l'homme de main

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles interrogea l'homme

La fille ne se souvient de rien en ce qui concerne la coupe, de plus on a apprit qu'un sorcier assez puisant lui avait effacé la mémoire sur le monde obscur expliqua son homme de main

\- Concernant cet oméga demanda le chef

\- Il est avec la fille en ce moment même répondit l'homme de main

\- Très bien, tu peux disposer et retrouve ce sorcier et ramène le moi ordonna l'homme

\- Oui Valentin répondit l'homme de main

Valentin caressa la joue de la femme aux cheveux roux,

\- Tu ne croyais pas que je saurais que tu m'as caché le fait que j'avais une fille déclara Valentin

Alec était en train de s'entraîner quand Isabelle entra dans la salle d'entraînement, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Il y a le terrestre qui est partit révéla Isabelle

\- Un de moins souffla Alec en tirant une flèche

\- On va chez Magnus pour récupérer la mémoire de Clary déclara Isabelle

En tendant le nom du sorcier tout le corps d'Alec frissonna de plaisir, il se reprit vivement et hocha la tête pour se préparer. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, des membres du cercle étaient en train d'attaquer les sorciers. Magnus était en train de combattre contre un membre du cercle quand une flèche vint se figer dans la jambe de son adversaire, l'asiatique en profita pour l'achever.

\- Il est cuit demanda Alec

\- Je dirai à point répondit Magnus

Le sorcier se retourna pour faire face à l'oméga, il se mit à sourire en le regardant.

\- On ne s'est pas présenté correctement, je suis Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus

\- Je suis…Alec-Alec Li-Li-Lightwood…euh…je pense…qu'on…les autres bredouilla Alec en pointant le monde dehors

\- Oui les invités dehors, il faut s'en occuper sourit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en rougissant, ils aidaient les sorciers. Plus tard Magnus changea de place pour être ailleurs, il regarda autour de lui qui était en désordre.

\- Voilà maintenant il faut que je revois la décoration, non pas que j'aime quand ça fait désagréger décréta Magnus en bougeant la table tout en observant Alec

Le noiraud rougit et alla se cacher derrière son parabataï, le sorcier se mit à sourire avant de se tourner vers Isabelle.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivé de Maryse et le pouvoir de guérison d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: L'interaction dans ce chapitre très particulier XD allez la suite**

**Lavigne 126: N et'en fais pas tu vas revoir Rapha¨le trés rapidement avec ton homonyme XD en plus tu vas aimer le chapitre sur nos tourteraux**

**Maia 0067: Raphaël considère Alec à présent son parent comme tu dis ayant subi une naissance dans ses bras,**

**LolliOta : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus**

**Alec barton: " Les filels firent leurs farces sur Satan avant de ressortir en ricanant diaboliquement" je sens qu'on va rire demain " Elles attendirent le lendemain avant d'entendre un hurlement de Satan " Je crois qu'il a eu XD C'est vrai que Raphaël va adorer de voir ses deux parents ensemble et pour Azraël c'est une fille comme dans Lucifer. Elle va être présente dans la fics avec les autres anges.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec resta derrière son parabataï en rougissant à chaque fois que le sorcier le regardait, Magnus donna un collier avec un pendentif en rubis rouge à Izzy pour la remercier pour son aide et lui avouer que le bijou était dans la famille Lightwood depuis des générations. Il tint la jeune femme par l'épaule en lui demandant ce que Alec préférait entre les fleurs ou le parfum ce qui fit rire la jeune femme, Clary les ramena à l'ordre en voulant récupérer sa mémoire. Magnus l'avertis du danger concernant le démon de la mémoire, elle répondit avec détermination qu'elle était prête. L'immortel ordonna que l'équipe se prépare, Jace se renfrogna sous le complimenta de Magnus après avoir dit le beau gosse de préparer son équipe. Le sorcier le fit arrêter en rectifiant qu'il parlait d'Alec et non de Jace, l'oméga rougit encore plus malgré son sourire ce qui choqua légèrement le blond. L'asiatique invita Clary à la suivre dans son atelier, Jace se tourna vers Alec qui se reprenait de ses rougissements. Il fronça les sourcils, il était sur le point de parler quand Clary l'appela. Alec remercia l'nage Raziel d'avoir empêché Jace de parler au suet de ses rougissements concernant Magnus, il vérifia les alentours si un des anges était présent. Isabelle s'approcha de son frère en mettant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, ils rentrèrent dans l'atelier de Magnus pour se préparer à l'invocation du démon. Clary avait dessiné le cercle d'invocation ce qui fascina Magnus en la comparant à Michelangelo avant d'avouer que le peintre était un excellent amant, ils se mirent tous en place. L'archer rougissait encore une fois d'être à côté du sorcier, ce dernier tendit la main vers lui pour former le cercle. Alec lui prit la main avant de tendre la main vers Jace, ils formèrent le cercle et Magnus commença à chanter. Le pendentif d'Isabelle se mit à briller fortement signe que le démon était présent, un tourbillon noire se mit à tourner au centre du cercle. L'immortel maintient le cercle en discutant avec le démon, il prévient tout le monde au sujet du paiement du démon. Le démon ayant sentit le pouvoir divin d'Alec se tourna vers lui avant de se tourner vers Magnus,

\- Impossible, demande autre chose gronda Magnus

Le démon rugit encore plus ce qui fit grincer des dents au sorcier, ce dernier se tourna vers Alec.

\- Il veut voir tes ailes d'ange ensuite il rendra la mémoire à biscuit déclara Magnus

\- Demande-lui autre chose que ça ordonna Jace ne voulant pas que son frère s'expose

\- Soit ça ou soit Alexander accepte de lui donner une partie de son pouvoir informa Magnus

\- Je vais lui montrer mes ailes se résigna Alec

Avant que Jace ne puisse dire quelque chose les ailes d'Alec s'ouvrirent en grand er envahirent la pièce, l'oméga se sentait nu face au regard du démon. Celui-ci se tourna vers Clary avant de lui rendre la mémoire, la rousse grimaça légèrement de douleur. Le démon se tourna de nouveau vers Alec qui avait encore ses ailes, le sorcier interrompit l'invocation quand le démon refusa de partir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, il veut le pouvoir d'Alexander grimaça Magnus en tentant de le repousser

Le démon se libéra de l'emprise du sorcier et essaya d'attaquer Alec, Jace vola à son secours en sautant sur le démon pour le tuer. L'Herondale le poignarda avant de se faire happer par la tornade de cendre du démon,

\- JACE cria Clary en se précipitant sur lui

Alec et Isabelle allèrent prés de leur frère, Magnus enjamba la salle et regarda le blond évanouis.

\- Magnus, fais quelque chose demanda Clary

\- Je ne sais pas moi, est ce que c'est une habitude pour lui de rester inconscient ironisa Magnus

Jace se réveilla en toussant brusquement, ils étaient soulagés. Alec passa sa stèle sur la rune de guérison de son parabataï qui se sentit mieux, Le blond se releva tout de suite.

\- Nous pouvons rentrer à l'institut maintenant déclara Jace en voyant Clary se tenir la tête

Alec sortit en premier dehors et vit Magnus en train de le regarder en souriant, il lui sourit avant de voir une lumière vive descendre derrière le sorcier. La lumière révéla un archange, l'archange était un homme avec des cheveux violets et des yeux roses. Il avait deux paires d'ailes qui montraient son statut d'archange, il tenait un arc et une flèche avant de bander son arc.

\- Chamuel interpella Alec

\- Très cher Alec, voici ton destiné sourit Chamuel en tirant une flèche

Comme ils étaient face à face la flèche les traversa tout les deux, les ailes d'Alec s'ouvrirent brusquement en sentant la flèche se figer dans son cœur. Le noiraud tomba à genoux en regardant le sorcier, l'archer commença à ressentir sa chaleur monter rapidement. Jace avait vu la forme flou de l'archange avant de ressentir la douleur familière de son parabataï, le blond se précipita vers lui en le tenant dans ses bras. Alec se refugia avec difficulté dans les bras de son frère, le blond le serra dans ses bras en s'assayant. Isabelle ayant compris que la chaleur de son frère était arrivé en avance vint prés d'eux, Clary regarda la scène hébétée. Ils entendirent un grognement sourd s'élever dans l'appartement de Magnus, ils levèrent la tête pour voir Magnus les yeux rouges qui fixait Alec dans les bras de Jace.

**\- MIEN, IL EST MIEN **gronda Magnus d'un ton dominant

Alec haleta encore plus sous la voix de Magnus, l'oméga se tourna vers lui et tendis sa main. La fratrie était éberluée devant le comportement des deux, le sorcier s'avança vers eux en levant la main pour former une boule de feux noire vers eux.

\- Magnus, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Calme-toi apaisa Clary en levant les mains

Isabelle cligna les yeux avant de réaliser la situation, elle tira le bras de Jace en arrière qui relâcha Alec.

\- Izzy, mais qu'est ce que tu fais demanda Jace ne voulant pas abandonner

\- Magnus est l'Alpha d'Alec, il va t'attaquer si tu tiens Alec dans tes bras répondit Isabelle

Le blond tourna la tête pour voir l'immortel le fixer avec ses yeux rouges la main tendu en formant une boule de feu noire, il comprit la situation. Alec qui avait ses ailes autour de lui s'ouvrit en voyant son Alpha s'avancer vers lui, Magnus s'accroupit vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Isabelle sourit devant l'enlacement des deux hommes,

\- Il a enfin rencontré son âme-sœur sourit Isabelle

Jace lâcha une larme en sentant la joie intense de son frère qui était dans les bras de son Alpha, ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux avant de se réveiller de sa transe. Il remarqua Alec dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit geindre. Le sorcier leva les yeux vers Jace, le blond comprit la situation et s'approcha pour prendre son frère. Alec s'était endormit dans les bras de Magnus, le blondinet le porta dans ses bras. Isabelle s'avança vers Magnus prudemment

\- Nous devons y aller déclara Isabelle

L'immortel hocha la tête, Jace qui avait son frère dans ses bras regarda l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand sa sœur l'en empêcha et l'emmena avec Clary, ils rentrèrnt à l'institut. Jace resta prés d'Alec jusqu'à son réveil et vit la forme floue d'Haniel qui caressait les cheveux de l'oméga, pendant ce temps Clary était en train de se souvenir d'un indice qui pouvait l'aider à trouver la coupe mortelle. Isabelle vint frapper à sa porte,

\- Ça va questionna Isabelle

\- J'ai récupéré mes souvenirs mais j'essaye de trouver un indice sur l'emplacement de la coupe et je n'ai rien soupira Clary

\- Ne te presses pas du tout, je te conseille de prendre ton temps. Allez viens avec moi, on va te changer les idées conseilla Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs comment va Alec questionna Clary

\- Il va bien, il s'est réveillé un peu perdu répondit Isabelle

La rousse hocha la tête sans autre cérémonie, la jeune brune lui expliqua la prophétie de l'ange Raziel sur Alec. Elles allèrent dans le hall quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse avec un regard sévère sur le visage,

\- Isabelle, toujours habillée aussi léger à ce que je vois en plus tu joues avec l'héritage de la famille gronda Maryse

\- Bonjour, je suis Clary Fray se présenta Clary

\- Clary Fairchirld, le portrait de ta mère. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi à Idris rectifia Maryse

\- Idris demanda Clary confuse

\- Idris est la patrie des Shadowhunter, si tu penses que l'institut est bien caché attends de voir Idris. Comment va Max ? Il nous manque, notre petit frère très mignon mais très collant genre Simon questionna Isabelle

\- Robert passe le prendre à l'institut de Bombay, où sont tes frères ? La situation est assez compliqué déclara Maryse en passant prés des filles

Elle poussa les filles, Isabelle souffla dépitée et regarda sa mère partir à la recherche de ses frères.

\- Je te présente ma mère présenta Isabelle

Elles allaient la suivre dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Jace en train de s'entraîner, Maryse admirait l'entraînement de Jace.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas enlacé constata Clary

\- Les Shadowhunter ne se serrent pas dans les bras révéla Isabelle en croisant les bras

Jace s'arrêta de s'entraîner et trouva Maryse avec les filles en train de le regarder,

\- Maryse sourit Jace en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Ta garde a toujours été parfaite complimenta Maryse en l'embrassant la joue

Clary se tourna vers son amie pour la questionner sur l'étreinte avant de voir son visage plein de tristesse et de douleur,

\- Où est Alec questionna Maryse en ne envoyant pas son fils aîné

Avant que Jace ne puisse répondre à la question,

\- Je suis là maman, j'étais en train de parler avec l'ange Nuriel informa Alec

\- Très bien si tu es là, avant toutes choses j'ai besoin de vous parler à tout les quatre déclara Maryse

Les quatre se mirent en rang devant elle en attendant ses informations, Maryse les regarda en faisant les cents pas.

\- Les fées ont cessés toutes liaisons avec l'enclave sans nous dire quoi que soit, ils étaient en plein espionnage sur Valentin dévoila Maryse en les regardant sévèrement

\- J'ai des contacts au sein des fées, je pourrai leur demander proposa Isabelle

\- Nous savons tous quel sont tes contacts Isabelle ironisa Maryse

\- Je pourrai leur expliquer maman proposa Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui les a offensé peut-être as-tu bafoué l'une de leur coutumes ou autre choses que tu as fait les a offenser Isabelle rétorqua Maryse d'une voix plein de reproches

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu reproches à Izzy tout ça parce qu'elle est amie avec les fées questionna Jace

\- Le fait d'être ami avec une créature obscure peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses si on enfreint leurs règles ou leurs coutumes, décréta Maryse d'un ton tranchant

\- Je peux aider maman glissa Isabelle

\- J'irai avec elle quand elle parlera avec Méliorn renchérit Alec

\- Entendu mais Jace ira avec Isabelle, toi tu vas rester ici pour te préparer et en même temps surveiller cette Fairchirld qui nous a causé assez d'ennui ordonna Maryse

N'aimant pas le ton employé par Maryse, Clary s'avança pour se défendre.

\- Ecoutez, il y à peine une semaine, je ne savais pas que les Shadowhunter existaient se défendit Clary

\- EH bien c'était une semaine bien remplie, toi et toi venez avec moi immédiatement. Alec je veux te voir dans mon bureau avec Jace plus tard ordonna Maryse en désignant Isabelle et Jace

Le duo suivit Maryse dans la salle des opérations, Alec soupira longuement et vit que Clary s'avançait prés de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit contrariée à ce point demanda Clary

\- C'est à cause de toutes les règles que nous avons enfreints pour toi répondit Alec avec lassitude

Avant que la rousse ne puisse dire autre chose, il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère. Il entra dans le bureau et vit sa mère de dos, il frappa à la porte ce qui la fit se tourner vers lui.

\- Tout va bien maman s'inquiéta Alec

\- Très bien, j'ai demandé à Jace de revenir rapidement de sa mission comme il est ton gardien signala Maryse

\- Je le sais, mais tu ne me dis pas tous maman déduisit Alec

Le noiraud entendit des bruits d'aile, il tourna la tête pour voir Remiel assis sur le bureau en observant Maryse. Cette dernière vit le regard de son fils se tourner vers le bureau signe qu'un des anges étaient venu le voir,

\- Qui est ce questionna Maryse curieuse

\- L'ange Remiel, maman tu te souviens quand ce garçon n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter et me battre à chaque fois se rappela Alec

\- Comment ne pas m'en rappeler, ta garde était parfaite sourit Maryse

\- Trop d'hésitation et trop d'ouvertures aussi, ta garde était trop faible commenta Remiel en croisant les bras

\- Eh à cet époque je n'avais que dix ans répliqua Alec en se tournant vers Remiel

L'ange haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquoise, Maryse avait haussé un sourcil en voyant son fils se renfrogner après avoir entendu la réflexion de l'ange Remiel.

\- Tu m'avais dit d'innover et je l'ai fait, bien sûr la mère de ce garçon n'a pas apprécier que j'ai battu son fils, tu es partit d'excuser mais tu étais fière de moi malgré tout. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe à Idris questionna Alec

\- Très bien, l'enclave a décidé de te faire marier à la place de te fiancé quand tu aurais dix-huit ans. Avec le retour de Valentin ils craignent qu'il t'enlève, le consul voulait que tu sois confiné à Idris sous haute-surveillance mais l'inquisitrice Herondale a réussit à intercepter en notre faveur par rapport à Jace qui est ton gardien et aussi ton Alpha intermédiaire expliqua Maryse

\- Je comprends maman répondit Alec

\- Ils espèrent que tu choisisses rapidement ton compagnon et que tu sois marié lors de la prochaine sélection des prétendants déclara Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Remiel avait observé l'échange sans dire un mot et suivit l'oméga dans le couloir,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas dit à ta mère que tu as déjà rencontré ton âme-sœur interrogea Remiel

\- Mes parents ne sont pas des partisans des créatures obscurs de plus même si je disais que j'ai trouvé Magnus, ils m'empêcheront de me lier avec Magnus expliqua Alec en regardant l'ange

\- Je vois, ce que c'est compliqué tout ça souffla Remiel

\- Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir trouvé enfin mon âme-sœur sourit Alec

La jeune femme sourit en coin aussi avant de s'envoler, il sourit et alla rejoindre Jace. Celui-ci l'attendait pour graver la rune de soumission sur son parabataï, le blond lui caressa la joue,

\- J'ai horreur de te graver cette rune grimaça Jace

\- Je sais mais c'est la seule solution pour que tu sois mon Alpha intermédiaire rassura Alec

Jace le prit dans ses bras avant de partir avec Isabelle pour la mission, le noiraud flâna un peu dans l'institut et alla nettoyer ses ailes avant de partir à la recherche de Clary. Cette dernière était en train de s'entraîner avec des bâtons de bois, il décida de l'aider dans son entraînement. Elle écouta son conseil avant se souvenir de la boîte que cachait sa mère,

\- Je crois savoir où la coupe est cachée avoua Clary

\- Malheureusement tu devras attendre que Jace et Izzy reviennent de mission pour y aller, nous devons rester à l'institut tout les deux prévient Alec

\- C'est la seule chose qui pourrait empêcher votre enclave de vous taper sur les doigts tenta de convaincre Clary

\- Toi et moi nous ne pouvons pas sortir tout les deux, je ne peux pas sortir sans Jace souligna Alec

Son téléphone le prévient d'un message de Magnus, son cœur battait la chamade en voyant le message de son Alpha. Clary profita de la situation pour partir en douce, Alec leva la tête et vit la disparition de Clary dans la salle d'entraînement. Il chercha la jeune fille dans l'institut avant de s'envoler par les airs à sa recherche, il atterrit derrière elle.

\- Je t'avais dit que nous ne devions pas sortir hors de l'institut, Valentin est à notre recherche tout les deux et nous sommes en danger gronda Alec en rangeant ses ailes

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alec, Valentin ne va pas nous trouver en plus j'ai besoin de cette boîte pour découvrir la coupe mortelle déclara Clary

Alec roula des yeux en sentant un mauvais pressentiment de tout ça, ils allèrent à l'ancien appartement de Clary. Simon les avait rejoins sur le chemin, il se vanta auprès d'Alec qu'il connaissait les parcours qu'avaient mis en place la rousse et lui. L'archer était ennuyé de son comportement, Clary découvrit la boîte et vit des choses de bébés. Le chasseur la laissa pleurer en silence quand il entendit des bruits d'aile, il tourna la tête pour voir Sachiel.

\- Alec, il y a un danger ici avertis Sachiel

\- Tu sais qui c'est interrogea Alec en attirant le regard du duo sur lui

\- Concentre-toi comme je te l'ai appris sourit Sachiel

L'oméga ferma les yeux en ouvrant les ailes qui prenaient toute la place dans la pièce, il se concentra sur les sons. Il entendit des grognements animal ce qui le fit ouvrit les yeux,

\- Il faut partir maintenant s'empressa Alec en se tournant vers les deux autres

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent suivit du noiraud, des hommes sortirent rapidement et capturèrent Simon et Clary et les emmenèrent dans une voiture. Alec tira une flèche sur eux en laissant une trace de son pouvoir sur la voiture, il contacta Jace et Isabelle. Le blond était furieux que son frère ait échoué à protéger Clary,

\- ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER DESSUS BON SANG, JE LUI AI DIT DE RESTER A L'INSTITUT CAR NOUS SERIONS EN DANGER TOUT LES DEUX MAIS ELLE N'A PAS VOULU ECOUTER s'écria Alec

\- TU AURAIS DÛ MIEUX FAIRE DE LA PROTEGER gronda Jace d'un ton dominant

Alec se figea à son ton, il baissa la tête de soumission ce que remarqua Jace. Ce dernier eut une tête effrayé par rapport à ce qu'il venait de faire à son parabataï, leur sœur vint gifler le blond qui ne riposta pas

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de cette fille que tu lui donnes des ordres Jace, n'oublie pas non seulement elle se met en danger mais aussi Alec si Valentin mets la main sur Alec cela sera la fin pour nous. Il va essayer de faire un lien avec notre frère pour être le roi divin gronda Isabelle

\- Je m'excuse Alec s'excusa Jace d'un ton de souffrance

\- Ce n'est rien Jace rassura Alec ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet

Un téléphone vint sonner ce qui les fit s'interrompre, Simon les avait appelé et était soulagé de les entendre. Il décrivit l'emplacement où ils étaient, ils allèrent au restaurant. Ils délivrent Simon et Clary,

\- Il faut partir d'ici rapidement car ils veulent la coupe mais aussi Alec comme il est l'oméga signala Clary

\- Ils devront passer sur mon corps pour l'avoir gronda Jace

Ils entendirent des grognements autour d'eux, Jace tourna la tête pour voir un gros Loup venir dans leur direction.

\- ATTENTION VOICI L'ALPHA signala Jace en mettant en position

Alec prit son arc et tendit sa corde quand l'Alpha sauta pour les attaquer avant de se faire intercepter par un autre loup, ils regardaient le combat entre les deux loups. L'un des loups cria de douleur avant d'expirer son dernier souffle, l'autre loup vint se transformer en un homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- LUKE cria Clary

\- Clary grimaça Luke blessé

Jace vint l'aider quand les loup-garou tombèrent presque par terre, les autres loups-garous se mirent à hurler autour d'eux.

\- Quand un loup tue l'Alpha, il devint l'Alpha à son tour. Ton ami Luke nous a sauvés en devenant l'Alpha expliqua Jace à la question muette de Clary

Luke lâcha un cri de douleur ce qui fit paniquer Clary, Alec s'avança vers eux et ferma les yeux en sortant ses ailes.

\- Je vais le soigner pour le remercier de nous avoir sauvé se proposa Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Clary en se tournant vers le noiraud

\- Il me faut ton aide, concentre-toi sur un souvenir heureux et arrache une de mes plumes décrit Alec

La rousse se concentra sur un souvenir joyeux avec Luke, l'oméga se concentra sur le souvenir joyeux de la rousse. Ses ailes s'illuminèrent dans la nuit ce qui impressionna le reste de la meute, la jeune femme prit l'une des plumes des ailes d'Alec.

\- Voilà qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant demanda Clary en tenant la plume

\- Pose-la sur le torse de ton ami, je vais faire le reste conseilla Alec

Elle posa la plume sur le torse de son père de cœur, le noiraud posa ses mains sur la plume et se tourna vers le ciel.

\- Viens, j'ai besoin de ton aide, entends mon appel Raphaël souffla Alec

Une étoile filante traversa le ciel et atterrit prés d'Alec, ce dernier sourit en voyant l'archange debout devant lui. L'archange avait les cheveux roux et des yeux verts d'eau, Jace vit la forme floue de l'archange devant lui.

\- Tu m'as appelé Alec sourit l'archange

\- S'il te plait Raphaël guéris-le car il m'a sauvé la vie demanda Alec

\- Très bien je vais le soigner seulement ses plaies, le poison qui coule dans ses veines dépasse ma juridiction informa Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël remercia Alec

Raphaël s'accroupit vers le protégé des anges et posa sa main sur celle d'Alec et de Clary, la plume d'Alec s'illumina et guéris toutes les blessures de Luke. L'archange retira sa main doucement,

\- Il est guéris maintenant mais il a été empoisonné et ça je ne peux rien faire révéla Raphaël

\- Ce n'est rien merci beaucoup Raphaël sourit Alec à l'archange

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi déclara Raphaël en ouvrant ses ailes pour partir

Jace décida d'emmener Luke voir Magnus, à l'entente du nom de l'Alpha de son cœur une chaleur s'installa dans son cœur.

\- Tu viens avec moi, nous allons voir Magnus proposa Jace

\- Non, je ne peux pas te suivre chez lui souffla Alec les joues rouges

\- D'accord, rentre à l'institut et je te rejoindrai plus tard conseilla Jace

Alec hocha la tête et rentra à l'institut, Maryse était furieuse de savoir que Jace et Clary étaient encore absent. Magnus les invita dans son appartement et fit allonger Luke sur son canapé,

\- Il a été mordu par un Alpha demanda Magnus surpris de ne pas voir de marque sur l'Alpha

\- Alec a guérit ses blessures mais le poison circule dans son corps relata Clary

\- Je vois, maintenez-le très fort conseilla Magnus

Luke se mit à hurler de douleur sous les prises de Clary et de Simon, le sorcier passa une main sur le corps pour retenir le poison. L'immortel commença à préparer l'antidote,

\- Il faut des ingrédients pour compléter la potion signala Magnus

\- Je vais aller les récupérer se proposa Simon ayant promis à Clary d'aller les récupérer

\- Je vais y aller, qu'est ce que t'a besoin demanda Jace en saignant du nez

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé interrogea Magnus en examinant le blond

\- J'ai essayé de garer la voiture de Luke et je suis tombé sur un poteau, les engins de terrestre ce n'est pas mon truc grimaça Jace en essuyant le sang de son nez

\- Et c'est réciproque chuchota Simon

\- Tu as besoin de quoi questionna Jace

\- J'ai dit que j'allais y aller gronda Simon

Magnus sortit de son atelier avec des bocaux dans la main,

\- D'œil de lune, des écailles de salamandre et poudre de cornes de dragon énuméra Magnus

\- Un tour à la pharmacie et le tour est joué sourit Simon nerveux

\- Il faut faire vite car le poison est en train de se propager signala Magnus en donnant la liste

Simon était sur le point de prendre la liste quand Jace fut rapide et la prit à sa place ce qui le mit en colère,

\- Par contre j'ai besoin d'autre choses, j'aurai besoin d'Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin de lui questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- De son énergie Shadowhunter vierge sourit Magnus

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses…stoppa Simon en voyant le regard de Jace

Jace regarda le sorcier qui passait prés de lui,

\- Je te promets que je ne vais rien lui faire promit Magnus en chuchotant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivé de l'émissaire et la chaleur d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya 69: Ravie que tu aime le chapitre**

**LolliOta: Maryse sera comme dans la série au début avant de changer ne t'en fais pas XD**

**Maia 0067: Il sera encore plus dans ce chapitre XD**

**Lavigne 126: Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué le chapitre d'hier soir mais le site ne fonctionner pas et il remarche que maintenant mais bon je me ferrai pardonner avec les lemons super chaud que je ferrai**

**Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas Maryse sera gentille plus tard allez tu vas revoir Azraël dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! Je suis désolé pour hier soir mais il n'y a eu un problème sur le site et je ne pouvais publier ce chapitre normalement**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec prit une douche froide en soupirant de soulagement, son corps allait bientôt partir dans son cycle de chaleur. Il ressortit et se changea avant de toiletter ses ailes, il passa ses doigts à l'endroit où une de ses plumes avait disparu. L'endroit exact avait du duvet comme les oisillons, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait une de ses plumes ça repoussait instantanément. Il vérifia plusieurs fois son nid en mettant le plus de vêtements de sa fratrie dans son nid pour avoir leur odeur, il sortit et alla dans la cuisine pour manger. Isabelle vit l'expression épuisée de son frère signe que ses chaleurs était sur le point d'arriver prochainement, elle l'accompagna dans le bureau. Alec passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant longuement, sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux en le soutenant. Ils entendirent la voix de leur père, ils levèrent la tête pour voir Max et Robert. Max se mit à courir dans les bras de ses deux aînés, la jeune brune l'embrassa ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement. Robert leur raconta la bêtise du plus jeune qui se défendit avec un sourire malicieux avant de se faire renvoyer dans sa chambre par leur père, ce dernier les gronda en voulant Jace et Clary dans l'institut. Le noiraud se pinça le nez en soupirant encore une fois, il était épuisé mentalement par tout ce qu'il se passait rajouter à sa chaleur qui approchait à grands pas ainsi que le défilé des prétendants. L'archer n'avait rien dit à sa fratrie au sujet de la décision de l'enclave de le faire marier rapidement pour ne pas que Valentin ne l'attrape et ne forme un lien avec lui pour devenir le roi divin proche de Dieu, Alec préféra aller se reposer en attendant l'arrivé de son parabataï. Au même moment Jace promit d'appeler Alec pour Magnus avant de traîner Simon en l'emmenant avec lui, Clary soutenait la main de son père adoptif en réalisant qu'elle avait mal comprit sa protection. Le sorcier commença à lui raconter l'histoire du cercle et la participation de Jocelyn et de Luke contre le soulèvement de Valentin, Luke se réveilla en les interrompant en hurlant de douleur. Jace appela Alec pour qu'il puisse venir chez Magnus,

\- Tu sais très bien que tu me demandes une chose très difficile Jace, ma chaleur va bientôt arriver et il est mon Alpha déclara Alec

\- Je sais Alec mais si ça peut te rassurer Clary sera là pour l'empêcher et il m'a donné sa parole, je t'en prie supplia Jace à son téléphone

\- C'est d'accord et tu promets que tu rentreras rapidement et je ne pourrais plus t'aider après au vu de ma chaleur rappela Alec

\- Promis parabataï sourit Jace

Le blond raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Simon qui était derrière lui,

\- On avance plus vite le terrestre se moqua Jace

\- J'ai un nom, je te rappelle se renfrogna Simon

\- Si je t'appelle par ton prénom alors ça veut dire que je me souci de toi alors que ce n'est pas le cas commenta Jace en le regardant

\- Eh bien moi je me soucie de plein de monde, toutes les filles rêvent de devenir mon ami rétorqua Simon

Jace s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil en le regardant, il croisa le bras d'une façon moqueur.

\- Ah bon et où sont –elles ses filles interrogea Jace d'un ton moqueur

\- Pour le moment elles ne sont pas là mais je me soucie de beaucoup de personne contrairement à toi accusa Simon

\- Je me soucie de beaucoup de monde mais tu ne fais pas partie de ses personnes déclara Jace d'un ton sarcastique

\- Quand on voit comment tu traites ton…c'est quoi déjà…ah oui parabataï. Non seulement il parle tout seul car monsieur voit des anges mais en même temps tu le considères comme un toutou critiqua Simon

Le blond s'énerva et plaqua le terrestre contre le mur ce qui le fit lâcher un cri de douleur,

\- Ne critique jamais Alec devant moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point sa vie est insoutenable, il est l'enfant d'une prophétie ce qui lui permet de communiquer avec les anges. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire quand il doit être exposé à une liste de prétendant pour qu'il soit marié rapidement, tu ne sais rien de lui alors ne le critique jamais tu m'entends JAMAIS fulmina Jace en plaquant Simon encore une fois

\- Plus jamais je ne le ferrai promis Simon en réalisant son erreur

Le blond le relâcha rapidement avant de marcher devant, Simon le suivit et ils marchèrent silencieusement. Pendant ce temps Magnus donnait des instructions à Clary au cas où les deux hommes arrivaient avec les ingrédients et qu'il soit occupé, il maintenait le poison dans le corps de Luke. Le sorcier ressentit l'épuisement de sa magie, il était sur le point de s'effondrer quand Alec vint le prendre dans ses bras. Magnus le regarda à travers son épuisement et lui tendis la main

\- Prête-moi ta force demanda Magnus

\- Prends ce dont tu as besoin répondit Alec en lui prenant sa main

Magnus lui sourit ce qui le fit sourire avant de prendre l'énergie d'Alec, étant l'élu des anges le noiraud avait beaucoup de pouvoir ce qui boosta la magie de Magnus. Jace et Simon arrivèrent rapidement en apportant les ingrédients manquants pour Clary. Celle-ci les mit rapidement dans le chaudron et les mélangea avant de le donner à son père de cœur, Luke se réveilla en ouvrant les yeux mieux qu'avant. Le sorcier s'effondra à moitié dans les bras d'Alec, il lui sourit ce que le fit rougir. Jace et Simon transportèrent Luke dans la chambre de l'immortel, Alec en profita pour nettoyer le canapé du sorcier malgré qu'il n'y ait pas de sang. Jace sortit de la chambre et le rejoint rapidement, il le prit dans ses bras. Ils se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils se séparèrent.

\- Tu rentres demanda Jace

\- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu ici et toi profite pour aller voir papa signala Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers Magnus

\- D'accord, appelle-moi si tu as un problème, Clary est là déclara Jace

Le blond hocha la tête avant de partir après avoir discuté avec la rousse, Simon s'en alla avec Jace. Magnus qui avait vu la scène était en train de claquer les doigts pour faire apparaître deux verres de cocktail pour eux deux,

\- Un petit verre proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec en prenant le verre

L'archer grimaça légèrement à l'alcool fort qu'il y avait dans le verre, il regarda son Alpha en rougissant.

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu de moi alors que tu aurais pu prendre la force de Jace ou de Clary questionna Alec timide

\- Jace ne te l'avait pas dit, tant pis de toutes façons c'était un mensonge sourit Magnus en se triturant son anneau d'oreille

\- Les sorciers sont toujours énigmatiques questionna Alec

\- Plutôt évasif, la vérité est que je voulais te revoir Alexander. Je sais que je suis devenu ton Alpha dévoila Magnus

Alec était sur le point de parler quand son téléphone sonna, il répondit et c'était sa mère qui était inquiète qu'il ne soit pas avec Jace.

\- Désolé, c'était ma mère, elle veut que je rentre à l'institut s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Magnus

\- Magnus…commença Alec en se faisant stopper par le doigt du sorcier

\- Chut, restes pour un dernier verre ensuite tu décideras proposa Magnus

L'oméga préféra rester avec son Alpha en s'en foutant de sa mère, pour la première fois de sa vie il prit une décision par lui-même. Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'au lendemain matin, où chacun d'eux s'endormit dans le canapé séparé. Le sorcier sourit en regardant l'archer endormit dans son canapé, il posa le service à thé ce qui le fit se réveillé en sursaut.

\- J'ai dormi réalisa Alec

\- On dirait que les cocktails étaient un peu trop pour tout les deux déclara Magnus

Alec se leva en s'étirant légèrement, il grimaça en pensant que sa mère allait lui crier dessus.

\- Magnus, je te fais confiance sourit Alec

\- Moi aussi, je te fais confiance sourit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et se rendit rapidement à l'institut, il trouva Isabelle devant le moniteur avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- C'était bien chez Magnus gloussa Isabelle

\- Il ne s'est rien passé déclara Alec

\- C'est vrai, rien de rien il est encore vierge ajouta Azraël en apparaissant

\- Ray-Ray, tu n'as pas un mort à voir par hasard se renfrogna Alec

\- Ils sont tous moroses que ça me rends morose aussi bouda Azraël

Isabelle riait légèrement en voyant son frère se renfrogner en parlant avec l'ange de la mort, elle sourit amusée encore plus en le regardant.

\- Entendu, pourtant moi je te dis tout alors que toi tu te braque dés que ça touche à ton intimité bouda Isabelle

\- Elle n'a pas tord renchérit Azraël

\- Bon vous deux, vous voulez la vérité on a bu quelques cocktails c'est tout révéla Alec en regardant l'ange et sa sœur

\- Ben tu vois quand tu veux ricana Isabelle

L'ange de la mort hocha la tête en le suivant jusqu'à sa chambre sur son lit pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, il s'essuyait ses cheveux.

\- Toute la cité d'argent est courant que tu as rencontré ton Alpha avoua Azraël

\- Je parie que c'est Sachiel qui a tout révélé à moins que ça ne soit Nuriel déduisit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Malheureusement c'est Ariel qui a vendu la mèche révéla Azraël

L'élu soupira longuement et se changea avant de voir que l'ange de la mort était partit, il se rendit dans le bureau de sa mère et subit ses remontrances car il était hors de l'institut sans protection. Quelques heures plus tard Jace l'appela pour leur avouer qu'ils étaient au commissariat pour prendre la coupe, ils allèrent sur place pour faire diversion. Ils purent récupérer la coupe avant de se séparer quand ils remarquèrent que les démons étaient à leurs trousses, Alec se retrouva seul et entendit son parabataï venir vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Jace

Alec le regarda attentivement avant de lui tirer une flèche, Jace le prit dans ses mains en souriant méchamment.

\- Tu as compris que je ne suis pas ton frère conclu le démon

\- Parce qu'il est mon parabataï et je ne l'ai pas sentit inquiet à mon sujet après que tu éprouvé de l'inquiétude révéla Alec

\- Tant pis, si je suis venu vers toi c'est pour le pouvoir divin que tu as en toi déclara le démon en se jetant sur Alec

Alec se concentra et fit exploser son pouvoir divin en réduisant en cendre le démon, il regarda le tas de cendre qu'était le démon.

\- Pourtant tu n'arrive pas à le contrôler ironisa Alec

\- Alec interpella une voix masculine

Alec se tourna pour voir Luke devant lui, ils ressortirent et se rendirent dans l'institut. L'oméga regarda Jace en train d'embrasser Clary amoureusement, il sourit en voyant l'ange Muriel assis pas loin d'eux.

\- Tu es jaloux demanda Isabelle

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je savais qu'ils étaient amoureux de l'un et de l'autre comme j'ai vu l'ange Muriel les frapper avec sa flèche révéla Alec

\- Oh conclu Isabelle

Plus tard ils allèrent se reposer, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit dans la salle des opérations suivit de Anaël. L'alarme sonna et Izzy prit le poste en main pour vérifier la signature,

\- Température corporelle à moins -4 C° informa Isabelle

Ils sortirent dehors, Alec empêcha Jace de prendre son arme en reconnaissant Raphaël portant Simon dans ses bras. Clary se mit à courir vers son meilleur ami,

\- Il est venu nous retrouvé, Camille l'a vidé malgré mes avertissements relata Raphaël

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

Ils transportèrent le corps de Simon dans un autre lieu, Raphaël fit une prière avant de s'asseoir prés d'Alec. Le noiraud enlaça distraitement le vampire dans ses bras, ce dernier se laissait faire en restant dans les bras de l'oméga. Clary caressa la joue froide de son ami en pleurant,

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire questionna Clary

\- Soit tu le tues soit tu le laisses se transformer avertis Raphaël

Alec entendit des bruits d'ailes, Azraël qui s'approcha de Simon.

\- Ray-Ray interpella Alec

Tous à part lui se tournèrent vers Alec après qu'il prononça le surnom de l'ange de la mort,

\- Je suis là pour l'emmener enfin si la jeune fille se décide souligna Azraël

\- Clary, fais ton choix car Azraël est ici pour l'emmener signala Alec

Clary ferma les yeux et prit la pelle, elle décida de ramener Simon en vampire. Raphaël l'aida et se pivota vers Alec, le noiraud l'embrassa sur le front comme une mère ferrai à son enfant.

\- Je te vois prochainement, il faut que je rentre à l'institut salua Alec

\- D'accord, je t'aime maman confessa Raphaël

\- Je t'aime aussi mon fils sourit Alec en lui caressant sa joue

L'oméga ouvrit les ailes et s'envola en laissant son parabataï gérer la situation, quant à Azraël elle s'en alla après la décision de Clary. Alec retourna à l'institut et fut convoqué avec Isabelle dans le bureau directorial,

\- Comme l'enclave pense que l'on a une incapacité à diriger l'institut alors ils ont décidé de nous envoyer un émissaire pour évaluer la situation déclara Robert

\- En tant que la famille Lightwood, nous devons l'accueillir comme il se doit déclara Maryse

\- Oui maman répondit le duo

\- Alec, après ta chaleur si l'émissaire est d'accord nous irons à Idris pour te présenter les prétendants pour ton mariage qui aura lieu le jour de tes dix-huit ans informa Robert

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de le marier sans le consentement de Jace comme il est son Alpha intermédiaire et en même temps…stoppa Isabelle quand elle sentit une pulsation de la part de son frère

Alec lui avait attrapé sa main pour l'empêcher de parler au sujet de Magnus, elle se tut en ne comprenant pas la situation.

\- Très bien accepta Alec

Après la réunion avec leurs parents Isabelle le confronta en l'entraînant dans une salle pour lui parler seul à seul,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé révélé au sujet de Magnus questionna Isabelle

\- Tu crois que nos parents approuveraient que l'Alpha qui m'est destiné soit Magnus un sorcier en somme une créature obscure, demanda Alec

\- Alec, c'est l'archange Chamuel lui-même qui t'a désigné Magnus alors l'enclave et nos parents ne peuvent rien faire à la décision de l'archange Chamuel déclara Isabelle

\- Je sais Izzy mais si Magnus me veut réellement alors il doit se soumettre au liste de prétendants comme les autres, maintenant promets-moi que tu ne révéleras rien au sujet de Magnus à nos parents. Promets-le Izzy supplia Alec

\- Je te le jure sur l'ange frangin, je ne dirai rien à nos parents sur Magnus promit Isabelle

Alec le remercia en l'embrassant sur le front, sa sœur sourit au baiser. Elle le regarda en souriant sans savoir qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, le noiraud se promena avec Max.

\- L'émissaire de l'enclave va bientôt venir alors je voudrais que tu te tiennes tranquille et que tu le respectes d'accord proposa Alec

\- Je suis toujours sage, tu me promets de parler avec l'ange Azraël demanda Max

\- D'accord j'essayerai de lui parler quand elle sera là pour que tu lui parles sourit Alec

La porte de l'institut s'ouvrit sur Valentin, l'archer prit son arc et tira une flèche qui fut rapidement attrapé par Valentin. Il prit une stèle et la passa sur une rune pour révéler une jeune femme blonde,

\- Je ne vous félicite pas à part toi pour ne pas à avoir réagir gronda la jeune blonde

Max se cacha derrière son frère, Maryse arriva avec Isabelle. La jeune femme blonde inspecta tout le monde

\- Je suis Lydia Brandwell, je suis l'émissaire envoyé par l'enclave. Je suis venu remettre l'ordre au sein de cet institut et l'évaluer, je veux voir Clary Fairchirld maintenant ordonna la jeune femme blonde

\- Clary est en mission avec l'un de nos soldats expérimentés répondit Maryse

\- Qu'importe, elle est la fille de Valentin et doit être mise sous surveillance déclara Lydia

\- Elle est ta cousine rappela Isabelle

\- Cousine éloignée, aussi je veux voir l'oméga dans le bureau déclara Lydia en se tournant vers Alec

\- Il à un nom qui est Alec Lightwood et non l'oméga contesta Isabelle d'un ton tranchant

Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de l'émissaire de l'enclave à l'encontre de son frère, sa mère la fusilla du regard pour son manque de respect dont elle s'en fichait. Alec attendit encore un peu en apaisant sa sœur,

\- Essaye de joindre Jace rapidement, il doit être présent rapidement en tant que mon gardien et mon Alpha intermédiaire demanda Alec

\- D'accord répondit Isabelle en prenant son téléphone

L'oméga alla dans le bureau directorial et frappa à la porte avant de se faire inviter dans le bureau par Lydia, elle l'examina de la tête au pied.

\- Vous vouliez me voir questionna Alec

Il leva les yeux pour voir Remiel penché sur Lydia en reniflant de dédain,

\- Cette humaine respire l'arrogance à plein nez pesta Remiel

\- Elle est l'émissaire de l'enclave signala Alec

Lydia fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne la regardait pas mais le côté du bureau, Maryse et Robert qui étaient présents dans la pièce.

\- Alec appela Maryse

\- Désolé je parlais avec l'ange Remiel s'excusa Alec

\- La capacité de communiquer avec les anges et de les entendre en plus de vos ailes, pourrais-je les voir demanda Lydia

Maryse alla protester quand Robert lui attrapa la main pour lui faire comprendre que c'était l'émissaire de l'enclave, Alec hocha la tête et ouvrit ses ailes qui prenaient tout la pièce. La jeune femme blonde était émerveillée par les ailes d'ange de l'oméga, elle se leva et passa une main dessus.

\- Une pure merveille complimenta Lydia avant de retourner à son bureau

\- Comme vous le savez Alec est l'oméga de la prophétie, il entre bientôt en chaleur. Après sa chaleur l'inquisitrice avait mis la condition qu'il soit présenté à des prétendants pour son mariage déclara Robert

\- Je le sais avant de venir l'enclave a confirmé que votre fils sera bien présent pour sa traditionnelle présentation auprès des prétendants qui pourrait être son compagnon destiné souligna Lydia

Alec rangea ses ailes et laissa ses parents discuter avec Lydia, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença à toiletter ses ailes sous le regard de Remiel qui l'avait suivit. Un chasseur vint le prévenir que Lydia le demandait dans son bureau de nouveau, elle l'invita à aller au restaurant de Luke qui avait subit une attaque. Alec s'y rendit avec elle,

\- Vous avez déjà communiquer avec l'ange Raziel lui-même demanda Lydia curieuse

\- Jamais je n'ai eu cette chance mais j'ai déjà rencontré les autres archanges répondit Alec

\- Parfois je vous envie de votre capacité de communiquer avec les anges, mais bon mes parents m'auraient casé avec le premier venu comme ils avaient voulu le faire mais je me suis rebellé et j'ai épousé l'amour de ma vie. John Monteverde, nous allions diriger l'institut de Lisbonne ensemble malheureusement il fut tué lors d'une mission et non seulement j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie mais aussi le mon poste de rêve relata Lydia

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien en plus je me suis jeté dans le travail déclara Lydia

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant de Luke, ce dernier était étonné de voir l'émissaire de l'enclave.

\- Je voulais voir Alec seul prévient Luke

\- Je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave Lydia Brandwell se présenta Lydia

\- Je vois, tout ce que je peux vous dire est que Valentin recommence ses expériences supposa Luke en regardant les corps de damnés

Alec regarda les corps des damnés et sentit un pincement au cœur avant de rentrer avec Lydia, ils étaient encore penché sur le corps.

\- Nous allons devoir faire examiner le corps par un sorcier du coin pensa Lydia

\- Vous allez faire venir Magnus Bane demanda Alec

\- Tu le connais questionna Lydia

\- Non mais Magnus est très magique je veux dire il est bon en magie rougit Alec en faisant semblant d'examiner le corps

\- En tout cas je voudrais le rencontrer, savez-vous qu'il a créé le portail avec l'un de mes ancêtres Henri Brandwell révéla Lydia

\- Non je ne savais pas mais je suis heureux pour vous sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête en se réjouissant de rencontrer Magnus, ils sortirent et firent le topo entre eux concernant le damné.

\- Valentin est de retour signe qu'il est en train de se venger auprès des anciens membres du cercle qu'ils l'ont trahi déduisit Lydia

\- Hodge souligna Alec

\- Et tes parents, ils étaient dans le cercle aussi avoua Lydia

L'oméga le regarda avec un choc sur le visage, la blonde réalisa son erreur et s'excusa en croyant qu'il savait l'ancienne affiliation de ses parents au cercle. Alec était désorienté avant de se reprendre, il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea en se protégeant avec ses ailes comme un cocoon. Il sentit une caresse sur son visage qui était Haniel,

\- Ne leur en veux pas car ils croyaient en ce qui est juste sans réaliser que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal rassura Haniel

\- Mais durant toute ma vie je les ai entendu dire que nous n'étions pas assez pour être un Lightwood ou que nous devions être irréprochable auprès de l'enclave alors qu'eux ils ont fait des erreurs et nous mettent la pression pour réparer leurs erreurs pesta Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à juger tes parents Alec, ils t'ont donné naissance et guider tes premiers pas. Ils t'ont protégé toute leur vie rassura Haniel

\- A me sacrifier sur un plateau d'argent auprès de l'enclave pour réparer leurs erreurs passées fulmina Alec

Haniel lui caressa les cheveux ce qui l'apaisa de sa colère, sa douleur familière de sa chaleur le traversa ce qui le fit haleter. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à sa sœur pour la prévenir de sa chaleur, il se leva et se traîna dans son nid et referma ses ailes autour de lui. Isabelle entra dans sa chambre pour le voir dans son nid en train de subir sa chaleur, elle envoya un message à Jace pour le prévenir de la chaleur d'Alec. Elle s'assit pas loin de son frère en commençant à jouer sur son téléphone, elle ne se leva que pour aller chercher des collations et une bouteille d'eau pour son frère. Alec subissait la douleur de sa chaleur, il transpirait en se sentant poisseux. De plus son lubrifiant naturel d'oméga s'écoulait entre ses cuisses ce qui le rendit inconfortable, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit ce qui le fit regarder entre ses ailes pour voir Jace présent et Clary qui était derrière lui. Clary vit la boule de plume qu'était devenu Alec dans une pile de vêtement,

\- C'est Alec demanda Clary en pointant la boule de plume

\- Oui, il est en chaleur pour une semaine. Pour le moment j'ai demandé à Lydia de repousser et congeler le cadavre le temps que je reste avec Alec durant sa chaleur répondit Isabelle

\- Vas-y, je le surveillerai à ta place pendant que tu examine le corps en plus l'ange Haniel est là avec lui proposa Jace

\- Le problème est que je vais travailler avec Magnus qui sera présent au risque de voir un Alpha sorcier en rut dans l'institut avertis Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Jace en jetant un coup d'œil vers son parabataï

Comme à chaque fois qu'Alec avait ses chaleurs, Jace et Isabelle s'alternaient entre eux pour rester avec l'archer. Après une semaine de chaleur Alec était de nouveau opérationnel, Magnus put venir à l'institut. Le sorcier sentit l'odeur d'oméga d'Alec ce qui le fit dilater ses pupilles légèrement, il grimaça de dégoût en voyant le cadavre. Isabelle passa derrière lui en mettant ses gants,

\- Tu as presque finis car je veux poser mes mains sur cette petite merveille sourit Isabelle

\- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais vous les Shadowhunter, alors comment va ce cher Alexander questionna Magnus

\- Mon frère vient de passer sa semaine de chaleur, il va bientôt aller à Idris pour se soumettre au défilé de prétendants que l'enclave lui impose pour qu'il choisisse son compagnon expliqua Isabelle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Magnus

\- Si je comprends bien, il faut que je me présente en tant que prétendant pour avoir Alexander déduisit Magnus avec les yeux rouges d'Alpha

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative de manipulation de Valentin et la mort de Ragnor. Bisous glacées. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Jace est toujours protecteur envers Alec et le sera encore dans ce chapitre et surtout dans le prochain**

**Lavigne 126: Oh tu vas le savoir demain dans le prochain chapitre que tu vas adorer je pense XD allez je te laisse lire la suite**

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de te rattraper demain XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec était en train de frapper le sac de boxe en face de lui, il visualisait son ennemi en mettant de l'acharnement dans ses coups. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides par la sueur, il avait toujours l'énergie après sa chaleur d'une semaine. Il redonna encore des coups au sac de boxe, Magnus entra dans la pièce en respirant l'odeur d'oméga d'Alec. L'odeur d'Alec était différente de celle des autres comme il était un Alpha, Alec sentait la pêche avec du caramel ce qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Le noiraud sentit l'odeur de l'Alpha de Magnus pénétrer dans la pièce, l'odeur de Magnus était du bois de santal avec une touche de musc et du sucre brûlé. L'oméga en lui criait vers son Alpha ce qui le fit vaciller, il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi depuis qu'on lui avait révélé être l'oméga de la prophétie. Le sorcier soupira d'aise en le voyant torse nu ce qui le fit rougir, il alla mettre une veste malgré que l'immortel lui fasse comprendre qu'il appréciait les abdos de l'élu. Ce dernier laissa malgré tout sa veste ouverte et prit le dossier du sorcier, ils effleurèrent légèrement leurs mains ce qui créa des étincelles entre eux. Alec se mordit les lèvres légèrement avant de se ressaisir, il avoua au sorcier que c'était Lydia qui voulait le voir pour le rapport concernant le cadavre. Magnus lui fit rappeler qu'il était le directeur de l'institut ce qui le fit rire doucement, Alec lui révéla qu'il n'avait jamais été le directeur de l'institut car l'enclave avait pensé qu'il était très spécial et comme il était l'élu ils avaient préféré le couronner après qu'il se soit marié. Le sorcier grogna intérieurement devant l'enclave qui se servait d'Alec comme un objet, il pensa qu'il allait avoir une surprise lors de la présentation des prétendants. Magnus le laissa en souriant, pendant ce temps Isabelle regardait le cadavre en réfléchissant avant d'haleter. Elle se mit à courir au même moment Hodge était en train de s'entraîner quand un portail s'ouvrit sur un damné qui s'attaqua à lui, Jace et Alec vinrent l'aider en l'éliminant. Isabelle arriva trop tard en voulant les prévenir de la situation, ils évacuèrent le corps sans remarquer que Hodge avait prit quelque chose sur le cadavre. Clary le rejoint sur place,

\- Je vois Valentin dans mes rêves et il me fait du chantage en voulant la coupe en échange de ma mère déclara Clary

\- Tu sais à peu prés où est ce qu'il est questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas mais d'après moi il est comme dans une sorte d'usine répondit Clary

Alec entendit des mouvements d'aile, il vit un ange aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux violet et des cernes en forme de ligne sur le visage.

\- Ariel reconnu Alec

\- Bonjour Alec sourit Ariel

Jace leva les yeux vers la forme floue de l'ange assis sur la table, il pivota sa tête vers son parabataï.

\- C'est l'ange Ariel conclu Jace

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que l'ange Ariel pourrait nous aider à localiser ma mère proposa Clay en se tournant vers Alec

Le chasseur regarda l'ange qui balançait la tête,

\- Les anges n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir en ce qui concerne les affaires des mortels, de plus ils ne peuvent pas intervenir sans attirer la fureur de l'ange Raziel expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends souffla Clary

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que son collier est un morceau de portail révéla Ariel

\- Son collier est un morceau de portail répéta Alec

L'ange hocha la tête ce qui attira tout le monde sur le collier de Clary, elle prit son collier. Isabelle lui prit le collier en pensant que cela la relierai à Valentin, ils mirent avec le collier et la coupe en sécurité. Plus tard ils étaient en train de discuter,

\- Il n'y a que les anges qui viennent te voir conclu Isabelle

\- Oui, les archanges il faut que je les appelle comme je l'ai fait pour l'archange Raphaël expliqua Alec

\- Même pour l'archange Gabriel demanda Isabelle avec une lueur brillante dans les yeux

L'archange Gabriel était l'archange préféré d'Isabelle,

\- Même lui sourit Alec

Elle était sur le point de lui demander de l'appeler pour elle quand elle leva la tête pour voir un homme-fée dans le hall,

\- Méliorn interpella Isabelle

\- Isabelle Lightwood, je suis ravie te voir sourit Méliorn

\- Méliorn, je vois que tu es présent et par ordre de l'enclave je vous arrête déclara Lydia

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu l'arrêtes ainsi demanda Isabelle

\- Car les fées nous cachent certaines informations sur Valentin répondit Lydia

Alec vint rejoindre sa sœur en mettant une main sur son épaule, ils appelèrent Jace et Clary pour faire libérer Méliorn. Ils décidèrent de rassembler la meute de New-York que dirigeait Luke et le clan des vampires pour aider à sortir Méliorn avant son emprisonnement pour la cité silencieuse, Luke avait accepté à les aider. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel Dumort, un vampire les conduisit jusqu'à Raphaël qui était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge. Il jeta à peine un regard vers Jace et les autres, il se concentra sur Alec en arborant un regard doux en sa présence. Clary s'avança vers lui et lui expliqua la situation, le vampire soupira longuement et fit un geste désintéressé à son égard. La rousse s'énerva légèrement en voyant l'attitude du mexicain qui faisait comme si elle était inintéressante à ses yeux, Simon mit la main sur l'épaule de la rousse pour la rassurer et s'approcha du son chef de clan.

\- Qu'en pensera l'enclave quand ils vont dire que vous m'avez transformé en vampire informa Simon avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Tu oses me faire du chantage, ça ne marche pas avec moi car ce n'est pas moi qui dirigeait le clan à ce moment-là donc trouve autre chose ricana Raphaël en croisant les bras

Alec roula des yeux en voyant les gamineries de son fils et s'approcha vers le vampire et lui caressa sa joue doucement, Raphaël le laissa faire la caresse sur sa joue.

\- Arrête de jouer maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver Méliorn s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Dis-le moi et je t'aiderai proposa Raphaël avec des yeux déterminé

\- Je t'aime mon fils sourit Alec

\- D'accord mon clan va vous aider accepta Raphaël

Jace et les autres étaient hébétés de l'aide évidente de Raphaël après que Alec lui ai demandé, ce dernier haussa les épaules en disant qu'il était son fils et qu'il lui avait donné naissance. Ils allèrent rejoindre Luke et sa meute, ils réussirent à libérer Méliorn des autres chasseurs sans se faire remarquer. Après ça Méliorn les remercia avant de regarder Alec profondément,

\- Ainsi c'est toi l'enfant de la prophétie conclu Méliorn

\- Oui, c'est moi confirma Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- As-tu rencontré notre père à tous à savoir l'archange Jophiel questionna Méliorn

\- Bien sûr, l'archange Jophiel est heureux de ses enfants à savoir vous mais le chemin que prends la reine des fées est très risquée, dis-lui ceci sourit Alec

\- Merci Alec, pour te remercier tu peux m'appeler quand tu voudras grâce à cette fleur déclara Méliorn en faisant une fleur céleste

L'oméga hocha la tête en prenant la fleur, l'homme-fée discuta avec Clary et Jace. Jace se tourna vers sa fratrie,

\- Je vais avec Clary signala Jace

\- D'accord mais rentre vite décréta Alec

Le blond acquiesça avant de prendre sa stèle, le noiraud comprit ce qu'il comptait faire et tendis sa main pour que son parabataï lui fasse une rune de soumission. Jace posa son front sur celui d'Alec en lui touchant la nuque,

\- Si tu as un problème, contacte-moi immédiatement Alec proposa Jace

\- Entendu et toi fais attention à toi souffla Alec

L'Elu se concentra en sortant ses ailes, tous à part ceux qui avaient déjà vu ses ailes étaient stupéfaits. L'archer passa une main sur ses ailes avant d'arracher une plume de l'une d'elles, il la colla sur le torse de son parabataï. La plume se mit à briller avant de se faire aspirer par le corps de Jace,

\- Je sentirai si tu es en danger et autre comme ça sourit Alec

\- Merci parabataï cita Jace

\- Parabataï cita Alec à son tour

Le couple suivit Méliorn dans la forêt, Alec et Isabelle rentrèrent à leurs tours sans se faire remarquer à l'institut. Lydia était frustré de savoir qu'on avait libéré Méliorn, un chasseur lui raconta ce qu'il s'est passé en jetant des coups d'œil vers Isabelle et Alec.

\- J'ai entendu les voix de certains que je soupçonne d'avoir participé à l'évasion révéla le chasseur

\- Que veux-tu dire Raj questionna Lydia

\- Je veux dire que j'ai entendu la voix d'Isabelle pendant l'évasion de Méliorn répondit Raj

Lydia se pivota vers les Lightwood et s'approcha d'eux,

\- Par l'ordre de l'enclave, Isabelle Lightwood vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Lydia

\- Quoi Lydia ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça réfuta Alec

\- Laisse Alec, ce n'est pas ton combat. Tu sais quoi Lydia Valentin lui clame très fort qu'il déteste les créatures obscurs alors que toi tu te caches derrière les lois cracha Isabelle en leur confiant la stèle

Alec essaya de dissuader Lydia d'inculper sa sœur pour trahison, la blonde ne voulait pas changer sa décision. Elle fit venir l'inquisitrice, Imogène était irrité d'avoir été convoquée pour des futilités. Alec réussit à persuader Imogène que la coupe était entre les mains de Jace ce qui la rassurera en sachant que son petit-fils pouvait protéger la coupe au risque de sa vie,

\- Je consens à relâcher mademoiselle Lightwood si la coupe est de retour avec Jace déclara Imogène

L'oméga souffla de soulagement et essaya de contacter son frère qui ne répondait pas à ses appels ce qui le fit s'inquiéter, pendant ce temps Jace et Clary venaient de traverser une dimension pour trouver Valentin. Arrivé sur le lieu, ils ne trouvèrent pas Valentin sur place.

\- On arrive trop tard soupira Jace frustré

\- Peut-être que Valentin a laissé des indices proposa Clary

Ils entendirent du bruit dans un casier, Jace prit son épée séraphique et la mit en évidence avant que Clary n'ouvre le casier. Ils trouvèrent un homme que reconnu Jace,

\- Papa reconnu Jace

\- Jace, mon fils je suis si heureux de te retrouver souffla l'homme

L'homme tomba dans leur bras avant de le ramener chez Luke, ce dernier était surpris de voir l'homme.

\- Mickaël Wayland, je croyais que tu étais mort durant ses années s'étonna Luke

\- Valentin m'a piégé et m'a fait passer pour mort relata Mickaël

\- D'accord, je comprends. Est-ce que tu sais où est Jocelyn questionna Luke avec une lueur d'espoir

\- Valentin l'a emmené avec lui répondit Mickaël

Le père de Jace se mit à tousser violemment, l'Alpha lui conseilla de se reposer. Clary mit la main sur l'épaule de Jace qui regarda son père bizarrement, plus tard Mickaël fut sur pieds rapidement et entama un plan de bataille avec eux. Ils allèrent dans une ancien bâtisse où d'après ses dires Valentin s'était réfugié avec Jocelyn, cependant les membres du cercle les attendaient et commença un combat entre eux.

\- Allez stopper Valentin, je vais rester ici pour les battre ordonna Luke

Clary fut inquiète pour son père de cœur avant de se faire prendre par la main par Jace, ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse avec Mickaël. La rousse vit le corps de sa mère et se précipita dessus,

\- Maman souffla Clary en lui caressant sa joue

Jace vint prés d'elles quand ils se firent encerclés par des démons, Mickaël les rejoint rapidement.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux remarqua Jace en tenant son épée

\- Si tu as la coupe, utilise-la sur eux conseilla Mickaël

La rousse sortit la coupe de sa sacoche et la leva en la pointant vers les démons.

\- DEMONS, RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Clary

Les démons étaient encore plus agités, elle commença à paniquer en voyant que ça ne marchait pas.

\- Laisse-moi essayer proposa Mickaël

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Clary en tendant la coupe

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Mickaël

Il prit la coupe de ses mains en souriant sournoisement, il prit sa stèle et retira la rune qu'il utilisait. Mickaël se changea en Valentin, il tendit la coupe devant les démons,

\- DEMONS RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Valentin avec un air satisfait sur le visage

Les démons n'écoutèrent pas son ordre ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils, il entendit un ricanement narquois.

\- DEMONS RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Clary en brandissant la coupe

Les démons s'en allèrent rapidement en les laissant seul, Jace joua avec sa dague en souriant narquoisement.

\- Tu crois que ton coup allait marcher ricana Jace

\- On a deviné rapidement comme tu t'es trahi toi-même, personne ne savait que ma mère était enceinte de moi et Toi Jace questionna Clary

\- Mickaël est mort depuis des lustres comme Robert était son parabataï, leur lien avait été coupé répondit Jace

\- Je te le laisse ou tu veux que je rappelle les démons proposa Clary

\- Je préfère l'achever moi-même répondit Jace

Jace se jeta sur Valentin et commença à se battre contre lui, le vieil homme le fit stopper rapidement dans ses attaques.

\- Attends Jace, tu ne peux pas tuer ton propre père. Je suis ton véritable père, Jocelyn est ta mère ainsi que Clary est ta sœur. Je voulais que tu me vois à ce jour ainsi révéla Valentin

La rousse était choquée par la révélation de Valentin, elle était troublée de savoir qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère. Jace donna un coup de poing à Valentin ce qui le fit reculer en tenant son nez, le blond fit craquer son cou avant de retirer légèrement son t-shirt pour montrer la cicatrice en forme d'étoiles sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais pour cette cicatrice n'est ce pas ? Si tu l'as oublié alors je vais te le rafraîchir, c'est la marque de naissance des Herondale qu'a fait le sang de la ange Ithuriel que tu m'as injecté. Oh oui je sais qui sont mes parents, Stephen et Céline Herondale que tu as lâchement tué. C'est l'ange Sachiel qui a sentit le sang d'Ithuriel dans mes veines et sa marque, alors j'ai fait un test pour être sur alors c'est révélé que je suis un Herondale connard relata Jace

\- Alors tu sais la vérité cracha Valentin

\- Ça tombe bien quand tu as un parabataï qui a la capacité de communiquer avec les anges ricana Jace

\- Je vois, pour le moment je me retire mais j'aurais la coupe ainsi que ton cher parabataï. Il me sera utile ricana Valentin en faisant un portail pour s'échapper

Le temps que Jace le rattrape il était déjà trop tard, Valentin s'était enfuis. Luke entra dans la pièce et se précipita sur Jocelyn et lui caressa la joue,

\- On rentre à la maison décréta Luke

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut, le corps de Jocelyn était exposé dans l'infirmerie. Alec regarda le corps de Jocelyn quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir Jace qui souriait prés de lui. Le noiraud sourit avant de lui coller un coup de poing dans le ventre,

\- Alec grimaça Jace

\- La prochaine fois réponds à ton putain de téléphone quand on t'appelle fulmina Alec

\- Je suis désolé mais je devais faire tout pour libérer Jocelyn en même temps si je t'avais appelé Valentin aurait tout fait pour essayer de savoir où est ce que tu étais souligna Jace

\- Je sais au moins la coupe est en sécurité maintenant, aussi tu n'oublieras pas que tu dois m'accompagner à Idris informa Alec

\- Je sais, je serai là rassura Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

L'odeur de son parabataï l'apaisa, ils se séparèrent avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Quelques jours plus tard Alec entra dans l'infirmerie où Clary était prés du corps endormit de Jocelyn,

\- Comment va-t-elle demanda Alec

\- Toujours pareil, les médecins disent qu'elle peut entendre malgré qu'elle soit endormit expliqua Clary

\- On pourrait la réveiller rassura Alec

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi comme tu as fait avec Luke demanda Clary en pivotant vers lui

\- Non, car je ne peux soigner les gens par mes plumes et l'aide de l'archange Raphaël seulement si ils m'ont sauvé la vie ou ont leurs cœurs pur comme Raphaël expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends souffla Clary

Le téléphone d'Alec sonna en l'avertissant d'un message, il le regarda et vit que c'était un message de Magnus.

\- C'est Magnus, je pense qu'il a des renseignements sur le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn pensa Alec

La rousse hocha la tête et le regarda partir, Alec s'envola dans les airs en soupirant de bonheur de voler. Il fit quelques pirouettes dans les airs en se sentant libre, il tourna la tête pour voir Azraël voler prés de lui.

\- Salut Allie salua Azraël

\- Salut Ray-Ray, alors tu es venu me rendre visite sourit Alec

\- Non, il y a un autre mort dans le coin. Encore une autre âme morose à voir soupira Azraël

Alec riait devant la moue de l'ange de la mort avant de se séparer, il arriva à l'immeuble de Magnus.

\- Magnus, tu es là questionna Alec

L'oméga frissonna de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha, il lécha ses lèvres et marcha à la recherche du sorcier. Il entendit de la musique classique sur un vieux phonographe, l'archer sourit à la musique et se laissa envoûter par la mélodie et entendit un miaulement ce qui le fit sursauter. Il baissa les yeux rapidement pour voir un petit chat tapis à ses pieds,

\- Bonjour, je suis Alec et toi tu t'appelles comment ? Tu es très mignon tu sais gloussa Alec en prenant le petit chat dans ses mains

Le noiraud le caressa entre ses mains ce qui fit ronronner le petit chat, étant concentré sur le petit chat il ne vit pas Magnus en train de l'observer.

\- A ce que je vois Président Miaou t'apprécies beaucoup, d'habitude il est très farouche envers les inconnus constata Magnus

Alec se retourna en rougissant, il garda le chaton dans ses mains malgré tout.

\- En fait j'étais venu pour…euh…je veux dire….ton message bredouilla Alec

\- Sur le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn, oui j'ai des pistes dessus sourit Magnus

L'oméga rougit en le regardant, il posa le chaton par terre. L'animal vint frotter son corps contre la jambe d'Alec,

\- On dirait que Président Miaou t'aime beaucoup sourit Magnus

\- C'est une mauvaise chose questionna Alec curieux

\- Disons que je ne sors pas avec les personnes que mon chat n'aime pas décréta Magnus

\- A l'institut nous avons un chat il s'appelle Church et il griffe tout le monde car il les déteste, enfin sauf avec moi il reste la plupart du temps dans ma chambre expliqua Alec

Magnus sourit à son explication en ne lui révélant pas qu'il connaissait très bien le chat qui aimait qu'une seule personne, ils discutèrent un moment avant de se séparer. Alec rentra et vit Isabelle lui sourire mutine,

\- Il ne s'est rie passé grommela Alec en allant dans sa chambre

Elle éclata de rire ce qui le fit se renfrogner, le noiraud se reposa et en profita pour une prendre une douche et toiletter ses ailes. Pendant ce temps Magnus fut invité à l'institut pour confirmer l'identité du sorcier qui avait envoûté Jocelyn, il s'assit en regardant sa manucure quand Jace arriva et s'installa à son tour. Clary les rejoignit à son tour,

\- Désolé pour le retard, je travaillais mon crochet droit s'excusa Clary

\- C'est bien que tu travailles sur ton crochet droit souligna Jace maladroitement

Depuis leur retour la jeune fille évitait Jace ne voulant pas le confondre malgré qu'elle sache qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœurs, elle était touchée quelque part par les mots de Valentin. Magnus roula des yeux,

\- Non loin que cette conversation est ennuyante mais où est votre instructeur en retard, il l'aurait fallu que ça se passe chez moi la réunion déclara Magnus

\- Hodge ne peut pas sortit de l'institut révéla Jace

\- Si nous étions chez moi, je vous aurai servit un cocktail sourit Magnus

\- Il est neuf heures du matin constata Clary

\- Il faut un happy hour quelque part sourit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

Hodge arriva avec une tablette dans les mains,

\- Je suis désolé du retard mais j'épluchais les archives pour savor quels sorciers aurait pu envoûter Jocelyn. Parmi ceux que j'ai trouvé ces trois-là pourraient être susceptibles d'être l'envoûteur de Jocelyn expliqua Hodge en montrant les trois sorciers

\- Qu'est ce que Ragnor fait ici. Il est moins puissant que moi gronda Magnus

\- Il est certes moins puissant mais il est plus avisé, on pense qu'il a un lien avec Jocelyn car il enseignait à une certaine époque à l'académie Shadowhunter révéla Hodge

\- Vous croyez qu'il a pu rencontrer ma mère là-bas déduisit Clary

\- Ça se pourrait en effet confirma Hodge

\- Le petit chenapan, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne répondait pas à mes messages de feu quand Valentin a commencé à chercher le sorcier responsable de l'état de Jocelyn conclu Magnus

\- Très bien alors direction chez Ragnor déclara Jace

\- Je viens avec vous, Ragnor est un peu soupe au lait ricana Magnus

Le sorcier se leva et trouva Alec en train de venir avec Lydia qu'il avait rencontré dans le couloir,

\- Oh Magnus, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici sourit Lydia

\- Je suis juste de passage, sourit Magnus en jetant un regard à Alec

\- Où vous allez questionna Alec

\- Nous allons à une mission et je reviendrai vite avant l'arrivé des parents pour aller à Idris rassura Jace

Alec acquiesça sans conviction du fait d'aller se soumettre encore une fois à la liste de prétendant qui pourrait être son Alpha alors que son véritable Alpha était devant lui, les yeux de Magnus avaient un reflet rouge de possessivité. Le trio alla chez Ragnor en passant par un portail,

\- La maison de Ragnor est par là indiqua Magnus

Ils s'y dirigèrent, Jace regarda le sorcier qui marchait prés de lui.

\- Alors est ce que tu vas venir à Idris pour te soumettre en tant que prétendants d'Alec questionna Jace

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Je sais que tu es son véritable Alpha, le seul moyen pour que tu puisses le courtiser est que tu te soumettes en tant que prétendant d'Alec. Car si tu ne fais rien Alec va être marié à ses dix-huit ans au lieu d'être fiancé relata Jace

Magnus était sur le point de parler quand il remarqua le mur vert,

\- Il ose dire que c'est moi le parano dans l'histoire se renfrogna Magnus

Ils traversèrent le mur de feu quand la rousse se retrouva seule, elle rentra dans la maison de Ragnor et le trouva rapidement avant de faire qu'il ne lui fasse du chantage. Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître Magnus et Jace qui étaient attachés sur la chaise.

\- Il fallait que tu fasses tout ça grommela Magnus

\- Elle proposait tout et toi ton pieds-à terre parisien la barbe râla Ragnor

\- Vous aurez une chance de parler de vos querelles de sorcier plus tard, c'est au sujet de ma mère gronda Clary

\- Je ne pourrai rien faire sans le livre blanc informa Ragnor

\- Le livre blanc est un grimoire qui renferme tous les sorts révéla Magnus en fouillant dans la cave à vin de son ami

\- C'est exact, je vais aller vous chercher un indice pour le retrouver décréta Ragnor

Il monta l'escalier quand il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers son vieil ami qui était en train de faire disparaître certains de ses alcool,

\- Magnus, cesse de toucher à mes boissons espèce d'alcoolo insulta Ragnor

\- Je te rappelle que tu bois aussi se renfrogna Magnus

\- Moins que toi, vous deux surveillez-le celui-ci il risque de me piquer quelque chose ordonna Ragnor en montant à l'étage

Magnus roula des yeux en fouillant encore une fois parmi les affaires de son ami avant d'entendre un cri de sa part, Ragnor tomba en se renversant par-dessus-la rambarde. L'immortel se précipita et essaya de le calmer pour le soigner,

\- Il m'a eu souffla Ragnor en lâchant son dernier souffle

\- Cet homme connaissait toute ma vie avertis Magnus

Le sorcier fit un portail et les obligea à partir, le couple entra à l'institut. Au même moment Alec était en train de regarder le moniteur quand une douleur fulgurante le prit dans son cœur ce qui le mit à genoux.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle en se mettant prés de lui

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose déclara Alec en touchant son cœur

\- Tu ressens sa détresse et sa douleur pour lui, votre amour est très pur et divin déclara Muriel en apparaissant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les fiançailles d'Alec et le réveil de Jocelyn. Bisous glacées. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Kiki: Ravie que l'histoire te plaît et les fiançailles d'Alec dans ce chapitre**

**LolliOta: Tu vas le savoir dans le chapitre et je suis contente que le chapitre te plait**

**Piiya69: Ne t'en fais pas pour Alec va se passer dans ce chapitre**

**Maia 0067: Leurs liens est très profond qui va se confirmait dans ce chapitre**

**Lavigne 126: Je suis heureuse que le lien entre Raphaël et Alec te plaisent et maintenant place à celui de nos deux tourteraux en plus tu vas aimer cette une petite référence de la série que tu connaîtras**

**Alec Barton : Oh tu vas fondre dans ce chapitre qui va te faire aller regarder la série encore une fois, allez je te le laisse découvrir XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Isabelle caressa les cheveux de son frère pour qu'il se calme, Alec était en train de dormir sur ses genoux après avoir pleuré à la douleur de Magnus. Jace et Clary étaient arrivé au même moment en leur révélant la mort de Ragnor ce qui avait causé le chagrin et la douleur de Magnus, l'oméga l'avait ressentit étant lié avec le sorcier. Jace soupçonna bientôt Lydia ayant était présente lors de la réunion, Clary se proposa de questionner l'émissaire de l'enclave pour savoir son implication ou pas. Jace en attendant le rapport de la rousse resta auprès de son parabataï qui était sur les jambes d'Isabelle, il lui caressa ses cheveux à son tour en émettant des ondes apaisantes pour lui. Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de sa fratrie et d'Haniel, il hocha la tête et alla prendre une douche pour se remettre de ses émotions. Isabelle en profita que leur frère était dans la douche pour discuter avec Jace au sujet de la décision de leurs parents de faire marier Alec dés ses dix-huit au lieu de le fiancer, ils allaient obligé Alec à prendre un compagnon pour que le mariage se passe à ses dix-huit comme prévu. Le blond fulmina de colère en sachant la vérité et demanda au sujet de Magnus, elle balança la tête ne sachant pas ce que le sorcier avait en tête pour le moment. Ils se turent au même moment qu'Alec ressortit de la douche, il se changea rapidement et s'allongea dans son nid. Sa fratrie le laissa seul en sachant qu'il profitait du calme, ils ressortirent de la chambre discrètement. Clary vint les rejoindre en les informant que Lydia était innocente, Jace était frustré ne sachant pas qui aurait pu les trahir ainsi. Les filles discutaient avec lui dans la salle d'entraînement, ils essayaient de suspecter plusieurs personnes. Ils se séparèrent en cherchant le traître, Luke vient voir Clary en l'enlaçant avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour discuter avec Jocelyn endormit. La rousse vient le rejoindre et regarda sa mère légèrement inquiète, elle resta un moment avant de rejoindre Izzy et Jace dans la salle des opérations.

\- Alors des nouvelles, questionna Clary

\- Pour le moment c'est profil bas, de plus je vais bientôt partir pour Idris en tant qu'Alpha intermédiaire d'Alec, déclara Jace

\- Je n'ai jamais compris le principe d'Alpha intermédiaire interrogea Clary

\- Comme tu le sais, Alec est un oméga de ce fait tout le monde autour de lui est comme qui dirai un béta. Etant son parabataï j'étais désigné en tant qu'Alpha intermédiaire jusqu'à son vrai Alpha expliqua Jace

\- C'est pourquoi la rune de soumission comprit Clary

\- Avec cette rune, il ne peut se soumettre qu'avec moi et personne d'autre développa Jace

Elle acquiesça quand ils entendirent une voix chantante dans l'institut, la voix était angélique et douce à la fois. Chaque chasseur était envoûté et se sentait apaisé, Isabelle et Jace sourirent en sachant qui chantait.

\- Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas chanté sourit Isabelle

\- Mais qui est en train de chanter ainsi demanda Clary

\- Suis-nous tu vas comprendre sourit Jace

Ils sortirent pour remarquer que la pluie était en train de tomber, Clary écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alec au bord du toit de l'institut avec ses ailes déployées et les yeux fermés.

_\- Oh, listen well, beloved child you've grown. Before you leave your mountain home, I'll sing a prayer for you. When you lose your way. When you travel through the night, I will sing for rain. Praying for your light. Farewell from the rain, Let it shelter you from harm. May the farewell rain, Protect your heart, _ chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse **(1)**

Il avait les mains jointes comme une prière, doucement la pluie cessa sous le chant d'Alec.

\- Il a fait cesser la pluie s'étonna Clary

\- C'est la chanson que l'ange Haniel lui avait appris pour cesser la pluie, aussi sa voix apaise les maux que tu as sourit Isabelle en regardant son frère continuer de chanter

\- Maryse et Robert sont au courant pour le chant d'Alec demanda Clary

\- Ouais, ils pensent qu'Alec ne devrait pas s'abaisser à ça même si c'est une chanson que l'ange d'Haniel lui a apprit, parfois il chante pour se libérer de tout renchérit Jace

Alec termina son chant avant d'ouvrit les yeux lentement et s'entoura de ses ailes, il rentra dans l'institut sans remarquer la présence de sa fratrie et de Clary.

\- En tout cas il a une jolie voix, je me sens bien et apaisée avoua Clary

\- C'est l'un de ses pouvoirs révéla Jace

Ils rentrèrent dans l'institut pour voir Alec en train de discuter tout seul, Jace vit la forme floue d'un ange et plissa les yeux pour comprendre que c'est l'ange Sachiel. L'ange sourit en se tournant vers Jace,

\- Bonjour Jace salua Sachiel

\- Sachiel te dit bonjour Jace sourit Alec en se tournant vers son parabataï

\- Bonjour Sachiel sourit Jace

Depuis que l'ange Sachiel lui avait révélé son lien avec l'ange Ithuriel avec sa famille, l'ange était devenu l'ange préféré de Jace. Alec discutait encore une fois avec l'ange Sachiel, après ça il se leva pour aller dans sa chambre pour aller toiletter ses ailes. Un chasseur entra dans sa chambre et vint le prévenir que ses parents l'attendaient dans le bureau de Lydia, il souffla doucement avant de ranger ses ailes pour aller rencontrer ses parents dans le bureau directorial. Maryse et Robert l'attendaient avec Lydia, il salua ses parents. Maryse acquiesça de la tête vers l'émissaire de l'enclave avant d'emmener son fils à Idris,

\- Jace, pour cette fois tu ne viendras pas à la présentation des prétendants d'Alec, Isabelle et toi vous devez chercher le livre blanc pour réveiller Jocelyn pour qu'elle puisse nous renseigner sur Valentin réfuta Maryse

\- Magnus s'en occupe déjà ayant récupéré les affaires de Ragnor, et puis je suis son Alpha intermédiaire ce qui me donne le droit de l'accompagner en plus je dois donner mon aval concernant son futur marié signala Jace en croisant les bras

Maryse fit un geste agacée et jeta un coup d'œil vers Robert qui acquiesça silencieux, les deux frères n'avaient pas échappé à leurs regards. Ils allèrent à Idris, comme à son habitude Alec était assis sur une chaise encadré de ses parents et Jace à côté de lui ce qui le rassura. Le blond le prit par la main, le consul était en train de parler avec Maryse tout en jetant des regards vers lui. Son parabataï lui sera sa main pour le rassurer le sentant inquiet,

\- Ne t'en fais pas même si ils te forcent à choisir un compagnon, je dois appuyer ton choix en tant qu'Alpha intermédiaire sur ton futur mari rassura Jace

\- Je sais Jace, je te remercie d'être là pour moi sourit Alec

_\- Où que tu y iras, j'y irai_ cita Jace de leur serment parabataï

Le consul vint le rejoindre, il regarda l'oméga d'une lueur indéchiffrable dans son regard ce qui mit mal à l'aise Alec,

\- Très bien Alec Lightwood, il est l'heure pour choisir votre futur compagnon. Êtes-vous prêt demanda le consul

\- Oui consul Malachie répondit Alec

Jace serra la main de son parabataï pour le soutenir, Alec hocha la tête à son encontre. Le consul fit signe de la main et les personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, chacun d'eux s'approcha pour laisser Alec les sentir pour voir si il était son Alpha ou pas. La plupart des prétendants étaient âgés de moins de quarante ans ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise encore plus, de plus ils venaient des familles de Shadowhunter membre de l'enclave. Jace renifla de dédain en les regardant se pavaner devant son frère pour être le roi divin proche de Dieu, le blond ricana intérieurement en sachant que l'oméga avait déjà choisit son Alpha pendant que leurs parents essayaient de le caser avec une famille respectée pour se faire laver de leurs erreurs. Alec secoua la tête à chacun des prétendants, il entendit un bruit d'aile et vit l'ange Muriel prés de lui.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne leur dis pas que tu as déjà ton Alpha questionna Muriel

\- Parce que je ne veux pas un point c'est tout répondit Alec ne voulant pas qu'ils sachent pour Magnus

Muriel lui caressa les cheveux, il ferma les yeux doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le petit coffret qui contenait la bague familiale des Lightwood. Ses parents lui avaient donné pour qu'il la passe au doigt de la personne qu'il aura désigné en tant que futur compagnon, il soupira ce qui amusa Muriel et inquiéta Jace.

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec à Jace

\- D'accord souffla Jace

Les prétendants Shadowhunter restèrent dans la salle jusqu'à la décision d'Alec, le noiraud ne bougea pas en sachant que c'était au tour de des prétendants des créatures obscurs. Malgré les réticences de Maryse au sujet des créatures obscurs, Jace avait émis le souhait que son frère puisse choisir parmi eux ce qu'approuva l'inquisitrice. Des fées envoyées par la reine des fées entrèrent dans la pièce, suivie des vampires d'une autre ville. Luke et Raphaël n'avaient pas envoyé leurs membres car ils savaient eux aussi qui était le vrai Alpha d'Alec, ce dernier soupira longuement.

\- Tu peux mettre fin à tous ça en leur disant la vérité proposa Muriel

\- Je sais mais tu le sais autant pour moi pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas soupira Alec en regardant l'ange

\- Tu veux que Magnus vienne en tant que prétendant pour que tu puisses le choisir parmi eux, c'est vrai que sur ce point tu as raison pensa Muriel

L'oméga se mit à rougir devant le rire léger de l'ange, tous à part Jace et Alec regardaient vers eux en le voyant rougir. Maryse fronça les sourcils,

\- Alec interpella Maryse

\- Excusez-moi j'étais en train de discuter avec l'ange Muriel s'excusa Alec

L'excuse de son fils la rassura croyant qu'il avait trouvé son Alpha en rougissant pour le vampire, celui-ci renifla de dédain et alla se mettre prés des autres prétendants. La fin des présentations se terminait et le consul se présenta devant Alec,

\- Alors monsieur Lightwood, est ce que vous avez trouvé votre Alpha dans ses prétendants questionna Malachie avec cette lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux

\- Aucun d'eux n'est mon Alpha réfuta Alec

Maryse se leva et les rejoint en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils, elle se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix.

\- Alec chéri, tu es sûr que l'un d'eux n'est pas ton Alpha qui t'es destiné questionna Maryse en le faisant regarder du côté des Shadowhunter qui était de la famille des membres les plus respectés de l'enclave

\- Non maman, aucun est mon Alpha réfuta Alec encore une fois

\- Monsieur Lightwood, votre dix-huitième anniversaire approche à grands pas. Nous comptons vous faire marier avec votre futur Alpha au lieu de vous fiancer à cause du retour de Valentin au cas où il chercherait à vous prendre avec lui déclara Malachie d'un ton froide

\- Même si Alec voulait, il ne peut pas car l'archange Chamuel doit lui montrer son Alpha et il n'est pas apparu pour lui tirer une flèche défendit Jace

\- Je comprends votre raisonnement monsieur Herondale mais le temps nous est compté alors vos parents et moi avons décidé de le fiancer avec un prétendant que nous avons choisit décréta Malachie

Alec était sidéré devant la nouvelle de le faire fiancer de force, Jace serra la mâchoire et regarda d'un regard accusateur envers ses parents adoptifs.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis son Alpha intermédiaire et seul moi doit approuver ou pas son Alpha fulmina Jace en renversant sa chaise

\- Certes tu es son Alpha intermédiaire Jace, mais nous sommes ses parents et nous voulons le meilleur pour Alec déclara Maryse en se levant de sa chaise

\- Ou plutôt tu veux qu'on puisse laver les erreurs que vous avez faites en tant que membres du cercle alors vous vous servez d'Alec et l'offrir sur un plateau d'argent s'énerva Jace

\- Jonathan, ça suffit ordonna Robert d'un ton sévère

Le noiraud ne dit rien et prit la main de son parabataï pour le faire se calmer, l'oméga se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Pourrais-je savoir qui vous avez choisit questionna Alec

\- Alec, tu n'es pas sérieux ma parole s'étonna Jace avec choc

Alec ne répondit pas à son parabataï et continua à observer ses parents, un homme aux cheveux blonds aux yeux noirs s'avança vers le noiraud en souriant.

\- Alec je te présente Salomon Goldsmith, il sera ton fiancé à partir de maintenant jusqu'à votre mariage déclara le consul

\- Est-ce que ma grand-mère est au courant de ça ? Je vous rappelle que elle avait ordonné que je serai son Alpha intermédiaire et son gardien de plus je refuse ce mariage refusa Jace

Le chasseur s'approcha de Jace en souriant,

\- A partir de maintenant je serai l'Alpha d'Alexander mais tu resteras son parabataï malgré tout rassura Salomon

Muriel regarda la scène avec un air amusée sur le visage, elle leva la tête en observant la porte. Maryse prit l'anneau familial et le mit dans la main de son fils,

\- Passe-lui la bague déclara Maryse en l'ordonnant presque

Alec resserra la bague dans sa main, il marcha vers le fiancé désigné et prit la bague. Jace était sans espoir et se mit à prier pour son frère, ce dernier était sur le point de mettre la bague à son futur fiancé quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Magnus. Maryse fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son mari,

\- Qu'est ce que ce sorcier vient faire ici questionna Maryse

Les yeux de Magnus virèrent au rouge en voyant la main de Salomon dans celle d'Alec, ce dernier haleta en regardant son Alpha. L'oméga en lui ne cessait d'appeler son Alpha pour être dans ses bras, les deux s'observaient sans se lâcher des yeux ce que remarqua Maryse. Elle marcha vers Magnus

\- Magnus, non je t'ordonne de partir ordonna Maryse

\- Je suis désolé là en tant que prétendant et c'est à lui de décider Maryse gronda Magnus sans cesser de regarder Alec

Alec avait du mal à respirer et son oméga se battait en lui pour aller avec Magnus, Jace sourit à la scène et se mit prés de son parabataï.

\- Tout va bien Alec sourit Jace

\- J'ai dû mal à respirer s'étrangla Alec

\- Je vois ça, ne t'en fais pas j'approuve totalement Magnus en tant que ton Alpha véritable approuva Jace en posant la main sur son épaule

\- Jace s'étonna Alec

\- Je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi, vas y mon pote va rejoindre ton véritable amour encouragea Jace en lui caressant la joue

Son parabataï eut les larmes aux yeux avant reprendre la bague familiale et fit face à son Alpha, ce dernier le fixa en attendant un geste de sa part. L'archer se mit à marcher vers lui, Maryse ne comprenait pas les gestes de son fils,

\- Alec qu'est ce que tu fais questionna Maryse

\- Assez ordonna Alec

L'oméga prit le col de Magnus et l'embrassa passionnément devant tout le monde, Jace et Muriel se réjouissaient de la scène. Les parents d'Alec et le consul avec les autres étaient sidérés par le baiser, Magnus rompit le baiser en observant son oméga qui voulait l'embrasser encore une fois. Le sorcier sourit et l'embrassa encore une deuxième fois, l'odeur de l'oméga rendit fou l'asiatique qui l'attira encore plus dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Alec réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire se demanda Alec

\- Tu viens de m'embrasser de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit répondit Magnus

La réponse du sorcier lui provoqua un rougissement, ce dernier sourit légèrement avant de prendre la bague et de la glisser à l'annuaire de l'immortel.

\- Magnus Bane, je fais de toi mon Alpha véritable car tu es mon destiné et mon amour après que je sois touché par la flèche de l'archange Chamuel. Acceptes-tu de devenir mon Alpha questionna Alec en posant la main sur sa joue

\- J'accepte de devenir ton Alpha accepta Magnus en prenant la main pour l'embrasser

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, Maryse se ressaisit de son choc initial et marcha d'un pas furibond.

\- Alec, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire gronda Maryse

\- L'archange Chamuel m'a envoyé sa flèche en me montrant Magnus, mon véritable Alpha est Magnus et il faut que tu acceptes maintenant. C'est vous qui avez organisé ceci alors assumes vos erreurs au lieu de nous obliger à les réparer cracha Alec

\- Alec, ne parle pas à ta mère ainsi gronda Robert

\- Une mère qui était prête à sacrifier son fils pour sa position sociale, ce n'est pas ma mère contesta Alec

\- Espèce de petit effronté insulta Maryse en levant la main

Alec vit la main de sa mère sur le point de le gifler quand une main vint l'arrêter, un grognement inhumain résonnait dans la salle. Magnus tenait le poignet de Maryse en passant devant Alec pour le protéger, tous à part Alec étaient effrayés par les yeux rouges de Magnus.

**\- Ne touches jamais à mon oméga Maryse ou je devrais employer la manière forte** menaça Magnus en serrant le poignet de Maryse

Maryse lâcha un cri de douleur devant la force du sorcier, il la relâcha avant de balader ses yeux sur chaque membre de l'enclave présent dans la salle.

\- **Alexander Gédéon Lightwood est à moi, comme vous l'avez dit il s'est fiancé avec moi alors le jour de ses dix-huit ans il se mariera avec moi comme convenu** déclara Magnus

Imogène entra dans la pièce ayant entendu ce qu'il s'était passé, elle jeta un regard furieuse à Malachie et aux parents d'Alec pour avoir fomanté ces fausses fiançailles sans son consentement.

\- Comme convenu Alec Lightwood a choisit son Alpha parmi ses prétendants et s'est fiancé de ce fait à ses dix-huit ans il sera marié avec Magnus Bane le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn déclara l'inquisitrice

\- Madame l'inquisitrice, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse s'étrangla Maryse

\- Je suis très sérieuse, vous étiez sur le point de commettre un péché en obligeant l'oméga à choisir un autre que son véritable Alpha, l'ange Raziel nous aurait maudit par votre faute gronda l'inquisitrice

\- Je le confirme, Raziel n'aime pas du tout que ses ordres soient détournés surtout une prophétie qu'il a dit renchérit Muriel

Alec gloussa devant les paroles de Muriel, Magnus prit la main de son fiancé entre ses mains. L'inquisitrice acquiesça et les renvoya tous à part Malachie et les parents d'Alec, ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut. Jace mit au courant Isabelle de la situation, elle se réjouit avant de bouder qu'elle voulait voir la scène, le blond lui montra la scène ayant filmé la scène avec son téléphone. La jeune brune se jeta au cou de son frère en le félicitant de ses fiançaille avec le sorcier, ce dernier était en train de parler avec Clary. La rousse appela Jace en souriant de joie, ils allèrent dans une salle à part avec Alec. Magnus fit apparaître des objets sur la table,

\- Voilà les objets de Ragnor qui auraient un lien avec le livre blanc, décréta Magnus

\- Attends, dans la dimension parallèle tu m'as montré un grimoire qui avait ce marque-page est ce que ça aurait un lien avec le livre blanc demanda Clary en prenant le marque-page sur la table

\- On va tout de suite le savoir ajouta Jace sur le point de prendre le marque-page

L'immortel fut plus rapide que lui et le prit dans les mains de Clary,

\- Les sorcier sont très fortiches à ça sourit Magnus

Le sorcier se concentra avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grimaçant légèrement,

\- Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne c'est que je sais où est le livre blanc et la mauvaise c'est Camille signala Magnus

\- La dernière fois je lui ai donné un coup de poing se rappela Clary

\- Elle n'aura pas le choix d'accepter de nous aider déclara Jace

Ils laissèrent les deux fiancés seuls dans la pièce, Alec sourit en regardant son Alpha s'avancer vers lui. Magnus le prit par la hanche en l'attirant vers lui,

\- Tu sais quoi je viens de réaliser qu'on n'a pas eu notre premier rendez-vous qu'on a sauté la case de fiancé déclara Magnus

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un café avec moi un de ses quatre proposa Alec

\- J'en serai honoré mon cher oméga sourit Magnus en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

L'immortel fit glisser le bout de son nez sur la glande odorante d'Alec pour respirer son odeur d'oméga, Alec gloussa légèrement avant d'haleter doucement quand l'Alpha fit un baiser dans son cou. Magnus se redressa et sourit en l'embrassant légèrement,

\- Il faut que je vois Lydia pour la prévenir qu'on a retrouvé le livre blanc prévient Alec

\- Je viens avec toi et lui dire la bonne nouvelle sourit Magnus en regardant la bague des Lightwood à son doigt

Ils allèrent dans le bureau directorial pour voir Lydia par terre qui était blessé, Alec inquiet la soigna en traçant une rune de guérison. Elle révéla la trahison d'Hodge ayant pris la coupe, le couple alla prévenir tout l'institut de sa trahison avant de visionner la vidéo. Jace était furieux de la trahison de leur mentor pour Valentin, ils décidèrent de partir à la recherche d'Hodge. Le blond l'avait retrouvé avant tout le monde et lui trancha la main, il se fit rapidement calmer par Alec qui l'empêcha de tuer leur ancien mentor. Pendant ce temps Clary et Simon avec Isabelle allaient chez Magnus qui était rentré chez lui entre-temps, ils étaient accompagnés de Camille.

\- Je croyais que j'en avais finis avec toi pesta Magnus en le fusillant du regard

\- Rien n'est finis entre nous mon amour sourit Camille en le regardant

La rousse les interrompt pour lui rappeler le contrat que le vampire voulait, le sorcier rédigea le contrat pour eux. Camille s'avança vers eux,

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ce russe, il ne comptait pas pour moi décréta Camille

\- Moi, t'en vouloir ça fait des années je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi révéla Magnus

\- Toujours à croire au grand amour, les sentiments sont fugaces…commença Camille

\- Mais le grand Amour lui est éternel termina Magnus à sa place

\- A t'entendre tu es toujours aussi naïf ou tu penses le rencontrer déduisit Camille en passant derrière lui

Magnus ne répondit rien et continua de faire sa magie avant de sentir l'odeur de son fiancé venir dans son immeuble, le vampire blonde renifla amusée.

\- Sang d'ange ricana Camille

Avant que le sorcier ne puisse faire quelque chose elle l'embrassa au même moment qu'Alec et Isabelle pénétraient dans l'appartement, Magnus la poussa avec un tellement de force qu'elle perdit l'équilibre en tombant par terre. Elle se releva et tourna la tête vers le duo,

\- Tiens, n'est ce pas l'oméga de la prophétie ? On dit que celui qui sera ton Alpha deviendra le Roi Divin proche de Dieu déclara Camille

\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas une salope comme toi qui sera l'Alpha de mon frère jura Isabelle

\- Où est Clary questionna Alec

\- Elle est dans ma chambre indiqua Magnus

Alec passa entre eux avant de stopper sa marche pour se tourner vers la blonde, il prit la main de Magnus où il y avait la bague familiale des Lightwood et la montra à Camille.

\- Je pense que tu sais ce que c'est petite garce, Magnus est mon Alpha qui m'est destiné alors je te prierai de ne plus jouer la putain avec moi car je pourrai te montrer pourquoi est ce que je suis le porteur de lumière menaça Alec

Isabelle et Magnus se délectaient du visage choqué de Camille, plus tard ils allèrent dans l'appartement de Camille pour chercher le livre blanc. La blonde en profita pour s'échapper sous les cris de Clary,

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour elle, Raphaël a envoyé des hommes pour la capturer de nouveau rassura Alec avant de faire du repérage dans le coin avec Magnus

Ils se firent capturés par les hommes de Valentin, celui-ci sourit en voyant Alec. Il s'approcha de l'oméga et lui toucha la joue,

**\- Ne le touche pas** ordonna Magnus avec les yeux rouges d'Alpha

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner car il est l'élu de la prophétie de l'ange Raziel, il est la voie à nous montrer en tant que porteur de la lumière divine déclara Valentin

\- Jamais je ferrai de toi mon compagnon et tu ne deviendras pas le roi divin cracha Alec

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi mais par contre mon fils fera un excellent compagnon pour toi décréta Valentin

Jace arriva en vitesse et le défendit de s'en prendre à Alec et les autres, Valentin lui fit du chantage et l'entraîna avec lui dans son sillage.

* * *

**1: Farewell Rain de Soredomo ****sekai wa utsukushii**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le premier rendez-vous et l'appel d'Ithuriel. Bisous glacées. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre, le prince charmant d'Alec est arrivé à temps comme dans la série**

**Maia 0067: Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais fait une référence de la série XD oui Alec va confronter sa mère encore une fois dans ce chapitre**

**Piiya69: J'aime faire peur à mes lecteurs et leur donner des ascenseurs d'émotions, tu es la seule à savoir pour la chanson qui est tiré d'un manga**

**Alec Barton: C'est ma partie préféré avec leur mariage, surtout que je mets à chanter fort sur la chanson " se met à chanter avec Alec de al chanson War of Hearts avec un satan en train de rouspété en se bouchant les oreilles" La suite**

**Lavigne 126: C'était une référence dans la série allez la suite**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec était en train d'essayer de localiser Jace par sa rune de parabataï, il ne sentit aucun lien provenant de son parabataï. Il soupira de frustration, Magnus le rejoint et le prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit se calmer doucement de sa frustration. Luke vint les voir pour les prévenir que tout le monde les attendait dans la salle pour réveillé Jocelyn, ils rejoignirent tout le monde dans la salle des opérations. Clary donna le livre blanc à Magnus qui souffla avant de commencer à chanter le contre-sort, Luke attrapa Jocelyn après que le sorcier l'ai sortit de son cocoon et de son coma magique. La rousse âgée se réveilla dans les bras de son ami d'enfance et le serra dans ses bras avant de regarder autour d'elle et poser son regard sur Clary qui avait les larmes sur les joues, elles se prirent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre en pleurant. Alec sentit des bras l'entourer ce qui le fit blottir encore à l'intérieur, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit sourire. Jocelyn lâcha sa fille et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Isabelle, elle se trompa en croyant voir Maryse ce que rectifia rapidement la jeune brune. Elle était surprise de voir Alec dans les bras de Magnus, Clary prit la main de sa mère et l'entraîna ailleurs pour discuter avec Luke. Lydia commença la recherche sur Jace aidé d'Isabelle et d'Alec, Magnus prit une veste de Jace pour chercher sa localisation. Il gronda de frustration en voyant qu'aucun sort ne marchait en comprenant que Valentin l'avait amené dans un endroit où il y avait de l'eau, Alec commença à perdre patience avant de se faire congédier par Lydia. Il alla sur le toit avant de s'envoler rapidement, Magnus le rata de peu en le suivant. Isabelle le rassura de laisser son frère tranquille, elle le rassura que l'oméga était partit se vider la tête en volant dans les airs. Le sorcier acquiesça de la tête et attendit le retour de son fiancé, ce dernier revint un peu moins frustré et plus reposé. L'immortel ouvrit ses bras et il se blottit à l'intérieur,

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, je te promets que je vais continuer les recherches chez moi promis Magnus

\- Merci d'être là pour moi remercia Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou

Le noiraud respira l'odeur de son Alpha ce qui le fit s'apaiser et se sentir bien, il raccompagna le sorcier jusqu'au hall avant de s'embrasser encore une fois. Alec souffla de fatigue et alla dans sa chambre pour s'endormir après avoir pris un bain, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux.

\- Haniel, je suis inquiet pour lui s'inquiéta Alec en touchant la rune de parabataï

\- Je sais, mais souvient-toi que tu lui à donné l'une de tes plumes, tu pourras le sentir si il est en danger ou pas commenta Haniel

\- Mais ça ne me dit pas où il est souffla Alec

\- As-tu oublié la leçon que t'avait enseignée Anaël sur les plumes des anges, si une personne porte l'une des plumes et qu'il est en danger. Le possesseur de la plume sera où est ce que la personne est rappela Haniel

\- Tant qu'il n'est pas en danger ça me va pour le moment souffla Alec en s'endormant

Haniel lui caressa les cheveux et leva les yeux en voyant la porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère et lui caressa les cheveux aussi.

\- On va le retrouver rassura Isabelle

\- Ça je n'en doute pas ma chère Isabelle sourit Haniel en sachant qu'elle ne l'entendait pas

Isabelle continua de caresser les cheveux de son frère, quelques heures plus tard l'alarme de l'institut sonna ce qui le fit se réveiller. Il rejoignit tout le monde pour voir sa mère accompagné d'un homme basané,

\- NOUS SOMME EN GUERRE, VALENTIN A LA COUPE MORTELLE AVEC LUI EN PLUS L'UN DE NOS SOLDATS déclara Maryse

\- La reine est revenu reprendre son château critiqua Isabelle en fusillant sa mère

\- L'ENCLAVE NOUS ENVOIE UN EMISSAIRE, JE VOUS PRESENTE VICTOR ALDERTREE présenta Maryse

Aldertree s'avança en se présentant de nouveau,

\- Jace Herondale le petit-fils, de l'inquisitrice fut enlevé par Valentin Morgenstern, en clair nous devons le retrouver ainsi que la coupe. Toute personne qui était avec lui vient me voir déclara Victor

Alec passa au bureau d'Aldertree, il vit Remiel assis dans un coin de la pièce en fixant Aldertree.

\- Alec Lightwood, aussi l'élu de la prophétie pour dire l'oméga sourit Aldertree

\- Exact je suis l'oméga dont parle la prophétie, Jace s'est fait enlevé par Valentin pour me protéger moi et les autres à savoir ma sœur Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchirld et mon fiancé Magnus Bane relata Alec

\- Je vois, c'est un miracle que Valentin ne vous ait pas enlevé conclu Aldertree

\- Il était plus préoccupé par Jace que moi mais il a promit qu'il reviendrait pour moi, je ne sais pas quand confia Alec

\- Jace Herondale était non seulement votre parabataï mais aussi votre gardien et votre Alpha intermédiaire jusqu'à que vous vous mariez n'est ce pas questionna Aldertree avec une lueur indéchiffrable en regardant Alec

Remiel fronça les sourcils en regardant Aldertree, elle renifla de dédain ce qui attira l'attention d'Alec vers elle. Aldertree fronça les sourcils en voyant le noiraud détourner le regard pour un coin de la pièce,

\- Est-ce qu'un ange est ici avec nous demanda Aldertree

\- L'ange Remiel qui est présente répondit Alec

\- Cet homme respire l'arrogance à plein nez, je me demande si Raziel serait heureux de savoir que certains de ses enfants se croient supérieur critiqua Remiel

\- Mais certains d'entre nous sont bon Remiel signala Alec

\- Comme toi, je reviendrai plus tard sourit Remiel

\- A plus dans le bus Remiel rigola Alec

\- On croirait entendre Azraël pouffa Remiel

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Remiel ouvrit ses ailes avant de s'envoler sous le regard d'Alec, Aldertree était fasciné par la scène de l'échange d'Alec. L'oméga se tourna de nouveau vers l'émissaire,

\- Avez-vous besoin de moi questionna Alec

\- Vous pouvez disposez congédia Aldertree

Alec acquiesça et sortit du bureau, il se détendit normalement s'étant sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard intéressé d'Aldertree. Il partit s'entraîner avec son arc quand l'alarme sonna, il fut surpris de voir l'affiche d'avis de recherche de Jace. Il regarda sa sœur qui était choquée en même temps que lui, Aldertree vint encadrer de Maryse et de Lydia.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous affiché Jace comme un criminel questionna Isabelle

\- C'est ce qu'il est en rejoignant l'ennemi de son plein grés d'après les dires de Clary Fairchirld déclara Aldertree en fixant Clary qui arriva au même moment

Les deux Lightwood étaient choqué encore une fois par la rousse, Alec s'énerva en pivotant vers la rousse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es partit raconter bon sang fulmina Alec

\- Il a mal compris mes propos hésita Clary

\- Clary Fairchirld m'a bien dit la situation que Jace Herondale s'est joint à Valentin de son propre et plein gré expliqua Aldertree

\- Il a fait ça pour nous protéger, pour me protéger. Il a fait son devoir de gardien envers moi défendit Alec

\- Malgré ça, bien à partir de maintenant je ferme l'institut à toutes les créatures obscures déclara Aldertree

Jocelyn se tourna vers Luke qui la rassura sur la situation avant de prendre Simon avec lui,

\- Aussi je défends à Jocelyn et Clary Fairchirld de sortir hors de l'institut ayant un lien avec Valentin Morgenstern, de plus Alec Lightwood sera confiné aussi à l'institut comme il est l'oméga de la prophétie. Valentin pourrait l'enlever et se servit de lui pour sa capacité de communiquer avec les anges décréta Aldertree

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire, je suis un chasseur de plus je suis un oméga fiancé à présent réfuta Alec

\- En tant qu'émissaire de l'enclave, je pense au mieux de ce que l'enclave pense donc vous serez confiné à l'institut comme votre gardien n'est pas ici pour vous protéger signala Aldertree

Isabelle s'avança vers eux, son visage était déterminé à trouver une solution pour son frère.

\- Si Jace n'est pas là moi je suis là, je me propose en tant que gardienne de mon frère et son Alpha intérimaire se proposa Isabelle

\- Ça ne se décide pas ainsi mademoiselle Lightwood rigola Aldertree

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire, si vous ne le faîtes pas alors je préviendrai l'inquisitrice Herondale pour me nommer en tant que gardienne et Alpha intérimaire. En plus vous empêcher Alec de voir son véritable Alpha et fiancé menaça Isabelle en le fusillant du regard

Aldertree prit une grande inspiration et croisa les bras derrière son dos et accorda à ce que Isabelle devienne la gardienne et l'Alpha intermédiaire d'Alec, la jeune brune souffla et frotta le bras de son frère.

\- Maintenant tu peux partir voir Magnus quand tu veux sourit Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy sourit Alec

\- Si tu veux me remercier, présente-moi l'archange Gabriel sourit Isabelle

\- Je le ferrai promis Alec

Plus tard ayant marre de se tourner les pouces au sein de l'institut, Alec décida de chercher Jace avec l'aide de Magnus. Il sortit de l'institut quand il fut interpellé, il se tourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mère venir dans sa direction.

\- Alec, où est ce que tu vas ainsi questionna Maryse

\- Je vais chez Magnus, pour chercher Jace ce qui n'est pas ton cas à ce que je vois cracha Alec

\- Je dois faire un choix pour protéger mes enfants en suivant les ordres de l'enclave défendit Maryse

\- Tu t'entends parler maman, tu étais prête à me fiancer de force pour réparer vos fautes au sein du cercle, Jace est mon parabataï alors je vais le chercher fulmina Alec

\- Jace n'est pas de ton sang, de plus quand on a un cancer il faut éliminer la partie malade rapidement tenta de convaincre Maryse

\- Tu sais quoi je vais te dire franchement une chose, j'ai honte d'être ton fils. Je parie que mes grands-parents devront se retourner dans leur tombes pour voir ce que leur fille est devenu en même temps oncle Max aurait eu honte de toi vociféra Alec en ouvrant ses ailes

Il s'envola dans les airs sans laisser sa mère répliquer, il s'envola en se vidant la tête. Il ferma les yeux en ne pensant qu'au vent qui traversait à travers ses ailes, l'oméga tourna la tête pour voir l'ange Anaël prés de lui en volant.

\- Tu as été un peu dur avec ta mère constata Anaël

\- Anaël, elle mérite la vérité. Elle était prête à me forcer de me fiancer avec un chasseur juste parce qu'il était le fils d'un membre de l'enclave. Elle sacrifie Jace comme si il n'était pas de la famille s'énerva Alec

\- Je te comprends, les relations familiales sont très compliquées. Ça fait plus de milliards d'années que mon père a banni Lucifer juste parce que il s'est rebellé, ça à chamboulé tout notre famille déclara Anaël en se remémorant les souvenirs

Alec se mordit les lèvres avant d'atterrir devant l'immeuble de Magnus avec Anaël, l'ange le fixa pendant qu'il soufflait doucement. Elle leva la main doucement en sa direction, Alec se sentit apaisé sous l'influence de l'ange.

\- Je te remercie Anaël remercia Alec en se tournant vers elle

\- Ce n'est rien, j'y vais sourit Anaël

Il hocha la tête et entra dans l'immeuble de Magnus, il entra dans son appartement avant de se mordre les lèvres sous l'odeur de son Alpha qui régnait dans toute la surface de la pièce. Il leva les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accéléré rapidement et une chaleur s'installer au creux de son bas-ventre, il observa Magnus en train de s'entraîner avec sa magie. Le sorcier était sans chemise avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon de yoga, il était en sueur concentré sur la boule de magie qu'il déplaçait avec ses mains. L'Alpha ressentit l'odeur de son oméga derrière ce qui le fit se redresser, il se retourna en souriant.

\- Alexander sourit Magnus

Alec se retint de gémir de plaisir en suivant une goutte de sueur qui descendait sur le torse ciselé de son fiancé, ce dernier était amusé de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son oméga. Il s'approcha de lui et l'attira vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, l'archer fondit dans les bras de son Alpha. Alec enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Magnus pour frotter son nez pour sentir son odeur, l'odeur d'Alpha de Magnus le fit gémir de satisfaction et de plaisir. L'Alpha en Magnus grognait de plaisir en voyant l'oméga qui se plaisait dans son odeur,

\- Tu vas bien demanda Magnus

\- J'aurai besoin de toi pour m'aider à localiser Jace répondit Alec en le regardant

\- Je vais t'aider mais si ça devient dangereux alors j'arrête tout, je ne veux pas mettre en danger mon fiancé. Je veux que tu sois présent à mon mariage gloussa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Alec s'allongea dans le canapé du sorcier et commença graver la rune au-dessus de celle de sa rune de parabataï, l'immortel se servit de sa magie pour amoindrir la douleur. Pendant ce temps Jace était prés de Valentin qui tenait la coupe dans ses mains devant une armée de terrestre,

\- REJOIGNEZ-MOI ET MON FILS, DANS CETTE QUÊTE déclara Valentin d'un ton convaincant

Jace roula des yeux en serrant la mâchoire, il se promena sur le pont à travers les corps des créatures obscurs. Il se releva en entendant du bruit et se tourna pour voir Clary,

\- Clary, comment es-tu arrivé ici questionna Jace

\- J'ai traversé un portail pour te retrouver, viens avec moi avant que Valentin nous retrouve proposa Clary

Ils allèrent en affrontant les sbires de Valentin, il tua en croyant que c'était Valentin quand ce dernier se révéla ayant pris l'apparence de sa fille. Le vieil homme sourit ironiquement en le regardant,

\- Tu es trop faible et je vais rectifier rapidement ceci déclara Valentin

Il attacha Jace avant de le passer à tabac, le blond eut le temps de bloquer son lien avec Alec pour ne pas qu'il vient l'aider en sentant sa douleur. Valentin arrêta la torture et lui grava la rune de guérison avant de lui jeter un t-shirt à son visage,

\- Suis-moi proposa Valentin

Jace prit une douche avant de rejoindre le chef du cercle dans la cuisine, quand il entra il vit une forme floue. Il plissa les yeux avant de comprendre que c'était l'ange Haniel, Valentin était en train de cuisiner des spaghettis pour le blond.

\- Le secret pour une bonne sauce est le paprika c'est ce que tu aimais quand tu étais petit se souvient Valentin

\- J'ai changé maintenant car j'ai compris qui j'étais, de plus mon plat préféré est les lasagnes que prépare Maryse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu es en danger ici comme maintenant déclara Jace énigmatique

Il était en train de parler avec l'ange Haniel sans avertir Valentin de sa présence, le chef du cercle sourit en coin avant de lui tordre le bras après que le blondinet ait prit un couteau pour le tuer.

\- Tu as beaucoup à apprendre Jace, suis-moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose proposa Valentin en passant à la porte

Jace se tourna à la forme floue,

\- Je t'en prie, Haniel promets-moi que tu ne dirais rien d'où je suis à Alec. Il sera en danger s'il vient me chercher, je m'en sortirai tout seul. Promets le moi supplia Jace

\- Je te promets de ne rien dire Jace promit Haniel

Le blond sentit une chaleur en lui ce qui le fit réaliser que l'ange venait de lui promettre, il hocha la tête et suivit Valentin. Celui-ci lui montra les hommes qui avaient perdu un membre de leurs familles à cause des créatures obscurs,

\- Les créatures obscurs ne sont pas nos ennemis mais les démons oui défendit Jace

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu penses à l'ami vampire de Clarissa, Lucian Graymark ainsi que Magnus Bane déduisit Valentin

Jace ne répondit rien et regarda un issue pour s'échapper du bateau, Valentin vit son intention et prit un sorcier qu'il avait enlevé en tant que cobayes pour le pousser sur une barrière magique qui le tua sur le coup en le brûlant vif.

\- N'essaye pas de t'échapper d'ici si tu ne veux pas mourir, il faut que tu deviennes plus fort. En même temps j'ai appris que tu es le parabataï de l'élu de l'ange Raziel lança Valentin

Le chef se fit plaquer par terre par son fils adoptif, Jace fulmina de colère en regardant le vieil homme.

\- Tu peux me briser, me torturer ou autre ce qui t'enchante mais je t'interdis de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Alec tu m'entends je te tuerai de mes propres mains menaça Jace

\- A ce que je vois quand ça touche à ton parabataï tu te déchaînes, mais il est l'élue et notre sauveur pour créer un monde meilleur sans démon qui pullule sur terre déclara Valentin

Valentin le renversa en lui faisant une prise avant de l'emmener sur la terre ferme, au même moment Alec ressentit la présence de son parabataï sans commencer à le localiser. L'oméga se leva,

\- Il est sur terre, il faut que je fasse vite pour le rejoindre s'empressa Alec

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi conseilla Magnus

Alec sortit de l'appartement avant de revenir vers le sorcier, il noua ses bras autour du cou de l'immortel pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de partir. Magnus sourit en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres,

\- Ah les Lightwood, sourit Magnus

Entre-temps Jocelyn avait localisé son ex-mari ayant utilisé un sort sur un vêtement de Jace, elle avait une arbalète avec elle. Elle vit les deux assez loin, elle visa Valentin. Ce dernier vit son ex-femme en train de le viser, il se jeta sur Jace en faisant semblant de le protéger.

\- Attention s'écria Valentin

La flèche se planta dans l'épaule de Valentin, Jace vit Jocelyn et commença à faire un portail pour partir avec Valentin blessé. Clary et Simon arrivèrent rapidement, les deux femmes commençaient à se disputer quand Alec les rejoint par la voie des airs. La rousse âgée était surprise de voir les ailes d'Alec, elle avait appris que le noiraud était l'enfant de la prophétie mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses ailes d'ange. Alec les fusilla avant de rentrer à l'institut, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour dévider sa rage sur le sac de boxe. Clary entra dans la salle,

\- Alec, je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé. Ma mère ne voulait pas tuer Jace mais elle visait Valentin révéla Clary

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ton excuse, j'étais prés de revoir mon frère et ta mère a tout fichu en l'air. Depuis que tu as débarqué dans nos vies, ça été pagaille parce qu'on t'a aidé à chercher ta mère. Izzy a failli perdre ses runes, mes parents ont perdu la direction de l'institut et Jace est partit par ta faute et je me retrouve sans défense à présent car il est mon gardien fulmina Alec

\- Je veux retrouver Jace aussi bien que toi répliqua Clary

\- Non toi tu veux que les choses aillent dans ton sens Clary, tu ne fais pas partie de notre monde. Va t'en d'ici, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici cracha Alec

Clary eut les larmes aux yeux avant de serrer les poings et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'oméga, Isabelle entra dans la pièce en croisant les bras.

\- C'est grâce à moi que tu as pu rencontrer Magnus, sinon ça tu aurais été forcé de te fiancer à quelqu'un d'autre rétorqua Clary

\- C'est ton seul argument que tu as, tu es complètement pathétique. Tu sais quoi au lieu de Jace, ça aurait dû être toi d'être auprès de Valentin comme c'est ton père après tout son sang coule dans tes veines vociféra Alec

\- Alec apaisa Isabelle

Alec poussa d'un coup d'épaule la rousse avant d'aller sur le toit pour s'envoler et se calmer les nerfs, après un moment à se vider la tête il rentra à l'institut où Izzy l'attendait. Elle prévient d'une mission où l'émissaire de l'enclave les envoyait, ils se dirigeaient vers le hall quand Clary les prévient en voulant venir vers eux.

\- On t'a dit que tu n'es pas des nôtres rétorqua Alec

\- Alec, ça suffit ordonna Isabelle d'un ton léger dominant

Le noiraud se tut mais fusilla la rousse, la brune se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé Clary mais c'est une mission qu'Aldertree nous a confier tout les deux s'excusa Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Clary les larmes aux yeux

Le duo Lightwood alla enquêter sur les disparitions des terrestres, ils entraient dans un club de terrestre de combat avant d'observer le combat entre deux hommes. L'un des hommes gagna son titre, Isabelle le complimenta.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer des mouvements chez moi proposa le champion

\- Ça j'en doute se moqua Alec

\- Il est trop orgueilleux et arrogant en plus il est trop vantard, c'est un homme plein de péché constata Remiel en apparaissant

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

\- Tu veux te mesurer à moi joli garçon se moqua le champion

Alec était sur le point de se lancer quand sa sœur l'empêcha avant de se placer, le champion sourit en fixant les fesses de la brune. Celle-ci sourit de le mettre Ko dans deux mouvement,

\- Tu me montres ces mouvements se moqua Isabelle

\- Comme je le disais les humains sont tellement pathétique parfois ricana Remiel

\- Je suis du même avis que toi renchérit Alec

Ils attendirent le soir pour attendre les membres du cercle qui voulurent enlever le champion, le duo rentra à l'institut après que l'un soit partit par portail et l'autre se soit suicidé. Ils firent leurs rapports à Aldertree, ce dernier continua de fixer Alec d'une manière qui rendit mal à l'aise le noiraud. Alec alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son nid, Isabelle entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit en l'observant allonger dans le nid.

\- Il va revenir rassura Isabelle

\- Je sais qu'il va revenir mais il me manque, ça présence me manque souffla Alec en reniflant le débardeur de Jace

Jocelyn entra après avoir frappé à la porte, elle entra et se dirigea vers Alec. L'oméga ouvrit ses ailes et gronda férocement en voyant la rousse s'approcher de son nid, Isabelle eut le temps de la stopper à temps.

\- Ne t'avance pas plus, personne n'a le droit de venir prés de son nid expliqua Isabelle

\- Son nid demanda Jocelyn confuse

\- Les omégas dans les livres que j'ai lui font un nid avec les odeurs pour se sentir en sécurité et être apaisé expliqua Isabelle

\- Je voulais dire à Alec que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour localiser à Jace, Luke m'a donné une pierre d'adamas pour parabataï indiqua Jocelyn en montrant la pierre

Alec leva les yeux en sentant l'odeur de Jace à travers les vêtements qu'il avait éparpillés dans son nid, il sentit une caresse sur son visage et il reconnu de celle d'Haniel.

\- Ça pourrait te tuer si tu utilises cette pierre conseilla Haniel

\- Comment ça questionna Alec

\- Luke m'a relevé qu'il avait gardé au cas où à l'époque répondit Jocelyn

\- Je ne parlais pas à toi répondit Alec en plissant les yeux

\- Ton pouvoir de porteur de lumière est trop fort pour cette pierre, tu ne pourras pas le localiser sans risquer votre lien et vous entraîner dans une mort certaine répondit Haniel

Jocelyn était confus de voir l'oméga en train de parler tout seul avant de se souvenir qu'il avait la capacité de parler avec les anges,

\- Acceptes-tu de le localiser questionna Jocelyn

\- Non, mon pouvoir est trop fort pour la pierre, en même temps je saurai si Jace est en danger ou pas répondit Alec

\- Clary a été enlevé par Dot qui est sous l'influence de Valentin avoua Jocelyn

Isabelle serra les poings et prit le coude de Jocelyn pour l'entraîner dehors en refermant la porte de la chambre de son frère,

\- Vous êtes vraiment égoïste, vous voulez risquer la vie de mon frère pour trouver Clary fulmina Isabelle

\- C'est aussi un moyen pour retrouver Jace dans le sillage défendit Jocelyn

\- Vous êtes pathétique critiqua Isabelle en rentrant dans la chambre d'Alec en claquant la porte

Isabelle souffla et regarda son frère dans son nid en reniflant les affaires de son parabataï qui composait son nid, Haniel lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le chantage d'Aldertree et premier rendez-vous. Bisous glacées.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alec, ils seront gentils ensuite sauf Aldertree XD**

**Piiya69: Pou Maryse, elle va pas mal ramer pour se faire pardonner auprès de ses enfants dans cet histoire**

**Maia 0067: Les recherches de jace va être stoppé dans le chapitre tu vas comprendre**

**Alec Barton: Oui, étant le parabataï de l'élue ça lui donne un petit coupe de pouce mais sans communiquer avec les anges.**

**Lavigne 126: Voilà la suite et j'attends tes idées avec joie.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec était en train de s'entraîner au corps à corps avec Amenadiel, l'ange était un homme à forte carrure qui était chauve. La première fois que l'ange s'était présenté à Alec il était en train de s'entraîner avec Jace au corps à corps, la carrure de l'ange l'avait impressionné et lui avait fait un peu peur à l'époque. Amenadiel avait sourit et lui proposa de l'entraîner au corps à corps comme Remiel lui apprenait avec les armes, à force d'entraînement avec l'ange il était devenu plus fort que son parabataï qui le battait toujours. Il était devenu plus fort que n'importe quel chasseur de l'institut grâce aux enseignements des anges, chaque ange qui lui rendait visite lui enseignait une particularité propre à leurs pouvoirs. Amenadiel montra à Alec un mouvement difficile à exécuter et l'oméga essaya de tenter de faire la même chose avant de grimacer quand il échoua, l'ange le félicita et l'encouragea avant de partir vers le ciel. Il sourit avant de se traîner le corps endolori vers sa chambre, il prit une douche et s'endormit rapidement en pensant à son parabataï sous la caresse d'Haniel. Il se réveilla sous les secousses d'Isabelle avec le visage mi-heureuse-mi inquiète, elle lui révéla que Jace et Clary s'étaient échappés de l'emprise de Valentin. Clary était revenu à l'institut et fut séparé de Jace lorsqu'ils avaient plongé dans l'eau, Alec se releva tout de suite et essaya de localiser son frère et le sentit affaiblit. L'oméga prit un haut et se mit à courir vers le toit en ouvrant les ailes sous les cris de sa sœur qui l'appela, il s'envola en le chercher à travers la ville. Jace entre-temps réussit à joindre sa sœur en la prévenant qu'il se dirigeait chez Magnus, elle essaya de joindre Alec par téléphone sans succès. Alec suivit la trace de son parabataï jusqu'à l'appartement de son Alpha, il se posa vers le balcon de Magnus qui sourit en le voyant. Le sorcier ouvrit sa baie-vitrée, il l'invita à l'intérieur en l'attirant dans ses bras. Les deux s'embrassaient langoureusement, Alec gémit de plaisir dans le baiser ce qui fit sourire l'immortel. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Ta sœur m'a prévenu que Jace allait venir chez moi glissa Magnus

\- Il est blessé, je le sens avoua Alec

\- Il sera là prés de toi à présent rassura Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

L'oméga se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé, ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Le sorcier claqua des doigts et vit Jace blessé entrer dans le salon, Alec vint le soutenir rapidement.

\- Je vais te soigner rassura Alec

\- Je suis navré d'avoir tardé à revenir s'excusa Jace

\- Hé l'essentiel est que tu sois prés de moi maintenant, je voulais que tu sois en danger pour te localiser en même temps je voulais que tu sois sauf décréta Alec en prenant sa stèle

L'archer dessina une rune de guérison sur le bras de son frère, toutes ses blessures furent guéris rapidement qu'il ne garda aucune séquelle. Jace l'attira dans ses bras en le serrant, Alec le serra aussi dans ses bras. La porte d'entrée de Magnus s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Aldertree et quelques gardes,

\- Jace Herondale, vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Aldertree

\- Quoi ? Non il n'a rien fait réfuta Alec en voulant défendre son parabataï

\- Ce n'est rien Alec, j'ai été content de te retrouver sourit Jace en se levant pour les suivre

Isabelle et Clary arrivaient rapidement et trouva Jace menotté, la brune se jeta sur le blond en s'excusant.

\- Il fallait que je réussisse à te voir s'excusa Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas Izzy rassura Jace

Jace hocha la tête à l'encontre de Clary avant de suivre Aldertree, Alec soupira longuement quand il sentit des bras l'entourer.

\- Il est là maintenant rassura Magnus

\- L'épée mortelle l'innocentera de toute façon et il sera de retour sourit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de le laisser retourner à l'institut avec les filles, le noiraud était heureux de retrouver son frère. Il s'allongea sur son lit sous les caresses d'Haniel,

\- Il est là maintenant Haniel sourit Alec

\- Prés de toi, c'est tout ce qui compte sourit Haniel

Il hocha la tête et s'endormit rapidement, quelques jours plus tard Luke les appela ayant retrouvé un cadavre de terrestre victime d'un démon. Izzy était en train d'examiner le corps qui avait un trou béant à la place du cœur,

\- C'est l'œuvre d'un démon, il faudrait trouver les fluides commenta Isabelle

\- J'y vais avec Clary décréta Alec

Ils s'orientaient tout les deux à la recherche du démon, ils marchèrent un moment quand Alec se tourna vers la rousse et lui grava une rune de vision thermique pour rechercher les fluides du démon.

\- D'après Izzy, Aldertree va interroger Jace bientôt lança Clary en regardant le noiraud

\- Qu'importe, Jace est innocent et Aldertree va le réaliser. Jace sera bientôt de nouveau avec nous déclara Alec

Ils cherchaient les fluides du démon et virent un terrestre qui avait perdu la mémoire en observant ses mains ensanglanté, ils rentrèrent à l'institut avec le cadavre en ayant conclu que le démon était un démon possesseur qui exploitant la haine des autres. Isabelle et Lydia étaient en train de discuter entre elles et ne virent pas une ombre noire s'échapper par les conduits, ils allèrent faire leur rapports auprès d'Aldertree. Alec se sentit mal à l'aise devant son regard avide, il les avertit qu'il serait à la cité silencieuse pour interroger Jace. Après ça ils allèrent chacun vaquer à leurs occupations, l'oméga marcha dans le couloir avant de sourire et prit une direction à lui seul. Il s'installa devant le piano et entendit des battements d'aile et leva la tête pour voir Castiel,

\- Je vais t'aider à ce qu'il t'entende sourit Castiel

\- Merci Castiel remercia Alec

Au même moment Aldertree fit venir Jace pour l'interroger, les frères silencieux déposèrent l'épée mortelle pour que le blond soit interroger sous le pouvoir véridique de l'épée.

\- Jace Herondale, êtes-vous prêt pour être interroger au sujet de votre filiation avec Valentin Morgenstern questionna Aldertree

\- Je ne suis pas affilier à Valentin mais je suis prêt déclara Jace déterminé à prouver son innocence

L'émissaire était sur le point de commencer quand ils entendirent une musique de piano ainsi que une voix angélique,

\- Qu'est ce que cette musique demanda Aldertree en fronçant les sourcils en levant la tête

Il se tourna vers Jace qui avait les larmes aux joues, le blond avait reconnu la musique de son parabataï et se mit à toucher sa rune de parabataï. Tout l'institut entendait la voix d'Alec, Isabelle eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est Alec n'est ce pas interrogea Clary

\- Jace et lui avaient composé cette chanson ensemble pour fêter leur cérémonie de parabataï révéla Isabelle

Alec était en train de jouer au piano sous l'influence du pouvoir de l'ange Castiel qui lui permettait de se faire entendre jusqu'à Jace,

_What's the matter? Such an early morning? Just wanted call. And hear your voice. I know you're still in dream. But gotta to tell you. Before I'm leaving here. Things you always do Is only for you. It's not changed. Since we started in this place. Sorry, gave nothing to you Oh, it's not your word. So just go, my friend. I know you're staying. You know. I'm going Keep two hearts one. Anytime wow, wow. You see your future. I see my dreaming. There's no good bye. Even being all alone. By the corner seat. At late in the bar. The song reminds me. Blue air message from you. Please remember. And give me your song. Next to me once again. I know you're staying. You know. I'm going. Still believing. No end what we're gonna do. You keep your future. I keep my dreaming. There's no turn back. Even being all alone. I know you're staying. You know. I'm going. Still believing. No end what we're gonna do. You keep your future. I keep my dreaming. There's no turn back. __Even being all alone_, chanta Alec d'une voix angélique avec les yeux fermés **(1)**

Jace de l'autre côté sanglota en souriant en comprenant le message de son parabataï, il ferma les yeux en levant les yeux.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris Alec. Je me battrai pour prouver mon innocence et je serai bientôt auprès de toi promis Jace

Les frères ressentirent un calme serein sous la voix angélique d'Alec de même que l'émissaire de l'enclave, le blond posa ses mains sur l'épée mortelle qui s'illumina d'une lueur douce.

\- Le lien de Jace Herondale avec Alec Lightwood qui est l'élu des anges est tellement fort que l'épée résonne avec lui déduisit le frère silencieux

\- Je suis prêt déclara Jace d'une voix déterminé

Alec ouvrit les yeux en terminant les dernières notes du piano, il sourit à l'ange Castiel qui lui sourit.

\- Je crois qu'il a reçu ton message sourit Castiel

\- Je l'espère comme je suis inquiet pour lui s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais Sachiel est avec lui rassura Castiel en ouvrant les ailes pour partir

\- Merci Castiel remercia Alec

\- Ne me remercie pas, je l'ai fait parce que tu es notre petit protégé à tous sourit Castiel

L'alarme de l'institut sonna ce qui le fit se lever et aller voir quand il découvrit un corps de chasseur avec un trou béant,

\- Le démon s'est faufilé ici dans l'institut, il faut agir avec prudence conseilla Lydia

\- Il se nourrit de la haine qu'on a au fond de nous conclu Isabelle

La blonde hocha la tête pour confirmer la brune, ils se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Alec retourna vers sa chambre quand il entendit des bruits de lutte, il arriva et vit Raj sur le point d'arracher le cœur de Lydia. L'oméga l'attaqua en défendant la blonde, le démon s'échappa du corps de Raj pour disparaître dans les conduits. L'archer appela une équipe d'urgence avant d'essayer de rejoindre sa sœur, en route il croisa Clary qui le suivit. Ils trouvèrent Isabelle mais cette dernière s'était fait posséder par le démon,

\- Je suis fatigué de vivre dans ton ombre en plus tu es le fils préféré parce que tu es l'élu de la prophétie fulmina Isabelle

La rousse se jeta sur elle avant de se faire repousser par la jeune femme, elle plaqua son frère par terre sous le choc.

\- Izzy, je ne veux pas te faire du mal souffla Alec

\- Je vais te tuer ainsi je serai sous la lumière sourit Isabelle sous l'influence du démon

Isabelle essaya d'étrangler son frère aîné, celui-ci réussit à se dégager avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il ouvrit ses ailes avant de se concentrer sur son pouvoir divin, l'aura angélique d'Alec enlaça sa sœur qui se mit à hurler de douleur par l'influence du démon. Le démon s'échappa du corps d'Isabelle en lui causant une blessure, le démon se mit à tourbillonner sur place à la recherche d'un nouveau corps, il était sur le point de se fondre dans Clary quand Alec poussa la jeune fille sur le côté pour laisser le démon prendre possession de lui.

\- ALEC s'écria Clary

\- Tout ce pouvoir divin qu'il a en lui, c'est tellement puissant sourit le démon à travers le corps d'Alec

Le démon sourit avant de grimacer brutalement avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur avant de s'évanouir, Alec tomba au sol en toussant. Isabelle vint le voir en se tenant l'épaule,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Je vais bien, il a voulu jouer avec un pouvoir qui le dépassait sourit Alec faiblement

\- Alors c'est terminé interrogea Clary

\- Oui, c'est terminé répondit Isabelle en souriant

Jace et Aldertree avec Simon entraient dans la pièce, le vampire se dirigea vers la rousse en l'enlaçant. Jace ne perdit pas de temps et enlaça sa fratrie, ils se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils se reposaient ensemble, le blond en profita pour leur dire que Valentin avait profité de la situation à l'institut pour voler l'épée mortelle. Il avait prouvé son innocence devant Aldertree en le sauvant au lieu de courir après Valentin, l'émissaire à la suite de ça l'avait innocenté de ses actes. Alec était heureux de retrouver son frère, il était en train de vaquer à ses occupations quand il se dirigea vers la chambre de Jace. Il prit la petite pile de vêtements que le blond avait mis sur le côté, il sourit intérieurement. Jace faisait une petite pile de vêtements pour Alec pour qu'il puisse faire son nid, le noiraud les mit avec dans son nid. Il reçu un message de Magnus avant de partir rapidement voir son Alpha, il vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Magnus était en train de faire l'inventaire de son stock quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son oméga ce qu'il le fit rire,

\- Tu m'as contacté et c'est des crocs de vampire constata Alec en clignant les yeux

Le sorcier tenait un bocal contenant de crocs de vampire dans sa main, il se mit à sourire en coin ce qui fit rougir le chasseur.

\- C'est très bon pour la digestion et oui je t'ai appelé mais il n'y a pas d'urgence, je voulais juste te revoir révéla Magnus

Alec rougit avant de mordre ses lèvres, il s'avança vers l'immortel pour l'embrasser chastement. L'asiatique le prit par la hanche d'une seule main pour l'embrasser correctement,

\- Ça te dirait de sortir ce soir avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas habillé pour l'occasion rougit Alec

\- Ne bouge pas et laisse-moi faire sourit Magnus en reculant

Le chasseur ne bougea pas et regarda son fiancé en train de faire sa magie avec une seule main, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses vêtements se faire changer. Il portait à présent une chemise bleu marine avec un pantalon noir, le sorcier souffla sur son doigt d'une manière taquin.

\- Là tu es super sourit Magnus

Ils décidèrent d'aller dans un restaurant éthiopien, ils s'assirent tranquillement. Alec se sentit observé et vit plusieurs créatures obscurs en train de l'observer particulièrement, tout le monde obscur était au courant au sujet d'Alec. Magnus grogna doucement en les forçant à regarder ailleurs,

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je suis habitué à leur regard sur moi rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais je n'aime pas qu'on regarde mon fiancé ainsi surtout mon oméga gloussa Magnus

Alec rougit violemment et fut sauvé par un serveur qui apporta leur carte, il prit leur commande avant de partir sans jeter un regard déshabilleur sur Alec.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais à part baby-sitter ton parabataï et courir derrière Valentin demanda Magnus en buvant son verre de vin

\- Eh bien je m'entraîne avec les anges ou je leur parle, parfois j'organise mon nid en restant répondit Alec

\- Tu me laisserais voir ton nid un de ses jours si tu es d'accord proposa Magnus

Alec mordit ses lèvres devant la proposition du sorcier, il hocha la tête lentement. Le serveur ramena leurs plats, ils discutaient ensemble avant que Magnus paye leurs commandes malgré la protestation d'Alec. Ils allèrent dans un bar pour boire un verre tout les deux, Alec vit une table de billard et proposa à l'immortel de jouer une partie. Ils jouaient ensemble,

\- C'est comme le tir à l'arc en plus Remiel m'a donnée des astuces pour le tir à l'arc révéla Alec en touchant une balle

\- Je n'avais pas fait la comparaison sourit Magnus

Alec rata une boule ce qui le fit tiquer avant de se redresser,

\- Mais ça ne marche pas à tout les coups grimaça Alec

L'oméga alla boire de nouveau quand il entendit les bruits de boules, il se tourna pour voir l'immortel pencher vers la table de billard en train de frapper toutes les boules.

\- Tu fais ton truc n'est ce pas constata Alec en parlant de magie

\- Cela s'appelle de l'expérience, ok sourit Magnus

\- Ok sourit Alec

\- Ok gloussa Magnus

Il termina leur partie de jeu quand ils revinrent au bar pour boire leurs boissons de nouveau, Magnus claqua des doigts pour changer la musque sur le juke-box.

\- Tu as l'esprit compétitif ce qui est une très bonne chose remarqua Magnus

\- Avec Jace il le faut toujours, parfois j'ai des conseils des anges de temps en temps décréta Alec

\- Je comprends, je suppose que cela n'a pas dérangé tes anciennes relations sur le fait que tu pouvais parler aux anges questionna Magnus

Le noiraud ne répondit pas à sa question et le regarda en rougissant, il buvait son verre. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils en l'observant,

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, est ce que tu as été dans une relation avant moi questionna Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une relation avant toi, dés que j'ai eu quatorze ans et que je suis devenu l'oméga de la prophétie mes parents m'ont presque confiné dans l'institut jusqu'à mes seize ans en me présentant des prétendants pour me fiancer, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme différent relata Alec

\- Tu n'es pas différent Alexander, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel sourit Magnus

\- Et toi combien as-tu eu d'ex questionna Alec

\- Tu sais que ça n'as pas d'importance réfuta Magnus

\- Tu peux l'arrondir si tu veux proposa Alec

L'asiatique soupira discrètement en avalant son gorgé de sa boisson,

\- 17 répondit Magnus

\- 17 ce n'est pas beaucoup sourit Alec en l'observant

Le sorcier regarda devant lui en se raclant la gorge, l'oméga écarquilla les yeux en le regardant.

\- Dix-sept cent demanda Alec éberlué

\- C'est du passé tout ça et je suis aujourd'hui avec toi rassura Magnus en faisant un visage gêné

\- Dix-sept milles, s'étrangla Alec en examinant l'expression du sorcier

\- Je suis sortit avec des hommes, des femmes, des vampires, des loups-garous, des fées et quelques djinns mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer une personne exceptionnelle comme toi Alexander révéla Magnus

Alec était encore choqué d'apprendre pour les dix-milles ex de son fiancé, ils marchaient ensemble dans la rue. Ils rentrèrent dans le loft, Magnus enleva sa veste.

\- Même si j'aime les portails, j'aime bien de temps en temps marcher avoua Magnus

\- Je vois ça constata Alec

\- Tu n'as pas parlé durant notre marche remarqua Magnus en allant se servir d'un verre d'alcool

\- Je réfléchissais répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

L'oméga prit une grande respiration en observant le dos de son fiancé,

\- Magnus, tu penses qu'on est…stoppa Alec en cherchant le mot correct

\- Différent questionna Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'on est différents de quelques siècles qui nous sépare disons-le déclara Magnus

Alec prit son courage à deux mains en prenant une grande respiration, son oméga ronronnant à l'odeur de l'Alpha qui régnait dans l'appartement, il s'avança vers le sorcier.

\- Je me moque des personnes avec qui tu étais sourit Alec en nouant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Et moi, je me moque des personnes avec qui tu n'as pas été sourit Magnus en l'attirant dans ses bras

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement avant de transformer le baiser passionné, le sorcier l'attira vers le canapé pour l'embrasser encore plus. Le chasseur était à califourchon sur les jambes de son fiancé et profita de ses baisers, la porte se ferma brutalement ce qui les fit se séparer. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Jace avec un sac de sport,

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais as-tu une chambre de libre demanda Jace

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici interrogea Alec

\- Aldertree m'a foutu dehors parce que j'ai refusé d'écouter son ordre répondit Jace

\- Quel était son ordre pour que tu lui refuses questionna Alec

\- Il voulait que je t'ordonne en tant qu'Alpha intermédiaire de rompre tes fiançailles avec Magnus pour que tu te fiances avec lui à la place. En clair il veut devenir le roi divin par toi expliqua Jace

Ils entendirent un grognement menaçant dans le loft, ils détournèrent le regard vers Magnus qui avait les yeux rouges.

\- **Alexander est mien, il est mien seulement à moi** grogna Magnus d'un ton dominant

Le ton dominant de Magnus émoustilla les sens d'Alec, il haleta et mordit ses lèvres en se retenant de gémir de plaisir. Jace racla sa gorge en voyant les joues rouges de son parabataï, Magnus secoua la tête légèrement pour se changer les idées.

\- Je vais aller lui parler fulmina Alec

\- Laisse tomber en plus j'avais besoin d'un peu de recul auprès de l'institut avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment expliqua Jace

\- D'accord souffla Alec

Le blond s'avança et observa l'Alpha qui le regardait, le sorcier hocha la tête à son encontre en comprenant son attention. Jace enlaça son parabataï dans ses bras,

\- Tu m'as manqué mon pote et merci de m'avoir soutenu lorsque j'étais au plus bas remercia Jace

\- Même si tu me casse les pieds tu es mon parabataï sourit Alec

Le blond relâcha assez vite avant de tapoter l'épaule d'Alec, ce dernier sourit avant de se tourner vers son fiancé et vint l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je vais y aller expliqua Alec

\- D'accord, je t'envois un message sourit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et enfouis sa tête dans le cou de son Alpha et frotta son nez sur la peau, il respira l'odeur de son fiancé avant de reculer pour partir. Le sorcier regarda son fiancé partir et détourna le regard vers Jace,

\- Je vais te montrer la chambre et t'expliquer les règles déclara Magnus

Le noiraud rentra à l'institut en passant par le toit, il soupira longuement avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il prit sa douche avant de s'installer dans son nid pour s'endormir en s'entourant de ses ailes, une caresse dans ses cheveux se fit sentir er il reconnu Haniel. Il s'endormit rapidement, quelques jours plus tard ils organisaient le rite funéraire. Alec entra dans la pièce et vit sa sœur en train de sourire, il sourit en voyant qu'elle se sentait mieux après sa possession du démon. Isabelle lui prit le bras en souriant,

\- Jace m'a dit que tu étais à la citadelle imprenable pour rencontrer les sœurs de fers sourit Alec

\- Ouais d'ailleurs elles voudraient tous te rencontrer comme tu peux communiquer avec les anges, l'une d'elles a même suggérer que tu deviens le frère de fer nargua Isabelle

\- Pas question, je ne veux pas renoncer à Magnus refusa Alec

Isabelle sourit et fronça les sourcils en voyant Aldertree entrer dans la pièce, Alec le fusilla avant de se présenter pour la cérémonie. Il entendit un bruit d'aile et tourna la tête pour voir Azraël,

\- Ray-Ray interpella Alec

\- Je suis venu faire mon travail signala Azraël en levant les mains

Les âmes des chasseurs et des frères silencieux qui étaient mort s'élevèrent dans les airs avant de venir dans les mains de l'ange de la mort,

\- Je vais conduire vos âmes là elles devraient être déclara Azraël

L'oméga avait observé la scène et le vit partir, une semaine plus tard le noiraud rentra avec son Alpha en sortant d'un portail.

\- Même si j'aime les sushis, je préfère un bon hamburger décréta Alec

\- Le monde est à toi Alexander sourit Magnus en rangeant un petit vase qu'il avait acheté

Le chasseur prit un petit sac et se tourna vers le sorcier qui était étonné devant le petit sac,

\- J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu rougit Alec

\- Merci remercia Magnus en sortant le cadeau du petit sac

L'asiatique vit un porte-clefs avec un petit peluche d'un chat qui tenait un cœur entre ses pattes,

\- Tu ne me cesseras pas de m'impressionner déclara Magnus en l'attirant dans ses bras

\- J'espère continuer sourit Alec en nouant ses bras autour de son cou

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand ils entendirent des rires féminins et masculins, ils se séparent en soupirant.

\- Je n'ai plus eu de colocataires aussi effrontés depuis que j'ai partagé une chambre avec Casanova dans le doge palace révéla Magnus

\- Casanova répéta Alec

Le sorcier était sur le point de s'expliquer quand son fiancé leva la main pour le stopper,

\- Je vais dire à Jace qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça se renfrogna Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave rassura Magnus en le stoppant

L'Alpha claqua des doigts avant de mettre la musique, il attira son amant dans ses bras.

\- Mieux demanda Magnus

\- Mieux sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse et commençèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, ils profitèrent du moment.

* * *

**1: Blue air Message de City Hunter Animation**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la première rune de Max et la menace d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec un 100 % du malec dans ce chapitre**

**Maia 0067: Alec donne des petits attentions à son Alpha, encore du malec dans ce chapitre qui va te plaire**

**Lavigne 126: Je savais que l'os t'aurait plu à ce point c'est vrai que c'était épique cet os XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec était en train de soupirer agréablement en sentant les lèvres de son fiancé dans son cou, Magnus était en train de lui faire un suçon pour faire comprendre aux autres que l'oméga était rien qu'à lui. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément encore une fois, le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui signala une mission de Shadowhunter ce qui les fit se séparer tout en soupirant longuement. Le noiraud embrassa encore une fois son amant avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son parabataï, ce dernier était en compagnie d'une femme-fée. Les deux interrompirent leurs ébats pour regarder Alec qui préféra regarder le mur d'en face qui était plus intéressant, la fée s'en alla sous le soupir frustré de Jace. Son frère lui prit son pantalon qui traîna et l'envoya vers lui, le blond l'attrapa et le mit sans vouloir aller avec Alec pour une mission. Le noiraud soupira dépité en voyant que Jace ne voulait pas retourner à l'institut par rapport à Clary, les deux ne savaient pas comment se comporter depuis la tentative de Valentin de les manipuler en plus que la rousse sortait avec Simon à présent. Alec lui confia au sujet de la flèche d'amour de Muriel et que les deux s'aimaient d'un amour profond, Jace médita sur les paroles de son frère qui partait pour la mission. Il fit sa mission avant de voler jusqu'à l'institut, il tourna la tête en sentant une présence pour voir Ariel en train de voler prés de lui. Il atterrit sur le toit et vit que l'ange continuait son chemin ce qui le fit sourire, il descendit vers la salle des opérations et trouva sa sœur en train de chercher quelques choses sur le moniteur ce qui le fit s'inquiéter. Ça faisait un mois depuis que Valentin avait volé l'épée mortelle, Isabelle et Clary avaient été en mission à la citadelle imprenable auprès des sœurs de fers pour se renseigner sur l'épée. Elles apprirent que l'épée ne pouvait s'activer et détruire tout le monde obscur que sous l'influence d'une énergie angélique voir par un ange, la brune conclu que son frère pouvait être en danger étant le porteur de lumière divine. Ils attendirent un mouvement de la part de Valentin pour le localiser, Valentin était en train de préparer la destruction du monde obscur avec l'épée mortelle. Alec s'avança vers Isabelle qui éteint le moniteur en voyant son frère,

\- Tu n'as pas été en mission constata Alec

\- Aldertree m'a mit sur une autre mission pour le moment, alors comment vas Magnus sourit Isabelle

\- Il va très bien, il te passe le bonjour sourit Alec

Sa sœur gloussa en tirant sur le col de sa robe ce qui attira son attention, il constata qu'elle était en sueur et pâle.

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Alec en posant la main sur son front

\- Tout va bien, juste un peu fatigué rassura Isabelle

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu conseilla Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de se souvenir de quelque chose,

\- Ta chaleur arrive bientôt alors vas-tu la passer avec Magnus questionna Isabelle

Alec rougit violemment en se raclant la gorge, il entend un bruit d'aile et pivota pour voir l'ange Muriel assis prés de lui.

\- Muriel interpella Alec

\- Bonjour Alec sourit Muriel

\- Muriel est là demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, pour répondre à ta question. Je ne suis pas prêt à être intime avec Magnus même si je l'aime rougit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je te taquine, je suis sûr que Magnus comprendra que tu veux passer ta chaleur seul jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à la passer avec lui rassura Isabelle

Le noiraud hocha la tête en souriant à sa sœur, l'ange Muriel sourit en les regardant.

\- Izzy a raison en disant que Magnus comprendra pour toi, il t'aime profondément plus que son âme lui-même. De toutes façons les flèches de l'archange Chamuel sont très puissantes qu'on dit que ses flèches réunissent les âmes-sœurs décrit Muriel

\- Oh, je ne savais pas cela s'étonna Alec

\- Quoi donc Alec interrogea Isabelle

\- Muriel me dit que les flèches de l'archange Chamuel sont destinées aux âmes-sœurs et qui sont rare répéta Alec

\- Magnus et toi vous êtes des âmes-sœurs ça fait aucun doute sourit Isabelle en passant une main sur son front en sueur

\- Vaux mieux que tu ailles te reposer conseilla Alec

\- J'y vais de ce pas sourit Isabelle

Alec sourit avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer, Haniel lui caressa les cheveux ce qui l'endormit. Le lendemain il prit une douche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour boire son café, il entendit un appel à l'aide ce qui lui fit mal à cœur. Il haleta rapidement, l'appel s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête, il prit son petit déjeuner et vaqua à ses occupations de chasseur avant de partir rendre visite à son fiancé. Magnus ouvrit sa porte et sourit en le voyant, l'oméga se jeta au cou du sorcier en l'embrassant amoureusement. L'Alpha l'attira dans ses bras en refermant la porte avec sa magie, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils allèrent dans le salon, le noiraud était assis sur les genoux de son fiancé.

\- Comment était ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude, l'ange Muriel m'a rendu visite aujourd'hui et toi ta journée demanda Alec à son tour

\- Que des plaintes auprès de mes clients se lamenta Magnus en réfugiant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec

L'immortel respira l'odeur oméga d'Alec ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, l'Alpha en lui ronronna à son odeur. Alec passa une main dans les cheveux de Magnus, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois passionnément. Le sorcier l'attira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser, sans qu'il se rendre compte il fit allonger son amant sur le canapé. L'immortel dévia ses lèvres dans le cou du noiraud qui haleta légèrement, le sorcier suçota une parcelle de peau dans le cou de son amant avant de passer sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec. Ce dernier passa une main sous la chemise de Magnus et caressa la peau caramélisé, ils s'embrassaient à bout de souffle. Alec sentit son lubrifiant naturel d'oméga s'écouler légèrement entre ses cuisses ce qui le gênait fortement, les narines de Magnus se gonflaient en sentant le lubrifiant d'oméga de son fiancé. Il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres comme un assoiffé, Alec gémit au baiser affamé de son amant. Magnus l'embrassa quand il sentit son charme vaciller autour de se yeux, il se retira brutalement en s'asseyant et évita de regarder Alec qui se redressa.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal questionna Alec hésitant

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal mais parfois je perds le contrôle avoua Magnus en tournant la tête pour montrer sa marque de sorcier

Les yeux de chats de Magnus époustouflaient Alec qui était hypnotisé, il s'assit sur les jambes de Magnus pour les observer encore plus en lui caressant la joue.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, tu es beau et si parfait souffla Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Alexander hoqueta Magnus surpris

Alec l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant de nouveau, l'oméga s'approcha encore plus de son amant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Alec eu un air gêné et se tortilla sur les jambes de son fiancé.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus en le regardant

\- Euh…si…ça…va…juste…euh bredouilla Alec

\- Alexander, tu peux tout me dire. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi promis Magnus

\- Tes yeux…hésita Alec les joues rouges

\- Tu veux que je les fasse disparaître, je peux comprendre que ça te...coupa Magnus

\- NON…euh je veux dire…juste rougit Alec cherchant les bon mots

Le sorcier ne comprit pas l'air mi gêné et mi hésitant d'Alec, il prit une respiration avant de sentir l'odeur du lubrifiant de son amant qui était plus forte que le moment d'avant. L'Alpha lécha ses lèvres, il fronça les sourcils en regardant son fiancé sur ses jambes.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, est ce que ce sont mes yeux qui te font t'exciter ainsi questionna Magnus

Alec rougit violemment et hocha la tête en mordant ses lèvres, le sorcier était surpris par le chasseur. Durant sa longue existence beaucoup de ses amants avaient peur de ses yeux qui était un rappel constant de son patrimoine démoniaque, et Alec les trouva excitant.

\- Durant ma longue existence, beaucoup de personnes ont eu peur de mes yeux de chat et toi tu es les trouve excitant. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner confia Magnus

\- Je les trouve beau et aussi excitant, tu es parfait Magnus sourit Alec en lui caressant sa joue

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ils entendirent que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Ils se séparèrent et Alec se mit sur le côté pour laisser l'immortel se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte, Magnus l'ouvrit et vit Raphaël tomber dans ses bras blessé sur tout le visage.

\- Je n'avais aucun endroit où aller à part ici souffla Raphaël en s'évanouissant

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais prendre soin de toi rassura Magnus en le soutenant

Magnus l'emmena dans le salon, Alec se leva et vit son fils blessé sur le visage.

\- RAPHAËL s'écria Alec en se précipitant sur son fils

Le sorcier le fit s'allonger sur son fauteuil allongé et commença à le guérir avec sa magie sous le regard inquiet d'Alec, l'oméga tenait la main de son fils inquiet.

\- Il va aller bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, je suis en train de le guérir. Par contre il aura besoin de sang rassura Magnus

\- Je vais aller préparer ça, est ce que tu en as dans ton réfrigérateur questionna Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Alec se leva et alla préparer un verre de sang pour Raphaël, le vampire se réveilla au même moment. Il soupira en voyant qu'il était bien chez Magnus,

\- Tu pourrais me dire qui t'a fait ça mon chou demanda Magnus

\- C'est Aldertree qui m'as fait à cause de Camille, elle a réussit à s'enfuir et maintenant elle s'attaque à des terrestres ce qui rejette la faute sur le clan. Aldertree a promit de nous brûler vif si nous retrouvons pas Camille relata Raphaël

\- Aldertree s'attaque à toi car il sait que je t'ai recueillit autrefois et je te considère comme mon fils déclara Magnus en soignant les blessures de son fils de cœur

L'oméga revint avec une tasse de sang pour le mexicain et tendit pour lui, il s'assit prés de lui. Raphaël but le verre de sang qui régénéra ses blessures, Alec le regarda inquiet sur le visage. Le vampire regarda les deux ensembles avant de comprendre la situation et sourit en coin, il était sur le point de parler quand la sonnette de la porte sonna de nouveau. Magnus roula des yeux et l'ouvrit avec sa magie, Simon entra dans la pièce en tenant une boîte entre les mains.

\- Magnus, il faut que tu m'aides, ça concerne la boîte qu'on a retrouvé chez Camille signala Simon en levant les yeux

\- Te voilà toi, tu sais par ta faute que tout le clan est menacé par Aldertree gronda Raphaël en se levant

\- Si tu arrêtais aussi de menacer ma famille gronda Simon à son tour

\- J'aurai arrêté si tu cessais de jouer les idiots, regarde ce que l'émissaire de l'enclave a fait de mon visage gronda Raphaël en montrant ses crocs

Simon montra ses crocs, les deux commençaient à se battre quand Magnus et Alec vinrent les séparer. Alec prit Raphaël dans ses bras ce qui le fit calmer un peu, le vampire respira l'odeur de sa mère.

\- Calme-toi Raphaël apaisa Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

Le vampire se calma sous la voix douce de « sa mère », Magnus tenait Simon qui se calma à son tour.

\- Bien maintenant nous pouvons parler en tant que gens civilisé et je vais nous servir à boire un double pour moi proposa Magnus en se servant un verre

\- Tu as de la chance que ma mère soit là sinon je t'aurai arraché les crocs menaça Raphaël en fusillant Simon

\- Raphaël gronda Alec ce qui le fit taire

Magnus haussa un sourcil devant l'échange entre le vampire et le chasseur, Simon montra la boîte en expliquant qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était l'ayant retrouvé chez Camille. Raphaël l'arracha dans sa main,

\- Ce sont les cendres de la tombe de Camille, en plus que tu es sa créature décréta Raphaël en lui coupant la main

\- Aie grimaça Simon en se tenant la main

Le sang de Simon tomba sur le couvercle de la boîte qui s'ouvrit, Magnus buvait son martini avant de regarder les cendres.

\- J'aurai besoin des choses que vous pouviez aller me chercher proposa Magnus en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître une liste

\- Bien sûr accepta Simon

\- D'accord et si tu l'ouvres je te plante un pieu dans le cœur menaça Raphaël en fixant Simon

\- Raphaël gronda Alec encore une fois

Raphaël fit la moue enfantine, l'oméga s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le mexicain tenta de ne pas sourire ce qui fit un grimace qui amusa le couple,

\- A plus mon fils sourit Alec

\- A plus maman sourit Raphaël

\- Et ne te querelles pas avec Simon même si il est chiant, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Clary sur le dos grimaça Alec

\- J'essaierai promis Raphaël

Les deux vampires s'en allèrent tout les deux en se chamaillant, Magnus arqua un sourcil en regardant son fiancé qui rougit sous son regard.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai eu un enfant hors mariage qui est Raphaël, pour t'expliquer je lui ai donné naissance en me servant de mon pouvoir rougit Alec

\- Ça explique pourquoi est ce que tu étais inquiet pour lui, et que tu t'es précipité sur lui et gronder comme un parent déduisit Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas fâché que j'ai un enfant avant notre mariage questionna Alec en penchant la tête

\- Pour te dire, Raphaël est comme mon fils. Je l'ai recueillit autrefois lors de sa transition en vampire, alors je le considère comme mon fils et lui me considère comme son père expliqua Magnus

\- Ce qui fait de nous ses parents gloussa Alec

Magnus l'attira dans ses bras en gloussant, ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand le sorcier le relâcha en regardant la boîte. Alec comprit l'intention de son fiancé,

\- J'y vais, j'ai un compte à rendre à Aldertree fulmina Alec en pensant à l'émissaire de l'enclave

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla Magnus

Le noiraud hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser chastement, il sortit de l'immeuble avant de s'envoler dans les airs pour prendre le chemin de l'institut. Il atterrit sur le toit et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Aldertree qui lisait un dossier leva les yeux vers l'oméga,

\- Vos parents ne vous ont pas appris la politesse monsieur Lightwood questionna Aldertree

Ils étaient plus préoccupés ailleurs qu'ils ont oublié de me les apprendre, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de politesse. D'abord je me suis retenu lorsque vous avez chassé Jace hors de l'institut par rapport à Jace mais que vous vous attaquiez à mon fils ça je ne le tolérai pas fulmina Alec

\- Votre fils ? Je n'ai aucune information que vous ayez eu un fils surtout hors mariage interrogea Aldertree

\- Ça ne concerne que moi et personne d'autre, comment osez-vous lui faire du mal et le torturer ainsi s'énerva Alec

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous êtes en train de parler Monsieur Lightwood répliqua Aldertree confus

\- Je parle de Raphaël Santiago, il est mon fils comme je lui ai donné naissance moi-même. Vous l'avez torturé ce qui est à l'encontre des accords décréta Alec

\- Une créature obscure qui ne voulait pas révéler les informations que je voulais en plus il est soupçonné avec son clan sur plusieurs meurtres sur des terrestres déclara Aldertree

Alec plaqua ses mains sur le bureau d'Aldertree, ses ailes s'ouvrirent en grand dans la pièce. Elles touchaient le mur de chaque pièce, il entendit des bruits d'ailes.

\- Alec, contrôle-toi tu es en train de perdre le contrôle de tes pouvoirs conseilla Anaël

\- Il a blessé mon fils grinça Alec

\- Je le sais mais tu dois te calmer apaisa Anaël

Le noiraud prit des grandes respirations pour se calmer, Aldertree le vit en train de parler seul et supposa qu'il parlait avec un ange. Alec avait les yeux fermés et s'ouvrirent pour observer l'émissaire de l'enclave,

\- La prochaine fois que vous blessez l'un de mes proches, je vous jure que l'ange Raziel n'aura aucune pitié pour vous menaça Alec

Le noiraud s'en alla et s'orienta dans sa chambre, il se refugia dans son nid en respirant l'odeur de sa fratrie. Jace entra dans la chambre et le vit dans son nid, il s'assit sur le lit sans trop approcher du nid.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu étais énervé questionna Jace

\- Aldertree a fait du mal à Raphaël en le torturant raconta Alec en reniflant un débardeur d'Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Il est mon fils, je lui ai donné naissance et personne n'a droit de lui faire du mal déclara Alec

\- Je sais souffla Jace en sachant l'instinct protecteur de l'oméga

Le téléphone de Jace sonna et il répondit, il raccrocha et se tourna vers son parabataï.

\- Luke nous appelle sur le terrain, l'un des membre de sa meute a localisé l'endroit où Valentin est indiqua Jace

\- Alors on y va répondit Alec en se levant de son nid

Ils allèrent prévenir Isabelle qui vint avec eux, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de Luke. Alec ressentit le cri d'un ange ce qui le fit pleurer en tombant sur le sol, Clary ressentait le cri en même temps que le noiraud. Isabelle soutient son frère qui pleurait sur le sol et la rousse qui hurlait de douleur soutenu par Jace

\- Faîtes que ça s'arrête grimaça Clary de douleur

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe interrogea Jace en sentant un léger bourdonnement

\- Il à mal seigneur il appelle au secours, c'est un ange qui a mal et appelle au secours. Mon dieu sa souffrance est insupportable, Valentin est en train de le torturer pleura Alec en agrippant Isabelle

\- Bon sang sois maudit Valentin, il a transgressé les lois en s'attaquant à un ange déclara Luke d'une voix blanche

\- Il faut aller le libérer maintenant, d'après ce que je sais Valentin à l'épée mortelle signala Isabelle

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lieu où se trouvait Valentin, ils se séparèrent chacun en trois groupes. Alec et Clary partirent ensemble à la recherche de l'ange, ils le trouvèrent sur le toit attaché et blessé. Ils se battirent contre les membres du cercle, les deux s'avançaient vers l'ange.

\- Tout va bien, on va te sortir de là rassura Alec

\- Je vous remercie mes enfants remercia l'ange

\- Je l'entends s'étonna Clary

\- C'est normal car mon sang coule dans tes veines Clarissa sourit l'ange

\- Tu es l'ange Ithuriel déduisit Alec

\- Exact Alexander confirma Ithuriel

Clary vit une rune s'afficher devant elle et la dessina sur les chaînes de l'ange Ithuriel, après sa libération de ses chaînes Ithuriel ouvrit ses ailes quand Jace arriva vers eux et vit l'ange. Le blond eut le souffle coupé et s'avança lentement quand l'ange l'invita à venir, il sourit et montra à Clary et Jace une image avant de filer telle une étoile filante vers le ciel.

\- Putain maintenant je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens quand tu vois les autres anges déclara Jace

\- Je sais, c'est intense la première fois. Allons rejoindre les autres proposa Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers Izzy et Luke qui les attendaient, Valentin s'était échappé encore une fois avec l'épée et la coupe. Ils rentrèrent pour se reposer, Alec alla prendre une douche avant de s'écouler dans son lit sous les caresses d'Haniel dans ses cheveux.

\- Comment va Ithuriel interrogea Alec

\- Il est en train de se régénérer ses blessures et c'est grâce à toi et Clary qu'il est encore en vie remercia Haniel

Alec sourit avant de s'endormir rapidement, quelques jours plus tard l'oméga informa l'état de santé d'Ithuriel qui réjouit Jace et Clary. Isabelle et Alec étaient en train de regarder le moniteur,

\- Ce n'est pas juste que vous avez vu un vrai ange enfin plus pour Clary et Jace parce que toi c'est habituel bouda Isabelle

\- Je te promets d'appeler l'archange Gabriel pour toi promis Alec

\- Merci Alec, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer se réjouit Isabelle

L'oméga l'embrassa sur le front, il leva les yeux en voyant un mouvement dans le hall.

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE salua Max en arrivant

\- Max salua Isabelle en accueillant son petit frère

Maryse arriva derrière Max ce qui refroidit un peu l'ambiance,

\- On ne t'a pas vu aux rites funéraires accusa Isabelle

\- Malheureusement les choses se sont un peu compliqué à Idris s'excusa Maryse

\- Papa lui au moins nous a donner de vos nouvelles contrairement à toi accusa Isabelle encore une fois

\- Je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi, Max mon cœur tu peux leur dire la bonne nouvelle sourit Maryse

\- J'ai réussit tous mes examens et je suis prêt à recevoir ma première rune annonça Max de fierté

\- Tu as réussit à parfaire ton pieds retourné conclu Alec

\- Oh que oui, j'ai mis Ko quatre de mes professeurs se vanta Max en se mettant en garde avec Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs ton père ne pourra pas assister à la cérémonie donc en tant qu'homme de la famille après ton père sera toi qui va la diriger informa Maryse

\- Il n'assiste pas à la première cérémonie de son propre fils à croire que vous ne vous souciez vraiment pas de nous cracha Isabelle

La jeune femme tourna le dos et préféra partir, Maryse soupira et la suivit. Alec commença à marcher avec Max pour discuter,

\- Je pense que tu regrettes de ne plus être à Idris déduisit Alec

\- Pas trop, au moins je suis à l'abri des disputes grimaça Max

\- Des disputes, questionna Alec

\- Papa et maman se disputaient assez souvent concernant tes fiançailles avec ton Alpha répondit Max

\- Est-ce qu'ils se réconciliaient interrogea Alec

\- Quand papa a finis de dormir sur le canapé même une fois maman l'a bannit dans une tente dans la cour en disant que le canapé est trop luxueux pour lui confia Max

L'oméga se retient de rire avant de discuter avec son frère sur d'autre sujet, il se rendit ensuite chez son fiancé. Il entra et le vit en train de ranger un livre,

\- Ma mère est en ville informa Alec

\- Oh il faut que je quitte la ville pour éviter Maryse Lightwood déclara Magnus

Le chasseur sourit en gloussant légèrement,

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'organiser une fête proposa Alec

\- Tu m'as regardé sourit Magnus en se retournant vers lui

\- C'est pour la cérémonie de première rune de Max avoua Alec

\- J'aime beaucoup Max Alexander mais ta mère n'a pas encore digéré le fait que je sois fiancé à toi et en plus j'ai failli lui casser le poignet rappela Magnus

\- Mais le fait de nous voir tout les deux ensemble et de me voir heureux avec toi, ça lui fera changer d'avis allez dis-oui supplia Alec

\- Non refusa Magnus en allant s'asseoir tout en croisant les bras

Alec soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, le noiraud commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en le suppliant.

\- Si tu dis oui, je reste pour toute la nuit sans repartir à l'institut proposa Alec

\- A savoir que tu vas dormir avec moi sans que tu rentres à l'institut et dormir là-bas demanda Magnus

\- Si tu dis oui minauda Alec en papillonnant les yeux

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment l'élu des anges et non des démons au vue de comment tu me manipules ainsi bouda Magnus

L'oméga éclata de rire avant de réfugier sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé, plus tard il présenta le faire-part à sa mère.

\- Ton fiancé a accepté de faire une cérémonie de Shadowhunter articula Maryse d'une voix méprisante

\- La tradition change répliqua Alec

\- Très bien je te remercie d'organiser la fête de Max remercia Maryse

Alec se pencha vers sa mère d'un air narquois,

\- Remercie Magnus rétorqua Alec en s'en allant

Ils organisaient la fête de Max, Magnus étaient stressé avant de se faire rassurer par l'oméga.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'infiltration de Valentin et la dépendance d'Isabelle. Bisous glacées. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: Si il y aura d'autres scène entre les deux avec Magnus**

**Maia007: Il prends de plus en plus de l'assurant notre petit Alec avec son Alpha encore plus de malec das ce chapitre**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi avec le nez en sang et un Sébastian en Neko saucissonner " Tu es tout pardonné avec ceci XD Oh crois-moi Alec ne vas pas l'épargner quand il va apprendre pour Isabelle allez la suite**

**Lavigne 126: Demain l'une de tes idées sera au rendez-vous et ce sera très assez chaud mais ce n'est pas le lemon**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec était ravis de voir que la fête se passait très bien, Magnus prés de lui était stressé que quelque chose aille de travers. Le noiraud le rassura ce qui le fit se sentir soulagé, Maryse et Max arrivèrent un peu plus tard. La matriarche présenta une bouteille de vin à Magnus en essayant d'être polie, le sorcier lui fit un sourire charmant avant d'inviter Max à profiter de sa fête sur le thème de Barcelone en l'honneur de Robert qui était absent de la cérémonie de son fils cadet. Au bout d'un moment Alec se retrouva avec sa mère et Magnus dehors pour qu'il offre son cadeau à Max, ce dernier vit la magie de son futur beau-frère. Il commença à poser des questions sur la marque de sorcier de Magnus, Alec commença à gronder son petit frère quand sa mère lui fit rappeler qu'il était curieux à son âge. Son fiancé le rassura avant de lui montrer sa marque de sorcier à savoir ses yeux de chat ce qui fit sursauter Max légèrement, il posa encore des questions ce qui fit gronder Jace à son encontre. Max lui répliqua qu'il n'était pas de leur famille ce qui était les mots prononcé par Maryse, Jace regarda sa mère adoptive choqué avant de lui lancer un regard douloureux et de partir. Alec se tourna vers sa mère et lui grogna dessus avant de partir à la recherche de son parabataï, il vit Sachiel atterrit devant lui en l'informant d'une concentration de magie noire dans le loft. Il se mit à la recherche de Magnus cette fois-ci et l'informa de la situation, le sorcier prit son grimoire et commença à remettre tout en ordre avant de se faire voler son grimoire. L'immortel plaça une barrière magique pour empêcher la personne de partir avec son grimoire, il scanna chaque personne avant de les laisser partir. Sachiel qui était présent signala à Alec la présence d'un sorcier en plus de Magnus, l'asiatique fronça les sourcils en réfléchissants avant de se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout le groupe entourait le lit du sorcier, ce dernier fit signe à Jace qui retira la couverture en découvrant un chat roux. Le chat se transforma en une femme assez âgée rousse, elle jeta un sort à tous à part Magnus qui se protégeait avec Alec. Il envoya une boule de feu vers elle, elle répliqua avant de se faire capturer par la magie de Magnus.

\- J'aurais du te laisser dans les ruines de la bastille en rampant, les sorts français ont toujours été tes préférés, Iris Rousse cracha Magnus

\- Je t'en prie Magnus supplia Iris

\- Délivre-les ordonna Magnus

Iris fit un mouvement de main et Jace ainsi que les autres les rejoignirent dans le salon, Alec observa la scène avec son fiancé.

\- Où est mon grimoire interrogea Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas où il est mentit Iris

Magnus resserra sa magie autour de la gorge d'Iris qui se mit à étouffer,

\- Où est mon grimoire réitéra Magnus

\- Il est avec Valentin, il m'a fait du chantage car il avait enlevé Madzie sous mes yeux répondit Iris

\- Très bien maintenant tu vas aller dans ta nouvelle destination que tu vas apprécier sourit Magnus sadiquement

\- S'il te plait laisse-moi je ne l'ai fait que pour la survie de Madzie supplia Iris

\- Qu'en est-il des femmes que tu as enlevé et séquestrer et fait violer pour faire un élevage de sorcier ? Tu croyais que je ne saurai pas sous ma juridiction que tu faisais ces choses ignobles, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ta nouvelle vie dans les cachots du labyrinthe en spirale. Le conseil des sorciers est au courant de ton crime, je te souhaite un très agréable séjour ricana Magnus en l'envoyant par un portail

Les cris d'Iris s'amoindrirent quand le portail se referma, l'immortel renfila avec dédain. Alec s'avança et lui caressa la joue pour l'embrasser chastement,

\- Il faut que je retrouve mon grimoire car il contient des sorts du plus puissant au moins puissants déclara Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que Valentin a besoin du grimoire de Magnus interrogea Jace

\- Il a besoin d'un sort pour faire activer l'épée révéla Sachiel

\- Tu crois ça Sachiel demanda Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alec interrogea Jace en voyant la forme floue de l'ange

\- Sachiel pense que Valentin veut activer l'épée avec un sort avoua Alec

\- Ça ne peut pas car il aura besoin d'élément angélique pour activer l'épée, le seul moyen est détruire l'épée mortelle décréta Clary

\- On ne peut pas détruire l'épée mortel réfuta Alec

Jace et Clary expliquèrent le message d'Ithuriel, Sachiel roula des yeux ce qui attira l'attention d'Alec.

\- Tu sais quelque chose n'est ce pas interrogea Alec en observant Sachiel

\- Juste qu'Ithuriel vous a donné une mauvais direction en terme de message, il voulait te prévenir de l'arrivée d'une personne. L'étoile du matin et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire Alec déclara Sachiel en ouvrant ses ailes

Alec hocha la tête en regardant l'ange partir, il se tourna vers les autres qui débattaient sur le sujet.

\- La venue de l'étoile du matin informa Alec

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles demanda Isabelle confuse

Magnus écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les paroles d'Alec, il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Il s'avança vers Jace et Clary pour poser ses mains sur leurs têtes, il vit le message de l'ange Ithuriel ce qui lui confirma les paroles de son fiancé.

_\- Comme tu es tombé du ciel astre brillant, fils de l'aurore ! Comme tu as été renversé jusqu'à terre, dompteur des nations ! Tu disais en ton cœur : Je monterai au ciel, au-dessus des étoiles de Dieu j'érigerai mon trône, je m'assiérai sur la montagne du rendez-vous, dans les profondeurs du Nord. Je monterai sur les hauteurs des nuées, je serai l'égal du Très-Haut, _la venue du l'étoile du matin. Morgenstern en allemand veut dire étoile du matin, un autre Morgenstern expliqua Magnus après avoir cité un passage

\- Je suis la seule Morgenstern encore en vie avec Valentin, Jonathan est mort lors de l'incendie de la maison familiale des Fairchirld réfuta Clary

\- A moins que Valentin ne nous ais pas dit toute la vérité, pour ça il faut le capturer et lui soutirer les informations signala Jace

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec lui, ils décidaient de rentrer pour assister la première cérémonie de Max. Alec attendit encore un peu pour pouvoir embrasser son fiancé,

\- Je vais faire la cérémonie de Max ensuite je reviens tenir ma promesse de passer la nuit avec toi promis Alec

\- Tu as intérêt sinon tu vas subir mon courroux Alexander menaça Magnus faussement

\- Ce que j'ai peur du grand méchant Magnus Bane gloussa Alec

Magnus l'attira dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément, il relâcha son amant pour qu'il puisse partir. L'oméga rentra à l'institut et prit son petit frère par l'épaule, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce avec sa mère pour la cérémonie de rune. Alec entendit le bruit des ailes et sourit en voyant Azraël présente étant l'ange préféré de Max, ce dernier enleva sa veste pour faire face au frère silencieux.

\- Je fais le serment de défendre les lois du ciel. Je reçois ceci pour l'honorer. Pour que sa lumière rentre en moi. Je fais le serment de défendre les lois du ciel. Et je rejoindrai les rangs des Shadowhunter. Les gardiens de la paix promis Max

\- Maxwell Joseph Lightwood par cette rune angélique, tu deviens un Shadowhunter en servant l'ange Raziel et à triompher du mal déclara le frère silencieux en lui dessinant la rune angélique

Tout le monde applaudit autour de Max qui sourit en montrant sa rune angélique, Alec prit son petit frère à part et l'emmena vers Azraël. Alec retroussa sa manche et dessina une rune spécial avant de prendre la main de son frère, Max vit une forme floue avant de voir l'ange de la mort.

\- Par l'ange souffla Max

\- Je suis un ange c'est vrai, je suis contente de te parler petit Max. Félicitation pour ta première rune, te voilà un vrai Shadowhunter, mon frère Raziel sera ravie de te voir le servir et de triompher des démons sourit Azraël

\- Tu es Azraël interrogea Max

\- Oui je suis Azraël l'ange de la mort gloussa Azraël

\- Mais je croyais que tu étais un garçon moi et non une fille grimaça Max

Alec éclata de rire avec Azraël devant la grimace de Max, l'ange s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'offre ma bénédiction petit Max-Max, tu peux m'appeler Ray-Ray déclara Azraël

\- D'accord Ray-Ray sourit Max

\- Je vais y aller, je suis passé dans le coin maintenant il faut que je me remette au boulot signala Azraël

\- A plus dans le bus Ray-Ray salua Alec

\- A plus dans le bus Allie sourit Azraël en ouvrant les ailes

Max fit un geste d'au-revoir à l'ange de la mort avant de sourire de joie d'avoir vu son ange préféré, le noiraud relâcha la main de son petit frère ce qui brisa la rune entre eux.

\- J'ai vu un ange pour de vrai en plus mon préféré s'excita Max

\- Eh ce n'est pas juste, Jace et max ont vu un ange alors que moi non s'indigna Isabelle

\- La prochaine fois je te présenterai l'archange Gabriel, le souci est que les anges sont occupés et plus les archanges signala Alec

Elle sourit et embrassa la joue de son frère, ils sortirent de la pièce. Maryse prit Jace à part pour discuter avec lui, Jace lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras, Alec sourit légèrement en sachant que sa mère était en train de se rattraper auprès de ses enfants. Il salua toute sa famille avant de s'envoler dans les airs pour aller chez son fiancé, il atterrit devant l'immeuble et entra jusqu'à l'appartement de son fiancé. L'oméga ouvrit la porte et vit son fiancé assis dans son fauteuil avec Président Miaou, il était en train de siroter un verre de son martini.

\- Je suis là prévient Alec

\- Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse sourit Magnus

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses gloussa Alec

Président Miaou sauta des jambes de Magnus pour aller se réfugier ailleurs, le noiraud était reconnaissant envers le chaton pour s'asseoir sur les jambes de son Alpha. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Comment a été la cérémonie de Max interrogea Magnus

\- Max a bien récité son serment avant de recevoir sa rune, je lui fais présenté Azraël comme c'est son ange préféré en guise de cadeau et il était heureux de la voir relata Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, ils dînèrent ensemble avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Magnus. Alec appréhenda un peu de pouvoir partager un lit avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille, comme si le sorcier lisait ses pensés.

\- Si tu veux je vais te préparer une chambre d'amis si tu n'es pas à l'aise à partager le lit avec moi, je ne serai pas vexé ou en colère. L'importance est d'aller à ton rythme Alexander proposa Magnus

\- Non, ça ira, je préfère dormir avec toi juste que c'est la première fois que je dors avec une personne autre que ma famille réfuta Alec

\- Oh ça peut se comprendre conclu Magnus

L'immortel claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un pyjama pour son fiancé, Alec alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il sortit de la salle de bain et vit le sorcier sans maquillage, il resta bouche-bée.

\- Loin de moi de te faire sortir de tes rêves concluant sur moi mais tu devrais fermer ta bouche pouffa Magnus

Le chasseur rougit violemment avant de s'installer dans le lit pendant que Magnus se changeait à son tour dans la salle bain, l'asiatique ressortit et arqua un sourcil parfait en voyant son amant en train de renifler son oreiller. Alec en s'allongeant avait sentit l'odeur de son Alpha et passait son visage en ronronnant presque à l'odeur de Magnus,

\- Mon odeur te plaît on dirait sourit Magnus

L'archer sursauta et se mit à rougir violemment, l'Alpha s'approcha et lui vola un baiser. Ils allaient se coucher, l'oméga s'endormit avant de se rapprocher inconscient dans les bras de son Alpha. Le lendemain Alec se retourna et se frotta contre les draps où l'odeur de Magnus était imprégné, il soupira d'aise ce qui le fit entendre un gloussement. Il leva les yeux et vit Magnus en peignoir avec une tasse de café dans les mains,

\- Eh bien mon odeur est une vrai drogue pour toi gloussa Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas idée souffla Alec

Alec se leva et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre le sorcier dans la cuisine pour prendre un café, ils buvaient et discutaient ensemble avant de se séparer. L'archer vola jusqu'à l'institut avant d'atterrir et commença sa journée tout en évitant sa sœur qui voulait les détails de sa première nuit, plus tard il reçu un message de Jace au sujet de l'enlèvement de Clary. Il signala l'institut, une petite sorcière entra dans l'institut et asphyxia tout le monde. L'oméga arriva,

\- Tout va bien ce passer, viens avec moi et je vais t'aider. Tu sais pour te dire la vérité j'adore tes branchies, moi j'ai des ailes tu veux les voir proposa Alec en se rapprochant de la petite fille

Elle hocha la tête lentement toujours méfiante, Alec ouvrit ses ailes ce qui fit émerveillée la petite fille.

\- Je m'appelle Alec et toi ma jolie questionna Alec

\- Madzie, il m'a dit que nana est ici répondit la petite fille

Avant que le noiraud ne puisse répondre, des chasseurs vinrent dans le couloir où ils étaient. Madzie expulsa Alec dans un ascenseur pour le protéger, le chasseur grimaça de douleur en touchant la zone touché. Il marcha à travers les couloirs de l'institut avant de croiser Aldertree,

\- C'est moi, Valentin a prit le contrôle de l'institut déclara Aldertree

\- Il a l'intention d'utiliser l'énergie angélique de l'institut pour activer l'épée mortelle commenta Alec

\- Le seul moyen est de couper l'accès à l'alimentation mais le terminal est dans mon bureau mais il y a un autre terminal sur le toit et il faut qu'on y arrive rapidement souligna Aldertree

Alec grimaça légèrement avant de soupirer et ouvrit ses ailes, il prit l'émissaire de l'enclave dans ses bras.

\- Croyais-moi c'est un inconvénient pour moi aussi déclara Alec en sautant par la fenêtre avec le directeur de l'institut

Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs, ils atterrirent sur le toit. Alec rangea ses ailes avant de laisser l'émissaire déconnecter le terminal,

\- Je pourrais dire que j'ai volé avec un ange même si vous n'en n'êtes pas un, enfin bref vous savez les relations entre les créatures obscurs se terminent mal en général. J'avais une femme Eva, elle était magnifique et sexy. Elle était un loup-garou, un jour j'étais absent et un démon s'est faufilé dans notre maison. Eva l'a évidemment tué mais dans sa rage elle ne m'a pas reconnu et m'attaqué, pour dire j'étais obligé de la tuer et elle est morte dans mes bras. C'est impossible qu'un chasseur et une créature obscure puissent avoir une relation amoureuse relata Aldertree

\- Pourtant il y avait d'autres moyens pour calmer votre défunte femme, mais contrairement à vous l'archange Chamuel m'a fait réunir avec Magnus. Ses flèches ne touchent que les personnes qui sont des âmes-sœurs révéla Alec

Aldertree était étonné de la confidence de l'élu des anges, il revient dans son travail pour empêcher l'activation de l'épée. Des hommes de Valentin arrivèrent sur le toit et les encerclèrent, Alec se mit en garde en le prévenant qu'il s'occupait d'eux en attendant que l'émissaire termine avec le terminal. L'oméga les regarda en soupirant doucement,

\- Comme Amenadiel t'a apprit déclara Alec en se jetant sur les hommes de Valentin

Il se battit avec les techniques de l'ange Amenadiel, il les mit ko rapidement. Aldertree qui était en train d'attendre le chargement était étonné par les techniques de combat d'Alec, il remarqua que l'archer était à peine essoufflé. D'autres hommes arrivaient rapidement sur le toit,

\- Eh bien employons les grands moyens déclara Alec en se concentrant sur son pouvoir divin

Un fouet vint les attaquer en les faisant tomber, Alec sourit en voyant sa sœur venir les sauver. Isabelle sourit avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras et il la rattrapa rapidement,

\- J'ai terminé avec le terminal déclara Aldertree

\- Entendu, je vais emmener Izzy en sûreté ensuite je vais m'occuper de Valentin déclara Alec en ouvrant ses ailes

Il s'envola avec sa sœur dans ses bras et passa la fenêtre de la chambre d'Isabelle, il scella la porte avec une rune de verrouillage pour que personne ne puisse la déranger. Il mit une main sur son front et vit qu'elle était fiévreuse,

\- Je m'occupe de Valentin ensuite je m'occupe de toi promis Alec

Il s'envola de nouveau avant d'atterrir devant l'entrée, il entendit un bruit d'ailes. Remiel le regarda,

\- Ne t'approche pas trop de l'épée mortelle, si tu la touche toutes les créatures obscures du monde entier seront anéantis conseilla Remiel

\- Je sais, je pense que Valentin voudra me capturer pour ça justement pensa Alec en entrant l'institut

L'oméga trouva l'épée en plein centre de la salle des opérations, il vit Valentin en train de tirer les bras de Clary pour qu'elle touche l'épée mortel.

\- LACHE-LA cria Alec en lui donnant un coup de pied

Valentin se projeta contre le mur avant de se relever en grimaçant de douleur, il s'étira en souriant narquoisement en voyant Alec présent.

\- Te voilà enfin, à la réflexion faite je n'aurai pas besoin de ma fille pour activer l'épée car tu seras le héros comme tu es le porteur de la lumière divine décréta Valentin

\- Jamais je ne tuerai les créatures obscures, tu es allé trop loin en torturant l'ange Ithuriel. Crois-tu que les anges sont ravis que tu ais torturé l'un des leurs, ils attendent tous que tu meures pour emmener ton âme en enfer déclara Alec

\- Tu mens, j'accomplie la mission sacrée de l'ange Raziel en me débarrassant des démons qui pullulent sur terre répliqua Valentin

\- Il ne suit pas la mission de Raziel, il ne pense qu'à sa renommé et sa gloire glissa Remiel

\- Je sais Remiel souffla Alec en tournant la tête vers l'ange

Valentin fronça les sourcils avant de sourire de voir que le noiraud avait la capacité de communiquer avec les anges comme le disait la prophétie,

\- Fascinant en ce moment même l'ange Remiel est avec nous sourit Valentin

\- Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher cracha Alec

Il se jeta sur le chef du cercle et commença à se battre contre lui, le vieil homme avait dû mal à riposter contre les coups d'Alec qui utilisait les techniques des anges. Jace et Simon arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle des opérations, ils virent le combat entre Valentin et Alec.

\- Alec s'écria Jace en voulant rejoindre son parabataï

Alec eut un moment de distraction avant de se faire piégé par le vieil homme qui sourit sournoisement,

\- Tu vas être le héros inscrit dans l'histoire grâce à ton pouvoir de lumière divine ricana Valentin

\- Lâche-le ordonna Jace en fonçant sur eux

Clary serrait les poings avant de se tourner dans les environs,

\- Aide-moi à créer une rune pour stopper tout ça demanda Clary à l'ange Remiel

\- D'accord accepta Remiel en se concentrant

La rousse vit une rune se former devant elle, elle la grava sur l'épée. L'épée malgré tout ce déclencha en faisant une lumière blanche, les créatures obscures entraient au même moment quand la lumière se vit réabsorber par Alec. L'oméga lévitait dans les airs ses ailes étaient étendu dans son dos, ses yeux étaient fermés. La lumière disparut dans le corps d'Alec qui se posa doucement sur le sol, il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vif,

\- Tout va bien demanda Alec

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Clary confuse

\- J'ai absorbé la lumière que dégageait l'épée mortelle, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais bien. La lumière agit comme un regain d'énergie sur mon pouvoir rassura Alec

\- C'était risqué de faire ça mais chapeau bas déclara Remiel

Le noiraud sourit à l'ange avant de réaliser quelque chose, il sortit en laissant son parabataï et les autres s'occuper de Valentin. Il chercha autour de lui, il stoppa sa recherche en voyant Muriel tendre la main sur le côté. Magnus vint à ce moment-là, le chasseur se jeta dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du sorcier.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi Magnus souffla Alec

\- J'étais partit déposer Madzie chez Catarina avant de revenir ici, je vais bien Alexander rassura Magnus

\- Je sais et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en croyant que j'allais te perdre, je ne veux pas que ça se produise de nouveau Magnus. Pour te dire la vérité je suis complètement et éperdument amoureux de toi, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je t'aime Magnus Bane confessa Alec

Magnus lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, le baiser fit fondre Alec.

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander, je n'ai jamais ressentit un amour aussi profond et pur ainsi que sincère qu'avec toi. Je veux passer tout mon existence auprès de toi déclara Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois en s'enlaçant, plus tard Aldertree contacta l'inquisitrice Herondale qui se réjouissait de la capture de Valentin. Elle était en train de l'interroger plusieurs fois sur la coupe et il refusait de répondre, entre-temps Alec était dans la chambre de sa sœur et était inquiète pour sa santé en la voyant transpirant et refusant qu'il lui touche.

\- Izzy, dis-moi ce que tu as s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je vais bien Alec, j'ai juste choppé quelque chose. Vas-y laisse-moi me reposer, je vais dormir rassura Isabelle en sueur

\- Tu es resté avec moi lorsque j'étais en chaleur maintenant c'est à mon tour d'être là pour toi signala Alec

\- Oui mais j'alternais avec Jace pour rester avec toi, mais vous deux avez du boulot. Je n'ai pas envie que Magnus me transforme en crapaud si tu attrapes ma maladie tenta Isabelle de le convaincre

\- D'accord, je vais y aller mais si tu es trop, appelle-moi demanda Alec

\- Promis rassura Isabelle

Alec l'embrassa sur le front humide avant de le laisser tranquille, elle attendit que son frère s'en aille pour se lever et se préparer. Alec resta avec Jace en assistant à l'interrogatoire de valentin, il reçut un message de Magnus. Il sourit et s'éclipsa après avoir eu l'approbation de Jace de partir, il alla au loft de son fiancé. Il rentra dans le loft et se jeta aux lèvres de Magnus, le sorcier le serra dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son oméga.

\- Tu m'as manqué tout la journée souffla Alec

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi répondit Magnus

Ils passèrent leur moment à se câliner quand la sonnette d'entré sonna ce qui les fit soupirer tout les deux, Magnus ouvrit la porte pour trouver Raphaël portant Izzy dans ses bras. Le sorcier le fit entrer et l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis, Alec fut inquiet pour sa sœur. Raphaël vint prés de sa mère,

\- Je l'ai trouvé rôdant prés d'un nid de vampire à la recherche de venin, elle était en manque. J'ai réussi à le stopper et elle s'est évanouit dans mes bras, je l'ai emmené ici au plus vite expliqua Raphaël

\- Tu as bien fait mon chéri, je te remercie remercia Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Magnus s'affairait autour de son chaudron pour faire une potion pour calmer le manque de sa belle-sœur, il griffonna sur un morceau de papier pour le tendre vers Raphaël.

\- J'aurai besoin de ça rapidement demanda Magnus

\- J'y vais vite fait, par contre je vous préviens que le soleil va se lever dans deux heures prévient Raphaël

\- Tu pourrais dormir ici rassura Alec

Le vampire s'en alla rapidement pour aller chercher les ingrédients, Alec prit la main d'Isabelle avec le visage inquiet.

\- Que puis-je faire pour elle questionna Alec

\- Pour le moment rester avec elle, le temps que Raphaël revient avec les ingrédients que j'aurais besoin pour la potion répondit Magnus en posant la main sur son épaule

Raphaël revint avec les ingrédients une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève, Magnus donna une potion pour faire tomber la fièvre de la jeune femme.

\- Il faut juste la laisser se reposer, je lui donnerai les autres potions plus tard

Le vampire hocha la tête et alla dans la chambre d'amis ne pouvant pas aller à l'hôtel Dumort, Alec entra dans la chambre et caressa les cheveux de Raphaël

_\- Lacrimosa dies illa Qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine_chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse et angélique **(1)**

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux devant la berceuse d'Alec chanté pour lui, il s'endormit épuisé au même moment que le soleil se levait. Magnus sourit et était envoûté par la voix de son oméga, de l'autre côté Isabelle était apaisée aussi.

* * *

**1: Lala lullaby de D Gray-Man**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une réunion obscurs et la rencontre avec la reine des fées. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que la berceuse t'ai plus, Je ne crois pas que Valentin va mériter de rester croupir dans les cachots de l'enclave**

**vic des champs: C''est l'ange dans Lucifer, je l'avais dit au départ que c'était elle. Ravie que mon histoire te passionne**

**LolliOta: Voila la suite pour toi**

**Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas je suis en train de réfléchir un moyen sur le sujet**

**Lavigne 126: Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner réellement et aussi voilà un petit quelque chose qui pourrait te booster un peu**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec était en train de sourire apaisé en sentant le corps de son Alpha prés de lui, il soupira heureux et se blottit encore plus vers la chaleur. Il entendit un rire profond avant de sentir une caresse dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était sur le torse de Magnus presque en train de l'agripper comme un Koala. Il leva la tête en rougissant légèrement, le sorcier leva la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Alec rougit encore plus avant d'apprécier le baiser, l'immortel sourit malicieusement avant de rouler pour être au-dessus de son fiancé et commença à le chatouiller. L'oméga éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de son Alpha, il essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de l'asiatique l'empêcha de s'échapper. Le sorcier s'arrêta en souriant de voir l'état de son fiancé, ce dernier avait les cheveux en pagaille et les joues rouges à force de rire. Il se pencha vers Alec pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ils passaient quelques minutes au lit à s'embrasser. Ils entendirent du bruit de vaisselle ainsi que des jurons, Alec conclu que c'était sa sœur qui était réveillée et qu'elle voulait faire le petit déjeuner. Ils entendirent du verre brisés, Magnus se levait rapidement pour empêcher sa future belle-sœur de casser tout son service de vaisselle. Alec se prépara pendant ce temps avant d'arriver dans la cuisine pour voir Isabelle et Magnus en train de discuter, la jeune femme était en train de rigoler avant de sourire malicieusement en regardant son frère. Alec fit un regard blasé et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre son fiancé et lui, elle fit la moue avant de sauter aux bras de Magnus pour lui demander d'invoquer des vêtements et du maquillage pour elle. Le sorcier fit un mouvement de main et l'avertis qu'ils étaient dans la chambre, Alec roula des yeux légèrement avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de son Alpha. Il se rappela rapidement de Raphaël et se mit à courir dans la chambre pour voir son fils qui était déjà partit au coucher du soleil, Magnus vint l'enlacer par derrière. Il l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Il m'a dit de dire je t'aime maman et qu'il te contactera prochainement informa Magnus

\- Il aurait pu m'attendre que je lui fasse un bisou avant de partir bouda Alec

\- Il l'a fait pendant que tu dormais, il t'a embrassé sur la joue avant de partir révéla Magnus

Alec arrêta de bouder et était heureux de recevoir un baiser de son fils, Isabelle sortit de la chambre les ayant entendu. Elle n'avait jamais compris le lien entre son frère et le vampire,

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'il y a entre vous deux commenta Isabelle

\- Je lui ai donné naissance avec mon pouvoir ce qui signifie qu'il est mon fils expliqua Alec d'un ton possessif

Isabelle et Magnus comprirent que l'instinct maternel d'Alec envers Raphaël était très fort, elle sourit avant de hocher la tête. Elle se tourna vers son futur beau-frère,

\- Dis mon futur beau-frère est ce que je suis opérationnelle maintenant interrogea Isabelle

\- Il te faut encore deux jours de repos pour que tu puisses évacuer le venin de ton système ensuite tu pourras aller tuer les démons déclara Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

\- Mais si je te vois replongé dans le Yin-Feng, je vais te rendre grosse et pleine de boutons, menaça Magnus

\- Entendu promis juré que je ne recommencerai plus promis Isabelle effrayée par la menace du sorcier

Alec rigola légèrement avant de se décoller des bras de Magnus, ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner après que le noiraud ait réussit à éloigner sa sœur de la cuisine. L'archer embrassa son fiancé dans le hall,

\- Prends soin d'Izzy demanda Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais prendre soin de ma future partenaire de shopping sourit Magnus

\- Aussi éloigne Izzy de la cuisine, et si tu n'arrives pas ne manges pas sa cuisine. Elle risque de mettre le feu à ton appartement ou de t'empoisonner, elle a failli me tuer avec Jace avec sa bouillie relata Alec encore traumatiser par la cuisine de sa sœur

\- D'accord je ferrai tout pour l'éloigner sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, tu vas manquer toute la journée souffla Magnus en faisant la moue

Alec lui souffla la même chose et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. L'élu partit en volant jusqu'à l'institut, Jace était dans la salle des opérations en train de regarder les hologrammes de la ville pour trouver un démon.

\- Dis tu n'aurais pas vu Izzy par hasard je l'a cherche demanda Jace

\- Elle est chez Magnus, elle se fait soigner pour sa dépendance au Yin-Feng avoua Alec

\- Putain qui lui a filé cette saloperie demanda Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien Jace, elle n'a pas voulu me dire qu'il lui a donné cette merde soupira Alec

\- Elle va bien maintenant s'inquiéta Jace

\- Elle va bien, Magnus est en train de la surveiller en cas de rechute rassura Alec

Le blond était soulagé que sa sœur aille bien, le noiraud lui tapota sur l'épaule avant d'aller dans le bureau directorial où l'inquisitrice Herondale était encore à l'institut le temps d'interroger Valentin. Il frappa à la porte et entra après avoir eu son autorisation, il se mit devant elle comme un soldat. Imogène termina ce qu'elle faisait sur sa tablette avant de lever les yeux vers Alec, avant qu'Alec ouvre la bouche il entendit un bruit d'aile et il vit un ange aux cheveux bleu avec les yeux violets.

\- Adriel sourit Alec en regardant l'ange

\- Bonjour Alec salua Adriel

\- Où est Ariel demanda Alec

\- Ariel est occupé répondit Adriel

Les deux anges étaient des faux jumeaux, Alec voyait rarement Adriel contrairement à Ariel. Imogène le regarda parler tout seul en sachant qu'il parlait avec un ange,

\- L'ange Adriel est avec nous questionna Imogène

\- Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir oublié s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais je suis honorée de savoir qu'un ange est parmi nous, sur ce que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Lightwood interrogea Imogène

\- Je veux savoir quelle sera la sentence de Valentin Morgenstern demanda Alec

L'inquisitrice était étonné par la question de l'oméga, elle cligna les yeux avant de réfléchir à une réponse adéquate pour lui répondre.

\- Nous comptons le condamner à la peine de mort mais si vous avez des suggestions allez-y proposa Imogène

\- Madame l'inquisitrice, Valentin ne mérite pas la mort car je trouve que la mort est trop douce pour lui après tout ce qu'il a fait. Je propose si vous êtes d'accord de lui faire face à son pire cauchemar à savoir d'être de se faire retirer ses runes et de le livrer au monde obscurs proposa Alec

\- T'es vraiment sadique Alec constata Adriel

\- Rien n'est comparable à ce qu'il a fait à Ithuriel, je ressens encore sa douleur que lui a infligé Valentin renifla Alec

L'inquisitrice était hébétée de la conversation, Alec lui raconta ce que Valentin avait fait à l'ange Ithuriel. Elle fut prise d'effroi en voyant la monstruosité de Valentin, elle fut d'accord à ce que la suggestion de l'oméga soit prise en compte à la réunion d'Idris. L'archer le remercia avant de la laisser et de se diriger vers sa chambre, il s'allongea dans son nid en reniflant l'odeur de sa fratrie. Il grimaça en voyant qu'il manquait l'odeur de son Alpha, Jace entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit en restant assez loin de son nid.

\- Alors de quoi as tu parlé avec ma grand-mère questionna Jace

\- Sur la sentence de Valentin, je lui proposais de lui faire retirer les runes à Valentin avant de le livrer au monde obscur répondit Alec

\- T'es vraiment sadique Alec sourit Jace

\- Ce que m'as dit Adriel sourit Alec

Jace hocha la tête et le laissa seul dans son nid, Alec s'assoupit dans son nid sous les caresses d'Haniel qui le rejoins. Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard et alla chez son fiancé, il entra dans le loft et entendit des rires de sa sœur et de son Alpha. Magnus leva les yeux pour voir son fiancé présent,

\- Mon chéri, tu rentres de bonne heure remarqua Magnus

\- Il n'y avait pas de chasse ce soir, comment vas-tu Izzy demanda Alec en touchant la joue de sa sœur

\- Je vais bien grâce à mon beau-frère sourit Isabelle

L'oméga roula des yeux au sourire de sa sœur, elle se leva en s'étirant et embrassa la joue de Magnus et d'Alec.

\- Je vous laisse en amoureux, je vais dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit vous deux souhaita Isabelle

\- Bonne nuit Izzy répondit Alec

\- A toi aussi ma chère répondit Magnus

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre temporaire et ferma la porte, Alec s'assit prés de son amant. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement,

\- Ce que tu m'as manqué toute la journée même si ta sœur était une agréable compagnie bien plus que ton blondie de frère railla Magnus

\- Je sais que Jace est particulier sourit Alec

\- Enfin tout les Herondale sont toujours ainsi, je me demande comment Tessa les a supportée se demanda Magnus

\- Tessa demanda Alec

\- Theresa Gray ou plutôt Theresa Herondale. Elle est l'arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère de Jace, son ancêtre quoi répondit Magnus

L'archer était sceptique que le sorcier parle de l'ancêtre de son parabataï au présent, l'immortel vit son air sceptique et sourit en comprenant la situation.

\- Elle est la première sorcière-Nephilims, et aussi la première sorcière à avoir eu des enfants expliqua Magnus

\- Oh hoqueta Alec

\- Et si on passait sur un autre sujet très particulier pour tout les deux, sourit Magnus en lui caressant les lèvres

\- Tu proposes quoi questionna Alec

Magnus gloussa et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, ils passèrent leur soirée à s'embrasser avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard ils allèrent à nouveau en rendez-vous dans un restaurant Ethiopien, ils discutaient en riant avant de rentrer au loft. Ils traversaient le portail au loft, Alec était à califourchon sur les jambes de Magnus. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardaient quelques minutes avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Le sorcier dévia ses lèvres vers la mâchoire de son amant et passa ses lèvres derrière l'oreille, Alec gémit légèrement en lui agrippant par les cheveux. L'immortel descendit ses lèvres vers le cou et suçota chaque parcelle de la peau en le marquant de suçon tout en mettant ses mains sous le t-shirt pour caresser la peau, Alec enleva son t-shirt et revint embrasser son amant. Ce dernier reprit où il en était en arrivant vers les tétons de l'oméga, il leva les yeux légèrement pour avoir une autorisation. Le noiraud hocha la tête légèrement, le sorcier réalisa la position inconfortable où ils étaient. Il se leva avec son précieux fardeau qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, ils allèrent dans la chambre. L'asiatique le posa sur le lit et reprit ses caresses sur le torse d'Alec, il marqua des suçons sur le pectoral gauche au niveau du cœur du chasseur. Il revint capturer les lèvres de l'oméga, l'Alpha grogna en sentant l'odeur du lubrifiant d'Alec qui était une odeur de pomme caramélisé avec une touche de miel fruité. L'odeur fit perdre presque la tête à Magnus, il embrassa assez brusquement son amant. Alec gémit au baiser brusque du sorcier, il sentait son lubrifiant s'écouler entre ses cuisses ce qui le fit se tortiller légèrement. L'immortel effleura l'érection ce qui le fit gémir légèrement,

\- Puis-je…demanda Magnus en pointant l'érection

Alec hocha la tête en rougissant, le sorcier ne perdit pas de temps et déboutonna lentement le pantalon et ainsi prendre l'érection en main. L'asiatique le masturba doucement ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, le noiraud rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en gémissant. Magnus accéléra un peu plus sa masturbation en buvant ses gémissements, la jouissance commença à monter en l'archer.

\- Magnus…je…ah…je vais…hum gémit Alec en essayant de trouver les mots

\- Vas-y tu peux jouir souffla Magnus

Les yeux d'Alec roulèrent en arrière et il vit blanc en jouissant dans la main de son amant, Magnus l'embrassa légèrement en le voyant en plein orgasme. Le noiraud était essoufflé avec les joues rouges encore dans les vagues de l'orgasme, le sorcier retira sa main plein de sperme et la lécha sous les yeux d'Alec. L'oméga à l'intérieur de lui ronronna à la vue de son Alpha en train de lécher son sperme, il se redressa et agrippa à la nuque de Magnus pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était encore plus excitant pour le chasseur en sentant son propre goût dans la bouche de son amant, Alec bougea légèrement avant de sentir la dureté du sorcier. Ils rompirent le baiser, les yeux de l'archer allèrent au pantalon déformé de l'immortel. Magnus l'attira dans ses bras en l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais, on va à ton rythme décréta Magnus

\- J'ai envie de te soulager mais c'est que c'est la première fois que je le fais sur quelqu'un d'autre révéla Alec

\- Je vais te guider souligna Magnus

Alec déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et prit l'érection, la main de Magnus le guida sur l'érection et lui donna un rythme pour le masturber. L'oméga fixa le visage de son amant qui se perdait dans le plaisir, il ronronna presque en suçotant une parcelle de peau dans le cou de Magnus. Les lèvres et la main d'Alec étaient en train de lui donner du plaisir encore plus que ses propres amants lui avaient donné, il jouissait dans la main de son oméga. Le chasseur regarda le sperme avec curiosité, il renifla l'odeur de son Alpha avant de le lécher. Il savoura le sperme de Magnus sur sa main, le sorcier était en train de grogner possessif en voyant son oméga en train de savourer son sperme. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec roula dans les draps où l'immortel avait dormit en geignant de plaisir. Il entendit un roucoulement, il leva les yeux vers son fiancé.

\- Toujours accro à mon odeur à ce que je vois ricana Magnus

\- Tu sens tellement bon sourit Alec

Le noiraud se redressa du lit et attira son amant, ils s'embrassaient chastement avant de prendre le petit déjeuner. Alec partit à l'institut en sifflotant heureux, Jace sourit malicieux en sachant par son lien de parabataï. Isabelle remarqua l'air heureux de son frère,

\- Eh bien on dirait que quelqu'un s'est levé du bon pied remarqua Isabelle

\- Je n'ai pas le droit sourit Alec

\- Non mais je sais que la source de ta bonne heure est un homme asiatique assez beau gosse, qui est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, très bon en magie avec des années en expérience supposa Isabelle

\- Tu supposes bien gloussa Alec

Alec entendit un gloussement pour voir Muriel assise sur la table prés d'Isabelle, il roula des yeux en la voyant.

\- Fort heureusement que je suis le seul à communiquer avec vous tous soupira Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas de dévoiler vos caresses intimes entre Magnus et toi malgré que je suis sûr que Izzy voudrait savoir sur le sujet relata Muriel

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant questionna Alec

\- Au courant de quoi interrogea Isabelle

\- Je parle avec Muriel, elle est à côté de toi répondit Alec en indiquant l'emplacement de l'ange

Isabelle regarda sur le côté où était censé être l'ange Muriel, l'ange rigola doucement en regardant le protégé des cieux.

\- Tout le monde est au courant à la cité d'argent déclara Muriel

\- Qui m'a balancé ? Je suis sûr que c'est Ariel encore une fois râla Alec

\- Pour une fois c'est Sachiel qui t'a balancé sur ce point révéla Muriel

Alec soupira longuement, l'ange s'amusa encore plus à l'état d'âme de l'oméga. Plus tard l'inquisitrice rassembla tout le monde dans la salle des opérations pour annoncer son retour à Idris et qu'elle nommait Jace à la tête de l'institut, un moment plus tard Jace nomma Alec à la tête de l'institut.

\- Je refuse ce poste de directeur réfuta Alec

\- Mais pourquoi est ce tu refuses? Tu feras un bon directeur Alec questionna Isabelle confuse

\- Je suis l'oméga de la prophétie, je vais être couronné par l'enclave après mon mariage avec Magnus et j'aurais sûrement des responsabilités encore plus que celui d'être directeur de l'institut alors je préfère que ce soit toi qui soit la directrice Izzy. Je sais que tu en es capable proposa Alec

\- Mais Alec, j'étais accro du Yin-Feng rappela Isabelle

\- Mais tu as su résistée maintenant ce qui signifie que tu peux montrer les voies aux plus jeunes de nos recrus conseilla Alec

\- Alec a raison, tu es digne pour ce poste renchérit Jace en mettant la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur

\- D'accord mais je te nomme toi Alec Lightwood comme mon assistant, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour diriger cette institut proposa Isabelle

\- Avec joie et d'ailleurs j'ai quelques suggestions pour toi sourit Alec

Plus tard le trio rassemblait tout le monde, Isabelle dans son rôle de directrice de l'institut annonça l'intention de faire une réunion avec les représentants du monde obscurs. Elle les menaça des sanctions en cas de non respect envers les représentants,

\- Notre représentant à nous sera Alec Lightwood, maintenant vous pouvez disposer déclara Isabelle

Le deux parabataï serraient leur sœur en la félicitant de son discours avec Clary, Isabelle prit trois parchemins dans sa main.

\- La reine des fées vous invitent tout les trois dans son royaume décréta Isabelle

\- Pourquoi Alec questionna Clary

\- Parce que je suis l'élu de la prophétie alors elle veut me rencontrer en plus maintenant je me suis fiancé à un sorcier répondit Alec

La rousse hocha la tête, Jace leur donna rendez-vous avant de partit vers la direction du royaume des fées. Alec était en train d'attendre Clary qui était partit en avance, il était en train de faire des loopings dans les airs. Jace le regarda en sentant sa joie de voler, Alec s'arrêta et fixa un point avant de descendre.

\- Elle arrive mais pas seule avertis Alec

\- Comment pas seule ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment soupira Jace

Clary arriva avec Simon mains dans la main, Alec eut un regard plein de tristesse envers son frère. Muriel les rejoint en s'asseyant sur la rambarde,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là demanda Jace

\- Je suis venu donner un coup de main et je me suis beaucoup entraîné tu sais sourit Simon

\- C'est une mission diplomatique, la moindre contrarié ou faux pas peuvent être dangereux. Les fées sont sournoises et perfides signala Jace

\- Les fées sont du genre hippies et tout le genre, puis concernant la diplomatique ça me connaît comme j'étais la délégué de ma classe se vanta Simon

\- Fort heureusement qu'Azraël lui a laissé en tant que vampire, il est aussi casse-pieds que Castiel quand il se met à chanter soupira Muriel

\- Ce qu'avait dit Nuriel une fois, il était en train de le fusiller pendant un moment avant de partir rigola Alec

Les trois autres se tournaient vers lui en le voyant en train de rire, Jace tourna vers la forme floue de Muriel et comprit pourquoi le rire d'Alec.

\- Bon il vient mais on ne mange pas et on ne boit pas dans le royaume des fées aussi surtout on ne touche à rien prévient Jace

Le couple hocha la tête, Alec étendit ses ailes avant de se pivoter vers Muriel qui faisait pareil.

\- Tu viens demanda Alec

\- C'est le royaume des fées et je n'ai pas le droit d'y pénétré essentiellement car c'est le territoire de Jophiel expliqua Muriel

Le noiraud hocha la tête et sauta dans l'eau sous les yeux de Jace et du couple qui était sidérés, ils le rejoignirent bientôt. Ils avançaient au royaume des fées quand Simon fut attiré par le sang d'un arbre, Alec l'empêcha de le toucher avant de se retrouver dans le hall du château des fées. Des fées vinrent prendre les armes des trois Shadowhunter, les fées tournaient autour d'Alec en sentant son pouvoir divin. Une petite fille âgée d'onze ans s'approcha d'eux, Jace s'inclina en même temps qu'Alec avant d'être imiter par Clary et Simon.

\- Nous sommes honorés ma reine de l'invitation que vous nous avez envoyé remercia Jace

\- Je n'ai invité que vous trois et non le vampire remarqua la reine des fées

\- Je vous garantis ma reine que Simon est quelqu'un de loyal et un ami fidèle commenta Jace

\- Très bien qu'on mette un autre couvert pour le vampire, Alec Lightwood ne t'incline pas devant moi. Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'incliner devant toi comme tu es le porteur de la lumière divine capable de communiquer avec notre seigneur Jophiel déclara la reine des fées

\- Ce n'est rien ma reine sourit Alec

\- Viens avec moi invita la reine des fées en tendant la main

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table en bois, ils s'assirent sur des coussins en mousse. Des fleurs poussaient autour d'Alec qui grimaçait,

\- Tu sais faire pousser les fleurs demanda Clary étonné

\- Une autre particularité de mon pouvoir divin mais seulement quand je suis au royaume des fées expliqua Alec

\- La reine est très jeune remarqua Simon

\- Elle utilise une magie qui la fait rajeunir révéla Jace

La reine arriva et s'avança avant de s'installer,

\- Je voulais voir les deux expériences de Valentin et l'oméga de la prophétie déclara la reine des fées

\- Malheureusement ma reine, si vous voulez une démonstration de nos pouvoirs ce n'est pas très raisonnable de vous le montrer refusa Jace

\- Je comprends, vous voulez savoir ce que je compte faire pour l'enclave. Parfois la vie ne doit pas être attachée en laisse mais doit être savourée, ce que l'enclave veut nous brider pour qu'on puisse nous laisser soumettre déclara la reine des fées

\- Mais parfois il se peut qu'une personne veut changer et couper la laisse pour que beaucoup soit libre, en tant qu'oméga de la prophétie je serai couronné ce qui signifie que je pourrais ériger les lois des accords en soumettant certains de vos souhaits ma reine informa Alec

La reine fixa Alec avec un regard étrange avant de sourire profondément,

\- Une suggestion très téméraire mais j'accepte parce que tu peux communiquer avec notre seigneur Jophiel, sur ce point es-tu capable de l'appeler demanda la reine des fées

\- Bien sûr je peux appeler chaque archange, mais ils sont occupés alors j'évite de les déranger sauf si il y a une urgence expliqua Alec

\- Quel dommage pour moi de ne pas le rencontrer en personne se lamenta la reine des fées

Elle se tourna vers Simon en l'invitant à parler en privée avec elle, ils se dirigeaient vers un coin avant que le vampire ne revienne légèrement perturbé. La reine joueuse fit construire des lianes autour de Jace et de Simon,

\- Libère-les ordonna Clary

\- On va jouer à un jeu sourit la reine

Elle expliqua les règles du jeu ce que fit Clary mais malgré le baiser avec Jace, elle ne consentit pas à les libérer en trouvant le jeu très mouvementé. Alec serra les poings devant le jeu enfantin de la reine,

\- Ça suffit ordonna Alec

La reine pivota vers le noiraud, l'oméga relâcha une partie de son pouvoir divine. Une éclat de lumière envahit les lieux, les plantes qui encerclaient Jace et Simon se transformèrent en fleurs avant de se faner.

\- Fascinant admira la reine en sentant le pouvoir divin d'Alec

\- Tu as de la chance que je me sois retenu de ne pas appeler l'archange Jophiel pour te donner une leçon que tu mérites cracha Alec

\- Je comprends et je demande pardon d'avoir déclenché ta colère mais je voulais voir une partie de ton pouvoir décréta la reine

Alec souffla doucement en fusillant la reine, Clary appela Simon qui était partit avant eux. Ils sortirent du royaume des fées,

\- Oh non Simon lamenta Clary

\- Votre couple ne pourrait jamais marché parce que Simon n'a jamais été amoureux de toi et toi de lui, Simon éprouve juste un amour fraternel pour toi qu'il a compris que c'était de l'amour. Tu es amoureuse de Jace, Simon n'a pas été encore frappé par une flèche de l'amour pour le moment rassura Alec en l'expliquant

La rousse le regarda avec les yeux ronds, le noiraud haussa les épaules.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau chasseur et l'invocation d'Azazel. Bisous glacées. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ne t'en fais pas la reine craint la fureur d'Alec alors elle va rien faire **

**Maia 0067: Pour la nomination d'Isabelle disons que je voulais changer un peu au lieu de mettre soit Maryse ou Alec, en plus avec Alec comme bras droit elle sera d'enfer **

**Alec Barton: "Satan qui claquait des dents sous la vague de froids et essayait de maudire les filles" On sait on est maudits " Il se renfrogna encore plus" XD le chapitre sera encore chaud demain **

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus ça tombe demain il y a un moment chaud pour les deux mais je veux te faire uen surprise pour la St Valentin qui sera très chaud et en plus j'adore tes idées.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Magnus se réveilla en s'étirant légèrement et fixa son regard à côté de lui, il sourit tendrement en voyant son amant endormir prés de lui. Il se pencha et le regarda en soupirant d'aise, il remarqua une mèche qui était sur le front d'Alec. Il la retira légèrement en lui regardant son visage, il fixa sur les lèvres du noiraud qui l'attirait. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux en se réveillant et vit son fiancé le fixer tendrement, Magnus se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, l'Alpha le surplomba de son corps et lui fit plein de bisous sur le visage ce qui le fit rire. Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois en guise de bonjour, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un plateau de petit déjeuner pour eux deux. Alec mangea le petit déjeuner avant de se lever pour se préparer, pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain en s'essuyant il remarqua les vêtements sales de Magnus. Il prit l'un d'eux et le renifla il portait son odeur ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il ressortit en pensant avoir l'odeur de son Alpha dans son nid. Il le rejoint dans la cuisine et l'embrassa avant de partir, il s'envola vers l'institut et commença son travail d'assistant auprès de sa sœur. Ils avaient repartis le travail tout les deux, il s'occupait des parties administratifs et elle les autres tâches. Elle s'occupait en partit des armes en devenant le maître d'armes de l'institut tout en étant la directrice de l'institut, ils avaient mis au point les sujets concernant la première réunion du monde obscur. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Alec et les autres étaient partis au royaume des fées, après la révélation d'Alec Clary avait réfléchit et réalisa que ce qu'il avait dit était véridique comme elle était toujours amoureuse de Jace. Pour Simon, Raphaël s'occupa de lui via Alec, il lui a révéla ce que le noiraud lui avait dit. Le vampire eut moins mal à la révélation d'Alec par Raphaël, ce dernier était en train de rouler des yeux en le voyant se morfondre encore plus sur le fait qu'il ne tombera jamais amoureux.

\- Dios tu ne lâches pas l'affaire ma parole, je viens de te dire que tu n'as pas encore été touché par la flèche de l'amour ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas tomber amoureux railla Raphaël

\- Oh mais et toi es-tu déjà tombé amoureux questionna Simon curieux

\- Je suis asexué, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas intéressé par le sexe ou une relation amoureuse expliqua Raphael en observant l'air confus

\- En clair tu es encore puceau mais tu ne veux pas le faire parce que tu trouve dégueulasse de même embrasser les gens sur la bouche déduisit Simon

Raphaël leva les yeux en faisant une prière silencieusement de lui donner la force pour supporter l'ancien terrestre, il le fusilla en hochant la tête en même temps. Le vampire diurne réfléchit en fixant son chef,

\- T'as d'autre questions parce que je peux encore répondre donc profite je suis encore magnanime décréta Raphaël

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas chassé de l'hôtel Dumort interrogea Simon

\- Parce que j'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas te chasser et de te maintenir simplement en vie pour ne pas avoir ta copine sur le dos répondit Raphaël

\- En fait tu écoutes tout ce que te dit Alec comme il est ta mère n'est ce pas conclu Simon

\- Il m'a donné naissance alors oui il est ma mère et je suis son fils expliqua Raphaël

Le vampire acquiesça et préféra laisser son chef de clan tranquille en ne voulant pas pousser sa chance encore plus, il s'orienta à sa répète avec son groupe. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de terminer certains rapports pour envoyer pour l'enclave, il entendit des claquements de talons.

\- Izzy, il faut que tu vérifie ce rapport concernant le budget des armes informa Alec sans lever les yeux

\- Dommage que tu ne sois pas le directeur de l'institut, je me souviens que tu dessinais toujours derrière le bureau souvient une voix féminine

L'oméga leva la tête pour voir sa mère devant lui, il posa la tablette devant lui et la fixa sans émotion. Maryse s'était arrangée avec Jace mais ses autres enfants lui en voulaient encore plus,

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'as pas du travail à faire à Idris pour réparer vos erreurs ironisa Alec

\- Alec, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé que vous avez dû en payer le prix toi et tes frères et sœurs. Et j'en suis navré pour ça s'excusa Maryse

\- Navré ? Maman tu as failli me forcer à me fiancé à un homme autre que mon Alpha, tu m'as littéralement sacrifié pour réparer vos erreurs à papa et toi. Tu critiquais sans cesses Izzy qu'à force elle était sous pression, elle est devenu accro à Yin-Feng par ta faute maman. Certes tu ne lui as pas refilé ce poison mais tu es responsable en l'ayant critiqué sans cesse sans jamais un mot gentil à son égard alors qu'elle voulait ton approbation révéla Alec sans épargner sa mère

Maryse eut les larmes aux yeux en apprenant la dépendance de sa fille au Yin-Feng, elle se sentit responsable encore plus d'avoir maltraitée sa fille au lieu de l'aider. Alec fixa sa mère en la voyant au bord des larmes,

\- N'en parlons pas de Jace, tu lui as tourné le dos au moment il avait le plus besoin de toi maman, certes il t'a pardonné mais pas moi. C'est encore douloureux de savoir que ta propre mère voulait te sacrifier pour réparer ses erreurs passées au lieu de te protéger cracha Alec en se levant de sa chaise

L'oméga sortit du bureau sans un regard pour sa mère, il referma la porte et l'entendit pleurer dans le bureau. Il respira en résistant à retourner consoler Maryse, il serra ses poings avant de partir sur le toit. Isabelle vit son frère marcher en direction du toit elle était sur le point de parler quand elle vit son expression. Jace lui mit une main sur son épaule,

\- Maryse est là et elle est partit le voir prévient Jace

\- Je vais voir maman ce qu'elle a encore dit à Alec pour qu'il soit contrarié à ce point soupira Isabelle

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir sa mère pour la première fois de sa vie en pleurs,

\- Maman souffla Isabelle

\- Izzy, je suis tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi ma chérie, j'ai appris de la bouche d'Alec ta dépendance du venin de vampire. J'aurais dû te laisser respirer au lieu de te mettre la pression à ce point pleura Maryse

\- Maman, calme-toi consola Isabelle

Maryse pleura dans les bras de sa fille avant de se calmer au bout d'un moment, la matriarche se sentit désolé d'avoir mit beaucoup de pression à ses enfants et de les protéger. Isabelle la consola en disant qu'Alec avait certes raison mais elle savait au fond d'elle que sa mère voulait qu'ils ne commettent pas les mêmes erreurs qu'eux dans le passé.

\- Alec m'en veut beaucoup d'avoir essayé de le sacrifier auprès de l'enclave souffla Maryse la gorge enrouée

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je vais parler avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il va te pardonner comme moi maman rassura Isabelle en la prenant dans ses bras

Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras, un moment plus tard Alec arriva sur le toit étant partit faire le vide dans sa tête après sa dispute avec sa mère. Isabelle l'attendait sur le toit, il soupira longuement en regardant sa sœur. Elle sourit avant de l'inviter à l'intérieur, ils allaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour discuter ensemble.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vu maman pleurer devant moi révéla Isabelle

\- Des larmes de crocodiles à ce que je vois, railla Alec

\- Alec, tu n'as pas à en vouloir à nos parents sur leurs erreurs passées dans le cercle, maman reconnaît son erreur de t'avoir forcé à te fiancé mais elle pensait que tu aurais une bonne position et que tu ne manqueras de rien avec ce faux-fiancé relata Isabelle

Alec secoua sa tête envers sa sœur, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner ses parents de l'avoir presque forcé à se fiancé avec un autre que son Alpha. La jeune femme comprit la rancune de son frère envers leurs parents,

\- Tu savais que l'enclave a failli retirer les runes envers nos parents lança Isabelle

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Je suppose que c'est du à leur relation avec le cercle conclu Alec

\- Un peu de ça, c'était un peu avant ta présentation en tant que l'élu de la prophétie. L'enclave avait décidé de revoir leurs positions concernant les anciens membres du cercle, ils avaient décidé enlever leurs runes et de les exiler loin du monde obscur et leurs enfants séparé sauf toi et Jace comme vous étiez des parabataï avoua Isabelle

\- Tu veux dire que je les ai sauvé en quelque sorte en devenant le porteur de lumière divine déduisit Alec

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout, nos parents se sont battus pour toi après ta présentation. Tu te souviens la condition que tu as demandé à l'enclave, malgré que l'inquisitrice a accepté ce n'était pas le cas pour le consul Malachie. Il voulait te garder à Idris de force pour que tu te soumettes sans cesse aux listes de prétendants malgré que tu sois encore jeune, nos parents t'ont défendu bec et ongles pour toi. Je sais que ça n'a pas été juste pour certaines choses, mais fais table rase grand frère. Maman essaye de se rattraper envers nous proposa Isabelle

Alec soupira devant les explications de sa sœur et se leva, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea dans son nid. Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux, il leva les yeux en regardant Haniel en train de lui sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser Haniel, j'ai envie des leur pardonner et de l'autre je ne peux pas oublier qu'ils m'ont sacrifié pour leur réputation hésita Alec plein doute

\- Le conseil que je puisse te donner est de suivre ton cœur, il te donnera la réponse à ce que tu cherches, le cœur réponds toujours aux questions qui sont en plein doute dans ta tête déclara Haniel

Alec hocha la tête en fermant les yeux profitant de la caresse d'Haniel, il en profita pour se reposer. Haniel lui caressa les cheveux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse, elle entra doucement dans la chambre de son fils aîné. Elle s'avança doucement et lui caressa les cheveux avec les larmes aux yeux,

\- Pardonne-moi mon chéri, j'ai échoué en tant que mère sanglota Maryse

La matriarche sanglota silencieusement avant de se lever avant de se faire attraper par une main, Haniel sourit en voyant son protégé serrer la main de sa mère.

\- Maman, tu peux me chanter la berceuse quand j'étais petit, même si je suis habitué à la caresse d'Haniel. J'ai envie que tu me chantes une berceuse en ce moment proposa Alec en regardant sa mère profondément

\- Avec joie mon bébé souffla Maryse

Elle s'installa prés du nid de son fils, ce dernier plaça sa tête sur les jambes de Maryse et s'endormit en écoutant la berceuse de sa mère. Haniel continua de lui caresser ses cheveux, plus tard après sa sieste Haniel était déjà partit.

\- Tu te sens mieux maintenant s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ouais, je me sens un peu fatigué lorsque ma chaleur arrive prochainement révéla Alec en passant la main sur sa nuque

\- Oh est ce que Magnus va la passer avec toi questionna Maryse en hésitant de poser la question

\- Non pas cette fois-ci, tu sais Magnus est un gentleman et il m'a dit qu'il attendrait que je sois en confiance pour passer le cap de la chaleur. En plus il m'a révélé qu'il préfèrerait que je me souvienne de notre première fois et non sous l'influence de mes hormones rougit Alec

Il était gêné en parlant de sa sexualité avec sa mère, cette dernière hocha la tête et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je te demande pardon Alec, j'aurai dû agir autrement avec vous. J'ai échoué en tant que mère, en tant que chasseuse d'ombre, en tant qu'épouse. J'ai tout échouée sanglota Maryse en se cachant dans ses mains

\- Tu n'as pas échouée maman, tu es la meilleure mère qui soit car tu nous pousses à être meilleur que n'importe qui. Tu es la meilleure chasseuse qui soit en plus Izzy te copie, tu es une bonne épouse que papa t'aime beaucoup. Tu n'as pas échouée, Izzy m'a racontée que tu as tout fait avec papa pour me protéger de l'enclave. J'aurai dû savoir que vous serez là pour me protéger s'excusa Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon chéri, je t'aime mon fils sourit Maryse

Alec enlaça sa mère, ils se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Maryse le relâcha avant de sourire malicieusement,

\- Alors en parlant je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir au sujet de ton fiancé, raconte-moi tout gloussa Maryse

\- Avant que je te dise sur Magnus maman, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important qui va sûrement un peu te chambouler déglutit Alec

Quelques jours plus tard Alec se tenait dans le couloir avec Isabelle pour accueillir les représentants du monde obscur, Luke arriva en premier accompagné de Jocelyn.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'institut pour cette première réunion souhaita Isabelle d'un ton solennel

\- Merci Izzy mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être formel avec moi, je suis ravi que Alec et toi vous décidiez de cette réunion déclara Luke

\- C'est plus l'idée d'Alec cette réunion n'est ce pas Alec sourit Isabelle

\- Oui d'ailleurs c'est moi qui sera l'ambassadeur auprès de vous décréta Alec en lui tendant la main

\- J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas proposer sourit Luke en lui serrant la main

Jocelyn se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa fille, Luke s'orienta quand à lui vers la salle des réunions après avoir discuté avec Maryse qui les avait salué entre-temps. Méliorn arriva dans le hall, il fit un baisemain à Isabelle qui lui sourit et se tourna vers Alec en s'inclinant la tête avec respect.

\- Ma reine avait d'autre engagement ce soir donc elle vous salue déclara Méliorn

\- Je la salue aussi, tu peux te diriger vers la salle de réunion indiqua Alec en souriant

Le représentant des fées s'orienta à son tour dans la salle de réunion, Isabelle sourit en voyant Magnus arriver en même temps que Raphaël. Le sorcier avait croisé son fils de cœur en chemin et étaient venus ensemble, Magnus embrassa son fiancé avant de le laisser embrasser leur fils.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec en caressant la joue de Raphaël

\- Je vais bien maman, je suis content que tu organises cette réunion et de savoir ce que tu proposes sourit Raphaël

\- Merci chéri sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Raphaël grimaça légèrement de voir beaucoup de personne être amusé de le voir en train de se faire embrasser par « sa mère », il se racla la gorge en prenant son sérieux de représentant des vampires. Il était sur le point de partir vers la salle de réunion quand Maryse stoppa son avancé, il fronça les sourcils en la regardant la matriarche.

\- Alors comme ça tu passe sans me dire bonsoir gronda Maryse

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que je vous dirai bonsoir questionna Raphaël

\- RAPHAËL SANTIAGO, je te rappelle que je suis ta grand-mère et que ce n'est pas une façon de me parler ainsi gronda Maryse en tenant l'oreille

\- Aie grimaça Raphaël en se faisant tirer l'oreille

Elle lui fait la leçon sur le fait qu'il était son petit-fils comme Alec lui avait donné naissance, elle lui lâcha l'oreille avant de le scruter profondément.

\- Tu as l'air un peu trop mince à mon goût, est ce que tu bois du sang régulièrement. Je parie que tu bois du sang rarement déduisit Maryse

\- Je bois du sang régulièrement et maman trouve que je vais bien alors ça va se renfrogna Raphaël

\- L'infirmerie a une réserve de sang, je vais aller faire un gâteau de sang décréta Maryse

\- Euh ce n'est pas la peine Maryse rassura Raphaël en voulant éviter la matriarche

\- PARDON, TU M'APPELLES COMMENT s'écria Maryse

\- Je disais ce n'est pas la peine grand-mère déglutit Raphaël

\- Bien, je ne te retiens pas longtemps comme tu as une réunion, on se voit tout à l'heure salua Maryse

Elle embrassa le vampire sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la cuisine après avoir salué Magnus, le sorcier et le vampire se tournèrent synchro vers l'oméga qui sourit penaud.

\- Disons qu'elle a réalisé ses erreurs et veut se rattraper avec nous, je lui ai avoué que j'avais donné naissance à Raphaël. Elle m'en a voulu de lui avoir caché qu'elle avait un petit-fils expliqua Alec tout penaud

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi est ce qu'elle est comme ça avec moi grimaça Raphaël

Alec gloussa en caressant la joue de son fils avant de partir avec sa petite famille dans la salle de réunion, ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

\- Le but de cette réunion est de refaire les accords, je sais que les accords ont été signés il y a bien longtemps mais je voudrais les réécrire pour que vous soyez sur un pied d'égalité expliqua Alec

\- Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Lightwood, avec Valentin qui est maintenant capturé. Notre vie est plus sûre maintenant accepta Magnus

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout gloussa Raphaël

\- Eh bien ton cher fiancé et ton cher fils sont en train de se lancer des piques remarqua une voix masculine

Alec pivota la tête pour voir l'ange Nuriel assis au bord de la table prés de Luke, il sourit en voyant l'ange.

\- Ça faisait un bail que je n'étais pas vue Nuriel, tu étais occupé supposa Alec

\- Ouais, il y a eu beaucoup de travail en ce moment sourit Nuriel

Tous les autres comprirent qu'il était en train de parler avec un ange, l'oméga détourna du regard sur l'ange pour revenir sur la réunion avec les autres. Ils écrivaient sur une feuille les nouveaux accords qu'ils souhaitaient chacun pour leur peuple, le chasseur mit fin à la réunion avant de sortir. Son Alpha s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, Nuriel gloussa à la scène ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Nuriel est là et il nous observe en ce moment-même expliqua Alec

\- Oh hoqueta Magnus

\- Je vais vous laisser en amoureux, à plus tard Alec salua Nuriel

\- A plus dans le bus Nuriel salua Alec

\- Azraël déteins sur toi ricana Nuriel

L'archer haussa les épaules en souriant, l'ange s'envola vers les cieux. Il embrassa correctement son fiancé ce qui le fit plaisir, ils sortirent de la salle. Ils sourirent amusés en voyant Raphaël en train de se materner par Maryse qui lui fourrait un gâteau rouge dans les mains, le vampire était gêné et fusillai les autres chasseurs qui le regardaient. Il s'avança vers « ses parents » et les embrassa,

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi car le soleil va bientôt se lever salua Raphaël

\- D'accord, je te retrouve salua Magnus

\- Avant que tu partes je voudrais te demander quelque chose, pourrais-je avoir un vêtement à toi demanda Alec sérieux

Le vampire était confus avant de comprendre à l'explication du noiraud, il enleva sa veste qui portait l'odeur de Raphaël. L'oméga renifla l'odeur en souriant maternellement, il embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de le laisser partir. Magnus se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa aussi, Maryse vint prés d'eux,

\- Magnus appela Maryse

\- Maryse salua Magnus

\- Je sais que nous avons commencé sur des mauvaises bases mais je voudrais te demandé pardon pour tout, je voudrais tout recommencer entre nous s'excusa Maryse en tendant la main

\- Avec joie Maryse, sourit Magnus en lui prenant sa main

Alec était heureux de savoir la rédemption de sa mère envers tout le monde, il raccompagna son fiancé jusqu'à l'entrée de l'institut et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Tu ne viens pas ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Pas ce soir il faut que je réorganise mon nid ce soir, ma chaleur va bientôt arriver expliqua Alec

\- Oh je comprends, je te retrouve demain soir sourit Magnus

L'archer l'embrassa avant de le laisser partir, il rentra dans l'institut et se dirigea vers sa chambre et posa la veste de son fils parmi les autres vêtements de sa fratrie. Il pénétra dans la chambre d'Isabelle et fouilla parmi ses vêtements sale qui avait son odeur, il entra dans la chambre de Jace et lui prit le pile de vêtement qu'il avait. Clary entra dans la chambre de Jace et le vit en train de prendre la pile de vêtement que le blond avait fait sans jamais l'expliquer,

\- Je cherche Jace, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard questionna Clary

\- Il doit être à la salle d'entraînement conclu Alec en portant les vêtements sale de Jace

\- Ce sont les vêtements sale de Jace constata Clary

\- C'est pour mon nid, Jace fait cette pile de vêtement pour moi à chaque fois expliqua Alec

La rousse acquiesça avant se mettre en quête du blond, Alec réorganisa son nid et s'allongea en ronronnant à l'intérieur. Quelques jours plus tard ils se promenaient pour une mission dans le Queens, Alec avait son arc en main et marchait quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Il tendit sa flèche et tira et entendit un hurlement inhumain, un démon sortit de la pénombre ayant la flèche d'Alec en plein dans le bras. Jace sauta sur le démon en brandissant son épée, Isabelle déroula son fouet et le prit sous forme de bâton et aida le blond. L'archer tira quelques flèches avant de se concentrer sur l'une de ses flèches,

\- Comme je t'ai appris Alec rappela Remiel en le rejoignant prés de lui

Alec relâcha sa flèche qui tourbillonna avant de traverser le démon en laissant un trou béant à l'intérieur de lui, le démon tenta de frapper Isabelle qui fut secouru par un chasseur qui usa de sa rune de vitesse. Le démon se fit réduire en cendre, Alec se dirigea vers sa sœur inquiète.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui je vais bien et c'est grâce à lui indiqua Isabelle en montrant le chasseur

\- Eh bien nous allons rentrer pour mieux discuter de tout ça proposa Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, ils étaient installés dans le bureau directorial. Le chasseur se tenait devant eux avec un sourire rassurant,

\- Je me présente Sébastian Verlac, et je viens de l'institut de Paris se présenta le jeune homme

\- Je suis Isabelle Lightwood se présenta Isabelle avec un sourire charmeur

\- Jace Herondale se présenta Jace

\- Le petit-fils de l'inquisitrice Herondale, et toi tu es la fille de Valentin Clary Fairchirld. Je suppose que tu es Alec Lightwood, l'élu de la prophétie qui peut communiquer avec les anges supposa Sébastian

\- Exact sourit Alec

Remiel sonda Sébastian du regard, elle croisa les bras. Alec braqua son regard vers l'ange, Sébastian était confus de le voir fixer un point sur le mur.

\- Tout va bien Remiel questionna Alec

\- Ouais, juste fais attention d'accord proposa Remiel

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Je viendrai un peu plus tard pour l'entraînement décréta Remiel

Alec acquiesça de la tête avant de la voir s'envoler, le nouveau chasseur était curieux de voir que le noiraud se parlait tout seul. Izzy en voyant sa confusion rigola légèrement,

\- Tu vas être habitué, comme tu le sais Alec peut communiquer avec les anges donc ne soit pas étonné de le voir parler tout seul déclara Isabelle

\- Donc il était en train de parler avec un ange souligna Sébastian

\- L'ange Remiel plus précisément, elle était là ajouta Jace

\- Jace en fonction de son lien parabataï avec Alec peut les apercevoir avoua Isabelle

\- Tu peux les voir s'étonna Sébastian

\- Apercevoir je dirai, c'est comme si tu voyais sous l'eau et je les vois comme ça. Au fil des années j'ai appris à les identifier expliqua Jace

Sébastian était surpris par les révélations de la fratrie, les autres laissèrent Isabelle et Alec travailler dans le bureau.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les soupçons d'Alec et la vraie identité de Sébastian. Bisous glacées. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Je réserve encore des moments comme ça entre Raphaël et Maryse, et pour le nouveau chasseur dans ce chapitre**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite avec nos chouchoux**

**Piiya69: Je mettrais encore des scènes entre Raphaël et Maryse**

**Lavigne 126: Joyeuse anniversaire et j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire surtout qu'il y a l'un de tes idées. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec sentit des baisers dans son cou ce qui le fit ronronner doucement, il entendit un ricanement avant de se tourner pour voir une paire de yeux de chat le regardaient avec amour. Il soupira d'aise et caressa le visage de Magnus, il aimait se réveiller avec les yeux de chat du sorcier sur lui. Le noiraud se redressa et embrassa son fiancé en guise de salutation, l'immortel l'attira encore plus dans ses bras et le serra en respirant son odeur de la pêche avec du caramel ce qui le fit grogner. Alec respira l'odeur de son Alpha aussi en sentant son oméga ronronner en lui, ils restaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant de se séparer. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner avant de se séparer pour la journée, Magnus refusait lâcher son oméga qui essayait de partir. En même temps Alec n'avait pas trop envie d'y aller en voulant rester dans les bras de son Alpha, malgré tout la volonté qu'ils avaient ils firent par se séparer pour vaquer leurs occupations après que le téléphone de Magnus est sonné. Le sorcier grogna et soupira presque en voyant son amant prendre le poudre d'escampette par le toit, Alec s'envola vers l'institut. Il atterrit devant l'entré et entra après avoir rangé ses ailes, Isabelle était en train de parler avec un chasseur qui revenait de mission. Jace était en train de visionner la ville à la recherche d'une activité démoniaque et leva la tête vers son parabataï, le blond lui proposa d'aller s'entraîner un peu tout les deux. Ils vont dans la salle d'entraînement et commençaient s'échauffer ensemble avant de combattre sérieusement, Alec esquiva tout les coups de Jace avant de faire un mouvement appris par Amenadiel. Presque quatre semaines ont passés depuis que Sébastian a rejoint l'institut de new-York, le nouveau chasseur s'est bien intégré à l'institut. Il était un peu surpris à chaque fois qu'Alec parlait avec l'un des anges qui vaut parler tout seul, il s'était rapidement fait l'idée. Entre-temps Valentin était sur le point de se faire transféré à Idris pour être jugée, l'archer savait réellement la sentence du chef du cercle qui sera à la hauteur de sa cruauté. Les deux parabataï firent une pause essoufflée pour Jace et à peine pour Alec,

\- Je t'envie avec ton pouvoir de t'entraîner avec les anges souffla Jace

\- C'est l'ange Amenadiel qui m'a entraîné au corps à corps, par contre Remiel c'est avec les armes souligna Alec

\- Chacun sa spécialité avec toi à t'entendre déclara Jace

Son frère hocha la tête avant de poser la tête sur le ventre du blond, ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Alors avez-vous fixé une date Magnus et toi interrogea Jace

\- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé au sujet du mariage, disons qu'on revoit simplement les bases de la relation avant de songer au mariage rougit Alec

\- Qu'importe de ce que tu décide je te soutiendrai décréta Jace en lui caressant la joue en guise de son soutien

\- Merci Jace sourit Alec

Jace se releva légèrement et le prit dans ses bras, ils s'enlaçaient fraternellement. Isabelle entra dans la pièce avec Clary, elles les virent ainsi.

\- Bien sûr personne ne m'aime moi bouda Isabelle

\- T'as tout compris au vu que tu es nul à chier en cuisine ricana Jace sarcastique

\- Répète un peu ça Herondale menaça Isabelle

\- Je dis que tu es nulle à chier en cuisine se moqua Jace

La brune lâcha un cri de guerre en se jetant sur son frère, Alec eut juste le temps de se retirer pour laisser la place à sa sœur en train de se battre contre son parabataï. Alec s'assit en tailleur en les regardant tout en rigolant, Clary vint prés de lui tout en observant les deux autres en train de se chamailler.

\- Ils ne vont pas s'entre-tuer déduisit Clary avec un sourire amusée

\- Non, simplement récolté quelques bleu pour Jace répondit Alec

La rousse rigola et braqua son regard sur les deux autres, Alec entendit un bruit d'aile et vit Ariel prés de lui.

\- C'est toujours marrant de les voir se chamailler sourit Ariel

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- Dire que c'est rare qu'on se chamaille entre nous peut-être à part quand on enchaîne Castiel sur un arbre pour ne pas l'entendre chanter mais sinon c'est le calme à la cité d'argent relata Ariel

\- Vous l'enchaînez sur un arbre et vous le libérez au moins demanda Alec

\- Tu rigole, il se libère lui-même avant d'aller bouder quelques part sur terre avant de revenir avec d'autre chansons en tête raconta Ariel

Le noiraud se mit à rigoler lui aussi à l'histoire d'Ariel sur Castiel, Clary était curieuse ce que le noiraud était en train de parler avec l'ange. Ariel était en train de discuter avec lui avant de partir ayant du travail, Alec sourit en le regardant partir.

\- Qui était l'ange questionna Clary prudemment

\- C'était Ariel, elle est venu me rendre visite avant de repartir à la cité d'argent répondit Alec

\- La citée d'argent demanda Clary curieuse

\- Le lieu céleste, le paradis en quelque sorte. Là tout les anges résident comme nous à Idris expliqua Alec

La rousse hocha la tête et détourna le regard pour voir Jace s'asseoir sur le dos d'Isabelle qui se débattait pour s'en libérait, elle l'insultait de tout les noms pour le faire réagir mais ce qui amusait encore plus le blond. Alec éclata de rire avec la rousse, la brune les traita de traître ne voulant pas la sauver de la brute qu'elle l'appelait son frère. Jace l'ennuyait encore en tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux,

\- Mais sort de mon dos, tu es lourd espèce de crétin fausse blonde peroxydé insulta Isabelle

\- Je me sens si bien ici ricana Jace narquoisement

\- Si tu ne sors pas sur mon dos Jace, je jure sur l'ange que je vais t'enfoncer un plat à base de canard dans la gorge jusqu'à que tu étouffe avec le plat menaça Isabelle

Jace se leva rapidement ce qui fit rire Alec et Clary, la rousse fronça les sourcils devant la peur du blond au sujet des canards.

\- Tout la lignée des Herondale ont peur des canards depuis William Herondale révéla Alec

\- Oh je comprends mieux maintenant sourit Clary

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller me doucher et me reposer un peu dans mon nid avant de partir d'aller voir mon fiancé sourit Alec en s'étirant

Isabelle se rappela de quelque de chose et se tourna vers son frère aînée,

\- Alec, ta chaleur s'est dans une semaine n'est ce pas questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, Magnus le sait et il m'a dit qu'il le passera avec moi quand je serai prêt rougit Alec

\- Je suis content qu'il ne t'oblige pas, mon intuition de parabataï a raison de te confier à Magnus déclara Jace d'un ton de fierté

Alec roula des yeux à la fierté ridicule de Jace, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit sa douche avant de toiletter ses ailes ne l'ayant pas fait depuis un moment, il s'allongea sur son nid en reniflant les vêtements de sa fratrie et celle de Raphaël en même temps. Il ronronna avant de se lever à contrecœur pour aller voir son Alpha, il s'orienta vers le toit pour s'envoler vers l'immeuble de Magnus. Il atterrit et entra à l'intérieur, il chercha le sorcier dans l'appartement avant de voir Président Miaou en train de se frotter au niveau de ses jambes. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le caresser et entendit l'eau de la douche, il sourit en allant l'attendre sur son balcon. Il regarda le coucher du soleil avant de s'envoler légèrement pour s'asseoir le rempart avec ses ailes étendirent, Magnus arrêta l'eau de sa douche et entendit une voix angélique ce qui le fit sourire. L'asiatique sortit de sa salle de bain et vit son fiancé en train de chanter en observant le coucher du soleil,

_\- Don't say a word. I can read your mind. It's alright. You don't have to lie. You don't have to try. Don't be afraid. It'll all work out. Don't cry. You've got me tonight. Things will be alright. I'll never go away. My love is here to stay. Never again will you be sad and blue. No more lonely nights. You can close your weary eyes. Lay your head beside me baby, good-night. Don't hesitate. Let your feelings show. Don't hide. Babe, I understand. Let me take your hand. I'll never go away. Forever, I'm here to stay. Look in my eyes; you'll see a love that's true. Whenever you're in pain. You can just call out my name. Don't you know that? I will always be there. I'll never go away. My love is here to stay. Never again will you be sad and blue. No more lonely nights. You can close your weary eyes. Lay your head beside me baby, good-night_, chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse **(1)**

Alec avait les yeux presque fermés en chantant, les derniers rayons du soleil reflétaient sur ses ailes qui lui donner un air angélique. Magnus était envoûté par le chant de son amant, il s'approcha de lui doucement et l'écouta termina les dernières paroles de sa chanson. Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux avant de tourner la tête et rougit en voyant Magnus l'observait avec émerveillement et d'amour,

\- Euh…Je…tu…étais…la…douche…euh bredouilla Alec en rougissant encore plus

\- Je vois ce que tu essaie de me dire mon ange, tu as une voix d'un ange. C'est la deuxième fois que je l'entends mais là je t'écoute pour moi tout seul sourit Magnus

\- C'est Castiel et Haniel qui m'ont fait travaillé ma voix, j'aime chanter quand je me sens libre et heureux sourit Alec en le regardant

Magnus l'attira vers lui en l'embrassa tendrement, le sorcier caressa doucement les ailes de son fiancé. Alec se contracta à son toucher, il lâcha un petit gémissement ce qui fit arrêter net l'immortel.

\- Je t'ai fait mal s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Juste que c'est agréable, comme on fait…rougit Alec

\- Oh, donc c'est un peu comme des zones érogènes, sourit Magnus taquin

Alec hocha la tête en rougissant, l'immortel l'embrassa encore une fois passionnément tout en caressant ses ailes. L'oméga se contracta encore plus en gémissant de plaisir de plus en plus, Magnus arrêta doucement ayant une idée. Il passa sa magie sur les ailes d'Alec, le noiraud écarquilla les yeux en se cambra violemment de plaisir contre son amant. Le protégé du ciel relâcha une quantité infirme de son pouvoir divin, le sorcier ressentit le pouvoir angélique de son amant ce qui l'attira comme un papillon attiré par les flammes. L'asiatique l'embrassa en goûtant presque à son pouvoir, le côté démoniaque de Magnus émergeait rapidement en sentant le pouvoir divin de son fiancé. Le démon en Magnus voulait encore plus du pouvoir divin, le sorcier ne tenant plus prit son amant et le porta pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Alec suçota une parcelle de peau du demi-démon qui grogna de plaisir, ils arrivaient dans la chambre et s'allongeaient sur le lit. Le chasseur était prêt à ranger ses ailes quand son Alpha l'empêchait,

\- Laissez-les déclara Magnus d'une voix rauque

La voix rauque de son amant le fit tressaillir de plaisir, n'en pouvant plus il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec le laissa goûté de nouveau son pouvoir divin, Magnus grogna encore plus profondément presque inhumain en goûtant le pouvoir divin d'Alec de nouveau. L'Alpha peinait de se contrôler devant le pouvoir mélangé à l'odeur excitante de son oméga, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou et suçota chaque parcelle de peau en laissant des suçons pour rappeler à tous qui Alec appartenait. Le sorcier l'enleva son t-shirt en léchant ses lèvres devant les tétons qui se redressait sous le plaisir, il se pencha et capturer l'un d'eux entre ses lèvres. Il le téta en l'aspirant dans sa bouche, il pinça l'autre entre ses doigts. Alec se cambra de plaisir en agrippant les cheveux de Magnus entre ses doigts, l'immortel grogna de douleur avec du plaisir et ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il glissa sa main vers le pantalon de son oméga en prenant l'érection qui fuyait déjà, l'asiatique le masturba légèrement. Le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière légèrement, l'Alpha s'arrêta légèrement et le regarda profondément.

\- Je veux essayer quelque chose, est ce que tu m'y autorise demanda Magnus

\- Ça va faire mal demanda Alec

\- Non rien que du plaisir que tu auras promis Magnus

\- Je te fais confiance déclara Alec en hochant la tête

Le sorcier l'embrassa langoureusement et claqua des doigts pour lui faire enlever son pantalon, Magnus le regarda un moment en gravant l'image parfaite d'Alec nu avec ses ailes d'ange.

\- Tu es vraiment un ange gloussa Magnus

L'oméga rougit violemment et essaya de se cacher quand la main de Magnus l'empêcha, le sorcier se pencha vers le corps et commença à l'embrasser chaque rune et chaque cicatrices qu'il avait. L'asiatique arriva vers l'érection de son amant, il lécha ses lèvres en voyant le gland. Magnus le prit en main avant de poser ses lèvres sur la tête du gland, il le suçota légèrement tout en le masturbant. Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux en voyant son fiancé en train de lui faire une fellation, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Magnus prit l'érection dans sa bouche avant de renflouer un reflexe nauséeux pour le prendre dans sa gorge, il continua en jouant légèrement avant les testicules d'Alec. L'oméga cria de plus en plus aigu avant de crier de jouissance dans la bouche de son amant, ce dernier l'avala avec un ronronnement. Il se redressa en léchant ses lèvres en essuyant une goutte qui tombait sur la lèvre inférieur, l'odeur du lubrifiants d'Alec lui rendait fou. Il passa juste un doigt dessus avant de le goûter, Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant son Alpha en train de goûter son lubrifiant naturel. L'archer remarqua le renflement de son fiancé et se redressa en l'attirant vers lui,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Je veux te rendre la pareille souffla Alec à son tour

Le chasseur prit l'érection de son amant et le masturba, joueur il se concentra sur son pouvoir divin en le regardant les yeux fermés. Magnus ouvrit ses yeux de chat sur son oméga qui l'attira avec son pouvoir divin, le démon en lui voulu goûter encore une fois à le pouvoir. Il agrippa la nuque d'Alec et l'embrassa en dégustant son pouvoir, le pouvoir divin d'Alec alimentait la magie de Magnus. L'Alpha se tendit et jouit dans la main de son fiancé, ce dernier dégusta à son tour le sperme sur sa main en ronronnant. Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement, ils se couchaient dans le lit serrés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Isabelle choisit Jace pour transféré Valentin à Idris et elle l'accompagnait en tant que directrice de l'institut, Magnus fut invité à faire le portail. Alec était prés de son fiancé, Jace enchaîna Valentin qui se présenta devant le couple.

\- Au moins l'air d'Idris sera plus respirable qu'ici grimaça Valentin de dégoût

\- Ne te réjouit pas trop à Idris, fais-moi confiance sourit Alec énigmatique

Valentin fronça les sourcils et traversa le portail que venez faire Magnus, Jace et Isabelle traversaient le portail avec les autres chasseurs mais sans Valentin. Le consul Malachie les regarda avec un air sévère sur le visage,

\- Où est Valentin Morgenstern questionna Malachie

Le duo se regardaient entre eux savoir où leur prisonnier était passé, au même moment Valentin traversait le portail avec un autre chasseur en face à Sébastian. Le chasseur s'approcha de Sébastian,

\- Maintenant j'ai rempli mon contrat du marché et libère ma famille prévient le chasseur

\- Avec joie sourit Sébastian

L'autre chasseur lui trancha la gorge sans état d'âme, Valentin déglutit et regarda le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui,

\- Qui es-tu demanda Valentin

\- Bonjour père salua Sébastian en prenant la forme hideuse

Pendant ce temps à l'institut Jace et Isabelle étaient en train de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à Alec et Clary,

\- Ça veut dire que l'un de nous nous a trahis conclu Alec

\- Je me demande pourquoi est ce que Duncan nous a trahis ainsi fulmina Jace

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

Le blond prit une grande respiration avant de se calmer doucement, l'oméga réfléchit en même temps que sa sœur sur une autre solution. Il entendit un bruit d'aile pour voir Remiel,

\- Valentin Morgenstern s'est échappé constata Remiel

\- Trahis par l'un des nôtres répondit Alec

\- Si une trahison ne se fait que si la personne avait un lien avec l'autre personne mais s'il avait été contraint sourit Remiel évasive

\- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de dire demanda Alec

\- Qu'est ce que l'ange Remiel veut dire interrogea Jace en voyant la forme floue de Remiel

\- Elle pense que Duncan a été contraint par quelqu'un, en réfléchissant bien ça se pourrait parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à fricoter avec l'ennemie. Mais qui pourrait à vouloir aider Valentin à ce point questionna Alec

Remiel se mit à éclater de rire en regardant son protégé,

\- Réfléchis à le message d'Ithuriel Alec, j'y vais rigola Remiel en s'en allant

\- T'es marrant, tu me mets une colle ensuite tu te tire râla Alec en regardant le plafond du bureau

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire questionna Jace

\- Elle m'a dit au sujet du message d'Ithuriel, mais moi je soupçonne qu'on doit avoir des membres du cercle de Valentin caché quelques part déduisit Alec

La fratrie et Clary pensaient la même chose, Luke les appela sur un lieu du crime. Ils allaient sur place et vit plusieurs cadavres autour d'eux, Alec se baissa pour examiner une particule blanche sur le sol.

\- Je pense que ça un rapport démoniaque déduisit Luke

\- A savoir qui parce que franchement c'est la première fois que je rencontre ce type de démon expliqua Isabelle en examinant le corps

Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand une jeune femme entra sur la scène et vit Luke en train de discuter tout seul,

\- Vous parlez tout seul maintenant commenta la jeune femme

\- Je parlais avec mon portable, j'enregistre le tout répondit Luke en montrant son téléphone

\- Oh je vois, en tout cas nous avons une enquête très difficile à réaliser déclara la jeune femme

Elle ressortit de la pièce, l'Alpha se tourna vers le petit groupe.

\- Alaric fut muté ailleurs malgré que je ne voulais pas, me voilà je vais coltiner une terrestre soupira Luke

\- On croyait entendre Jace ricana Isabelle

Jace lui fit un doigt d'honneur dont elle répondit par un baiser volant, Alec roula des yeux devant les enfantillages de sa fratrie.

\- Je vais aller me renseigner vers Magnus pour les poudres décréta Alec

\- Tu vas te renseigner ou tu vas faire autre chose nargua Jace

Alec fit un doigt d'honneur à son parabataï qui refit le même geste d'Isabelle en faisant un baiser volant, le noiraud soupira longuement avant d'ouvrir ses ailes avant de s'envoler vers l'immeuble de son amant. Il atterrit devant l'immeuble et rentra à l'intérieur, Magnus était en train de ranger certains de ses articles et sourit en le voyant.

\- Bonjour mon ange d'amour gloussa Magnus

\- Bonjour sourit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Jace s'est fait encore pincer conclu Magnus

\- Non, juste besoin de ton expertise de sorcier. Tu sais ce que c'est questionna Alec en montrant les poudres

Magnus le prit dans ses mains en le regardant les yeux écarquillés,

\- C'est un démon n'est ce pas déduisit Alec

\- Un démon supérieur, Azazel l'un des princes des enfers. Il fut enchaîné à Dudael par l'archange Raphaël précisa Magnus

\- Ça s'est passé, comment il a fait pour s'en réchapper demanda Alec

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mon amour mais une chose est sûr il faudra que tu invoque l'un des archanges pour le vaincre conclu Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et se mit à chercher le démon avec sa fratrie, ils allaient fouiller dans presque tout la ville avant de le trouver. Ils engageaient le combat rapidement avec lui, Azazel remarqua le pouvoir divin d'Alec.

\- L'élue de la prophétie, on raconte que ton Alpha deviendra le roi Divin proche de Dieu. Quel aubaine pour moi si j'obtenais ce pouvoir en m'accouplant avec toi, je me vengerai du ciel ricana Azazel

\- Dommage pour toi, j'ai déjà un Alpha abrutie de démon insulta Alec

Azazel lui cracha de l'acide dont il évita rapidement, Alec tendit son arc avec une flèche.

\- Raphaël prête-moi ta force à vaincre mon ennemie, en ton nom je vaincre cette ennemie pria Alec

\- Ne prononce pas le nom de Raphaël devant moi fulmina Azazel

Alec ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrit entourer de son pouvoir divin, ses ailes s'étendirent dans son dos. L'oméga relâcha sa flèche qui se mit à tourbillonner dans une lumière angélique avant de figer dans le sternum d'Azazel, le démon vit la lumière résonnait en lui avant de le faire détruire de l'intérieur. Les autres clignaient les yeux par ce qu'il venait de passer, Jace sifflota de joie.

\- Eh bien t'as un sacrée pouvoir qui déchire déclara Jace

Tous les autres rigolaient avant de rentrer à l'institut, ils cherchaient qui avait invoqué Azazel. Sébastian était étonné de voir le noiraud achevait un démon supérieur, Isabelle et Jace vantaient les prouesses de leur frère aîné qui était gêné. Le jeune homme se réjouit pour eux avant de partir en direction que lui seul connaissait, il entra au sous-sol pour voir Valentin toujours attaché sur une chaise.

\- Comment vas-tu père sourit Sébastian en prenant une apparence hideuse

\- Jonathan comment as-tu fait pour te libérer d'Edom demanda Valentin

\- Azazel m'a aidé en échange quand je lui ai libéré, mais bon cet idiot est mort répondit Jonathan en se tournant vers un coin sombre de la cave

Valentin écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'épée mortelle devant lui, Jonathan l'a brandi entre ses mains et le mit sous la gorge.

\- Que ferais-tu pour la tenir entre mes mains hein ? Je parie que tu voudrais la tenir entre tes mains conclu Jonathan

\- Que veux-tu de moi questionna Valentin sur les intentions de son fils

\- Tu m'as envoyé à Edom sans état d'âme, là-bas les démons m'ont arraché ma peau en disant que j'étais trop joli pour eux avant que Lilith ne vient me secourir en me considérant comme son fils raconta Jonathan

\- J'ai fait ça pour que tu deviens le guerrier le plus fort des Shadowhunter et tu sois l'élu de la prophétie tenta Valentin

\- JE NE SUIS PAS L'ELUE, tu le sais aussi bien que moi que c'est Alec Lightwood est l'élue de la prophétie. Tu n'as pas fait ça pour me rendre fort, tu m'as abandonné pour le profil de Jace qui était plus doux et sage que moi. Eh oui je savais pour l'autre garçon que tu élevais en même temps que moi, je t'ai suivit un jour sans que tu te rendre compte papa avoua Jonathan après avoir crié

Le vieil homme déglutit devant le regard dément de son fils, il essaya de se détacher et le vit tracer un pentagramme au sol.

\- Je t'en prie mon fils ne fais pas ça, je t'aime et je suis ton père signala Valentin

\- Ne parle pas des choses que tu ne sais pas comme l'amour, tu n'aime que toi et renommé et ta gloire. Je suis au courant pour ma mère et ma sœur, tu croyais que je ne saurai jamais que tu m'as manipulé en disant que ma mère ne m'a jamais aimée. Alors explique-moi pourquoi est ce qu'elle pleure devant une boîte contenant mes affaires de bébés comme si j'étais mort demanda Jonathan

\- Je te promets mon fils que ta mère ne t'a jamais aimée tenta Valentin de convaincre son fils

\- Tu as incendié la maison familiale des Fairchirld en tuant mes grands-parents tout en cachant tes sales petits expériences que tu menais dans la cave, j'ai entendu ma mère me l'a raconté. Je pense que tu aurais besoin de ça à Edom ricana Jonathan en jetant l'épée mortel dans le pentagramme

Son père le supplia de sa pitié avant de crier de douleur sous les flammes qui lui léchait le corps, plus tard Sébastian regarda la lumière de la ville.

\- A table prévient Valentin en posant les plats sur la table

* * *

**1: Never go away de City Hunter Volume 3 **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre à la chaleur d'Alec et la fureur de Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Il va comprendre dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai oublié de rectifier les titres de ce chapitre en fait c'est sur les chaleurs d'Alec **

**LolliOta: La réponse demain et voilà la suite **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi avait attaché Grell comme un pinata et le frappa avec une batte de baseball" Ravie que tu as lu les chapitres car sinon tu aurais finis avec cette fausse rousse enfin bref chapitre trés Malec dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Allez je te laisse lire la suite et j'adore tes idées que tu as proposé**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec était en train de lire plusieurs le même lettre concernant l'arrivé d'un émissaire de l'enclave, il soupira et attendit Izzy qui était partis faire une mission. Elle rentra un peu plus tard dans le bureau directorial, Alec lui montra la lettre dont elle le lit. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de plaquer la lettre sur le bureau, elle grommela comme quoi que l'enclave était des abrutis croyant qu'ils avaient fait exprès de paumer Valentin juste parce que l'un d'eux avait été contraint de faire évader l'homme le plus dangereux du monde obscur. L'oméga était amusé de voir sa sœur en train de grommeler contre l'enclave, elle soupira pour se calmer avant de réfléchir sur une chose rationnelle. Son frère lui conseilla d'attendre l'arrivé de l'émissaire pour décider ce qui va se passer, il se leva et mit la main sur son épaule en souriant. Il fit un sourire rassurant ce qui l'apaisa avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras, celui-ci l'embrassa sur le front avant de la lâcher doucement. Alec sortit du bureau pour aller se reposer un peu, il entra dans sa chambre et prit une douche avant de s'allonger sur dans son nid un moment. Il regagna rapidement son lit et sentit la caresse d'Haniel dans ses cheveux, il s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain il se leva et prit sa douche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il vit sa sœur aux fourneaux ce qui le dégoûta rapidement et commença à trottiner rapidement pour l'éviter. Jace et Clary se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la cuisine, le blond fronça les sourcils en voyant la pâleur de son parabataï. Il comprit rapidement sa pâleur en sentant de la cuisine, il prit la main de Clary en l'invitant à manger dehors. La rousse était curieuse et hébété par le revirement de la situation, Jace lui expliqua qu'Isabelle avait cuisiné et que c'était une intoxication culinaire qu'ils allaient avoir s'ils pénétraient dans la cuisine. Alec préféra se diriger vers le loft de son fiancé pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Magnus était ravie et amusé de savoir la raison de revoir son petit copain le matin pour un petit déjeuner. Ça ferait un mois que Valentin avait été évadé aidé d'un chasseur, Jonathan était caché sous les traits de Sébastian espionnait l'institut pour le compte de Valentin. Ce dernier voulait Alec comme celui-ci était l'oméga de la prophétie et capable de communiquer avec les anges, il voulait le capturer non seulement pour sa capacité à parler avec les anges mais aussi pour sn pouvoir divin. Il voulait faire des expérimentations sur le noiraud, Jonathan voulait Alec comme compagnon et devenir le roi divin proche de Dieu. Alec était assis dans le canapé avec Magnus, le chasseur avait pris un jour de congé pour passer avec son fiancé. Magnus avait sa tête enfouis dans les cheveux d'Alec,

\- Ta peau est chaude plus que la normale, tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Hum oui, je vais bien juste que ma chaleur est proche rougit Alec

\- Oh tu veux que je fasse un portail pour toi ou tu veux que j'appelle ta sœur proposa Magnus

\- Rassure-toi je vais bien, en faîte ça commencera demain ou après-demain où les jours qui va suivre expliqua Alec

\- Comment ça se passe ta chaleur questionna Magnus curieux

\- Eh bien c'est douloureux et inconfortable, j'ai l'impression que mes os vint se liquéfier à chaque fois et que la chaleur corporelle devient insupportable. Mon lubrifiant naturelle s'écoulait encore plus que d'habitude qui très gêné expliqua Alec en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de son Alpha

Magnus le serra encore un peu plus fort de l'entendre traverser sa période de chaleur seule qui est douloureux pour lui, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Qui est avec toi à ce moment-là questionna Magnus

\- La plupart du temps c'est Jace ou Izzy qui sont avec moi, enfin les deux s'alternent pour des missions ou faire leurs affaires personnelles. Ils ne me laissent jamais seul en cas un chasseur en profiterai la situation et m'attaquait même si ils ne sentent pas mon odeur d'oméga en chaleur pour eux il y a une seul chose qu'ils veulent répondit Alec

\- Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est d'être le roi divin conclu Magnus

Le noiraud hocha la tête en se laissant câliner par son Alpha avant la séparation avec lui, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front encore une fois.

\- Quand ta chaleur commencera est ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir ? ça m'évitera de poser le pied à l'institut à ce moment-là proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec légèrement

Ils se câlinaient ensemble dans le canapé, ils allaient en profiter tout la journée. Trois jours plus tard Alec se réveilla avec la fièvre de sa chaleur, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à sa sœur avant de se lever pour s'écouler dans son nid, Isabelle arriva rapidement dans la chambre de son frère avec des collations.

\- Alec, je suis là prévient Isabelle en regardant la boule de plume que son frère était devenu dans son nid

Alec le regarda à travers ses ailes qui étaient autour de lui, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en souffrant de sa chaleur. Jace entra dans la chambre après avoir sentit la douleur d'Alec pour sa chaleur, il eut un envie d'aider son frère mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager. Il soupira longuement, Isabelle reçut un message de la part de Magnus. Ce dernier décida de pénétrer dans l'institut malgré sa promesse, ses narines se dilataient en sentant l'odeur de son oméga en chaleur. Il déglutit sérieusement en sentant l'Alpha en lui de le menacer de sortir pour aller réclamer l'oméga comme sien, au même moment Alec sous les caresses d'Haniel ressentit l'odeur de son Alpha. Il ouvrit ses ailes pour essayer de se lever,

\- Alec, non. Reste-là tu n'es pas prêt pour le voir. Tu dois traverser ceci tout seul réfuta Haniel

\- Je veux qu'il me soulage de cette douleur, Alpha viens supplia Alec en essayant de se lever

Sa chaleur l'empêchait de bouger, Isabelle et Jace avaient compris que Magnus était à l'institut.

\- Merde, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Si on ne fait quelque chose, on va avoir un Alpha en rut demanda Jace légèrement paniqué

\- Je vais aller voir Magnus et toi surveille Alec pour ne pas qu'il sorte de son nid déclara Isabelle

\- D'accord accepta Jace

La jeune femme partit voir l'asiatique et en route elle croisa Clary qui partit rejoindre Jace pour surveiller Alec, elle vit Magnus se tenir dans le hall.

\- Magnus, tu ne peux pas voir Alec, il est en chaleur et il n'est pas encore prêt refusa Isabelle doucement

\- Je sais, je suis venue lui remettre quelque chose avant que je m'éloigne de la ville pour quelque temps expliqua Magnus

Elle fut tiraillée en deux de le laisser voir son frère et l'empêcher, elle soupira longuement et lui fit signe de le suivre. Alec serra les vêtements qui composaient son nid en essayant d'un quelconque arrangement, il se mit à sangloter sous la douleur de sa chaleur. Haniel tenta de le rassurer

\- Alpha supplia Alec en pleurant

\- Alec non, calme-toi rassura Jace

Isabelle entra en première et s'approcha doucement de son frère qui gémissait piteusement,

\- Alec, Magnus est venu pour te voir est ce que tu veux qu'il voit ton nid demanda Isabelle doucement

\- Izzy, t'es malade ou quoi s'écria Jace

\- C'est la seule solution ou tu préfère le voir encore plus misérable qu'il est questionna Isabelle

Jace soupira et accepta que l'Alpha de son frère pénètre dans la chambre, Isabelle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre et fit signe à Magnus d'entrer.

\- Ne lui donne pas un traumatise sinon Alpha ou pas, je te botterai les fesses menaça Isabelle

\- Entendu accepta Magnus

La jeune brune entraîna Clary et Jace avec elle à l'extérieur de la chambre, ils restaient malgré tout devant la porte. L'Alpha regarda le nid de son oméga ce qui le rendit possessif,

\- C'est beau nid que tu as fait Alexander complimenta Magnus

\- Alpha supplia Alec en tendant la main

Le sorcier s'approcha en restant la limite du nid et se pencha vers son oméga en chaleur, il l'embrassa légèrement sur son front en sueur ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Alec ronronna presque l'odeur de son Alpha soit dans son nid, l'immortel claqua des doigts pour invoquer une chemise à lui.

\- Pour ton nid et que tu as mon odeur si tu accepte proposa Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec en reniflant l'odeur de Magnus sur la chemise

\- Je vais y aller loin de toi pendant quelques jours comme tu es en chaleur, je vais revenir après ta chaleur déclara Magnus

\- Reste avec moi, je t'en prie noue-moi. Je veux ton sperme en moi, je veux que tu me fasses des enfants supplia Alec en le tenant par la chemise

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même mon amour, mais je te promets à ta prochaine chaleur je serai avec toi pour la traverser promis Magnus

\- Je te veux maintenant sanglota Alec sous la douleur

Magnus se pencha vers son fiancé et l'embrassa amoureusement, l'oméga gémit au baiser et voulait encore plus que le baiser. Ils séparent à bout de souffle,

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? J'aurais besoin que tu le garde pour moi le temps que je serai absent proposa Magnus en sortant un petit chat de sa poche de son manteau

Alec vit Président Miaou ce qui le fit prendre le petit chat de son fiancé dans ses bras comme un trésor précieux, l'immortel se pencha encore plus sur lui en laissant malgré lui une fragrance sur le nid de son oméga.

\- Je dois y aller, je te le confie chuchota Magnus en le caressant ses cheveux poisseux de sueur

L'oméga gémit douloureusement que son Alpha doivent partir mais accepta de le laisser partir, Magnus l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se lever et de sortit de la pièce. Jace avait les bras croisés avec un air protecteur sur le visage,

\- Tu as eu plus de retenu que je l'aurai pensé commenta Jace

Magnus qui depuis qu'Isabelle est venu le chercher avait gardé une main dans sa poche, il la sortit en montrant sa main en sang tenant une lame de rasoir sur la partie tranchante. La fratrie et Clary étaient sidérés que le sorcier s'était automutiler pour ne pas se jeter sur le noiraud, Isabelle mit une main sur sa bouche en voyant la blessure de son futur beau-frère. Elle fut inquiète pour lui,

\- Par l'ange Magnus ta main s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Elle va guérir, c'était la seule solution que j'avais pour ne pas succomber à l'Alpha en moi rassura Magnus

\- Bon sang je ne regrette pas de t'avoir laissé Alec sourit Jace de fierté

\- Ouais je te le confie pendant que je sois hors de la ville et n'en profite pas pour l'entraîner dans tes délires de parabataï suicidaire déclara Magnus

Jace roula des yeux en souriant sarcastiquement,

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire s'offusqua Jace

\- Oh que si vous les Herondale, je vous connais par cœur enfin presque par cœur. Ton ancêtre Will Herondale a voulut suicider et laisser son corps piéter par des canards car il voulait être le parabataï de Jem Castairs et son fils James qui était ton arrière-arrière grand-père voulut se suicidé dans un fleuve car il avait une déception amoureuse, ça veut dire que les tentatives de suicide sont courant dans votre famille raconta Magnus avec un petit sourire en coin

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour lui rembarrer mais ne trouvait rien à dire avant de la refermer, Isabelle éclata de rire avec Clary ce qui le fit renfrogner encore plus. L'asiatique sourit avant de le saluer pour partir hors de la ville, la fratrie et Clary dans la chambre d'Alec. Ce dernier tenait Président Miaou dans ses bras, le chat ronronna dans ses bras ne voulant pas sortir dans le cocoon que le noiraud lui prodiguait. Jace fit la moue,

\- Super maintenant nous allons nourrir Alec et le chat de l'autre soupira Jace

\- Bonjour les responsabilités renchérit Isabelle

\- Je vais aller acheter de la nourriture pour chat, j'ai toujours voulu un chat depuis que je suis petit mais ma mère n'a jamais voulu car Luke était allergie. Mais en réfléchissant ce n'est pas de l'allergie mais plus tôt son instinct de loup qui refusait avoir un chat conclu Clary

\- Imaginer Luke en train de courir derrière un chat comme un chien rigola Isabelle

Ils imaginaient la scène de voir l'Alpha en train de courir derrière un chat en lui aboyant dessus, ils éclataient de rire à l'image. Ils discutaient ensemble tout en s'occupant d'Alec qui était toujours en train de subir ses chaleurs, une semaine passait et Alec récupéra de ses chaleurs. Magnus était revenu un jour après que la chaleur de son amant soit terminé, il était venu directement à l'institut en l'embrassant joyeusement sous le regard amusé d'Isabelle et ennuyé de Jace ainsi qu'heureuse de Clary, Jonathan sous les traits de Sébastian était jaloux de leur relation comme il voulait Alec pour être le roi divin. Isabelle faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol en marchant vers le bureau directorial et ouvrit la porte, Alec était en train de vérifier sur certains dossiers administratifs pour sa sœur quand elle plaqua une feuille devant lui.

\- Tu as accepté que Max soit sous ma tutelle pour l'entraîner demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, j'ai accepté qu'il soit placé sous ta tutelle. Tu es la meilleure chasseuse qui soit alors j'ai confiance en toi sourit Alec

\- Ça c'est vrai, elle est bien meilleure que les autres femmes que j'ai vues jusqu'à présent, complimenta Sachiel assis dans le canapé

Alec se tourna vers le regard vers l'ange qui lui sourit, il reporta son regard sur sa sœur qui avait les mains sur ses hanches en attendant ses explications.

\- Alec, j'étais une ancienne accro du Yin-Feng, tu es sûr que je serai capable de l'enseigner en sachant cette partie de moi demanda Isabelle en s'attristant

\- Tu t'es égaré un moment mais tu repris le droit de chemin rapidement ce qui fait tu es capable de l'enseigner à Max en plus tu pourrais lui apprendre les dangers comme je l'ai fait pour toi sourit Alec

\- C'est tellement émouvant entre vous deux sourit Sachiel

\- Même Sachiel dit que tu es la meilleure chasseuse qui soit révéla Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'ange

\- Merci l'ange Sachiel remercia isabelle en sachant l'ange présent malgré qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre ni le voir

\- De rien ma belle, il faut que j'aille à plus Alec salua Sachiel

\- A plus tard dans le bus Sachiel sourit Alec

L'ange s'envola dans les airs en traversant le plafond, Isabelle sourit en observant son frère. Elle avait repris confiance par son frère et un ange alors elle accepta la tutelle de son petit frère, elle l'entraîna tout en s'occupant de l'institut aidé d'Alec. Le noiraud s'écroula dans le canapé de son amant,

\- Epuisé par la journée demanda Magnus en lui massant les épaules

\- Entre rapports administratifs, chasse avec Jace, entraînements avec les anges je suis éreinté soupira Alec de fatigue

\- Je vois ça souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour s'allonger, Alec se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

\- Magnus j'étais en train de penser, après que tout sera fini avec Valentin. Voudrais-tu qu'on décide une date pour notre mariage proposa Alec

\- Evidemment, je serai honoré de me marier avec toi, j'ai hâte que tu sois à moi rien qu'à moi. Ton cœur, ton corps et ton âme seront à moi en faîte rectification la moitié de ton âme au vue que l'autre à appartient à Jace. Franchement que tu lui trouve vraiment en lui il est l'Herondale le plus moche de la lignée, j'ai vu des hommes Herondale étaient des spécimens mâle que je voulais bien tâter railla Magnus

Alec éclata de rire sous le sourire de son amant, ils sourirent ensemble avant de s'embrasser amoureusement. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec des baisers-papillons dans le cou. Il se tourna pour voir les yeux de chat de son amant, ils s'embrassaient tendrement.

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi sourit Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou

Le sorcier caressa les cheveux d'Alec avant de se lever avec lui pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner après s'être préparé, Alec s'envola depuis le toit de son amant pour aller vers l'institut. Il atterrit sur le toit de l'institut avant de rejoindre la salle des opérations, Isabelle et Jace étaient inquiets ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- L'enclave vient de m'envoyer un message de feu pour me prévenir que l'émissaire de l'enclave va bientôt arriver répondit Isabelle

\- Nous allons l'accueillir et je tâcherai de lui dire que Valentin s'est évadé grâce à l'un de ses disciples proposa Alec

\- Je comprends Alec mais je sens que je vais la direction de l'institut déduisit Isabelle

\- CE NE SERAIT PAS LA PEINE intervient une voix masculine

Ils tournaient la tête pour voir Robert présent dans l'institut, Isabelle regarda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tiens tu n'es pas terré à Idris comme le lâche que tu es accusa Isabelle

Elle avait peut-être pardonné à sa mère qui s'est excusée de leur avoir fais du tort mais leur père n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour s'excuser envers eux, le patriarche s'avança en soupirant en voyant la colère de sa fille unique.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre moi mais je n'arrivais pas à me libérer des ordres du consul en mettant dans une équipe pour traquer valentin et croyez-moi, je préfère être avec vous au lieu de faire partite de cette équipe relata Robert avec un regard sombre

Isabelle soupira longuement et regarda ses frères, les deux hochaient la tête à son encontre. Ils allaient dans le bureau directorial et commença à discuter, Robert leur avoua que il avait fait du chantage auprès d'Imogène pour qu'Isabelle reste à a tête de l'institut,

\- Quel est le motif du chantage demanda Alec

\- L'épée mortelle répondit une voix

Alec pivota la tête pour la tête pour un ange s'asseoir qui était une femme aux longs cheveux rouges avec les yeux orange,

\- Eremiel souffla Alec

\- L'épée mortelle est en train de les mains de Valentin Morgenstern en ce moment-même, mais elle est scellé grâce à la rune de Clarissa Morgenstern révéla Eremiel

Robert et les autres s'étaient tus en écoutant Alec discuter avec l'ange Eremiel, Jace regarda la forme floue de l'ange. L'oméga reporta son attention vers son père,

\- C'est sur l'épée mortel n'est ce pas ? Il est entre les mains de Valentin et fortement heureusement qu'il est scellé par la rune de Clary conclu Alec

\- Exact c'est de ça que je parlais avec Imogène, il ne faut pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour ça car cela déclenchera une rébellion sans précédent avertis Robert

\- Seulement si vous le cachez, les créatures obscures seront mises au courant de tout ou tard et cela déclencherait une révolte que vous craignez car ils seront furieux d'avoir été dupés. Certes la vérité est laide mais elle est bien plus parfaite que le mensonge qui lui vous trompe de toutes les façons conseilla Eremiel dans un ton solennel

\- Je comprends Eremiel merci du conseil remercia Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit demanda Isabelle

\- Elle a dit que vaux mieux révéler la vérité au monde obscur au moins ils seront au courant qu'au lieu être furieux d'avoir été dupé répéta Alec

Robert réfléchit sur la question, ils décidaient de le laisser réfléchir sur la question. Jace et Clary entre-temps essayaient de trouver un moyen de chercher où Valentin se cachait,

\- Il faut aller à Idris pensa Clary

\- Malheureusement il nous faut un portail et une autorisation pour ça souffla Jace

La rousse regarda une carte avant de voir dessiner une rune, elle dessina avant de l'envoyer sur le mur.

\- Pas besoin quand les anges nous aident sourit Clary

\- Je me demande lesquels se demanda Jace

Ils traversaient rapidement le portail, le blond éternua en se frottant les épaules.

\- Nous aurions du emmener un manteau, ça caille ici grimaça Jace

Alec était à califourchon sur les jambes de Magnus en train de l'embrasser dans le lit, ils commençaient à faire des caresses intimes quand le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner. Le noiraud sortit sur ses jambes et prit son téléphone avant de soupirer d'aise devant les caresses de Magnus sur son torse et les lèvres dans son cou,

\- Magnus, je dois répondre soupira Alec de plaisir

\- Ne réponds pas, j'ai plus besoin de toi que ton stupide blondasse de parabataï susurra Magnus en appuyant ses baisers encore plus dans son cou

\- Ça doit être urgent décréta Alec en le repoussant doucement

Le sorcier se bascula sur son lit en soupirant et regarda son amant répondre au téléphone, il raccrocha.

\- Qu'est ce que ton parabataï a encore fait interrogea Magnus

\- Clary et lui ont eu la bonne idée d'aller à Idris sans autorisation et en usant un portail répondit Alec

\- Ton parabataï est vraiment trop blond soupira Magnus en se levant

Ils allaient à Idris ayant récupérer Isabelle, Jace les sourit penaud en s'excusant de les avoir dérangés. Alec fusilla le ciel,

\- Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais je soupçonne fortement Sachiel, oh je te connais comme tu sais que Jace a dit que tu es son ange préféré alors tu veux l'aider gronda Alec en regardant le ciel

Il vit une étoile descendre du ciel pour atterrir devant lui, il vit que c'était l'ange Muriel qui lui sourit penaud,

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait Alec, je suis désolé mais ils sont sur ma responsabilité et je voulais les rapprocher comme la première fois expliqua Muriel

\- Ils sont des têtes de mules ces deux là indiqua Alec en montrant Jace et Clary

Muriel sourit en le regardant ce qui le fit soupirer, il accepta et pardonna l'ange. Jace se gratta la nuque en sachant ce que Muriel et Alec étaient en train de discuter,

\- Bon et si on se remettait en route, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper parce que j'ai été coupé par une blonde qui ne sait pas le mot dormir proposa Magnus

\- Oh je sais que vous ne dormiez pas tout les deux, j'ai sentit le bonheur d'Alec par la rune de parabataï répliqua Jace

\- L'une des raisons que je veux retourner à New-York, il me faut au moins plusieurs baisers de ton frère pour que je puisse dormir tranquillement expliqua Magnus en prenant son fiancé

Alec rougit furieusement devant l'explication de son Alpha, les filles rigolaient amusées alors que Jace préféra marcher devant pour bouder. Il reconnu un endroit familier et les interpella avant de les emmener dans le chalet où Valentin avait élevé Jace en secret de l'enclave, ils pénétraient dans le chalet avant de descendre dans le sous-sol. Jace vit une trace de brûlure sur le sol,

\- Vous croyez il s'est passé quoi ici interrogea Isabelle

\- Les marques sont encore récentes, c'est un pentagramme de transfert constata Magnus en reconnaissant le pentagramme

\- Un pentagramme de transfert questionna Alec

\- Un genre de portail pour aller dans une dimension démoniaque expliqua Magnus

La fratrie se demandait ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chalet de Valentin, Clary examina la pièce avant de trouver des cahiers sur l'étagère d'en haut. Elle se mit sur ses pieds avant de les prendre, elle commença à les lire avant d'être pris d'effroi.

\- Jace, tu devrais lire ceci pensa Clary

\- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Jace en s'approchant d'elle

Elle lui montra le carnet avec appréhension, Jace le lit une page avant serrer le carnet férocement. Alec sentit la fureur de son parabataï et se mit à ses côtés aussitôt pour le calmer,

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

\- Je vais le tuer, putain, je vais le tuer. J'étais un cobaye à ses yeux, il a trompé ma mère en lui donnant le sang d'Ithuriel. Je vais le buter promis Jace

Alec lui arracha le carnet et lui prit dans ses bras, il posa son front sur le sien en le faisant regarder dans ses yeux pour le calmer.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre à la recherche du miroir mortel et le message d'Ithuriel. Bisous glacés. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui Magnus a beaucoup de retenu concernant son Alec en se mutilant pour ne pas blesser ce dernier, allez partie chaud dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Oh c'est dommage que tu n'as pas remarqué la blague que j'ai fait sur Luke, mais bon ravie que tu as aimé cette partie choupie de Malec allez encore du Malec dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Il y a une de tes idées dans ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir si tu aime ou pas **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

Max était en train de s'entraîner au corps à corps avec son frère aîné, ce dernier lui sourit en évitant un coup de sa part. Le plus jeune essaya de le faucher les pieds, Alec sauta dans les airs en étendant ses ailes pour voler. Max se mit à râler comme quoi que son frère triche en utilisant ses ailes, l'oméga lui sourit en lui rappelant que dans un combat avec un démon ce dernier peut avoir des ailes. Le plus jeune souffla d'un air boudeur avant de d'essayer de trouver une stratégie pour obliger son frère à descendre, il se mit à utiliser sa rune de vitesse avant de prendre un élan pour sauter sur le mur pour attaquer le noiraud. Alec sourit à sa tactique dont il évita et l'attrapa par le pied, le benjamin de la fratrie essaya de se dégager mais il n'arrivait pas et soupira boudeur. Alec descendit au sol et le posa doucement, Max se leva rapidement et se mit à en garde de nouveau. Son frère aîné lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant que l'entraînement était terminé, ils se sourient et sortirent de la salle d'entraînement. Ils allaient en cuisine pour voir Jace en train de supplier Izzy d'arrêter la cuisine, la jeune femme leur servis tout même son plat qu'elle avait préparé. Le plat était normalement un ragoût de bœuf, Alec prit sa fourchette et toucha le morceau de viande qui flottait dans son plat. Le morceau de viande était mi-noircis et mi-cuit, la sauce était d'une couleur marron tirant sur l'orange. Jace refusa de manger la chose que a servit Isabelle, il reçu une cuillère en bois dans la tête, les deux autres en profitaient de la situation pour dévider le plat. Izzy bouda dans son coin ayant vu que ses frères n'aimaient pas sa cuisine, Alec l'embrassa sur le front avant de se mettre aux fourneaux pour concocter un plat pour eux. Ils mangèrent en plaisantant tout les trois, chacun d'eux se séparent pour vaquer leurs occupations. Alec retourna avec Jace pour lire les carnets et Izzy ainsi que Max retournaient à l'entraînement, le duo parabataï se remit à lire les carnets de Valentin. Jace était limite d'exploser avant de se faire apaiser par son frère, il se calma et lit de nouveau. Ça ferait trois semaines que Robert les ayant avoué pour l'épée mortel, Alec avait en parler avec Magnus sur le sujet de ne voulant pas cacher l'information à son Alpha. Le sorcier était furieux au départ avant de se calmer en comprenant l'inquiétude de l'enclave malgré qu'il soupçonné d'essayer d'évincer les créatures obscurs, il avait avertis les autres représentants qui étaient furieux aussi mais acceptaient le choix de Magnus. Depuis les fiançailles d'Alec avec Magnus, tout le monde obscur avait reconnu le sorcier étant le futur roi divin proche de Dieu. Il était ainsi pour dire le roi du monde obscur, Magnus était toujours amusé du titre quand il allait quelque part. Alec passa la main sur son visage,

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose questionna Alec

\- Juste que je dois montrer certains choses à Clary répondit Jace

\- Me montrer quoi questionna Clary en entrant dans la bibliothèque

Jace soupira longuement en regardant la rousse, il lui montra l'un des carnets de Valentin.

\- Ce sont ses carnets que nous avons retrouvons dans le chalet, mais celui-ci est plus comme un journal intime on va dire révéla Jace

\- Il est écrit le jour où il a rencontré la mère pour la première fois lit Clary

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, ton grand-père Oskar Morgenstern fut assassiné par un loup-garou lors d'une mission ce qui a déclenché un traumatisme en lui. Je pense que c'est là d'où vient sa haine envers les créatures obscur souligna Alec après lu un passage du journal

\- Mais les expériences qu'il a mené est pour quoi alors ? Pour se venger aussi ironisa Clary

\- Par pure jalousie de leurs pouvoirs, les vampires sont réputés pour leur vitesse, les loups-garous pour leur férocité au combat, les fées et les sorciers pour leurs magies extraordinaire, répondit Jace

Alec prit un autre carnet au hasard pour lire un autre passage, il les montra qui les lit aussi.

\- Il a voulu créer un guerrier qui aura le sang d'un démon et le sang d'un ange, il injecter du sang de démon dans le ventre de Jocelyn quand ton frère n'était encore dans son ventre décréta Alec

\- Bon sang il est vrai tordu fulmina Jace

\- Attendez, il est écrit que ma mère a commencé faire une dépression suite à la naissance de Jonathan qui était dû au fait du sang de démon en même temps de la soi-disant mort de Luke à cet époque signala Clary

Alec regarda les autres carnets aussi, il entendit un bruit d'aile et leva les yeux pour voir Muriel. Elle sourit au protégé du ciel,

\- Bonsoir Alec salua Muriel

\- Bonsoir Muriel sourit Alec

\- On dirait que tu es occupé d'après ce que je vois constata Muriel

\- Comme tu le peux confirmer, je suis en train de vérifier des informations sur Valentin. D'après les donnés qu'on a Valentin est tordu de la pire espèce vociféra Alec

\- Je sais, avant que j'arrive Clary était en train de parler au sujet de Luke et sa mère. Pour te dire que c'est moi qui suis tiré la flèche de l'amour pour eux avertis Muriel

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait s'étonna Alec

Jace et Clary tournaient la tête vers le noiraud qui discutait avec l'ange Muriel, la rousse regarda Jace curieuse qui était l'ange qui était venu rendre visite à Alec. Le blond sentit le regard de la rousse sur lui et se tourna,

\- C'est l'ange Muriel révéla Jace

\- Oh comprit Clary

Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers le couple à côté de lui, Muriel regarda le couple dont elle était en charge de surveiller.

\- Pour Valentin demanda Alec

\- Valentin a toujours été destiné à être seul, pour te dire la vérité Jocelyn et Luke étaient destiné à finir ensemble. J'ai tiré une flèche sur eux depuis qu'ils étaient petits mais les sentiments devaient grandir avec le temps, mais bon Jocelyn a compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Valentin qui n'était pas le cas expliqua Muriel

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant souffla Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Alec demanda Jace

\- Muriel m'a dit que Jocelyn et Luke étaient destinés à être ensemble au vu qu'elle avait lancé une flèche sur eux quand ils étaient enfants. La flèche devait avec le temps reflétait leurs amours mais Jocelyn a fait une erreur en se croyant qu'elle était amoureuse de Valentin répondit Alec

\- Mais qui est l'amoureuse de Valentin si je l'ose dire questionna Clary

\- Personne, il était destiné à vivre seul répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Jace prit un carnet qui relata les expériences mené sur Jonathan et lui-même, il soupira longuement. Alec eut une migraine en lisant les carnets, il se massa les tempes.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué Alec, va te reposer un peu conseilla Jace

\- Je vais y aller parce que ses carnets me tuent énormément, vous devrez faire la même chose conseilla Alec à son tour

\- Ne t'en fais pas vas-y salua Jace

L'oméga hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour aller sur el toit et s'envolait vers l'immeuble de son fiancé, Muriel le suivit derrière.

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'aie pas vu Ray-Ray lança Alec

\- Azraël est très occupé en ce moment, elle est chargée de récolter des âmes dans un pays en guerre pour le moment dans le monde des terrestre informa Muriel

\- Je parie qu'elle doit en train de râler au sujet des morts tellement qui sont moroses riait Alec

\- Ça je peux te le dire, bon je te laisse il faut que j'aille moi aussi faire ma mission sourit Muriel en étendant ses ailes

\- A plus dans le bus Muriel salua Alec en faisant de même avec ses ailes

\- A plus dans el bus Alec, Azraël déteins vraiment sur toi sourit Muriel

Il rigola avant de s'envoler vers l'immeuble de son petit ami, il atterrit et rentra dans l'immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte en se servant de la clef et pénétra dans l'appartement, il chercha son fiancé des yeux avant de le trouver dans son atelier. Magnus était en compagnie de Raphaël, Alec sourit et se précipita dans les bras de son fils en le serrant très forts dans ses bras. Le noiraud en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue, Raphaël le serra dans ses bras en sentant son odeur. Ils se séparent, Alec lui caressa la joue en souriant.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, est ce que tu te nourris correctement s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je me nourris correctement, juste qu'il y a des nouveaux membres en ce moment dans le clan et ça me stresse un peu rassura Raphaël

\- Malgré ça je suis toujours inquiet pour toi souffla Alec

\- Je sais, je suis venu demander à papa une potion pour faciliter la transition pour un vampire fraîchement tourné répondit Raphaël en montrant la potion

Magnus regarda la scène avec un petit sourire, Alec embrassa son fils sur son front pour le laisser partir. Le vampire se tourna vers son père de cœur,

\- J'y vais, allez à plus vous deux salua Raphaël

\- Fais attention à toi et nourris-toi un peu déclara Alec

\- Oui maman, je ferrai à attention à ma santé souffla Raphaël

Le vampire était sur le point de partir avant de revenir vers l'oméga en retirant sa veste et le donna à « sa mère »,

\- Tiens maman, c'est pour ton nid glissa Raphaël

\- Merci mon chéri remercia Alec en reniflant l'odeur de son fils

Le vampire laissa ses parents avant de partir, Alec serra la veste entre ses mains quand il sentit des bras venir l'enlacer la taille et une paire de lèvre dans son cou. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour apprécier le baiser,

\- Comment était la journée demanda Magnus

\- Fatigant mais ça va et toi questionna Alec

\- Comme d'habitude, que des plaintes se lamenta Magnus faussement

Alec ricana et se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller dîner quelque part proposa Magnus

\- J'ai envie de manger Indien répondit Alec

\- Va pour l'Inde sourit Magnus en faisant un portail

Le sorcier entraîna son amant dans le portail et allait manger dans un restaurant avant de se promener un peu partout avant de visiter le Taj Mahal. Alec était fasciné par l'intérieur du palais qui représentait l'amour,

\- C'est merveilleux admira Alec

\- Un empereur avait épousé une femme qui devint sa reine, comme il était amoureux de sa femme. Il décida de construire un palais qui représentait son amour que pour elle, alors il demanda un architecte de le construire. L'architecte construit alors le palais pour l'empereur qui à la mort de sa femme le plaçait à l'intérieur, ainsi il décida que le palais sera un cadeau de son amour pour sa femme. Mais l'empereur ayant peur que l'architecte façonne un autre palais plus beau que le ciel décida de lui trancher la main, l'architecte eut vent de la décision de l'empereur décida de retirer une pièce du Taj Mahal. Après avoir eu les mains tranchées, l'architecte révéla alors à l'empereur qu'il avait retiré une partit d'une pièce du palais de ce fait le palais sera à jamais pour l'éternité le palais ayant un défaut raconta Magnus enlaçant Alec par derrière

\- Tu l'as inventé cette histoire conclu Alec

\- Non j'étais là quand ils l'ont inauguré avec Ragnor répondit Magnus plongé dans ses souvenirs nostalgique avec son vieil ami

Alec lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, le sorcier sortit de ses souvenirs douloureux pour se concentrer sur le baiser de son amant. Magnus le plaqua contre le mur, leur baiser se transforma en baiser passionnément, ils se séparent à bout de souffle et se regardaient avec du désir.

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- J'ai envie de toi, tu veux on peut rentrer maintenant ou on peut le faire ici proposa Magnus

L'archer l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement ce qui confirma la réponse du noiraud, l'immortel claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un lit. Il porta Alec dans ses bras, le noiraud noua ses jambes autour de sa taille sans rompre le baiser. L'immortel déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et recommença à l'embrasser de nouveau, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le marquer avec des suçons. Il mordilla sa clavicule ce qui le fit soupirer, Alec se redressa et enleva son t-shirt pour le jeter ailleurs, l'asiatique le fit allonger de nouveau et l'embrassa et reprit ses baisers. Il regarda les tétons d'Alec, il lécha ses lèvres et passa sa langue dessus avant de le prendre en bouche. Il le téta et le mordit en l'aspirant dans sa bouche, avec sa main il pinça l'autre téton avec ses doigts. L'oméga se cambra de plaisir et sentit son lubrifiant s'écoulait entre ses cuisses sous les caresses intimes de son amant, ce dernier cessa de taquiner les tétons et reprit sa descente vers le sud et arriva vers la bordure du pantalon de son fiancé. Il se redressa et le regarda,

\- Puis-je…demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement, le sorcier fit évanouir le pantalon avec sa magie. L'immortel prit l'érection entre sa main et le masturba légèrement, il entendit le soupir libidineux d'Alec ce qui l'encouragea à accélérer les choses. Il posa ses lèvres sur le prépuce et suçota la tête du gland, il aspira avant de le prendre au fur à mesure dans sa bouche. Le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en criant, son fiancé renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge. Le sorcier regarda l'intimité de son amant et posa son doigt dessus en le taquinant sans le pénétrer, Alec eut les yeux révulsé sous le touche de Magnus sur son toucher avant de crier de plus en plus aigus. L'archer cria de jouissance en se déversant dans la bouche de l'immortel qui l'avala sans perdre une goutte du sperme de son oméga, il se retira en léchant ses lèvres. Il retira son doit et dégusta le lubrifiant naturel de son amant, Alec rougit encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà en voyant Magnus savoura son lubrifiant sur son doigt. Alec se redressa et fit allonger son amant à son tour, il l'embrassa et dégrafa son pantalon pour l'érection. Il le masturba avant de le regarder perdu dans le plaisir, l'oméga regarda l'érection de son Alpha. Pris par une pulsion il posa ses lèvres sur la tête du gland, Magnus écarquilla les yeux en voyant le plus jeune lui faire une fellation.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en voulant l'empêcher

Alec posa une main sur le ventre de Magnus pour le défendre de se lever, il suçota le gland avant de le prendre dans sa gorge. Le sorcier gémit de plaisir et eut les yeux en gros voyant son amant sans reflexe de renvoi, Alec continua de le faire plaisir. Magnus sentit sa jouissance monter en lui,

\- Alexander…retire-toi… je… vais…jouir gémit Magnus

L'oméga poursuivit sa fellation, Magnus rejeta sa tête et se mit à jouir dans la bouche de son amant.

\- Ne l'avale pas je t'en pris supplia Magnus

L'archer lui sourit en avalant son sperme tout en léchant ses lèvres, il ronronna presque en sentant le goût du sperme de son Alpha sur sa langue. Le sorcier se redressa et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'avaler souffla Magnus

\- J'avais envie sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de rentrer chez eux, ils s'endormirent dans els bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps valentin et Jonathan pénétraient dans un magasin d'antiquité, un homme vint l'accueillir.

\- Qui puis-je pour vous questionna l'homme

\- Je voudrais savoir où est le miroir mortel sorcier interrogea Valentin

\- Jamais tu ne l'aurais refusa le sorcier

Le sorcier prépara sa magie avant de l'envoyer sur Valentin, Jonathan passa devant le renvoyer avec son propre pouvoir démoniaque. Le sorcier se fit propulser contre le mur avant de s'évanouir, ils attachaient l'homme sur une chaise. Le sorcier se retrouva et regarda valentin qui lui sourit d'un sourire mauvais,

\- Où est le miroir mortel questionna Valentin

\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais Valentin ricana le sorcier

Le sorcier psalmodiait une incantation avant que le sang sorte dans tout ses orifices, Valentin renfila de dédain en voyant que le sorcier est mort.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais me renseigner auprès de l'institut pour savoir, où est ce qu'il est rassura Jonathan

Jonathan prit les traits de Sébastian Verlac et se dirigea vers l'institut, au même moment Alec et les autres étaient dans le bureau directorial. Clary avait reçu un message de sa mère qui voulait la voir,

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait besoin de toi interrogea Alec

\- Je n'en sais rien répondit Clary

Un chasseur entra dans le bureau pour prévenir l'arrivée de Jocelyn, elle entra dans le bureau et réceptionna sa fille dans ses bras. L'enclave avait rapatrié Jocelyn à Idris pour la surveiller étroitement étant son lien avec Valentin,

\- Que viens-tu faire ici maman questionna Clary

\- Dot m'avait appelé en disant qu'elle avait besoin de parler de quelque chose répondit Jocelyn

\- C'est pour vous dire qu'Elliot est mort et je suis la nouvelle gardienne du miroir mortel révéla une voix féminines

Ils se tournaient la tête pour voir Dot présent, les deux rousses se précipitaient dans ses bras avant de se séparer pour discuter. Dot expliqua d'avoir cessé de sentir la magie de son compère,

\- Comment ça se fait que vous savez où était le miroir mortel demanda Isabelle

\- Quand je suis partit d'Idris, j'ai emmené la coupe et le miroir mortel avec moi pour ne pas que Valentin puisse le prendre expliqua Jocelyn

\- Pour qu'il puisse réaliser son vœu auprès de l'ange Raziel déduisit Jace en croisant les bras

\- Je ne comprends pas souligna Clary

\- Si on rassemble les trois instruments mortels en complétant un rituel alors on pourrait invoquer l'ange Raziel pour lui demander un vœu expliqua Isabelle

\- Et on sait tous quel est le vœu de Valentin signala Jace

\- Eradiquer les créatures obscures déclara Clary

Isabelle décida de faire deux équipes pour la recherche du miroir mortel, Jace, Clary et Sébastian enquêteraient de ce qu'il s'est passé auprès d'Elliot et pendant que Alec avec elle ainsi que Jocelyn et Dot cherchent le miroir mortel. Ils se donnaient au point de rendez-vous, le trio s'orientait dans la boutique d'Elliot. Clary prit de chagrin en regardant le corps du sorcier,

\- Valentin est véritablement un monstre souffla Clary

\- Ce n'est pas Valentin qui a fait, Les sorcier ont un sort pour se suicider un peu comme nous avec l'arsenic prévient Jace en mettant une main sur son épaule

Elle examina un peu partout avant de trouver les fleurs fanés, elle se mit à réfléchir en se souvenant des carnets de Valentin.

\- Jonathan était ici révéla Clary

\- Je ne comprends pas, il a péri dans l'incendie de la maison des Fairchirld relata Sébastian en se crispant

\- Il n'a pas péri comme cet imbécile à pu nous faire croire, maintenant je comprends mieux l'autre Morgenstern était Jonathan conclu Jace

\- Il faut rejoindre ma mère et les autres avertis Clary

Entre-temps Dot guidait le petit group à l'endroit où était caché le miroir mortel, Jocelyn fit une rune pour révéler le miroir mortel. Ils entendirent un sifflement de portail, Alec et Isabelle se mirent en garde en voyant Valentin en ressortir.

\- Ma chère Jocelyn, tu es toujours aussi belle que le jour de notre mariage, rejoins-moi comme autrefois quand tu étais à mes côtés proposa Valentin en tendant la main

\- Tu crois que je vais te rejoindre à parés que tu as fait à mes parents et à mes enfants cracha Jocelyn avec la haine

\- Je voulais que Jonathan devienne un guerrier le plus puissant du monde avec l'élue de la prophétie, ils auraient été le meilleur couple à régner sur le monde obscur déclara Valentin

\- Je ne veux pas de ton fils connard jura Alec

Un autre portail sortit pour révéler Jace et Clary au même moment un autre portail sortit une créature hideuse qui se plaça prés de Valentin,

\- Jonathan ramène-moi le miroir ordonna Valentin

Les deux rousses prirent d'effroi en voyant Jonathan, Clary s'avança vers son frère aîné.

\- Jonathan, s'il te plait ne l'écoute pas. On trouvera une solution pour toi proposa Clary

\- Trop tard petite sœur ricana Jonathan en se jetant sur Jocelyn

Jace passa devant et entama un duel d'épée avec lui, Alec en profita pour combattre Valentin en usant les techniques des anges. Le vieil homme essaya de riposter aux coups de l'oméga avant de se faire électrocuter par Isabelle, il prit le fouet et fit lancer la jeune femme sur son frère pour s'enfuir encore une fois. Jonathan repoussa Jace à son tour avant de se tourner vers Alec,

\- Je viendrais te chercher plus tard, mon futur compagnon ricana Jonathan

\- Crève salopard jura Alec

Jonathan riait encore plus avant de traverser le portail, ils rentraient tous à l'institut. Clary voulut graver la rune pour sceller le miroir qui s'évanouit dans sa main, ils étaient inquiets de la situation. Alec entendit un éclat de rire qui le fit lever la tête vers Remiel qui étai présente,

\- Je n'ai pas autant ri ainsi depuis qu'on avait caché la lyre de Castiel rigola Remiel

\- Remiel, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est ce que tu ris ainsi demanda Alec

\- Parce que tout simplement le miroir mortel était sous votre nez depuis le début et celui-ci n'était le miroir mortel, pour t'aider je vais te dire ceci. Je peux te refléter mais un geste me fais retirer ton reflet cita Remiel en s'envolant dans les airs

\- EH COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE MOI s'écria Alec au plafond

Tous à part Alec avaient entendu son échange avec l'ange, Jace leur avertis que c'était l'ange Remiel. Alec répéta l'énigme,

\- Je peux te refléter mais un geste me fait retirer ton reflet répéta Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Alec interrogea Jace

\- Remiel m'a dit que le miroir était sous notre nez, elle m'a dit ceci avant de partir je peux te refléter mais un geste me fait retirer ton reflet expliqua Alec

Ils étaient confus par l'énigme, ils allaient tous se coucher pour affronter la journée de demain. Clary était en train de faire un cauchemar où elle était en train de se noyer, elle essaya de nager à la surface avant de voir l'épée mortel fonça vers elle. Elle essaya de l'esquiver avant de voir le reflet de l'épée ce qui le fit réveillé en sursaut, Jace le tient par l'épaule ce qui l'apaisa légèrement.

\- Tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar rassura Jace

\- Je sais j'étais en train de me noyer et je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir relata Clary

\- Ce n'est rien repose-toi conseilla Jace

Le lendemain ils étaient dans le bureau en cherchant le moyen pour trouver l'énigme de Remiel, Clary était en train de regarder la peinture sur les vitraux avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant l'ange Raziel.

\- Je peux te refléter mais un geste me fait retirer ton reflet, bien sûr je sais la réponse maintenant c'est l'eau conclu Clary

\- Comment ça l'eau, explique-toi demanda Jace confus

\- L'ange Raziel quand il fut invoqué pour la première fois, il tenait l'épée d'une main et la coupe de l'autre main. En plus il était au dessus du lac Lynn qui était l'eau en montrant son reflet qui signifie que le miroir mortel est le lac Lynn décrit Clary

\- Bien sûr maintenant ça peut se comprendre pourquoi est ce le lac Lynn donne des hallucinogène déduisit Isabelle

\- Il faut informer l'enclave pour qu'on sait l'emplacement du miroir mortel expliqua Jace

\- Attends Jace, nous allons informer que l'inquisitrice, je n'ai pas trop confiance aux membres de l'enclave, je les soupçonne que certains sont des espions de Valentin décréta Alec

\- Très bien, allons l'informer de la situation sourit Isabelle

Ils informaient la situation à Imogène qui jura de garder le silence concernant le miroir mortel pour le moment, Alec se dirigea vers sa chambre et plaça la veste de Raphaël dans son nid.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les soupçons de Max et l'appel désespéré d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: C'est plutôt l'ange Ithuriel qui l'aide contrairement aux autres **

**LolliOta: Voilà le chapitre que je te laisse lire XD**

**Alec barton Ne tinquiète pas pour mamie poule tu l'auras bientôt " Hachi qui regarda le trou dans lesquelles Alec était retranché ayant fait les 100 cents pas" POUR MAX EH BIEN TU VAS ÊTRE...ENFAITE JE TE LAISSE LIRE " Alec grommela quelque chose au fond que Hachi ne comprit pas" OH TU VEUX UNDERTAKER ATTENDS JE TE LE PASSE ENSUITE TU ME RENDS " Hachi pousse Undertaker qui riait dans le trou"XD **

**Lavigne 126: J'ai oublié te préciser que j'ai adorée tes idées erreur de frappe en faite, bon je te laisse découvrir pour Max. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux, il sourit heureux et reconnu la caresse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Magnus devant lui, ils s'embrassaient pour se dire bonjour. Le noiraud alla se préparer et rejoint son amant dans la cuisien qui convoquer de la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner, ils mangèrent ensemble avant de se séparer après avoir pris quinze minutes à s'embrasser refusant que l'un et l'autre s'en aille. Alec recula des bras de son Alpha et monta sur le toit pour s'envoler dans les airs jusqu'à l'institut, il arriva rapidement et entra pour saluer son parabataï et la rousse qui discutaient dans la salle des opérations. Il entra dans le bureau directorial pour les rapports que sa sœur avait terminé de classer en lui laissant la partie administratifs de l'institut concernant le budget, il commença à travailler sur les rapports quand Isabelle entra dans le bureau pour l'informer qu'il avait une mission sur el terrain et qu'il fallait qu'il aille avec Jace. Il se leva et embrassa la joue de sa sœur avant de rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait excité de buter un démon, ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit. Alec se servit de ses sens et tira vers un endroit sombre et humide qui révéla un démon, sa flèche avait blessé l'une des tentacules du démon. Jace sauta sur le démon et tenta de couper ses tentacules, l'une d'elle frappa le blond et l'envoya dans le décor. Alec se concentra et tira sa flèche qui tourbillonna dans le cœur du démon qui explosa en cendre, le noiraud alla rapidement au chevet de son parabataï inquiet de ses blessures. Le blond grimaça en sentant son bras qui était déboîté, Alec prit l'une de ses flèches et le mit dans la bouche de Jace avant de remettre son épaule en place. Le blond se mit à crier de douleur en lâchant une larme de douleur, l'oméga passa sa stèle sur la rune de guérison de Jace qui se fit soigner avant de rentrer à l'institut. Ça ferait quatre semaines que Valentin avait tenté de s'emparer du miroir mortel caché par Jocelyn, fort heureusement cela à révéler un être un faux. Par la suite Clary fit un rêve qui l'aida à savoir l'emplacement automatique du miroir mortel qui était le lac Lynn, ils avaient en parlé avec Imogène seulement n'ayant pas confiance aux membres du conseil si l'un d'eux est l'espion de Valentin. L'inquisitrice jura de rien dire à personne pour le moment, elle en profitant pour invité Jace et Alec à Idris. L'un pour parce que c'était son petit-fils et l'autre pour discuter du mariage avec Magnus, Alec avait décidé avec l'inquisitrice d'attendre qu'ils auront finis avec Valentin pour penser au mariage ce qu'accepta la grand-mère de Jace. Alec était en train de classer les rapports quand Isabelle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte ainsi que les volets de la fenêtre pour ne pas que personne d'autre n'entendent pas leur conversation,

\- Tu as permit à Max de faire une mission, il n'est pas encore prêt pour le faire refusa Isabelle

\- Izzy, je te rappelle qu'il est un Shadowhunter maintenant, je ne voulais pas au départ mais l'inquisitrice Herondale et l'enclave voulaient que Max aille sur le terrain prévient Alec

\- Alec, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose avoua Isabelle

\- Il n'y arrive à rien comme nous serons tous là pour le protéger promis Alec

Ils firent un câlin après que la jeune femme enlaça son frère, ils restaient quelques minutes ainsi avant de sortir rejoindre leur petit frère. Alec soupira en se massant la nuque, il rentra dans sa chambre et prit une douche avant de s'installer dans son nid. Il renifla les odeurs autour de lui ce qui le fit sentir en sécurité, il tenait la chemise de Magnus entre ses mains. Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux,

\- Tu as l'air beaucoup occupé en ce moment signala Haniel

\- Disons avec Valentin et son fils, ce n'est du beau fixe ce qui fit que je suis occupé en ce moment, en plus Magnus est occupé avec ses clients comme il est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn souligna Alec

\- Je comprends, allez repose-toi un peu tu en as besoin conseilla Haniel

\- Tu as raison sourit Alec

Il s'endormit rapidement sur les caresses d'Haniel, Jace entra dans la chambre pour voir Alec et le trouva dans son nid avec une chemise de Magnus entre les mains. Il sourit en sachant que le visage épuisé de son parabataï, il vit la forme floue d'Haniel.

\- Bonjour Haniel salua Jace malgré qu'il n'entende pas l'ange

\- Bonjour Jace salua Haniel

Jace se mit sur le lit de son frère en jouant avec son téléphone, Alec se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard et vit Jace allongé sur son lit.

\- Que fais-tu ici demanda Alec se redressant de son nid

\- Je voulais te voir mais tu étais endormi dans ton nid alors je t'ai surveillais, en plus je voulais te demander ce sont à qui ses vestes parmi nos vêtements interrogea Jace

\- Ceux-là, demanda Alec en montrant les vêtements de Raphaël

\- Ouais, ce sont à qui questionna Jace curieux

\- C'est à Raphaël, comme il est mon fils. J'avais besoin de son odeur dans mon nid expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Le noiraud se leva et l'invita à s'entraîner un peu dans la salle d'entraînement, ils allaient s'entraîner ensemble. Alec évita facilement les coups de Jace par son entraînement avec les anges, après leur entraînement l'oméga vit Amenadiel présent. Jace le laissa seul pour aller trouver Clary, l'élu se tourna vers l'ange qui lui sourit et se mit à en garde. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Amenadiel lui apprit quelque techniques utiles avant de s'en alla, le noiraud s'appliqua pour essayer à reproduire les techniques. Jonathan sous les traits de Sébastian entra dans la salle d'entraînement,

\- Oh je ne savais pas que tu étais en train de t'entraîner remarqua Sébastian

\- Juste m'entraîner sur des nouveaux techniques sourit Alec

L'autre homme observa les mouvements dont il ne reconnu pas dans aucun livre de Nephilim qu'il avait lu et vu, Alec essuya la sueur sur son front épuisé d'avoir s'entraîner.

\- Par contre ses mouvements que tu viens de faire, où tu les appris questionna Sébastian

\- Ah ses mouvements c'est l'ange Amenadiel qui me l'a apprit, en fait chaque ange m'ont appris un truc de leur spécialité. Par exemple l'ange Remiel m'a apprit à mieux viser et me servir d'une lance développa Alec

\- D'accord, je vois souffla Sébastian

Alec acquiesça et alla retourner dans le bureau directorial, il commença à son travail d'assistante avant de laisser les autres partie pour sa sœur. Il regarda la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait ce qui le fit rire, Jace était en train de vérifier une activité démoniaque avant d'entendre la voix chantante de son parabataï. Clary et Isabelle qui étaient présents avec lui sourient à la voix angélique d'Alec, Sébastian fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qui est en train de chanter en ce moment demanda Sébastian

Jace ne répondit pas et se leva et se dirigea dehors en allant sous la pluie, les filles se mirent à courir pour le rejoindre. Ils levaient la tête vers le toit de l'institut, Sébastian les suivit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que c'était Alec qui en train de chanter. Ses ailes étaient étendit derrière son dos, il avait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes comme une prière.

_\- Oh, listen well, beloved child you've grown. Before you leave your mountain home, I'll sing a prayer for you. When you lose your way. When you travel through the night I will sing for rain. Praying for your light. Farewell from the rain. Let it shelter you from harm. May the farewell rain. Protect your heart_, chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse **(1)**

Les nuages se dispersaient doucement pour laisser place au soleil, Alec continua de chanter angéliquement. Sébastian se sentit apaiser et eut presque des larmes aux yeux,

\- Cette chanson est tellement magnifique et ainsi que sa voix complimenta Sébastian

\- C'est la chanson de l'ange Haniel qui apprit cette chanson à Alec pour chasser la pluie, en même temps il aime chanter parfois pour se libérer de tout contraintes révéla Isabelle

\- En même temps ça nous apaise des choses qui nous tracassent, un peu comme si il soignait notre cœur blessé renchérit Jace

Alec termina sa chanson avant d'ouvrir les yeux doucement, il rangea ses ailes pour rentrer dans l'institut sans remarquer sa fratrie et Clary avec Sébastian. Sébastian regagna son appartement qu'il partageait avec son père, Valentin le vit arriver et sourit en voyant son fils rentrer au bercail. Le jeune Morgenstern était encore sous l'apaisement d'Alec par son chant,

\- Du nouveau à l'institut demanda Valentin

\- Rien de particulier à l'institut ne réfuta Jonathan en s'asseyant dans le canapé

Valentin ne comprit pas le comportement de son fils qui agissait étrangement depuis son retour à l'institut, Jonathan ferma les yeux en se souvenant du chant d'Alec. Jonathan se mit à sourire cruel,

\- Tu as raison père, cet oméga de la prophétie ferait un bon compagnon pour moi sourit Jonathan

\- Je te l'avais dit, qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser ça soudainement questionna Valentin

\- Il a chanté aujourd'hui, sa voix était semblable à celui d'ange. En l'écoutant on aurait l'impression qu'il réparera ton cœur en trouble, il m'apaisait avec son chant relata Jonathan

\- Qu'importe quand il sera ton compagnon, ce genre de chose ne lui sera plus permit car il va nous aider à invoquer des anges décréta Valentin

Jonathan écouta d'une oreille son père au sujet de son plan fabuleux concernant le monde obscur après avoir réaliser son vœu auprès de l'ange Raziel, son fils ferma les yeux et repensa encore au chant d'Alec. Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'immeuble de son fiancé, il atterrit sur le sol pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Il rentrait dans l'appartement, il chercha son Alpha avant de sentir un frottement au niveau ses jambes pour voir Président Miaou en train de miauler en se frottant à lui.

\- Salut toi, tu vas bien demanda Alec en souriant

Le chat lui répondit en miaulant ce qui le fit rire, le noiraud le caressa ce qui le fit ronronner.

\- Tu ne sais pas où est ton maître questionna Alec

Président Miaou sauta sur le sol et le guida vers la chambre de son maître, Alec entra à l'intérieur pour voir Magnus endormit. Il rougit légèrement en le voyant torse nu dans le lit, quand ils s'endormaient ensemble le sorcier avait toujours un chemise de pyjama sur lui. Sans qu'il se rendre compte son odeur se porta vers les narines de l'Alpha qui grogna dans son sommeil, l'oméga se mordit les lèvres et enleva ses bottes et sa veste avant de s'installer prés de son amant pour une sieste. Le sorcier en sentant l'odeur proche de son oméga l'attira inconsciemment dans ses bras, son fiancé le laissait faire en s'endormant dans les bras de l'immortel. Plus tard l'archer sentit des lèvres mouillés sur le sien, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Magnus en train de l'embrasser.

\- Je savais que tu voudrais un baiser de ma part pour te réveiller comme la belle aux bois dormant gloussa Magnus

\- Qui demanda Alec confus

\- Vraiment je vous plains les Nephilims devant votre manque de cultures se lamenta Magnus faussement

\- Magnus sois sérieux, qui est la belle aux bois dormant interrogea Alec

Le sorcier l'embrassa avant de le prendre dans ses bras en réfugiant son nez dans les cheveux du noiraud pour respirer son odeur,

\- Un conte terrestre, je vais te le raconter d'ailleurs. Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui n'avaient d'enfants, un jour leur souhait fut exhausser par la naissance d'une petite fille dont ils nommaient Aurore. Ils firent la fête pendant des semaines, le couple royaux invitaient des fées pour donner chacun un don à la petite Aurore. Dans leur joie, ils oubliaient d'inviter une fée qui fut enragé, elle débarqua dans la fête et jeta une malédiction à la petite princesse en disant qu'elle se piquera le doigt le jour de son seizième anniversaire avec un fourreau. Le roi et la reine furent désolés que leur fille unique meure le jour de ses seize ans, l'une des fées qui n'eut pas le temps de faire son don les rassura. Elle modifia la malédiction en disant qu'elle se piquera le doigt avec le fourreau mais au lieu de mourir elle tombera dans un profond sommeil qui ne se réveillera qu'à un baiser d'amour d'un prince, le roi ayant peur pour sa fille fit brûler tout les fourreaux de son royaume. La petite princesse grandit pour devenir une magnifique jeune fille, quand l'avait prévu la fée le jour de son seizième anniversaire elle se piqua le doigt avec un fourreau magique qui fut construire pour accomplir la malédiction. Aurore tomba dans un profond sommeil qui dira cent ans, un prince qui avait entendu l'histoire d'une belle princesse endormi se dirigea vers le château de la belle. Il coupa les ronces qui avait poussé durant cents ans, il tomba dans la chambre de la princesse et tomba amoureux d'elle et l'embrassa ce qui la fit réveiller. Elle tomba amoureuse de son sauveur, ils se mariaient et eurent beaucoup d'enfant raconta Magnus

\- C'est un conte stupide se renfrogna Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- Magnus, le roi aurait du s'excuser auprès de la fée de l'avoir oublié et en même temps la princesse épouse le premier venu qu'il l'embrasse vraiment critiqua Alec

Le sorcier fit la moue avant d'éclater de rire devant le critique d'Alec envers le conte de la belle aux bois dormant,

\- C'est un conte d'enfant, Alexander sourit Magnus

Alec haussa les épaules en restant sur sa position de dire que c'était une histoire idiote, le couple passa tout le reste de la journée ensemble. Le lendemain Alec retourna à l'institut, il aida Isabelle pour les dossiers administratifs avant de vaquer leurs occupations. Max marcha vers la salle des opérations et croisa Sébastian, le jeune homme sourit en regardant le plus jeune des Lightwood.

\- Max salua Sébastian

\- Je me dirigeai vers la salle des opérations pour voir Izzy pour mon entraînement quotidienne soupira Max

\- T'inquiète pas tu pourrais faire les missions avec elle plus tard sourit Sébastian en ébouriffant ses cheveux

Max grimaça et le regarda partir quand il remarqua les fleurs se faner aussitôt Sébastian passait à côté, il se mit à réfléchir avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Clary. Il fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver la boîte contenant les objets de bébé de Jonathan, il servit de sa rune de pistage. Jonathan était en train de fouiller dans le bureau pour avoir une information sur le miroir mortel, il se redressa vivement en voyant Max entrer dans le bureau en refermant la porte.

\- Max tu ne devrais pas en entraînement avec Isabelle demanda Jonathan en souriant nerveusement

\- Arrête ton char, je sais que tu es Jonathan Morgenstern révéla Max

\- Tu es trop drôle sourit Jonathan

\- Je t'ai suivit par ça indiqua Max en montrant les brins de cheveux de Jonathan

\- Izzy t'à bien entraîner à ce que je vois ricana Jonathan

Max prit un arme et lui lança, Jonathan le rattrapa et serra la manche avant de donner un coup violent dans la tête de Max. Le benjamin tomba par terre en saignant, Jonathan était sur le point de le tuer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Clary.

\- Je cherchais Isabelle pour un rapport et j'ai vu qu'elle était absente glissa Sébastian

\- Je l'a cherche aussi, ça te dirait de venir proposa Clary

\- Pas de souci, je te suis. On va la retrouver plus facilement sourit Sébastian

\- D'accord sourit Clary

Sébastian jeta un coup d'œil au bureau, il avait placé Max sous le bureau pour ne pas que Clary ne voit le corps. Isabelle passa une main sur sa nuque en se massant quand elle remarqua des traces de sangs par terre, elle le suivit qui était dans sa chambre. Elle vit avec effroi son petit frère par terre avec une flaque de sang autour de sa tête,

\- MAX cria Isabelle en se précipitant sur le corps de son petit frère

Max était inconscient, elle le prit dans ses bras en commençant à pleurer.

\- AIDEZ-MOI QUELQU'UN VITE AU SECOURS cria Isabelle les larmes aux joues

Jace et des chasseurs entraient dans la chambre d'Isabelle, ils emmenaient rapidement Max à l'infirmerie. Alec qui était chez Magnus fut alerté par l'appel d'Isabelle, le sorcier l'accompagna pour soigner le plus jeune la fratrie. Alec était inquiet pour son petit frère, Magnus ressortit de la pièce plus pâle qu'il était. L'oméga soutient son Alpha et le fit s'asseoir,

\- J'ai tout fait possible mais c'est à lui de faire quelque chose révéla Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Maryse les larmes aux joues

Le sorcier prit la main de la matriarche, elle avait débarquée avec Robert rapidement ayant entendu la nouvelle. Alec entendit des bruits d'ailes et leva les yeux pour Azraël,

\- Ray-Ray salua Alec

\- Salut Allie salua Azraël avec un sourire triste

En voyant son sourire il comprit rapidement l'intention de sa meilleure amie,

\- Non, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça Azraël, ne l'emmène pas supplia Alec en commençant à pleurer

Jace vit la forme de l'ange de la mort, il baissa la tête alors que Maryse secoua le blond pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je suis désolé Allie, il doit venir avec moi s'excusa Azraël

\- Il est mon petit frère, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça pleura Alec en tombant à genoux

\- Si il y avait un autre moyen pour le sauver, fais-le rapidement Allie parce que je vais emmener son âme avec moi avertis Azraël

Le noiraud sanglota à genoux dans les bras de Magnus ayant compris la situation, Isabelle pleura dans les bras de Jace en comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune espoir. Le noiraud refusait l'évidence de la mort de son petit frère avant de penser un moyen pour soigner son petit frère, il se leva des bras de son fiancé.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Alec ne répondit pas et pénétra dans la chambre pour regarder le corps faible de son petit frère,

\- Izzy j'ai besoin de toi appela Alec

Isabelle entra dans la pièce et vit les ailes de son frère ouvert et toucha les murs de la pièce, elle comprit l'intention de son frère et ferma les yeux en pensant aux souvenirs heureux de leur petit frère avant d'attraper une plume. L'archer plaça sa plume sur le corps affaibli de son frère,

\- Entends mon appel Raphaël, je t'en prie viens je t'en appelle. J'ai besoin de toi supplia Alec avec les larmes aux joues

Isabelle sanglota devant l'appel désespéré d'Alec envers l'archange Raphaël, le toit fit traverser par une étoile qui tomba assez prés d'eux. L'archange Raphaël se leva de sa position et sourit faiblement devant l'état triste du protégé des cieux,

\- Tu m'as appelé Alec demanda Raphaël

\- Je t'en supplie guéris-le, il est mon petit frère. Son temps est compté avant qu'il ne meure, je ne veux pas qu'il meure Raphaël, je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux pour que tu le soigne supplia Alec en pleurs

\- Tu n'as pas à me supplier Alec, je vais le soigner. Tu m'as appelé au bon moment, j'entends un semblant de souffle de vie dans le corps de ton frère rassura Raphaël

L'archange mit la main sur celle d'Alec, la plume d'Alec s'illumina dans la pièce d'une forte lumière. Toutes les installations angéliques s'illuminaient en même temps, les chasseurs s'inquiétaient dans l'institut. Les blessures de Max se guérissent rapidement grâce ses runes qui s'illuminait, son teint pâle presque cadavérique reprit leur couleur d'origine. Les yeux de Max se mirent à papillonner avant de les ouvrir faiblement, il trouva son frère aîné les mains au dessus de lui avec sa sœur. Raphaël retira sa main après avoir vit le réveil de Max,

\- Ça va, il va se remettre rassura Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël, j'ai une dette envers toi déclara Alec

\- Cesse de dire des sottises, je l'ai fait parce que tu es notre protégé sourit Raphaël en lui caressant la joue

Azraël entra dans la pièce en souriant pour confirmer les dires de son frère, l'archange se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Tu lui as soufflé cette idée pour guérir cet enfant conclu Raphaël amusé

\- Je suis son ange préféré et en même temps je ne pouvais pas emmener l'âme de petit Max-Max, ça me briserait le cœur en plus d'un si jeune âge. Pour t'avouer il avait ma bénédiction avoua Azraël

Alec sourit à travers ses larmes avant de les remercier tout les deux, Raphaël s'en alla en premier. L'ange de la mort s'approcha de Max,

\- Max, Ray-Ray est prés de toi, as-tu quelque chose à lui dire demanda Alec

\- Oui, viens me voir plus souvent sourit Max faiblement

L'ange l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir, Maryse et les reste de la famille entraient et se précipitaient sur Max.

\- Je vais avoir des problèmes questionna Max

\- Si seulement tu as fait quelque chose avertis Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils cadet

Alec ressortit et s'effondra dans les bras de son Alpha qui l'attrapa et l'emmena dans sa chambre,

\- Tu veux t'allonger dans ton nid ou sur ton lit demanda Magnus

\- Dans mon nid avec toi répondit Alec

Le sorcier était choqué par la réponse de son oméga, il savait qu'un oméga n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche de son nid de même aucun Alpha. Il était honoré d'inviter d'être dans le nid de son fiancé, il s'allongea parmi les multitudes odeur autour de lui. Il serra Alec dans ses bras qui était épuisé mentalement et physiquement,

\- Endors-toi, je suis là apaisa Magnus

\- Reste avec moi pour toujours demanda Alec

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi mon amour, je ne vais nulle part promis Magnus

Alec s'endormit dans ses bras apaisé par les odeurs de son nid et celui de son Alpha, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux pour le faire détendre. Jace chercha son frère avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta en voyant les yeux rouges d'Alpha de Magnus qui serrait Alec dans ses bras d'un geste possessif. Il s'avança doucement et s'arrêta un moment pour laisser Magnus se calmer et reprendre ses sens, il se souvient d'uns discussion avec Luke au sujet de la soumission. Le blond s'agenouilla en montrant sa nuque vers l'Alpha, Clary entra dans la chambre d'Alec pour le prévenir quand elle remarqua Jace agenouillait devant Magnus qui avait les yeux rouges.

\- Clary, fais comme moi maintenant, fais comme la meute de Luke avait fait lors de son accueil en tant qu'Alpha demanda Jace

La rousse imita le blond en montrant leur nuque vers le sorcier, ils attendirent un moment quand le sorcier récupéra ses sens.

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es dans le nid d'Alec donc ça se comprend tout. On était venu te prévenir qu'on a quelque chose sur les vidéos de caméra révéla Jace

L'immortel acquiesça de la tête, Alec se réveilla au même moment et se blottit en ronronnant à l'odeur de son Alpha. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit prés de lui, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou avant de commencer à l'embrasser doucement. Il entendit un raclement de gorge, il tourna la tête pour voir son parabataï et la rousse dans sa chambre. L'oméga se redressa rapidement en rougissant sous le regard amusé de Magnus,

\- On a quelque chose donc quand tu aurais finis de te droguer avec l'odeur de Magnus, rejoins-nous nargua Jace

Alec rougit encore plus avant de se lever, il pivota vers son fiancé et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je te vois ce soir salua Alec

\- D'accord, blondie veille sur lui sinon tu vas me servir comme plat principale pour mon dîner de ce soir qui sera un canard laqué façon Herondale menaça Magnus

\- Pas de problème déglutit Jace

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de surveillance, ils regardaient les caméras pour voir qui était l'agresseur de Max.

\- Il était malin ce salopard pour effacer sa trace fulmina Jace

\- Je pense que Max a trouvé une piste, on le voit pénétrer dans la chambre de Clary avant de ressortir constata Isabelle en montrant les vidéos

\- Ça veut dire que c'était Jonathan, Max l'a trouvé sous une fausse identité conclu Alec

* * *

**1: Farewell Rain de Soremodo **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration de guerre de Valentin et le dîner familiale. Bisous glacées. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ouh là vraiment en colère contre Jonathan dis donc XD allez la vengeance dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Encore une évolution dans leur relation dans ce chapitre qui est assez chaud**

**Lavigne 126: Il y a une idée de tes idées dans ce chapitre et je te laisse décider si tu vas aimé ou pas allez encore quatre chapitre avant le grand Lemon XD **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi qui venait de frapper Grell" Il y a un chapitre assez chaud dans ce chapitre "Satan fusilla Hachie et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle montra le contrat de Sébastian" Mon âme lui appartient XD tu vas aimé le chapitre et chapitre trés chaud sans le lemon **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

Alec était en train de se concentrer sur ses ailes, il passa la main dessus avant de retirer cinq plumes de son aile. Il souffla avant de prendre cinq cordons pour glisser ses plumes sur chaque cordon pour former un genre de pendentif, il sourit en voyant les colliers qu'il avait réalisé avec ses plumes. Il avait décidé de fabriquer des colliers avec ses plumes pour protéger les personnes qui lui sont cher depuis que Max avait faillit mourir, il sourit avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Il alla dans la chambre de sa sœur qui l'avait déménagé ne voulant plus vivre dans la chambre où son petit frère allait mourir, il toqua à la porte et le vit en train de se préparer pour la journée. Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son frère, Alec s'approcha et sortit l'une des colliers qu'il a réalisés avec ses plumes et le passa au cou de sa sœur en l'expliquant pour le collier. Isabelle était touché par le geste de son frère et le remercia, il l'embrassa sur le front en lui avant de partir à la recherche de Jace. Jace et Clary avaient commencé chercher Jonathan dans l'institut, la rousse fouilla dans les carnets de valentin pour trouver le point de faible de Jonathan en attendant. Le noiraud retrouva son parabataï et lu confia le collier à son tour, Jace l'attira dans ses bras en l'embrassa sur le front. L'oméga sourit avant d'en remettre un à Max, Clary revint dans la salle pour informer que Jonathan était allergie à l'électrum par son sang démoniaque. Elle alla demander à la jeune brune de lui prêter son bracelet, Izzy lui prêta avec joie. Sébastian préféra s'en alla rapidement avant de se faire attraper par quelqu'un ou de même Max qui était rétablit, il fut appeler par la rousse qui faisait un test avec la pierre d'électrum. Il le prit en souriant nerveusement dans sa main, il discuta avec elle avant de lui redonner. Isabelle le rejoint rapidement vers elle pour lui demander des infos sur sa recherche, la rousse soupira presque avant de sentir une odeur de chair brûlé. Isabelle lança l'alarme de l'institut pendant que Clary essaya de stopper Sébastian, ils combattaient tout les deux quand une flèche avec faible lumière lui toucha à l'épaule. Il cria de douleur,

\- Enfoiré, comment as-tu pu oser cracha Alec plein de colère

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son futur mari ainsi très cher Alec répliqua Jonathan

\- Tu n'es pas mon compagnon connard, je vais te tuer menaça Alec en tendant de nouveau son arc avec une nouvelle flèche

Sébastian prit une dague de Clary et le lança sur la rousse, Alec étendit ses ailes en formant un cocoon protectrice autour de la rousse. Jonathan en profita pour fuir rapidement en prenant l'ascenseur, Jace et Isabelle les rejoignirent. Alec ouvrit les ailes,

\- Tout va bien, la dague ne t'a pas toucher les ailes j'espère s'inquiéta Clary

\- Je te rassure, tout va bien mes ailes sont imprégnés de mon pouvoir divin de ce fait aucune arme de ne peux l'atteigne expliqua Alec

\- En clairs ils sont invincible simplifia Jace

\- Ils se préparaient rapidement pour aller retrouver Jonathan, ils tentaient de le localiser par satellite quand Clary eut une idée.

\- Jace j'ai besoin de toi et je sais comment le localiser expliqua Clary

Ils se dirigeaient vers la cour, Alec poursuivit les recherches après quelques minutes le couple débarqua avec la localisation de Jonathan. Au même moment Valentin se dirigea dans un cimetière avec Jonathan,

\- Je ne peux plus retourner à l'institut comme ils ont découvert ma position prévient Jonathan

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu es protéger par la barrière de protection de ce sorcier que j'ai obligé de soumettre rassura Valentin

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire dans ce cimetière interrogea Jonathan

\- Je vais faire une diversion pour que je puisse partir à Idris, j'ai rassemblé mon armée là-bas prés pour envahir Idris après que j'ai eu mon vœu décrit Valentin

\- Et pour moi ? Que comptes-tu faire questionna Jonathan

\- Tu vas m'aider à faire diversion, et quand tu auras finis tu me rejoindras à Idris. De toutes façons j'aurai besoin de mon fils là-bas sourit Valentin

\- Très bien accepta Jonathan sceptique

Alec était en train de voler dans les airs tout en regardant le sol pour veiller à ce qu'il reste à la même hauteur de sa fratrie et de Clary, il atterrit sur le sol en voyant le cimetière. Jace remarqua une petite chapelle et rentra tous à l'intérieur,

\- Il faut nous séparer proposa Isabelle

\- Je pars avec Izzy signala Clary

\- Je viens avec toi Alec informa Jace

Isabelle et Alec se regardèrent entre eux avant de les regarder, ils séparent chacun de leurs côtés. Alec prit son arc et ses flèches et descendit en bas avec son parabataï, Jace tenait son épée entre ses mains.

\- Quand ce sera finis, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe proposa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon parabataï sourit Jace

L'oméga se concentra avant de tirer une flèche derrière le mur en révélant des damnés, ils commençaient à se battre quand Jace se fit capturer par Jonathan qui l'étrangla avec des chaînes pour l'emmener avec lui. Le noiraud commença se battre contre les damnées quand les filles le rejoignent rapidement en l'aidant,

\- Où est Jace demanda Isabelle

\- Jonathan l'emmenait en haut, allez-y je m'occupe d'eux proposa Alec

\- Je reste avec toi pour t'aider proposa Clary

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Isabelle alla en haut pour aider Jace avec Jonathan, Clary aida Alec pour éliminer les damnés crées par Valentin. L'archer tirait des flèches avant de d'utiliser son épée séraphiques pour commencer à se battre en utilisant les techniques des anges, ils terminaient de tuer les damnées avant de rejoindre les autres en haut. Jace était en train de se battre contre Jonathan qui essayait de l'étrangler avec les chaînes, un fouet l'électrocuta ce qui le fit relâcher. Jonathan fit face à la colère d'Isabelle,

\- Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à mon petit frère fulmina Isabelle

\- Ton petit frère était au mauvais moment et mauvais endroit à ce moment, en plus je ne regrette pas de l'avoir frappé violemment ricana Jonathan

\- Tu vas le regretter cracha Isabelle pleine de haine

Elle le fouetta avec son fouet avant qu'il ne la prendre et tira sur le fouet pour le faire tomber par terre, Isabelle tomba par terre avant de prendre un coup dans les côtés de la part de Jonathan. Une dague le toucha à l'épaule, le jeune Morgenstern leva la tête pour voir sa petite sœur avec une dague entre les mains.

\- Ma petite sœur adorée sourit Jonathan

\- Relâchez-les ordonna Clary

\- Viens les libérer ricana Jonathan

Clary fonça sur lui pour commencer à se battre contre lui, les deux se battaient quand le jeune homme donna une violente gifle à la rousse qui tomba par terre. Il était sur le point de lui assenait encore un autre coup quand une flèche vint le ficher en plein poitrine, il arracha la flèche et regarda Alec qui avait son arc en main.

\- Eh bien mon amour, ce n'est pas bien de toucher son futur mari ainsi déclara Jonathan

\- Tu n'es pas mon futur mari connard insulta Alec

\- Tu vas le savoir bientôt quand je t'aurai appris où est ta place décréta Jonathan en amorçant un mouvement pour le rejoindre

Une épée séraphique le transperça ce qui le fit cracher du sang, il pivota la tête pour voir Jace tenant l'épée séraphique.

\- Mon nom est Jace Herondale et je ne suis pas Jonathan comme tu l'avais dit, en plus je ne te permets pas de parler mon parabataï sur son ton gronda Jace

Le blond retira l'épée dans sa poitrine avant de le faire cracher du sang, Jonathan recula avant de tomber dans la rivière. Ils regardaient le corps partir sous le courant de la rivière, Alec se mit prés de son frère qui l'enlaça distraitement. Ils rentraient plus tard à l'institut et avertis Imogène que Valentin est à Idris en ce moment, elle promit d'enquêter et envoyait des chasseurs le cherchaient dans tout Idris. Le noiraud était passé une main sur son visage fatigué,

\- Epuisé demanda une voix féminine

L'archer leva la tête pour voir Azraël présente dans le bureau, il sourit en voyant l'une de ses meilleurs amis présents.

\- Tu peux le dire, entre Valentin qui courre dans la liberté, la crainte qu'il fasse un vœu auprès de l'ange Raziel qui pourrait détruire le monde obscur expliqua Alec

\- Je vois ça, je peux te comprendre un peu. Raziel est en train de craindre en ce moment où il sera invoqué pour le vœu de Valentin, d'ailleurs il compte sur toi pour le stopper révéla Azraël

\- Comment le stopper Ray-Ray ? Jace et moi nous avions tenté l'arrêter, bon c'est vrai que je le domine par rapport aux technique d'Amenadiel mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui développa Alec

\- Tu réussiras à le battre, ne t'en fais pas. Au fait comment va petit Max-Max demanda Azraël

\- Il va bien, il se remet doucement. Il a repris l'entraînement hier avec Izzy répondit Alec

\- Je passerai le voir quand j'aurai le temps, c'est fou le nombre de gens qui meurent en ce moment. Rajouter à cela ils sont tellement morose râla Azraël en s'affaissant les épaules

Alec se mit à rire devant le râlement de l'ange de la mort, Azraël ouvrit ses ailes avant de le saluer pour partir dans le ciel. Le noiraud sourit avant de terminer ce qu'il faisait pour partir à son tour, il marcha vers le toit après avoir été dans sa chambre pour récupérer son collier et croisa Isabelle qui sortait de la salle d'arme ce qui le fit sourire. Elle le salua avec un petit sourire,

\- Salut Magnus pour moi demanda Isabelle

\- Je le ferrai sourit Alec

Le chasseur s'envolait vers l'immeuble de son fiancé, il atterrit devant l'immeuble et marcha vers l'intérieur. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et entra dans le salon pour le voir en train de boire son martini en caressant Président Miaou,

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir salua Alec en se dirigeant vers lui

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ils se séparaient à bout de souffle. Alec s'assit à côté de lui, Magnus passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui.

\- Comment était ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Un peu fatiguant avec les rapports et les réunions en ligne avec l'inquisitrice. Elle m'a dit qu'après la guerre les préparatifs pour notre mariage vont commencer déclara Alec

Le sorcier le prit par la main et lui fit un baisemain, l'oméga sourit et se blottit dans ses bras avant d'entendre son estomac en train de gronder. L'immortel gloussa légèrement,

\- Que veux-tu manger ce soir proposa Magnus

\- J'ai envie de manger du Kim chi de ce restaurant de la dernière fois répondit Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts et commença à lui donner le plat et manger tout les deux, ils discutaient tout les deux avant d'aller prendre un verre sur le balcon. L'oméga se souvient de son collier et sortit de sa poche, il était assis sur les jambes de son fiancé. Il le passa dans le cou et le regarda ce qui le fit sourire, l'Alpha le prit entre ses mains pour le regarder.

\- Un cadeau pour moi demanda Magnus

\- Oui, c'est un collier que j'ai fabriqué à partir de mes plumes. J'ai fait cinq colliers, j'ai déjà trois à mes frères et sœurs. Je te donne un pour te protéger expliqua Alec en mettant un peu de son pouvoir dans la plume

\- Je sais me protéger, tu sais avertis Magnus

\- Je sais mais après ce qui est arrivé à Max, j'ai peur pour les personnes que j'aime s'attrista Alec

\- Je le garderai toujours avec toi promit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Alec se leva pour rentrer un moment à l'intérieur. Le sorcier prit la plume entre ses doigts et sentit le pouvoir divin de son amant à l'intérieur, il passa sur ses lèvres en le goûtant encore une fois. Son côté démoniaque se réveilla en goûtant le pouvoir de son oméga, Magnus perdit le contrôle sur sa partie démoniaque qui se leva pour aller trouver le Nephilim. Alec était dans la chambre et venait de sortir dans la salle de bain, il croisa son amant entrer dans la chambre. Il remarqua ses yeux de chat remplie de luxure et d'un possessif à son égard, l'oméga recula légèrement en sentant comme une proie aux yeux de prédateur du sorcier. L'Alpha s'approcha vers lui et l'embrassa durement, Alec gémit dans le baiser sous le baiser sauvage que son amant était en train de maltraiter ses lèvres. Magnus mordilla les lèvres délicate de son oméga en grognant, il passa ses mains sous les jambes pour le porter jusqu'à le lit. Il le jeta presque dessus, Alec n'eut pas le temps de parler quand l'immortel revint l'embrasser encore une fois. L'asiatique dévia ses lèvres dans le cou et le mordilla assez fortement en laissant des marques et des suçons, il arracha son t-shirt en jetant les restes sur le côté. L'archer couina à la brutalité de son amant, le démon qui avait prit l'esprit de Magnus lécha ses lèvres et revint embrasser le corps de son fiancé. Il passa sa langue sur le téton d'Alec qui se dressait sous le plaisir, il le prit en bouche et le téta ou les mordilla. Le sorcier avec sa main pinça l'autre téton pour arracher des gémissements à son amant, il délaissa le téton pour passer à son jumeau. Il les maltraita pendant quelques minutes avant de se lasser d'eux, il descendit vers le pantalon. Il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître le pantalon, Alec rougit et essaya de se cacher avant de se faire plaquer sur le lit par la magie de Magnus. Le noiraud glapit de plaisir et d'appréhension, il haleta de crainte en voyant les yeux de son Alpha. Ses yeux de chat avaient un reflet de rouge signe que l'Alpha et le côté démoniaque de Magnus avaient pris le pas sur l'esprit de son fiancé, il l'embrassa assez sauvagement. Alec taquin le fit goûter encore une fois son pouvoir divin ce qui rendit encore plus fous l'Alpha, ce dernier se retira en l'échant ses lèvres. Il prit l'érection d'Alec et le prit en bouche avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, Alec se cambra de surprise en sentant la langue de son amant sur son sexe. L'archer se mit à crier de plaisir de plus en plus en plus sous la caresse buccale de son amant, Magnus eut les pupilles dilatés en sentant le lubrifiant naturelle d'Alec qui s'écoulait sous le plaisir, il renifla l'odeur de pomme caramélisé avec une touche de miel fruité ce qui le fit perdre ses sens. Le sorcier glissa un doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec qui sursauta à l'intrusion, l'oméga bougea légèrement à l'inconfort avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant le plaisir que lui procurait Magnus. L'Alpha grondait d'excitation en ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans l'antre de son amant, il les fit bouger de plus en plus vite. Il rajouta un troisième doigt en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. L'immortel retira ses doigts et ne pouvant pas résister fit retourner son amant sur le ventre, il l'embrassa dans la nuque et descendit vers ses fesses. Le démon écarta les fesses d'Alec pour révéler l'intimité humide de son oméga, il grogna possessif et affamé. Alec prit peur soudainement de ce que son amant comptait faire n'étant pas prêt pour le sexe, il glapit en sentant la langue de son amant sur son intimité. Magnus s'abreuva de son intimité tout en faisant bouger ses doigts en lui, il le masturba d'une main et l'autre faisait coulisser ses doigts dans intimité. Alec cria de plus en plus aigu sous le plaisir brut que son Alpha était en train de lui donner, sa jouissance montait de plus en plus en lui.

\- Mags…je…ah…hum…oui…jouir cria Alec sous le plaisir

Le chasseur se mit à jouir dans un cri, l'Alpha recueillit son sperme sur sa main avant de retirer ses doigts. Le noiraud tremblait encore sous l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il regarda son amant en train de lécher son sperme et son lubrifiant. Le chasseur se redressa un peu et attira le démon dans ses bras et le fit allonger sur le lit, il l'embrassa avant de déboutonner le pantalon et commença le masturber. L'archer se mit devant l'érection de Magnus et le prit en bouche avant de bouger sa tête sur le gland pour faire plaisir à son Alpha, le sorcier passa une main dans les cheveux d'Alec en tirant légèrement. L'immortel gronda de plaisir avant de jouir dans la bouche de son fiancé, Alec avala le sperme en ronronnant. Il lécha le gland ramolli pour avoir les dernières gouttes du sperme, Magnus reprit ses esprits à l'orgasme avant de voir d'effroi son amant encore tremblant par l'orgasme qu'il a eu.

\- Par les diables de l'enfer, Alexander je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai goûté un peu de ton pouvoir sur ton collier et je crois que j'ai laissé mon côté démoniaque prendre le pas sur mon esprit. Oh bon sang je suis un monstre s'excusa Magnus avec effroi

Alec s'approcha de Magnus qui était effrayé d'avoir fait du mal à l'homme qu'il aime, le sorcier se cacha dans ses mains ne voulant pas regarder son fiancé dans les yeux en sachant le monstre qu'il étai devenu ayant perdu le contrôle sur le démon en lui. Le noiraud tenta de retirer les mains sur le visage mais il refusait de le regarder en fermant les yeux

\- Magnus, regarde-moi demanda Alec avec douceur

\- Alexander, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas, je suis un monstre déglutit Magnus au bord des larmes

\- S'il te plait regarde-moi, mon amour regarde-moi je t'en prie supplia Alec en lui caressant la joue

Magnus ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son amour, au lieu de voir du dégoût et de la peur il y avait un océan d'amour et de bonheur dans les yeux bleu d'Alec. Le chasseur posa son front sur le sien et lui bécota un baiser sur le sien,

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es quelqu'un de bien et de généreux, d'aimant rassura Alec

\- Mais je t'ai presque violé s'horrifia Magnus les larmes aux yeux

\- Tu ne m'as pas violé, je t'ai donné mon consentement pour que tu me touche. Tu ne me feras jamais du mal, si je t'avais dit non je sais que tu aurais pu te stopper mais je n'ai pas dit non alors tu ne m'as pas violé. En plus j'ai aimé ce moment rougit Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Mais Alexander…commença Magnus avant de se faire stopper par le doigt d'Alec sur ses lèvres

\- Je viens te dire que j'ai bien aimé que tu me fasses du bien, j'aime tout les partis de toi que du démon ou de l'humain. Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi souffla Magnus

Alec mordit ses lèvres en regardant son fiancé en rougissant,

\- On peut recommencer encore une fois proposa Alec les joues rouges

Magnus rigola légèrement avant de l'embrasser et le faire allonger encore une fois pour recommencer les caresses intimes, après avoir eu un moment ensemble le noiraud s'endormit dans les bras de son amant la tête posé sur le torse. Le sorcier était en train de le regarder amoureusement, il lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Comment un être si pure et si innocent que toi peut-il m'aimait profondément moi un démon comme moi se demanda Magnus

Alec ouvrit les yeux à mis clos avant de se blottit encore une fois dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise, le lendemain ils passaient un moment à se câliner. Maryse qui était de retour vérifia les dossiers administratifs quand Alec entra dans la pièce,

\- Maman, tu es ici salua Alec

\- Pour quelques jours plus tard, la situation est très tendue à Idris que j'ai préférée venir pour respirer un peu répondit Maryse en l'embrassant sur la joue après s'être levé de sa chaise

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Isabelle et toi, vous faîtes du bon travail à la gestion de l'institut décréta Maryse

\- Eh bien même si Izzy est la directrice, je suis son bras droit en l'aidant sur les partis de la direction sourit Alec

Maryse était fière de ses deux enfants avaient accompli en gérant l'institut, elle sourit avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

\- Je suis venu aussi pour organiser un dîner familial, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas encore présenté Magnus dans notre mariage et aussi discuter les détails du mariage déclara Maryse en se frappant les mains

Alec acquiesça la tête devant l'excitation de sa mère pour organiser le dîner familiale, plus tard il en discuta avec Magnus qui accepta de faire le dîner dans son loft pour ne pas qu'aucun chasseur ne puisse les déranger. Le sorcier était stressé d'accueilli tout la famille Lightwood au grand complet dans son loft, la sonnette sonna ce qui le fit sursauter. Le noiraud l'embrassa passionnément pour qu'il arrête de stresser,

\- Merci mon amour, ce que j'avais besoin sourit Magnus

Le maître des lieux ouvrit la porte sur Raphaël dans un costume, le vampire entra sous la surprise de l'immortel.

\- Raphaël, que viens-tu faire ici demanda Magnus

\- Maryse m'a invité au dîner après avoir clamé que je devais être là soupira Raphaël

Le sorcier était amusé de voir son fils de cœur épuisé par la matriarche qui le materner comme si il était un enfant, ils rejoignaient Alec qui était en train d'arranger la table. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant son fils, il le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort.

\- Je suis content de te voir mon chéri salua Alec

\- Moi aussi maman sourit Raphaël

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi prévient Alec en fouillant dans sa poche

Le chasseur ressortit le collier avec sa plume et le mit autour du cou de son fils, il en profita pour l'embrasser.

\- J'ai fabriqué ces colliers pour vous protéger, j'ai mit un peu de mon pouvoir dans la plume expliqua Alec

\- Merci maman, je ne l'enlèverai jamais promit Raphaël

La sonnette sonna de nouveau et Magnus ouvrit sur tout la famille Lightwood qui étai au complet. Jace entra avec Isabelle sans attendre l'autorisation de Magnus étant habitué à venir dans le loft, Robert et Maryse entraient à leurs tours avec Max qui était excité de revoir voir Magnus. Maryse eut les yeux brillants en voyant Raphaël,

\- Raphaël, mon chéri sourit Maryse en poussant presque son fils hors de porté pour prendre « son petit-fils » dans ses bras

\- Abuela salua Raphaël en se laissant faire

Magnus regarda tout le monde dans son loft,

\- Si on m'avait dit que tout la famille Lightwood sera dans mon loft, je crois que j'aurai ri avant de filer la personne une potion de dégrisant décréta Magnus

Ils souriant amusés avant de passer à table, ils discutaient ensemble sur les histoires drôles de Magnus. Raphaël fit rire tout le monde sur la tentative misérable de Magnus à devenir détective, après avoir un moment à rire Maryse et Robert reprirent leur sérieux.

\- On sait que c'est un peu tard et au vu que vous êtes fiancé, mais Magnus quel sont tes intentions envers notre fils questionna Robert

Jace fit un sourire narquois en voulant taquiner le couple avant de se faire écraser le pied par Isabelle, Alec lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Le sorcier prit la main de son fiancé dans la sien,

\- Je l'ai intention de l'épouser et lui donner tout le bonheur du monde, j'aime Alexander depuis que l'archange Chamuel nous a tiré une flèche en plein cœur décréta Magnus en embrassant la main d'Alec

\- Tu sais que d'après les livres sur les omégas, Alec est disposé d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Combien voudrais-tu avoir d'enfant demanda Maryse innocemment

\- Nous avons déjà Raphaël pour le moment, je compte d'avoir d'autre enfant répondit Magnus

\- J'aimais moi être fils unique se renfrogna Raphaël

\- Qu'importe que tu as des frères et sœurs, tu resteras mon fils aîné gloussa Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Le vampire sourit en étant stoïque, s'il était humain il aurait rougi. Après le repas Maryse après avoir serré et recouvert Raphaël de baisers, elle partait avec Robert qui avait serré le vampire dans ses bras comme il était son petit-fils. Les deux faisaient face à Magnus,

\- En tant que parents, nous voulons le meilleur pour notre enfant. Mais tu es plus que ce que nous aurions pensé alors merci d'aimer notre fils déclara Maryse en l'enlaçant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration de guerre de Valentin et la trahison de Malachie. Bisous glacés.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Crois-moi cette partie sera très marrant dans cet fics XD allez je te laisse la suite **

**LolliOta: Ne t'en fais pas pour Alec et voilà la suite **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi était en train d'enquêter avant de claquer les doigts" Je sais qui est le tueur en fait non bon enfin bref mamie poule reviendrai plus tard bon il y a demain encore un chapitre chaud demain et crois-moi le lemon tu aurais une surprise XD **

**Lavogne126: J'adore tes idées et demain il y aura une autre de tes idées **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

Magnus était en train de faire le petit déjeuner en invoquant toute sorte de nourriture, il sourit satisfait du résultat. Il sentit une odeur de pêche avec du caramel ce qui le fit sourire en sentant des bras autour de sa taille, il se retourna pour voir Alec réveillé avec un pantalon de jogging d'office de pyjama. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en faisant des plans pour la soirée de ce soir. Le noiraud l'embrassa avant de partir par les voies des airs à l'institut, il atterrit sur le toit avant de descendre vers la salle des opérations. Il trouva Jace en train de vérifier des activités démoniaques dans le coin, il le salua en se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial. Clary était en train de discuter avec Izzy qui était derrière le bureau, il les salua tout les deux. La rousse sourit les salua avant de partir rejoindre Simon qui avait besoin d'elle, Alec fronça les sourcils en pointant le doigt vers la direction de la rousse. Sa sœur fit une moue malicieuse en disant que c'était une conversation de fille, il roula des yeux et s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant. Ils commençaient tout les deux le travail, Alec après avoir terminer le travail qu'il avait à faire se dirigea vers son nid. Il s'allongea à l'intérieur en sentant l'odeur de sa fratrie, celle de Raphaël et de celui de son Alpha qui dominait un peu plus celle des autres. Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux en sachant que c'était l'ange Haniel, il s'assoupit sans se rendre compte. Deux semaines ont passés depuis le dîner familiale, les parents d'Alec avaient finis par accepter Magnus dans leur famille en tant que futur gendre et ils avaient discuté sur les détails du mariage par la suite après avoir finis avec Valentin. Isabelle et Jace avaient rigolés en voyant Raphaël se faire materner par Maryse en le prenant dans ses bras pour le recouvert de baisers, d'ailleurs tout son clan avait fait une tête en voyant leur chef revenir avec des traces de rouge à lèvre en sachant qu'il était asexué. Il avait simplement grogné une grand-mère poule dont tout le monde comprit que c'était Maryse, le vampire était malgré tout d'avoir Maryse comme grand-mère n'ayant pas connu le sien quand il était encore humain. Le couple s'était câliné après le dîner dans leur lit avant de s'endormit, le lendemain ils furent réveillé par Jace qui venait chercher Alec pour une mission. Alec rejoins son parabataï dans la salle des opérations,

\- Du nouveau demanda Alec

\- Pas pour l'instant, j'ai eu ma grand-mère au téléphone. Elle m'a dit que tes soupçons étaient fondé, elle sait qu'il a une taupe de Valentin dans l'enclave déclara Jace

\- Par comment elle a découvert interrogea Alec curieux

\- Elle a fait courir une fausse rumeur comme quoi, le miroir mortel avait été déplacé dans un endroit sécurisé. Beaucoup ont commencé à devenir pâle ou très nerveux, d'ailleurs elle soupçonne fortement le consul Malachie d'être un espion de Valentin expliqua Jace

Le noiraud était sur le point de répondre quand il entendit un bruit d'aile et se tourna pour voir Adriel présent, Jace tourna la tête pour voir la forme floue de l'ange.

\- Adriel salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec salua Adriel

\- Ça faisait un moment que tu n'es pas venu me voir sourit Alec

\- J'étais occupé en ce moment de même pour Ariel répondit Adriel

\- Pour en revenir Jace, je ne crois pas que le consul soit un membre du cercle, il représente la justice réfuta Alec

\- Malheureusement c'est la vérité Alec, le consul Malachie Dieudonné est bel et bien un membre du cercle. Ça fait des années qu'il travaille pour Valentin Morgenstern, il a joué double jeu auprès des supérieurs confirma Adriel

\- Alors c'est vrai, c'est bon à savoir cela souligna Alec

\- Quoi donc questionna Jace

\- Adriel vient de me dire que les soupçons de l'inquisitrice est bien fondé sur Malachie, il est un membre du cercle répéta Alec

Jace tomba des nues avant de faire un regard dur en sachant qu'un membre imminent de l'enclave avait tombé bien bas en s'alliant avec le criminel le plus mortel du monde obscur,

\- Je parie qu'il aidait les personne du cercle à se libérer cracha Jace

\- Tout n'est pas sûr Jace, je veux dire nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser sans preuve. Nous pouvons le rapporter à l'inquisitrice mais si elle s'attaque à lui cela pourrait entraver les choses car il niera le tout en bloc et destituera l'inquisitrice informa Alec

\- Il faut trouver des preuves solides contre lui déclara Jace

\- Je sais mais comment faire et avec quoi réfléchit Alec en prenant son menton

Les deux se penchaient sur la question, Jace claqua des doigts en réalisant qu'il venait de trouver une idée.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée et nous aurons besoin de Magnus pour ça déclara Jace

Ils informaient les filles de la situation, entre-temps Simon les avait rejoint ce qui fit râler Alec un peu. Ils allaient dans le loft du sorcier, Magnus était ennuyé en voyant les Shadowhunter dans son loft à part son fiancé. Il préféra s'intéressé à sa manucure de ce que Jace disait, Alec voyant l'air ennuyé de son Alpha s'approcha de lui en se mettant devant le sorcier. Le noiraud noua ses bras autour de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se séparer, il fit une moue sexy en le regardant tout en papillonnant des yeux. Magnus sourit béat en le regardant, l'archer lui caressa le torse d'un doigt lentement en l'observant. Jace et les filles avec Simon regardaient la scène avec attention,

\- Nous avons besoin de ton aide, est ce que tu pourrais nous aider demanda Alec d'une voix d'innocente

\- Qu'est ce que je gagne ? Je ne travaille pas gratuite pour vous les Nephilims questionna Magnus en fusillant Jace et les autres à part Alec

Le blond était sur le point de répondre quand son parabataï lui fit signe qu'il va régler la situation avec le sorcier, l'oméga se mit sur la pointe des pieds prés de l'oreille de son amant en l'embrassant à l'arrière de l'oreille.

\- Tu auras tout ce que tu veux avec moi, aussi je te promets que pour notre nuit de noce je demanderai à Izzy de m'acheter des sous-vêtements affriolants comme dans le magasine de mode que tu as proposa Alec en lui susurrant dans l'oreille

\- Des sous-vêtements affriolants, demanda Magnus en le regardant

L'archer hocha la tête lentement en humectant ses lèvres en sachant que ça fait toujours craquer son fiancé, ce dernier capitula devant Alec en l'embrassant langoureusement et se sépare avant de se tourner vers la fratrie et Clary avec Simon.

\- De quoi vous avez besoin questionna Magnus

\- Quoi ? J'hallucine carrément tu étais près à nous refuser de nous aider et là Alec te souffle quelques mots doux et tu veux nous aider s'écria Jace hébété

\- Ton frère avait des paroles convaincantes contrairement à toi, tu étais si ennuyeux dans tes explications bailla Magnus faussement pour appuyer ses mots

Jace se renfrogna et grommela dans sa barbe, ils appelaient l'inquisitrice qui acceptait de les recevoir. Ils lui expliquaient le moyen pour attraper Malachie pour l'accuser de trahison après la révélation d'Adriel. Magnus devait créer un genre de miroir mortel pour le piéger, Imogène approuva le plan. Elle rassembla tous les membres du conseil, elle expliqua la situation aux conseillers qui invitaient Alec et les autres dans la pièce. Certains membres reniflaient de dédain en voyant Magnus dans la salle,

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'une créature obscure soit tolérer dans l'enceinte d'Idris surtout dans la salle de réunion de l'enclave questionna un membre assez âgé

Imogène était sur le point de répondre à la question quand Alec s'avança en prenant la main de Magnus dans la sienne, il fit face au conseil sans sourciller.

\- Vous savez tous qui je suis ? Mais si certains ne savaient pas encore je suis l'enfant de la prophétie qu'avait prédit l'ange Raziel ce qui signifie que je peux communiquer avec les anges, je suis Alexander Gédéon Lightwood. Je suis l'oméga enfin le seul oméga dans le monde obscur à part la meute de loup-garou. Magnus est mon Alpha qui m'est destiné, de ce fait si je suis le porteur de la lumière divin alors Magnus est le roi divin proche de Dieu. L'archange Chamuel m'a montré à lui, il est ici parce qu'il doit rester auprès de moi en tant que mon compagnon et aussi en tant que roi divin. Donc je vous pose la question membre du conseiller, est ce que vous voulez aller à l'encontre de l'ange Raziel parce que je peux l'appeler si vous voulez et lui informer de la situation interrogea Alec avec les yeux menaçant

Personne n'osa contre dire le noiraud ayant peur la fureur de l'ange Raziel si il venait de l'appeler, Magnus se sentit fier de son oméga et Jace avec les filles étaient amusés de voir le visage pâle de certains membres du conseil.

\- Bien, pour revenir le sujet principal de cette réunion, mon petit-fils Jace Herondale et son équipe ainsi avec l'enfant de la prophétie ont retrouvé le miroir mortel. J'ai leur demandé de le cacher pour ne pas que Valentin le trouve, maintenant qu'on sait que Valentin est à notre porté. Je les ai demandés de le rapporter pour que les sœurs de fer puissent le prendre et les emmener dans la citadelle imprenable déclara Imogène

\- Comment on pourrait dire que c'est le vrai miroir mortel et non un faux questionna un conseiller

L'inquisitrice se tourna vers les autres, Clary s'approcha et fouilla dans sa poche pour retirer un miroir de poche. Magnus aidé d'Alec l'avaient bien transformé pour faire croire vraiment que c'était le miroir mortel, la rousse l'ouvrit et fit dégager une lumière angélique ce qui engloba la pièce et scintilla les runes dans la salle. Elle le referma en observant les regards de tous qui étaient éblouie par la lumière,

\- C'est le vrai miroir mortel que je tiens dans ma main signala Clary

\- Très bien, les sœurs de fer vont prendre le miroir pour le garder en sécurité à la citadelle imprenable déclara Malachie en regardant le miroir dans un œil de convoitise

\- La réunion est ajournée, Jace et les autres vous allez rester pour remettre le miroir en sécurité décréta Imogène

\- Oui madame répondit Jace

Ils se dirigeaient dans le bureau de l'inquisitrice avec le consul Malachie qui les suivit, elle prit le miroir et le mit dans un coffre dont elle se servit de sa propre stèle pour refermer le coffre avec une rune de verrouillage. Malachie observa la scène sans rien dire ce que remarquèrent les autres qui sourient de complicité en sachant que leur plan était sur le point de commencer, ils rentraient au manoir des Lightwood. Après que Alec s'est révélé être l'enfant de la prophétie, l'enclave avait décidé de rentre les richesses des Lightwood qui avait été confisqué depuis le temps de Bénédict Lightwood. Maryse vint les accueillir et les servir du thé, Magnus buvait du thé et observa la décoration intérieur ce qui le rendit nostalgique.

\- Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais la chance de rentrer dans le manoir des Lightwood pour la seconde fois, j'aurai bien ri avant de transformer la personne en crapaud décréta Magnus

\- Pourquoi la seconde fois questionna Max curieux

\- Eh bien Bénédict Lightwood ton ancêtre avait organisé un bal pour un homme qui était très diabolique un peu du genre de Valentin mais moins fanatique par contre, pour revenir à mon histoire j'ai accompagné l'une de mes amies Tessa Gray raconta Magnus

\- C'est bizarre que deux sorciers soient invité dans une réception des Nephilims, ne prends pas mal Magnus mais juste de la curiosité conclu Isabelle curieuse

Le sorcier prit un gorgé de son thé ayant un air amusé, il jeta un coup d'œil à Jace qui mangeait les biscuits.

\- En fait Tessa a un autre nom que Gray car elle s'était mariée après cela en prenant le nom de son mari sourit Magnus en gloussant presque de malice en regardant Jace

Alec roula des yeux en voyant la malice de son fiancé en tournant le pot concernant l'ancêtre de Jace, Maryse et Robert connaissaient la véritable identité de Tessa et regardaient Jace. Tous à part Alec le regardaient ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise,

\- Quoi ? Je ne connais pas cette Tessa se renfrogna Jace en croisant les bras

\- Oh que si car sans elle tu ne seras pas là mon cher Jace, en clair elle est ton arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère. Ton ancêtre car elle s'appelle Theresa Herondale, elle était la femme de Will Herondale ton ancêtre avoua Magnus

Jace s'étouffa avec le biscuit qu'il était en train de manger, le sorcier se délectait de la vue de voir son futur beau-frère s'étouffait. Il tourna la tête pour voir son amant en train de le fusiller,

\- Tu aurais pu le dire avec tact gronda Alec

\- Je le fais payer tout les fois, où il nous a déranger s'offusqua Magnus

Le blond ne réalisa pas que son ancêtre était une sorcière, l'immortel l'expliqua les origines de Tessa qui était mi-Nephilim et mi sorcière. Jace décida de discuter avec sa grand-mère sur son ancêtre, Alec posa une main sur son épaule. Plus tard Jace était au piano en train de le jouer quand son parabataï entra dans la pièce, il sourit en le voyant s'asseoir prés de lui. Le blondinet commença à jouer l'air qu'Alec avait chanté pendant sa détention, le noiraud sourit à l'air. Magnus et les reste de la famille étaient en bas et entendirent la voix angélique d'Alec, son chant s'élevait dans tout Idris.

\- Alexander sourit Magnus

\- J'avais oublié à quel point, sa voix est semblable à celui d'ange déclara Maryse

Alec était en train de chanter sa tête sur l'épaule de Jace qui jouait le piano,

_\- What's the matter? Such an early morning? Just wanted call. And hear your voice. I know you're still in dream. But gotta to tell you. Before I'm leaving here. Things you always do. Is only for you. It's not changed. Since we started in this place. Sorry, gave nothing to you. Oh, it's not your word. So just go, my friend. I know you're staying. You know I'm going. Keep two hearts one. Anytime wow, wow. You see your future. I see my dreaming. There's no good bye. Even being all alone. By the corner seat. At late in the bar. The song reminds me. Blue air message from you. Please remember. And give me your song. Next to me once again. I know you're staying. You know I'm going. Still believing. No end what we're gonna do. You keep your future. I keep my dreaming. There's no turn back. Even being all alone. I know you're staying. You know I'm going. Still believing. No end what we're gonna do. You keep your future. I keep my dreaming here's no turn back. Even being all alone_, chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse **(1)**

Jace écouta le chant de son frère, il avait composé cette mélodie spécialement pour la voix d'Alec. Ce dernier termina la chanson avant rester ainsi avec son parabataï, Jace mit un bras sur son épaule ce qui le fit blottir encore plus. Clary resta à la porte ne voulant pas déranger entre eux, elle toqua à la porte pour regarder les deux qui levaient les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Nous avons reçus un message de l'inquisitrice, notre proie est prit dans le piège prévient Clary

\- Allons-y déclara Jace

Au même moment Malachie se faufila dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans le bureau de l'inquisitrice, il rentra discrètement avant de se servir la stèle d'Imogène qu'il avait réussit à voler. Il prit le faux miroir entre ses mains avant de se faufiler de nouveau, l'inquisitrice l'attendait dehors avec Alec et les autres ainsi que les gardes.

\- Malachie Dieudonné, vous êtes en état d'arrestation de trahison envers l'enclave et votre filiation envers Valentin Morgenstern, vous êtes destituer de vos fonctions de consul. Arrêtez-le ordonna Imogène

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas cacha Malachie en ouvrant le portail pour partir

Jace l'insulta en le traitant de lâche, Alec le rassura en mettant une main sur son épaule ce qui l'apaisa de moitié. Le noiraud entendit des bruits d'ailes et vit Azraël,

\- Ray-Ray, que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Disons que l'ancien consul est mort, il fut tué par ce Valentin Morgenstern annonça Azraël

\- Tu lui a prit son âme questionna Alec

\- Oui, je vais emmener son âme pour qu'il soit jugé mais je peux garantir que son âme ne sera pas auprès de Raziel ricana Azraël

\- C'est bon à savoir sourit Alec

Le noiraud se tourna vers sa famille et l'inquisitrice pour le prévenir de la mort de Malachie tué de la main de Valentin,

\- Qu'importe, de toutes manières son corps sera enterré ce qui signifie qu'il n'aura pas sa place parmi les anges déclara l'inquisitrice

\- Ce qu'il va se passer d'après l'ange de la mort Azraël confirma Alec

L'inquisitrice sourit satisfait avant de penser à quelque chose quand Alec a évoqué l'ange de la mort, Azraël regarda le visage de la vieille femme et comprit de ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Dis-lui qu'il n'a pas souffert, il est parmi les rangs de Raziel sourit Azraël

\- Qui donc questionna Alec

\- Son fils Stephen, elle a toujours voulu savoir si son fils avait souffert ou s'il était au paradis ou pas répondit Azraël

\- Je comprends souffla Alec

Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers Jace avant d'avancer vers Imogène, il lui prit les deux mains dans sa main avant de poser dessus.

\- Il n'a pas souffert quand il est mort, son âme a été jugé et il est au paradis d'après l'ange Azraël répéta Alec

L'inquisitrice hocha la tête en le regardant avant de se tourner vers son petit-fils, elle lui caressa la joue avant de rentrer dans son bureau. Jace était confus et voulait rejoindre sa grand-mère mais son parabataï l'empêcha d'aller voir sa grand-mère,

\- Laisse-là un moment seul proposa Alec

\- Je suppose aussi, allez viens on rentre lâcha Jace

Ils rentraient au manoir comme les autres étaient déjà rentrés, entre-temps Imogène ne pouvant pas pleuré devant ses soldats éclata en sanglots dans son bureau. Elle pleura de tristesse et de soulagement,

\- Merci l'ange Raziel remercia Imogène en pleure

Pendant ce temps Valentin était dans un camp avec ses hommes qu'il avait rassemblé, il les avait transformé la plupart en Nephilims et d'autres étaient déjà membres loyaux depuis des années. Le portail s'ouvrit sur Malachie qui ressortit en brandissant le miroir de poche,

\- Ça y est, j'ai le miroir mortel en main mon seigneur. Vous pouvez invoquer l'ange Raziel et réaliser votre vœu déclara Malachie en se réjouissant

Valentin le regarda avec dédain devant sa stupidité, il prit le miroir en poche et l'ouvrit pour montre la lumière angélique. Le vieil homme lâcha le miroir par terre avant de l'écraser sous les yeux effaré de l'ancien consul,

\- Mais mon seigneur….haleta Malachie

\- Tu t'es fait berner en beauté Malachie, tu t'es fait piéger en croyant vraiment que c'était le miroir mortel. Ce n'est pas le miroir mortel, le miroir mortel est le lac Lynn révéla Valentin

Malachie réalisa son erreur en se laissant berner par Clary et les autres qui lui avaient tendus un piège, il déglutit avant de se tourner vers son chef et se mit à genoux.

\- S'il vous plait mon seigneur, je veux me rattraper sur cet échec. Je sais comment tendre un piège à l'élu des anges et l'attraper ainsi son pouvoir divin sera à vous proposa Malachie en suppliant

\- Il n'y a pas de place pour les traîtres et les faibles dans mon armée, je n'ai pas besoin de toi en plus ça fait un moment que je ne te supporte plus. Tu m'as bien servie pour espionner l'enclave maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de toi déclara Valentin

Le chef du cercle lui trancha la gorge, Malachie écarquilla les yeux en faisant une gargouille avec sa bouche. Il mit une main sur sa gorge pour essayer de respirer et de vivre avant de mourir sur place, Valentin se tourna vers ses soldats.

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon, je n'accepte pas la traîtrise et les faibles dans mon armée. Seul les plus méritants pourraient voir un monde de paix sans démon qui pullulent sur terre déclara Valentin d'un dominant

\- Oui mon seigneur acceptait tout le monde

Quelques jours plus tard l'alarme d'Idris résonnait dans toute la ville, la famille Lightwood se rendit sur place avec Luke et Jocelyn ainsi que Clary. Tous dans la salle des accords virent avec effroi le corps de Malachie crucifié avec le mot faible sur le front, Valentin apparut en hologramme.

\- Shadowhunter, voyez une preuve de la faiblesse que je ne souhaite pas dans mon armée. Je veux créer un monde sans les démons qui pullulent sur cette terre, alors rejoignez-moi pour réaliser la mission sacré de l'ange Raziel tel est sa volonté déclara Valentin en ouvrant les bras comme un gourou voulant créer des adeptes

Alec ayant assez entendu, il entendu des bruits d'aile et vit l'ange Remiel fusillait Valentin du regard. Il s'avança vers tout le monde,

\- CE N'EST PAS SA VOLONTÉ, IL VOUS MENT COMME UN ARRACHEUR DE DENT. JONATHAN SHADOWHUNTER A INVOQUE L'ANGE RAZIEL POUR QUE LE MONDE SOIT EN PAIX ET PLEIN DE BONHEUR SANS DÉMON QUI TERRORISE LES TERRESTRES, LES CRÉATURES OBSCURES NE SONT PAS DES MONSTRES NI DES DÉMONS. ILS SONT HUMAINS A LA BASE COMME TOUS ICI, MOITIE HUMAIN ET MOITIE ANGE déclara Alec en se tournant tout le monde

Le noiraud se détourna pour fusiller Valentin qui tiqua en le regardant avec fureur, il marcha avec l'ange Remiel à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne cherche qu'à ta renommé et à ta gloire, tu crois que tout le monde sera à tes pieds et proclamera comme un roi alors que tu n'es rien. Depuis que tu as posé tes mains sur l'ange Ithuriel, tu as cessé d'être un Nephilims. Tu as déshonoré l'ordre des Nephilim et la mission sacrée de l'ange Raziel, tu as blasphémé le nom de ta famille. Tes ancêtres t'on renié depuis les portes du paradis répéta Alec par les mots que lui disait Remiel

\- Au contraire mes ancêtres seront honorés que je suis un vrai Nephilims, tu es l'élue de la prophétie. Tu dois montrer l'exemple en te rejoignant à moi décréta Valentin d'un ton haineux

Tout le monde dans la salle avait fait silence devant l'accusation d'Alec sur la torture de l'ange Ithuriel, à peine les paroles de Valentin sortirent de sa bouche. Ils entendirent un grognement presque animale presque inhumain résonnait dans la pièce, les vitraux se mirent à trembler violemment au grognement. Tous à part la famille Lightwood et la petite famille Garroway-Fairchirld furent effrayé en voyant Magnus avec des yeux rouges d'Alpha. Alec n'avait pas besoin de se retourner en reconnaissant le grognement de son Alpha, il frissonna légèrement de plaisir au grognement.

**\- Comment oses-tu parler de mon oméga sur ce ton ? Comme il te l'a dit tu n'es pas un Nephilims, les anges n'aiment pas quand l'un d'eux soit torturé et je ne veux pas être à ta place quand je me serai occupé de toi** gronda Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Crois-tu ça démon ? C'est moi qui va mettre un terme à ta misérable vie, l'oméga sera marié avec l'un des Nephilim de mon choix pour créer des Nephilims jamais vu dans l'histoire déclara Valentin

Magnus était sur se jeter sur l'hologramme quand son oméga l'arrêta, il se tourna vers Remiel qui hocha la tête.

\- C'est que nous allons voir Valentin Morgenstern souffla Alec

\- SOIT VOUS ME REJOIGNEZ, SOIT VOUS PERRISEZ déclara Valentin

\- Je préfère mourir au lieu de te suivre espèce de salopard, t'as trompé ma mère, tu as tué mes parents et mon grand-père. Le pire dans tout ça ce qui me dégoûte dans tout ça est que tu t'es servie de moi comme un cobaye fulmina Jace d'une rage haineux envers Valentin

Chacun dans la salle cracha sa haine envers Valentin, ce dernier coupa la communication. Pendant ce temps Jonathan avait échoué sur la plage, il prit son sang et traça un pentagramme qui s'agrandie sous lui. Il s'engouffra avant de tomber au sol, une nuée de démons volaient autour de lui et prit l'apparence d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue,

\- Mon doux agneau, maman est là déclara la femme

* * *

**1: Blue air Message de City Hunter Animation **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation de l'ange Raziel et la mort de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067:Mystère pour Jonathan concernant sa mère XD la déclaration de guerre de Valentin dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Oh tu vas aimer la nuit de noce et le mariage mais par contre pas de sous-vêtements afriollants enfin je vais mettre un peu plus tard **

**Lavogne 126: J'adore tes idées et l'une de tes idées dans ce chapitre qui va te donner chaud **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Magnus se réveilla par un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, il sourit durant le baiser et répondit le baiser en transformant le baiser léger en passionné. Il plaqua son amant sur le lit en le chatouillant un peu ce qui le éclater de rire, Alec riait en essayant de se dégager des doigts chatouilleur de son amant. Le sorcier s'arrêta de le chatouiller et l'embrasser sur le visage avant de poser ses lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes pour un baiser amoureux, le noiraud avait le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges l'attirèrent encore plus dans ses bras. Ils se câlinaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils se levaient en prenant chacun leurs douches. Magnus faisait le lit avec sa magie avant de se claquer les doigts pour faire le petit déjeuner, il réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'invoquer des toastes français avec des pancakes avec des fruites rouges dessus et du sirop d'érable. Alec sortit de la salle de bain en mettant sa t-shirt, son visage s'illuminait vers les toaste français qu'avait invoqué Magnus pour lui. L'immortel lui présenta les pancakes, l'oméga refusait de manger les pancakes et piocha dans l'assiette de son amant. L'Alpha se mit à grogner de possessif devant le vol de son fiancé, il claqua des doigts pour invoquer à la place des pancakes il y avait des toaste françaises. Alec sourit avant de manger les toasts, il mangea et fit la moue soudainement. Magnus roula des yeux devant la moue de son fiancé, l'archer mangea tout dans son assiette avant de se lever pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Magnus. L'asiatique ne comprenait pas son attitude avant de râler en l'observant de nouveau en train de manger son plat, le Lightwood gloussa en enfourchant une bouché dans sa bouche. Ça ferait trois semaines que Valentin a déclaré la guerre à tout le monde obscur, Alec avait répliqué sans peur et sans broncher devant la menace du vieil homme. L'enclave par la suite avait nommé une autre consule qui était Jia Penhawool, elle était la mère d'Aline. Alec et les autres étaient rentrés à l'institut pour informer les autres de la situation, ils avaient recommencé à faire les missions normalement. Le noiraud termina son repas avant de se préparer pour aller à l'institut,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu as mangé mon petit déjeuner alors j'ai invoqué ton plat à toi s'indigna Magnus en croisant les bras

L'oméga noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'effleura ses lèvres lentement, il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit grogner légèrement.

\- Parce que tout ce que tu mange est succulent, alors je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de manger ton assiette répondit Alec

La petite colère s'envolait rapidement ce qui le fit sourire bêtement, l'archer retira ses bras et était sur le point de partir quand son fiancé l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa derechef. Le sorcier le laissa repartir de nouveau, l'oméga rougit légèrement avant de filer vers le toit pour s'envoler pour l'institut. Il atterrit sur le toit, il descendit pour voir son parabataï recouvert d'Ichor de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu es partit à une mission sans moi haleta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas juste un démon qui s'est fait exploser de lui-même, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller prendre une douche grimaça Jace

Alec hocha la tête en grimaçant avant de se diriger vers le bureau directorial, Isabelle était derrière le bureau en train de compléter les derniers rapports avant de passer à la salle d'armes pour réparer quelques armes.

\- Salut grand-frère, Magnus a encore tout ses dents taquina Isabelle

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires s'offusqua Alec

\- Allez quoi, tu es le seul parmi nous à être encore vierge rappela Isabelle

\- Merci de dire très fort que je suis encore vierge, je te faire rappeler à mon tour que je ne pouvais pas avoir des listes de conquêtes comme Jace et toi. Je suis l'élue de la prophétie, si j'avais couché avec mon partenaire serait devenu mon Alpha et le roi divin en même temps rappela Alec

\- J'avais oublié sur ce petit détails-là mais est ce que par hasard Magnus et toi vous faîtes des choses intimes questionna Isabelle

\- Tu as finis les rapports questionna Alec en changeant de sujet

\- Allez quoi ? Dis-le moi ensuite je te laisse tranquille promis Isabelle

L'archer soupira longuement devant l'obstination de sa sœur, il se mit à rougir violemment avant de hocher la tête lentement.

\- Oui, ou pas questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, nous avons déjà fait des choses intimes, contente ? Maintenant concentrons-nous sur les rapports importants de l'enclave prévient Alec

\- Tu me raconteras ta première fois demanda Isabelle

\- Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, ma vie sexuelle avec mon fiancé ne regarde que moi et je te prierai d'arrêter de t'immiscer se renfrogna Alec en rougissant

Sa sœur éclata de rire ce qui le fit soupirer, ils commençaient à travailler sur la direction de l'institut. Après un moment ils firent une pause en allant manger un bout, Alec préféra faire un sandwich de ses propres mains au lieu de manger le drôle de chose qu'appelait Isabelle des pâtes au pesto. Jace entra dans la pièce après avoir fait un saut dans la douche avec Clary, ils virent le plat d'Isabelle.

\- C'est des pâtes aux pestos déclara Isabelle

\- On dirait du vomi mélangé aux pâtes remarqua Jace dégoûté

\- N'importe quoi, allez asseyez-vous pour que je vous sers proposa Isabelle

\- Pas envie de manger ce truc, je préfère me faire un œuf au lieu de manger ton vomi grimaça Jace

Isabelle fit la moue boudeur et le mit dans le réfrigérateur en cas où une personne de l'institut souhaitera de manger son plat, la seule chose que elle ne savait pas et que personne manger son plat en préférant le jeter immédiatement par peur que son plat infecte les autres plats. Le noiraud mangea son sandwich avant d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner avec Amenadiel, l'ange l'attendait en souriant. Ils commençaient à s'entraîner, l'ange esquiva facilement les attaques d'Alec. Il le bloqua avant de le renverser pour le propulser contre le mur, l'oméga étouffa un gémissement de douleur en sentant la douleur dans son dos.

\- Tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta Amenadiel ayant blessé son protégé

\- Tout va bien, juste que je devais revoir un peu l'atterrissage sourit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Amenadiel

Ils poursuivirent l'entraînement avant que l'ange stoppe l'entraînement en voyant le chasseur essoufflé,

\- Je peux continuer s'essouffla Alec d'épuisement

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer dans cet état d'épuisement, mais je trouve que tu as bien progressé essentiellement les attaques que je t'ai appris sourit Amenadiel de fierté

\- Je veux combattre Valentin et le faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Ithuriel déclara Alec en serrant les poings

Amenadiel s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule, l'oméga leva les yeux vers l'nage qui avait un visage compatissant.

\- Je sais mais je pense qu'Ithuriel ne voudrait pas aussi que tu risque ta vie pour lui, de même que nous te guidons sur le chemin de la vertu, lui aussi guide Clarissa et Jonathan je parle de ton parabataï précisa Amenadiel

\- Je comprends, merci pour l'entraînement Amenadiel sourit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien petit, je pense que Michaël va venir t'entraîner pour le combat dans les airs pensa Amenadiel

\- Bon sang c'est assez compliqué de garder sa concentration tout en volant grimaça Alec

L'ange éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui donner sa bénédiction, il s'envola plus tard pour le ciel. Alec regarda l'nage partir avant de s'étirer un peu pour faire craquer ses membres, il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se reposer dans son nid. Pendant sa douche Magnus arriva par portail, depuis qu'Isabelle est devenue la directrice de l'institut elle a donné la permission à Magnus de faire un portail n'importe où pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Alec sans demander la permission sauf quand l'oméga était en chaleur. Alec sortit de la douche en serviette autour de ses reins, et un autre pour nettoyer ses cheveux. Le sorcier bavait littéralement en voyant les abdos bien défini de son amant, il avait encore des gouttelettes qui ruisselaient sur sa peau. Alec leva les yeux et le vit dans sa chambre, il rougit et essaya de se cacher.

\- Magnus, tu es là depuis un moment rougit Alec

L'immortel ne répondit pas préférant se concentrer sur les gouttes d'eau qui se coulaient vers la serviette autour de des hanches d'Alec, sans réfléchir il prit son téléphone et prit une photo de son fiancé qui rougit encore plus.

\- Mags-Mags-Magnus, pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça questionna Alec rouge

\- Disons une photo de toi qui me remontera le moral quand tu seras absent de mon loft pour sauver le cul de ton blondinet suicidaire qui te sert de frère expliqua Magnus en rangeant son téléphone

Alec qui avait oublié qu'il était à nu devant Magnus croisant les bras en boudant, la serviette se glissa doucement de ses hanches en dévoilant sa nudité. Le sorcier avait l'impression de voir la porte du paradis en voyant le corps de son amant,

\- Retourne-toi ordonna Alec

\- Bon très bien mais j'adore cette vue soupira Magnus d'aise

Alec rougit encore plus avant de se changer rapidement, il marcha vers l'immortel et passa ses bras autour des hanches de Magnus. Ce dernier se retourna et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Tu m'as manqué tout la journée, je préfère être ici avec toi que parler avec ses stupides clients que j'ai qui sont tellement ingrats envers moi se lamenta Magnus en serrant le noiraud

L'oméga riait avant de se blottir dans les bras de son fiancé aussi en respirant son odeur qui lui avait manqué tout la journée, ils s'allongeaient dans le lit du chasseur. Ils restaient un moment ainsi avant de décidé de rentrer chez eux, ils dînaient ensemble avant d'aller dormir. Quelques jours plus tard Alec rentra dans le loft après avoir participé une mission avec Jace, il fit craquer ses membres en soupirant douloureusement et se dirigeait vers le salon. Magnus était dans son atelier en train de terminer une potion pour un client à lui qui était assez riche, le riche client prit une besace et le donna en échange de la potion. Ils sortirent pour voir Alec assis dans le canapé en train de caresser Président Miaou,

\- Vous êtes sûr que la potion va marcher sur ma femme demanda le client

\- Oui monsieur, cette potion lui donnera le désir qu'elle avait lors de sa jeunesse confirma Magnus

\- Bien, je vous remercie remercia le client

Le client jeta un regard dédain à Alec avant de partir, Magnus renfila de dédain envers son client et se dirigea vers son fiancé. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, Alec se blottit dans ses bras en posant la tête sur l'épaule. Le sorcier lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit détendre, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Alors dure mission questionna Magnus

\- Un peu, je me suis retrouvé dans un caniveau à cause d'un démon grimaça Alec

\- Oh mon amour, fort heureusement qu'il est mort sinon je lui aurai régler son compte de t'avoir blessé ainsi gronda Magnus faussement

\- Que voulais ton client interrogea Alec

\- Une potion pour redonner sa femme du désir pour lui, en fait sa femme a presque cinquantaine et traverse la phase de ménopause et n'a plus aucun désir pour son mari répondit Magnus

\- Beurk grimaça Alec

\- Ne parlons pas d'eux, je t'emmène dîner à Venise proposa Magnus

Alec sourit et accepta d'aller à Venise avec son amant, ils dînaient dans un restaurant. Ils discutaient un moment avant que l'oméga se lève pour aller se laver les mains, il revint pour trouver l'asiatique en souriant.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi sourit Magnus en sortant une boîte à bijoux

\- Qu'est ce que c'est interrogea Alec en prenant la boîte à bijoux

\- Regarde à l'intérieur proposa Magnus en croisant ses mains sous son menton

Le noiraud ouvrit la boîte pour voir une bague à l'intérieur, la bague avait une pierre de lune semblable aux yeux de chats de Magnus. L'Alpha lui prit la main en l'embrassant dessus,

\- Normalement je sais qu'on est déjà fiancé mais je voulais faire ça traditionnellement en te le proposant et non sous l'influence de l'enclave. Alors je me lance, je suis tombé complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi. Depuis que cette flèche de l'archange Chamuel m'a frappé pour toi, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je ne peux plus supporter que tu sois loin de moi, je veux passer tout mon éternité avec toi. Je veux te faire des enfants et les voir grandir avec toi, alors je te le demande Alexander Gédéon Lightwood voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur moi Magnus Bane m'épouser et devenir mon époux proposa Magnus

\- Oui je le veux, je veux t'épouser et devenir ton mari accepta Alec

Le sorcier lui passa la bague à son doigt et embrassa la bague à son doigt qui s'éclaira d'un rouge sombre ce qui étonna le noiraud, ils passaient les reste de la soirée ensemble avant de rentrer à le loft. Ils s'embrassaient dans le lit, ils séparaient à bout de souffle. Magnus roula doucement pour entre ses jambes e l'embrassa de nouveau, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec et lui fit des suçons tout en le marquant comme sien. Le noiraud se redressa légèrement pour enlever pour retirer son t-shirt et le jetait d'un coin de la pièce, l'immortel revint l'embrasser et reprit ses caresses. Il arriva aux pectoraux de son amant, il fit des suçons avant de lécher le téton. L'asiatique prit le téton en bouche et le téta, il le mordilla en faisant arracher un gémissement de plaisir à l'oméga. L'Alpha pinça l'autre téton, il téta et tira sur le téton avant de passer à l'autre téton. Avec son autre main Magnus caressa le flanc d'Alec qui soupira d'aise en léchant ses lèvres, le demi-démon se lassait très vite des morceaux de chairs de son amant et s'approcha vers le pantalon. Il le déboutonna avant de tirer la braguette avec ses dents lentement ce qui rendit Alec pantelant, le sorcier retira simplement le pantalon et le fit garde le caleçon. Il massa l'érection à travers le tissu, il posa sa bouche et le lécha avant de retirer le caleçon pour le jeter avec les autres vêtements. La lubrifiant naturel d'Alec était en train de l'envoûtait, l'immortel prit le gland de son amant dans sa bouche et contracta sa gorge pour le prendre complètement. Alec se cambra de plaisir en serrant l'oreiller en criant de plaisir, il bougea ses hanches pour avoir des frictions dans la bouche de Magnus. Ce dernier glissa son doigt vers l'intimité d'Alec et le pénétra lentement, il le bougea doucement avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt. Il les fit coulisser dans l'anus d'Alec qui s'écoulait de plus en plus de sa sécrétion naturel d'oméga, Magnus rajouta un troisième et les fit coulisser de plus en plus rapidement. Le noiraud rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en serrant encore plus l'oreiller, le sorcier retira ses doigts et souleva légèrement les hanches de son amant pour s'abreuver de son lubrifiant. Le chasseur eut une idée le traversait dans les brumes du plaisir,

\- Mags-Mags-Magnus, je veux faire quelque chose gémit Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et laissa faire son amant, ce dernier le fit allonger sur le lit. Alec s'approcha du visage de Magnus en s'accrochant aux montants du lit, l'Alpha grogna de plaisir en comprenant ce que voulait son fiancé.

\- Je veux te voir souffla Alec

\- Tu vas jouir en me regardant le faire sourit Magnus

\- Qu'importe sourit Alec

Le sorcier ricana avant de stabiliser les hanches d'Alec avant de commencer à glisser sa langue sur l'intimité du noiraud, ce dernier regarda son amant s'abreuver de son lubrifiant ce qui le rendit encore plus exciter et fit couler encore plus de sa sécrétion naturel. Magnus glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de l'anus pour goûter encore plus, Alec bougea ses hanches en criant de plaisir tout en tenant le montant du lit, le noiraud rejeta sa tête en arrière de plaisir avant de se rattraper sur le torse de son amant. Il pivota pour être dos au visage du sorcier, il vit le renflement de Magnus. Il déboutonna le pantalon avant de le prendre l'érection de l'asiatique en bouche.

\- Putain s'écria Magnus de surprise

Alec bougea sa tête sur le gland en gémissant de plaisir pendant que son amant était en train de glisser sa langue pour boire son nectar, les gémissements de la gorge d'Alec résonnait dans le gland ce qui grogner Magnus. L'immortel prit le gland d'Alec et commença à le masturber tout en buvant le miel, le chasseur gémit de plaisir avant de se cambrer pour jouir sur le ventre de Magnus. Le cri de jouissance d'Alec résonna sur le gland qui fit jouir Magnus à son tour en se déversant dans la bouche de son amant, l'oméga avala sans perdre une goutte. Il se retira avant de s'effondrer prés de son fiancé en tremblant encore par son orgasme foudroyant, Magnus l'attira vers lui en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Si le sexe ressemble à ça je ne veux pas imaginer quand nous coucherons ensemble sourit Alec faiblement

\- C'est encore bien plus que ça gloussa Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Alec sourit avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, Magnus le regarda dormir avant de s'endormir à son tour. Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde fut à Idris pour discuter de la guerre contre Valentin qui se profilait au loin, Jia et Imogène essayaient de négocier la situation avec les créatures obscures. Clary fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour aller sur l'estrade pour les deux femmes étaient dessus pour faire face à tout le monde,

\- J'ai une solution à notre problème, comme vous le savez me concernant je suis Clarissa Fairchirld la fille de Valentin. Mais contrairement à lui je ne déteste pas les créatures obscurs, pour dire je les aider au vue que mon meilleur ami est un vampire et l'homme que je considère comme mon père est un loup-garou. J'ai un sorcier que je considère comme un grand-frère m'ayant vu grandir, et ayant des amis Shadowhunter. Pour moi je ne fais pas aucune discrimination entre vous, et c'est pour ça que je peux créer une rune qui pourrait allier nos compétences ensemble déclara Clary

\- Je ne crois pas que vous pouvez créer des runes Mademoiselle Fairchirld précisa Imogène

\- ELLE LE PEUT, ELLE A DU SANG DE L'ANGE ITHURIEL QUI COULE DANS SES VEINES A CAUSE DE VALENTIN QUI A FAIT DES EXPERIENCES SUR JOCELYN PENDANT QU'ELLE ATTENDAIT CLARY confirma Alec parmi la foule

Tous à part les trois femmes avaient un champ d'honneur pour lui, il se mit prés de la rousse en posant la main sur son épaule pour la soutenir. L'archer se tourna vers la foule,

\- Peut-être que Clary pourrait vous faire une démonstration de ses talents pour le prouver proposa Alec en laissant la jeune femme prouver sa compétence

Clary souffla doucement avant de fermer les yeux pour dessiner une rune sur sa main sous les regards des autres personnes, elle se changea. Alec cligna des yeux en voyant Magnus à la place de Clary, il se tourna vers le vraie Magnus qui le regarda avec un petit sourire, une femme ressemblant fortement à Luke monta presque sur l'estrade avec de l'espoir dans els yeux.

\- Stephen sourit la femme

Imogène se tourna vers la femme et vint lui prendre dans ses bras quand Clary reprit son apparence normale,

\- Cette rune que je viens d'utiliser est une rune qui nous fait voir la personne qui est chère à notre cœur, je propose une rune qui peut mélanger nos différents pouvoirs proposa Clary

Jocelyn et Luke montaient sur l'estrade pour faire une démonstration de la rune de la rousse, après s'être gravé la rune Luke montra qu'il pouvait se servir d'une épée séraphique en restant en loup et Jocelyn se servit de la force de loup-garou de Luke. Chacun d'eux étaient bouché-bée par la rune, Alec se fit face à eux.

\- Je sais que vous avez peur de Valentin, beaucoup d'entre vous ont vu des personnes qui leur sont chère périrent par sa main et de ses disciples. Mais aujourd'hui c'est une occasion de le faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait, il va payer d'avoir fait du tort aux loups-garous, aux vampires, aux sorciers, aux fées et aux Shadowhunter. Nous allons le montrer que nous pouvons mettre nos querelles du passé pour s'allier tous ensemble comme un seul peuple, alors tous qui sont ma famille, mes amis, mes connaissances et les autres…stoppa Alec

L'élu ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir ses ailes en grand et s'envolait dans les airs légèrement en usant son pouvoir divin, il s'entoura d'une lumière angélique.

\- …je vous demande de m'aider à gagner cette guerre pour la paix et pour l'amour. Ne laissez pas un homme qui ne connaît que l'haine et la peur tout détruire. ALORS ETES-VOUS PRÊT POUR VOUS BATTRE AU NOM DE L'AMOUR ET LA PAIX s'écria Alec

\- POUR LA PAIX ET L'AMOUR déclara tout le monde dans la salle

Maryse et Robert ainsi que les autres étaient heureux de voir Alec s'exprimait pour encourager tout le monde, Alec les rejoignit tous en bas. Chacun d'eux discutaient avec lui et d'autre commençaient à se choisir un partenaire pour faire la rune d'alliance de Clary, ils commençaient à se graver la rune. Le noiraud se faufila parmi la foule en le félicitant pour son discours encourageant, il trouva son fiancé qui était en train de discuter avec Catarina.

\- Magnus sourit Alec

Le sorcier se tourna vers son amant en souriant à son tour, le noiraud s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu veux être mon partenaire demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que j'aimerai être ton partenaire accepta Magnus

Le noiraud prit sa stèle et appliqua la rune sur sa main, l'immortel appliqua la rune aussi sur la peau de son fiancé. Isabelle était en train de discuter avec Clary avec une fille de la meute de Luke appelé Maia en plus de Jace,

\- Donc on doit prendre un partenaire ensuite graver la rune conclu Maia

\- C'est ça conclu Isabelle

\- Et ça aussi c'est dans le processus demanda Maia en pointant sur Alec et Magnus qui s'embrassaient passionnément

\- Euh non eux sont à part toussa Jace

Le couple se sépare à boute de souffle mais resta proche malgré tout, ils profitaient ce moment ensemble.

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance s'excusa Jace en venant vers eux

\- Tu casses toujours l'ambiance blondie railla Magnus

Jace pointa Magnus en regardant son frère,

\- Il est content de me voir ou c'est sa manière de me dire de dégager pour qu'il te tripote nargua Jace

\- Vous deux soupira Alec

\- Je voudrais que tu fasses attention conseilla Jace en tendant le bras

\- Toi aussi parabataï, ma plume te protégera en cas où sourit Alec

\- Je sais parabataï, sorcier veille sur lui demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr que je vais veiller sur lui et même de très prés gloussa Magnus suggestif

Alec se mit à rougir alors que le blond se mit à rouler des yeux devant le gloussement suggestif de son futur beau-frère,

\- J'ai fait quoi dans le passé pour que tu me file un beau-frère pareil se renfrogna Jace

\- Je pense la liste est longue blondie, d'ailleurs je viens de penser que tu as intérêt à rester en vie parce que vous les Herondale vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à vous suicider ricana Magnus

Jace était sur le point de le rembarrer mais aucun mot sortit de se bouche, il se renfrogna ne trouvant pas les mots ce qui fit rire encore plus le sorcier. Les restes de la famille les serraient dans leurs bras avant de se séparer pour aller vers la plaine et affronter l'armée de Valentin, ce dernier se tenait devant son armée.

\- Nous allons rétablir l'ordre dans cette ère nouvelle, nous allons éliminer ses démons qui pullulent sur terre. CREEONS ENSEMBLE UN MONDE SANS DEMONS déclara Valentin

\- OUAIS cria tout son armée

Ils dévalèrent la plaine, les deux camps se courraient vers l'un et l'autre avant de s'affrontaient ensemble. Valentin retient deux membres de son armée avec lui,

\- Je vous ordonne de capturer l'élue de la prophétie, nous aurons besoin de lui pour nous montrer la voie ordonna Valentin en montrant la photo d'Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les préparatifs du mariage et le tourment éternel de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Izzy est une tête de mûle alors elle ne va pas arrêter de faire la cuisine, allez la fin de Valentin dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Tu devrais patienter pour le prochain chapitre qui es le mariage et la lune de miel **

**Alec Barton: Tu vas intérêt de tout rattraper mais bon la fin de Valentin dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que tu as aimé allez la mort de Valentin et demain le mariage et le lemon que vous attendez tous **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec venait de donner un coup de pied à un chasseur ennemi pour le repousser, il donna un coup d'épée séraphique pour le tuer. Magnus usait de sa magie en envoyant des boules de feux vers les membres du cercle qui s'approchaient d'eux, le sorcier sentit ses pouvoirs se renforçait par le partage de la rune d'alliance. Le noiraud sauta dans les airs pour envoyer une boule de feu en puisant dans la magie de son amant, l'immortel prit une épée séraphique à son tour et tua en se mouvement avec grâce un chasseur. L'oméga mordit ses lèvres en voyant son amant se mouvait avec grâce et élégance en tuant ses ennemies avec une épée, des pensés perverses le traversaient soudainement ce qui le fit secouer violemment la tête. Le chasseur se remit dans son combat en combattant avec les pouvoirs de son Alpha, il resta en vigilance en cas où l'une de sa famille qui portait le collier de plume qu'il avait fait ait besoin de lui. Magnus se mit derrière son dos en le souriant, ils nettoyaient une zone avant de se déplacer pour aider les autres en difficultés. Isabelle était en train de électrocuter ses ennemies tout en usant la vitesse des vampires au vu que Simon et la jeune femme s'étaient alliés pour faire la rune, Simon se servait de sa vitesse pour déstabiliser son adversaire avant de le désarmer et prendre ses armes avec lui. Parfois il le mettait K.O avant de partir rejoindre les personnes en difficultés et leur fournir les armes qu'ils avaient besoin, il retourna très vite aider Izzy. Un chasseur se faufila derrière elle quand une boule de feu venait du ciel vint la sauver, elle leva la tête pour voir son frère dans les airs ce qui le fit sourire. Il atterrit devant elle en l'embrassant vite fait avant de repartir, il avait retourné auprès de Magnus. Entre-temps Jace et Clary se faufilaient parmi les chasseurs de Valentin pour aller vers le Lac Lynn pour empêcher Valentin de réaliser son vœu, le chef du cercle avait laissé son armée s'occupait de l'autre camp. Il sourit en voyant le lac Lynn, il pensait à son vœu qui l'avait si attendu. Il était sur le point de commencer à faire le rituel quand un poignard vola vers lui en le blessant à la main, le vieil homme cracha de haine en voyant Jace et Clary arrivaient au même moment.

\- Vous deux ici cracha Valentin

\- Faut croire que nous savions où te chercher papa ironisa Jace

\- Très bien, mon vœu pourra attendre encore un peu après que je aurais donné la raclée que vous méritez tout les deux pour être des enfants désobéissants déclara Valentin d'un ton sombre

\- Nous ? Des enfants désobéissant, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu n'as jamais été un père connard, nous étions seulement des cobayes pour toi. Tu t'es servie de nous pour mener des expériences illégales, de plus tu as torturé l'ange Ithuriel accusa Clary

\- C'est mener à bien la mission de l'ange Raziel nous a confié, rejoignez-moi mes enfants et ensemble nous bâtirons n monde nouveau proposa Valentin

\- Quel monde nouveau ? Sans les créatures obscures les Shadowhunter courent à leur perte. Tu aurais beau les créer mais au finalement ils tomberont comme des mouches déclara Jace

\- Ce n'est pas tout crois-tu que les anges vont te laisser impuni à ce que tu as fait à l'un des leurs renchérit Clary

Jace prit son épée et le mit sur son épaule avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres,

\- Alec te l'a dit non, tu n'es plus personne. Valentin Morgenstern n'existent plus, tes ancêtres t'ont renié depuis le paradis. Les anges attendent tous ta mort pour se venger, la marque de la damnation éternelle est apposée sur toi le jour où tu as posé la main sur l'ange Ithuriel. Penses-tu que l'ange Raziel va te laisser faire ton vœu auprès de lui, tu peux te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil rétorqua Jace

\- C'est qu'on va voir Jonathan décréta Valentin mécontent

Le vieil homme se jeta sur le blond, ce dernier riposta contre lui et lui esquiva ses attaques. Jace s'entraînait régulièrement avec Alec, il apprenait de son parabataï certaines techniques des anges que lui avait appris. L'Herondale lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui le fit tomber par terre, Valentin cracha du sang et de la salive.

\- Débout, ce n'est que le début. Ce qui me donne envie de te tuer pas seulement tu m'as traité comme un cobaye mais que tu m'as maltraité durant tout mon enfance en me disant qu'être aimer c'est être détruit et qu'aimer c'est détruit alors que tout ça juste parce que Jocelyn avait vue ton vrai visage cracha Jace

\- Tu ne sais rien Jonathan, Jocelyn devait rester avec moi et non avec ce chien qui m'as trahi vociféra Valentin

\- C'est toi qui as trahi Luke en le faisant mordre par un loup-garou, tu lui as demandé de se suicider et de ne jamais revenir. Parce que tu as compris qu'il était amoureux de ma mère, tu as compris que tôt ou tard qu'elle finira par découvrir quel genre de monstre tu es rétorqua Clary

Valentin était irrité par les vérités révélées par Jace et Clary, leurs vérités lui frappaient comme des coups de poings. Il se jeta encore une fois sur Jace, le blond esquiva plusieurs ses attaques. Jace lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage ce qui le fendit les lèvres,

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer, la mort sera trop douce. Tu vas être emprisonné avant d'enlever les runes un par un ensuite tu seras jeté dans le monde obscur sans protection articula Jace avec un sourire lugubre sur les lèvres

Clary ricana sombrement aussi, le vieil homme imagina avec effroi de ce qu'il l'attendait sans protection dans le monde obscurs. Toutes les créatures vont essayer de le tuer et venger les leurs péri par sa main, il ne voulait pas se faire capturer. Pendant ce temps Alec était en train de combattre ses ennemies quand il entendit des bruits d'ailes prés de lui, il se retourna derrière pour voir l'ange Azraël.

\- Ray-Ray, qu'est ce que tu fais ici questionna Alec

\- Je suis venu récolter quelques âmes et aussi te prévenir que Raziel va bientôt apparaître avertis Azraël

\- Mince, Jace et Clary sont allés stopper Valentin pour réaliser son vœu alerta Alec

\- Je sais, ils sont en ce moment décréta l'ange

L'ange le laissa retourner dans son combat, il élimina son ennemie devant lui et était inquiet pour son parabataï. Magnus vint rapidement à ses côtés,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je suis inquiet pour Jace et Clary, j'ai comme l'impression que ça va mal se finir répondit Alec en le regardant

Le sorcier l'embrassa vite fait sur le front pour le rassurer,

\- Les Herondale ont la peau dure, blondie ne va pas se faire battre aussi facilement que tu ne le penses rassura Magnus

Alec sourit à son Alpha et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se mettre très vite dans le combat quand les chasseurs de Valentin les entouraient, ils combattirent côte à côte. Pendant ce temps Jace était en train de se battre contre Valentin, le vieil homme comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner contre Jace alors il essaya de trouver une idée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Clary, il eut une idée. Le Morgenstern fit semblant d'aller vers Clary pour la combattre, Jace sans réfléchir fonça derrière avant de se faire poignarder par le vieil homme.

\- JACE cria Clary en le voyant poignarder

\- Je suis désolé mon fils s'excusa Valentin sans émotions en retirant le poignard

La rousse se précipita sur le corps du blond, elle fit une pression sur la plaie avant d'essayer de faire la rune de guérison dessus. Jace cracha du sang en lui touchant le visage, il prit son collier de plume qu'Alec lui avait donné. Il le passa dans le cou de Clary,

\- Je t'aime confessa Jace en râlant son dernier souffle

\- Je t'aime aussi, ne me laisse pas pleura Clary

Valentin pendant ce temps termina le rituel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel, la rousse embrassa les lèvres froides de Jace avant de prendre son épée séraphique pour combattre son géniteur. AU même moment de la mort de Jace, Alec ressentit une douleur violente de sa rune de parabataï.

\- JACE cria Alec de douleur

Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'effondrer, il repoussa les ennemies qui se sont encerclés autour d'eux. Alec pleura silencieux dans les bras de son Alpha, il ferma les yeux pour sentir le danger dans la plume qu'il avait confié.

\- Je ne le sens pas pleura Alec

\- Va le rejoindre conseilla Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici sanglota Alec

\- Je me débrouillerai, dépêche-toi tu as besoin de lui comme tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie sourit Magnus en lui caressant sa joue

L'oméga l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever pour s'envole vite pour rejoindre son parabataï, entre-temps Clary s'est jeté sur Valentin pour le combattre. Son géniteur le mit rapidement au tapis avant de lui tracer une rune pour l'empêcher de parler et de bouger, Valentin en la regardant avant de jeter les deux instruments mortels dans le Lac Lynn. L'eau se mit à scintiller avant de s'illuminer d'une lumière vive, Raziel apparut en écartant ses ailes.

_\- QUI OSES M'INVOQUER APRES DIX MILLES ANS SUR TERRE_ demanda Raziel

\- Moi Valentin Morgenstern, j'ai rassemblé les trois instruments mortels pour t'invoquer. Je souhaite réaliser mon vœu auprès de vous, la mission sacrée que tu nous as confié à été bafoués car les démons pullulent de plus en plus sur terre seigneur Raziel. Il ya de plus en plus de créatures obscurs dans ce monde déclara Valentin

_\- Les démons et les créatures obscurs sont différents, les démons n'ont pas d'âmes alors que les créatures obscurs en ont ce qui les différencies_ rectifia Raziel

\- Malgré ça seigneur Raziel, je veux les éradiquer, j'ai tout sacrifié ma femme, mes enfants, ma réputation pour ce vœu décréta Valentin

_\- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu sacrifie pour moi_ se moqua Raziel

\- J'ai même sacrifié mon fils pour le rituel rien que pour toi répliqua Valentin

Les ailes de Raziel s'ouvrirent avec violence ce qui provoqua un vent violent, Clary sentit qu'elle pouvait bouger de nouveau mais aucun son ne sortait encore de sa bouche. Elle se traîna et changea le nom de son père par le sien, elle regarda la scène.

_\- Dieu a demandé à Abraham de sacrifier son fils pour savoir qui il aimait le plus mais toi tu as sacrifié ton fils sans état d'âme, tu ne veux que ta renommé. Tu t'en fiche des autres, tu as fais des choses monstrueux à commencer à part l'emprisonnement de mon frère Ithuriel_ gronda Raziel

Le Nephilim pâlit devant le grondement de Raziel, il déglutit en reculant d'un pas en arrière.

_\- Il m'a raconté tout ce que tu lui as fait subi, tu ne mérite pas d'être l'un de mes enfants_ cracha Raziel furieux

\- Je sais que j'ai mal agir Seigneur Raziel mais tu es contrains de m'accorder mon vœux comme le veux la tradition déclara Valentin en s'avançant déterminé

_\- C'est vrai je suis contrainte par ce rituel d'accorder un vœu mais tu n'es pas le contractant n'est ce pas Clarissa Morgenstern_ demanda Raziel

Il se tourna vers sa fille, celle-ci ne pouvait pas répondre à l'ange mais simplement la tête. Il retourna vers l'ange,

\- NON, JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS CA. ACCORDE-MOI MON VŒUX ordonna Valentin

_\- SILENCE_ gronda Raziel

Valentin déglutit en reculant, la rousse vit pour la première qu'elle le connaît une expression de peur sur le visage. Elle se délecta par vengeance de voir la peur sur le visage de Valentin,

_\- Crois-tu que j'aurai accordé un vœu pour un être aussi abject que toi, tu porte en toi la marque de la damnation éternelle. Le jour où tu t'es en pris à mon frère Ithuriel, tu as cessé d'être un homme et plus encore. Tu as fait beaucoup de mal en tuant des êtres innocents pour ta gloire égoïste, ta famille au paradis t'a renié. Les portes du paradis seront fermées pour toi qu'ainsi que les portes des enfers, tu seras une âme errant sur terre jusqu'à l'éternité. Chaque jour l'une de mes frères et sœurs viendraient te torturé ton âme en le tourmentant encore plus pour se venger de chaque blessure et chaque torture que tu as infligé à notre frère Ithuriel _déclara Raziel

Valentin n'eut pas le temps de supplier quand une fine flamme sortit de la bouche de Raziel, une flèche traversa la poitrine du chef du cercle. L'expression de terreur resta à jamais figée sur le visage de Valentin, Raziel se tourna vers Clary.

_\- Maintenant Clarissa Morgenstern, dis-moi ton vœu, sache que je ne suis pas le génie de la lampe alors réfléchis bien à ton vœu_ proposa Raziel

Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, l'ange se mit souffler sur elle. Elle sentit une vague chaud sur son visage, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole et se pivot sur el corps de Jace.

\- S'il te plaît ramène Jace à la vie supplia Clary les yeux en larmes

_\- Très bien, je t'accorde ton vœu mais cela aura des conséquences Clarissa_ prévient Raziel

Jace prit une grande respiration en se mettant à tousser violemment, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils se tournaient vers l'ange Raziel,

\- Merci seigneur Raziel remercia Clary les larmes sur ses joues

_\- Ne me remercie pas Clarissa_ sourit Raziel

Alec arriva par les voies des airs et vit l'ange Raziel, il se mit à genou en le voyant. Raziel sourit en le voyant,

_\- Alec Lightwood, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi de mes frères et sœurs. Je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour mon frère Ithuriel en voulant le venger auprès de Valentin_ remercia Raziel

\- Ce n'est rien seigneur Raziel, j'ai sentit sa douleur ce qui m'a fait réagir ainsi. Je voulais le meilleur pour l'ange Ithuriel, je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre encore expliqua Alec

_\- Tu es véritablement une âme pure, avant de partir je vais te dire qu'une menace plus grand Valentin sera bientôt là. Je te conseille de te tenir prêt Alexander Gédéon Lightwood_ déclara Raziel avant de partir

Alec hocha la tête et vit que son frère était vivant, il se jeta dans ses bras ayant eu peur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir pour le moment les questions qui le trottaient dans sa tête,

\- Tout le monde nous attends proposa Jace,

\- Nous irons par les voies des airs pour aller plus vite décréta Alec en ouvrant ses ailes

Il prit la main de Clary et de Jace et s'envola dans els airs avec eux, ils étaient impressionnés par le vol. Ils atterrirent en plein champ de bataille, Alec se concentra sur ses pouvoirs divins et lança une onde de choc pour faire arrêter tout le monde. Jace s'avança soutenu par Clary,

\- Valentin Morgenstern est mort, alors la guerre est finies déclara Jace

Tout le camp d'Idris se mit à crier de joie de leur victoire maintenant que Valentin est mort, l'autre camp rendit leurs armes rapidement au vu que leur chef est mort. Les sorciers présents lançaient des sorts pour faire exploser leurs joies, tout le monde rentraient à Idris. Alec retrouva sa famille et les serra dans ses bras chacun d'eux, il chercha des yeux son fiancé avant de sentir des bras autour de sa taille. Il se retourna pour voir Magnus avec quelques blessures légers, il se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparaient à bout de souffle, ils rentaient tous au manoir des Lightwood. Ils se reposaient en préférant se reposer de la journée éprouvant de combats, quelques jours plus tard ils rentraient à New-York. Luke avait organisé une petite fête pour célébrer la mort de Valentin, Alec était dans les bras de Magnus. Le loup-garou complètement éméché,

\- Allez venez faire câlin proposa Luke ivre

\- Non vraiment pas Luke, désolé mais je préfère rester dans les bras de Magnus gloussa Alec

\- Et toi Magnus, un câlin proposa Luke

\- Je décline ta proposition comme tu n'es pas mon type d'homme nargua Magnus

\- Oh allez, juste un insista Luke

Jocelyn vint sauver le couple en tirant son compagnon avec lui, Magnus fit un sourire malicieux en voyant la rousse.

\- Tiens Luke tu cherchais une personne pour câliner, je crois que Jocelyn sera ravie de se faire câliner ricana Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Jocelyn en rougissant

\- C'est vrai ça, viens mon petite pot de miel déclara Luke en tirant la rousse dans ses bras

Le couple éclata de rire en voyant l'Alpha de la meute de New-York enlaça sa compagne qui était morte de honte, Clary éclata de rire en les regardant. Tout le monde était heureux de faire la fête, Jace regarda la scène dans son coin en souriant légèrement. Clary vint à ses côtés,

\- Comment vas-tu s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien rassura Jace

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas en parler de ce que tu sais demanda Clary

\- Non, nous ne devons pas parler de ça même avec Alec. Une résurrection est au dessus des lois même si c'est un vœu angélique, Alec ou quelqu'un d'autre ne doit pas le savoir promets-le moi demanda Jace

\- Je te le promets sur l'ange promis Clary

Le blond l'embrassa chastement, la rousse sourit légèrement avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Alec sourit de joie en observant son parabataï restait dans son coin, il fut légèrement inquiet à son égard mais fit rassuré en le voyant danser avec Clary. Magnus l'embrassa sur la tempe,

\- Même si j'aime des fêtes comme ça, mais j'envie de m'éclipser avec toi qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, en plus je veux profiter un peu de toi seul accepta Alec

Ils s'en allaient dans le loft, Magnus se changea rapidement avant de se mettre au lit avec son amant. Alec se blottit dans ses bras, le sorcier l'embrassa sur le front.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi quand je t'ai laissé derrière avoua Alec

\- Tu ne m'auras pas perdu mon amour, je resterai éternellement auprès de toi. La mort ne pourrait pas nous séparer et puis je suis quelqu'un qui est possessif sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane gloussa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood répondit Magnus à son tour

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de se séparer, ils se regardaient amoureusement en se contemplant l'un et l'autre.

\- Au fait petit précision, la mort s'appelle Azraël, elle est l'ange de la mort précisa Alec

\- Oh c'est une fille, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un homme avec une tête de crâne nargua Magnus

Alec éclata de rire dans les bras de Magnus, le sorcier le regarda rire avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Quelques jours plus tard Alec fut convoqué à Idris avec Magnus, ils allaient dans le bureau de Jia. Elle sourit en les voyants,

\- Bonjour vous deux, je vous ai fait venir concernant votre mariage lança Jia

\- Est-ce qu'il ya un problème à ça demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, Alec, juste comme Imogène a décidé à savoir que le jour de ton anniversaire tu te marieras avec Magnus. Je t'ai fait venir pour te dire que le mariage se tiendra à Idris révéla Jia

\- Mais certains créatures obscurs ne pourront pas assister à notre mariage prévient Magnus

\- A ce propos exceptionnellement pour le jour de votre mariage, ils seront tous invités à Idris. Car non seulement vous serez le couple aux pouvoirs divins mais vous serez le premier couple à consolider une alliance entre créature obscurs et Nephilims déclara Jia

\- Qui permettra la paix dans le monde obscur sourit Alec

La consule hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles d'Alec, le couple sortit du bureau après avoir discuté des détails du mariage. Ils retournaient à New-York, Isabelle les attendait dans le bureau directorial.

\- Alors qu'est ce que Jia voulait de vous deux questionna Isabelle

\- C'est pour notre mariage, eh bien tu sais que mon anniversaire sera dans deux mois, eh bien Jia veut commencer les préparatifs répondit Alec

\- De plus notre mariage pourrait ainsi consolider le lien entre créature obscur et les Nephilims, des nouveaux accords avec les règles que les différents peuples ont demandées seront sur le contrat renchérit Magnus

\- C'est super tout ça s'écria Isabelle en se levant

Elle contourna son bureau et enlaça le couple, elle s'excita encore plus en tapant des mains.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai organiser le mariage ? Je vois beaucoup pour vote mariage se proposa Isabelle

\- Tu verrais ça avec Catarina et maman, elles vont organiser le mariage qui se tiendra à Idris informa Alec

\- Très bien je vais appeler maman pour lui demander, je n'arrive pas à le croire que dans deux mois grincheux de frère va se marier avec l'amour de sa vie gloussa Isabelle

\- Je ne suis pas grincheux se renfrogna Alec en croisant les bras

\- Bien sûr que tu es grincheux mon amour, sauf quand tu es avec moi sourit Magnus

Un message de feu ne sortit de nulle part vola avant de se faire attraper par Magnus et le lit, il haussa les sourcils ce qui inquiéta Alec et Isabelle par son expression.

\- Le haut Conseil du labyrinthe en spiral veut me voir, je pense que ça concerne notre mariage conclu Magnus

\- Quand est ce que tu pars interrogea Alec

\- Je pars dés maintenant pour que je sois de retour rapidement répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, ils s'embrassaient chastement avant de que le sorcier ne parte pour le labyrinthe en spirale.

\- Il faut que tu aille prévenir Jace pour ton mariage, il est ton parabataï signala Isabelle

\- Je vais d'aller l'annoncer en plus j'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose d'important sourit Alec

Sa sœur comprit et lui sourit avant de le regarder sortit du bureau, le noiraud se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour discuter avec son frère. Il ne le vit pas dans la salle d'entraînement avant de le retrouver dans la bibliothèque en train de jouer une musique, l'archer s'avança en l'écoutant doucement. Il ferma les yeux mi clos, il marcha vers lui et s'assit prés de son parabataï. Jace joua un air ce qui fit chanter son frère,

_\- A little black cloud has taken the grief from the east. I broke down in my tears. I complained of the cruelty of my destiny. I stood next to where you sleep. Just I'm crying, am crying in a cold, cold shadow alone. Just I'm falling, am falling, and am blinded by your love. My love, my love. My heart is in you I feel you now. You don't want me anymore. Because I know your sigh will be the color of the wind. And you wrap me gently. It's the shape of your love. A memory with you is also pulling my heart. When will this pain melt away? Even if I look for you to the end of the place. I can't find you anymore. Just I'm crying, am crying in a cold, cold shadow alone. Just I'm falling, am falling, and am blinded by your love. My lord, my lord Help me from this pain I need you now Please lead me to the way of light. Because I know your sigh will be the color of the wind. And you wrap me gently. It's the shape of your love. I cannot satisfy, god tell me where is my love My love, My love My heart is in you I feel you now. You don't want me anymore. Because I know your sigh will be the color of the wind. And you wrap me gently. It's the shape of your love_, chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse **(1)**

Jace l'écouta en souriant, tout l'institut entendit la voix angélique d'Alec ce qui les fit apaiser légèrement de leurs soucies. Isabelle sourit en écoutant le chant de son frère, elle fit les tâches directoriales. Le noiraud termina de chanter mais garda sa tête sur l'épaule de Jace,

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Jace

\- Je vais me marier dans deux mois, le jour de mon anniversaire qui se déroulerait à Idris. D'après Jia, notre mariage consolidera le lien entre le monde obscur et les Nephilims, déclara Alec ce qui réjouit son frère

* * *

**1: Shape of love de Anna Tsuchiya (Nana) **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une lune de miel super chaud et le cadeau de mariage d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais à savoir le mariage et la nuit de noce que tu vas beaucoup apprécier**

**Maia 0067: Valentin mérite sa punition en voulant torturer un ange, le voilà condamné allez le mariage et la nuit de noce trés chaude**

**Alec barton: "Hachi qui caressait Sébastian en forme de chat" Chapitre très chaud avec la lune de miel et la nuit de noce que tu vas apprécier la chaleur sera dans le chapitre 24 **

**Lavigne 126: Allez l'idée de tes idées dans ce chapitre et si ce n'est pas assez chaud il y a le chapitre 22 qui arrive et trés chaud **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'un béta alors si vous êtes intéressée alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**PS: Pour le dernier commentaire de Merlin au sujet de mon one-shot, pour te répondre j'ai 27 ans et non 14 ans ou 13 ans que tu le penses, j'ai voulu changer de style au lieu rester toujours dans la même caractère que les autres alors oui c'était OOC, deuxième j'adore ce couple et je fais ce que je veux en plus les lecteurs qui m'aiment beaucoup mes œuvres me l'avaient proposé alors je l'ai écrit car j'aime bien répondre aux désirs des mes lecteurs. Aussi si tu n'avais lu en tête j'avais besoin d'un beta c'est pour ça qu'il y avait des fautes si tu te crois si malin pourquoi est ce que tu te propose une histoire et on va voir si c'est tu arrive à supporter des critiques. Et enfin si tu n'aime le couple MALEC alors ne lis pas bon sang et trouve toi un autre histoire à lire. ce petit coup gueule est valable pour les autres personnes qui n'ont rien à faire que de critiquer mes oeuvres alors qu'il ne sont pas foutu écrire leurs propres histoires**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec se réveilla sous les baisers de Magnus dans son cou, il se retourna pour le faire face et l'embrassa passionnément. Le sorcier le chatouilla légèrement ce qui le fit rire, ils étaient en train de se câliner tranquillement dans leur lit quand Jace et les autres débarquaient dans la chambre. Le noiraud tira un drap sur lui et s'échappa dans la salle de bain en rougissant étant nu, la veille ils avaient fait des caresses intimes. Magnus fit la moue boudeuse avant de fusiller le blond, Isabelle rigola devant la scène alors que Clary toussa mal à l'aise malgré le sourire amusé. L'oméga ressortit de la salle de bain les joues rouges et fusilla sa sœur, le blond roula des yeux et l'avertis d'une mission dans le coin. L'archer hocha la tête et se tourna vers son futur mari pour l'embrasser chastement, Magnus les accompagna jusqu'à la porte après avoir menacé Jace de le transformé en canard avant de le cuisiner si il ne prenait pas soin d'Alec. Le blond acquiesça avec véhémence de garder son frère en sécurité, ils allaient tous dans le coin pour une activité démoniaque. Un démon sortit de nulle part vint les attaquer, Alec se fit projeter contre le mur et grimaça à la douleur dans son dos. Il prit sa flèche et tira sur le démon qui se démenait avec Jace, une flèche vint se figer dans le bras du démon qui hurlait de douleur. L'oméga prit un autre flèche avant de se concentre légèrement, il tira avant de voir sa flèche s'illuminait doucement et fit exploser le démon. L'archer souffla doucement avant de vérifier sa sœur qui avait la cheville foulée, Clary vint l'aider à porter sa sœur avant de mettre une rune de guérison avant de rentrer à l'institut. Ça ferait un mois que Valentin est mort et que le monde obscur se portait mieux, les anciens hommes de Valentin se sont rendus pour la plupart et d'autres se sont enfuis pour ne pas être juger pour leurs crimes. Entre-temps tout le monde obscur attendait avec impatience le mariage du siècle celui d'Alec et de Magnus, leur mariage entre eux était une nouvelle ère pour tous qui scellerait un lien entre les créatures obscurs et les Nephilims. Le Haut Conseil du Labyrinthe en spirale avait contacté Jia pour le mariage, ils avaient proposé de faire un mariage dans les deux traditions ce qu'avait approuvée la consule. Catarina et Maryse préparaient le mariage aidé d'Isabelle, elles mettaient leurs savoirs-faires en fonction des goûts d'Alec et de Magnus. Le chasseur avait proposé à Jace d'être son témoin pour son mariage ce qu'avait accepté le blond heureux que son parabataï ait pensé à lui, pour Magnus se fut dure pour choisir son témoin car la personne qu'il voulait n'était plus de ce monde. Il avait choisit Catarina, elle l'avait rassurée que leur ami Ragnor les regardait depuis le ciel, cela l'avait consolé un peu. Alec sortit de la salle de bain et se changea avant de s'allonger dans son nid, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux.

\- Comment tu vas questionna Haniel

\- Je vais bien, j'ai hâte d'être un mois pour épouser l'homme que j'aime sourit Alec

\- Je n'en doute pas, Chamuel sera présent pour bénir votre union avec les anges de l'amour révéla Haniel

\- C'est super, dis Haniel est ce que Ray-Ray est beaucoup occupé en ce moment interrogea Alec

\- Elle à quelques âmes humaines à récolter sur terre répondit Haniel

\- Si tu l'a voie, dis-lui que je veux la voir demanda Alec

Elle hocha la tête en lui caressant ses cheveux, le noiraud profita de la douceur de l'ange. Il se rappela de quelque chose,

\- Haniel qu'est devenu Valentin demanda Alec

\- Il est en damnation éternel, il erre sur la terre comme un damné. Il ne connaîtra jamais le repos éternel ou de même vivra en enfer, ni la porte de l'enfer et ni la porte du paradis sera ouvert pour lui. Son âme est tourmenté par les cris de douleur de ses victimes qu'il a tué ou était responsable de leur mort expliqua Haniel

\- Dommage que l'ange Raziel l'ait tué, j'aurai voulu qu'il paye en subissant à ce qu'il a fiat aux autres. Il a fait beaucoup d'expériences sur les créatures obscurs et tué de nombreuses personnes qui étaient innocents déclara Ale

\- Je sais tous ça souffla Haniel

Alec s'endormit sous les caresses douces de l'ange, il se réveilla sous les caresses d'Haniel.

\- Bien dormi sourit Haniel

\- Peut aller, dommage que tu ne sauras plus là pour m'aider à m'endormir. Je t'étais habitué de tes caresses et maintenant je vais me marier tu ne vas plus le faire conclu Alec

\- Alec, ne dis pas ça. Je serai toujours auprès de toi pour t'aider à t'endormir, et qu'importe que tu sois marié ou pas rassura Haniel

\- Tu me le promets demanda Alec en lui prenant la main

\- Je te le promets que je serai toujours auprès de toi promis Haniel

Le noiraud sourit et se blottit dans le giron de l'ange qui le serra dans ses bras, Isabelle entra dans la chambre de son frère pour discuter avec lui et le vit dans son nid. Elle attendit en sachant qu'il était dans les bras de l'ange même si elle ne pouvait pas les voir et ni l'entendre,

\- Alec appela Isabelle doucement

L'oméga se tourna vers lui en souriant avant de se lever, elle le regarda avant de le prévenir pour mesurer son costume de mariage qui se tiendra dans un mois le jour de son anniversaire. Elle avait emmené son costume et le fait mesuré, elle lissa les plis en le faisant observer dans le miroir. Alec avait dû mal à voir que c'était lui dans le miroir, il portait un costume doré avec un nœud papillon noire ce qui eut les larmes aux yeux. Il entendit des bruits d'ailes et leva les yeux pour voir Muriel,

\- Tu es très beau dans ce costume complimenta Muriel

\- Merci Muriel remercia Alec

\- L'ange Muriel est là demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, elle est assis sur mon lit indiqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Elle termina avec le costume de son frère avant de partir, Alec se tourna vers l'ange qui était assis sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle,

\- Comment va Ithuriel questionna Alec

\- Il va beaucoup mieux, il a pu récupérer de ses blessures. Mes autres frères et sœurs ont commencé à tourmenter Valentin pour ce qu'il a fait à Ithuriel expliqua Muriel

\- Est-ce que Dieu ne va pas intervenir sur le sujet interrogea Alec en la regardant

\- Bien sûr que non, père ne va rien faire car Valentin a blessé un ange de Dieu et il s'est permit d'être au dessus de lui, mais si on est en guerre éternelle les démons qui étaient autrefois nos frères et sœurs eux aussi n'aiment qu'un des leurs soit blessé révéla Muriel

\- Bien fait pour lui, beaucoup de personne sont mort par sa faute souffla Alec

\- Je sais Alec sourit Muriel

\- Haniel m'a dit que tu seras là pour mon mariage avec l'archange Chamuel sourit Alec

\- Exact, nous les anges de l'amour nous assisterons à ton mariage comme tu es notre protégé sourit Muriel

Ils discutaient ensemble avant qu'elle parte, Alec sortit de sa chambre aussi et se dirigea vers le bureau pour faire son rôle d'assistant auprès de sa sœur. Après avoir travaillé avec Izzy, il se dirigea vers le toit pour aller à l'immeuble de son fiancé. Magnus était au téléphone en train de discuter au téléphone dans un lange étranger, il le salua en lui bécotant un baiser. Le noiraud alla prendre Président Miaou dans ses bras et lui caressa dans le canapé en attendant que Magnus termine au téléphone, le sorcier termina de parler avant de s'asseoir en soupirant d'épuisement.

\- Bon sang mon téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner de la part de beaucoup de personne qui souhaitent de me parler au sujet du mariage qu'il va avoir lieu dans un mois soupira Magnus

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient exactement demanda Alec

\- Ils veulent être invité pour certains et d'autres pour adresser leurs félicitations et envoyer des vœux de bonheur conjugal répondit Magnus

\- C'est un peu compréhensible, tu vas te marier pou la première fois en plus de ça. Tu seras déclaré le roi divin proche de Dieu car tu vas te lier à moi, ajouter que nous serons le premier couple Sorcier-Nephilim à être marié qui va consolider l'alliance relata Alec

\- C'est vrai, mais mon mariage avec toi n'est pas un mariage de raison mais un mariage d'amour car je suis complètement raide dingue de vous Monsieur Lightwood futur Bane confessa Magnus

\- Je suis aussi amoureux de vous monsieur Bane futur Lightwood répondit Alec à son tour

Ils s'embrassaient tout le deux, ils mangèrent avant d'aller se coucher. Un mois passa rapidement, Alec devait aller dormir dans sa chambre et avait préparé son sac. Isabelle et Jace entraient dans sa chambre suivit de Max en plus de Simon et Clary, ils avaient apportés des collations et des boissons pour faire l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Alec.

\- Normalement nous devons t'emmener voir un strip-teaseur mais Magnus nous a menacer de transformer en animal de nos peurs révéla Jace

\- Je vois mais je suis content que vous soyez là pour moi ce soir remercia Alec

\- Allez trinquons pour ton futur mariage demain proposa Jace en levant sa cannette de soda en l'air

Ils trinquaient et se racontaient des histoires embarrassantes de leurs enfance, plus tard presque tout le monde dormaient à part Alec et Isabelle. Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres,

\- Izzy, je voudrais parler d'un truc demanda Alec

\- Qu'est ce que c'est questionna Isabelle en se tournant vers son frère

\- Eh bien demain je me marie et je sais que d'après ton expérience tu penses que c'est le bon moment demanda Alec

Isabelle le regarda légèrement confuse avant de comprendre la situation et haussa les sourcils avant de sourire malicieusement,

\- Oh mon dieu tu es en train de parler de sexe s'écria Isabelle

Son frère regarda les autres avec panique s'ils étaient réveillés ou pas, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que tous dormaient à part Jace qui lâche un ronflement avant de se gratter les fesses.

\- Pas si fort gronda Alec

\- Donc tu veux en profiter lors de ta nuit de noce pour toi et Magnus de franchir le cap conclu Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas pour lui mais je sens que je suis prêt, je veux le faire de toutes façons je serais à lui pou toujours sourit Alec rêveur

\- Alec, Magnus t'aime énormément et tu l'aime et si tu sens que tu es prêt alors fonce, en même temps évite de trop de penser conseilla Isabelle

\- Je ne pense pas trop se renfrogna Alec avant de se mettre à penser

Isabelle le regarda avec un regard appuyé, il soupira et hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front. L'archer commença à somnoler en sentant la caresse d'Haniel dans ses cheveux,

\- Tu ne veux pas quelque conseils pour faire plaisir à un homme proposa Isabelle

\- Dors Izzy gronda Alec

Elle riait avant de s'endormir, le noiraud sourit doucement et s'endormit. Le lendemain il se leva et prit son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour Idris, il était dans le manoir des Lightwood pour se préparer pour son mariage. Il souffla nerveux, Jace entra dans sa chambre dans son costume sombre.

\- Tu es prêt à te marier avec l'homme de ta vie demanda Jace en lui arrangeant son nœud de papillon

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, je rêve de faire ça depuis que la flèche de l'archange Chamuel m'a touché sourit Alec

\- Alors allons- y proposa Jace

Ils allaient dans la salle des accords où beaucoup de monde étaient dans la pièce à s'asseoir pour assister au mariage du siècle, Madzie entra dans la salle en faisant de la magie pour jeter les fleurs au sol suivit de Jace et de Catarina qui entraient à leurs tours. Le blond aidait la sorcière à monter à l'estrade, tout le monde se levait pour Magnus qui entra dans la pièce avec Maryse. Le sorcier avait demandé à la matriarche de l'accompagner, elle fut heureuse de l'accompagner à l'autel. Alec arriva dans la pièce avec Robert, la salle s'illumina d'une lumière ce qui fascina tout le monde. Les deux se faisaient face en e regardant, un frère silencieux qui est un ami de Magnus s'approcha.

\- Nous sommes ici pour unir deux cœurs déclara le frère silencieux

\- Je serais à toujours avec toi…commença Alec

\- …dans la joie et dans la peine et je partagerai…compléta Magnus

\- …tes soucis et tes peurs, je serais toujours là pour t'aider à les surmonter…ajouta Alec

\- …Je t'aiderai à gravir les sommets et qu'importe les difficultés sourit Magnus

Ils s'approchaient de l'un et de l'autre, Alec se tourna vers Jace pour prendre une alliance ayant la rune du mariage et le passa au doigt de Magnus qui fit de même à son tour. Tessa monta sur l'estrade et sourit à Jace avant de chanter dans une langue, la magie rayonnait et les entourait dans un tourbillon de magie. Les sorcier se levaient à leurs tours et lançaient leurs tours leurs magies, le tourbillon se termina doucement sur les bagues qui les unissaient. Les deux se tenaient les mains,

\- Magnus Bane interpella Alec

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood interpella Magnus

\- …Je serais à jamais ton mari pour l'éternité déclara le duo

\- Par les pouvoirs de l'ange Raziel, je vous déclare marier déclara le frère silencieux

Les deux s'embrassaient amoureusement sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, la lumière devait plus brillant et de la neige se mit à neiger dans la pièce. Muriel et les anges de l'amour étaient en train de répandre leur bénédiction sur Alec et Magnus, ils allaient plus tard à la réception. Le couple était en train de faire leur première danse, Haniel commença à chanter ce qui lever les yeux de l'élu qui lui sourit.

_\- One look at you__. __My whole life falls in line__. __I prayed for you__. __Before I called you mine__. __Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes__. __Oh, I can't believe it's true__. __I get to love you__. __It's the best thing that I'll ever do__. __I get to love you__. __It's a promise I'm making to you__. __Whatever may come your heart I will choose__? __Forever I'm yours, forever I do__. __I get to love you__. __I get to love you__,_ chanta Haniel en marchant doucement tout en observant le couple **(1)**

\- Je ne marche pas sur tes pieds, j'espère demanda Alec

\- Pour le moment je flotte répondit Magnus

Chacun des invités rejoignent la piste de danse, Haniel sourit en le regardant en terminant sa chanson avant de partir. Beaucoup leur adressa leur félicitation chacun, Jia et l'enclave vinrent leur féliciter avant de rejoindre la fête. Un moment plus tard le couple entra chez eux, Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras en le faisant traverser par un portail. Ils étaient partis vers Paris pour leur lune de miel, Alec était en train de rigoler dans ses bras. Magnus le déposa sur le lit doucement,

\- On pourrait attendre si tu veux proposa Magnus en lui caressant

\- Je veux avoir ma nuit de noce, alors sorcier montre-moi tes tours de magie sourit Alec

Magnus rigola et l'embrassa passionnément en le faisant allonger sur le lit, le sorcier le fit enlever sa veste et son nœud de papillon et le jeter derrière eux. Il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec et le marqua lentement, il déboutonna la chemise lentement en embrassant la peau du noiraud qui soupirait d'aise. L'asiatique jeta la chemise derrière lui et reprit son chemin, il prit le téton qui était durci en bouche. Il aspira et le téta ce qui arracha un gémissement à son amant, il pinça l'autre téton avant de le pinça. L'immortel prit l'autre téton en bouche avant de lasser rapidement des morceaux de chairs de son mari, il descendit plus bas et lui enleva le pantalon. Magnus l'embrassa avant de prendre son érection pour le masturber, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, le sorcier se mit entre les jambes pour prendre le gland en bouche. Il renfloua un reflexe d'envoi avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, il bougea sa tête et en profita pour faire coulisser ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Alec. Le noiraud tira sur les cheveux de son mari qui grognait de plaisir, l'asiatique taquina légèrement l'intimité d'Alec en s'abreuvant de son nectar qui s'écoulait sous l'excitation. Le sorcier se redressa et claqua des doigts pour se mettre à nu, il se glissa entre les jambes d'Alec et se présenta devant son intimité.

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Je t'aime Magnus Lightwood-Bane confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient et l'immortel le pénétra lentement ce qui le fit couper le souffle, le sorcier poussa jusqu'à la garde et attendit que son amant s'habitue à lui. Alec ferma les yeux en refugiant sa tête dans son cou, il souffla plusieurs fois sous la douleur. L'oméga bougea timidement ses hanches pour donner le signal à son amant, l'asiatique donna des coups de reins lentement pour le faire habituer. Alec commença à gémir de plaisir en oubliant la douleur, Magnus s'ajusta en essayant de trouver le point de plaisir d'Alec. Le noiraud se mit à crier quand le gland frappa les parois de son utérus, l'Alpha sourit et continua de le faire plier de plaisir ce qui le fit crier de plaisir en plus en plus. Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser bâclés, l'odeur du lubrifiant d'Alec se fit sentir de plus en plus dans la pièce ce qui fit grogner l'Alpha. L'archer haleta de plus en plus en sentant la jouissance montait en lui, il cria de jouissance en se déversant sur son ventre. Magnus continua de bouger de plus en plus dans son amant avant de jouir à son tour, il sentit son érection grossir de plus en plus dans l'intimité d'Alec ce qui le donna un deuxième orgasme. L'asiatique s'effondra sur lui,

\- Putain, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour me donner un deuxième orgasme demanda Alec en ronronnant

\- Je crois que je t'ai noué l'intérieur de toi, c'est pour que tu sois enceinte répondit Magnus

\- Qu'importe que je tombe enceinte, ce sera notre enfant sourit Alec

Ils attendirent le nœud se défaire, ils s'endormirent juste après ça. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à Paris avant de s'envoler vers l'Egypte, ils visitent une pyramide dont Magnus était en train de vanter. Ils virent un sarcophage, le sorcier eut une idée perverse et jeta la momie qui était dedans avant d'entraîner à l'intérieur pour faire l'amour.

\- Il y avait une momie dans ce sarcophage railla Alec

\- C'était un faux commenta Magnus

Ils firent l'amour dans le sarcophage, l'oméga était en train de ronronner sur le corps de son mari.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour prés d'une momie gloussa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas une vrai momie de toutes façons gloussa Magnus à son tour

Ils rentraient à l'hôtel, ils refirent l'amour encore une fois. Ils visitaient l'Inde, Alec était partit acheter des souvenirs pour sa famille et revint dans la maison de vacances de Magnus. Il chercha son mari partout avant de trouver une lampe sur le lit avec un mot de le frotter, curieux il le frotter avant de voir un fumée bleu pailletés sortir de la lampe. Magnus apparut habillé d'un pantalon bouffant sexy et il était torse nu avec des paillettes. Il portait des bracelets à chaque poignet et un collier au cou, Alec déglutit en le voyant ainsi.

\- Je suis Magnus Bane le génie de cette lampe, je peux exhausser n'importe quel vœu mortel susurra Magnus

\- Un vœu, tout ce que je veux sourit Alec

\- Tout ce que vous voulez déclara Magnus

L'oméga s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le torse ce qui le fit frissonner, il passa sa main avant de lui bécoter un baiser.

\- Je veux que tu me baise très fort et très dure, je veux te sentir en moi pendant des semaines souhaita Alec

Magnus le regarda avec inquiétude dont il rassura d'un regard, il hocha la tête légèrement.

\- Que ton vœu soit exhausser mortel déclara Magnus

Le sorcier se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant avant de le plaquer brutalement sur le lit, il claqua des doigts pour l'attacher sur le montant du lit. Il arracha le t-shirt de son amant et l'embrassa durement, Alec hoqueta de plaisir devant la brutalité de son amant, il était encore plus excité par la brutalité de Magnus. L'asiatique pinça assez fortement les tétons de son amant avant de le prendre l'autre en bouche le mordilla assez fortement ce qui le fit crier, il le marqua chaque parcelle de peau et retraça les runes. L'Alpha lui enleva le pantalon et prit son érection pour le masturber de plus en plus fort, il le prit en bouche légèrement avant d'insérer ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant. Magnus fit coulisser ses doigts en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui, le noiraud rejeta sa tête sous le plaisir. Après un moment le sorcier le pénétra et bougea en lui sans le laisser un instant de répit, l'oméga haleta de plaisir et entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes pour l'attirer encore plus en lui. Le sorcier lui donna es coups de reins assez violent dans sa paroi utérus qui le faisait crier de plaisir, il continua de bouger violemment en lui. Alec se mit à jouir trois fois sous les coups de reins sauvages de son amant, ce dernier se mit à déverser à son tour dans l'intimité en faisant éclater son nœud ce qui le fit crier de jouissance une quatrième fois. Magnus s'effondra sur lui essoufflé, l'oméga se mit à ronronner dans le cou de son Alpha en sentant son odeur. L'asiatique le libéra de son entrave,

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- J'ai jouir quatre fois alors tu pense que je vais beaucoup mieux gloussa Alec

Le sorcier gloussa à son tour et lui fit boire de l'eau, ils se reposaient avant de faire l'amour. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était sur le balcon quand il entendit un bruit d'aile, il tourna la tête pour Azraël ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Ray-Ray sourit Alec

\- Salut Allie, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé avant ton mariage sourit Azraël

\- Je te remercie, je vais appeler Magnus sourit Alec

Il appela son mari qui arriva sur le balcon curieux qu'il l'appelle, le chasseur prit une stèle et traça une rune avant de prendre la main de Magnus.

\- Alexander, qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda Magnus

\- C'est ton cadeau de mariage que je voulais t'offrir, Ray-Ray déclara Alec

Le sorcier vit l'ange de la mort devant lui, Azraël ferma les yeux en ouvrant ses ailes. Elle ouvrit les mains pour faire apparaître une boule de lumière, elle lâcha légèrement la lumière sur le côté prés d'elle. La lumière prit forme de Ragnor ce qui fit haleter Magnus,

\- Ragnor interpella Magnus choqué

\- J'ai demandé à Azraël de ramener son âme pour un moment sourit Alec

\- Tu as un mari qui t'aime énormément mon cher ami, j'ai assisté à ton mariage et je l'ai trouvé magnifique complimenta Ragnor

\- Merci, si tu savais que je voulais que tu sois là pour être prés de moi sanglota Magnus

\- J'étais avec toi à ce moment-là Magnus, et je serai toujours à tes côtés. De toutes façons le paradis n'est pas si mal tu sais alors cesse de t'en faire pour moi, profite de ta vie maritale et fais-moi plein de neveu et de nièce que de là-haut je pourrais les guider déclara Ragnor

\- Tu me manque tellement pleura Magnus

\- Cesse de pleurer, tu vas gâcher ton maquillage. Qu'est ce que les gens vont dire en voyant le grand Magnus Bane moche avec son maquillage tachés sourit Ragnor en mettant une main sur son épaule

Magnus lâcha un rire en le regardant malgré qu'il pleure,

\- Félicitation pour ton mariage mon ami, je veillerai toujours sur toi là-haut. Je t'aime Magnus, même si tu as été chiant pendant des siècles. Prends soin de toi et ton mari, Alec Lightwood je te confie Magnus confessa Ragnor

\- Je prendrai soin de lui promit Alec

\- C'est l'heure maintenant informa Azraël

Le sorcier regarda son vieil ami qui lui sourit et recula, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier parte de nouveau.

\- Rassure-toi Magnus, je serai toujours auprès de toi et dans ton cœur, peut-être qui sait je m'incarnerai dans l'un de tes enfants que tu auras sourit Ragnor

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de faire ça, je n'ai pas envie que mes enfants soient verts ou grincheux riait Magnus à travers ses larmes

\- Je vais y aller mon vieil ami, prends soin de toi. Je t'aime Magnus, je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu déclara Ragnor en se transformant en boule de lumière

\- Je t'aime aussi Ragnor, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi remercia Magnus en pleurant

Azraël prit l'âme de Ragnor avant de partir dans les cieux, le sorcier se tourna vers son mari et sanglota dans ses bras.

\- Merci Alexander remercia Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus confia Alec en le consolant

L'oméga l'embrassa sur la tempe en le prenant dans ses bras, son mari l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre pour faire l'amour. Alec s'était endormit dans ses bras, l'asiatique le regarda et lui caressa légèrement la joue.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

* * *

**1: I Get to Love you de Ruelle **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une nouvelle menace et une ligne de magie perturbante. Bisous glacées. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus **

**Maia 0067 : C'était un trés chouette cadeau que Alec a fait pour son mari, bon maintenant les ennuis commencent dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Allez la suite pour toi et ravie que ça t'a plus**

**Lavigne 126: Mais ce que tu peux être sensible alors XD allez je me fait pardonner demain qui est très hard et très chaud dans le chapitre de demain.**

**Alec Barton: "Satan était en train de bouder" Tu vas bouder encore plus demain car je vais mettre un chapitre très hot qu'il n'y aurait plus de place pour marcher avec tout ses neiges XD La chanson d'Haniel était la chanson lors de leur mariage dans la série de Ruelle alors je l'ai mis dedans pour faire classe **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec était en train de lire les rapports avant de les classer pour sa sœur, il fit défiler les noms des personnes qui veulent rejoindre l'institut de New-York. La plupart ayant entendu la renommé de l'institut qui était devenu le meilleur institut du monde avec un taux de réussite de 90 %, la réussite est dû la coalisation entre les créatures obscurs et les Nephilims. Par son mariage avec Magnus, les créatures obscures avaient acceptés de participer aux missions avec les Shadowhunter. Les Loups-Garous aidaient à pister les démons, les vampires qui reprenaient les rênes le soir. Les fées quant à eux leurs fournissaient certains matériels qui pourrait être combiné avec l'adamas, Isabelle étant devenu la maîtresse des armes pouvait fusionner les deux armes en une seul qui était très puissant. Les sorciers les aidaient à renforcer deux fois plus les protections de l'institut et aussi des potions de guérison ou autres qui aidaient rapidement à la guérison. Certains sorciers travaillaient à mi-temps dans la partie infirmerie, de ce fait les taux de réussite augmentaient ce que rendit l'enclave très fier de la réussite. Beaucoup d'institut comme l'institue de Los Angeles ou celui de Buenos Aires et plein d'autres prenaient exemple sur eux, ce fut une nouvelle paix dans le mode obscurs depuis la signature des accords lors du mariage qui fut en tout discrétion. Alec s'étira ayant travaillé et se leva avant de partir vers la salle des opérations, Jace venait de s'entraîner en le rejoint rapidement. Ils se sourient en regardant le moniteur. Ils discutaient ensemble de tout et de rien quand une activité démoniaque avait été repérée sur l'ordinateur, ils allaient se préparer et se dirigeaient vers la mission. Alec et Magnus étaient revenus après avoir été absents pendant deux mois pour leur lune de miel, toute la famille Lightwood était heureuse de revoir le couple. Le noiraud leur avait rapportés des souvenirs ce qui lui as valu des taquineries de la part de Jace qui croyait que son parabataï aurait finis par les oublié avec son mari, il avait rougi et donner un léger coup de poing à son frère. Isabelle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui demander sur sa nuit de noce, Alec l'avait évité sur le coup, sa sœur l'avait harcelée pendant trois jours pour avoir les détails de sa première fois. Elle dû ruser plusieurs fois pour qu'il craque, il finit par lui pour avoir la paix. Le couple avait retrouvé leurs travails respectifs, pendant la lune de miel de Magnus Catarina avait pris en charge tous ses clients le temps qu'il revenait de son voyage de noce. Alec et Jace revenaient de mission recouverts d'ichor, ils firent leur mission envers leur sœur.

\- Bon allez prendre votre douche parce que vous puiez tout les deux grimaça Isabelle

\- C'est ce que je vais aller faire déclara Alec

Ils se séparaient pour aller prendre une douche, Alec prit une douche dans son ancien chambre. Il avait ramené tout ses vêtements chez Magnus, il avait pris l'une des chambres d'amis de Magnus pour faire son nid avec les vêtements de sa fratrie et Raphaël ainsi que son Alpha. Raphaël entre-temps passait de temps à autres voir ses parents de cœur, lors du mariage il avait été materné par Maryse qui criait contre tout le monde qui disait du mal de « son petit-fils ». Le vampire avait été stoïque durant toute la soirée mais été heureux d'avoir pu danser avec « sa mère » et sa grand-mère, après le retour de la lune de miel du couple il s'était déplacé pour les voir. L'oméga s'allongea sur son ancien lit et regarda le plafond et sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux,

\- Ça va demanda Haniel

\- Juste fatigué, tout va bien en ce moment questionna Alec

\- Disons qu'ils ont encore volé la lyre de Castiel et le cacher sur terre encore une fois révéla Haniel

\- Le pauvre mais je les comprends la plupart du temps Castiel me tape sur les nerfs grimaça Alec

\- Je sais sourit Haniel

Alec sourit avant de s'assoupit légèrement sous la caresse d'Haniel, malgré qu'il soit marié Haniel avait gardée sa promesse en venant le caresser les cheveux chaque soir pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Il se leva et vit qu'il était en retard pour rentrer chez lui, il marcha vers le toit et s'envola vers l'immeuble et entra. Magnus était en train de parler avec un vampire qui était avait plein de pustules sur le visage, le sorcier lui donna deux potions et un gommage à base d'herbes ainsi que les recommandations. Le vampire s'en va en les laissant seul,

\- Il avait bien des pustules sur le visage conclu Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Une partie de jambe en l'air avec une fée qui s'est mal finis répondit Magnus en s'asseyant à son tour

L'oméga grimaça légèrement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, le noiraud s'allongea sur le canapé en mettant la tête sur les jambes de son mari. Magnus lui massa le cuir chevelu ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise,

\- Comment a été ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude, chasse aux démons, entraînement avec les anges et Jace, aider Izzy dans la gestion de l'institut et toi répondit Alec

\- Rencontre avec des clients, renforcement de protections pour la plupart et recherche des artefacts, demande de faveurs rendus et d'autres choses répondit Magnus

\- J'aimerais bien un jour pour une journée comment tu es pendant que tu travaille sourit Alec

\- J'aimerais bien, tu pourrais en même temps jouer les secrétaires. Ça a été un fantasme d'avoir une secrétaire personnelle pour jouer les patrons méchants et pervers révéla Magnus

Alec rougit sous la révélation des fantasmes de son amant, il se mordit les lèvres légèrement mais ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux en appréciant le massage sur son cuir de chevelu, il prit la main du sorcier et l'embrassa légèrement. Magnus se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Tu as envie de sortir ce soir ou tu préfère rester dans le canapé à se câliner tout en mangeant un plat emporté proposa Magnus

\- La deuxième option répondit Alec

\- Va pour une nourriture rapide sourit Magnus

Le sorcier fit apparaître des boîtes de pizza, ils les mangeaient tout en restant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils allaient se coucher ensemble dans leur lit, Alec se blottit dans ses bras de son Alpha qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Hum demanda Magnus

\- Combien d'enfants veux-tu questionna Alec

\- Je veux autant de petit Alexander autour de moi gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus, sois sérieux gloussa Alec à son tour

\- Pour te dire deux enfants ce suffisant, une fille et un garçon répondit Magnus

\- Moi, j'ai toujours avoir voulu une grande famille. Je rêvais parfois quand j'étais dans mon nid et qu'Haniel me caressait les cheveux, je rêvais à quoi ressemblera mon futur compagnon et combien d'enfant j'aurai avec lui relata Alec

\- Tu rêvais depuis un moment avoir une famille conclu Magnus

\- Un peu bien avant ma présentation en tant l'élu de la prophétie, j'avais remarqué que je n'étais pas attiré par les filles mais plutôt par les garçons. Jace me parlait en longueur de journée les filles qu'il avait parlés alors que ça me donnait envie de boucher les oreilles raconta Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front ce qui le fit blottir encore plus dans ses bras,

\- Comme d'habitude blondie ne savait pas fermer sa gueule nargua Magnus

\- On peut le dire ça, et quand Izzy parlait de garçons eh bien j'étais plus fasciné par sa conversation que celui de Jace concernant les filles. J'ai compris à ce moment-là que je suis gay expliqua Alec

\- Ensuite il y a eu ta présentation en tant que l'élu de la prophétie de ce fait tu veux t'avouer ouvertement ta sexualité comme tu es un oméga décrit Magnus

\- Mais pour te dire, j'ai toujours pensé d'avoir trois enfants avoua Alec

\- Trois enfants, ce n'est pas mal. Il faudra qu'on attende ta prochain chaleur pour qu'on fasse l'amour et faire un enfant souri Magnus en bougeant ses sourcils suggestifs

Ils s'embrassaient avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en s'étirant et remarqua l'absence de son amant dans le lit. Il se leva pour le retrouver en train de faire des crêpes, il vint l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour salua Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec gloussa et tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils passaient à table pour manger. L'élu se prépara avant de partir vers l'institut, il atterrit sur le toit avant de se rendre dans la salle des opérations. Jace était en tarin de visualiser quelque activité démoniaque, Alec s'approcha de lui et entendit des bruits d'aile et tourna la tête pour voir Remiel assis sur la table de moniteur.

\- Salut Remiel, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu salua Alec

\- Il faut dire que j'étais occupée en ce moment, mais je suis ravie de te voir salua Remiel

\- Remiel est là demanda Jace

L'archer hocha la tête et le blond se tourna vers la forme floue de l'ange,

\- Sachiel est occupé en ce moment questionna Jace

\- Oui très occupés en ce moment, mais je pense qu'il viendra vous rendre visite décréta Remiel

\- Sachiel est occupé mais il passera peut-être nous voir répéta Alec

\- J'aimerai bien, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu déclara Jace

\- Remiel sourit et hocha la tête, Isabelle entra dans la salle des opérations.

\- Les gars, nous avons une mission avertis Isabelle

\- Enfin une chasse se réjouit Remiel

\- Tu viens avec nous demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr gloussa Remiel

Ils se dirigeaient le lieu de la mission, ils accomplissaient la mission avec l'ange Remiel qui guider Alec à tuer le démon. Pendant ce temps une femme était au service de pédiatrie, elle regarda les bébés à travers les vitres et toucha la vitre.

\- Puis-je vous aider questionna un médecin

\- Oui, pourrais-je porter l'une de ses bébés interrogea la femme

\- Malheureusement si vous n'êtes pas de la famille, vous ne pouvez pas les prendre s'excusa le médecin

\- Je comprends, dommage je voulais porter dans mes bras sourit la femme faiblement

\- Avez-vous des enfants demanda le médecin

\- Non, je suis stérile. Mon ex-mari Adams m'a chassé de ma maison et m'a privé de faire des enfants répondit la femme

\- Je suis désolé, ça doit être terrible pour vous compatis le médecin

\- Terrible en effet souffla la femme

La femme s'en alla en laissant le médecin seul, plus tard le médecin sortit assez tard et se fit attaquer par un démon à la tête d'hibou. La même femme s tenait dans une salle de réception presque ancienne, elle fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître un autel. Elle caressa l'autel avant de se tourner quand elle entendit un bruit de l'ascenseur, le démon entra dans la pièce et s'inclina devant elle.

\- Ramène-moi plusieurs cœurs pour que je puisse ressusciter mon fils ordonna la femme

Le démon s'inclina avant de partir, la femme retourna vers l'autel en fredonnant un air de berceuse. Le démon attaqua une jeune femme qui fut retrouvée le lendemain, Luke fut dépêcher sur place et examina le corps avant de voir des traces de possession démoniaque sur elle.

\- Alors est que c'est un vampire qui lui attaquait demanda Ollie en venant à ses côtés

Luke se releva de sa position et l'entraîna sur le côté pour ne pas quelqu'un de leur entourage les entende,

\- Ecoute Ollie, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes tes divagations sur ça, si tu continue je serai obligé de prévenir le chef de te faire voir un psy menaça Luke

\- Je sais que vous êtes un loup-garou et je le prouverai déclara Ollie en partant devant

Le loup-garou soupira devant l'obstination de la terrestre, il retourna vers le corps. Il en profita qu'il était au commissariat pour rassembler les vidéos de l'attaque démoniaque sur une clef USB, il se dirigeait plus tard vers l'institut sans savoir qu'Ollie le suivit de prés avec sa voiture. Isabelle était sur el moniteur et brancha la clef pour regarder quel genre de démon était,

\- Personne n'est pas là, enfin je sais que tu es la directrice demanda Luke

\- Alec est avec son mari et Jace est sorti avec Clary répondit Isabelle

\- Et toi, tu ne sort pas en ce moment questionna Lue

\- Je fais une pause pour le moment auprès des garçons répondit Isabelle

Elle visionna la vidéo et vit le démon, elle agrandit le visage et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ce démon constata Isabelle

\- Tu peux chercher dans la base de donnés pour voir si il n'y pas enregistrés demanda Luke

\- Aucune base de donnés concernant sur ce démon, je ne sais pas qui il est mais une chose est sûr ce qu'il est dangereux déduisit Isabelle

Pendant ce temps Alec venait de rentrer avec Magnus de leur rendez-vous amoureux, ils se reposaient dans le canapé en buvant un verre d'alcool. Un message de feu vint voler prés d'eux, Magnus lu le message avant de soupirer doucement d'agacement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Alec

\- Une invitation pour une soirée d'un sorcier que j'exacerbe s'irrita Magnus en se levant pour aller se servir un verre d'alcool

\- Tu m'explique interrogea Alec

\- C'est un sorcier qui a toujours convoité mon poste de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn depuis des années, malheureusement il n'a pas la compétence qu'il faut de plus le anciens du Labyrinthe en Spirale m'ont nommé à vie pour ce poste répondit Magnus en buvant son verre

\- Comme à présent tu es devenu le Roi Divin proche de Dieu en devenant mon Alpha, ce qui a fait évoluer ton poste en quelques sorte conclu Alec

\- Exact je suis toujours le Grand Sorcier mais avec quelques petits avantages en plus que me donne les anciens expliqua Magnus

Alec se leva et déposa son verre avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son mari, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Eh tu n'as pas envie d'y aller pensa Alec

\- Même si ça ne m'enchante guère, je suis invité et je me dois d'y aller. Bien sûr j'aurai besoin de mon magnifique mari à mes côtés susurra Magnus

\- Avec joie que je viendrai avec toi sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient avant de se diriger vers la chambre, ils firent l'amour passionnément avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec, Jace et Isabelle se rendirent à l'hôpital pour avoir des réponses, ils marchent dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

\- J'ai besoin de sucre déclara Isabelle

\- Tu parle de sucre en général ou autre chose demanda Jace amusé

\- Du vrai sucre et non autre chose, c'est pour le stress que j'ai répondit Isabelle

\- C'est vrai que d'autre gère le stress autrement ajouta Alec

\- Comme le sexe sourit Isabelle en jetant un regard amusée

Le noiraud rougit et roula des yeux, sa fratrie se mit à sourire malicieusement en le regardant son rougissement.

\- Alors Magnus est un bon coup nargua Jace

\- Il faut se concentrer sur la mission se renfrogna Alec

\- Allez quoi, dis le nous ? Bon est ce qu'il jouit ses doigts fassent des étincelles questionna Isabelle en s'arrêtant dans le couloir

L'oméga s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils avant se mit à sourire rêveur en pensant à son mari, Jace toucha sa rune en sentant le bonheur d'Alec pulsait.

\- Oui, il le fait assez souvent quand on le fait révéla Alec

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de voir ce genre de phénomènes chez un sorcier lâcha Isabelle

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'Alec s'y prendre comme un manche interrogea Jace

\- Loin de là ça veut dire que Magnus prends vraiment son pied, les sorciers mettent des étincelles quand ils prennent vraiment du plaisir informa Isabelle

\- Oh ça veut dire que notre frère est devenu un as du sexe nargua Jace

\- Ça suffit de parler sur ma vie sexuelle s'offusqua Alec

L'archer marcha devant pour éviter de les entendre rire narquoisement, ils rencontraient Catarina qui les attendaient.

\- Tim était quelqu'un de bien, il faisait toujours un tour auprès de ses patients avant de partir relata Catarina

\- Donc tu ne sais pas si il faisait des trucs sur le monde obscur interrogea Jace

\- Non, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans promis Catarina

Alec acquiesça et tourna la tête pour voir Azraël sortit d'une chambre d'hôpital après avoir traversé la porte,

\- Tiens Ray-Ray salua Alec

\- Ah enfin une personne vivante et joyeuse se réjouit Azraël

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de mort ces derniers jours conclu Alec

\- Tu parle, ils sont tellement moroses que ça me rends moroses. C'est d'une corvée en plus ils n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre râla Azraël

\- Moi je dois chasser des démons pouffa Alec

\- Petit veinard quoique les démons sont les abrutis de services que je haies, c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai plus de travail. Non mais sérieux il n'y pas un jour où l'un des âmes que je récolte n'a pas été tué par un démon critiqua Azraël

L'oméga rigola légèrement sous les regards des autres, Jace sourit légèrement en voyant la forme floue de l'ange de la mort. Catarina se tourna vers Isabelle

\- Il parle avec qui en ce moment demanda Catarina

\- Avec Azraël, l'ange de la mort, ils sont très amis tout les deux répondit Isabelle

\- Dis-moi ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de repos interrogea Alec

\- Ça fait six semaines que je suis sur terre pour récolter les âmes et je ne suis pas encore retourné à la cité d'argent répondit Azraël

\- Ça comprends pourquoi est ce que tu râle à ce point pouffa Alec

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs je vais rentrer et me reposer parce que je suis à la limite de faire grève soupira Azraël de fatigue

L'archer sourit et le regarda partit par la voie des airs, les deux autres l'attendaient qu'il termine pour se mettre en route. Au même moment le démon attaqua une terrestre au hasard, la terrestre se réveilla en transe et se dirigea vers un hôtel abandonné. Elle entra dans la salle de réception ou d'autres étaient déjà présent, elle s'inclina devant la femme qui lui fit une entaille au niveau de sa gorge. La mortelle fit couler son sang sur l'autel, la femme se tourna vers le démon qui venait de pénétrer le bâtiment.

\- Je suis si fière de ton travail mais ce n'est pas assez pour ramener mon fils à la vie, il me faut encore pour qu'il puisse se régénérer ordonna la femme

Le démon s'inclina avant de partir, la femme retourna et caressa l'autel qui contenait un cercueil rempli de sang avec un corps à l'intérieur. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus et Alec arrivaient à la fête, le sorcier souffla nerveux en voyant ses compères présents.

\- Tu vas bien demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, je suis tellement chanceux que tu sois à mes côtés sourit Magnus en prenant sa main

L'oméga se rapprocha de son Alpha et enfouis légèrement son nez dans le cou pour respirer son odeur, l'immortel fit de même et sentit apaisé par l'odeur oméga d'Alec. Ils entraient complètement quand tout le monde s'arrêtaient pour les observer, certains commençaient à incliner la tête envers eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il interrogea Alec

\- Ils font preuve de respect envers nous comme nous sommes devenu le couple divin de la prophétie répondit Magnus

\- Oh compris Alec

Ils s'avançaient quand l'hôte de la soirée les remarqua, Magnus essaya de l'esquiver quand il les interpella.

\- MAGNUS BANE, je suis si content que tu es pu venir à ma fête déclara le sorcier

\- Lorenzo, je ne pouvais pas manquer une soirée comme le vôtre sourit Magnus crispé

\- Surtout accompagné de ton mari Alexander Gédéon Lightwood remarqua Lorenzo sur le point de prendre la main d'Alec

\- Lightwood-Bane rectifia Magnus en l'empêchant de toucher son mari

\- Désolé, j'oublie parfois eh bien trinquons ensemble proposa Lorenzo en prenant des verres et les donna

Alec était mal à l'aise devant le regard que le sorcier lui donnait, son regard était un mélange de convoitise, de jalousie, d'envie.

\- Oh excusez-moi s'excusa Lorenzo en allant vers un autre invité

\- J'ai horreur ce type, non seulement il était sur le point de toucher mais en plus il s'étale sur ce qu'il a comme si le monde tournait autour de lui critiqua Magnus

Le chasseur remarqua un mouvement auprès de la table,

\- Il est un…commença Magnus

\- Langage stoppa Alec

Madzie sortit de sa cachette pour courir vers eux, Alec sourit en confiant son verre à son mari qui sourit.

\- ALEC s'écria Madzie de joie

\- Madzie, ma petite sorcière préférée se réjouit Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Catarina les rejoint et observa sa protégée en train de jouer avec Alec, Magnus les observa aussi avec un air de fierté et de joie intense.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as invité nargua Catarina

\- Je l'ai invité car il est mon mari sourit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Catarina

Magnus sentit une perturbation dans l'air et regarda son verre qui se mit vibrer,

\- Un problème avec ton verre demanda Catarina

Un tremblement de terre vint perturber la fête, Alec prit Madzie dans ses bras pour le protéger avec son corps. Une ligne magique se faufila parmi les invités et intervient sur leur magie dont ils n'arrivaient plus à contrôler, leurs marques de sorcier apparurent rapidement. Un sorcier voulu s'échapper en faisant un portail, sa mage se retourna contre lui ce qui le fit brûler vivant. La magie se propulsa vers Alec, le noiraud étendit ses ailes en grand pour protéger Madzie en faisant un cocoon pour eux. Magnus en voyant envoya sa magie vers eux en révélant ses yeux de chat dont Lorenzo plissa ses yeux, les autres sorciers virent les ailes d'Alec qui étendaient presque la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûr ce que ce n'est pas bon du tout répondit Magnus

Le couple rentrait chez eux et s'endormit épuisé par les émotions forts qui s'était produit, le lendemain Alec était en train de se changer pendant que Magnus arrangea le lit avec sa magie. L'oméga sortit de la salle de bain avec une bouteille dont il était en train de sentir,

\- Tu as des clients à voir questionna Alec

\- Pas beaucoup aujourd'hui et un problème avec mon shampooing demanda Magnus

\- J'aime l'odeur, cet odeur est une partie de ton odeur répondit Alec

\- Mon shampooing est à base de bois de santal et je suis content que ça te plais gloussa Magnus

\- Tu pourrais m'en faire un demanda Alec

\- Les ingrédients sont facile à trouver mais qu'est ce que je gagnerai en échange, tu vois je ne travaille pas gratuitement sourit Magnus en gigotant ses sourcils suggestifs

\- Eh bien je me propose moi comme paiement, je ferrai tout ce que vous désirez susurra Alec en l'attirant vers lui

\- Oh vous me payez en nature, eh bien marché conclu accepta Magnus

L'archer rigola avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, ils se séparaient frustrés en entendant la sonnette d'entrée.

\- Si c'est ton parabataï, je le transforme en rat et je m'en sers pour mes potions menaça Magnus ce qui fit rire Alec

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte pour voir Lorenzo qui entra dans le salon,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Lorenzo demanda Magnus

\- Je suis pour un but précis et je vais aller directement, j'ai vu tes yeux hier soir et je suis sûr que c'est Asmodée qui a perturber ma fête accusa Lorenzo

\- Je suis désolé de briser tes illusions mais ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas contact avec lui se défendit Magnus

\- Je sais que tu as fait affaire avec lui, tu as la même magie que lui donc rien n'est plus facile de vous accuser décréta Lorenzo

\- Je pense que tu enquête sur la mauvaise personne, je ne crois pas qu'Asmodée soit en ville car je le saurai immédiatement signala Magnus

\- Si j'apprends que tu es de mèche, ce n'est pas ton titre de roi divin qui va te sauver cracha Lorenzo

\- Je pense que cette conversation est terminé déclara Magnus en montrant la porte

Lorenzo s'en alla en claquant la porte, Alec sortit de la chambre ayant entendu tout la conversation et enlaça son mari par derrière.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'accuse de faire affaire avec un démon supérieur questionna Alec

\- Alexander, c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas fier sur ce propos, mais Asmodée est mon père. C'est un prince des enfers nommé par Lucifer lui-même, il était un ange déchu se résigna Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Alec secrétaire et Professeur Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Pour être calienté il va être aller je te laisse souffrir de chaleur**

**Piiya69 : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus**

**Maia 0067: Pour le coup de blues d'Azraël c'est plutôt un l'énervement à voir autant de personnes moroses XD **

**Alec Barton" Hachi qui préparait la luge et Alec qui préparait le matériel pour décorer les bonhommes de neiges et Satan qui ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il se passait " Eh bien il y a une tempête de neige comme ce chapitre et trés chaud **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas être si fière de moi dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant longuement, il remarqua l'absence de son mari près de lui. Il se leva et fit un saut à la salle de bain, il le vit dans le salon en train de boire son thé tout en se maquillant magiquement, l'oméga s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière en ronronnant. L'Alpha gloussa en le voyant arriver dans le miroir, il tourna le visage pour l'embrasser. Le noiraud se redressa et attendit que son amant termine de faire son maquillage, il se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Magnus l'attira encore plus vers lui, il sourit au baiser en sentant la semi-érection de son amant, il tripota ses fesses tout en léchant ses lèvres après avoir senti son lubrifiant s'écouler. Alec lui murmura qu'il avait envie de lui, ce dernier se leva avec lui dans les bras et le mit sur sa coiffeuse. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, le sorcier emmena son amant dans leur chambre en attendant que le nœud se défasse. Alec était blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise, l'immortel sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Il claqua des doigts pour faire un petit déjeuner au lit pour eux, le noiraud mangea tout en taquinant l'asiatique. Ils passèrent la matinée à se taquiner l'un et l'autre avant de vaquer chacun à leurs occupations, l'oméga se rendit à l'institut par la voie des airs. Il atterrit sur le toit de l'institut avant de marcher vers le bureau directorial, il salua son parabataï qui rentra avec une équipe et continua sa route. Il toqua avant d'entrer, Isabelle était derrière le bureau en train de lire le rapport concernant les incidents produits avec les sorciers et les meurtres mystérieux avec le démon hibou. Elle le montra sur sa tablette, il réfléchit en sachant que pour les sorciers il y avait une solution mais pour les meurtres cela allait leur compliquer la situation au vue qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que la ligne de force est apparue chez Lorenzo, le sorcier avait accusé Magnus de fomenter un complot avec Asmodée qui était un prince des enfers. Par la suite Magnus dû révéler sa filiation avec le démon supérieur qui était son père, sur le coup l'immortel avait eu peur que son mari ne le rejette et le repousse. Alec s'était avancer vers lui et lui avait caresser le visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement en lui soufflant qu'il l'aimait toujours, il lui avait soufflé ce qui l'avait surpris encore plus était qu'il remerciait son beau-père d'avoir eu le sorcier. Isabelle regarda son frère,

\- Qu'en penses-tu demanda Isabelle

\- Pour le moment nous devons privilégier les sorciers avec leur magie qui est perturbé avec cette ligne magique ancienne conseilla Alec

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais enquêté avec Magnus à ce sujet, alors il sait à qui appartient la magie démoniaque questionna Isabelle

\- Non, il m'a dit juste que c'était une magie très ancienne et purement démoniaque. Au départ il avait convenu que c'était un démon supérieur mais ce n'est pas le cas expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Ils cherchaient les solutions pour éliminer la ligne magique, Jace entra dans le bureau et les vit la mine songeur.

\- Vous en faîtes une tête constata Jace

\- Nous cherchons à quel démon appartient la magie souffla Alec

\- Moi je dis que c'est Jonathan, je pense qu'il a survécu quelques parts avant de revenir à la charge pour se venger supposa Jace

\- C'est vrai qu'il a du sang de démon mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, mais cette ligne de force est bien plus puissante que son pouvoir à lui. Par contre ta logique que le démon hibou soit Jonathan reste une possibilité non négligeable souligna Alec

Isabelle réfléchit la situation avec Jace avant de se masser l'arête du nez, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de dire quelque chose.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire que maman viendra dans quelques jours avec Max prévient Isabelle

\- Ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu sourit Jace

\- Ray-Ray serait contente de le revoir sourit Alec

\- Ouais sourit Jace

\- Ce n'est pas juste tous les deux, Max et toi vous avez vu un vrai ange alors que moi je n'ai pas eu la chance d'en voir un seul bouda Isabelle en croisant les bras

Alec fit un sourire nerveux,

\- Magnus en a déjà vu aussi mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour lui montrer son ange préféré révéla Alec avant de se défendre contre le regard de sa sœur

\- C'était pourquoi alors demanda Isabelle

\- Je voulais lui offrir mon cadeau de mariage, j'avais demandé à Ray-Ray d'emmener l'âme de Ragnor pour qu'il puisse lui parler relata Alec

\- Ah bon, tu peux ramener l'âme d'une personne s'étonna Jace

\- Enfin plus pour Azraël comme elle est l'ange de la mort expliqua Alec

Les deux hochèrent la tête en comprenant la situation, Jace se leva et était sur le point de partir quand Alec l'interpella.

\- Jace, il est où ton collier que je t'avais donné questionna Alec

\- Je l'ai donné à Clary lorsque nous affronté Valentin répondit Jace

\- Je vois, je vais en faire un autre pour toi proposa Alec

\- Non, ça ira Alec. Je préfère que tu gardes tes plumes et je suis solide rassura Jace

Alec était sceptique mais accepta la décision de son frère, il retourna dans le travail aider Isabelle. Un peu plus tard le noiraud se leva en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement où Amenadiel l'attendait en souriant, ils s'entraînèrent ensemble. Alec se concentra sur les techniques que l'ange lui apprenait, il reproduit les techniques sous le regard de fierté de l'ange. Après l'entraînement Alec était en train de réfléchir et se tourna vers l'ange, Amenadiel remarqua son visage plein de doute et de question.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Amenadiel

\- Dis-moi Amenadiel, est-ce que tu sais au sujet de cette ligne magique demanda Alec

L'ange regarda profondément son protégé, il croisa les bras en soupirant longuement.

\- Oui, je sais à qui appartient cette ligne de magie qui perturbe celles des sorciers, mais je ne peux pas te dire le nom de cette personne répondit Amenadiel

\- Je comprends, le seigneur Raziel m'a dit que je devais affronter une menace plus grande que Valentin. Crois-tu que je serai prêt à l'affronter interrogea Alec

Amenadiel s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire plein de fierté,

\- Je sais que tu seras prêt lorsque tu l'affronteras, tu n'es pas le protégé des cieux pour rien. Tu es le porteur de la lumière divine encouragea Amenadiel

Alec sourit et enlaça l'ange qui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule, ils se séparèrent et l'ange le laissa seul en s'envolant vers le ciel. L'archer alla prendre une douche dans son ancienne chambre, plus tard il se dirigea vers l'immeuble et entra à l'intérieur. Président Miaou vint ronronner à ses pieds ce qui le fit sourire, il prit le petit chaton dans ses bras et le caressa.

\- Où est Magnus interrogea Alec

Le petit chat miaula avant de sauter par terre pour se diriger vers la chambre, l'oméga le suivit dans la chambre et le vit en train de dormir dans le lit. Il sourit et vit l'air épuisé sur le visage de Magnus, il vint sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant légèrement. Magnus se réveilla en baillant,

\- Tu es rentré remarqua Magnus

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je devais aider un ami sorcier à réaliser un sort assez compliqué, c'est pour ça que je suis épuisé magiquement. Ne t'en fais pas une petite sieste et un verre de martini avec un steak saignant me remettra d'aplomb rassura Magnus en lui caressant le visage

\- Je vais tout te préparer pendant que tu te reposes se proposa Alec

\- Tu es un vrai amour Alexander et si je suis d'attaque je te récompenserai comme il se doit susurra Magnus en passant son autre main sous son t-shirt

Le chasseur se mit à rougir sous la voix séductrice de son mari, il sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se lever pour préparer le repas de Magnus. Il chercha sur son téléphone la recette du martini et essaya de le faire, il cuisina le steak avec quelques légumes avant de les mettre dans une assiette qu'il déposa sur un plateau avec la boisson. Alec amena le tout dans la chambre, le sorcier était étonné de voir le plateau repas amené par son amant.

\- Eh bien quel mari attentionné sourit Magnus

\- Je voulais prendre soin de toi, tu as l'air épuisé souffla Alec

\- Je viens de tomber amoureux de toi Alexander confessa Magnus

Alec gloussa et regarda son amant en train de dîner, pendant que l'immortel dînait l'oméga alla préparer un bain moussant avant de l'aider à prendre son bain. Magnus était touché que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, il se sentit gâter par son amant. Le lendemain Alec l'obligea à prendre une journée de repos pour récupérer totalement sa magie, ils allaient se promener à Paris ayant fait un portail. L'archer remarqua un couple en train de mettre un cadenas sur le grillage d'un pont,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font questionna Alec curieux

\- Eh bien ça s'appelle le pont des amoureux, un pont où les amoureux cadenassent un cadenas pour sceller leur amour éternel envers l'un et l'autre révéla Magnus en l'observant

\- Oh compris Alec

Quelques jours plus tard le noiraud traîna le sorcier dans les rues de New-York,

\- Je pourrais savoir où est-ce que tu m'emmène demanda Magnus

\- C'est une surprise sourit Alec

\- Je n'aime pas trop les surprises grimaça Magnus

\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles, tu es le roi de la surprise. En fait tu te souviens le pont des amoureux à Paris, j'en ai trouvé un à New-York avoua Alec

\- Tu veux le faire avec moi s'étonna Magnus

\- Bien sûr tu es mon mari, je t'aime pour l'éternité et je suis complètement amoureux de toi alors oui je veux sceller mon amour éternel pour toi confessa Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers un grillage formant le mot « LOVE », l'archer sortit de sa poche un cadenas. Le sorcier souffla magiquement dessus, une inscription en indonésien apparut dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire interrogea Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ça veut dire je t'aime en indonésien, on le dit quand notre amour est pur confia Magnus

L'oméga fondit au mot de son amant et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils mirent ensemble le cadenas. Le soir même ils firent l'amour amoureusement et passionnément, Magnus caressa les cheveux de son amant et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard Catarina examina l'un de ses patients et commença à exercer sa magie sur le patient quand la ligne de force vint bloquer sa magie, elle réussit à en reprendre rapidement le contrôle. Magnus et les autres vinrent le plus vite possible après son appel désespéré,

\- Comment va-t'il s'inquiéta Catarina

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas ma chérie rassura Magnus

\- Tu as pu t'arrêter à temps consola Alec

\- J'aurai pu le tuer, il faut faire quelque chose concernant cette force magique. Elle aspire toute la magie des sorciers déclara Catarina

\- Je sais, nous allons faire quelque chose sur le sujet rassura Isabelle

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut rapidement pour en finir avec la ligne de force, Alec expliqua son plan pour éliminer la ligne de magie en se servant du cœur angélique et de la magie de Magnus.

\- Et si ça foire, voilà ce qui se passera indiqua Raj en montrant l'explosion de l'institut

Les filles commençaient à lui crier dessus avec les autres, ils commençaient à se disputer avant qu'Alec ne les ramène à l'ordre. Le couple descendit au sous-sol pour tenter d'utiliser le cœur angélique et repousser la ligne démoniaque, Magnus retroussa ses manches pour se préparer.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt questionna Alec

\- C'est quand tu veux proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, alors on y va sourit Alec en tapant sur le tableau de bord pour contrôler le cœur angélique

Pendant ce temps Jace et les filles remarquaient que le mot de passe avait été changé, ils vinrent voir Raj.

\- Remets le code normalement ordonna Isabelle

\- Désolé mais je ne vais pas risquer l'institut pour quelques sorciers qui auraient dû être sous quarantaine signala Raj

\- Je t'ordonne de remettre le mot de passe, on risque de mourir par ta faute si tu ne fais rien ordonna Jace

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi gronda Raj en commençant à se battre contre Jace

Le blond le plaqua contre la table en bloquant son bras, Isabelle essaya de remettre le code d'accès pour son frère mais le système ne voulait pas s'initialiser de nouveau. Au même moment Alec essaya le code d'accès sans succès, il usa de sa rune de force en utilisant le levier de contrôle du cœur angélique manuellement pendant que Magnus repoussait la ligne de magie.

\- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avertis Magnus

Alec contrôla le cœur angélique qui repoussa la ligne magique, la ligne se renversa vers Lilith qui regarda ses sacrifices en train de se vider de leur sang. Une onde choc vint briser le sort,

\- NON cria la femme en sentant sa magie être repoussé

L'archer s'approcha de son amant qui était presque évanouis par terre, il sourit en voyant le cœur intact.

\- J'ai réussi se réjouit Alec

\- Pardon s'excusa Magnus

\- Bon avec un peu d'aide sourit Alec

Ils remontèrent en haut, ils terminaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant de rentrer au loft. L'élu était en train de s'étirer et remarqua que son mari ne lui adressait pas la parole, il cligna des yeux.

\- Magnus tout va bien demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien Alexander, tu as réussi à sauver tout le monde tout seul accusa Magnus d'un ton froid

Le ton froid fit remonter un frisson au noiraud, ce dernier comprit que l'immortel était fâché contre lui. Il réfléchit à un moyen pour se faire pardonner, le lendemain à l'institut il trouva une idée après avoir vu Magnus en train de discuter avec son client par téléphone. Il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pour en discuter avec sa sœur,

\- Izzy, je pourrai te parler demanda Alec en rougissant

\- C'est pour une mission demanda Isabelle

\- C'est plus pour ton aide en fait déglutit Alec

Il avoua ce qu'il se passait entre Magnus et lui, la jeune femme sourit et lui proposa de l'aider. Ils firent du shopping et appelèrent Catarina pour avoir un coup de main, elle accepta de retenir son meilleur ami, plus tard Magnus entra dans son loft et vit les bottes de combat de son amant, signe qu'il était là.

\- Alexander, je suis rentré salua Magnus

Le sorcier ne le vit pas dans le salon et aucune présence dans la chambre, il le chercha un peu partout dans l'appartement avant d'entendre du bruit dans son atelier. Il s'orienta vers celui-ci, il entra et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alec.

\- Oh tu es déjà rentré souffla Alec en rougissant

\- Alexander déglutit Magnus

Alec avait une chemise blanche déboutonnée avec une petite jupe assez courte en cuir, il portait des talons bas avec un porte-jarretelles. Le noiraud portait de fine lunettes qu'il remonta sur son nez, l'Alpha se sentit très serré dans son pantalon en voyant la tenue de secrétaire sexy de son amant. L'oméga marcha vers lui en prenant des petits morceaux de papier,

\- J'ai pris les rendez-vous des clients pour toi, il y en a certains qui se sont décommander et d'autres ont pris leur place relata Alec en lui donnant les morceaux de papiers

\- Je comprends et autre chose demanda Magnus

L'oméga se mordit les lèvres d'une manière sexy ce qui rendit fou son amant, il se retourna pour aller vers son bureau et se pencha ce qui montra un boxer en dentelle comme la jupe était remonter.

\- J'en ai profiter pour ranger la liste de potion en fonction des plus importants au moins importants expliqua Alec en se penchant encore plus vers le bureau pour fouiller les feuilles

Magnus regarda les fesses de son amant en train de s'agiter devant lui, il s'approcha et commença à tripoter ses fesses. Alec sursauta légèrement en sentant les mains de son mari sur ses fesses,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- C'est Monsieur Bane pour vous, eh bien vous avez été un bon secrétaire pour votre patron sourit Magnus tout en massant les fesses d'Alec

\- Je voulais vous faciliter vos tâches de Grand Sorcier gémit Alec

\- Je vois, mais pourquoi as-tu tes sous-vêtements affriolants ? Espères-tu une augmentation de ma part demanda Magnus en faufilant ses mains pour enlever le boxer

\- Monsieur Bane, je ne voulais pas faire ça pour un but précis mais…s'il…vous…plaît…arrêter j-j-j'ai un ma-ma-mari gémit Alec en sentant les doigts de son amant se glisser sur son intimité

Magnus ricana sournoisement et se pencha vers son oméga dont le lubrifiant s'écoulait encore plus,

\- Cela restera entre nous, votre mari n'en saura rien qu'en pensez-vous ? Je parie que je pourrai vous faire jouir encore plus que votre mari susurra Magnus en le mordillant à l'oreille

Alec étouffa un gémissement et se pencha en avant tout écartant les jambes, le sorcier écarta ses globes de chairs et l'embrassa sur les fesses. Il glissa sa langue sur l'intimité de son amant, il goûta au nectar d'Alec en gloussant. Il en voulait plus et inséra sa langue à l'intérieur du noiraud, Alec agrippa le bureau sous le plaisir en gémissant bruyamment, Magnus massa la prostate à l'extérieur ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Le sorcier après s'être abreuver inséra son doigt en Alec ce qui le fit sursauter, il bougea son doigt avant de rajouter deux autres doigts en lui. Il bougea ses doigts et attira son amant vers lui, il tourna la tête d'Alec vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Que dirais votre mari en voyant aussi excité par votre patron ? Vous êtes tellement mouillé sur mes doigts que je peux me glisser en vous facilement susurra Magnus d'un ton chaud

\- Ah monsieur…s'il…vous…plaît supplia Alec en bougeant ses hanches sur les doigts de « son patron »

Magnus passa une main sur son torse en déboutonnant la chemise tout en coulissant ses doigts dans l'intimité de son mari, le sorcier le marqua dans le cou en faisant un suçon.

\- Ah…pitié…Monsieur Bane…ne…me…marquez…pas…mon mari…verra…hum gémit Alec

\- Justement je veux qu'il voit à quel point vous avez apprécié de vous faire prendre par votre patron, en plus pourquoi restez-vous avec lui au lieu de sortir avec moi ? J'ai de l'argent, je suis riche, je peux vous satisfaire plus que lui susurra Magnus en le léchant derrière l'oreille

\- Je…l'aime…ah gémit Alec

\- Après avoir en fini avec toi, tu seras remplie par moi que ce soit dans ton cœur ou dans ton corps gloussa Magnus en retirant ses doigts

L'immortel fit un geste de la main pour se mettre à nu, il le pénétra lentement ce qui fit crier Alec. L'asiatique commença à entamer un léger mouvement de rein avant d'accélérer de plus en plus vite, il s'arrêta avant de se retirer de son oméga pour le faire se retourner sur le dos. L'oméga avait les joues rouges et les lèvres enflés sous le plaisir que lui procurait son mari, ce dernier le pénétra de nouveau et poursuivit ses coups de reins en lui. L'archer rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir ce qui le fit sourire, le demi-démon se pencha pour prendre le morceau de chair de son amant en bouche. Il fit racler ses dents dessus ce qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir, le sorcier se redressa et attrapa les jambes du chasseur et les balança sur son épaule pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Alec cria de plaisir en sentant l'érection de Magnus se cogner contre les parois de son utérus, il se cambra avant de se déverser sur son ventre. L'Alpha bougea de plus en plus vite contre les parois d'Alec avant de sentir son nœud se mettre à grossir, il poussa en avant en se déversant en lui dans un grognement rauque. L'oméga eut un second orgasme sous le nœud de son Alpha, ce dernier s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu as aimé demanda Alec

\- Oh que oui Alexander, bon sang même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aurais fait une chose pareille. J'ai presque joui dans mon pantalon en te voyant dans cette tenue révéla Magnus

\- C'est Izzy qui m'a aidé à choisir avoua Alec

\- J'enverrai des vêtements de collection à ta sœur pour la remercier sourit Magnus

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent avant que l'immortel ne retire son gland ramolli après que le nœud se soit dégonflé, Alec se redressa et l'attira encore une fois pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu me porte parce que je ne sens plus mes jambes demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mon amour accepta Magnus

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre avant de manger le dîner et prendre un bain, ils se couchaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec rentra dans le loft après avoir été à l'institut aider Izzy dans la gestion directoriale,

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

\- Alexander Lightwood-Bane, vous êtes en retard pour le cours gronda Magnus

Alec écarquilla les yeux en voyant Magnus dans un habit de professeur sexy, le sorcier portait un chemise bleu marine qui était déboutonné sur son torse et un pantalon serré sur ses fesses. Le salon était transformé en salle de classe,

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir car le cours va commencer déclara Magnus en présentant une chaise de cours

Le noiraud s'assit et déglutit devant le cours de son mari,

\- Bien, nous allons parler des règles de convenance de la société, monsieur Lightwood veuillez me demander de vous accompagner à un dîner questionna Magnus

\- Est-ce que vous auriez l'aimable gentillesse de m'accompagner pour souper répondit Alec

Magnus qui avait un fouet dans la main frappa assez fort sur la table du bureau d'Alec qui sursauta,

\- Bien, continuons le cours, vous êtes à table et vous avez envie d'aller au petit coin que faîtes-vous demanda Magnus

\- Je m'excuse et je pars au toilette répondit Alec

\- NON refusa Magnus en frappant la table d'un geste assez sec

Alec se sentit très serré dans son pantalon, le sorcier sourit et le fit se lever.

\- Ce n'est pas ça monsieur Lightwood, vous méritez une punition susurra Magnus

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse demanda Alec

\- Penchez-vous sur le bureau et les fesses en avant, je vais vous fesser pour que vous compreniez votre erreur déclara Magnus

Alec fit ce que son mari demanda et gémit de douleur et de plaisir en sentant le fouet sur ses fesses, le sorcier évita de faire mal à son mari. Ils jouaient à ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que Magnus remarque l'érection d'Alec,

\- Alors comme ça je vous excite monsieur Lightwood, je vais vous punir d'avantage pour ça gloussa Magnus

L'immortel claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un bandeau, il l'attacha sur les yeux de son amant et l'emmena dans le lit avant de le jeter dessus. Il l'attacha et l'embrassa sensuellement, l'asiatique claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître les vêtements de l'oméga.

\- Regardez-moi ce petit insolent qui est totalement mouillé devant moi susurra Magnus tournoyant ses doigts sur l'intimité d'Alec

Le sorcier prit l'érection en bouche tout en insérant ses doigts dans l'intimité du chasseur, l'oméga cria de plaisir sous la stimulation de son amant. L'asiatique lécha le lubrifiant qui s'écoulait de plus en plus, l'odeur de l'oméga excité envoûtait l'Alpha qui grondait de plaisir. Magnus l'embrassa durement avant de retirer ses doigts, il le pénétra lentement ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Le demi démon donna des coups de reins assez dur dans le corps de son mari, Alec cria de plaisir en nouant ses jambes autour de son amant.

\- Je… veux…te…hum...voir gémit Alec

Magnus enleva le bandeau sur les yeux d'Alec, il était éblouit par les yeux de chats de son mari. Le charme sur les yeux avait disparu sous le plaisir, Alec lui caressa le visage en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. L'Alpha se bascula vers le lit pour le laisser le chevaucher, le noiraud lécha ses lèvres et bougea ses hanches avec indécence tout en se stabilisant sur le torse de Magnus. Le bruit du coulissement humide et les gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre, Alec avait la tête penché en arrière sous le plaisir en sentant l'érection de Magnus qui pulsait contre sa paroi. N'en pouvant plus il se mit à jouir sur le ventre de son mari, le sorcier continua à lui donner des coups de reins avant de jouir à son tour en faisant éclater son nœud.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les insomnies de Jace et la mise en garde de Sachiel. Bisous glacées. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Merci pour ton message de soutien, pour Magnus et Alec je crois que ils ont du faire la sourde oreille au vu que ce sont des lapins amoureux XD **

**Alec Barton: Je savais que tu allais le trouver très calienté " Satan en train de murmurer quelques chose inaudible sous une tonne e couche de neige" ouais on sait on est maudits, bref demain le chapitre sera encore plus chaud **

**Lavigne 126; J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave et j'attends tes idées avec impatience fort heureusement que j'ai gardé certains en réserve demain tu vas mourir de chaleur **

**LolliOta: Pour Alec enceinte il faut attendre par contre mais ça arrive bientôt et pour le duo mère-fils c'est encore loin XD et merci pour ton message de soutien**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Magnus était en train de fabriquer ses potions quand il sentit l'odeur de son amant envahir la pièce, il sourit et jeta un regard à ce dernier. Alec venait de se réveillé et était encore ensommeillé, il portait une chemise trop grande lui appartenant avec un boxer. Le noiraud s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaça par derrière, le sorcier sourit et se retourna pour l'embrasser sur le sommet de la tête avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner, Alec bailla en s'étirant avant de sourire béatement à son amant. Magnus gloussa en voyant son expression heureuse, ils s'embrassaient et passèrent tout la journée à flâner dans le lit comme ils avaient pris un jour de congés pour eux. Le lendemain Alec retourna à l'institut, il salua son parabataï qui lui sourit dans la salle des opérations. Il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial où Isabelle était en conférence avec Jia pour certaines informations sur l'enclave, Alec se mit près d'elle en partageant son opinion sur la question. La consule termina la conférence ce qui fit soupirer Isabelle de soulagement, elle s'avachit sur la chaise de bureau complètement épuisée. Son frère passa derrière elle en massant ses épaules ce qui la fit se détendre, elle ferma les yeux appréciant son massage. Il lui conseilla d'aller se reposer pendant qu'il gérait l'institut en son absence, elle avait encore d'autre choses à faire qui allait l'épuiser encore plus. La jeune femme se leva et embrassa son frère avant d'aller se reposer, Alec reprit les rênes de l'institut en son absence. Il s'occupa des documents officiels de l'enclave et classa les rapports, il signa certains documents sur les renvois de certains chasseurs qui leurs avaient désobéi et accepta d'autres nouveaux chasseurs. Jace après un quart d'heure entra dans le bureau et s'assit en face de son parabataï pour discuter, Alec fit une pause en parlant avec son frère. Ça ferait un mois qu'ils avaient conclu que le démon hibou n'était pas Jonathan, ils avaient essayé d'en savoir plus mais à chaque fois le démon leurs échappaient des mains. Luke retrouva de plus en plus de cadavres dans les rues de New-York, ils avaient tous une marque de possession démoniaque. Alec se redressa dans la chaise de bureau,

\- Alec, j'étais en train de penser, ta chaleur va bientôt à avoir lieu n'est-ce pas questionna Jace

\- Oui, j'ai discuté avec Magnus de la situation rassura Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé demanda Jace

\- Je vais passer avec lui de toutes manières il est mon Alpha sourit Alec

\- Ça veut dire que tu pourrais être enceinte après ça supposa Jace malicieux

Alec rougit devant l'air malicieux de son frère, il toussa gêné avant de se reprendre légèrement.

\- Au vu de la situation actuel avec ce démon, Magnus préfère attendre avant de pouvoir me faire un enfant relata Alec

\- Il y a une chose qui me tracasse, il n'est pas censé être stérile interrogea Jace

\- Eh bien depuis qu'il est devenu mon Alpha, son infertilité s'est évanouit grâce à la flèche de Chamuel répondit Alec

Jace le regarda sceptique, le noiraud soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez en essayant de trouver les mots juste auprès de son parabataï.

\- Il peut avoir des enfants parce qu'il est devenu mon Alpha, en clair il est devenu fertile pour qu'il puisse me faire un enfant. La flèche de Chamuel était angélique et a brisé certaines entraves qui retenait la fertilité de Magnus expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends mieux, alors ça se pourrait après que tout soit fini. Nous aurons plein de petit Alec qui vont courir partout dans l'institut nargua Jace

Alec sourit légèrement à la blague de Jace, il posa distraitement la main sur son ventre en rêvant d'avoir une vie qui grandirait en lui qui sera une partie de Magnus et une partie de lui.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants rien qu'à moi déclara Alec

\- Par contre je te préviens je veux un neveu décréta Jace

\- Tu dis ça pour que tu puisses l'entraîner conclu Alec

\- L'entraînement des armes et l'entraînement à draguer les filles, tu te rendre compte comment il sera classe auprès des files. Je vois déjà à quoi il ressemblerait, il aurait des yeux bleus ensuite la peau légèrement basané de Magnus. Ton sourire, le regard charmeur de Magnus, ses cheveux semblable à vous deux. Par l'ange il va avoir la côté au niveau des filles, encore plus s'il a des ailes comme les tiennes. Il va être d'enfer au niveau combat, j'imagine qu'il pourrait tuer un démon d'un seul coup tellement il sera excellent chasseur imagina Jace d'un air rêveur

\- Ça je n'en doute pas Jace et si c'est une fille demanda Alec

\- Nous aurions un sérieux problème tous les deux, je ne veux pas d'une fille. Bon sang je vais me faire des cheveux blancs, tu te rends compte si elle se comporte comme Izzy. Oh le cauchemar, avec ces maudits vautours qui tourneront autour d'elle, j'ai envie de les tuer rien qu'en y pensant déclara Jace en pâlissant

Alec éclata de rire en voyant que son parabataï sera un excellent oncle pour ses enfants, ils discutèrent ensemble avant d'aller manger. Plus tard le noiraud rentra chez lui par les voies des airs, il chercha son amant dans le loft et le vit en train de discuter avec Raphaël. Le vampire sourit en voyant « sa mère », Alec l'enlaça très fort en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air pâle, tu te nourris bien quand même s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, je me nourris bien j'avais besoin de papa pour une potion. En ce moment ma sœur, la seule personne de ma famille est très malade et je ne dors pas très bien s'attrista Raphaël

\- Oh mon chéri, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit souffla Alec

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et puis elle a eu une vie bien remplie sourit Raphaël nostalgique

Alec le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, Raphaël l'agrippa en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce soir tu restes ici, tu ne vas pas retourner à l'hôtel déclara Alec

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger papa et toi rassura Raphaël

\- Alexander a raison, ça te ferait du bien de rester avec nous proposa Magnus

Le vampire accepta de rester chez eux, il prévint sa seconde qu'il restait chez ses parents. Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une poche de sang pour leur fils et un dîner pour eux, Raphaël n'avouerai jamais que cela lui faisait du bien d'être avec ses parents de cœur. Il s'endormit dans la chambre d'amis de Magnus quand le soleil se leva, Alec embrassa son mari.

\- Je vais dormir avec Raphaël si ça ne te gêne pas demanda Alec

\- Vas-y, tu es sa mère sourit Magnus

L'oméga sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il se faufila dans le lit du vampire en le prenant dans ses bras comme une mère le ferrait pour son enfant. Il se mit à chanter doucement en caressant les cheveux du vampire,

_\- Lacrimosa dies illa Qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine_ chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse **(1)**

Magnus s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte en écoutant son mari chanter la berceuse spécialement pour leur fils, Raphaël bougea pour s'agripper à Alec en posant sa tête sur le ventre chaud de l'oméga. L'oméga étendit ses ailes pour former un cocon avec lui et son fils à l'intérieur, le sorcier alla se coucher dans le lit pour s'endormir à son tour. Plus tard Jace et les autres étaient inquiet de ne pas voir Alec arriver à l'institut, ils débarquèrent au loft. Magnus les fit taire,

\- Alec est en train de dormir avec notre fils alors essayer de faire moindre de bruit conseilla Magnus

\- Raphaël est ici s'étonna Simon étant présent

\- Oui, notre fils a dormi ici ne se sentant pas bien répondit Magnus

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, ils virent Raphaël dans les bras d'Alec sa tête contre le ventre de l'oméga. Le noiraud l'avait entouré de ses ailes comme pour le protéger du danger de l'extérieur, ils remarquaient que le vampire avait une expression d'enfant. Simon était étonné de voir le chef de clan ainsi,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Raphaël ait cette expression s'étonna Simon

\- Il a toujours cette expression, bon comme vous le voyez mon mari et mon fils sont en train de dormir alors dehors décréta Magnus

Un moment plus tard Alec se réveilla avec son fils dans ses bras, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux.

\- Il a l'air heureux en étant dans tes bras remarqua Haniel

\- Je sais, mes bras seront à jamais un refuge pour lui. Dans les bras de sa mère gloussa Alec en embrassant Raphaël sur la tête

Quelques minutes plus tard Raphaël se réveilla détendu, il vit qu'il était dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Tu as bien dormit demanda Alec

\- La meilleure nuit en étant dans tes bras sourit Raphaël

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Magnus pour manger, ils mangèrent avant de se séparer. Le couple fit la moue de voir leur fils partir, il promit de revenir passer les voir. Le lendemain Alec atterrit sur le toit de l'institut et vit Jace avec un sourire malicieux,

\- Alors maman, on couve son poussin nargua Jace

\- Oui j'ai couvert mon poussin, et toi ton poussin, oh que suis-je bête. Tu n'as pas de poussin alors que moi oui répliqua Alec amusé

L'archer tira la langue à son parabataï, il entendit un rire et se tourna pour voir Muriel. Alec sourit en voyant l'ange de l'amour,

\- Salut Muriel sourit Alec

\- Bonjour Alec salua Muriel

\- Salut Muriel salua Jace

\- Salut Jace salua Muriel en se tourna vers le blond

\- Elle te salut répéta Alec

Jace hocha la tête et le prévint qu'ils allaient chercher une trace sur Jonathan concernant le démon hibou, Muriel regarda profondément Jace avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien Muriel questionna Alec

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu inquiète pour Jace rassura Muriel en souriant

Le noiraud se dirigea vers le bureau suivit de l'ange, elle regarda une dernière fois Jace avant de se tourner vers son protégé. Pendant ce temps le démon hibou se dirigea vers une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une femme qui se tenait devant un autel,

\- Nous allons procéder autrement pour faire ressusciter mon fils, ramène encore des cœurs purs et aussi je t'ordonne de localiser Clary Fairchirld. Elle est nécessaire pour ramener mon fils ordonna la femme

Le démon s'inclina devant elle avant de partir, Jace se réveilla au même moment de son cauchemar. Il se tourna vers Clary qui était près de lui, le collier d'Alec était à son cou. Il le toucha doucement ce qui le fit illuminer doucement, la lumière l'engloba et le fit dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Quelques jours plus tard ils localisèrent une trace possible de Jonathan dans une boîte de nuit, Luke et sa partenaire les attendaient.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer les Shadowhunter se réjouit Ollie

\- Je ne vais pas te brusquer mais le monde obscur est très dangereux pour une terrestre. Crois-moi j'ai vu une personne qui fut basculer dans ce monde avant de mourir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire relata Luke en pensant à Simon

\- Je ferai attention, alors pour tuer des vampires il faut juste les asperger d'eau bénite ou d'ail et leur donner un coup de pieu dans le cœur conclu Ollie

Luke roula des yeux et ne répondit rien, il retrouva Jace et les filles arrivèrent rapidement. Il sortit de la voiture avec Ollie qui sourit en les voyants, l'Alpha fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas l'oméga.

\- Bonsoir je suis Ollie se présenta Ollie en tendant la main

\- Où est Alec questionna Luke en abaissant sa main

\- Je suis ici intervint une voix

Ollie écarquilla les yeux en regardant le noiraud atterrir au sol avec ses ailes ouvertes dans son dos,

\- Oh mon dieu vous êtes un ange s'écria Ollie éberlué

\- À moitié ange corrigea Alec en croisant les bras

\- Elle me plait cette fille gloussa Nuriel près d'Alec

\- Nuriel t'es pas sérieux, encore un pareil le vampire railla Alec en se tournant vers l'ange

Jace plissa les yeux légèrement avant de hausser les épaules en voyant la forme de l'ange Nuriel, Luke fut curieux de savoir quel ange était présent.

\- Qui est là demanda Luke

\- L'ange Nuriel répondit Jace

\- Attendez, il peut voir les anges et vous non réalisa Ollie confuse

\- Je peux les apercevoir, enfin bref on n'est pas là pour débattre sur ça. Il faut qu'on trouve Jonathan et nous allons entrer et voir ce qu'il se passe développa Jace

\- Très bien, nous allons regarder les alentours et vous signalez s'il y a une trace de lui signala Luke

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers la boîte de nuit, ils firent un tour dans la salle. Alec vit Jace foncer vers une salle, il le suivit pour le voir en train de s'affronter lui-même.

\- Jace arrête stoppa Alec en le ceinturant

\- Alec il était là. Je te le jure s'écria Jace

\- Il n'était pas là, tu te battais avec toi-même informa Alec

Jace passa la main sur son visage avant de suivre son parabataï, ils allèrent dehors et entendirent le cri de Luke. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu et virent un démon ressortir du corps d'un terrestre, Jace et les filles commençaient à se charger du démon. Alec prit une de ses flèches et visa le démon, il se concentra en se souvenant des conseils de Remiel. Il tira la flèche qui se mit à tourbillonner avant de faire exploser le démon, Ollie était choquée sous la protection de Luke.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que le monde obscur était très dangereux signala Luke

Ils rentraient tous à l'institut pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé, l'archer resta un moment avant de partir vers le loft. Il atterrit vers l'entrée de l'immeuble avant de rentrer dans le loft, il salua son mari en l'embrassant et se dirigea vers son nid qui était dans la chambre d'amis. Il s'allongea et respira les odeurs de sa fratrie ainsi que celle de son fils avec celle de son Alpha, il sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis inquiet pour Jace. Haniel ce soir il se comportait bizarrement s'inquiéta Alec en reniflant le t-shirt de Jace

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui lui arrive rassura Haniel

\- Je comprends, mais pourrais-tu dire à Sachiel de garder un œil sur lui proposa Alec

\- Je ferai passer le message à Sachiel et toi ta chaleur va bientôt arriver n'est-ce pas constata Haniel

\- De toute façon mon Alpha est avec moi sourit Alec en la regardant

Haniel gloussa et lui caressa les cheveux en le regardant dormir dans son nid, il s'endormit en reniflant le t-shirt de son parabataï. Au même moment Jace se réveilla encore une fois à cause d'un cauchemar, il passa la main sur son visage.

\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar remarqua Clary en se levant

\- Ouais, rassure-toi sourit Jace nerveux

\- Peut-être que cela pourrait t'aider à t'endormir proposa Clary en retirant le collier d'Alec

\- Je pense aussi souffla Jace en prenant le collier

La plume s'illumina doucement tout en répandant une chaleur, le blond s'endormit en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras. La plume d'Alec l'aida à s'endormir sans cauchemar, pendant ce temps le démon hibou était en train de perdre la tête avant de se reprendre lentement il attaqua de nouveau des terrestres. Au fil des jours Clary remarqua les insomnies de Jace quand il ne dormait pas avec la plume de son parabataï, elle se dirigea vers le restaurant de Luke ayant besoin de réponse. Au même moment Alec était en train de terminer un rapport pour Isabelle, un homme aux cheveux blond entra dans le bureau.

\- Monsieur j'ai le rapport signala l'homme

\- Merci Underhill, Izzy va y jeter un coup d'œil sourit Alec

\- Je voulais vous dire quelque chose monsieur, je suis fier de travailler sous vos ordres, non pas parce que vous êtes l'élu de la prophétie mais parce que vous êtes gay et que vous aidez les personnes comme moi à sortir de l'ombre remercia Underhill

\- Je t'en prie sourit Alec en hochant la tête

\- Je retourne au travail décréta Underhill

Alec hocha la tête encore une fois, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau cette fois sur Isabelle qui sortait de la salle d'armes.

\- Tu as beaucoup de rapport que j'ai reçu à classer et signer les choses qui devrait être signé, tu devrais faire un rapport mensuelle pour l'enclave sur l'état de l'institut énuméra Alec

\- D'accord, je te remercie d'être mon assistant, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait soupira Isabelle épuisée

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Clary et Luke.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une autorisation pour partir à Idris, je dois rencontrer une personne demanda Clary

\- D'accord, je t'autorise accepta Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy sourit Clary

Les deux se rendirent à Idris, Alec embrassa sa sœur et la laissa à son travail de directrice. Il marcha vers la chambre de Jace et le vit en train de frapper le sac de boxe, le noiraud avait emmené un sac avec lui. Il se dirigea vers la pile de vêtement sale de Jace pour mettre dans le sac,

\- Tu réorganises ton nid pour ta chaleur qui va arriver conclu Jace

\- Oui, je vais aller prendre celle d'Izzy avant de passer voir Raphaël révéla Alec en mettant les vêtements dans le sac

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Il s'orienta plus tard dans la chambre d'Isabelle, il prit les vêtements sales de sa sœur pour les mettre dans son sac. Plus tard il s'envola vers l'hôtel Dumort, les vampires l'accueillirent et l'emmenèrent vers le bureau de Raphaël. Le chef de clan sourit en voyant « sa mère »,

\- Que viens-tu faire ici demanda Raphaël

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon fils gloussa Alec en lui caressant la joue

Le chasseur l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui fit sourire son fils, il expliqua sa venue. Le vampire se leva et prit une petite pile de vêtement et la donna à sa mère de cœur,

\- Ta chaleur va bientôt arriver conclu Raphaël

\- Oui, quand ma chaleur arrive il faut que je réorganise tout mon nid avec les vêtements des personnes que j'aime expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, passe le bonjour à papa sourit Raphaël

\- Je n'y manquerai pas sourit Alec

L'archer se rendit plus tard au loft et réorganisa son nid en mettant tous les vêtements de sa fratrie et ceux de son fils, il vola quelques vêtements de son mari pour mettre dans son nid. Il s'allongea en reniflant les odeurs autour de lui ce qui le fit sentir en sécurité, une caresse se fit dans ses cheveux qu'il reconnut c'était Haniel. Pendant ce temps Clary se rendit avec Luke chez une personne qui pourrait les aider, une femme que la rousse avait reconnu quand elle était monté sur l'estrade en la prenant pour son amant perdu.

\- Tu es Clarissa n'est-ce pas conclu la femme

\- Oui…euh hésita Clary

\- Clary, je te présente Amatis ma sœur aînée. Elle s'est occupée de moi depuis que je suis tout petit lorsque ma mère est devenu sœur de fer relata Luke

\- Oh comprit Clary

Elle les fit rentrer dans sa maison, elle alla faire du thé pour eux avant de partir ouvrir la porte une seconde fois sur Jocelyn qui entra et rejoignit sa fille. Elle revint avec un plateau de thé, Clary remarqua une photo d'un homme ressemblant à Jace.

\- Vous avez une photo de Jace remarqua Clary

\- Ce n'est pas Jace, c'est mon ex-mari Stephen Herondale qui est le père de Jace. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de lui remettre des choses lui appartenant concernant son père révéla Amatis

\- Je croyais que le père de Jace était marié avec sa mère souligna Clary

\- Quand je me suis fait mordre par un loup-garou, Valentin n'as pas accepté que Stephen reste avec Amatis alors il lui a ordonné de divorcer. À la suite de ça il l'a forcé à se marié avec la mère de Jace raconta Luke

\- Il m'écrivait toujours malgré qu'il s'était séparé de moi, nous nous aimions énormément et je me rends compte que j'aurai du le stopper pour ne pas qu'il accepte la proposition de Valentin. Il serait en vie en ce moment s'attrista Amatis

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle Valentin, il a ruiné beaucoup de vie. Parlons d'autre choses proposa Jocelyn

Ils sirotaient le thé quand Amatis se leva et fit signe à son frère de le suivre dans la cuisine, les deux rousses entendirent des murmures et une gifle assez forte. Luke revint en se frottant la joue et s'accroupit devant Jocelyn et lui prit la main,

\- Jocelyn, je t'ai toujours aimé depuis notre enfance. Je t'aime encore aujourd'hui, quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ce n'était pas par charité mais par amour. Je t'aime Jocelyn Fairchirld confessa Luke

Il se leva et sortit de la maison, Jocelyn était encore choquée par la confession de Luke et se tourna vers les deux autres personnes féminines.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire questionna Jocelyn

\- Déjà le rattraper ensuite te confesser à ton tour déclara Amatis

\- Dépêche-toi où je te tue menaça Clary

Sa mère se leva et rattrapa Luke en sortant de la maison, Amatis se tourna vers la plus jeune rousse.

\- Tu crois que Jocelyn va réussir à le rattraper à temps demanda Amatis

\- Elle a passé tout son temps à me courir après donc elle est devenu une bonne sprinteuse répondit Clary

\- Bon revenons à notre sujet principal, tu veux invoquer l'ange Ithuriel demanda Amatis

\- Oui, je veux lui poser des questions concernant Jace d'ordre personnel et lui seul peut m'aider expliqua Clary

\- Convoquer un ange est très dangereux car ils n'aiment pas être dérangés avertis Amatis

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, ils sont sympas et très blagueur et puis l'ange Ithuriel ne me fera rien rassura Clary

\- Tu dis ça par rapport à l'élu de la prophétie déduisit Amatis

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Amatis dans la forêt, la sœur de Luke traça un pentagramme au sol pour l'invocation.

\- Tu devras réciter cette invocation pour appeler l'ange Ithuriel expliqua Amatis

\- D'accord accepta Clary

La rousse se mit dans le cercle et récita l'invocation, une étoile filante traversa le ciel avant d'atterrir dans une lumière vive. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux dorés paré d'une armure dorée s'avança avec une expression colérique sur le visage,

\- Ithuriel appela Clary

\- Clarissa, comment as-tu osé m'invoquer ainsi gronda Ithuriel

\- Je suis désolée Ithuriel s'excusa Clary

\- Ne crains rien mon enfant, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Au contraire je vous suis reconnaissant à Alec et toi de m'avoir libérer de Valentin, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi demanda Ithuriel

\- Je voudrais savoir si ce qui arrive à Jace est de ma faute, en voulant le ressusciter demanda Clary

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Quand il est revenu à la vie, il est devenu vulnérable. Mais grâce à la plume d'Alec qui a une trace de son pouvoir divin il est protégé tant qu'il la porte à son cou, une menace veut le prendre expliqua Ithuriel

\- Le démon hibou conclu Clary

\- Le démon hibou n'est que l'instrument de cette menace, son nom est…stoppa Ithuriel en voyant une main griffue le transpercer

\- ITHURIEL cria Clary

Ithuriel explosa en plusieurs particules de lumières, l'onde de choc fit propulser Clary au sol. Une hideuse créature s'approcha de la rousse et la regarda profondément,

\- Fais ce que tu as faire grimaça Clary

La créature plongea sa griffe dans le corps de la rousse ce qui la fit hurler de douleur, elle retira une boule de lumière bleu avant de partir en laissant le corps de Clary par terre. Au moment de la mort d'Ithuriel, Alec ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine ce qui le mit à genoux. Jace fut inquiet en voyant la douleur de son parabataï,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- ITHURIEL cria Alec plein de douleur

Des larmes de douleur s'écoulait sur ses joues, il pleura de tristesse avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son frère. Jace le ramena dans sa chambre, Magnus avait débarqué rapidement inquiet pour son mari.

* * *

**1: Lala Lullaby de D Gray Man **

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la capture de Jace et la chaleur d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Alec s'entraîne sur Raphaël comme tu le dis, oui la mort d'Ithuriel Alec l'avait ressentit. Bon allez chapitre chaud entre nos deux chouchoux **

**LolliOta: Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant allez le chaleur d'Alec qui va te faire mourir de plaisir **

**Alec Barton: Comme ça je susi un sadique bon c'est vrai que je suis un tantinet sadique " les démons avec un pancarte écrit "énorme sadique"" allez je te laisse avec la chaleur d'Alec niarl niarl " Hachi se transforme en dark " XD**

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que les idées que tu me proposera sera trés chaud, allez les chaleurs d'Alec.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 24**_

Alec était dans son nid en train de renifler chaque odeur autour de lui, il soupira d'aise en se sentant en sécurité dans son nid. Magnus resta à l'embrasure de la porte, malgré qu'il soit son Alpha, Alec ne l'avait invité dans son nid que deux fois. Le noiraud leva la tête et sourit en regardant son Alpha l'observer avec un regard séduisant, il se leva et alla se blottir contre lui. Le sorcier l'embrassa au sommet de la tête et l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, ils prirent le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour l'institut. Alec s'envola et sentit une présence près de lui, c'était Azraël, il salua l'ange de la mort avant qu'ils ne se séparent en allant dans deux directions différentes tous les deux. Il atterrit sur le toit de l'institut et descendit vers la salle des opérations, Jace lui sourit en le saluant. Il hocha la tête à son encontre avant de partir vers le bureau d'Isabelle, il ouvrit la porte avant de voir sa mère assis à la place de sa sœur. Il la salua en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle serra son fils dans ses bras en lui demandant des nouvelles de son gendre et de lui. Il lui fit un sourit plein de joie ce qui lui démontra qu'il était très heureux de son mariage avec Magnus, Maryse lui raconta de ce qu'il se passait à Idris et concernant les dernières actualités qu'il y avait. L'inquisitrice avait traqué les anciens membres du cercle pour les faire juger avec Jia, elle lui remit une lettre qui était pour Magnus de la part de l'enclave. Ça fera un mois que l'ange Ithuriel fut attaquée par un démon, Alec avait ressenti sa mort par une douleur atroce et il s'était mis à pleurer de tristesse devant la mort de l'ange. Il s'était évanoui par la suite, Jace l'avait ramené dans sa chambre en attendant son réveil. Magnus avait débarqué rapidement pour voir son mari, il lui expliquait la situation. À son réveil Alec s'était mis à pleurer encore une fois en racontant ce qu'il avait ressentit à la mort d'Ithuriel, au même moment Clary avait été retrouvé par sa mère et Luke qui l'avaient ramené chez Amatis. Elle retourna à New-York et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, le noiraud lui avait fait savoir qu'il était au courant de la mort d'Ithuriel. Haniel le soir même l'avait consolée dans son nid avec Magnus qui était autorisé une seconde fois, l'ange l'avait rassuré que Ithuriel avait été ressuscité par Dieu. Alec était sceptique en voyant la lettre,

\- Qu'est-ce que l'enclave veut à Magnus questionna Alec en regardant sa mère

\- Je ne sais pas Alec, il m'a dit la remettre à Magnus en main propre. Le souci est qu'il avait envoyé un émissaire pour l'apporter mais sa boîte aux lettres avait essayé de manger la main du chasseur relata Maryse

\- Magnus a horreur des lettres officielles s'excusa Alec

\- Eh bien tu lui remettras ça, bon comment va mon petit fils demanda Maryse

\- Il est à l'hôtel Dumort, il passe à la maison de temps en temps sourit Alec

\- Je vais en profiter pour aller le voir mais avant je vais aller faire un gâteau pour lui pensa Maryse en se levant pour aller vers la cuisine

Alec secoua la tête et commença son travail d'assistant, Isabelle le rejoint et ensemble ils travaillèrent deux fois plus vite. Plus tard il retourna chez lui avec le courrier, Magnus était dans son fauteuil en train de boire son martini.

\- Bonsoir sayang salua Magnus

\- Sayang demanda Alec confus

\- Ça veut dire chéri en Indonésien sourit Magnus

\- L'enclave a envoyé une lettre officielle pour toi et je ne sais pas pourquoi révéla Alec en lui remettant la lettre

Magnus déboucha la lettre après avoir déposé son verre sur l'accoudoir, l'expression du sorcier inquiéta son amant.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Je suis invité à Idris pour représenter une créature obscure qui aurait d'après eux besoin de moi répondit Magnus

\- Qui pourrait être cette personne ? Quand est-ce que tu dois partir interrogea Alec

\- Ils ne disent rien, je suppose quand je le voudrais, mais bon je verrai plus tard. Comment était ta journée répondit Magnus

\- Fatiguant, entre chasse aux démons, rapports et préparation de la réunion avec le monde obscur, l'arrivé de maman pour nous donner un petit coup de pouce raconta Alec

\- Je devrais organiser un dîner pour ta mère et l'inviter proposa Magnus

\- Je lui dirai, il faudrait inviter les autres aussi sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils allaient dîner avant de se coucher dans le lit. Pendant ce temps Jace venait de se réveiller en passant une main sur son visage, Clary se réveilla aussi de son côté et prit le collier d'Alec sur son cou et le passa au blond.

\- Je pense que tu en aura plus besoin que moi expliqua Clary

\- Je te l'ai donné pour que ça te protège souligna Jace

\- Mais je pense que l'aura de ton parabataï t'aidera à mieux dormir pensa Clary en mettant le collier autour de son cou

Jace prit la plume d'Alec entre les mains et se sentit apaisé par le pouvoir divin de son frère, il se recoucha avec la rousse dans ses bras. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, plusieurs jours plus tard le blond se sentit beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait le collier sur son cou, pendant ce temps le démon hibou commettait moins d'action. Une femme serra les poings devant les erreurs commises de son hibou, l'une de ses servantes vint près d'elle.

\- Que voulez-vous faire ma reine demanda la servante

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et je pense que j'ai une petite idée sur la question déclara la femme

Magnus était en train de faire une potion pour un client à lui quand la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre, il se leva en claquant des doigts. Il alla ouvrir la porte sur la même femme qui lui sourit énigmatiquement,

\- Bonjour, êtes-vous Magnus Bane le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn questionna la femme

\- Lui-même en personne, que puis-je faire pour vous demanda Magnus en l'invitant dans son loft

\- J'aurai besoin d'une potion qui pourrait enlever tout sentiment à une personne répondit la femme

\- C'est très compliqué car ce genre de potion est irréversible enfin seulement si la personne à des sentiments forts pour l'autre personne qui peut alors briser le sort, pour vous expliquer, cela peut se briser si l'amour de cette personne est bien plus fort que la potion expliqua Magnus

\- J'en prends le risque, il va de soit que j'ai de quoi vous payer sourit la femme

\- Suivez-moi invita Magnus dans son atelier

Le sorcier sans se méfier fit la potion en rajoutant sa magie sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme,

\- Où avez-vous entendu parler de moi questionna Magnus

\- Par un certain sorcier du nom de Ragnor, d'ailleurs j'étais désolé d'apprendre sa mort se désola la femme

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il reste toujours dans notre cœur. Voilà votre potion sourit Magnus en lui donnant la potion

\- Je vous remercie et voilà votre paiement déclara la femme en lui confiant un sac rempli de pierres précieuses

Magnus la raccompagna en souriant sans savoir que plus tard il allait regretter ce qu'il venait de faire, la femme sourit sournoisement en tenant la potion dans sa main. Jace était partit à une soirée où Simon se produisait sur scène, il était en train de siroter un verre tout en regardant la performance. La femme s'approcha de lui,

\- Êtes-vous seul jeune homme questionna la femme

\- Pas tout à fait, ma petite amie fait partit des gens qui sont en train de regarder le chanteur sur scène répondit Jace

\- Permettez-moi de vous offrir un verre en gage de mon amitié proposa la femme avec une lueur dans les yeux,

\- Avec joie sourit Jace

La femme versa la potion de Magnus dans le verre de Jace qui regardait ailleurs, le blond le but tout en discutant avec la femme. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule quand elle la retira vivement en voyant la plume d'Alec qui dégageait une aura protectrice autour du blond, elle comprit la situation et essaya de réfléchir à une façon de se débarrasser de la plume d'Alec. Pendant ce temps ils essayaient de chercher un moyen pour attraper le démon hibou, Alec regarda les rapports d'incidents.

\- Tu devrais faire une pause proposa Maryse

\- Je ne peux pas maman, ma chaleur va bientôt arriver et je ne pourrais pas aider alors je dois faire ça rapidement signala Alec

\- Mais ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tâche avec Izzy que vous allez faire avancer les choses, va te reposer un peu conseilla Maryse

\- D'accord, dis à Izzy que les rapports doivent être lus et vérifier énuméra Alec

\- Rassure-toi, je lui dirai. Va te reposer un peu déclara Maryse

Alec alla se reposer un peu en s'endormant dans son ancienne chambre, Haniel passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Un moment plus tard il se réveilla et s'étira en souriant, il vit Haniel près de lui.

\- Bien dormi sourit Haniel

\- Ouais, il y a tellement de chose que je dois faire avant ma chaleur, découvrir qui est le démon hibou et son maître d'après Clary. Venger la mort d'Ithuriel énuméra Alec

\- Je te comprends mais Alec sache une chose, tu vas affronter une menace plus grande que Valentin décréta Haniel

\- Je sais Amenadiel me l'a déjà dit sourit Alec

Haniel hocha la tête et s'envola en le laissant seul, il se leva et retourna vers le bureau directorial pour voir Jace en train de l'attendre avec Isabelle et leur mère il y avait aussi Clary.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Je dois partir à la cité silencieuse, je ne me sens pas très bien ces derniers jours expliqua Jace

\- Si tu veux je pourrai appeler l'archange Raphaël pour te soigner proposa Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Non, j'irai mieux avec les frères silencieux, je serai présent dans une semaine peut-être après ta chaleur gloussa Jace

Le noiraud se mit à rougir en sachant qu'il allait traverser sa chaleur avec son Alpha, il prit son parabataï dans ses bras et le serra. L'oméga mit la main sur sa plume autour du cou de Jace et ferma les yeux à mi-clos pour glisser son pouvoir à l'intérieur,

\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais cela va te rassurer quand tu seras là-bas déclara Alec

\- Merci Alec mais j'y vais juste pour une semaine souffla Jace

L'archer posa son poing sur le torse de Jace, ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le blond prit sa mère adoptive et sa sœur dans ses bras et les embrassa, il prit sa petite amie dans ses bras en dernier et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sortit de la pièce accompagnée de Clary qui voulait l'aider, Maryse se mit à côté de son fils aîné.

\- Alors tu as décidé de passer ta chaleur avec Magnus lança Maryse

\- Oui, comme il est mon mari rougit Alec

\- Oh ça veut dire que peut-être je vais être grand-mère encore une fois gloussa Maryse

Alec se mit à rougir en balbutiant sous les rires d'Isabelle et de Maryse, il préféra fuir la pièce. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla le corps brûlant de chaleur, il haleta doucement en se mettant dans une position fœtale. Magnus qui était déjà réveillé faisait le petit déjeuner quand il sentit l'odeur de son oméga en chaleur, il renifla son odeur et se dirigea vers la chambre. Alec agrippa les draps en sentant l'odeur de son amant, il haleta encore plus quand Magnus pénétra dans la chambre. Le sorcier s'approcha du noiraud,

\- Alpha…aide-moi…ton nœud gémit Alec en tendant la main vers lui

\- Je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas mais je vais t'amener dans ton nid susurra Magnus

L'immortel prit son mari dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis là où était le nid, il le déposa lentement et claqua des doigts pour envoyer des messages de feu à tout le monde pour ne pas qu'on les dérange. Alec attira son Alpha vers lui en frottant son bassin contre le sien, l'asiatique avait les pupilles dilatés en sentant l'odeur de son oméga qui était de plus en plus forte avec les secondes signe qu'Alec était de plus en plus en chaleur. Magnus l'embrassa et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il suçota chaque parcelle de peau dans le cou d'Alec. Il mordilla et enleva le t-shirt avec lequel l'oméga dormait, il jeta le morceau de tissus derrière lui. Il taquina le téton lentement et le prit dans sa bouche, il le téta en l'aspirant et avec son autre main il pinça son autre téton. L'oméga hoqueta de plaisir et avait complètement perdu l'esprit en se laissant embrouiller par la chaleur, il tira sur les cheveux de son amant. Magnus grogna légèrement avant de descendre vers le bas du corps, il lécha la ceinture d'apollon d'Alec et retira lentement son pantalon. Il le masturba légèrement avant de le prendre en bouche, le sorcier renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge. Alec rejeta sa tête en serrant les vêtements qui composait son nid, l'asiatique glissa ses doigts sur l'intimité de l'oméga qui débordait de lubrifiant. Il introduit son doigt à l'intérieur de son amant, il en rajouta deux autres en son mari.

\- S'il…te…plaît supplia Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Magnus retira ses doigts et fit un mouvement de main pour pénétrer son amant, il bougea lentement avant d'accélérer ses coups de reins un peu plus vite. Alec cria de plaisir et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille,

\- Alpha…fais-moi…des…bébés…fais-moi…quatre…bébés…remplis-moi…de…ton nœud…par…l'ange s'écria Alec sous le plaisir

Magnus agrippa les hanches d'Alec et le pénétra de plus en plus à l'intérieur de lui en se cognant contre la paroi de l'utérus, Alec eut les yeux révulsés en criant de plus en plus aigu. Il se cambra avant de jouir sur son ventre, le sorcier bougea plus fort et plus vite avant de sentir son nœud grossir dans l'intimité de son amant. Il le poussa contre la paroi ce qui fit jouir encore une fois l'oméga, Alec pleurnicha de joie en sentant le sperme de son Alpha en train de le remplir. Il somnola légèrement avant de s'endormir, l'asiatique se retira après que son nœud se soit dégonflé. Il embrassa son mari sur le front et se mit à côté de lui pour s'endormir en attendant la deuxième vague de sa chaleur, un quart d'heure plus tard Alec ressentit une vague de chaleur se faufiler à l'intérieur de lui encore une fois. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son Alpha, Magnus se réveilla et se mit entre ses jambes encore fois pour le pénétrer. Il bougea rapidement en Alec qui cria de plaisir, l'oméga en lui avait pris le pas sur l'esprit d'Alec et suppliait son mari de lui faire plusieurs enfants en même temps. Le noiraud se cambra avant de jouir encore une fois sous les assauts de son amant, ce dernier se déversa en lui en faisant éclater son nœud dans son intimité. Ils s'endormirent de nouveau épuisé par le sexe, le lendemain Magnus ramena Alec encore endormit dans leur chambre pour lui faire prendre un bain. Au contact de l'eau de la baignoire, l'oméga se réveilla encore plus fiévreux et se mit à califourchon sur son amant pour se glisser sur son érection. Il bougea comme si sa vie en dépendait, Magnus serra les dents devant les déhanchements d'Alec sur lui. Il lui avait laissé le contrôle, l'archer se cambra en rejetant sa tête en arrière en se déversant dans l'eau. Le sorcier bougea lui donna quelques coups de plus avant que son nœud n'éclate, en attendant que le nœud se dégonfle l'asiatique en profita pour nettoyer son amant. Il le ramena dans leur lit à tous les deux, deux heures plus tard Alec se réveilla sous une autre vague de chaleur et regarda l'immortel qui se réveilla avec ses yeux rouges d'Alpha. Le côté démoniaque mélangé à celui d'Alpha prit possession de l'esprit de Magnus, il prit les chevilles d'Alec et le fit se replier sur lui-même. L'Alpha glissa sa langue sur l'anus débordant de lubrifiant du chasseur, il grogna de plaisir en goûtant le miel et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour avoir un accès plus grand à son intimité. Il gronda avant de le pénétrer sans cérémonie à la grande satisfaction de l'oméga, l'Alpha donna des coups de reins brusque en Alec qui couinait de plaisir. Le sorcier le fit se retourner à plat ventre sur le lit en haussant ses fesses en l'air, il maintien ses hanches et bougea encore plus violemment en lui. Alec cria en agrippant les draps, l'Alpha regarda la nuque de son amant avec insistance. Il s'approcha en se penchant dessus,

**\- À moi, à moi. Tu es mien** gronda Magnus d'un ton dominant

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche et mordit la nuque de son oméga, l'oméga écarquilla les yeux en sentant la morsure de son Alpha. Alec se mit à jouir en étendant ses ailes, son corps se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche qui résonna avec la magie démoniaque de Magnus. Le démon grogna en absorbant le pouvoir dégagé de son amant, il bougea plus durement dans son oméga qui sanglotait de plaisir. Magnus se mit à se déverser en Alec en faisant grossir son nœud, le noiraud geignit de plaisir et jouit encore une fois sous le nœud de son amant. Le sorcier relâcha la nuque en sang de son oméga et lécha doucement le sang avant de le serrer dans ses bras d'un geste possessif, pendant une semaine ils ne firent que du sexe sous l'influence de la chaleur d'Alec. Celui-ci se réveilla dans des draps de soie, il sentit son corps endolori par la semaine de sexe qu'il avait eu sous l'influence de sa chaleur. Il siffla de douleur au niveau de ses hanches et de son intimité, il passa une main sur sa nuque en sentant la marque de morsure de Magnus ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva avant de vaciller sur ses jambes pour s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit, il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Tu es déshydraté et affamé vu que tu étais en chaleur constata Magnus

\- Et épuisé aussi, tu m'aides je n'arrive pas à me mettre debout proposa Alec en regardant son amant

Le sorcier gloussa et l'aida à prendre un bain, Alec se jeta sur la nourriture offerte de son mari. Il mangea beaucoup de nourriture,

\- Avec ta fratrie, tu mangeais parfois demanda Magnus

\- D'après Izzy, Jace était obligé de commander à manger pendant ma chaleur. Rare était les moments où j'arrivais à l'écouter sur le coup répondit Alec en fourrant des fraises dans sa bouche

\- Je comprends, je te propose de te reposer complètement avant de retourner à l'institut. En plus j'aimerai encore t'avoir dans le lit susurra Magnus

Alec rougit devant le regard chaud de son amant, il avala sa bouchée de nourriture avant d'accepter. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était de retour à l'institut, toute la famille était ravie de voir que le noiraud ait pu passer la chaleur avec son Alpha et qu'il ait reçu sa marque d'accouplement. Le noiraud était en train d'aider sur les documents officiels de l'enclave,

\- Alors tu ne m'as pas dit comment c'était pendant ta chaleur gloussa Isabelle

\- Izzy, concentre-toi sur les rapports car ils sont importants pour les transmettre à Jia prévint Alec ne voulant pas parler de sa vie sexuelle à sa petite sœur

\- Allez quoi ? Dis-le-moi ensuite je te laisse tranquille promit Isabelle en faisant la moue à laquelle son frère ne savait pas résister

Le noiraud soupira longuement en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à sa sœur,

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne me souviens de rien lors de mes périodes de chaleurs à part la douleur de la fièvre, la seule chose que je me souviens était la douleur de la marque d'accouplement expliqua Alec

\- Oh, donc ça veut dire que Magnus est devenu le Roi Divin proche de Dieu commenta Isabelle

\- Oui comme il est mon Alpha sourit Alec

Izzy fit un couinement de joie avant de retourner au rapport de l'enclave, Alec secoua la tête et l'aida à son tour. Pendant ce temps Clary était avec Luke en train de chercher le démon hibou, ils entendirent un hurlement ils se précipitèrent dans sa direction pour voir ce que c'était. Ils virent le démon hibou, Clary prit ses poignards et se jeta sur le démon.

\- Clary non s'écria Luke

La rousse était en train de combattre contre le démon, Luke essaya de l'aider mais le terrestre que le hibou avait attaqué se leva et explosa de l'intérieur en révélant un autre démon. Le démon hibou plaqua la rousse contre le grillage en tentant l'étrangler,

\- Montre-moi ton visage Jonathan cracha Clary sur un ton plein de haine

Le démon avança son visage vers elle et prit l'apparence de Jace, Clary fut choquée de voir Jace devant elle. Luke attaqua Jace qui s'enfuit, la rousse se mit à tousser ayant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas Jace supplia Clary

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Luke

\- Ça ne pouvait pas être lui déclara Clary en se mettant à courir

\- CLARY ATTENDS cria Luke en tentant de la rattraper

Clary retrouva Jace sur le toit d'un immeuble,

\- Jace, je sais que ce n'est pas toi lâcha Clary

Jace se retourna vers elle et l'étrangla de nouveau avant de la mettre dans le vide, elle agrippa son bras en pleurant.

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu m'aimes Jace supplia Clary

\- Je n'aime personne confessa Jace en la lâchant dans le vide

La rousse réussit à agripper le collier du blond qui s'illumina en traversant le corps de Jace, le pouvoir divin d'Alec réussit à repousser légèrement le démon de son esprit. Malheureusement le collier se cassa et resta dans la main de la rousse, le démon en profita pour reprendre possession de l'esprit de Jace et s'enfuit. Clary réussit à joindre Simon qui la ramena à l'institut, Alec et Isabelle la soignèrent rapidement. Elle avoua au sujet de l'identité du démon hibou,

\- C'est de ma faute, il a été possédé car je l'ai ressuscité grâce au vœu de l'ange Raziel pleura Clary

Alec contourna la table et prit la rousse dans ses bras en la consolant,

\- J'aurai fait la même chose rassura Alec

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Jace était devenu vulnérable seul ta plume le protégeait un peu mais pas assez déclara Remiel qui était présente

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le faire revenir normalement questionna Alec en se tournant vers Remiel

\- Il y a un moyen en effet répondit Remiel

Clary prit un dessin dans sa sacoche pour montrer le dessin du démon qui avait attaqué Ithuriel, Magnus qui était présent prit le dessin et hoqueta de surprise.

\- C'est Lilith, la reine des enfers. La mère des démons signala Magnus

Alec se tourna vers Remiel qui avait un regard froid et dur à la mention de Lilith,

\- Tu le savais ? Tu savais que c'était elle interrogea Alec

\- Oui et non, nous savions qu'elle s'était échappé des enfers mais de là à tuer Ithuriel ça ne va pas se passer comme ça cracha Remiel en ouvrant ses ailes

\- Ne va pas l'affronter ainsi Remiel, tu es trop faible contre elle conseilla Alec en comprenant l'intention de l'ange

\- Je ne vais pas l'affronter rassure-toi mais je vais avertir les autres à la cité d'argent déclara Remiel en s'envolant

L'élu soupira mi soulagé et mi inquiet, il retourna vers les autres qui attendaient qu'il termine sa conversation avec l'ange Remiel.

\- C'est le branle-bas avec les anges depuis le retour de Lilith déclara Alec

\- Ce n'est pas tout je réalise maintenant que c'est elle qui s'est présenté à ma porte en demandant une potion pour enlever tout sentiments, bon sang fulmina Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne le savais pas. Nous allons trouver un moyen pour le faire revenir parmi nous. Alec l'ange Remiel t'a dit quelque chose demanda Isabelle

\- Aucunement, elle a dit qu'il y a un moyen mais sans plus répondit Alec en secouant la tête

Izzy réfléchit un moyen et préféra aller voir l'inquisitrice Herondale pour l'informer dans la discrétion totale, pendant ce temps Lilith ordonna à Jace de ramener un morceau d'os appartenant à Valentin. Alec et les autres se rendirent à Idris, l'inquisitrice était surprise de les voir.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fierté d'un père et la capture de Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: On va dire qu'il est mort officiel enfin je ne sais pas si il sera là ou pas bref, ils vont essayer d'exhorter le démon du corps de jace dans ce chapitre et la rencontre d'Asmodée et de Magnus **

**Alec Barton: "Satan essayant de s'échapper de sa prison avant de recevoir une palet dans la bouche" BUT " Les filles criaient de joie aprés avoir lancé la palette dans la bouche de Satan" XD allez rencontre entre Asmodée et Magnus que tu vas apprécier et demain encore une chapitre chaud XD je sais tu te viens te remettre et voilà un autre encore plus chaud XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec regarda l'expression de l'inquisitrice elle était choquée de la révélation d'Isabelle au sujet de Jace, elle s'assit sur sa chaise complètement perdue. Elle passa une main sur son visage en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, elle accepta la requête en posant la question au sujet de la possession de son petit-fils. Alec s'avança en racontant qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le sujet, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les filles qui acceptèrent le mensonge dans ses yeux. Elle leur donna l'autorisation de la configuration pour capturer Jace, ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière pour attendre Jace, sans savoir que le blond était déjà présent dans le bureau de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière feint l'ignorance avant de repérer son arme, elle tenta de le stopper elle-même. Jace sourit sadiquement et la poignarda avec sa propre arme, il lui coupa un doigt avant de s'en aller à son tour. Imogène prit sa stèle et fit un message de feu pour Alec, ce dernier le reçut et donna le cimetière comme point de rendez-vous aux filles avant de courir vers le bureau de l'inquisitrice. Il la trouva à peine vivante, il prit une de ses plumes sur ses ailes et pria l'archange Raphaël de venir. Une étoile filante fila avant d'atterrir devant Alec, Raphaël lui sourit en le voyant et l'aida à soigner Imogène. Ses blessures purent guérir rapidement, Imogène ouvrit les yeux et sous l'influence de la guérison angélique fut choquée de voir l'archange devant elle avant de s'évanouir. Après ça Raphaël mit en garde Alec sur Lilith et le démon hibou avant de partir, le noiraud prit l'inquisitrice dans ses bras et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie et expliqua vite fait au docteur ce qu'il se passait avant de s'échapper par la voie des airs pour rejoindre les filles. Jace trouva la tombe de Valentin et creusa la tombe pour déterrer son corps, Alec et les filles se montrèrent en le capturant. Les gardes d'Idris s'avançaient quand Clary fit un portail pour les envoyer chez Magnus, Alec et Isabelle se retrouvèrent chez Magnus avec Jace enfermé dans une cage. Simon et Luke les rejoignirent en se demandant où était Clary, Alec les rassura en leur disant qu'elle était à Idris.

\- J'enverrai un message de feu à Jocelyn la concernant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant interrogea Luke en regardant Jace

\- Pour ma part je vous trouve insignifiant surtout le petit vampire, crois-tu que Clary t'aime. Elle n'en a rien à faire de toi, tu n'as rien à faire dans ce monde se moqua Jace

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça s'énerva Simon avant d'être retenu par Luke

\- Calme-toi il essaye de t'énerver pour que tu puisses le libérer de sa prison apaisa Luke

Ils s'orientèrent vers le bureau de Magnus,

\- Il faut trouver un plan déclara Isabelle

\- Simon et moi nous allons chercher et débusquer Lilith ensuite nous vous tiendrons informés prévient Luke

\- D'accord, on va essayer de faire sortir ce démon de Jace décréta Alec

Les deux hommes partirent, Magnus se tourna vers le duo restant en croisant les bras.

\- Comment allons-nous procéder questionna Isabelle

\- Via le lien de parabataï, comme vous êtes une famille ça pourrait aider à retrouver le vrai Jace dans son esprit comme Lilith a dû l'enfermer expliqua Magnus

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, Magnus retroussa ses manches. Jace fit un sourire narquois,

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça vu que je passerai toujours en premier pour lui, de toutes façons ma reine se fera un plaisir de s'occuper d'Alec comme il est le porteur de la lumière divine sourit Jace

\- Ne l'écoute pas je t'aime Magnus confia Alec

\- Je sais, bien allons-y déclara Magnus

Le sorcier projeta sa magie sur le duo et Jace, le blond se jeta sur la prison pour se faire électrocuter afin d'être inconscient. Il tomba par terre ce qui frustra les autres, la jeune femme eut une idée et partit à l'institut avant de revenir avec des chaînes. Ils l'attachèrent avant de reprendre le lien une fois qu'il eut repris connaissance, le duo se retrouva dans l'esprit de Jace. Ils virent un souvenir d'enfance d'eux en train de jouer à l'épée,

\- Papa et maman étaient partis en mission, nous nous étions faufilés pour combattre avec de vraies épées se souvint Alec

\- Je m'en souviens sourit Isabelle en regardant une version d'elle-même plus jeune

Jace enfant se retrouva perdu avant de se mettre à la recherche de sa sœur et de son frère dans son esprit, les deux se séparèrent avant de se retrouver dans la chambre de Jace où il y avait plusieurs corps de Clary.

\- Jace souffla Alec

\- S'il vous plaît tuez-moi supplia Jace les larmes aux yeux en donnant une épée à sa sœur

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça haleta Isabelle

\- S'il te plaît, elle va m'obliger à faire des choses que je ne veux pas, tuez-moi pendant qu'il est encore temps supplia Jace en tenant la main d'Isabelle sur l'épée

Alec marcha et prit le visage de Jace dans ses mains, le noiraud usa de son pouvoir divin pour l'insuffler en son parabataï.

_\- Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir. Ni de me __retrouver__ loin de toi. Car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai. Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai. Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera le mien. Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur. Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi _alors si tu veux mourir emmène-moi avec toi cita Alec tout en posant son front sur celui de Jace

\- Non Alec, tu ne peux pas dire ça tu as Magnus qui t'attends refusa Jace

\- J'ai plus besoin de toi que de Magnus, si tu meurs alors je mourrai avec toi déclara Alec

\- Moi aussi je vous suivrai dans la mort, je ne veux pas me séparer de vous deux renchérit Isabelle en posant la main sur l'épaule de Jace

Jace sanglota devant la détermination de sa fratrie pour le ramener à la surface, il leur prit la main et usa du pouvoir divin d'Alec. Pendant ce temps Lilith se rendit au royaume des fées, la reine des fées était par terre en train de soutenir un de ses soldats morts.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas m'être annoncer s'excusa Lilith

\- Édom t'a donné un teint splendide complimenta la reine des fées

\- Tout ce que tu veux, est que j'y retourne n'est-ce pas ? Ton prédécesseur m'invitait toujours pour une partie de thé et ce n'est pas ton cas déclara Lilith

La reine des fées recula jusqu'à son trône et eut peur pour sa vie en voyant que la reine des enfers s'approchait d'elle,

\- Désolé mais tu m'as vraiment énervée s'excusa Lilith d'une voix froide

\- Si tu me tue tu ne sauras pas où est ton hibou alerta la reine des fées

\- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir sache que ma patience a des limites avertis Lilith

Magnus maintenait le lien entre Isabelle et les garçons avec sa magie, il commençait à être en manque de magie.

\- Alexander dépêche-toi s'impatienta Magnus

La porte de sa baie vitrée explosa et Lilith entra dans le salon, elle envoya une boule de feu sur eux pour rompre le lien.

\- Lilith reconnu Magnus

Elle maintient Magnus avec sa magie contre le mur tout en s'approchant de lui,

\- Tue-moi si ça te fait plaisir mais ne fais rien à Alec et Izzy supplia Magnus

\- Si je ne crains pas d'être en conflit avec ton père, je l'aurai déjà fait. Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient déclara Lilith

\- Prends ton hibou mais laisse-nous tranquille décréta Magnus

Elle le relâcha avant de prendre Jace avec elle, elle se stoppa en se tournant vers Alec. Elle fronça les sourcils en souriant sournoisement,

\- Je reviendrai pour reprendre cet enfant de la prophétie, son pouvoir me sera très utile déclara Lilith en partant avec Jace

Alec se réveilla un peu plus tard et vit que Jace avait disparu, il se tourna vers Magnus qui était en train de réparer sa baie vitrée.

\- Magnus, que s'est-il passé et où est Jace interrogea Alec

\- Lilith l'a emmené, je suis désolé c'était vous ou lui s'excusa Magnus

Isabelle éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Alec, il la consola en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas nous allons le retrouver rassura Alec

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

Pendant ce temps à Idris, Clary était dans une cellule qui s'ouvrit sur sa mère et Jia. Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, Jia s'approcha d'elles.

\- Tu peux partir Clary, Imogène nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé expliqua Jia

\- Comment va-t-elle questionna Clary

\- Elle va bien, Alec Lightwood-Bane a réussi à la soigner à temps répondit Jia

\- Il a dû appeler l'archange Raphaël pour sauver l'inquisitrice pensa Clary

Jia réfléchit en la regardant avant de s'approcher encore plus vers elle,

\- Je sais que tu peux créer des runes qui ne sont pas dans le livre Gris, j'aurais besoin de ta capacité sur le sujet déclara Jia

La consule les emmena dans une salle où le corps de Valentin était exposé, Clary acquiesça de la tête en voyant le corps.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, car il erre dans une damnation éternelle signala Clary

\- Essaye malgré tout décréta Jia

Clary traça une rune sur la poitrine de son géniteur, l'éclairage commença à vaciller dans la pièce. Le corps de Valentin commença à vaciller et il se mit à hurler dans un cri inhumain, l'ancien chef cracha de la terre sur le sol. Il sourit en voyant qu'il était revenu à la vie,

\- Valentin Morgenstern, nous avons des questions à vous poser déclara Jia

\- Mais je ne répondrai qu'à ma fille et ma femme ricana Valentin

\- Je crois que les anges ne l'ont pas assez torturé dans la damnation éternelle souligna Clary

La rousse se délecta de l'expression de peur et d'horreur sur le visage de Valentin, Jocelyn hocha la tête vers Jia qui accepta de les laisser seul. Elles se tournèrent vers Valentin qui sourit,

\- Nous voulons savoir ce que veut Lilith interrogea Jocelyn

\- Lorsque j'ai fait des expériences sur Jonathan, j'ai invoqué Lilith pour avoir un peu de son sang. Elle a bien voulu que je le lui donne en échange de quelque chose en retour répondit Valentin

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était interrogea Jocelyn

\- Un enfant, elle voulait un enfant et c'est pour ça qu'elle fera tout pour ramener Jonathan à la vie compris Clary

\- Tu es si perspicace ma fille sourit Valentin

Jocelyn furieuse gifla son ex-mari d'une gifle bien sentit, Valentin l'a regardé sans broncher.

\- Tu lui as donné mon fils s'exclama Jocelyn

\- Ne fais pas la mère éplorée Jocelyn, tu l'as abandonnée à son sort depuis qu'il est né alors que moi je l'ai rendu fort se vanta Valentin

\- Le pire des parents vous revient à tous les deux, ne me regarde pas comme ça maman tu m'as enlevé mes souvenirs jusqu'à mes dix-huit avant de m'abandonner dans le monde obscur sans préparation alors que si tu m'avais tout dit dès le départ j'aurai été mieux préparé accusa Clary d'un ton cinglant

\- Je voulais te protéger de ce monde et de Valentin s'excusa Jocelyn

\- De te protéger plutôt rectifia Clary

Jia entra dans la pièce, Valentin profita de la situation pour donner un coup de boule à Jocelyn. Il prit Clary en otage avant de marcher à travers les couloirs, des gardes vinrent lui tirer dessus avec des arbalètes. L'ancien chef se rendit compte qu'il était devenu immortel grâce à sa fille, elle ouvrit une brèche dans le mur et saisit l'occasion que sa vision était focalisée sur la ville d'Idris. Elle lui enleva la rune ce qui le tomber à genoux,

\- Non, je ne veux pas retourner à la damnation éternelle supplia Valentin

\- T'aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant t'en prendre à l'ange Ithuriel ironisa Clary

\- Tu es une vraie Morgenstern reconnu Valentin

\- Je suis aussi une Fairchirld renchérit Clary

Valentin mourut une seconde fois à ses pieds, elle se tourna vers un garde qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Pitié aidez-moi supplia Clary

Le garde enleva son casque et révéla Jace qui lui sourit d'un air mauvais, Jocelyn arriva avec Jia, trop tard pour rattraper Clary qui fut enlevé par Jace. Alec et Isabelle reçurent un message de feu sur l'enlèvement de Clary par Jace, Magnus entra dans le bureau au même moment.

\- Tu as l'air en manque de café remarqua Isabelle

\- Pas pour moi, j'ai déjà bu six tasses d'affilés et c'est amplement suffisant. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour faire revenir Jace, j'ai demandé un transfert de magie de certains sorciers pour que je puisse retirer le contrôle de Lilith sur Jace expliqua Magnus

\- Ce transfert n'est pas dangereux s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non rassure-toi ce n'est pas dangereux rassura Magnus en lui caressant la joue

L'oméga posa sa main sur celle de son Alpha, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement sous le regard souriant d'Isabelle.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux gloussèrent Isabelle en faisant la moue

Alec rougit ce qui fit sourire Magnus, le sorcier embrassa chastement son mari avant d'embrasser sa belle-sœur et de partir rapidement. Aucun sorcier ne vint voir Magnus à part Catarina,

\- Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit là questionna Magnus en jetant un ingrédient dans son chaudron

\- Magnus, Lorenzo a menacé tous les sorciers de ne pas t'aider. J'aurais bien aimé t'aider tu le sais mais j'ai Madzie déclara Catarina

\- Bon sang et comment je fais moi pour ça s'écria Magnus en ratant sa potion

\- Loin de moi l'idée de t'enfoncer mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ton père est le seul qui pourrait t'aider à avoir plus de pouvoir souligna Catarina

\- Je préfère mourir de la main de Lilith que lui demander son aide gronda Magnus d'un ton froid

Catarina mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de partir, Magnus alla confondre Lorenzo.

\- Je ne voulais pas que mon peuple t'aide, je ne suis pas sous le charme d'Alec Lightwood de même qu'il soit l'élu de la prophétie ne m'importe pas déclara Lorenzo

\- Si nous ne faisons rien Lilith risque de ramener Jonathan à la vie et il sera un fléau dans notre monde avertis Magnus

\- Je n'ai rien contre Lilith, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Tout ce que je veux c'est de te voir supplier et mendier pour avoir mon aide, toi le « Roi Divin proche de Dieu » se moqua Lorenzo

Magnus s'énerva et fit projeter sa magie sur Lorenzo, ce dernier répliqua en commençant une bataille de magie. L'immortel projeta une boule de feu encore plus forte que la sienne ce qui mit fin à la bataille,

\- Tu es fini Bane, les anciens vont te destituer de ton poste ricana Lorenzo

\- Si tu es encore en vie après que Lilith nous aura tous tuer par ta faute accusa Magnus en s'engouffrant dans un portail

Alec rejoignit son mari pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé,

\- Je suppose que cela à échouer conclu Alec

\- Je suis désolé Alexander s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais invoquer Gabriel pour qu'il puisse m'aider à combattre ce démon déclara Alec

L'archer était sur le point de rentrer dans le salon quand son mari l'interpella,

\- Je connais un moyen pour sauver Jace décréta Magnus

\- Lequel demanda Alec

\- Mon père pourrait m'aider à avoir plus de pouvoir pour libérer Jace expliqua Magnus

Alec était éberlué avant de secouer la tête de négation à l'encontre de son mari, il refusa qu'il s'en aille à Édom.

\- Je refuse Magnus, je refuse que tu te sacrifie pour Jace. Je vais appeler l'archange Gabriel pour m'aider et tout ira bien refusa Alec

\- Alexander, c'est le seul moyen. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, tu as perdu ton parabataï par ma faute commenta Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Magnus, j'aurai dû faire attention à Jace. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de partir et de te sacrifier à la place réfuta Alec

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement, l'oméga fondit dans ses bras. Le sorcier l'emmena dans la chambre et lui fit l'amour passionnément, il caressa le front de son oméga endormit. Il l'embrassa sur le front, claqua des doigts pour s'habiller et se rendit dans son atelier. L'immortel commença à tracer le pentagramme et souffla,

\- Tu pars comme un voleur après m'avoir fait l'amour accusa une voix masculine

L'asiatique se retourna pour voir Alec habillé d'une chemise de Magnus qui était trop grande pour lui, il le rejoint

\- Alexander, je reviens ce n'est qu'Édom tenta Magnus pour rassurer son mari

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que ton père va demander en échange d'avoir plus de pouvoir, je ne veux pas que tu partes sanglota Alec en le frappant sur son torse

\- Mon amour souffla Magnus en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras

Alec pleura en s'agrippant à sa chemise, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front tout en le consolant.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera, je reviendrai toujours pour toi mon amour. Je te le promets, tu es mon cœur et ma vie confessa Magnus

Le noiraud enfouit son visage dans son torse, il se retira et hocha la tête en acceptant qu'il parte pour Édom, l'élu se concentra et mit son pouvoir dans la plume.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça te protégera là-bas renifla Alec

Magnus acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le relâcher, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des flammes. Il pénétra le pentagramme en grimaçant de douleur,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus répondit Alec les larmes aux yeux

Les flammes disparurent en emportant Magnus, Alec tomba par terre en pleurs. Des bras vinrent le consoler, il se laissa aller dans les bras d'Haniel.

\- Haniel, dis-moi qu'il va revenir demanda Alec en pleurs

\- Il va revenir, rassure-toi mais pour le moment il faut te ressaisir. Jace a besoin de toi avertis Haniel

Alec sécha ses larmes et hocha la tête, il se rendit à l'institut pour rassembler les équipements. Pendant ce temps Magnus était à Édom et se rendit au château de son père, il entra dans la pièce.

\- QUI OSE PÉNÉTRER DANS LA DEMEURE D'ASMODÉE SANS AUTORISATION s'exclama une voix lugubre

Le sorcier failli rouler des yeux, s'avança et regarda autour de lui, il tomba sur un homme avec un visage humain, une peau pâle d'apparence étirée et tendue, laissant voir ses os, et ce qui ressemblait à une couronne de barbelés sur sa tête. Il se mit à sourire en montrant de dents pointues et tranchantes,

\- Mon cœur s'emballerai presque en te voyant sourit l'homme tout en s'approchant de Magnus

Le démon fit un grand écart sur le côté pour éviter des livres et regarda Magnus devant lui,

\- N'est-ce pas mon fils prodigue ou est-ce que mes yeux me jouerait des tours sourit Asmodée en révélant ses yeux de chats semblables à ceux de Magnus

Le prince des enfers prit son fils dans ses bras ce qui fit grimacer ce dernier,

\- Je te salue père salua Magnus

\- Mon fils Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Greenwich venu me voir. Mon fils qui s'aventure ici à Édom ricana Asmodée en le lâchant

\- Je suis le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et non de Greenwich rectifia Magnus

\- Excuse-moi j'ai manqué de tact et puis tu ne me tiens pas informé de ta vie comme tu ne me téléphone pas ni ne m'écrit et ni même un petit sacrifice occasionnel railla Asmodée

\- Je suis désolé mais vue la manière dont on s'est quitté, je ne voyais pas d'occasion rétorqua Magnus

\- Si tu es ici c'est parce que tu as retrouvé la raison conclu Asmodée

\- À quel propos interrogea Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu as quitté la seule personne qui t'aimait vraiment accusa Asmodée

\- Tu crois que je suis venu pour m'excuser ironisa Magnus

\- Un démon peut toujours espérer non ? Je suis celui qui t'a fait sortit de la pauvreté et de la noirceur qui te rongeait, et qui t'ai fait devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui gronda Asmodée

\- Je suis ce que je suis car j'ai vu ce que tu es, un prince des enfers accusa Magnus froidement

\- Ça ne te gênait pas à l'époque rappela Asmodée en le lorgnant

\- J'étais encore un enfant à l'époque corrigea Magnus

Le démon fit un regard d'agacement et recula en observant sa progéniture,

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici gronda Asmodée d'une voix irrité

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aides demanda Magnus

Il le toisa avant de s'énerver,

\- TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE T'AIDE APRÈS ÊTRE VENU CHEZ MOI ET M'AVOIR INSULTER fulmina Asmodée en faisant exploser sa magie

Magnus se campa sur ses pieds en se faisant propulser par la magie de son père, la plume d'Alec le protégea un peut, ce qui le fit se redresser.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu critiqua Asmodée

\- Pour le genre de personne qui pense davantage à son fils qu'à sa fierté de démon peut-être informa Magnus

Pendant ce temps Alec avait rejoint l'institut et discutait avec sa mère par téléphone, elle avait trouvé avec Luke la cachette de Lilith en suivant le sang de Clary.

\- Izzy est en route pendant que je rassemble des armes avertis Alec

\- Amène-moi une épée déclara Maryse

\- Non maman, Izzy n'est pas là pour la gestion de l'institut alors tu devras le faire pendant que nous allons délivrer Clary et Jace réfuta Alec

\- D'accord mais faites attention à vous. Magnus n'est pas encore revenu demanda Maryse

\- Pas encore mais je pense qu'il sera là à temps pensa Alec

\- Il va faire une entrée dramatique sourit Maryse

Alec sourit et coupa la communication pour se rendre sur le toit, il s'envola pour voir Sachiel en lévitation.

\- Sachiel appela Alec

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter mais sache que si tu veux récupérer Jace, il faudra que tu utilises la lumière qui est en toi pour le libérer du démon révéla Sachiel

\- Entendu répondit Alec

Le noiraud rejoignit sa sœur et les autres qui l'attendait, ils organisèrent un plan pour libérer Clary et Jace. Alec se dirigea vers une allée et vit Jace qui lui barrait le chemin,

\- Bonjour parabataï salua Jace avec un sourire mauvais

Pendant ce temps Magnus avait expliqué à son père ce qu'il se passait, Asmodée était en train de feuilleter un livre.

\- Un soupçon de magie démoniaque pourrait m'aider à libérer mon ami de l'entrave de Lilith renseigna Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que Lilith revienne assouvir sa domination sur nous. Édom n'est pas Marseille mais au moins je vis bien mieux sans elle dans les parages souligna Asmodée en refermant son livre

Magnus se pinça l'arête du nez, il joua avec la plume d'Alec ce qui lui donna du courage.

\- Dis-moi ton prix demanda Magnus

\- Mon prix répéta Asmodée en observant son fils

\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai à part régner à tes côtés proposa Magnus

Le démon se mit à ricaner sournoisement, il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'asseoir sur le trône.

\- J'accepte de t'aider, je pense que ta punition de te tourmenter un peu est suffisant sourit Asmodée

\- Je ne comprends pas questionna Magnus confus

\- Je vais te donner le pouvoir que tu veux pour libérer ton ami car tu m'as donné la plus grande des récompenses mon fils se réjouit Asmodée

Le sorcier regarda son père avant de serrer la plume d'Alec, Asmodée sourit encore plus.

\- Tu es devenu le Roi Divin proche du créateur en te liant avec l'élu de la prophétie, une vengeance contre mes frères et sœurs ricana Asmodée

\- Comme je suis ton fils, ça te réjouit que je sois devenu le roi divin déduisit Magnus

\- Tu m'as rendu fier quand je l'ai appris, Lucifer lui-même m'a félicité pour ça. Là où tous ceux ont échoué, tu y es arrivé. Je ressens son pouvoir couler en toi, te rendant plus puissant gloussa Asmodée

\- Alors vas-tu m'aider demanda Magnus

\- Avec joie mon fils, de voir la face de Lilith enchaîné à Édom en sachant que mon fils est le Roi Divin gloussa Asmodée d'une joie malsaine

Au même moment Alec était en train de combattre Jace, le démon à l'intérieur de Jace prit le dessus sur le blond. Alec essaya de lui faire reprendre le dessus, le démon ria à sa tentative.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Magnus en rut et la protection de Clary. Bisous glacés. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oh crois-moi Asmodée va intervenir autrement mais chut tu vas comprendre plus tard allez je te laisse avoir un hémorragie nasale**

**LolliOta; Oh ne t'en fais pas tu le verra dans quatre chapitre et Asmodée va intervenir allez encore une hémorragie nasale dans ce chapitre XD**

**Alec Barton: " Satan était encore emprisonné et maudissait ses filles" Oh tu vas arrêter de bouder en plus vaux mieux que tu ne sotes pas au vu qu'il va avoir avalanche dans ce chapitre trés chaud **

**Lvaigne 126: J'espère que ça ira pour toi allez une de tes idées dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec était en train d'esquiver les coups d'épée de Jace et tira une flèche, le démon qui possédait Jace attrapa la flèche et se mit à ricaner d'une joie malsaine. Il sauta sur l'oméga et le plaqua contre le mur ce qui le fit gémir de douleur, le démon était sûr de planter la flèche dans le corps d'Alec, quand ce dernier réussit à se dégager et étendit ses ailes pour le repousser en faisant une vague de vent violent. Le noiraud vola jusqu'au démon et le coinça contre le mur, il supplia Jace de se réveiller mais le démon le critiqua en lui rappelant que son parabataï était enfermé et qu'il ne pourrait pas remonter à la surface. Alec serra les dents avant de se faire plaquer au sol par le blond, il cria de douleur à cause de ses ailes. Pendant ce temps Luke, Simon et Isabelle se firent arrêter par les disciples de Lilith qui les attendaient dans le hall, la jeune femme conseilla à Simon de partir vers les appartements de la reine des enfers pour libérer Clary. L'Alpha fit luire ses yeux de loup-garou en même temps que la jeune brune défit son fouet, les disciples se transformaient en démons et les attaquaient. Entre-temps Alec était en train d'esquiver les attaques du démon, il remercia intérieurement les entraînements avec Amenadiel car cela était en train de l'aider à dominer le démon. Il réfléchit à un moyen de faire revenir son frère, il repensa aux paroles de Sachiel à son encontre. Il mit au point un plan pour libérer son frère, il s'envola légèrement dans les airs en utilisant son arc et ses flèches pour l'amener où il voulait qu'il soit en l'entourant de celles-ci. Le démon serra les dents devant le piège que lui tendait le noiraud en l'emprisonnant dans un genre de cage de flèche, l'oméga atterrit sur le sol et se concentra pour utiliser son pouvoir divin. Malheureusement le démon s'échappa en sautant par-dessus la cage, il prit une des flèches d'Alec et fonça sur lui. L'archer se laissa prendre avant de le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule, le démon le renversa en le bloquant. Le démon sourit sadiquement,

\- On dit que la personne qui deviendra ton Alpha sera le prochain Roi Divin proche de Dieu, je ne vais pas te tuer car tu seras utile à ma reine. Je tuerai ton cher mari devant tes yeux lentement pour te faire souffrir ricana le démon

Alec se mit à sourire aussi ce qui déstabilisa le démon,

\- Tu es tombé dans mon piège, pardonne-moi Jace déclara Alec

L'oméga agrippa la nuque de Jace et l'embrassa, il força le démon qui avala légèrement son pouvoir divin. Le démon le repoussa et se mit à crier de douleur, le pouvoir divin d'Alec était en train de le consumer de l'intérieur. Alec se releva et s'approcha de lui encore une fois et l'enlaça en lui transmettant son pouvoir, le démon hurla de douleur en laissant de la cendre sortir de la bouche et des yeux de Jace. Le noiraud le relâcha en reculant, le blond cria de douleur en secouant la tête,

\- ALEC cria une voix masculine

Alec leva les yeux pour voir Magnus présent ce qui le soulagea, le sorcier se concentra sur ses pouvoirs avant de les jeter sur le blond. Jace se fit projeter contre le mur, il vomit une quantité de cendres noires au même moment Lilith ressenti que la connexion était rompue avec son hibou

\- NON cria Lilith

Jace reprit ses esprits et vit avec effroi son parabataï par terre dans les bras de son beau-frère, il se précipita sur lui affoler.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je suis épuisé c'est tout, j'ai réussi à te ramener à la surface et c'est Magnus qui a fait le reste expliqua Alec avec un sourire rassurant

Le blond lui caressa la joue, Alec fouilla dans sa poche et lui donna son collier de plume. Jace eut les larmes aux yeux et le remit autour de son cou,

\- Je vais aller aider les autres déclara Jace

\- Vas-y, je m'occupe de lui rassura Magnus

Jace hocha la tête et alla dans le hall, il commença à massacrer les disciples de Lilith avant de saluer rapidement Isabelle et Luke. Entre-temps Simon était arrivé vers les appartements de Lilith, il vint discrètement près de Clary

\- Je t'ai manqué sourit Simon

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, détache-moi demanda Clary

\- D'accord accepta Simon

Elle lui expliqua un plan pour briser le cercueil de Jonathan, elle provoqua Lilith et la soumit à sa rune de lumière.

\- MAINTENANT SIMON ordonna Clary

Simon cassa le cercueil de Jonathan sous les cris de Lilith, elle essaya de le stopper. Clary traça une rune dans sa main et l'envoya sur Lilith, celle-ci recula avant de se faire exploser. Tout l'immeuble se mit à trembler ce qui rendit inquiet tout le monde à l'intérieur, Jace arriva devant l'ancien salon de Lilith, maintenant détruit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux inquiets au sujet de Clary, il vit une main remonter à la surface avant de l'aider à remonter. Simon tenait Clary d'une main et les remonter tous les deux. Ils eurent peur en voyant Jace, ce dernier comprit la situation et leva les mains.

\- Je suis redevenu normal rassura Jace

\- Où sont Lilith et Jonathan questionna Simon

\- Je ne sais pas, quand je suis arrivé c'était comme ça expliqua Jace

\- Allons rejoindre les autres déclara Clary

Ils se rendirent dans le hall, la rousse alla dans les bras de son père adoptif. Luke la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, Isabelle ayant les larmes aux yeux s'approcha de Jace et lui mit une gifle assez forte.

\- Ne dis plus jamais que tu veux mourir espèce de crétin blond sans cervelle, j'étais inquiète pour toi sanglota Isabelle en se réfugiant dans ses bras

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Jace

Ils allèrent rejoindre le couple qui était en train de s'embrasser dans la ruelle, Jace roula des yeux en les voyants enlacés.

\- Au moins il y en a certains qui profitent de la situation remarqua Jace

\- Tu es jaloux blondi, tu n'as qu'à rouler des pelles à biscuit à part si tu as peur que Luke te morde les fesses nargua Magnus

Jace se renfrogna alors que Clary rougit légèrement, Luke fit un sourire amusé avec Isabelle et Alec. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Maryse enlaça ses enfants et pleura légèrement dans les bras de Jace.

\- J'étais si inquiète pour toi, ne me fais plus une frayeur pareille demanda Maryse en caressant la joue de son fils adoptif

\- Je m'excuse, je ne recommencerai plus jamais promis Jace

\- Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil est nécessaire pour faire tomber toutes ses émotions conseilla Luke

Tout le monde était d'accord avec Luke et alla se reposer, Alec sortit du portail avec Magnus en rentrant dans leur loft. Le noiraud s'assit dans le canapé épuisé par la soirée, le sorcier s'assit près de lui et l'attira vers lui.

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus

\- Pas trop, je suis tellement épuisé par la soirée de ce soir. Tu as pu réussir à obtenir les pouvoirs auprès de ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé en échange questionna Alec

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire mais mon père ne m'a rien demandé, le fait de devenir le Roi divin est déjà une récompense pour lui comme c'est une gifle auprès de Dieu expliqua Magnus

Alec l'enlaça dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils allèrent dans leur lit pour s'endormir. Le lendemain Alec était dans le lit avec son mari, il le vit endormi ce qui le fit sourire. Il se réjouit d'être devenu le seul à être marié avec le Grand Magnus Bane, il s'avança vers son visage pour l'embrasser chastement, les lèvres de son amant remuaient ce qui le fit écarquiller des yeux et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Alec rougit légèrement devant le sourire amoureux de Magnus,

\- Tu me fais me réveiller comme la belle aux bois dormants gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus, ce conte ne peut pas être réel en plus c'est assez idiot que la princesse épouse le premier venu qui l'embrasse après cent ans de sommeil railla Alec

\- Tu sais dans cette version, le prince l'avait violé en lui faisant deux enfants, l'un des enfants lui avait sucé le doigt où elle avait été piquée ainsi elle fut réveillée relata Magnus

\- Encore plus glauque grimaça Alec d'horreur

Le sorcier lui sourit et lui bécota un baiser avant de se lever, ils se préparaient pour la journée. Alec était en train de faire le petit déjeuner pendant que Magnus terminait de se maquiller, l'immortel s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Mags je suis en train de cuisiner et si tu ne veux pas avoir un petit déjeuner brûlé, il faudra que tu attendes pour ce que tu es en train de me faire soupira Alec d'aise

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire d'après toi gloussa Magnus

\- Eh bien tu es en train de me distraire avec tes baisers dans le cou gloussa Alec

\- Je peux faire plus tu sais, ça implique, moi à l'intérieur de toi et toi en train de crier de plaisir comme la dernière fois pendant que tu étais dans mon bureau en tenue de secrétaire relata Magnus

\- Ça t'a vraiment plus que je me sois habillé en secrétaire pour toi sourit Alec

\- Oh que oui, en plus c'est un peu mon fantasme de voir un homme s'habiller comme une femme et vice-versa révéla Magnus

Alec gloussa légèrement et se retourna pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus claqua des doigts pour éteindre le feu. Il coinça son amant contre le plan de travail, l'asiatique le porta sur le plan et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avant de le déshabiller lentement. L'oméga l'attira encore plus près de lui, Magnus l'avait déshabillé et était en train de suçoter son téton dans sa bouche.

\- Alec on a besoin… OH BON SANG s'écria Jace en se couvrant les yeux

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh s'exclama Isabelle

Clary et Simon qui étaient avec eux se retournèrent gêner, Isabelle sourit malicieusement en les voyant. Alec remit son t-shirt rapidement,

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez demanda Alec en rougissant

\- Eh bien nous avons besoin de toi pour une mission déclara Jace

\- Mouais vous auriez pu frapper à la porte avant d'entrer gronda Magnus

Alec embrassa son amant légèrement pour le calmer avant de suivre sa fratrie et les deux autres, il était en train de réfléchir concernant le fantasme de son mari. Ils poursuivaient un soldat fée qui s'était échappé du Gard, Jace courait derrière lui avant de l'affronter. Les deux s'affrontaient quand le blond arriva à le stopper, Alec et les autres arrivaient très vite en les rejoignant. Isabelle le menotta avant de rentrer,

\- Bien on rentre maintenant déclara Jace en fronçant le nez par l'odeur des égouts

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, contactèrent Jia qui leur signala que des prisonniers s'étaient échappés du Gard lorsque Valentin avait mis en branle-bas la prison. Isabelle rassembla tout le monde avec Alec,

\- L'ENCLAVE NOUS FAIT PARVENIR UNE NOUVELLE COMME QUOI DES PRISONNIERS SE SONT ÉCHAPPER DU GARD, ILS COMPTENT SUR NOUS POUR LES RATTRAPER ET LES ENVOYER DE NOUVEAU EN PRISON. ALORS JE COMPTE SUR VOUS POUR FAIRE DES RECHERCHES SUR SES PRISONNIERS déclara Isabelle à l'ensemble de l'institut

Tous à part Jace et Alec ainsi que Clary répondirent de façon positive à sa demande, Alec retourna dans le bureau accompagné de sa sœur. Ils firent le travail rapidement pour qu'Isabelle puisse retourner dans la salle des armes, l'oméga mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure en regardant sa sœur en train de réparer une arme.

\- Tu as besoin de moi demanda Isabelle

\- Hum, tu te souviens ce que je t'avais demandé la dernière fois rappela Alec

\- Oui bien sûr, je suppose que tu veux racheter autre chose pour Magnus pensa Isabelle en le regardant

\- Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider proposa Alec

\- Si tu me racontes plus tard, je serais disposé à t'aider gloussa Isabelle

Le noiraud roula des yeux et accepta la proposition de sa sœur, ils firent les magasins ce qui avait fait rougir Alec sur certains articles que sa sœur l'avait forcé à acheter.

\- Magnus ne te résistera pas avec ça sourit Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- D'ailleurs j'ai quelques idées pour que tu le fasses craquer encore plus sourit Isabelle

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Alec curieux

Isabelle fit un sourire malicieux avant de lui expliquer ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, ils rentraient très vite à l'institut. Plus tard grâce à l'aide d'Isabelle, Magnus était coincé à l'institut pour qu'il puisse se préparer, Magnus rentra au loft assez tard ayant été retenu par sa belle-sœur.

\- Je suis rentré averti Magnus

Il vit que le salon était plongé dans le noir, la lumière s'alluma sur Alec rougissant habiller d'un manteau qui cachait ses vêtements.

\- Assieds-toi sur la chaise s'il te plaît demanda Alec en désignant la chaise

Magnus s'assit sur la chaise désignée, il leva un sourcil en voyant son amant venir l'attacher avec des menottes. Alec recula et dévoila ce qu'il portait à savoir une robe lolita gothique, la mâchoire de Magnus s'écrasa par terre devant l'habit de son amant. Ce dernier avait un corsage avec une jupe bouffante ainsi que des porte-jarretelles ce qui donna de l'imagination à Magnus sur ce que son mari portait comme sous-vêtements, le sorcier déglutit et tira sur les menottes.

\- Que comptes-tu faire en m'attachant ainsi demanda Magnus avec les pupilles dilatées

\- Ça sourit Alec

Le noiraud commença à danser langoureusement en allumant une musique, il bougea ses hanches doucement en chantant d'une voix angélique et envoûtante.

_\- I'm bringing sexy back. __Them__ other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special, what's behind your back ? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Take it to the bridge. Dirty babe, you see these shackles. Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way. Take it to the chorus. Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it. Come to the back, go ahead, be gone with it. VIP, go ahead be gone with it. Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it. __You see what you working with__, go ahead be gone with it. Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it. You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it. __Come here child__, go ahead be gone with it. And get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it_, chanta Alec en même temps que la chanson **(1)**

Alec était en train de se déshabiller doucement tout en enlevant son corset, il s'approcha de son amant et s'assit sur ses jambes avant de bouger dessus. Magnus déglutit en serrant la mâchoire,

\- Alexander siffla Magnus

L'oméga se releva et bougeant ses hanches en se laissant aller sur la musique, la musique changea de nouveau ce qui le fit bouger encore plus sensuellement. Il passa une main sur son torse nu,

_\- We can get down like there's no one around. __We'll__ keep on __rockin'__ (__We'll__ keep on __rockin'__). __We'll__ keep on __rockin'__ (Keep on __rockin'__). Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing. They keep watching (__They__ keep watching) Keep watching. Feels like the crowd __is__ saying. Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme, More. Gimme, Gimme more. Gimme, Gimme more. __Gimme, More. Gimme, Gimme more,_ chanta Alec en se mettant à genoux pour danser tout en chantant **(2)**

Magnus serra les dents devant le strip-tease que son amant était train de faire, Alec enleva chaque partie de sa robe avant de se retrouver avec un string et un porte-jarretelles. Le noiraud s'assit sur les jambes de son amant en le détachant,

\- Tu as aimé sourit Alec

\- Je vais te massacrer Alexander articula Magnus en agrippant ses fesses

L'oméga glapit de surprise avant de voir les yeux rouges de son Alpha, il déglutit en comprenant que celui-ci était en rut. L'Alpha lécha ses lèvres et embrassa son amant durement avant de l'emmener dans la chambre, il le jeta sur le lit. Alec leva les yeux devant son Alpha, ce dernier lui attrapa les chevilles et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. L'odeur de Magnus avait changé pour être plus épicé et plus sauvage signe qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même, le sorcier retourna son amant sur le ventre et arracha son string pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il écarta les fesses de son amant et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de son anus pour s'abreuver du miel qui s'écoulait, Alec serra les draps sous le plaisir. Magnus faisait coulisser sa langue à l'intérieur d'Alec en grognant de plaisir, il rajouta deux doigts ce qui le fit sursauter. L'immortel coulissa les deux doigts avant d'en mettre un troisième en lui, il bougea quelques minutes avant de retirer ses doigts pour le pénétrer. L'Alpha se lécha les lèvres et agrippa les hanches de son amant et bougea à l'intérieur de lui, Alec cria de plaisir en posant sa tête sur les draps sous l'assaut de son Alpha. L'asiatique le fit se retourner sur le dos pour qu'il lui fasse face, il le pénétra de nouveau en bougeant avec sauvagerie ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir encore plus fort. Magnus s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, Alec l'agrippa dans ses bras et commença à sentir sa jouissance avant de jouir sur leur ventre à tous les deux. L'intimité d'Alec se resserra sur le sexe de Magnus, l'Alpha grogna animalement et continua de bouger en Alec. L'oméga fut rapidement dur sous les assauts de son amant, le noiraud l'attira et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Je…t'aime…Magnus confessa Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

Magnus écarquilla les yeux et l'embrassa encore plus amoureusement, il bougea de plus en plus rapidement en lui avant de jouir en faisant grossir son nœud, encore plus que d'habitude. L'oméga couina de plaisir et jouit encore une fois, sans le savoir il s'évanouit une minute avant de se réveiller sous les déhanchements de son amant. Il lui caressa le dos et gémit de plaisir, Magnus bougea en lui avant de le faire se tourner sur le ventre. Il regarda sa marque d'accouplement orner la nuque d'Alec,

**\- À moi **gronda Magnus en se penchant pour le mordre

Alec cria de plaisir et de douleur sous la morsure de son Alpha, ce dernier le mordit un peu partout sur le corps ne se contrôlant plus. Magnus jouis encore une fois en lui tout en faisant éclater son nœud, Alec se déversa à son tour sur le lit avant de somnoler dans les bras de son mari. Le lendemain l'archer se réveilla avec le corps en feu, il vit que Magnus était endormi près de lui serein ce qui le fit sourire. Le sorcier se réveilla et l'embrassa tendrement, Alec ronronna dans ses bras. Le noiraud décida de se lever pour aller se préparer pour aller à l'institut, il sortit des draps quand il entendit un halètement de frayeur. Il tourna la tête pour voir les yeux effrayés de Magnus sur son corps, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir des marques de morsure sur son corps ainsi que des ecchymoses sur ses hanches.

\- Par les diables de l'enfer, Alexander je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus horrifié

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Tu étais en rut, c'est tout à fait normal rassura Alec en s'approchant de lui

\- Mais…coupa Magnus

\- Pas de mais, j'ai aimé encore plus vu que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça. Si c'était à refaire alors je le ferai encore Magnus, je t'aime et j'aime toutes les parties de toi du démoniaque à l'angélique, c'est ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es confia Alec

Magnus en eut les larmes aux yeux et agrippa la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement, Alec sourit et alla se préparer. Il vola pour aller à l'institut, il arriva et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Sa sœur le regarda avec malice, Jace était présent dans la pièce.

\- La soirée était chaude gloussa Isabelle

\- Il était en rut quand j'ai terminé ma danse rougit Alec

\- Oh et comment c'était demanda Isabelle

\- Ah Izzy grimaça Jace

\- Je veux savoir tu n'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles ricana Isabelle

Alec rougit encore plus et raconta les détails de sa soirée, Jace fit un visage pâle avant de se frotter les oreilles alors qu'Isabelle eut les yeux brillants.

\- Oh ça veut dire que tu pourrais être enceinte conclu Isabelle

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais être enceinte, mais bon si c'était le cas j'adorerai sourit Alec en touchant son ventre plat

Clary entra dans la pièce, elle avait une main sur son épaule. Jace se leva pour rejoindre sa petite amie,

\- Clary, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Jace

\- Juste cette rune qui me fait mal répondit Clary en montrant la rune que lui avait faite Lilith

\- C'est une rune démoniaque intervint une voix

Alec tourna la tête pour voir Anaël, il sourit en le voyant présent avant de regarder la rousse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une rune démoniaque fait sur toi demanda Alec

\- C'est Lilith qui l'a tracé sur moi, ça fait un mal de chien grimaça Clary

\- Il faut bloquer cette rune par un moyen angélique averti Anaël

\- Tu penses qu'une de mes plumes pourrait le faire questionna Alec

\- Fais-le répondit Anaël

Jace regarda la forme floue de l'ange et reconnu Anaël qui était en train de converser avec Alec, le noiraud souffla et fit sortir ses ailes qui s'étendirent dans le bureau.

\- Clary, il faut que tu t'asseyes pour que je puisse retirer cette rune et Jace je voudrais que tu arraches une de mes plumes ensuite tu devras tenir Clary demanda Alec

Son parabataï hocha la tête et prit l'une de ses plumes après qu'Alec se soit concentré sur son pouvoir divin, le chasseur se tourna vers Anaël.

\- Par contre j'aurai besoin de toi pour sceller la rune proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr mais je te rappelle que je ne suis pas très puissant contrairement aux archanges sourit Anaël en s'approchant d'eux

Alec posa sa plume sur la rune, l'ange posa sa main sur celle d'Alec. Ils se concentrèrent pour sceller la rune, Clary ressentit une chaleur douce à l'intérieur d'elle. Une douleur fulgurante la prit soudainement, elle se mit à crier de douleur en essayant de se dégager.

\- Alec interpella Jace en maintenant sa petite amie

L'élu des anges se concentra de plus en plus sur la rune, la rune se mit à saigner du sang noir. Anaël en voyant le sang noir arrêta le processus,

\- Ça ne suffira pas, elle va mourir si on continue conseilla Anaël

Alec retira sa main, la rune s'était estompée de moitié. Clary était à moitié évanoui dans les bras de Jace, le blond la ramena dans sa chambre. Alec l'accompagna et posa la main sur l'épaule de son parabataï,

\- Je suis désolé Jace, je voulais juste l'aider s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien Alec, je sais que tu voulais bien faire rassura Jace

Alec monta sur le toit en s'asseyant sur le bord, il senti qu'une main passait dans ses cheveux.

\- Haniel sourit Alec en la regardant

\- Tu te souviens de la chanson que je t'ai chantée une fois, je voudrais que tu la chantes demanda Haniel

Son protégé hocha la tête et regarda le ciel,

_\- Je suis arrivée au ciel. Mes souvenirs ne te parvenaient pas. Ils devenaient minuscules et disparaissaient dans le ciel. Des ballons multicolores. Je suis seule. Tu as tendrement serré ma main. C'était sans destination. Nuit sans étoiles, je ne regarderai pas vers les ombres du passé. Je veux sentir ta chaleur. Les larmes coulent, même si je suis troublée, je ne lâcherai pas cette main que je tiens. Parfois nous nous effondrons. Nous nous retournons lâchement. Mais une personne doit sûrement pouvoir découvrir quelque chose d'ici. Prends ma main. Nous sommes fragiles et imparfaits. Alors nous tiendrons toujours la main l'un de l'autre. Nuit sans étoiles, même si mes lèvres ne crachent que des plaintes. Je veux croire en ta chaleur. Amour sans fin, j'aime même tes contradictions. Tu es mon étoile qui luit. Nuit sans étoiles, je ne regarderai pas vers les ombres du passé. Je veux sentir ta chaleur. Les larmes coulent, même si je suis troublée, je ne lâcherai pas ce toi auquel je m'accroche. Nuit sans étoiles, même si mes lèvres ne crachent que des plaintes. Je veux croire en ta chaleur. Amour sans fin, j'aime même tes contradictions. Tu es mon étoile qui luit. Tu es mon étoile qui luit_ chanta Alec **(3)**

* * *

**1: Sexyback de justin Timberlake**

**2: Gimme More de Britney Spears**

**3: Starless Night de Olivia Inspir TRAPNEST (NANA) **

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'enlèvement de Magnus et la berceuse d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Oh j'ai bien fait de faire cette partie XD ne t'en fais pas tu vas comprendre avec Asmodée XD **

**Maia 0067: Réserve un stock avec ce que je réserve dans le chapitre 30 XD demain sera encore chaud allez je te laisse la suite**

**Alec Barton: "Satan claqua des dents en essayant de parler alors que les filles se réchauffaient avec du feu" On le sait on est maudits mais bon demain encore chaud dans le chapitre de demain XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec heureux s'étira en souriant, il renifla l'odeur de son Alpha parmi les draps. Il entendit un gloussement de la part de Magnus, le noiraud se retourna vers son amant et le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte l'observant. Magnus s'approcha de son mari et s'assit sur le lit, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils passèrent la matinée au lit, comme ils étaient tous deux en congés. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble avant de la terminer dans leur lit en faisant l'amour, le lendemain l'oméga se rendit par la voie des airs à l'institut. Jace était au moniteur en visionnant les images pour savoir s'il y avait une activité démoniaque, il sourit en sachant que son parabataï avait eu une excellente nuit la veille avec son mari. Alec lui fit un petit sourire discret avant de partir vers le bureau directorial, il entra dans la pièce pour voir sa sœur en train de discuter avec l'inquisitrice sur certains chasseurs qui voulaient être transféré à l'institut de New York. Elle accepta la plupart des chasseurs et d'autres non, ils discutaient avant de commencer leur travail tous les deux. Après un quart d'heure, les deux firent une pause avant de partir vers la cuisine. L'archer préféra faire sa propre cuisine au lieu de manger celle de sa sœur qui ne ressemblait à rien, Jace et Clary entraient dans la cuisine. Le blond comme à son habitude critiqua sa sœur, ils se chamaillaient sous les yeux amusés de Clary et d'Alec. L'élu de la prophétie entendit un bruit d'aile et tourna la tête pour voir Muriel près de lui, l'ange sourit en voyant ses deux protégés. Le chasseur sourit à l'ange, il regarda sa sœur qui était en train de frapper Jace. Ça fera un mois que Magnus avait été en rut, pendant quatre jours ils n'avaient fait que l'amour. Le noiraud avait espéré qu'avec ça qu'il aurait été enceint, mais il n'était pas tombé enceint ce qui l'avait déçu. Le sorcier l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils pourraient le faire autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient mais pour le moment ils allaient attendre, essentiellement pour trouver un moyen pour Clary. Celle-ci s'était fait graver une rune par Lilith, Magnus avait examiné la rune démoniaque et lui avait révélé que c'était une rune de liaison qui la reliait vitalement avec une autre personne. Alec avait scellé la rune avec sa plume, mais au cours du processus la rousse avait hurlé de douleur donc Alec c'était interrompu. Il n'avait réussi que partiellement a scellé la rune démoniaque, il tenta alors de discuter avec les anges qui ne pouvaient rien faire de leurs côtés. Aucun d'eux ne voulait contrarier Raziel et aussi ils ne devaient pas intervenir auprès des mortels, ils devaient chercher seuls avec qui elle était relié. Alec observa sa sœur avant de se tourner vers Muriel,

\- Dis-moi est-ce que tu vas tirer une flèche sur Izzy questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr, elle est destinée à être aimer et à aimer en retour déclara Muriel

\- Tu pourrais me dire qui est son âme-sœur demanda Alec

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir…hum…non nargua Muriel

\- Allez quoi ! Dis-le-moi se renfrogna Alec

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire parce que je sais que tu vas essayer de le tuer pour protéger Izzy rigola Muriel

Alec croisa les bras en boudant, Isabelle et Jace arrêtèrent de se chamailler en écoutant la conversation d'Alec avec Muriel.

\- Qui est-ce interrogea Isabelle

\- C'est Muriel répondit Jace en voyant la forme floue de l'ange

\- Oh l'ange de l'amour déduisit Isabelle

Muriel rigola devant la mine boudeuse de son protégé, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- La personne qui lui est destiné est quelqu'un qui va beaucoup l'aimer, celui qui fera son bonheur décréta Muriel

\- Personne à part Jace et moi ne ferraient son bonheur bouda Alec

\- Oui mais vous êtes ses frères signala Muriel

Il soupira en regardant sa petite sœur, Isabelle le regarda en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane, n'essaye pas d'interférer dans ma vie amoureuse. Je ne suis pas allé menacer Magnus moi, alors tu vas faire de même menaça Isabelle

\- Tout simplement parce que tu adores trop Magnus depuis le premier jour alors que moi je ne l'ai pas apprécié ajouta Jace

\- Tu dis ça parce que Magnus t'avait rembarré en disant qu'Alec était plus mignon que toi se moqua Isabelle

Jace se renfrogna à son tour en se souvenant de la scène, il était toujours celui qui était le plus beau dans leur trio et celui qu'on remarquait auprès de la gente féminine.

\- Tu parles Alec lui a tapé dans l'œil au premier regard sourit Jace

Alec rougit en pensant à son mari, les autres étaient amusés en le regardant. Ils discutaient avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés pour vaquer à leurs occupations, Alec était en pleine consultation des rapports quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne leva pas les yeux en entendant les talons claquer au sol,

\- Tu as finis ce que tu avais à faire dans la salle des armes questionna Alec

\- Tu me confonds avec ta sœur avertis une voix féminine

Il leva les yeux pour voir sa mère présente dans le bureau, il sourit à sa mère. Maryse s'assit en face de son fils,

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Maryse

\- Je vais bien, et toi à Idris questionna Alec

\- Ça va, enfin tu sais comment c'est souri Maryse

Alec sourit à sa mère, ils discutaient ensemble. Le soir même Alec rentra au loft et vit Magnus en train de mijoter une potion. Le sorcier vint l'embrasser amoureusement pour le saluer,

\- Alors ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, ma mère est ici pour un moment répondit Alec

\- Je lui enverrai un message de feu pour la prévenir du dîner, comment va biscuit questionna Magnus

\- Toujours pareil, Muriel est passée entre temps, elle a refusé de me dire qui était l'âme-sœur d'Izzy bouda Alec

Son mari explosa de rire en regardant la mine boudeuse d'Alec, ce dernier se renfrogna encore plus en croisant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Magnus râla Alec

\- Désolé mon chéri, mais je comprends pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas répondu à ta question sur le sujet. Parce que te connaissant tu irais le menacer avant même que cette pauvre Isabelle ait la moindre chance de rencontrer son âme-sœur gloussa Magnus

\- Oui mais moi je voulais savoir si son âme-sœur allait la rendre heureuse soupira Alec en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son mari

Magnus se leva et vint masser les épaules tendues d'Alec, le noiraud souffla d'aise. Le sorcier parsema son cou de baiser,

\- Ta sœur est assez grande pour ça et puis ce n'est pas le premier homme dans sa vie, en plus tu seras là pour elle. Maintenant arrêtons de parler de ta sœur pour en profiter tous les deux, ce soir je t'emmène à Barcelone pour manger un morceau qu'en dis-tu sayang susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je ne sais pas, tu devras me convaincre avec tes baisers sourit Alec

L'immortel gloussa et l'embrassa davantage avant de tourner la tête pour lui capturer les lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- D'accord pour Barcelone à condition que tu continues tes baisers, demanda Alec

\- D'accord promit Magnus en faisant un portail

Ils allaient à Barcelone pour dîner avant de rentrer chez eux, Magnus tint sa promesse et fit l'amour à son mari. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était dans le loft et donna la potion à son client, un portail s'ouvrit sur Catarina en tenue d'infirmière. Elle se jeta dans le canapé de son meilleur ami, ce dernier passa derrière elle et lui massa les épaules. Elle soupira d'aise,

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien soupira Catarina

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles si dur à l'hôpital, bien que tu sois sexy dans ta tenue d'infirmière sourit Magnus

\- J'aime aider les autres répondit Catarina

Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître du thé pour eux sachant que la jeune femme était en pause dans son travail,

\- Que puis-je pour toi ma chérie demanda Magnus

\- Dans quelques jours je dois aller à une conférence de médecin, le souci est que je n'ai personne pour garder Madzie alors est-ce que tu peux la garder pour moi si ça ne te dérange pas questionna Catarina

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de garder Madzie de même pour Alec, d'autant plus que ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu accepta Magnus

\- Alors je te l'emmène demain matin sourit Catarina

Le sorcier accepta et continua de masser son amie il lui parlait de certains souvenirs, il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Ragnor, qui était un cadeau d'Alec lors de sa lune de miel. Catarina avait eu les larmes aux yeux en entendant que leur vieil ami se plaisait au paradis, elle resta un moment avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Alec se promena et entendit des notes de piano, il suivit la musique pour voir Jace en train de jouer doucement sur une mélodie.

\- Elle est belle cette mélodie complimenta Alec

\- Je l'ai composé pour toi mais je ne sais quelles paroles tu devrais mettre dessus révéla Jace

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir sourit Alec

L'oméga entra dans la pièce et s'assit près de son parabataï, il réfléchit et entendit des bruits d'ailes. Castiel était allongé sur le piano,

\- J'ai des paroles pour cette mélodie sourit Castiel

\- Tu me les dis demanda Alec

Castiel lui chanta la musique ce qui le fit sourire, Jace vit la forme floue de Castiel. Il se tourna vers son parabataï qui souriait.

\- Alors tu as une chanson en tête conclu Jace

Alec hocha la tête en souriant, le blond rejoua la mélodie sur le piano.

_\- Les oiseaux étaient en train de rêver __avant__ que je ne m'en rende compte. La voix lointaine des feuilles __d'arbres __se__ trouve maintenant juste devant nous. Une par une, les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel __se__ dessinent vers le rivage. L'air est rempli de gouttes de pluie __qui__ se versent dans ma main. Même lorsque les moutons se perdent, __ils__ finissent au milieu de la pelouse verte. Mon cœur devient chaud __alors__ que je réunis de quoi faire un bouquet. En haut d'une colline, une personne me fait signe. On entend chanter au bord de la rivière. Une petite ombre danse au loin. Je devrais te rencontrer dans le jardin de notre promesse. La tendre prière est faite chaque jour, __le__ vent murmure doucement entre les arbres, __les__ oiseaux se divertissent dans le ciel, __les__ êtres vivants se nourrissent dans la mer. Toutes ces choses font partie de ce monde. S'il te plaît, sois toujours avec moi, __attachons__-nous doucement ensemble. Respire ! Les formes des nuages __se__ superposent les unes sur les autres. Lorsqu'il sera temps, nous nous réveillerons, __nous__ nous embrasserons sur la joue. Nous partagerons notre joie, __puis__ nous sourirons et nos yeux se rencontreront. Ici, tout est apparu. Les ténèbres profondes et silencieuses __et__ la lumière née des étoiles __sont__ des miracles que personne ne comprend. Les jours qui passent, et demain, __seront__ toujours entre les rayons du Soleil. Tu m'as donné du courage, __tu__ m'as appris ce __qu'était__ l'amour. Sur cette Terre, nous avons levé les yeux __vers__ l'arc au-dessus des arbres. Oui, alors que le temps s'écoule, __nous__ continuerons à regarder. Un jour, les gens sauront __quand__ ils partageront le même rêve. Ils seront alors capables de raconter cette histoire, __ce__ serait nostalgique que je puisse te revoir ce jour-là_ chanta Alec d'une voix angélique **(1)**

Tout l'institut l'entendit en train de chanter, Isabelle qui était dans la salle d'arme sourit en entendant son frère qui chantait accompagner de Jace. Clary sourit aussi en peignant un tableau, Maryse était en train de vérifier les rapports et gloussa légèrement en écoutant le chant d'Alec. Le noiraud avait les yeux fermés sa tête posé sur l'épaule de son parabataï qui jouait la mélodie, Castiel guidait Alec avec une main. L'archer termina de chanter en souriant,

\- Elles étaient jolies les paroles complimenta Jace

\- Merci c'est Castiel qui me les chantaient révéla Alec

\- Tu pourrais me chanter la chanson de la dernière fois quand tu étais sur le toit demanda Jace

\- Une prochaine fois, celle-là c'est Haniel qui me l'a apprise sourit Alec en se levant

Jace sourit et recouvrit les touches de son piano, Castiel commença à chanter en suivant Alec qui grimaça de plus en plus.

\- Bon sang Castiel railla Alec

\- Tu es le seul qui peut m'écouter contrairement à mes frères et sœurs qui n'ont pas l'oreille musicale bouda Castiel

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas quand t'arrêter voilà pourquoi s'écria Alec

Castiel bouda avant de s'envoler dans les cieux, tout le monde vit le noiraud en train de crier tout seul. Isabelle l'ayant entendu crier depuis la salle des opérations, alla les voir,

\- C'était l'ange Castiel demanda Isabelle

\- D'après toi railla Alec

\- Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur après chaque passage de l'ange Castiel remarqua Isabelle

\- Parce qu'il me casse les oreilles gronda Alec

Alec préféra rentrer chez lui en s'envolant, il fit le vide dans sa tête avant d'atterrir devant l'immeuble. Il entra et passa la soirée à se détendre avec son amant, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et remarqua l'absence de son amant. Il le chercha pour le voir en train de se maquiller, il se pencha vers lui. Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu te maquille alors que tu es beau sans maquillage complimenta Alec

\- Je sais, les tigres ont des rayures pour se cacher alors moi j'ai mon eye-liner expliqua Magnus en montrant ses yeux

Le sorcier se leva pour faire face à son mari, le noiraud lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Même sans ça, tu es canon pour moi gloussa Alec en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son mari

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna, ils se regardaient entre eux.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un demanda Alec

\- J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. À ce sujet d'ailleurs… grimaça Magnus

Le maître des lieux ouvrit la porte sur Madzie qui sauta dans ses bras, Magnus l'embrassa bruyamment ce qui la fit rire.

\- Comment vas-tu petit muffin interrogea Magnus

\- Je vais bien sourit Madzie

\- Encore désolée pour le dérangement s'excusa Catarina

\- Ce n'est rien, on adore avoir Madzie chez nous sourit Magnus

Madzie vit Alec dans le salon et se mit à courir dans les bras du chasseur,

\- ALEC EST LÀ, se réjouit Madzie

\- Madzie, ma petite sorcière préférée gloussa Alec en portant la petite fille dans ses bras

L'oméga l'embrassa très fort sur la joue ce qui la fit rire, Catarina et Magnus les rejoignirent dans le salon.

\- Merci de la garder, je vais assister à une conférence avec des infirmières bourrées et des médecins aux mains baladeuses, expliqua Catarina

\- Je vois que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser ria Magnus

Catarina riait aussi pendant que Madzie était dans les bras d'Alec, celui-ci se tourna vers la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Ça te dirait de jouer aux Shadowhunters proposa Alec

\- Oui sourit Madzie

L'archer l'emmena dans la chambre pour jouer avec elle, plus tard le couple sortit avec la petite fille pour manger une glace. Madzie était en train de manger sa glace quand elle se tourna vers les deux hommes,

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des paillettes sur ma glace demanda Madzie

\- Pour cette fois-ci tu peux avoir de la glace pailletée ensuite pas de magie la prochaine fois accorda Magnus

\- Merci remercia Madzie en mettant des paillettes multicolores sur sa glace grâce à la magie

Elle mangea sa glace en se mettant tout autour de la bouche, le sorcier s'accroupit devant elle et essuya sa bouche avec un mouchoir. Alec observa la scène en ressentant une soudaine bouffée de tendresse et d'amour,

\- Tu feras un bon père sourit Alec

\- Je sais, Raphaël est un bon exemple sourit Magnus à son tour

Ils rentraient au loft, Alec lisait un livre pour Madzie qui somnolait dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Alec, tu peux me chanter une berceuse pour m'endormir. Magnus m'a dit que tu avais une voix d'ange demanda Madzie

\- D'accord, je réfléchis à une chanson pour toi pensa Alec

Magnus vint les rejoindre et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte,

_\- Viens mon petit lapin bleu. Perdu dans l'océan. Ton cœur est lourd. Il pleure d'amour. Si tu es trop malheureux. Si personne ne t'attends. Magnus et moi, on deviendra __la__ famille que tu attendais. Un flocon d'amour, __vient__ coller sa joue. Et le temps d'un soupir __son__ sourire brille sur nous. Il avait un peu peur. Il cherchait l'amitié, __la__ tendresse et l'amour. Comment lui refuser __un__ flocon d'amour. Doux comme un baiser. Chaud comme un soleil. Dans le ciel de l'amitié. Pour qu'il n'est plus peur, __et__ qu'au fil des jours. Un flocon d'amour __le__ protège à jamais_ chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse **(2)**

Madzie papillonna des yeux sous la voix chantante d'Alec, elle commença à s'endormir lentement. Magnus s'avança et embrassa le front de la petite sorcière,

\- Bonne nuit petit muffin sourit Magnus

\- Bonne nuit Alec, Magnus bailla Madzie

\- Je vais te faire ta veilleuse, allez ferme tes petits mirettes déclara Magnus

Alec continua de chanter sa berceuse pour Madzie, elle s'endormit sous sa voix chantante. Il embrassa son front avant de se lever, le sorcier fit une magie qui fit apparaitre une veilleuse pour la petite fille. Ils observaient Madzie en train de dormir tranquillement, ils sortirent de la chambre discrètement. Magnus se tourna vers Alec,

\- On s'en est bien sortit en tout cas sourit Magnus

\- Je pense aussi, et puis tu feras un père formidable avec nos futurs enfants sourit Alec

Alec noua ses bras autour du cou de Magnus pour l'embrasser tendrement, le sorcier le stoppa net en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de son mari.

\- Madzie est à côté et je n'ai pas envie que Catarina nous dévisse la tête pour avoir choqué la petite déclara Magnus

Elle dort dans la chambre, je n'ai plus le droit d'embrasser mon mari signala Alec en essayant de l'embrasser

\- Je sais en général à quoi mène ce genre de baiser sourit Magnus

Le noiraud rougit furieusement sous le sourire coquin de son mari, ils s'embrassèrent chastement quand ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre de Madzie. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et virent Iris en train de tendre la main vers Madzie,

\- Madzie, viens avec moi je t'en prie supplia Iris

\- NANA NON refusa Madzie en reculant

\- IRIS cria Magnus en préparant une boule de feu

Alec ouvrit ses ailes et enlaça Madzie avec ses ailes pour la protéger, Iris se sauva dans le portail. Magnus serra les poings et envoya un message de feu à Catarina, ils se dirigeaient plus tard à l'institut. Isabelle était en train de regarder l'hologramme de la ville avec l'archer,

\- Est-ce que Madzie va bien demanda Isabelle

\- Elle va bien, elle est avec Catarina en ce moment même répondit Alec

\- C'est bon Catarina est partit en Suède pour être sous la protection d'un sorcier qui est un ami que nous avons en commun prévint Magnus en arrivant

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Iris parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit une minute de plus dehors gronda Alec

Le chasseur entendit un bruit d'aile, il leva la tête vers la table pour voir Remiel. Elle sourit de complicité avec Alec,

\- C'est l'heure de la chasse sourit Remiel

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même gloussa Alec

Ils s'orientaient vers la boutique d'approvisionnement d'iris, ils remarquaient que le magasin était fermé. Alec et Isabelle étaient devant le magasin, Magnus était en train de testé l'épée qu'il avait pris à l'institut, celle-ci n'était pas faite d'adamas

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit refugiée ici vu que c'est fermé constata Isabelle

\- Pourtant c'est là qu'elle venait s'approvisionné, enfin bref cette épée est très légère remarqua Magnus en testant l'épée

Un portail s'ouvrit sur Iris, Alec prit son arc et ses flèches pour tirer sur elle. Iris leva la main pour envoyer Alec et Isabelle dans le décor, le temps que Magnus réagisse elle l'attrapa et l'entraîna dans le portail. Le noiraud cria de rage en voyant l'enlèvement de son mari, ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour chercher Magnus, Alec frappa la table du moniteur sous la rage. Anaël apparut en sachant que le noiraud était fou de rage,

\- Alec, calme-toi apaisa Anaël

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? CETTE FEMME A ENLEVÉ MON MARI s'enragea Alec en s'entourant d'une aura lumineuse

La lumière de l'institut commença à vaciller sous son pouvoir divin, les runes qui constituaient le sol s'illuminaient sous l'influence d'Alec. Jace les rejoint rapidement, Isabelle eut un choc en voyant que les runes de Jace s'illuminaient à cause du pouvoir d'Alec.

\- Alec, calme-toi ton pouvoir est en train de remonter conseilla Anaël

Le noiraud ferma les yeux en respirant calmement, il se calma en même temps que la lumière de l'institut et les runes redevenaient normales.

\- Elle veut Madzie alors on va lui donner Madzie décréta Isabelle ayant une idée derrière la tête

Pendant ce temps Iris avait attaché Magnus avec des menottes anti-magie, elle tourna autour de lui avec un air satisfait.

\- Tu vas me dire où est Madzie interrogea Iris

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ? Tu crois que je vais te dire où elle est, jamais je ne te le dirai. Elle est bien mieux sans toi maintenant cracha Magnus en la fusillant du regard

\- Je suis sa seule famille, comme tu n'es pas disposé à me répondre je vais chercher dans tes souvenirs pour savoir où est Madzie déclara Iris

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance avec les nombreux souvenirs que j'ai ricana Magnus

Elle usa sa magie en plongeant dans les souvenirs de Magnus, le sorcier l'empêcha de trifouiller encore plus dans ses souvenirs. Iris se retira et grimaça de ne pas avoir les informations qu'elle voulait,

\- Tu es assez tenace en m'empêchant d'accès à tes souvenirs fulmina Iris

\- Je te l'ai dit Madzie est bien mieux sans toi déclara Magnus

Iris envoya le sort de nouveau pour fouiller encore une fois dans sa mémoire, l'immortel serra les dents pendant un moment. Elle annula le sort et prit son grimoire pour trouver un sort afin de torturer Magnus,

\- Je vais te faire parler sous la torture ainsi tu vas enfin me dire où est Madzie décréta Iris

Un message de feu apparut, elle l'attrapa rapidement et le lit, elle sourit de joie en le lisant.

\- On dirait que ta chère amie Catarina tient beaucoup à toi pour me rendre Madzie sourit Iris

Elle le prit et fit un portail à l'endroit du rendez-vous, elle vit l'ombre de Madzie et se précipita dessus.

\- Madzie, tu ne crains rien je suis là maintenant sourit Iris en voulant la prendre dans ses bras

Le mirage s'estompa ce qui surprit Iris, elle vit un fouet venir vers elle. La sorcière leva les mains pour le stopper quand le fouet attacha ses mains, elle entendit un sifflement près d'elle. Elle vit Alec avec un arc et une flèche, il tira sa flèche pour la projeter contre le mur. Il s'approcha de la sorcière et lui mit une gifle assez forte.

\- Ne t'en prends jamais à mon mari, espèce de garce jura Alec en se dirigeant auprès de Magnus

L'oméga prit son mari dans ses bras et le détacha des menottes magiques, Isabelle se tenait en face d'Iris.

\- Par ordre de l'enclave Iris Rousse vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la seconde fois déclara Isabelle

Ils firent un portail pour la jeune femme et sa prisonnière, le couple préféra rentrer chez eux. Magnus alla prendre une douche et fut rejoint par Alec, ils prirent une douche coquine. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla, son amant était absent du lit, il se leva et le vit en train de siroter sa tasse de café sur le balcon. Il le rejoint et l'enlaça par derrière en soupirant,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Tu as quitté le lit, qu'est-ce que tu as pour que tu désertes le lit si tôt le matin demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus

* * *

**1: Earth de City Hunter Animation**

**2: Un flocon d'amour de la petite sirène (série)**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un duel très chaud et le retour de Jonathan. Bisous glacés. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ne t'en fais pas pour Asmodée tu vas comprendre un peu plus tard allez la suite avec l'épisode 12 de la saison 3 XD**

**Maia 0067: Alec ne peut pas s'empêcher mais bon d'ailleurs Isabelle va se faire toucher par une flèche prochainement **

**Lavigne 126: Je suis toujours coeur avec toi et aussi voilà certains de tes idées dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 28**_

Magnus regarda son amant en train de dormir dans le lit, il sourit en le caressant. Le sorcier sourit en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'il aurait finir par se marier avec un chasseur qui l'aimait de toutes les manières possibles. Alec bougea un peu dans son sommeil, l'immortel sourit encore plus en l'embrassant sur le front. Il se leva du lit et prit un bain avant de commencer à faire le petit déjeuner, l'oméga se réveilla entre temps ayant remarqué l'absence de son mari dans le lit et sentit l'odeur des gaufres. Il s'habilla et trouva le sorcier en train de chanter une musique qui passait à la radio, Magnus plaça le petit déjeuner qu'il venait de faire sur la table et sourit en voyant le chasseur déjà réveillé. Ils mangèrent en discutant sur leur programme de la journée, Alec partit à l'institut en volant. Il atterrit sur le toit et descendit les escaliers, il marcha dans l'institut en saluant son parabataï avant de partir vers le bureau directorial. Alec entra dans le bureau et vit sa sœur en train de signer les rapports d'un chasseur qui était présent dans le bureau, le chasseur le salua et sortit en les laissant seul. Isabelle lui fit le topo sur ce qu'il se passait avant de lui remettre des rapports pour qu'il la conseille, il lui donna ses recommandations avant de s'asseoir et qu'ils ne travaillent ensemble. Jace entra dans la pièce pour les avertir d'une mission, ils partirent ensemble pour la faire. Après la mission ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut, Isabelle écrivit le rapport directement pour l'enclave. Pendant ce temps Alec prit une douche et se reposa dans son ancienne chambre, il s'assit sur le lit et s'allongea avant de sentir la caresse d'Haniel dans ses cheveux. Ça fera un mois qu'ils avaient capturé Iris de nouveau, Isabelle l'avait ramené à Idris pour être emprisonner une nouvelle fois. Alec fut inquiet pour son mari, ce dernier n'avait pas aimé être secouru par Alec et les autres alors qu'il avait sa magie. Le noiraud l'avait consolé en lui disant qu'il avait bien aimé le secourir en lui faisant une référence sur la belle aux bois dormants, le sorcier avait rigolé par rapport à la référence. Ils cherchaient aussi un moyen pour libérer Clary de la rune démoniaque, que ce soit dans les livres de Magnus où dans la bibliothèque de l'institut. Alec regarda Haniel,

\- Comment va tout le monde demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, à part Raziel qui est toujours sous le choc de la mort d'Ithuriel répondit Haniel

\- Je l'ai ressenti aussi, c'était une douleur indescriptible comme si j'étais transpercé au ventre décrit Alec en posant la main sur son ventre

\- Je sais, nous l'avons tous sentit quand il a été tué par Lilith rassura Haniel

Alec ferma les yeux sous ses caresses, Jace entra dans la chambre et vit Alec et la forme floue d'Haniel.

\- Tout va bien demanda Jace

\- Ça peut aller, nous parlons de la mort d'Ithuriel tué par Lilith lâcha Alec

\- C'est de ma faute tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aurai dû parler de ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de me taire culpabilisa Jace

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Jace, quand Clary t'a fait ressusciter, eh bien tu as été sans protection expliqua Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Seule la plume d'Alec pouvait te protéger contre les possessions démoniaques mais tu l'as donné à Clary renchérit Haniel

\- Haniel dit que tu étais protégé avec ma plume mais vu que tu l'as donné à Clary cela à fait que tu as été sans protection par la suite répéta Alec

\- Je le sais, Clary me l'as redonné plus tard commenta Jace en touchant la plume de son parabataï sur son cou

Alec toucha sa plume et y mit un peu de son pouvoir divin, ils s'allongeaient tous les deux dans le lit.

\- Magnus ne vas pas me tuer comme je suis avec toi dans le lit essentiellement vu que tu es son oméga nargua Jace

\- Seulement si tu as l'intention de me faire des trucs indécents, mais sinon il ne va rien te faire Jace rassura Alec

\- Je suis content de te voir heureux Alec, j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui t'aimerai plus que moi. Au début avec la réputation de Don Juan de Magnus j'avais un peu peur vue que je pensais qu'il jouait avec toi, eh bien quand tu m'as dit que l'archange Chamuel avait tiré une flèche sur Magnus et toi alors j'ai compris que c'était un amour très pur et innocent entre vous deux. Je t'ai vu t'épanouir de plus en plus entre ses bras, tu l'as épousé et maintenant tu es très heureux avec lui ce qui me rends très heureux à mon tour confessa Jace

\- Jace, je ne sais pas quoi dire souffla Alec

\- Tu dis juste que je suis bien meilleur au lit que Magnus nargua Jace

\- Hum…éventuellement… mais vu que je n'ai jamais couché avec toi c'est non, Magnus est bien meilleur que toi répliqua Alec avec un sourire narquois

Jace éclata de rire devant la réplique de son frère, il enlaça son frère dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans le savoir ils s'endormirent comme ça. Magnus ne voyant pas son mari rentrer chez eux, alla à l'institut pour le récupérer. Il marcha vers le bureau directorial et frappa à la porte avant de voir sa belle-mère seule dans la pièce,

\- Oh bonjour Maryse salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus, comment vas-tu demanda Maryse en se levant pour aller embrasser son gendre

\- Épuisé par mes clients, je vous jure qu'ils ne font que se plaindre râla Magnus en faisant des gestes dramatiques

Maryse se mit à rire devant les mimiques de son gendre, Magnus sourit en voyant la mère de son mari rire à ses mimiques. Malgré leur passé en commun quand ils étaient dans le cercle, ils en avaient fait table-rase. Maryse avait compris que les créatures obscures n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises comme le prétendait Valentin. Elle l'avait constaté en regardant son fils heureux d'être avec son mari,

\- Je suppose que tu es venu chercher Alec conclu Maryse

\- Oh non, je suis venu vous emmener avec moi à la place, votre crème dessert que m'a ramené Alexander, eh bien je l'ai fini en une bouchée tellement elle était délicieuse déclara Magnus

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Alec, d'ailleurs la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il venait de revenir de mission. Je pense qu'il est dans son ancienne chambre conclu Maryse

\- Je vais aller le voir souligna Magnus

\- Je vais t'accompagner en plus je voulais discuter avec toi sur la robe de créateur que tu as offert à Isabelle. Je la trouve fabuleuse complimenta Maryse

Ils discutèrent en allant vers l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, ils entrèrent et virent les deux frères endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Maryse fondit à la vue,

\- J'avais oubliée à quel point ils étaient mignons quand ils dormaient ensemble roucoula Maryse en faisant un sourire maternel

Magnus se déplaça discrètement vers son mari et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de le laisser, il rejoignit sa belle-mère pour les laisser dormir. Plus tard Alec se réveilla et vit qu'il était dans les bras de Jace, ce dernier bavait ce qui le fit rire silencieusement. Jace lâcha un ronflement avant de se réveiller,

\- Bien dormit demanda Alec

\- Si tu ne désertais pas le lit aussi souvent je pense que ce serait la meilleure sieste nargua Jace

Le noiraud roula des yeux et alla au bureau avec Jace, ils entrèrent et entendirent le rire de Magnus et Maryse. Il y avait un album photo sur les genoux de Maryse, ils sirotaient un martini tous les deux.

\- Sur celle-ci, Alec n'avait que trois ans et nous sortions de mission Robert et moi quand on l'a retrouvé ainsi tout mignon en train de s'occuper d'Isabelle pour lui apprendre à marcher doucement relata Maryse

\- Il était adorable avec sa petite bouille complimenta Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas tout, regarde celle-là. Il avait à peine quelques jours indiqua Maryse en montrant une photo d'Alec bébé dans une grenouillère bleu

Alec déglutit en comprenant que sa mère montrait à son mari les photos de lui bébé, Jace ricana silencieusement et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je te laisse te démerder avec ça ricana Jace en s'éloignant

\- Espèce de sale lâcheur insulta Alec

Il entra dans le bureau et fusilla sa mère du regard lui en voulant de l'avoir humilié face à Magnus, il s'assit en boudant tout en croisant les bras.

\- Tu étais obligé de lui montrer les photos de moi bébé se renfrogna Alec en boudant

\- Oh arrête je voulais montrer à Magnus comment tu étais étant bébé et comment tu étais enfant déclara Maryse

\- J'ai adoré toutes tes photos mon amour surtout celle où ta mère t'a coiffé en fille sourit Magnus

\- Oh mon dieu pas cette photo se lamenta Alec en se cachant derrière ses mains

L'oméga pensa qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son mari en face, maintenant qu'il avait vu les photos humiliantes de son enfance. Maryse montra à Magnus tout l'album photo qu'elle avait emmenée avant de les laisser seul, le sorcier fit un portail pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Alec refusait de regarder son Alpha en face, il s'allongea dans le canapé honteux et humilié.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié se lamenta Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis ainsi sayang, je t'ai trouvé très mignon sur les photos complimenta Magnus

\- Tu ne comprends pas la situation, c'est comme si ta propre mère me montrait tes photos de bébés se renfrogna Alec

L'archer écarquilla les yeux en réalisant les mots qu'il venait de dire au sujet de la mère de Magnus,

\- Oh non, mon amour je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant ça, pardon paniqua Alec en prenant son mari dans ses bras

\- Je ne suis pas fâché cinta, je sais que tu as dit ça comme ça. Ça fait un moment que j'ai réussi à dépasser tout ça, c'est vrai qu'au départ cela m'aurait fait du mal mais maintenant plus du tout le rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

\- D'ailleurs je lui en veux à ta mère, elle n'a pas su t'aimer au-delà de ta marque de sorcier. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et c'est pour ça que je suis tombé complètement amoureux de toi confessa Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de se retrouver dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour tendrement. Pendant ce temps un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine se tenait devant le feu, il avait des runes sur la peau. Clary s'avança vers lui en triturant ses mains,

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis venu vers toi déclara Clary

\- Il a fallu du temps pour que tu réalises que j'étais ici signala le jeune homme

\- Jonathan, tu es mon grand frère. C'est avec toi que je veux être, tu es mon autre moitié. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser mais maintenant je suis là sourit Clary

\- Mais il te faut choisir entre Jace et moi lequel choisiras-tu demanda Jonathan en la fixant

Clary s'approcha de lui et s'assit en face de Jonathan, elle baissa la tête avant de le regarder avec détermination dans les yeux.

\- Je te choisirai toujours mon frère, pour fêter ça, ça te dirait d'aller dans un musée. J'ai entendu qu'il avait une exposition sure…Monet hésita Clary

Jonathan prit la rousse par la gorge, la rousse se révéla être une fée qui avait pris l'apparence de Clary.

\- C'est Picasso, elle a horreur de Monet. La prochaine fois souviens t'en gronda Jonathan d'un ton glacial

Il relâcha la gorge de la fée qui se la massa, elle fit un sourire ironique en l'observant.

\- Rien ne peut rivaliser contre ta sœur déclara la fée

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout et va voir ce que ta reine compte faire sur ce que je lui ai demandé menaça Jonathan

La fée tourna les talons pour aller voir sa reine, Jonathan prit une dague avant de sourire sadiquement en regardant son bras. Clary était en train de dormir dans les bras de Jace, elle se leva en hurlant de douleur en tenant son bras. Le blond se réveilla à son tour et vit le bras ensanglanté de sa petite amie, il lui traça une rune de guérison avant de voir une phrase dessus.

\- Je suis de retour lu Jace

\- C'est Jonathan, je suis lié à Jonathan pleura Clary encore sous le choc

Le lendemain ils rassemblaient tout le monde pour discuter du cas de Jonathan, Alec était en train de réfléchir quand il entendit un bruit d'aile. Il tourna la tête pour voir Ariel,

\- Ariel, comment faire pour retirer la rune démoniaque questionna Alec

\- Le seul moyen que je connais est l'épée glorieuse pour les séparer révéla Ariel

\- L'épée glorieuse demanda Alec

\- Lors de la bataille Mickaël avait brandit l'épée Glorieuse en combattant Lucifer qui avait l'épée de l'étoile du matin relata Ariel

\- Comment faire pour trouver l'épée glorieuse interrogea Alec

\- Ça Alec tu devras le découvrir par toi-même je t'ai déjà donné trop d'information gloussa Ariel en ouvrant ses ailes

L'ange partit vers le ciel en laissant Alec sceptique, le noiraud révéla ce qu'il savait au sujet de l'épée Glorieuse. Ils commençaient à chercher chacun de leurs côtés, Alec s'approcha de Clary doucement. Il sortit de sa poche un collier avec comme pendentif sa plume,

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas faire plus pour ta rune mais au moins ça va te protéger contre Jonathan pour le moment déclara Alec en le mettant autour du cou de la rousse

\- Merci Alec remercia Clary

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Jace observa la scène en souriant, Magnus sourit avant de se promener dans l'institut. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de dormir quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent avec violence, il grommela en se retournant pour continuer à dormir.

\- Allez mon petit paresseux, tu m'as promis de m'apprendre quelques techniques Shadowhunter déclara Magnus

\- Pas si tôt, par l'ange grommela Alec

\- J'ai fait le petit déjeuner pour te calmer décréta Magnus en mettant un plateau de petit déjeuner sur le lit

Alec se pencha en quémandant un baiser, son mari lui donna le baiser ce qui lui donna le sourire. Le noiraud mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de se préparer, plus tard ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement. Alec prit deux bâtons et en lança un à son mari,

\- En piste déclara Alec en se mettant en place

\- Quelle autorité, j'aime te voir en mode Shadowhunter nargua Magnus en le menaçant avec son bâton

\- Ne flirte pas avec moi, baisse ton centre de gravité décréta Alec

Ils commencèrent à se battre avec leurs bâtons, l'Alpha bougea ses sourcils suggestivement en regardant son oméga.

\- Tu es moins gentil que je le pensais remarqua Magnus

Le sorcier l'attaqua ce qui le fit reculer de quelques mètres, Alec s'abaissa pour éviter un coup avant de se retrouver menacé par son mari.

\- Dis-moi que tu es un peu impressionné sourit Magnus

L'archer donna un coup pour le repousser, l'immortel recula avant de sauter pour l'éviter avant de tomber par terre et fut pris par le bâton par son amant.

\- Ça aurait été tes derniers mots, si nous étions dans un combat réel rappela Alec

\- Pas nécessairement réfuta Magnus en lui donnant un coup de poing

Alec para son attaque et lui donna un autre coup qu'il esquiva rapidement, l'asiatique se tourna sur lui-même en dansant légèrement. Le chasseur fut légèrement irrité devant la danse moqueuse de son amant qui lui dit de s'approcher, l'oméga se jeta sur lui ce qui le fit s'accroupir et il écarta les jambes d'Alec ce qui le fit tomber sur lui. Magnus le bloqua en souriant vainqueur,

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que je me suis entraîné avec le grand Mitsuyo Maeda avoua Magnus

\- C'est là que tu as eu ta ceinture noire de vantardise nargua Alec en essayant de se dégager

\- Oh le coup bas s'indigna Magnus

Le protégé du ciel le renversa pour prendre l'avantage mais le sorcier lui fit une prise en bloquant ses bras avec ses jambes,

\- Tu l'as cherché accusa Alec en essayant de se dégager

Alec essaya de se dégager quand Magnus roula avec lui avant de bloquer de nouveau ses bras avec ses jambes.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était une compétition railla Alec

\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner répliqua Magnus

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer, Magnus leva les bras en vainqueur, l'agacement d'Alec se renforçait.

\- On devait s'entraîner signala Alec

\- Oh tu es tellement sexy quand tu es sérieux gloussa Magnus

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû flirter avec moi souffla Alec

L'oméga s'approcha de son amant et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus l'attira vers lui et commença à enlever son t-shirt quand le chasseur recula vivement essouffler.

\- Pause une minute, la chambre à coucher indiqua Alec en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Magnus se redressa en se raclant la gorge, il regarda si personne ne les avaient vu avant de marcher normalement puis de courir derrière son mari. Ils marchaient rapidement vers l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, ils croisèrent Jace qui souriait malicieusement en sachant où ils allaient. Magnus plaqua Alec contre la porte de la chambre pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, le noiraud eut du mal à ouvrir la porte avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur pour entraîner son mari avec lui. Ils s'embrassaient en se dirigeant aveuglement vers le lit, le sorcier était sur le point de tomber quand Alec le renversa sur lui. L'Alpha sourit au geste,

\- Très gracieux complimenta Magnus

\- Shadowhunter révéla Alec

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau encore plus passionnément, l'immortel dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et le marqua de plusieurs suçons et de petites morsures. L'odeur du lubrifiant d'Alec s'élevait dans la chambre ce qui fit se dilater ses pupilles de luxure, l'asiatique lui enleva son t-shirt et le jeta derrière lui. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait à porter de bouche, il descendit vers le téton d'Alec. Le prit en bouche, lécha le morceau de chair et le tira avec ses dents ce qui fit gémir Alec de plaisir. Avec son autre main il pinça l'autre téton en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, puis il le prit en bouche. Magnus délaissa rapidement les tétons d'Alec, il glissa lentement ses lèvres vers le ventre de son oméga. Il mima l'acte avec sa langue sur le nombril du chasseur, il claqua des doigts pour enlever magiquement le pantalon de son mari. Alec se cambra de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Magnus sur son érection, le sorcier lui suçota le gland avant de le prendre totalement dans sa gorge. Le noiraud gémit de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses mains, il rejeta sa tête avant de se retrouver sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air. Magnus l'avait retourné sur le ventre, il l'embrassa sur la nuque avant de descendre vers l'anus d'Alec. Il écarta ses lèvres des globes de chairs de son amant, passa sa langue sur son intimité pour s'abreuver du lubrifiant qui s'écoulait. Alec étouffa un cri de plaisir en sentant l'organe humide sur son intimité, il bougea ses hanches pour rapprocher ses fesses du visage de son Alpha. Ce dernier grognait de manière possessive, il glissa la langue à l'intérieur de l'oméga pour avoir encore plus accès à son nectar. Magnus grogna de plaisir en buvant le lubrifiant, il se retira et glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de son amant. Il bougea son doigt avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt, il mit un troisième doigt pour le faire se dilater. En sentant son amant plus que dilater, il retira ses doigts. Le sorcier le fit se retourner sur le dos pour l'embrasser, il le pénétra lentement. Alec haleta de plaisir en sentant l'érection de son amant le remplir totalement, Magnus commença à bouger lentement en Alec.

\- Plus…gémit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Le noiraud écarta les jambes pour permettre à son amant de le pénétrer encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il cria de plaisir quand l'immortel se cogna contre la paroi de son utérus. Magnus accéléra ses coups de reins en Alec, il alla de plus en plus vite tout en maltraitant sa paroi, l'oméga cria de plaisir avant de se cambrer de jouissance. Il se déversa sur le ventre de son mari, ce dernier continua encore un peu ses coups de reins avant de jouir en lui. Il fit éclater son nœud à l'intérieur de l'oméga qui eut un second orgasme à cause du nœud, le chasseur ronronna de satisfaction en se sentant rempli par le sperme de son mari. Ils attendirent un moment pour redescendre de la plénitude de leurs orgasmes, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant des baisers-papillons. L'asiatique se retira avant de basculer à côté de son mari, ce dernier haleta en souriant. L'oméga se lécha les lèvres,

\- Il faudra que j'aille trouver un autre entraîneur parce que celui-ci me donne envie de l'embrasser sourit Magnus

\- Je pense que je serai obligé de me charger de ton entraînement moi-même nargua Alec

\- Tant de dévotion de mon cher mari sourit Magnus en lui bécotant un baiser sur le nez

L'asiatique se leva et fit un geste pour faire apparaître un peignoir sur lui en le laissant ouvert, Alec se redressa en mettant un drap sur lui. Ils entendirent des coups à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement.

\- Vous êtes visible au moins demanda Jace sans regarder

\- Oui, on est visible blondie nargua Magnus

Le blond entra et cria d'horreur en voyant le sorcier nu, il se retourna vivement sous le rire de celui-ci.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, je laisse la porte ouverte informa Magnus en allant dans la salle de bain

Alec reporta son regard sur son parabataï qui avait les joues rouge vif,

\- Tu voulais quelque chose Jace demanda Alec

\- Oui, je voulais te dire qu'il y avait une mission mais je pense que tu as d'autres préoccupations en ce moment conclu Jace

\- JE SUIS TOUJOURS SA PRÉOCCUPATION signala Magnus depuis la salle de bain

\- Jace, comme tu le vois je ne peux pas aller en mission avec toi mais je te rejoins dans un moment répondit Alec

\- Ouais souffla Jace

Le blond était sur le point de franchir la porte avant de jeter un regard vers son parabataï,

\- Tu avais raison en disant qu'il en avait sous le capot, je suis presque jaloux qu'il en a une plus grosse que moi se renfrogna Jace

\- JACE DEHORS rougit Alec

\- Et toi va sucer une bite nargua Jace

\- C'EST-CE QU'IL VA FAIRE s'écria Magnus

Alec rougit devant les commentaires de son parabataï et de son mari, il soupira et regarda la porte se refermer. Il entendit l'eau s'écouler, cligna des yeux et fit craquer ses doigts avant de rejoindre son amant sous la douche. Magnus était en train de se rincer les cheveux quand il vit son mari le rejoindre,

\- J'ai cru que tu ne me rejoindrais jamais souri Magnus

Alec se jeta sur ses lèvres, ils firent l'amour sous la douche avant de sortir. Alec rejoignit sa fratrie en mission, ils se dirigeaient vers le Bronx. Ils trouvèrent le démon en question avant de commencer à se battre contre lui, l'archer tira ses flèches sur le démon tout en protégeant son parabataï et les autres. Clary dessina une rune avant de la lancer sur le démon, le démon explosa en mille morceaux. Jace siffla d'admiration en voyant la puissance de la rune de sa petite amie,

\- Eh bien elle était très chouette cette rune constata Jace

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi sert cette rune conclu Clary

Alec tourna la tête pour voir Muriel qui observait le couple,

\- C'est une rune d'explosion ma petite Clary sourit Muriel

\- C'est une rune d'explosion, c'est Muriel qui vient de me le dire répéta Alec

\- Oh c'est elle qui m'a guidé conclu Clary

\- Ce n'est pas moi mais Adriel qui t'a guidé pour cette rune répondit Muriel

\- Ce n'est pas elle mais Adriel qui t'a guidé pour faire cette rune répéta Alec

\- D'accord, bon on rentre signala Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour faire leur rapport à Isabelle, cette dernière se tourna vers son frère et lui remit une nouvelle lettre de l'enclave pour Magnus.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la flèche de Muriel et les soupçons d'Isabelle. Bisous glacés. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Si tu as trouvé l'entraînement torride attends de ce que je réserve pour demain XD **

**Alec Barton: Tu avais intérêt de te rattraper" Hachi enlaça le Sébastian en peluche" demain il y aura un avalance au vu que le chapitre sera chadu avec un petit surprise**

**LolliOta; Peut-être que oui et peut-être que non allez je te laisse lire la suite**

**Lavigne 126: que c'est bon de te revoir de retour pour nous jouer un mauvais tour XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 29**_

Magnus était en train de faire une potion pour un client à lui, il claqua des doigts pour mettre sa magie à l'intérieur afin de compléter la potion. Il la donna à son client avant de claquer encore une fois des doigts pour ranger son paiement, le sorcier soupira de fatigue avant de prendre la lettre officielle que l'enclave avait envoyé pour lui. Il avait complètement oublié de se présenter à l'enclave avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lilith et les chaleurs de son mari, il relit minutieusement la lettre qui l'invitait à Idris pour rencontrer un prisonnier qui souhaitait le voir en personne. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer ce qui le fit sourire de joie, il tourna la tête pour capturer les lèvres d'Alec. Ce dernier venait de rentrer au loft, il lui raconta sa journée en bref. Le sorcier l'informa de sa décision de se rendre à Idris pour rencontrer le prisonnier qui voulait le voir, Alec acquiesça de la tête en disant qu'il l'accompagnerait. L'immortel fit un portail et entraîna son amant pour aller dîner dans un restaurant chic et romantique, ils mangèrent avant de se diriger vers un endroit romantique pour se promener avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec sourit heureux d'être dans les bras de son mari tout en sentant la caresse d'Haniel dans ses cheveux. Le lendemain ils se réveillaient et passaient un moment à se câliner avant de se lever, le noiraud se prépara avant de voler une chemise à son mari et de la mettre dans son nid. Il s'allongea dans son nid en respirant les odeurs autour de lui se sentant en sécurité, il se leva et mangea son petit déjeuner. Ça fera un mois que Jonathan était de retour, il avait signalé son retour en marquant sa peau, comme l'écriture se reflétait sur celle de Clary. Grâce à Alec, qui lui avait donné un collier semblable à ceux de Jace et des autres, Jonathan ne pouvait plus la torturer en se scarifiant pour lui faire du mal. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la rousse commençait à se comporter étrangement, elle était fascinée par le feu et se brûla de temps à autre. Alec marcha et rentra dans la chambre de Jace, ce dernier était sur son lit avec Clary qui dessinait.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre moment mais je suis venu chercher deux petits choses s'excusa Alec

\- Ta chaleur arrive bientôt et tu es en train de tout réorganiser déduisit Jace

\- Oui répondit Alec en prenant la pile de vêtement sale de Jace

Il ressortit de la chambre avant de stopper sa progression pour revenir dans la chambre de son parabataï,

\- J'espère que tu vas tomber enceinte, comme ça je pourrai entraîner mon futur neveu nargua Jace

Alec rougit mais fit un sourire malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Isabelle et prit quelques vêtements à elle. Il fit de même pour les vêtements de Raphaël en allant à l'hôtel Dumort, il réorganisa son nid en mettant les vêtements de sa fratrie et de son fils ainsi que ceux de son Alpha.

\- Ta chaleur arrive prochainement constata Haniel en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je sais Haniel, j'espère que cette fois-ci je serai enceinte souhaita Alec

\- J'aurai pensé le contraire avec tout ce qu'il se passe commenta Haniel

\- Juste que je veux malgré ses heures sombres qu'on ait un petit rayon de soleil sourit Alec en posant sa main sur son ventre plat

\- Je l'espère aussi gloussa Haniel

Le noiraud s'allongea dans son nid et commença à somnoler sous les caresses de l'ange,

\- C'est le branle-bas à la cité d'argent lâcha Alec

\- Oui, les archanges étaient révoltés de savoir que Lilith s'était échappé des enfers. Ils attendent qu'elle revienne pour la sceller à nouveau avoua Haniel

\- Je vois, si vous la tuez est-ce que cela ne déséquilibrera pas la balance interrogea Alec

\- Non, Lilith n'a jamais fait partie des anges, elle était la première femme d'Adam mais elle n'avait jamais voulu se soumettre à lui. Alors père à créer Eve qui était son opposé, cela l'a mise dans une rage folle. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de la mort d'Abel, par la main de Caïn, Père a alors mit une marque sur son front pour le maudire. Si on cherchait à le tuer alors il serait vengé sept fois, une marque bénie mais aussi une malédiction car il se voit refuser les portes du paradis relata Haniel

\- Le pauvre souffla Alec

\- Quant à Lilith elle fut bannie d'Eden, c'est là qu'elle fit la connaissance de Samaël raconta Haniel

\- Je connais la suite, en revanche Samaël fut tuer par Mickaël plus tard sourit Alec

Haniel sourit en l'entendant, elle lui caressa les cheveux avant de repartir. Alec se leva de son nid pour aller voir son mari, il l'enlaça par derrière ce qui le fit sourire.

\- C'était bien ta conversation avec Haniel questionna Magnus

\- Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de Lilith avertis Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus et Alec se rendirent à Idris pour rencontrer le prisonnier qui voulait voir le sorcier, Jia l'emmena au cachot et l'invita à entrer.

\- C'est l'un de nos prisonniers qui refuse catégoriquement de répondre à nos questions au sujet de certaines informations déclara Jia

\- Et vous comptez sur moi pour les lui soutirer conclu Magnus

\- Si possible répondit Jia

Magnus pénétra dans la salle et faillit rouler des yeux en voyant que c'était Camille qui avait demandé un entretien avec lui, elle sourit en voyant son ex-petit ami devant elle.

\- Ça t'a pris des jours pour venir me voir sourit Camille

\- Contrairement à toi, j'avais des choses à faire comme par exemple prendre soin de moi de mon mari nargua Magnus

Le sorcier se délecta du visage déconfit de son ex, elle serra les chaînes qu'elle avait autour des poignets. Camille prit une inspiration avant de sourire mielleusement, elle se pencha en avant pour montrer sa poitrine échancrée.

\- Qu'importe, tu vas vite te lasser comme pour tes autres amants, tu es comme ça Magnus. Tu te lasse rapidement, comme je suis patiente je t'attendrai mon amour. Tu reviens toujours vers moi quand la solitude te pèse trop susurra Camille d'une voix mielleuse

\- Évite de prendre cette voix car ça résonne comme du venin à mes oreilles cracha Magnus

\- Nous avons tout le temps devant nous mon cœur, contrairement à ses stupides Shadowhunters qui sont mortels. Regarde ton élu de la prophétie, il est mortel et il va être avec toi peut être cinquante ou soixante ans. Il aura quelques calvities mais moi je serai toujours là pour toi, fidèle à toi sourit Camille en voulant toucher sa corde sensible

L'immortel tressauta des épaules avant d'éclater de rire, la blonde le regarda en train de se tordre de rire. Elle était confuse au vu de la réaction inattendue de l'asiatique, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres en la regardant.

\- Tu as voulu faire appelle à mon mari te concernant sourit Alec

\- Ton mari interrogea Camille

\- Oui, la dernière fois je t'ai montré la bague de ma famille à son doigt. On s'est marié il y a presque six mois, désolé de n'a pas t'avoir envoyé d'invitation à ce sujet. Mais notre mariage était strictement réservé à la famille et aux amis proches donc vu que tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, tu n'as pas été invitée ironisa Alec en montrant son alliance

Camille fulmina avant de sourire perfidement en le regardant, elle ricana sournoisement.

\- Peut-être que tu es marié avec lui mais pour combien de temps ? Quarante ou peut-être soixante ans alors que moi je resterai présente auprès de lui. Je vois déjà ton crâne se dégarnir avec le temps ricana Camille

Alec sourit encore plus en se rapprochant de la blonde, il s'arrêta là où il n'était ni trop proche pour qu'elle ne l'attaque ni trop loin pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Magnus sourit en sachant ce qui allait se passer, il frissonna de plaisir devant le regard de son amant.

\- Soit tu es vraiment blonde soit tu n'es pas courant mais je pencherai plus sur la première possibilité parce que ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu sois au courant. La prophétie que l'ange Raziel avait dit précisait que je serai le seul oméga dans ce monde, considérant que Magnus est mon Alpha ce qui signifie qu'il m'a revendiqué comme tu peux le voir derrière ma nuque indiqua Alec en montrant sa marque d'accouplement

Camille déglutit en écarquillant les yeux, elle commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire le noiraud. Alec sourit encore plus comme le chat de Cheshire,

\- Ça signifie quoi d'après toi ricana Alec

\- Ça signifie que…commença Camille d'une voix tremblante

\- Oui, ça signifie petite garce, que Magnus partage son immortalité avec moi comme je suis son oméga. Ce n'est pas tout maintenant Magnus n'est plus le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, tu as devant toi le Roi Divin proche de Dieu déclara Alec avec un sourire de vantardise

La blonde eut un regard choqué ce que délecta le couple, elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement. Plusieurs fois elle fit ce geste ne sachant pas quoi dire contre eux deux,

\- Maintenant que mon mari t'a enfin aidé à fermer ton clapet, tu vas me dire ce que tu attends de moi questionna Magnus en appuyant sur le « mon mari »

\- Je veux que tu demande à l'enclave de me relâcher, j'ai un clan à diriger à New York répondit Camille

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je dise un mot en ta faveur ? Je ne peux pas les influer au vu des nombreux crimes que tu as commis déclara Magnus en haussant les épaules

Camille se tourna vers Alec qui s'était assis sur une chaise en face d'elle en croisant les jambes, elle réfléchit rapidement avant de se souvenir des crimes de Magnus.

\- Je comprends les charges que j'ai contre moi mais concernant Magnus, lui aussi n'est pas blanc comme neige à ce que je sais accusa Camille

\- Magnus contrairement à toi a rendu service à l'enclave en participant à la guerre contre Valentin pendant que tu te vautrais dans le luxe de ta cellule, ajoute à ça qu'il était mon fiancé à ce moment-là. L'enclave a complètement lavé son ardoise de tout ses méfaits qui n'était pas si horrible car il le faisait pour protéger le monde obscur, autre chose mon fils Raphaël dirige le clan de New York à présent. Il le fait à ta place et il est bien meilleur que toi essentiellement pour la gestion du clan se vanta Alec plein de fierté pour son fils

Magnus eut un regard ennuyé en observant son ex-petite amie qui essayait de jouer toutes ses cartes pour les faire plier à sa volonté, il se mit à rire doucement avant de se rapprocher près de son mari et l'enlacer par derrière. Il l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Sayang et si on s'en allait ? Ce qu'elle propose est inintéressant proposa Magnus

\- Tu as raison, allons-y accepta Alec

L'oméga se leva en tenant son amant par la main avant de franchir la porte de la cellule de Camille,

\- MAGNUS, TU NE VAS PAS ME LAISSER COMME ÇA hurla Camille

\- Je vais me gêner tiens, je ne te dois rien. Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai abandonné tout sentiments pour toi il y a fort longtemps répondit Magnus en la regardant

\- N'oublie pas que sans moi tu aurais été mort aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas convaincu de ne pas sauter du pont rappela Camille

Alec ayant sentit la crispation de son mari sur le sujet s'avança vers elle,

\- C'est vrai que sans toi il serait mort aujourd'hui mais maintenant il t'a remboursé mainte fois cette dette qu'il avait, à présent il n'a plus aucune dette envers toi déclara Alec en insistant bien sur les derniers mots

Les mots d'Alec touchèrent le cœur de Magnus, il prit son oméga par les hanches et se dirigea vers la porte. Ils étaient sur le point de franchir la porte quand il pivota la tête vers la blonde.

\- Tu m'as donné mon passé mais Alexander est mon présent déclara Magnus

Ils refermaient la porte en évitant d'écouter les cris de Camille, Alec posa la tête dans le creux du cou de Magnus qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je vais bien mon amour rassura Magnus

\- Ah vous voilà alors elle a parlée interrogea Jia en arrivant

\- Non cependant si vous pouvez la torturer un peu ce serait du luxe ricana Magnus en faisant un portail

Ils traversaient le portail pour se rendre au loft, Magnus se jeta sur son chariot d'alcool pour se faire un verre. Alec le regarda en train de se servir de l'alcool,

\- Tu veux en parler proposa Alec

\- De Camille ? Non, ça fait des siècles que j'ai abandonné les sentiments que j'avais pour elle révéla Magnus

\- Je ne parlais pas d'elle mais du fait que tu as voulu te suicider demanda Alec

Magnus se figea et joua avec sa bague de fiançailles, il s'assit près de son mari. Il le regarda profondément et ne vit que de l'amour et de la tendresse dans ses beaux yeux bleus,

\- J'étais au bord du gouffre à ce moment-là, chaque personne que j'ai aimée me détestait par rapport à mes yeux et mon héritage démoniaque. La solitude me pesait beaucoup alors je suis partit sur ce pont pour en finir avec la vie quand Camille m'a convaincu de ne pas sauter relata Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié sur cette partie de ma vie Alexander souligna Magnus

Alec grimpa sur ses jambes et le fit le regarder dans les yeux en l'embrassant amoureusement, il lui caressa la joue tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Magnus Lightwood-Bane, jamais au grand jamais je n'éprouverai de la pitié envers toi. Tu es un homme bon, loyal, généreux, soucieux des personnes à qu'il tient, tu n'es pas un démon comme ton père. Tes yeux sont magnifiques et tu sais particulièrement ce qu'ils me font quand tu me les montres sourit Alec taquin

\- Ça oui je le sais gloussa Magnus

\- Alors montre-les demanda Alec

Magnus montra ses yeux de chat ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir, l'Alpha eut les pupilles dilatés en sentant l'odeur de l'excitation de son oméga. Ils s'embrassaient avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour faire l'amour passionnément, ils se câlinaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard l'institut fut débordé par les activités démoniaque qui subissait un pic vu que c'était la fête d'Halloween, Jace et Clary entraient dans le bureau où Alec et Isabelle était déjà.

\- Nous allons vérifier le périmètre dans toute la zone au vu des débordements, je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui a fait un appât pour attirer les démons conclu Isabelle

\- Très bien de toutes façons j'ai horreur d'Halloween grimaça Jace

\- Moi je l'ai toujours adorée comme je croyais que tout ça n'existait pas sourit Clary

\- Mais ça existe sourit Alec

Ils gloussaient amuser à la réplique d'Alec, ils allaient chacun couvrir une zone pour éliminer les démons. Pendant ce temps Simon avait eu la visite de sa sœur qui savait qu'il était devenu un vampire, il avait hypnotisé sa mère en lui faisant croire qu'il était mort dans un accident de voiture, car elle n'avait pas accepté sa transformation. Seul sa sœur avait refusé de perdre son petit frère et préférait rester en contact avec lui sans mettre un pied dans le monde obscur Simon l'emmena dans le Taki's. Elle était émerveillée par les déguisements de tout le monde,

\- Oh regarde ils sont déguisés en fée constata sa sœur

\- Euh non Becca, ce sont vraiment des fées, personnes ici n'est déguisé se sont leurs aspects naturels qu'ils cachent aux terrestres expliqua Simon

\- Halloween est le seul jour où on peut être nous même expliqua Maia

Becca pointa le doigt sur Maia ne comprenant pas la situation, elle sourit en montrant ses yeux de loup-garou.

\- Elle est un loup-garou révéla Simon

\- Oh réalisa Becca

Un moment plus tard Becca sortit dehors pour discuter avec sa mère au téléphone, elle était en train de lui parler quand elle vit une ombre menaçante venir vers elle. Elle eut peur et raccrocha rapidement avant de reculer en voyant qu'un démon s'approchait d'elle, Simon inquiet pour elle sortir du bar et trouva le démon devant elle. Il était sur le point de défendre sa sœur quand une flèche lumineuse vint blesser le démon, un fouet s'enroula autour du cou du démon avant de le tuer sur place. Isabelle fit claquer son fouet alors qu'Alec rangea son arc, Simon sourit en les voyants.

\- Merci les gars remercia Simon

\- On passait dans le coin comme c'est le jour où les démons sont le plus excités sourit Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Simon

La jeune chasseuse ramassa la cape de Becca et lui tendit,

\- Désolé de n'avoir pas sauvé ta veste s'excusa Isabelle

\- C'est ma cape de vampire, c'était mon déguisement sourit Becca

\- Les vampires ne portent pas de cape commenta Isabelle

\- C'est que je lui ai dit rigola Simon

\- ILS S'HABILLENT À LA MODE intervient Alec en fouillant près des poubelles

\- Oh, on a compris que ton fils est à la pointe de la mode railla Isabelle

Alec leur tira la langue et continua de trifouiller pour trouver l'appât, Isabelle se tourna vers le duo Lewis.

\- Désolé mais quand Alec se lance sur les vampires c'est son fils qui est au top pour lui râla Isabelle

Becca fut confuse quand son frère lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard, Alec leva les yeux après avoir détruit l'appât et trouva Muriel qui descendait du ciel.

\- Salut Muriel salua Alec

Isabelle se tourna vers Alec qui salua l'ange de l'amour, elle sourit à Simon. Le protégé du ciel fronça les sourcils en voyant l'arc et la flèche que tenait Muriel, elle banda son arc et tira sur Simon la flèche traversa Isabelle en se figeant dans son cœur. L'oméga haleta de surprise avant de sourire heureux de savoir que les deux seraient amoureux,

\- Izzy, tu viens demanda Alec

\- J''arrive, bon j'y vais. Allez à plus salua Isabelle en partant vers Alec

Simon regarda Isabelle partir sous le regard suspicieux de sa sœur,

\- Elle te plait conclu Becca

\- Izzy est juste une bonne amie pour moi rectifia Simon

\- Simon tu étais en train de baver en la regardant, ça signifie que tu es amoureux d'elle déclara Becca

Simon réfléchit et se rappela qu'Alec avait appelé l'ange de l'amour, il comprit et se mit à sourire.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Je suis amoureux d'elle confia Simon

Pendant ce temps Clary se dirigea vers un pont pour se vider la tête, elle ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur de la mer.

\- Je savais que tu allais me rejoindre déclara une voix masculine

Elle se retourna rapidement, en voyant Jonathan elle se mit à en garde contre lui. Il leva les mains,

\- Je viens en paix petite sœur sourit Jonathan

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Lilith questionna Clary

\- Lilith est retournée à Édom, toi et moi nous avons beaucoup de chose à rattraper sourit Jonathan

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait des choses à se dire rétorqua Clary

Jonathan essaya de l'influer par la rune démoniaque, mais la plume d'Alec s'illumina légèrement pour la protéger. Il tiqua d'agacement en voyant la plume sur le cou de Clary,

\- Je vois pour quelle raison je ne te sens pas, c'est par rapport à la plume de cet oméga, qu'importe vous deux vous me rejoindrez plus tard déclara Jonathan

\- Jamais, je ne viendrai avec toi refusa Clary

\- CLARY cria Jace

Elle regarda son frère partir dans un portail, plus tard Jace vint la voir. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, ils rentraient à l'institut. Quelques jours plus tard Jace invita Clary à la patinoire, ils se séparent très rapidement quand Jonathan intervint en prenant la place de Jace. Clary le reconnu facilement à cause du baiser brutale qu'il lui avait donné, elle appela Isabelle qui se rendit sur place avec Alec. Ils trouvèrent Jace inconscient,

\- Il a perdu connaissance, qu'est-ce qu'on fait demanda Isabelle

\- Je connais un excellent moyen proposa Nuriel avec un sourire narquois

Un moment plus tard Isabelle se retenait de rire alors qu'Alec avait un regard gêné et Jace était pâle comme un linge,

\- La prochaine fois évite d'écouter un ange qui fait des farces déclara Jace

\- Mais ça a fonctionné malgré tout, en plus ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça grimaça Alec

Isabelle éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes, ses deux frères la fusillaient du regard. Ils s'orientaient vers l'endroit où était Clary, elle les attendait avec Jonathan. Ce dernier comprit le piège, elle était sur le point de graver une rune pour l'arrêter quand l'influence de la rune prit le pas sur sa conscience et la plume d'Alec se battait pour la protéger. Avec la confusion que cela créait dans son esprit ça laissa assez de temps à Jonathan pour partir, Jace s'approcha d'elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- La plume d'Alec et la rune de Lilith sont en train de se battre dans son esprit d'où la confusion expliqua Ariel

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils discutaient de la situation, ils décidèrent d'invoquer Lilith pour savoir où était l'épée du matin et l'épée glorieuse. Magnus traça le pentagramme et l'invoqua, Lilith apparut prisonnière du champ de force qu'ils avaient installé. Elle balaya son regard sur le petit monde qui était présent,

\- Eh bien que des visages familiers, mon hibou, Clary Fairchirld, le fils d'Asmodée, l'élu de la prophétie et enfin Remiel cracha Lilith en fusillant Remiel du regard

\- Bonjour Lilith, à ce que je vois tu ne montres pas ta véritable forme. Ta sale gueule que je vais exploser après ce que tu as fait à Ithuriel menaça Remiel

\- Remiel apaisa Alec

\- Ithuriel était sur mon chemin et puis il n'est pas très important comme ange se moqua Lilith pour la provoquer

Remiel avait envie de se jeter sur elle avant de se rappeler quelque chose, elle sourit perfidement à son tour.

\- Tout comme Samaël, c'est toujours marrant quand Mickaël raconte comment il a tué ton amant sourit Remiel

Lilith s'énerva quand Clary tourna l'épée ce qui l'électrocuta, elle hurla de douleur avant de s'arrêter quand la rousse se stoppa. Remiel s'en alla aussitôt après avoir eu la satisfaction de voir Lilith torturée,

\- Nous voulons savoir où est l'épée glorieuse interrogea Clary

Remiel ne vous a rien dit sur le sujet ou même Mickaël, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tellement secrets ses imbéciles d'anges. Quand Lucifer et Mickaël se sont battus, il lui a infligé une blessure très sévère avec l'épée glorieuse. L'épée s'est brisée en deux et fut par la suite éparpillé sur terre relata Lilith

\- Comment briser la rune qui lie Clary et Jonathan questionna Alec

Elle refusa de répondre avant de se faire torturer par Isabelle, elle hurla de douleur avant de la supplier car elle aillait répondre à la question.

\- Seul l'épée peut rompre la rune révéla Lilith

Isabelle était sur le point de la torturer quand Jonathan sortit de nulle part et l'empêcha de torturer Lilith et la libéra en même temps, Alec et les autres le combattirent avant de se faire battre par Jonathan. Simon qui était resté en retrait arrivera et mordit Jonathan au cou, Clary hurla de douleur à la morsure de Jonathan, elle avait le même résultat sur elle. La plume d'Alec était en train de la soigner, elle put reprendre le pas sur la rune et traça une rune pour faire un portail et l'envoyer sur Jonathan.

\- CLARY NON cria Jace

Il se leva et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, Alec arriva et la soigna rapidement.

\- Où est Jonathan questionna Alec

\- Il doit être là où je l'ai envoyé expliqua Clary

Ils rentaient à l'institut pour voir Jonathan enfermer dans la cellule de l'institut, ils purent respirer un peu plus librement. Quelques jours plus tard, Isabelle qui était en train de faire des autopsies sur un soldat fée qui était redevenu humain, commença à faire des recherches. Alec vint la voir,

\- Tu as découvert quelque chose demanda Alec en venant lui faire signer quelques papiers

\- Oui, il y a quelque chose qui cloche à la prison d'Idris. Ce soldat est devenu humain alors qu'il était une fée révéla Isabelle

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrais l'os de la St Valentin. Dans le prochain chapitre l'intervention d'Asmodée et l'étrange comportement de Magnus. Bisous glacés. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Joyeuse St Valentin, allez un chapitre plein de lemon et un os que je mettrai plus tard **

**LolliOta: Joyeuse St Valentin à toi aussi et voilà la suite pour toi **

**Alec Barton: "Satan se détendait tranquillement sur un transat pour profiter de la tranquillité sans savoir qu'un nuage menaçant était au dessus de sa tête" XD chapitre très chaud et joyeuse St Valentin **

**Lavigne 126: J'ai eu l'idée avec ma beta et joyeuse st Valentin ma chérie**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 30**_

Magnus embrassa Alec dans le cou, ce dernier en train de dormir gloussait à se traitement. Il parsema son cou de baisers, le noiraud repoussa son mari pour continuer à dormir tranquillement mais le sorcier le taquina encore plus en le faisant se réveiller avec ses lèvres. Alec se mit râler doucement aux taquineries de son amant, il se retourna et laissa Magnus lui faire l'amour. Alec ronronna de satisfaction en sentant son ventre rempli du sperme de son Alpha après que le nœud ait gonflé en lui, c'était toujours un plaisir pour lui de sentir les graines de son mari dans son utérus. Il espérait toujours qu'il pourrait tomber enceinte de Magnus, il voulait lui donner un enfant. Ils prirent une douche ensemble avant de prendre le petit déjeuner, Alec en profita pour toiletter ses ailes ce qui fascina le sorcier. Il était toujours fasciné de le voir toiletter ses ailes, il s'avança et caressa les ailes d'Alec en sachant la réaction qu'aurait ce dernier. L'oméga se cambra de plaisir aux caresses de l'immortel sur ses ailes, il papillonna des yeux en faisant la moue quand il arrêta. Magnus l'embrassa chastement en lui promettant de continuer à les caresses le soir, ils s'embrassaient quelques minutes avant de se séparer. L'élu s'envola dans le ciel jusqu'à l'institut, il atterrit sur le toit et descendit vers la salle des opérations. Il croisa son parabataï en le saluant, il se rendit vers le bureau directorial. Il frappa à la porte et vit sa sœur derrière le bureau en train de consulter tous les fichiers concernant les prisonniers de la Gard, elle soupçonnait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la prison en voyant toutes les créatures obscurs qui était redevenu des terrestres. Cela faisait quatre semaines depuis qu'ils avaient capturé Jonathan, ils l'avaient enchaîné au sous-sol de l'institut dans une cellule. Jocelyn avait voulu faire le déplacement pour le voir avant de se faire arrêter par Alec, il lui avait interdit de voir Jonathan. Elle avait commencée à s'énerver contre lui quand il lui avait rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas été présente pour le jeune homme, et qu'elle avait en plus voulu le tuer après l'avoir abandonné, la rousse avait renoncé à le voir sous les remontrances d'Alec. Clary n'avait pas défendu sa mère sur le coup, se rangeant du côté d'Alec, Luke avait juste consolé Jocelyn l'ayant accompagné. Isabelle soupira en posant la tablette sur le bureau,

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais dans le fichier interrogea Alec en jetant un coup d'œil au document

\- Rien comme s'ils n'avaient pas été enregistré à leurs sortit après avoir purgé leur peine expliqua Isabelle

\- Il te faut que tu parles avec une personne qui pourrait te renseigner sur le sujet déclara Alec

Elle réfléchit sur la question avant de se mettre à sourire, elle prit sa stèle avant d'écrire sur une feuille et de faire une rune de feu. La feuille brûla sous le regard souriant d'Isabelle, Alec déduis qu'elle avait trouvé la personne qui lui fallait.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose demanda Alec

\- Tu m'as bien aidé sur ce coup-là, de toutes manières j'ai finis les rapports hier. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, par contre tu devrais préparer une réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur. Depuis la mort de Valentin nous n'avons pas fait de réunion signala Isabelle

\- Je vais préparer ça, en plus il y aura beaucoup de chose à dire répondit Alec

\- Je te laisse le soin de préparer le tout sourit Isabelle

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de réfléchir à une date pour rassembler les représentants des créatures obscurs, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il frappa le sac de boxe avant d'entendre un bruit d'aile, il se tourna pour voir Amenadiel.

\- Je suis content de te voir sourit Alec

\- Moi aussi Alec, Remiel m'a tout raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé prévint Amenadiel

\- Tu es fâché questionna Alec ayant peur d'avoir déçu l'ange

\- Bien sûr que non, tu as pu stopper Remiel et l'apaiser. Elle est très susceptible, bref Lilith ne va pas s'arrêter crois-moi. Elle va essayer de se venger décréta Amenadiel

\- Alors je l'attendrai déclara Alec déterminé

Amenadiel sourit de fierté, ils commençaient à s'entraîner. L'ange esquiva tous ses coups, le noiraud sauta en ouvrant ses ailes pour foncer sur lui dans une rapidité fulgurante. L'ange réussit à parer son coup, il le renversa assez brutalement ce qui le projeta sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Amenadiel

\- Tout va bien, j'ai un peu mal mais ça va sourit Alec

\- Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là, je suis heureux que tu es pu réussir à maîtriser le combat dans les airs commenta Amenadiel

\- Il faut dire que Mickaël ne m'as pas épargné à ce sujet, j'avais dû mal à résister à ses coups en plus de devoir rester dans les airs grimaça Alec

L'ange éclata de rire devant la grimace de son protégé, il s'avança et lui tapota les épaules avant de partir vers le ciel. Jace entra au même moment pour s'entraîner avec son parabataï,

\- Ça te dirait de t'entraîner enfin si tu n'es pas trop fatigué après avoir eu ta raclé avec l'ange Amenadiel proposa Jace

\- Prépare toi à perdre sourit Alec

Ils commençaient à se battre avec des bâtons d'entraînement, Alec esquiva en sautant par-dessus son frère. Ce dernier appréhenda son attaque et se tourna avant de le voir sourire, ils se battirent encore une fois en s'attaquant. Les deux se regardaient en souriant,

\- Et si on passait à mains nu proposa Jace

\- J'aurai pensé que tu n'allais jamais le proposer accepta Alec

\- Je vais te botter les fesses nargua Jace

Ils se séparèrent d'un bond, Alec fonça vers son parabataï pour l'attaquer quand le blond l'attrapa par les hanches en le renversant par terre. Jace réussit à bloquer l'attaque avec ses jambes, Alec sourit avant de renverser la situation à son tour en emprisonnant le bras du blondinet. Jace respira lourdement en voyant que son frère le bloquait, il essaya de se dégager mais le noiraud l'en empêcha.

\- Eh bah dis-donc l'ange Amenadiel t'a bien entraîné à ce que je vois sourit Jace

\- Il y a un peu de ça mais Magnus m'a donné quelques tuyaux au niveau du combat gloussa Alec

Jace se retourna en le faisant chavirer, ils firent une prise de luttes en essayant d'avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Alec réussit à dominer son parabataï,

\- Tu capitules demanda Alec en resserrant sa prise

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot grimaça Jace en essayant de se dégager

Le blond bougea dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'échapper de son emprise mais fini par taper sur le sol,

\- J'ai gagné ricana Alec

\- Ouais, maintenant dégage de mon dos, ne te rabats pas sur moi si Magnus ne te satisfait pas assez railla Jace

\- Oh ça, il me satisfait très bien contrairement à toi sourit Alec

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux pâlit Jace

Alec éclata de rire devant le visage pâle de son parabataï, il s'allongea par terre en même temps que Jace. Ils avaient la tête assez proche l'une de l'autre,

\- Ça te dirait de chanter un peu proposa Jace

\- Si tu m'accompagnes proposa Alec

Ils allaient prendre une douche avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque tous les deux, pendant ce temps Isabelle était penchée sur la tablette cherchant dans les archives de l'enclave. Avant qu'elle ne soit déranger par des coups à la porte,

\- Entrez invita Isabelle sans regarder

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te féliciter pour ta nomination au poste de directrice de l'institut félicita une voix féminine

Elle leva la tête et vit une femme asiatique ce qui la fit sourire, elle se leva et vint la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, Aline je suis si contente de te voir sourit Isabelle

\- J'ai fait vite dès que j'ai eu ton message de feu, ce n'était pas facile de convaincre ma mère de me laisser partir à l'institut mais j'y suis arrivée sourit Aline

\- Je sais mais j'avais besoin de ton aide pour certaines choses expliqua Isabelle

\- On en parlera un peu plus tard, où sont tes frères ? Je voudrais bien voir Alec et Jace déclara Aline

Elles se dirigeaient un peu partout à la recherche des garçons, une mélodie les amena à la bibliothèque. Jace était en train de jouer du piano doucement avec Alec qui avait la tête poser sur son épaule,

\- Cet air est joli complimenta Aline

\- Attends encore un peu avant de dire ça sourit Isabelle

Alec ferma les yeux en écoutant l'air que Jace jouait, le blond jouait la musique qu'ils avaient créée ensemble. Il sourit légèrement en se souvenant de l'avoir chanté pour son parabataï quand celui-ci était emprisonné à la cité silencieuse,

_\- What's the matter ? Such an early morning ? Just wanted call. And hear your voice. I know you're still in dream. But gotta to tell you. Before I'm leaving here. Things you always do. Is only for you. It's not changed. Since we started in this place. Sorry, gave nothing to you. Oh, it's not your word. So just go, my friend. I know you're staying. You know I'm going. Keep two hearts one. Anytime wow, wow. You see your future. I see my dreaming. There's no good bye. Even being all alone. By the corner seat. At late in the bar. The song reminds me. Blue air message from you. Please remember. And give me your song. Next to me once again. I know you're staying. You know I'm going. Still believing. No end what we're gonna do. You keep your future. I keep my dreaming. There's no turn back. Even being all alone. I know you're staying. You know I'm going. Still believing. No end what we're gonna do. You keep your future. I keep my dreaming. There's no turn back. Even being all alone_, chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse et angélique **(1)**

Aline était enchantée par la voix angélique d'Alec, Isabelle sourit devant l'air émerveillée de son amie d'enfance. Jace continua de jouer la mélodie sous la voix d'Alec,

\- C'est une chanson très jolie en tout cas complimenta Aline

\- Cette musique est une musique qu'ils ont composés, plutôt que Jace a composé pour la voix d'Alec, c'est en quelque sorte leur chanson à tous les deux parce que ça parle d'une profonde amitié expliqua Isabelle

L'oméga termina la chanson sous les dernières notes de Jace, ils entendirent des applaudissements ce qui les fit tourner la tête. Ils sourirent en voyant qu'Aline était présente, ils se levèrent et prirent chacun leur tour la jeune femme dans leur bras,

\- Nous sommes content que tu sois là sourit Alec

\- Moi de même, vraiment vous deux vous savez jouer sur la musique. Surtout toi Alec avec ta voix, on dirait vraiment un ange complimenta Aline

\- Je m'entraîne vraiment avec les anges c'est pour ça gloussa Alec

\- Tu es en visite officielle ou tu es venu nous rendre visite demanda Jace

\- C'est moi qui l'ait fait venir pour m'aider au sujet du Gard signala Isabelle

\- Concernant les créatures obscurs qui deviennent bizarrement des terrestres déduisit Alec

Isabelle hocha la tête, Aline les salua avant de suivre l'autre jeune femme pour en discuter. Alec s'étira un peu avant d'en profiter pour rentrer au loft,

\- Bon moi je rentre en plus je dois réorganiser mon nid avertis Alec

\- Ta chaleur arrive bientôt compris Jace

\- Ouais, on se voit plus tard salua Alec

Le noiraud monta sur le toit et s'envola pour le loft, en chemin il croisa Azraël qui était en mission. Ils se séparaient en prenant deux chemins différents, le noiraud atterrit devant l'immeuble. Il entra dans le loft et entendit de la musique classique, il savait que son amant aimait écouter de la musique en se douchant sauf quand il était avec lui. Il changea la musique pour qu'elle soit plus entraînante, il vit qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Il alla sous la pluie pour danser lentement, Magnus sortit de la douche en entendant que sa musique avait été changée. Il trouva son amant en train de danser sensuellement sous la pluie, Alec ne remarqua pas la présence de son mari qui l'observait bouche-bée. Alec passa la main dans ses cheveux humides les remettant en arrière, il dansa toujours lentement en souriant. Le sorcier sourit et s'approcha de son oméga et le pris par la hanche en dansant lentement avec lui, ils se sourirent en dansant trempés sous la pluie. Ils entamaient une danse de couple ensemble, Magnus renversa son amant en le penchant sur le côté. Alec ria avant de l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Tu viens de prendre ta douche et tu es venu me rejoindre sous la pluie gloussa Alec

\- J'aime mieux prendre une douche avec toi que d'être tout seul, en plus te voir danser sous la pluie sensuellement était au-dessus de mes forces susurra Magnus

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, ça te dirait d'aller se réchauffer sous la douche proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis rigola Alec

Ils allaient prendre une douche coquine ensemble, après le bain ils dînaient avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Au même moment une ombre se faufila dans l'immeuble du couple, l'ombre pénétra dans leur chambre. La faible lumière éclaira le visage de l'inconnu qui était Asmodée, ce dernier sourit en montrant ses dents pointues. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Alec qui était endormit dans les bras de son fils, il respira l'odeur d'Alec qui était sur le point de rentrer en chaleur prochainement. Il se mit à ricaner silencieusement en jetant un regard moqueur vers le ciel, il envoya de la magie sur Magnus et Alec.

\- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai rien demandé en échange car tu me rends fier en devenant le Roi Divin proche de père, mais je veux autre chose qui rendra le spectacle encore plus amusant n'est-ce pas père ? Tu m'as banni et aujourd'hui mon fils est le Roi Divin proche de toi, à présent je vais faire en sorte que tu sois ridiculisé par mon petit-fils que portera ce garçon ricana Asmodée moqueur

Asmodée s'en alla en laissant le résidu de magie derrière lui, le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec la fièvre de sa chaleur. Il haleta en réalisant que sa chaleur était en avance plus tôt que prévu, il réussit à faire un message de feu pour prévenir sa famille de son absence. Il entendit un grognement animal derrière lui, il glapit en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha qui s'était réveillé en sentant sa chaleur. L'oméga se tourna vers son Alpha, Magnus ouvrit les yeux arborant ses yeux rouges d'Alpha. Alec haleta encore plus en répandant du lubrifiant entre ses cuisses, Magnus se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser durement. Le sorcier le déshabilla en arrachant presque son pyjama, il suçota le cou de son amant en le marquant de suçon et de morsure. Il ne tarda pas très longtemps avant de retourner son oméga qui couina de plaisir sous la brutalité de son Alpha, Magnus lui mordit le cou avant de lui écarter les fesses pour lécher le lubrifiant qui s'écoulait en grande quantité. Alec gémit de plaisir en serrant les draps, il se mit à crier en ressentant la langue de son amant glisser en lui pour s'abreuver de son lubrifiant. L'Alpha grogna de plaisir en collant presque son visage sur les fesses pour avoir plus de lubrifiant d'Alec, il se retira en se léchant les lèvres. L'immortel inséra un doigt en lui avant d'en rajouter deux autres, le noiraud cria de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches sur les doigts de son amant. Magnus les retira et agrippa les hanches d'Alec pour le pénétrer sèchement, il bougea ses hanches brutalement ce qui le fit crier de plaisir quand l'oméga sentit son amant cogner contre la paroi de son utérus.

\- Fais-moi…des…bébés…remplis-moi…de…tes…graines…je…veux…le…plus…de…bébé…Ah…Alpha…tes…bébés…hum…en…moi…Ah gémit Alec sous les assauts de son amant

Magnus se pencha en avant tout en maintenant les hanches d'Alec en place pour le mordre sur sa marque d'accouplement, l'oméga se mit à jouir sous la morsure. Ses parois internes se resserraient sur l'érection de Magnus, le sorcier grogna de façon inhumaine et fit claquer son nœud dans l'intimité du chasseur en le poussant vers la paroi utérine ce qui donna un autre orgasme à Alec. Le sorcier s'effondra d'épuisement sur le corps de son oméga, il le renifla en frottant son nez dans son cou ce qui apaisa l'archer. Ils s'endormirent un moment quand le chasseur se réveilla un moment plus tard sous la fièvre de sa chaleur qui le prit encore une fois, il se retourna pour avoir son Alpha. Magnus se réveilla encore une fois en rut, il s'installa entre les jambes de son amant et le pénétra sans cérémonie et bougea en lui de plus en plus vite. Le noiraud criait de plaisir montant de plus en plus dans les aigus sous les assauts de son mari, dans la chambre ne résonnait que des gémissements de plaisir et des claquements de peaux humides. Alec attira son amant à lui, lui labourant le dos de ses ongles sous l'intensité de son plaisir, ce dernier le prit plus ardemment encore en le mettant sur ses genoux. Le noiraud écarquilla des yeux en sentant son mari pousser plus profondément en lui, l'érection de Magnus toucha plusieurs fois la paroi de l'utérus d'Alec. Cela avec facilité vu la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Alec cria de jouissance se cambrant tout en se répandant sur leurs deux ventres, Magnus grogna et le mordit à l'épaule avant de continuer jusqu'à que son nœud se forme en Alec. Il poussa son nœud, Alec jouit encore une fois sous le nœud de son mari. Ils s'effondraient sur le lit épuisé, ils s'endormirent pour se réveiller encore une fois ayant envie l'un de l'autre. Alec chevaucha son amant en bougeant rapidement, se stabilisant à l'aide de ses bras entourant les épaules de Magnus, l'archer le supplia à voix haute de lui faire des dizaines de bébés. L'Alpha gronda animalement avant de l'agripper par les hanches en poussant encore une fois en son amant en faisant éclater son nœud. Alec jouit plusieurs fois en répandant son sperme sur le ventre de Magnus et libéra une grande quantité de lubrifiant sur les jambes de l'asiatique, le noiraud s'effondra satisfait et rassasié en sentant son mari le remplir de son sperme. Ils passèrent une semaine à faire l'amour sans rien avoir besoin à part l'un et l'autre, ils dormirent toute la journée pour récupérer l'énergie dépensée en faisant l'amour. Magnus se réveilla le lendemain en passant une main sur son visage, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Alec qui dormait profondément. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, il claqua des doigts pour changer les draps souillés par des draps propres. Il se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il ressentit un faible résidu dans l'air. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la magie de son père,

\- Ce sale manipulateur jura Magnus entre ses dents

Alec se réveilla en ronronnant de satisfaction, il grimaça en sentant tout son corps endolori par le sexe intense qu'ils ont eu pendant toute une semaine. Magnus vint emmener le petit déjeuner pour lui,

\- Petit déjeuner au lit sourit Magnus

\- Je te remercie mon amour remercia Alec

Le chasseur mangea le petit déjeuner étant affamé et assoiffé, il remarqua la mine contrarié de son mari et cligna des yeux.

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure rassura Magnus

\- Tu es contrarié je le vois bien, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal questionna Alec inquiet

\- Non, tu n'as rien fais sayang c'est juste que la semaine de chaleur qu'on vient de passer n'était pas normal expliqua Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là interrogea Alec

Le sorcier soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, il ferma les yeux en prenant une grande respiration.

\- J'ai senti un résidu de magie dans l'air, ce résidu était de mon père. Il est intervenu dans notre chaleur relata Magnus

\- Ça veut dire qu'Asmodée a modifié nos corps pour qu'on est nos chaleurs plus tôt que prévu haleta Alec

\- Oui, je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus en serrant les poings

Le sorcier fut en colère contre son père, il lui avait promis de ne rien faire après avoir clamé qu'il était déjà récompensé par le fait qu'il possède le titre de Roi Divin. Une main lui fit lever la tête,

\- Je m'en fiche qu'Asmodée a modifié nos chaleurs ou pas, l'important est que toi et moi on est passés ça ensemble. En plus ma chaleur était sur le point d'arriver alors qu'il soit arrivé plus tôt ou pas, ça ne change rien rassura Alec

\- Alexander tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner sourit Magnus

\- Je continuerai à le faire gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient goulûment, l'archer retira le plateau repas ce que fit disparaître l'immortel pour le porter dans ses bras et l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un bain Monsieur Lightwood-Bane gloussa Magnus en le portant vers la salle de bain

\- J'accepte volontiers Monsieur Lightwood-Bane accepta Alec en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son mari

Ils éclataient de rire en allant prendre un bain, Alec s'envola à l'institut. Jace était dans la salle des opérations et sourit en voyant son frère arrivé par les escaliers,

\- Tiens un revenant, alors c'était bien cette semaine de sexe intense que tu as eu nargua Jace

\- C'était parfait, Izzy est dans le bureau demanda Alec

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs tu me rejoins en bas, Clary t'attendait pour qu'on puisse parler avec Jonathan déclara Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, il entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé et trouva Aline qui était toujours présente.

\- Alors la semaine de sexe est passé nargua Isabelle

\- On peut parler d'autre chose que de ma vie sexuelle râla Alec

Les deux filles se mirent à rire, elles firent le topo de leurs recherches, et établirent qu'il y avait bien un problème au Gard, un problème dont l'enclave n'avait même pas connaissance.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, on est en train de chercher qui dirige la prison en ce moment déclara Isabelle

\- Très bien, je vais rejoindre Jace et Clary en bas pour interroger Jonathan au sujet de l'épée de l'étoile du matin déclara Alec

\- On se voit tout à l'heure répondit Aline

Alec se rendit au sous-sol pour aller voir son frère et la rousse, le couple les attendait devant la vitre de la cellule de Jonathan.

\- Je vais lui soutirer les informations déclara Clary

\- Pas question, la rune vous connecte encore plus quand vous êtes ensemble réfuta Jace

\- Je ne dis pas ça souvent mais Clary a plus de chance que nous d'y arriver quoi que moi ça peut aller souligna Alec

La rousse hocha la tête à l'encontre du noiraud le remerciant pour son soutien et entra dans la cellule de Jonathan, Jace fut inquiet pour sa petite amie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ma plume est en train de la protéger contre la rune rassura Alec en posant sur l'épaule de son frère

Clary fit face à Jonathan, elle lui enleva le bâillon, il jeta un regard noir vers Jace. Il reporta son regard sur sa sœur

\- Ton petit copain ne me fait pas du tout confiance en m'observant ainsi commenta Jonathan

\- Je veux juste savoir où est l'épée de l'étoile du matin demanda Clary

\- Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai appris par la bouche de mère, que ça faisait des années que j'étais emprisonné dans son château. Elle m'a révélé à ce moment-là que le seul moyen pour moi de m'échapper était qu'il y ait un autre Morgenstern sur terre pour me libérer, le seul que je connaissais était notre père qui m'a envoyé à Édom sans état d'âme. Je criais depuis la fenêtre de son château pour qu'on vienne me secourir relata Jonathan

La rousse regarda son frère avec choc, il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression de sa sœur,

\- Clary interpella Jonathan

Elle ressortit rapidement de la cellule pendant que les chasseurs l'empêchaient de parler encore une fois, elle ressortit encore secoué. Elle se mit à courir suivi de Jace, une fois dans sa chambre elle lui expliqua à l'aide de ses dessins qu'elle rêvait de Jonathan en essayant de le délivrer sous forme de rêve, quand elle était enfant. Jace l'avait rassuré en la serrant dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Trois semaines plus tard Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus qui le serrait assez fort, il sortit de ses bras et alla prendre son bain. Le sorcier vint le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Il faut que je parte pour l'institut prévint Alec

\- Je t'accompagne déclara Magnus

\- Tu es bien câlin ce matin sourit Alec

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, ils se rendirent tous les deux par portail à l'institut. Alec ressortit avant de se rattraper rapidement à une table, il était devenu très pâle. Jace vint les rejoindre rapidement en voyant son parabataï pâle,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ouais, où sont les filles demanda Alec

\- Dans la salle des armes répondit Jace

Magnus les suivit rapidement, ils entraient dans la salle. Isabelle s'approcha de son frère pour l'enlacer quand le sorcier grogna contre sa belle-sœur en tirant Alec dans ses bras,

\- **Pas touche, il est à moi **grogna Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Magnus, c'est ma sœur signala Alec

Le sorcier siffla contre toute personne à part Jace, s'approchant d'Alec, personne ne remarqua qu'il avait plusieurs fois mis sa main sur le ventre plat d'Alec d'un geste protecteur. Isabelle commença à parler de ses enquêtes, Alec pâlit de plus en plus avant de mettre la main sur sa bouche et de vomir dans la poubelle. Magnus était rapidement à côté de son mari en train de l'aider, Isabelle fut inquiète pour son frère en le voyant vomir ainsi.

* * *

**1: Blue air message de City Hunter Animation **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le feu céleste et la révélation d'Isabelle. Bisous glacés. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé l'os et le chapitre et pour l'os oui j'ai fait un peu petit mélange tout en faisant une légende sur les raisons des roses. Allez la confirmation d'une bonne nouvelle.**

**Alec barton: Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner demain en mettant un review trés longue **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec vomit en toussant dans les toilettes de son ancienne chambre, Magnus était près de lui en le soutenant. Il se redressa aider de son Alpha et se rinça la bouche, il entra dans sa chambre en s'allongeant sur le lit épuisé. Magnus s'installa silencieusement près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras en posant sa main inconsciemment sur son ventre plat. Jace toujours inquiet pour son frère entra dans la chambre, il vit des yeux de chats menaçant à son encontre et soupira en voyant le sorcier se détendre. Il ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude du sorcier envers tout le monde, il s'assit près du lit en restant près de son frère. Il leva les yeux pour voir la forme floue d'Haniel, cette dernière sourit en caressant les cheveux d'Alec. Le noiraud se réveilla un peu mieux et préféra retourner au loft avec son mari pour se reposer, ils rentrèrent au loft. Alec refusa de manger quoi que soit ayant des nausées, l'immortel n'insista pas et le laissa manger une soupe légère qui était la seule chose qu'il put avaler. Le lendemain le sorcier grogna de protestation en voyant que son mari voulait aller à l'institut de nouveau, le noiraud voyant l'air grognon de son amant préféra rester une journée de plus pour mieux se reposer. Malgré ça les jours passaient et l'état d'Alec ne s'améliorait pas, il commença à avoir des vertiges et des nausées matinales. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les odeurs fortes, il ne pouvait plus marcher normalement ayant des vertiges. Le noiraud était allongé dans le canapé du bureau en essayant de lire les rapports, il les posa en mettant la main devant ses yeux épuisé. Ça fera six semaines qu'Alec était malade, son état empirait mais de façon progressive. De plus tout le monde avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de Magnus à l'encontre de son mari, il défendait quiconque à part Jace de s'approcher d'Alec. Ils étaient stupéfaits au début avant d'en être amusés, personne ne pouvait savoir le pourquoi du soudain comportement protecteur de l'immortel. Personne n'avait remarqué que Magnus posait sa main sur le ventre plat d'Alec d'en un geste protecteur, même endormit il avait toujours sa main sur le ventre plat de son mari. Alec se frotta les tempes car avait la migraine, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse qui venait à New York pour prendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé de son fils.

\- Comment tu te sens questionna Maryse

\- Comme si Jace avait décidé de faire un Battle royal avec les démons dans ma tête nargua Alec

\- Je vois, je vais aller faire la soupe que tu mangeais quand tu étais petit sourit Maryse

\- J'en serai enchanté maman sourit Alec

La matriarche alla préparer de la soupe pour son fils et l'emmena pour lui, il se redressa en fermant les yeux en sentant le tournis. Quand sa mère se pencha pour lui donner la soupe il sentit le parfum qu'elle dégageait, se leva et vomit dans la poubelle ayant la nausée. Maryse lui frotta le dos tranquillement pour le soulager,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Maman, éloigne-toi de moi car ton parfum me donne la nausée grimaça Alec pâle

Maryse haussa un sourcil devant les paroles de son fils et s'éloigna, il se rinça la bouche et essaya de manger la soupe.

\- Désolé soupira Alec

\- Ce n'est rien chéri mais c'est la première fois que mon parfum te donne la nausée remarqua Maryse

\- Tu as changé de parfum parce que celui-ci est horrible grimaça Alec

\- Alec, ça fait des années que je porte le même parfum révéla Maryse en posant les mains sur ses hanches

Alec qui avait caché son visage entre ses bras regarda sa mère, incrédule, elle le regarda en plissant des yeux.

\- Les symptômes que tu as me sont très familiers constata Maryse

\- Tu les as déjà eus, dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave souligna Alec

\- J'ai eu ses symptômes lors de chaque grossesse que j'ai eu de vous trois révéla Maryse

L'oméga ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, il fit ce geste plusieurs fois sans rien dire. La matriarche sourit lentement avant de prendre sa stèle,

\- Je vais envoyer un message de feu à Catarina et à Magnus pour les faire venir gloussa Maryse

Alec hocha la tête encore sous l'effet de la surprise, il se rendit dans l'infirmerie en attendant la sorcière et son mari. Isabelle et Jace avec les autres vinrent lui tenir compagnie, Magnus entra dans la pièce et gronda contre Isabelle qui était près de son frère.

\- **Pas touche, il est à moi** gronda Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Je sais, je vais te laisser mon frère gloussa Isabelle en se levant

Maryse haussa un sourcil devant le côté protecteur de Magnus envers son fils, le sorcier s'assit sur le lit et attira son mari vers lui. Elle remarqua que la main de l'immortel était sur le ventre plat de son fils, elle se mit à sourire en pensant à son intuition. Catarina entra dans la pièce en tenue d'infirmière,

\- J'ai reçu un message de feu qui disait que vous aviez besoin de moi alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Catarina

\- C'est Alec, il est malade depuis six semaines répondit Isabelle

\- Je vais l'ausculter déclara Catarina

La sorcière s'approcha d'Alec quand Magnus se mit à grogner contre sa meilleure amie, Catarina arqua un sourcil en regardant son ami. Elle roula des yeux en voyant son côté protecteur,

\- Magnus, j'ai besoin d'examiner Alec pour savoir ce qu'il a alors cesse de me grogner dessus gronda Catarina

Magnus relâcha son oméga et se leva pour laisser sa meilleure amie ausculter Alec, les autres sortirent pour laisser les trois seuls dans l'intimité. La sorcière passa sa magie sur le noiraud qui ne bougea pas durant l'examen, elle passa sa magie sur le ventre plat avant de revenir dessus. Elle se mit à sourire doucement,

\- Dis-moi Alec, je sais que c'est gênant mais à quand remonte ta dernière chaleur interrogea Catarina

\- Ça remonte à il y a plus de quatre semaines répondit Alec en réfléchissant

\- Eh bien si je ne savais pas ton statut d'oméga de la prophétie, j'aurai pensée autrement gloussa Catarina

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a demanda Magnus en s'asseyant de nouveau près de son mari

\- Oui et aussi ça confirme un peu ton comportement protecteur envers ton mari révéla Catarina

\- C'est quoi et cesse de tourner autour du pot s'impatienta Alec

\- Alec, tu es enceinte de six semaines, d'après moi. Je pense que la conception remonte pendant la période de chaleur que tu as eu expliqua Catarina

Alec mit sa main sur son ventre et sourit de joie, il se tourna vers son Alpha qui était figé à l'entente de la nouvelle.

\- Magnus, nous allons avoir un bébé sourit Alec

\- Bébé…un bébé...bébé…un bébé s'évanouit Magnus sous le choc

\- MAGNUS cria Alec paniqué

Jace entra avec les autres en entendant les cris d'Alec, ils trouvèrent Magnus évanouis par terre. Le bond plaça son beau-frère dans un lit à côté de son frère, Maryse s'avança et caressa les cheveux de son fils. Isabelle s'assit près de son frère en lui prenant la main,

\- Alors ta maladie est très grave s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Je suis…commença Alec

\- C'est très grave, bon sang par l'ange Alec on va trouver quelque chose pour te soigner promit Jace

\- Je vais bien juste que…tenta Alec d'expliquer

\- Oh grand frère, nous savons que tu dis ça pour nous rassurer mais ça va aller rassura Isabelle

Aucun d'eux ne le laissait placer un mot, Maryse et Catarina avec Clary étaient amusées de la scène. Alec sentit une veine palpiter devant l'idiotie de sa sœur et de son parabataï, il serra les draps entre ses mains sous la rage.

\- Nous serons là pour t'aider et…coupa Jace

\- JE SUIS ENCEINTE BANDE DE CRÉTINS fulmina Alec

Magnus se réveilla en sursaut au cri de son mari, il tourna la tête et grogna en les voyants autour d'Alec. Isabelle et Jace étaient bouche-bée devant la révélation d'Alec, Isabelle se mit à sourire avant de crier de joie et de sauter dans les bras de son frère.

\- Félicitation Alec c'est super, désolé, mais par l'ange tout puissant je vais être tante s'excita Isabelle

\- Félicitation mec félicita Jace en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- Merci remercia Alec

Ils se tournaient vers le sorcier qui les fusillait sur place, l'Alpha se leva et prit Alec dans ses bras et empêcha quiconque à part Jace de l'approcher.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que Magnus ne nous laisse pas approcher d'Alec questionna Isabelle

\- J'ai lu quelque chose comme ça, ils disaient que les Alphas étaient très protecteurs envers leurs omégas enceinte relata Catarina

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je peux m'approcher sans qu'il ne me grogne dessus interrogea Jace

\- Parce que tu es le parabataï d'Alexander répondit Magnus en tenant Alec dans ses bras

Maryse regarda son gendre comme pour lui demander une autorisation, il hocha la tête légèrement. Elle enlaça son fils en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Je suis tellement contente, je vais être encore une fois grand-mère gloussa Maryse

Ils étaient tous heureux de la nouvelle qui venait ajouter de la joie et du bonheur durant ses jours inquiétants, le couple rentra chez eux. Alec s'allongea dans le canapé et vit son mari s'asseoir à côté de lui en jouant dans ses cheveux,

\- Tu penses que c'est trop tôt pour avoir un enfant ou tu es ravi qu'on ait un enfant demanda Alec n'ayant pas eu le temps de discuter avec son mari

\- Alexander, sache une chose, je suis en train d'hésiter répondit Magnus sans le regarder

\- Que veux-tu dire interrogea Alec ayant peur qu'il refuse d'avoir un enfant

Magnus se tourna vers lui en souriant de joie, il lui caressa la joue en s'avançant vers lui.

\- J'hésite entre te faire l'amour pour montrer à quel point que je suis fou de toi et que tu portes mon enfant ou bien te prendre dans mes bras et te câliner tout en vénérant ton ventre. Tu comprends maintenant à quel point je suis heureux expliqua Magnus

\- Mon amour souffla Alec

\- Je pense que je vais te faire l'amour et ensuite vénéré ton ventre déclara Magnus

Alec gloussa quand le sorcier se jeta sur ses lèvres, il le porta jusque dans leur chambre où il lui fit l'amour passionnément. Alec sourit en caressant les cheveux de Magnus qui avait la tête sur son ventre plat, le sorcier caressa son ventre tout en l'embrassant de temps à autres.

\- Notre petit haricot est ici dans ton ventre sourit Magnus

Ils restèrent ainsi avant de dîner dans le lit, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour renvoyer tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille, il toussa avant de redresser la tête. Son mari était près de lui en train de passer une serviette humide sur son front,

\- Il faudrait prévenir Raphaël prévint Alec

\- Je m'occupe de ça, il faut que tu te reposes conseilla Magnus

L'asiatique était sur le point de l'embrasser quand le noiraud le stoppa pour vomir de nouveau dans les toilettes, le sorcier alla préparer du thé au thym pour faire passer ses nausées. Alec revint, il en avait profité pour prendre une douche,

\- Je vais aller à l'institut déclara Alec

\- J'aurais préféré que tu restes ici mais comme je ne serai pas là de la journée railla Magnus

L'oméga gloussa et enlaça son mari par derrière et l'embrassa sur la nuque, le sorcier fit un portail pour lui jusqu'à l'institut. Pendant ce temps Isabelle fit des recherches sur le Gard avec Aline, elle haleta en trouvant le directeur de la prison.

\- Comme tu peux le voir c'est Victor Aldertree qui dirige la prison d'Idris en particulier sur le programme expliqua Aline

Alec arriva au même moment en entrant dans la pièce, il vit le nom de l'ancien émissaire sur l'écran.

\- Alors c'est lui qui dirige la prison, ça explique beaucoup de mystère souligna Alec

\- Oui, c'est lui révéla Aline

Le protégé des cieux entendit un bruit d'ailes, il vit Adriel assis sur la table fixant Isabelle profondément.

\- Adriel, un problème demanda Alec

\- Pas moi mais ta sœur oui, elle ne t'a jamais avoué qui lui a donné du venin de vampire informa Adriel

L'archer fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur, Isabelle pivota la tête pour voir que son frère la fixait.

\- Quoi interrogea Isabelle

\- Izzy, qui t'a donné du venin de vampire questionna Alec en croisant les bras

\- Je vais vous laisser entrevous déclara Aline en les laissant seul

Aline sortit de la pièce les laissant seul tous les deux, Isabelle secoua la tête ne voulant pas révéler le nom. Adriel soupira longuement et montra à Alec le visage d'Aldertree.

\- C'est Aldertree qui t'a donné du venin c'est ça demanda Alec

\- Je suis désolée Alec, je voulais tellement aller à la citadelle imprenable que j'ai baissé ma garde envers Aldertree. Il m'a donné du Yin-Feng en me disant que ça allait me guérir plus vite et je l'ai cru du coup relata Isabelle les larmes aux yeux

L'oméga prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer, elle sanglota dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

\- Je suis tellement désolée s'excusa Isabelle

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas en plus ce sera une charge contre lui, en tant que médecin il savait quel effet cela aurait sur un chasseur informa Alec

La jeune femme hocha la tête de voir que son frère la soutenait, Aline revint dans la pièce et leur expliqua un plan pour révéler ce qu'il se passait à la prison d'Idris. Alec alla dans le bureau pour terminer les travaux pour sa sœur, il passa la main dans ses cheveux épuisé. Il se leva et alla dans son ancienne chambre s'allonger un peu, il sentit une main se poser dans ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux pour voir Haniel,

\- Tout le monde est heureux n'est-ce pas questionna Alec

\- Oui, attends-toi à voir tout le monde débarqué dans les jours qui viennent sourit Haniel

\- Alors dis-moi qui s'est réincarner en moi questionna Alec avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Tu crois que ton bébé est l'un de nous réincarner gloussa Haniel

\- Oh je vous connais ria Alec

Haniel ria aussi et l'embrassa sur le front avant de poser la main sur le ventre de son protéger,

\- Je sens que ton bébé va très bien, son cœur bat normalement révéla Haniel

\- Merci Haniel remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien Alec, par contre tu vas devoir te reposer. Tu as l'air épuisé conseilla Haniel

Alec hocha la tête et s'endormit sous les caresses d'Haniel, Jace ouvrit la porte à la recherche de son frère et le vit endormit sur le lit. Il trouva la forme floue de l'ange Haniel, il hocha la tête à l'encontre de l'ange et s'installa près de son parabataï en mettant la main sur son ventre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec attendit avec Jace dans la salle des armes pour le plan qu'avait élaboré Isabelle, Aline était retournée à Idris pour informer sa mère de la situation.

\- Alors tu as dit que tu avais un plan pour faire tomber Aldertree demanda Alec

\- Eh bien voilà le plan avoua Isabelle en montrant l'affiche de recherche

L'avis de recherche était celui de Simon sous un faux nom, Alec et Jace étaient éberlués en voyant l'affiche alors que Clary était inquiète.

\- Maintenant que tu as finis de nous faire rire, tu pourrais nous dire le vrai plan parce que ça c'est une mauvaise blague de très mauvais goût décréta Alec

\- C'est le seul moyen qu'on ait, Simon peut espionner à l'intérieur et ainsi nous dire ce qu'il se passe décrit Isabelle

\- En plus je veux aider pour libérer Clary de l'emprise avec son frère renchérit Simon

Alec était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il vit Muriel en train de les regarder tous les deux, il fixa le vampire et sa sœur en train de se regarder en coin.

\- Si Izzy te fait confiance alors tu as intérêt à ce que ça fonctionne ou sinon je te jure que je dirai à Azraël de me ramener ton âme pour que je te botte les fesses menaça Alec

\- C'est une vraie menace ou ce sont les hormones qui parlent s'horrifia Simon

\- D'après toi articula Alec d'un ton meurtrier

Le vampire se cacha derrière Isabelle qui sourit en comprenant que son frère faisait confiance en son jugement, plus tard Jace se prêtait au jeu en emmenant Simon à Idris pour qu'il soit emprisonner. Izzy en profita pour envoyer un message de feu à Aldertree pour l'inviter à un dîner au restaurant ce qui ne plut pas à Alec,

\- Je n'aime pas que tu sois avec lui là-bas grimaça Alec allongé dans le canapé

\- Je sais mais fais-moi confiance Alec, je vais l'avoir en plus ce sera une petite vengeance pour ce qu'il nous a fait à Jace et moi rassura Isabelle

L'oméga se redressa et se leva, il mit une main sur sa tête ayant le tournis et souffla doucement. Jace posa sa main sur son bras en l'installant de nouveau dans le canapé,

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Alec, tu ne dois pas penser à qu'à toi. Tu portes notre petit neveu dans ton ventre, il faut que tu fasses attention conseilla Jace

\- Jace à raison sur un point et petite rectification c'est une fille qu'Alec attends, je veux une nièce pour compenser le fait que je suis l'unique fille déclara Isabelle

\- Par l'ange tout puissant nous n'avons pas besoin d'une Izzy bis, une fille qui ne sait pas cuisiner et qui empoisonne son entourage se moqua Jace

\- Retire ça Jace menaça Isabelle en pointant le doigt vers son frère

\- T'es une empoisonneuse de première ricana Jace

\- Je vais te tuer s'écria Isabelle en sautant sur lui

Alec roula des yeux en voyant Izzy en train d'essayer d'étrangler son parabataï, il s'allongea et posa la main sur son ventre plat en souriant.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater ce sont ton oncle Jace et ta tante Izzy qui se chamaillent, tu rencontreras plus tard ton oncle Max chuchota Alec

Pendant ce temps Simon était dans la prison et vit certains vampires qui l'avaient reconnu, il leur avait expliqué de ne pas révéler sa couverture. Il marcha discrètement en discutant avec Isabelle, il remarqua qu'une femme blonde l'observait attentivement. Plus tard, la femme le confronta dans une salle,

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ais commis ses nombreux crimes, tu ne peux pas me faire croire ça lança la blonde

\- J'ai commis tous ses crimes tu sais sourit Simon nerveux

\- Ah oui alors pourquoi est-ce que tu avais ça avec toi indiqua la femme en montrant la bague féerique avec elle

Simon tenta de s'expliquer quand elle leva la main pour le stopper, elle le ramena aux cellules. Au même moment Isabelle étant habillée d'une robe de soirée entra dans un restaurant à Idris, Aldertree se leva et l'accueillit en tirant sa chaise. Elle lui fit un sourire en remerciement,

\- J'ai été surpris de recevoir de votre part cette invitation à dîner, d'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas félicité pour votre nomination au poste de la direction de l'institut. Ce n'est pas trop dur de gérer le poste questionna Aldertree

\- Ce n'est pas dur au vu que j'ai nommé Alec en tant qu'assistant pour qu'il puisse m'aider dans la gestion de l'institut répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois, surtout avec sa capacité à parler aux anges. Avez-vous eu l'occasion de rencontrer un ange en vrai demanda Aldertree en lui servant du vin

\- Malheureusement seuls Jace et Max ont eu cette chance, Jace lors de la libération de l'ange Ithuriel après sa capture par Valentin maudit sois son nom. Et pour mon petit frère, Alec lui avait fait comme cadeau de le faire rencontrer l'ange Azraël, l'ange de la mort relata Isabelle

Aldertree fit un sourire en lui parlant de son futur poste au sein de l'enclave, Isabelle joua avec la bague pour essayer de joindre Simon. Pendant ce temps le vampire apprit l'existence du feu céleste,

\- Ce truc pourrait aider ma meilleure amie déclara Simon

\- Tu parles ! Il nous enlève notre partie de nous-mêmes. Ils m'ont injecté ce produit et maintenant je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs déclara une voix familière

Il tourna la tête pour voir Iris qui vint près de lui,

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, je pense que la punition est bien méritée pour vous. Vous avez oublié ce que vous avez fait à ses femmes à qui vous avez détruit la vie en les faisant violer par des démons accusa Simon

Iris déglutit et alla s'asseoir sans dire un mot, la femme blonde revint d'où la méfiance de tout le monde à son égard.

\- J'ai appris ce que comptait faire Aldertree, c'est vrai que je travaille avec lui et j'ai changé de nombreuses créatures obscures en terrestres mais je le faisais pour les punir de leurs crimes. Mais ce qu'il compte faire est au-dessus de mes forces, car je n'accepterai pas qu'il enlève une partie de moi expliqua la femme blonde en montrant ses oreilles de fée

\- Tu es une fée mais tes runes, demanda Simon confus

\- Je suis à moitié fée et à moitié Shadowhunter répondit la femme blonde

\- Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici questionna Simon

\- Suis-moi proposa la blonde

Ils allèrent dans une salle où ils y avaient plein de machines, la jeune femme pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

\- Voilà j'ai mis en route l'autodestruction du feu céleste déclara la femme blonde

\- Mais attends, j'en aurai besoin pour ma meilleure amie intervint Simon

\- Tiens ce sont le reste des échantillons du feu céleste pour sauver ton amie révéla la femme en lui donnant des fioles

\- Merci, euh, je ne connais pas ton nom réalisa Simon

\- Je m'appelle Helen, Helen Blackthorn se présenta la jeune femme

Au même moment Isabelle apprit pour la destruction du feu céleste et l'implication d'Aldertree, elle sortit pour téléphoner avant de tomber nez à nez avec l'ancien émissaire.

\- À ce que je vois vous avez tout découvert déclara Aldertree

\- Ce que vous faites n'est pas correct, vous enlevez de forces les parties des créatures obscurs accusa Isabelle

\- Au contraire je les sauve d'elles-mêmes, j'aurai tout donné pour avoir ce sérum il y a longtemps et aujourd'hui ma femme serait encore dans mes bras en ce moment relata Aldertree

\- Mais cela ne ramènera pas votre femme, je ne vous permettrai pas de faire ça déclara Isabelle

\- Dommage que vous ne voyiez pas mon point de vue, nous aurions accompli de grandes choses ensemble. Votre frère sera peiné d'entendre de la bouche de l'ange de la mort qu'il a recueilli votre âme après votre chute accidentelle déclara Aldertree

Il s'attaqua à Isabelle qui le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule, Aline arriva avec des soldats de la force d'Idris.

\- Par les ordres de l'enclave et de la consule Penhawool je vous arrête Victor Aldertree pour avoir essayé de violer les accords de l'alliance déclara Aline

Les soldats arrêtèrent Victor et l'emmenèrent, Isabelle salua la jeune femme avant de rentrer à New York. Aline marcha pour y aller avant de voir Helen venir dans sa direction,

\- Salut tu es Helen Blackthorn conclu Aline

\- Et toi la fille de la consule répliqua Helen

\- Tu étais complice avec Aldertree mais je t'ai trouvé admirable après avoir changé d'avis complimenta Aline

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre pour en discuter proposa Helen

\- Bien sûr sourit Aline

Les deux femmes allaient boire un verre dans un bar à Idris, au même moment Simon rentra à New York en emmenant les fioles. Clary sauta dans ses bras tout en le remerciant,

\- Merci Simon remercia Clary

\- J'ai fait ça pour que tu sois libre de ton psychopathe de frère sourit Simon

Jace lui proposa d'aller préparer Jonathan pour libérer Clary de la rune, le couple sortit en laissant Alec avec les deux autres. Le noiraud se leva pour aller se reposer avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers les deux personnes restantes, Simon était en train de regarder Isabelle qui préparait le matériel.

\- Un problème Simon demanda Isabelle

\- Hum juste…enfin...je suis…enfin, bredouilla Simon

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage,

\- Au risque de me faire tuer par Alec pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, voilà je suis amoureux de toi Izzy. Becca m'a fait réaliser que je suis amoureux de toi, en plus l'ange Muriel nous a tiré une flèche révéla Simon

Il regarda la jeune femme qui l'observa sans rien dire, il bredouilla encore une fois quand elle l'embrassa pour le couper.

\- Idiot je t'aime aussi confessa Isabelle

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épée glorieuse et l'inquiétude de Magnus Bisous glacés. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé l'Os, **

**Maia 0067: Maintenant tout les couples sont en place, Alec est enceinte et d'ailleurs moment de bonheur avec Magnus **

**Lavigne 126: Oh! tu vas mieux comprendre ses inquiétudes XD moment que tu attendais **

**Alec Barton : Non tu ne m'as pas laissé de review alors je te condamne à mort dans ce chapitre super chaud, XD je savais que tu aurais répérer les contes que j'ai utilisé pour faire cet os. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec était allongé sur le lit épuisé après avoir eu ses nausées matinales, il avait le tournis. Il sentit l'odeur du thé au thym amené par Magnus, ce dernier lui donna avec des biscuits secs pour soulager ses nausées. Le noiraud but le thé et mangea les biscuits secs ce qui le soulagea un peu de son tournis, son Alpha caressa le ventre avec un geste protecteur avant de se pencher pour faire un bisou. L'oméga gloussa au geste, ils se câlinaient ensemble dans le lit. Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut par portail ne pouvant plus voler par rapport à son état, il se rendit au bureau pour trouver sa mère à la place d'Isabelle. Elle faisait le travail en attendant que l'un d'eux arrive, il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle lui embrassa la joue, Alec était reconnaissant envers sa mère parce qu'elle n'avait pas mis son parfum. Elle lui parla de l'arrestation et du jugement d'Aldertree qui voulait enfreindre les accords de l'Alliance, l'enclave avait beaucoup changé par rapport au mariage d'Alec et de Magnus. Isabelle arriva et embrassa son frère et roucoula avec le ventre plat de ce dernier, Maryse et Alec étaient amusés de voir la jeune femme en train de parler au ventre plat. Jace et Clary entraient à leurs tours et virent Izzy en train de parler au ventre plat, Jace se renfrogna quand sa sœur parla de faire du shopping avec sa future nièce. Ils se chamaillaient de nouveau sur le sexe du bébé, Clary riait légèrement avec Maryse et Alec sourit. Ça fera un mois qu'Aldertree avait été arrêté après avoir tenter de détruire le monde obscur en usant du feu céleste, il fut jugé et enfermé à la cité silencieuse. Alec avait atteint son deuxième mois de grossesse, il ne pouvait rien faire comme il avait toujours les nausées et les autres symptômes de la grossesse. Maryse et Catarina lui avaient donnée quelques conseils pour soulager ses nausées et autres choses, il avait suivi les conseils de sa mère et de la sorcière. Magnus était toujours protecteur envers son mari enceinte, il défendait toute personne de toucher son oméga à part Jace et Raphaël. Simon avait cru bon de croire que le sorcier ne permettait que les hommes au lieu des femmes de toucher Alec, il avait failli être transformé en rat par Magnus quand ce dernier fut énervé. Il avait conclu que Jace pouvait s'approcher car il était le parabataï d'Alec et Raphaël était leur fils. Concernant le chef du clan, il avait exprimé son opinion d'avoir voulu resté enfant unique pour avoir l'amour d'Alec pour lui tout seul. Malgré sa carapace de grognon il était heureux d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, il passait de temps en temps voir ses parents de cœur au loft. Alec était en train de lire un rapport en mangeant un biscuit sec,

\- Maman, est-ce que tu as prévenu papa et Max de ma grossesse interrogea Alec

\- Oui, il essaye de venir la semaine prochaine pour venir te voir avec Max pour te féliciter sourit Maryse

\- Comment il a pris les choses questionna Alec

\- À peu près de la même manière que Magnus, il s'est évanouit sous le choc. Quand il s'est réveillé, il avait un air stupide sur le visage à mon avis il devait penser au bébé conclu Maryse

\- Vu comment il est avec Raphaël gloussa Alec

Malgré que Raphaël ne soit pas leur véritable petit-fils, ils étaient vraiment des grands-parents gâteaux avec lui. Ils lui apportaient toutes sortes de cadeaux ce qui était loin déplaire au vampire.

\- En parlant de mon petit-fils, je vais aller lui rendre visite en apportant de la gelée de sang que je viens terminer de préparer gloussa Maryse

Alec roula des yeux et retourna aux rapports après que sa mère soit partit vers la cuisine, le noiraud s'arrêta aussi ayant faim. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença faire un sandwich pour lui, Jace et les autres entraient dans la cuisine.

\- Où est va maman comme ça, avec un plat en main questionna Isabelle

\- Elle va apporter de la gelée de sang pour Raphaël, j'aurai dû partir avec elle. Mon fils me manque terriblement souffla Alec en mangeant son sandwich

\- Tu pourrais allez le voir plus tard et aussi tu devrais manger un peu plus que ce simple sandwich déclara Isabelle

Elle se mit aux fourneaux ce qui fit pâlir les autres, ils marchaient discrètement pour partir rapidement loin de la cuisine. Elle se vexa très vite en voyant leur disparition, elle les chercha pour les trouver dans la bibliothèque. Alec était allongé sur les jambes de Jace qui lui caressait les cheveux,

\- Merci bien les gars se renfrogna Isabelle

\- Le jour où tu réussiras ta cuisine, je te jure sur l'ange Izzy que je serai le premier à sauter de joie et manger jusqu'à que les boutons de mon pantalon explosent promis Jace

Izzy sourit devant la promesse et s'assit près de ses frères, ils discutaient ensemble sur certaines choses essentiellement sur l'institut et Idris. Alec un peu plus tard rentra au loft épuisé, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'allongea dessus en soupirant. Magnus sortit de son atelier pour venir voir son mari allongé dans le canapé,

\- Ça va sayang demanda Magnus

\- Je suis épuisé, j'ai mal partout et en plus j'ai faim énuméra Alec

Le sorcier gloussa et s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, le noiraud l'attira vers lui encore plus, ce qui fait qu'il s'allongea sur son amant. L'immortel claqua des doigts pour agrandir le canapé, il posa sa tête sur le ventre de son amant. Alec passa la main dans les cheveux de Magnus,

\- Max et papa seront là peut-être la semaine prochaine prévint Alec

\- Ça veut dire que ta mère va organiser un dîner pour parler du bébé, déjà qu'ils sont gaga avec Raphaël. Je n'ose pas imaginé quand le bébé sera là sourit Magnus en levant la tête pour le regarder

\- Ils seront gaga ça c'est sûr mais qu'importe je sais que notre enfant sera aimé sourit Alec en posant sa main sur son ventre plat

Magnus embrassa la main d'Alec, ils passaient un peu de temps à se câliner dans le canapé avant de se lever pour dîner tous les deux. Alec s'endormit très vite dans les bras de son amant, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front en le sentant endormit dans ses bras. Le lendemain il se réveilla ne sentant pas la chaleur de son mari, il cligna les yeux en passant la main sur son visage. Il se leva et rejoint son mari dans la salle de bain, il le trouva la tête dans la cuvette. Magnus soutint sa tête pour l'aider, Alec toussa avant de se redresser et essuyer sa bouche. Le noiraud se rinça la bouche avant d'aller dans la chambre,

\- Tu veux une infusion au gingembre avec des biscuits questionna Magnus

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression que je vais renvoyer encore une fois tellement que je me sens mal grimaça Alec

\- Je vais aller te le faire assez vite déclara Magnus

Magnus alla faire une infusion pour son mari et mit des biscuits secs pour soulager ses nausées matinal, l'oméga se redressa du lit et mangea les biscuits et but l'infusion qui soulagea des nausées.

\- Ça va mieux questionna Magnus

\- Un peu mieux maintenant, je ne crois pas que je vais aller à l'institut. Je me sens vaseux et épuisé, notre petit haricot est en train de me bouffer tout mon énergie gloussa Alec

\- J'envoie un message de feu à Izzy pour prévenir que tu ne viendras pas à l'institut, repose-toi d'accord conseilla Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec en fermant les yeux

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front et se leva pour claquer des doigts pour envoyer un message de feu à sa belle-sœur, celle-ci reçu rapidement le message de feu. Jace entra dans la pièce,

\- C'est au sujet de l'enclave demanda Jace

\- Non, c'est de Magnus. Alec est trop malade pour venir informa Isabelle

\- Je passerai le voir quand j'aurai finis de patrouiller déclara Jace

\- D'accord, au fait préviens Clary que j'ai finis de passer les tests sur le feu céleste donc on pourra la libérer de la rune la reliant avec Jonathan prévint Isabelle

\- Ça c'est une super nouvelle sourit Jace

\- Il faudra attendre qu'Alec revienne pour le faire avertis Isabelle

Jace hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre en patrouille, après ça il se rendit au loft. Au même moment Alec était sur le balcon en train de prendre l'air, il caressa son ventre plat. Magnus sourit en entendant son mari en train de chanter une berceuse, il continua de préparer ses potions pour ses clients. Jace entra et sourit malgré lui en entendant la berceuse que Maryse leur chantait le soir avant de s'endormir, il s'avança vers le balcon pour trouver Alec les yeux fermés en train de chanter une main sur son ventre plat. Le sorcier sortit de son atelier et trouva son beau-frère présent, il le remarqua les yeux fermés sous la voix de son oméga.

_\- À__ la claire fontaine, m'en allant __me__ promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. __À__ la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. __À__ la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai. Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse et angélique

Jace sourit en se rappelant leurs enfances, Alec termina de chanter avant de se tourner vers son parabataï. Il sourit et tendit la main vers lui, le blond la prit et s'allongea près de lui sur le transat en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu as été en patrouille conclu Alec

\- Oui, tu me manque sur le terrain souffla Jace

\- Tu me manque aussi sur le terrain, mais tu vas devoir attendre neuf mois avant que je ne sois de retour auprès de toi sourit Alec

\- Je sais, je serai patient surtout que mon futur neveu sera là dans neuf mois. Je pourrai l'entraîner avec les armes, tu te rends compte j'aurai un disciple qui sera mon neveu. La classe qu'il aura en tuant un démon rêva Jace

\- Il te faudra attendre des années avant qu'il puisse tenir une arme séraphique commenta Alec

\- Je pense qu'il sera cool s'il tue des démons en couche-culotte, j'imagine déjà la scène dans ma tête imagina Jace

Alec roula des yeux devant les rêves de son frère concernant son bébé, Magnus les rejoint après avoir terminé ses potions.

\- Dis donc blondi je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon fils tant que tu auras l'envie de l'entraîner comme Shadowhunter menaça Magnus

\- Il sera un Shadowhunter d'enfer, en plus en tant qu'oncle je suis le plus que qualifié pour le faire déclara Jace

Magnus soupira d'exaspération devant la tête de mule qu'était son beau-frère, Alec secoua la tête amusé par la situation. Jace reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers son parabataï,

\- Izzy a terminé de faire les tests sur le feu céleste, elle va commencer le processus pour couper le lien entre Clary et Jonathan informa Jace

\- Je serai présent de toutes façons, j'espère que ça va marcher souhaita Alec

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non intervint une voix

Il tourna la tête pour voir Nuriel assis sur le balcon, le soleil illuminait ses ailes. Jace leva la tête dans la direction que regardait son frère.

\- Nuriel conclu Jace

\- Oui, que voulais-tu dire Nuriel questionna Alec

\- Le feu céleste est le pouvoir qui coule dans nos veines, plus précisément dans notre sang. Ce pouvoir est très puissant, il peut tuer une personne, la seule personne qui a réussi à ma connaissance à rester vivante est une femme du nom Theresa Gray décrit Nuriel

\- L'ancêtre de Jace déclara Alec

\- Quoi mon ancêtre demanda Jace

\- Nuriel était en train de me parler sur le feu céleste et la personne qui à sa connaissance a pu survivre au feu céleste est ton ancêtre Tessa Gray informa Alec

\- Tessa avait pris l'apparence de l'ange Ithuriel révéla Magnus

\- Pour ainsi dire, tu devrais faire attention au feu conseilla Nuriel

Alec hocha la tête et regarda l'ange partir, il réfléchit encore une fois concernant le feu céleste. Jace se leva et les laissa seuls, le sorcier cajola son mari toute la soirée. Ils étaient dans le lit, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. L'oméga passa une main sous la chemise de son Alpha pour l'enlever, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou avant de reculer.

\- Tu es épuisé, vaux mieux que tu te reposes proposa Magnus

\- Non, j'ai trop envie de toi signala Alec en l'attirant vers lui

\- Je pense que tu devrais te reposer pour ce soir, et si tu es toujours d'humeur coquine alors nous le ferons demain soir proposa Magnus

L'archer soupira de frustration et accepta la proposition de son mari, le sorcier s'endormit alors que le chasseur était en proie de doute, sur le désir de son mari envers lui. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient rassemblés au sous-sol de l'institut, Clary s'assit et fusilla son frère du regard.

\- Clary, ne fais pas ça. Ils veulent nous séparer tous les deux, je suis de ta famille, ta seule famille déclara Jonathan

\- C'est eux ma famille répliqua Clary

Isabelle s'approcha avec une aiguille remplie de feu céleste, elle le planta dans la rune démoniaque. La rousse se mit à crier de douleur et à convulser très fortement, Jonathan avait la même réaction. Alec était inquiet de la scène, Clary s'arrêta de convulser et regarda tout le monde d'un air groggy.

\- Ça n'a pas marché constata Isabelle en regardant la rune

\- Normalement cela devait fonctionner souligna Jace

\- On doit faire plus pour la libérer de l'entrave de la rune, je pense que l'épée glorieuse sera la bienvenue déclara Alec

\- Je ramène Clary dans sa chambre commenta Jace en prenant la rousse dans ses bras

\- Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose sur l'épée glorieuse ajouta Isabelle

Alec ramena Jonathan dans sa cellule, ce dernier le regarda d'un regard déshabilleur ce qui l'énerva vu la situation. Le noiraud alla dans son ancienne chambre pour se reposer un peu, il s'endormit sous la caresse de l'ange Haniel. Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard, il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial et aida sa sœur avec les recherches avant de rentrer chez lui. Après le dîner ils étaient en train de se câliner dans le canapé, Alec s'assit sur les jambes de son mari ayant envie de lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Alec

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement en l'attirant vers lui, il l'emmena dans la chambre et commença à le caresser doucement avant de toucher son ventre plat. L'immortel s'arrêta net ce que ne comprit pas le chasseur,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Rien juste que je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un rendez-vous important demain s'excusa Magnus

Ils s'enlaçaient, Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant que son Alpha ne le désirait plus comme avant. Plusieurs fois il avait remarqué que le sorcier évitait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, le lendemain au lieu de se rendre à l'institut il se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Catarina sortit d'une pièce et trouva le noiraud en train de l'attendre,

\- Alec, tout va bien demanda Catarina

\- Est-ce que je pourrai te parler en privé proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, viens je t'invite à déjeuner proposa Catarina

Ils allaient dans un café pour discuter, l'oméga avait pris une infusion de thé. La sorcière sirota son café avant d'observer le mari de son meilleur ami,

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, est-ce que tout va bien avec le bébé interrogea Catarina

Alec serra la tasse de thé entre ses mains, il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda l'infirmière dans les yeux.

\- Catarina, dis-moi franchement est-ce qu'avoir un bébé peut ôter le désir d'une personne demanda Alec sérieusement

\- D'après mon expérience en tant qu'infirmière je dirai non, la plupart du temps le désir du mari est très hausse à la vue de sa femme enceinte répondit Catarina

\- En fait c'est Magnus, ça fait presque des dizaines de jours qu'il me repousse. J'ai peur Catarina avoua Alec les larmes aux yeux

Catarina prit la main d'Alec en appuyant dessus pour l'aider à faire passer son chagrin, elle sourit en comprenant l'esprit de son vieil ami d'après les dires d'Alec.

\- Magnus est juste prévoyant, il croit tout simplement que s'il te fait l'amour il pourrait faire du mal au bébé expliqua Catarina

\- Ça serait possible qu'il le puisse, pendant qu'on fait l'amour questionna Alec

\- Avant oui mais à présent c'est très recommandé pendant la grossesse car les endorphines peuvent te détendre et en même temps ça peut permettre au bon développement du bébé expliqua Catarina

\- Donc c'est sans danger déduisit Alec avec espoir

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je vais t'aider à le faire comprendre à cette tête d'imbécile de Magnus sourit Catarina diaboliquement

Plus tard Magnus entra dans le loft après avoir dépensé sa magie pour l'un de ses clients, il se massa le cou.

\- Alexander, je suis rentré avertis Magnus

\- JE SUIS DANS LA CUISINE signala Alec

Le sorcier entra dans la cuisine pour le voir en train de cuisiner, Alec sourit en le voyant et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares demanda Magnus

\- Un plat de pâte pour moi, si tu veux quelque chose, tu vas devoir le faire pour toi. À moins que tu ne saches pas faire cuire un œuf défia Alec

\- Petit effronté que tu es ! Je vais te montrer à quoi tu t'expose en me défiant ainsi s'indigna Magnus faussement

Ils commençaient à cuisiner tous les deux, Alec faisait exprès de déstabiliser son mari en léchant la cuillère ou en se penchant pour montrer son cul.

\- Alexander, ce n'est pas du jeu ce que tu es en train de faire grogna Magnus

\- Faire quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler répondit Alec en feignant l'innocemment

Le sorcier serra les dents devant les gestes suggestifs que son amant faisait pour le faire craquer, ils passaient à table pour dîner.

\- Tes pâtes sont un régal mon amour complimenta Alec

\- Les tiennes sont très bonnes aussi, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ce repas sourit Magnus

Alec commença à remonter son pied sur le mollet de son mari, ce dernier l'observa en plissant les yeux.

\- Alexander gronda Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec innocemment

L'asiatique secoua la tête et le laissa lui faire du pied sous la table, le pied remonta vers l'entre-jambe de son mari. L'Alpha grogna de plaisir en sentant sa semi-érection, Alec sourit avant de s'arrêter de faire du pied à son amant. Après le repas ils allaient dans leur chambre, Magnus était en train de lire un magazine quand la lumière fut tamisée. Le sorcier leva la tête et eut les yeux écarquilles devant la tenue de son amant qui sortit de la salle de bain,

\- Alexander s'étrangla Magnus

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un sorcier épuisé ici déclara Alec en jouant avec un stéthoscope

Magnus déglutit en le voyant s'approcher d'une démarche féline, Alec était habillé d'une tenue d'infirmier qui se composait d'un col avec le logo des médecins et d'un caleçon. Il était torse nu avec des manchettes, le noiraud monta sur le lit et passa le stéthoscope autour du cou de son amant. Le sorcier l'attira d'un baiser sulfureux,

\- Veux-tu que je t'examine interrogea Alec

\- Sayang, je ne peux pas te faire l'amour…commença Magnus

\- Tu ne feras pas de mal au bébé, je suis partir voir Catarina à ce sujet et elle m'a dit que c'est bon qu'on pouvait le faire. À moins que tu n'es plus vraiment de désir pour moi et je peux le comprendre souffla Alec

L'Alpha le plaqua sur le lit en le surplombant, il l'embrassa partout sur le visage ce qui le fit rire.

\- Comment veux-tu que je n'éprouve plus du désir pour toi alors que je me retrouve en érection près de ton corps de rêve, je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit. Tu vas en profiter pour examiner mon endurance sexuelle susurra Magnus

\- Je vais vous examiner monsieur Lightwood-Bane gloussa Alec

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou et le suçota à chaque parcelle de peau. Le sorcier retira le col et mordille la chair à porter de main, il passa la main sur le corps de son amant. L'immortel arriva vers le téton d'Alec, il le prit en bouche et entendit le cri de plaisir de l'archer. Il se retira et le fixa ce qui le fit rougir,

\- Ils sont très sensibles depuis la grossesse, alors quand tu fais ça, ça me soulage rougit Alec

\- Alors je vais te soulager dorénavant sourit Magnus

L'asiatique reprit très vite là où il était, il aspira le téton en le tétant entre ses dents. Avec son autre main il pinça l'autre téton, il le fit rouler entre ses mains. L'immortel passa à l'autre morceau de chair de son amant, il taquina les tétons avant de descendre vers le caleçon. Magnus l'enleva et fut surpris de voir un boxer en dentelle bleu,

\- Vraiment sayang, je vais t'honorer gloussa Magnus

Alec l'attira pour l'embrasser passionnément, son mari reprit ses caresses et stoppa vers l'érection pour le prendre en bouche. Alec se cambra de plaisir en tenant les cheveux de son amant, ce dernier prit l'érection dans sa gorge après avoir renfloué un réflexe de renvoi. Il joua avec ses testicules avant de se retirer sur le gland, il redressa un peu les hanches de son amant pour voir son intimité débordante de lubrifiant.

\- Par les diables de l'enfer Alexander tu sens divinement bon haleta Magnus

Le lubrifiant d'Alec sentait l'odeur de la pêche mûre et du miel, ne tenant plus il s'abaissa pour s'abreuver. Il grogna de plaisir en goûtant le miel de son mari, depuis la grossesse le lubrifiant était devenu plus sucrée et fruité. Magnus se rassasia du nectar avant de faire glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant, il l'embrassa tout en glissant ses doigts. Le noiraud l'attira vers lui,

\- Viens…en…moi…s'il te plaît supplia Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts et se mit entre ses jambes pour le pénétrer avec douceur, il commença à bouger lentement dans l'intimité de son amant.

\- Putain mon amour tu es si serré et si étroit. Oh la vache ! Ça m'a trop manqué d'être en toi soupira Magnus de plaisir

\- Plus supplia Alec en rejetant la tête

Le sorcier bougea ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement en lui, l'archer noua ses jambes autour de son amant. L'immortel se redressa un peu pour le pénétrer encore plus en touchant la paroi d'utérus de son amant, Alec cria de plaisir en sentant son mari toucher son point de plaisir. L'asiatique se bascula sur le lit pour le laisser le chevaucher, le chasseur bougea ses hanches avec indécence.

\- Remplis-moi…mets…des…bébés…encore…en…moi supplia Alec complètement perdu dans le plaisir

Magnus donna de plus en plus de coups, il serra les dents en sentant son nœud grossir dans l'intimité de son amant. Alec bougea de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans un cri de jouissance, il s'effondra sur Magnus. Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et le bascula pour continuer avant de jouir à son tour en faisant éclater son nœud, ils étaient essoufflés par leur orgasme.

\- Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur pour le bébé et toi confessa Magnus

\- Magnus, je t'aime aussi, nous allons bien tous les deux. Nous sommes là, tu n'as rien à craindre rassura Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

Le noiraud caressa le dos en sueur de son amant pour le rassurer qu'il allait bien, le sorcier se détendit sous le toucher de son mari.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les sautes d'humeurs d'Alec et l'épée glorieuse. Bisous glacés. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La séparation entre Clary et Jonathan sera définitive dans ce chapitre, encore un chapitre plein de fluffy et de rire **

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as adoré les chapitres que j'avais mis, allez tu vas adorée encore celui-là**

**Lavigne 126: Demain une de tes idées sera à l'honneur et chapitre plein de fluffy avec la séparation de Clary et de Jonathan **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi arriva avec un sourire sadique ayant bien boxer Grell qui pendait en sang sur une corde" Je me suis bien amusé " un sécateur vint récupérer Grell et Will le tenait comme si il puait" Je suis désolé mais je suis venu le récupérer " Hachi et Alec se mirent à saigner du nez en voyant Will" XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 33**_

Jace caressa le ventre légèrement arrondi de son parabataï, ce dernier était en train de dormir près de lui. Il caressa son ventre d'un air rêveur, il se mit à rêver de la vision de son futur neveu en train de combattre un démon. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et vit Clary entrer dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, il hocha la tête à son encontre. Ils se parlaient à voix-basse pour ne pas réveiller Alec, Clary resta dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau d'Alec avant de prendre son carnet de croquis pour dessiner, elle dessina les deux parabataï sur le lit. Jace sourit à sa petite amie, il continua de caresser le ventre d'Alec. Un peu plus tard Alec se réveilla en baillant, il passa la main sur son visage et regarda le couple dans sa chambre. La rousse lui montra le croquis qu'elle avait fait d'eux, elle avait dessiné Jace et Alec dans la même position sauf que l'image montrait que le blond protégeait son frère et son neveu avec des ailes d'ange. Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et remercia Clary, il se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau directorial, Isabelle était en compagnie de leurs parents et de Max, Max fonça sur son frère aîné en embrassant le ventre légèrement arrondi, Alec rigola légèrement et serra son petit frère dans ses bras. Robert s'avança et félicita son fils pour sa grossesse n'ayant pas pu le faire avant par rapport à son travail avec l'enclave, il sourit en regardant le ventre de son fils avec une expression béate. Ça fera un mois qu'ils avaient tenté de supprimer la rune démoniaque sur Clary avec le feu céleste, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils en avaient conclu que seule l'épée Glorieuse pouvait libérer Clary du lien, ils devaient faire vite car la personnalité de la rousse s'assombrissait au fil des jours et seul la plume d'Alec l'empêchait de basculer du côté sombre. Entre-temps Alec avait entamé son troisième mois de grossesse, les nausées s'amoindrissaient à son plus grand plaisir, ayant marre de vomir tous les matins. Magnus était toujours au petit soin pour son mari, il le couvait de beaucoup d'amour et le choyait chaque soir. Maryse sourit en voyant Max en train de parler au ventre d'Alec,

\- Je parie que tu es une petite fille sourit Max

\- C'est un garçon Max, nous allons avoir un neveu sourit Jace

\- Non, il a raison c'est une fille rectifia Isabelle

\- C'est reparti sourit Clary en regardant Alec

Les deux se mirent à se chamailler sur le sexe du bébé, Robert était amusé de la situation. Il se frotta les mains,

\- Je m'en fous du sexe du bébé mais ce dont j'ai hâte c'est de l'embrasser sur ses joues toutes roses et joufflues gloussa Robert

Tous à part Maryse étaient choqués devant le gloussement de Robert, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur père glousser ainsi pour quoi que soit. Alec secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa mère,

\- Et toi maman, tu as l'intention de faire quoi avec le bébé interrogea Alec

\- Lui faire manger mes petits gâteaux et faire comme Robert, le couvrir de baisers. Oh s'il te ressemble quand tu étais bébé, tu étais un bébé si mignon. Tu te souviens Robert se souvint Maryse perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Oh oui, j'y repense encore, quand la sage-femme t'a déposé dans mes bras, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu étais si petit entre mes mains, j'avais tellement l'habitude de tenir une épée séraphique entre mes mains et là je tenais un tout petit bébé qui était mon fils se rappela Robert en regardant ses mains

\- Et nous alors, on ne parle que d'Alec quand il était bébé se renfrogna Isabelle

Alec gloussa devant la jalousie de sa fratrie, il sentit la tristesse par la rune de parabataï et fixa son parabataï. Jace le rassura du regard qu'il allait bien, Clary eut un regard triste pour son petit ami en sachant à quoi il pensait. Valentin l'avait enlevé du ventre de sa mère pour le sauver, le Morgenstern avait laissé des écrits sur Jace étant bébé mais d'en des termes scientifiques.

\- Disons que pour toi, ça n'as pas été facile. Tu pleurais sans cesse pour avoir l'attention se souvint Maryse

\- Ça n'a pas changé, elle est toujours la même se moqua Jace

Isabelle écrasa le pied de son frère avec ses talons ce qui le fit crier de douleur, il sautilla sur place un moment en la fusillant du regard.

\- Pour moi demanda Max

\- Pour toi c'était marrant car nous ne savions même pas si tu allais faire un débordement dans ta couche se moqua Isabelle

\- Maman railla Max

\- Isabelle gronda Maryse

Elle tira la langue puérilement envers son petit frère, Jace soutint Max en la traitant d'empoisonneuse. Elle s'énerva avant de sauter sur ses frères qui prirent la poudre d'escampette, Alec rigola en voyant l'attitude de ses frères et sœur. Maryse et Robert les regardaient rire, ils étaient heureux de voir leurs enfants ainsi. Alec alla retrouver ses frères et sœur dans la salle des opérations, Izzy était en train de tirer leurs oreilles ce qui les firent grimacer. Il entendit des bruits d'ailes et vu Sachiel qui grimaçait en voyant son protégé préféré se faire tirer les oreilles,

\- Il a fait quoi pour se faire tirer les oreilles demanda Sachiel

\- Il à traiter Izzy d'empoisonneuse répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale quand elle fait la cuisine, je me demande si elle n'est pas née sous l'étoile de Castiel pensa Sachiel

\- L'étoile de Castiel demanda Alec curieux

\- Eh bien chaque personne qui nés sous une étoile nous correspondent, par exemple Jace est né sous mon étoile c'est pour ça qu'on est connecté. Izzy je pense que c'est celle de Castiel vu qu'il est toujours persistant pour sa foutu musique grimaça Sachiel

Alec soupira en même temps que l'ange en pensant à l'autre ange de la musique, Isabelle et les garçons regardaient Alec en train de soupirer au sujet de l'ange Castiel. Jace regarda la forme de floue de Sachiel,

\- Sachiel sourit Jace

\- Oui, il te salut en passant répondit Alec

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu commenta Jace

\- J'étais occupé à faire des tas de trucs d'ange mais je suis content aussi de te retrouver sourit Sachiel

\- Il est content de te voir aussi mais il ne pouvait pas venir au vu du travail qu'il devait faire répéta Alec

Jace hocha la tête, Sachiel resta un moment avant de s'envoler vers le ciel. Isabelle croisa les bras en regardant son frère,

\- Tu m'as promis que tu me présenterais l'archange Gabriel bouda Isabelle

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Izzy mais tu sais les anges sont plus facile à appeler que les archanges car ils sont très occupés. Je ne les appelle qu'en cas d'urgence comme l'archange Raphaël expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends souffla Isabelle

Alec la prit dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'il allait un jour l'appeler rien que pour elle, après avoir passé une journée à l'institut il rentra au loft. Il entra pour trouver l'appartement vide, il fit un message à son mari qui lui signala qu'il était en visite dans un pays pour son client. Il s'étira et alla dans son nid, il s'allongea en reniflant les odeurs autour de lui. Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux, il leva les yeux vers Haniel qui lui sourit.

\- Dis Haniel tu crois que je serai un bon parent pour mon enfant demanda Alec pris de doute tout en posant la main sur son ventre

\- Il faut voir comment tu agis envers tes frères et sœur, tu es très protecteur envers eux alors je pense que tu seras un bon parent envers ton enfant rassura Haniel

\- Merci Haniel remercia Alec

\- De rien Alec, je pense que tu devrais te reposer un peu. Tu as l'air épuisé remarqua Haniel

Alec se blottit dans son nid et se laissa caresser par l'ange, plus tard il se réveilla un peu plus en forme après avoir fait sa sieste dans son nid. Il se leva et commença à faire le ménage doucement et prépara le repas, Magnus arriva rapidement par portail dans le loft et trouva une très bonne odeur dans la cuisine, il sourit et trouva son amant en train de faire à manger.

\- Bonsoir sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon amour, tu as pu terminer ce que tu avais à faire avec ton client interrogea Alec

Magnus s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière en l'embrassant tendrement, il lui fit un bisou dans le cou ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Que des plaintes aujourd'hui mais bon au moins ça rapporte se lamenta Magnus

\- Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré pour recharger tes batteries sourit Alec

\- Quel petit mari attentionné j'ai se réjouit Magnus

Alec gloussa dans ses bras, le sorcier mit la main sur son ventre légèrement arrondit. Il le caressa de son pouce,

\- Il ou elle a été sage sans me donner des nausées, même s'il bouffe toujours mon énergie sourit Alec

\- Ça je n'en doute pas mon amour gloussa Magnus

Ils allaient dîner tous les deux en parlant du bébé, puis ils prirent leur bain avant de s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en ronronnant à l'odeur de son Alpha contre les draps qu'il respirait, il entendit un gloussement ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Magnus se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le regardait en train de dormir,

\- Mon odeur te rends toujours accro conclu Magnus

\- Comme la mienne te rends accro sourit Alec

\- C'est vrai d'autant plus que ton odeur a changé par rapport à la grossesse, tu sens la pomme caramélisée avec de la cannelle et une pointe de vanille gloussa Magnus en reniflant dans le cou d'Alec

Le noiraud l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, ils passaient quelques minutes à s'embrasser. La sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit soupirer de frustration, Magnus claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte. Ils entendirent des voix et virent la fratrie, Clary et Simon présents,

\- On aura besoin de toi, il y a une brèche qui s'est ouverte et tous les démons sortent de celle-ci déclara Jace

\- Normalement les gens civilisés se saluent ensuite ils expliquent la nature de leur visite critiqua Magnus

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé avec mon frère mais on a vraiment besoin de toi. Tu seras payé évidemment souligna Isabelle

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne ? Sérieusement vous les Shadowhunters à part mon mari vous êtes toutes des personnes radines se moqua Magnus

\- Que veux-tu demanda Clary

\- Quelque chose de valeur cette fois répondit Magnus

Alec roula des yeux devant le refus de son mari, il était sur le point de faire changer d'avis son mari quand Isabelle se frappa le poing ayant une idée.

\- Une chose de valeur, nous te laissons Alec pendant trois semaines sans qu'il ne vienne à l'institut proposa Isabelle

\- Elle est où cette brèche demanda Magnus

\- Je rêve railla Jace

\- Hé Izzy m'a fait une bonne proposition, alors je vais fermer cette maudite brèche pour remporter ma récompense gloussa Magnus en lançant un regard sulfureux à son mari

\- Ouais bon il faut déjà fermer la brèche avant de penser à sauter sur mon frère commenta Jace

Le noiraud rougit violemment avant de soupirer longuement, il se dirigea quant à lui à l'institut pour prendre la place d'Izzy en attendant. Il compléta les rapports pour sa sœur avant d'envoyer des documents officiels pour l'enclave, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le petit groupe et son mari. Magnus se précipita sur Alec en l'enlaçant,

\- Ça été la mission demanda Alec

\- Un peu salissant mais ça va sourit Isabelle

\- Quant à moi j'ai terminé de classer les rapports pour toi et je les ai rangés dans l'ordre, cependant tu as reçu un e-mail de Jia qui te demandait de la contacter relata Alec

\- D'accord, Magnus je te remercie pour ton service remercia Isabelle

\- Est-ce que je peux encaisser ma récompense interrogea Magnus

\- Avec joie rigola Isabelle

Magnus porta son mari dans ses bras ce qui tira un petit cri très peu viril d'Alec, il le ramena au loft. Ils dînaient avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Magnus avait la tête sur le ventre arrondit légèrement d'Alec. Il lui caressa les cheveux lentement,

\- Eh dire que dans six mois notre petit haricot va venir nous rejoindre sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Je sais ça me fait drôle de le savoir, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer sourit Alec

\- Je vous aime tous les deux confessa Magnus

\- Je vous aime aussi tous les deux souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se réveilla en voulant se rapprocher de la chaleur de son mari mais rencontra des draps tièdes. Il se réveilla les yeux embués de sommeil, se leva et alla voir son amant dans la cuisine. Alec était en train de faire frire des bacons dans la poêle,

\- Chéri qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est plus de trois heures du matin signala Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'avais faim et impossible de me rendormir répondit Alec en faisant tourner les bacons

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- J'ai eu une envie soudaine de bacon, alors tu vois pourquoi je fais cuire des bacons à cet heure-ci expliqua Alec en mettant les bacons dans une assiette

Magnus comprit son amant, celui-ci mit les bacons dans l'assiette, le noiraud ouvrit le réfrigérateur avant de prendre du coulis de fraise et du fromage. Le sorcier tiqua en voyant que son mari voulait les mélanger avec les bacons, l'oméga râpa le fromage sur les bacons avant de mettre le coulis de fraise comme sauce.

\- Sayang, tu vas manger ça demanda Magnus dégoûté

\- Oui répondit Alec en mangeant le bacon trempé dans du coulis de fraise et du fromage

L'estomac de Magnus menaçait de rendre tout le dîner qu'il avait mangé plus tôt dans la soirée, Alec mangeait le bacon avec une mine réfléchit et leva les yeux vers Magnus.

\- Chéri tu pourrais invoquer une bouteille de sauce de cornichons demanda Alec

\- D'accord grimaça Magnus légèrement

Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une bouteille de sauce de cornichons, l'oméga l'embrassa sur la joue et la versa dans l'assiette. Il mangea le bacon avant de gémir de plaisir,

\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant, tu viens mon amour proposa Alec

\- Une minute cinta sourit Magnus légèrement verdâtre

L'oméga haussa les épaules et rejoint leur chambre, Magnus regarda son mari disparaître dans leur chambre avant de courir vers le balcon pour vomir par-dessus. Il essuya sa bouche et secoua la tête en frémissant des envies de son mari, il se tourna pour voir Président Miaou le regarder avec un regard scrutateur.

\- Ne me juge pas d'accord ? Son truc est plus dégueulasse que la fois où j'ai vu Ragnor à poil. Horrible souvenir pâlit Magnus

Il soupira longuement pour se reprendre avant de claquer des doigts pour changer son haleine, il entra dans l'appartement pour retrouver son mari. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre après qu'Alec est terminé de manger son encas. Le lendemain Magnus était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner quand il vint réveiller Alec au lit. Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit se lever,

\- J'ai encore envie de dormir bailla Alec

\- Tu aurais dû attendre au lieu de manger du bacon hier soir gloussa Magnus

\- Il y a du bacon pour le petit déjeuner demanda Alec

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi sourit Magnus

Le noiraud fit un saut dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre Magnus pour le petit déjeuner, il mangea son bacon avec le coulis de fraise, le fromage ainsi que la sauce de cornichons. Magnus grimaça mais ne dit rien avant de l'embrasser chastement, il lui fit un portail pour aller à l'institut.

\- Je te dis à ce soir gloussa Magnus

\- À ce soir sourit Alec en pénétrant dans le portail

Il atterrit dans l'institut, Jace lui sourit en le regardant. Il salua son parabataï en se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial et toqua à la porte, Isabelle était en train d'embrasser Simon dans le bureau.

\- Oh pitié vous deux, je suis heureux que mes nausées se font rare et vous voulez que j'aie encore des nausées gronda Alec

\- Désolé s'excusa Simon

\- Comment vas-tu d'ailleurs interrogea Isabelle

\- Je vais bien un peu fatiguer, je me suis levé à plus de trois heures du matin pour me faire du bacon relata Alec

\- Attends trois heures du matin s'étonna Isabelle

\- J'avais faim et j'avais une envie subite de bacon révéla Alec

Isabelle sourit en comprenant que c'étaient les envies enceinte de son frère, ils commençaient à travailler après que Simon les laissa travailler. Au bout d'un moment Alec se leva sous le regard de sa sœur,

\- Et si on faisait une pause parce que là j'ai faim demanda Alec

\- D'accord répondit Isabelle en suivant son frère dans la cuisine

Ils arrivaient dans la cuisine, Alec prépara un sandwich au bacon avec le coulis de fraise, le fromage ainsi que la sauce de cornichon ce qui fit grimacer Isabelle. Il le mangea en gémissant de plaisir,

\- Bon sang Alec pâlit Isabelle

\- Que se passe-t-il ici interrogea Jace en entrant dans la cuisine avec Clary

\- Je mange un sandwich au bacon avec du coulis de fraise, du fromage et de la sauce de cornichons énuméra Alec

Jace pâlit subitement et pointa le doigt vers sa sœur d'un air accusateur, Clary étai amusée par la situation en sachant qu'Alec était en plein dans ses envies de femme enceinte.

\- Tu lui a fait ce sandwich accusa Jace

\- C'est lui qui l'a fait ce sandwich rétorqua Isabelle

\- C'est vrai que je l'ai fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça Jace questionna Alec

\- Juste que tu dois bien manger pour que vous soyez en pleine forme toi et ton bébé expliqua Jace

\- Ça veut dire que je ne prends pas soin de moi et de mon bébé et que je commence à devenir un mauvais parent renifla Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Non, je ne veux pas dire ça Alec, bon sang, je voulais dire que tu dois manger sainement tenta Jace pour s'expliquer

\- Donc tu me crois gros mais je n'ai que trois mois de grossesse sanglota Alec

Le blond était totalement dépassé par le comportement de son parabataï, il ressentait sa tristesse. Les filles tentaient de le consoler malheureusement aucune d'elles ne purent réussir à calmer le noiraud, Jace tenta de s'excuser lui aussi et de consoler son parabataï. Alec malgré tout continua de pleurer en refusant de s'arrêter,

\- Alec, pour la énième fois, je suis désolé s'excusa Jace en essayant de calmer son parabataï

\- Mais tu penses que je suis gros alors que je n'ai que trois mois de grossesses, je ne peux pas m'entraîner vu que je suis enceinte sanglota Alec

\- Bon au risque de nous faire tuer par Magnus, je l'appelle parce que nous n'arrivons pas à calmer notre frère enceinte déclara Isabelle

\- Appelle-le vite s'empressa Jace

Magnus était en train de mélanger des ingrédients pour sa potion, quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Allô répondit Magnus

\- Magnus, c'est Izzy est-ce que tu pourrais venir à l'institut ? Alec n'arrête pas de pleurer et on ne sait pas quoi faire soupira Isabelle légèrement affolée

\- J'arrive tout de suite déclara Magnus

Le sorcier fit un portail à l'institut et marcha rapidement pour trouver son mari en train de pleurer, Alec se refugia dans ses bras en larmes. L'immortel l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Cesse de pleurer mon amour consola Magnus

\- Mais tu vas me quitter comme je suis devenu gros pleura Alec

\- Tu n'es pas gros Alexander, tu es parfait comme tu portes notre petit haricot sourit Magnus

Alec renifla en essuyant ses larmes, Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement se foutant que la fratrie et Clary était encore présents. Un chasseur entra dans la pièce et les prévint d'une activité démoniaque, Jace se leva.

\- On va aller faire une mission et toi occupe-toi de notre frère déclara Jace

Magnus roula des yeux et se retint d'envoyer une pique à son beau-frère, la fratrie et Clary se rendirent à l'endroit où était l'activité démoniaque. Le démon sortit de nulle part et les attaqua, il envoya Clary dans le décor ce qui la fit se cogner à la tête. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit vide, elle tourna sur elle-même avant de trouver Jonathan

\- Rejoins-moi Clary, je suis ton frère, ta seule famille proposa Jonathan

Elle était sur le point de prendre sa main quand Jace l'interpella, elle regarda derrière elle. La plume d'Alec s'illumina d'une lueur blanche en voulant la protéger, Jonathan tendit sa main vers elle. Elle prit la plume d'Alec et l'arracha de son cou en choisissant son frère, elle se réveilla avec les yeux froids et meurtriers. Plus tard une fée essaya de tuer Jonathan qu'ils avaient réussi à coincer, malheureusement Clary profita de la situation pour s'échapper avec lui, tout le monde était sidéré par la situation. Jocelyn ayant entendu ce qu'il s'était passé vint faire une scène à tout l'institut, influencé par les hormones Alec s'énerva et confronta la rousse.

\- OH LA FERME JOCELYN, TU CROIS QU'ON N'ÉTAIT PAS LÀ POUR TA FILLE. TON CONNARD DE FILS ET ELLE SONT LIÉE PAR UNE PUTAIN DE RUNE DÉMONIAQUE FAITE PAR UNE PÉTASSE DE REINE DES ENFERS, ON A FAIT PRESQUE TOUT NOTRE POSSIBLE POUR LA FAIRE SORTIR DE CE LIEN TORDU. QUANT À TOI TU T'ES CACHÉE À IDRIS COMME LA LÂCHE QUE TU ES, TU ES UNE MAUVAISE MÈRE JOCELYN FAIRCHIRLD POUR AVOIR ABANDONNÉ TES ENFANTS DEUX FOIS. ALORS NE VIENS PAS NOUS FAIRE LA MORALE ALORS QUE TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE DE PROTÉGER TA FILLE déclara Alec d'un ton glacial

Jocelyn tenta de répliquer mais les mots d'Alec lui firent prendre conscience qu'elle ne s'est pas occupé de sa fille comme il fallait, elle se mit à pleurer. Alec regarda la rousse avant de se mettre à pleurer aussi, Magnus leva les yeux en l'air et le consola. Isabelle commença à faire l'épée glorieuse grâce aux affaires de la mère de Luke lorsqu'elle était sœur de fer, elle réussit à faire l'épée.

\- Allons retrouver Clary proposa Jace

\- Je viens avec vous, si tu dis un mot Jace sur mon état. Je te jure que je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar menaça Alec d'un ton meurtrier

\- J'allais juste te dire de prévenir Magnus s'horrifia Jace

Isabelle se moqua de lui et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le royaume des fées, Magnus les avait accompagnés. Jace marcha à travers le royaume et stoppa légèrement le sorcier,

\- Comment Alec a fait pour te convaincre de le laisser venir en mission interrogea Jace

\- J'allais protester qu'il devait rester à l'institut mais il m'a fait une fellation d'enfer, ton frère est très bon dans ce domaine révéla Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas connaître les détails grimaça Jace

Clary et Jonathan entre-temps avaient capturé la reine des fées et menaçaient ses soldats pour avoir l'épée des Morgenstern,

\- C'est bien l'épée des Morgenstern mon frère déclara Clary l'ayant entre les mains

\- Pourtant tu es une Fairchirld signala Jace

\- Tiens qui vois-je l'oméga de la prophétie, à ce que ma sœur m'a dit tu attends un enfant. Quel dommage après avoir tué ton mari, je te ferai perdre ton précieux enfant pour mettre le mien à la place déclara Jonathan

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir enfoiré, je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère menaça Jace

Le blond amorça un geste quand une boule de feu fut envoyée sur Jonathan, le Morgenstern fut projeté assez loin. Clary n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'Isabelle lui sautait dessus pour l'immobiliser, Magnus avait la main tendue avec ses yeux de chat.

**\- ALEXANDER EST À MOI RIEN QU'À MOI** s'écria Magnus d'une voix dominante

Jonathan combattit Jace et Magnus en même temps pendant qu'Isabelle et Alec tentaient de combattre Clary, le noiraud ne voulait pas faire de mal à la rousse.

\- Immobilise-là Alec avertis Remiel

\- Facile à dire grimaça Alec

Ils réussirent à l'immobiliser quand Jace sortit de nulle part avec l'épée glorieuse, il poignarda la rousse sur la rune démoniaque.

\- CLARY cria Jonathan

\- JONATHAN cria Clary à son tour

Jonathan brisa le sortilège que Magnus avait fait pour l'immobiliser et s'envola dans le ciel avec des ailes noires. Alec fut tenté de le suivre mais son état l'en empêchait, il se leva et fouilla dans sa poche et prit le collier qu'il avait confié à Clary. Il lui mit autour du cou,

\- Ne t'en sépare plus à présent sourit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'instinct maternel d'Alec et une chanson envoûtante. Bisous glacés.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus allez fou garantit dans ce chapitre avec l'instinct maternel d'Alec**

**Maia 0067: Malheureusement Jonathan ne va pas en rester là enfin pour le prochain chapitre ais pour le moment c'est l'heure d'avoir un fou rire**

**Alec Barton: Je te déconseille de le lire en mangeant car ça va te faire mourir de rire XD allez CHAPITRE CHAUD DANS CE CHAPITRE "Satan se mit à faire du surplace car les filles l'avaient attaché à un arbre" attendons juste l'avalanche XD**

**Lavigne 126: Disons que pour se faire par Magnus il faut trouver une solution qu'il va accepter facilement alors Izzy a proposé ça comme elle sait comme est Magnus. Allez une de tes idées dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 34**_

Magnus gloussa en regardant le ventre arrondit de son mari, il sourit béatement et ne garda pas ses mains dans sa poche pour les mettre sur le ventre. Alec fit un grand sourire devant son amant qui embrassait son ventre arrondi, l'Alpha était en train de chuchoter des mots d'amours au ventre. L'asiatique le vénéra avec amour, il vint embrasser Alec d'un baiser langoureux avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre. Ils firent l'amour, Alec se blottit en ronronnant dans les bras de son sorcier. L'immortel l'embrassa sur le front et respira son odeur ce qui le rendit accro, ils passaient un moment à se câliner quand celui-ci fut perturber par l'envie d'uriner d'Alec. Le noiraud se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, il revint toujours dans le plus simple appareil ce qui ravit le sorcier, il le regarda avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et se leva. Il alla faire son petit casse-croûte d'envie de femmes enceintes, il le mit dans une assiette, l'arrosa de sauce et le mangea en gémissant de plaisir. Il se rendit dans la chambre pour voir son mari à moitié réveillé, il s'assit en mangeant. Magnus se leva et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se rendormir, Alec termina de manger avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amant. L'oméga se rendit à l'institut en se dandinant avec son ventre arrondit, tous les chasseurs de l'institut comprirent rapidement que le noiraud était enceint. Jace le salua rapidement et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement pour aller entraîner Clary, le noiraud se dirigea vers le bureau où Isabelle était en train de discuter par visioconférence avec l'inquisitrice. Imogène scruta le ventre légèrement bombé d'Alec signe qu'il était bien enceint, elle le félicita de nouveau avant de couper la communication. Ça fera un mois qu'ils avaient libéré Clary de la rune démoniaque en usant de l'épée glorieuse qu'avait fabriquée Isabelle, malgré qu'ils aient pu libérer Clary l'épée s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Au même moment Jonathan s'était enfui par la voie des airs, Alec avait été tenté de le suivre mais étant enceinte le vol n'était pas recommandé ce qui sur le coup le frustra. Il fut apaisé par Anaël qui était venu le calmer, il s'était par la suite calmé mais s'était juré d'attraper Jonathan. Alec avait entamé son quatrième mois de grossesse, tout l'institut fut informé de sa grossesse par le ventre qui pointait. Beaucoup de chasseur était venu le féliciter et d'autres l'avaient critiqué de porter la graine d'un démon bien que ceux-là furent expédier rapidement par Isabelle et Jace sur l'île de Wrangel, le duo avait menacé tous ceux qui osaient contrarier ou faire du mal à leur frère de les tuer. Le noiraud n'avait cure des critiques tant il était heureux de sa grossesse, Magnus était devenu de plus en plus amoureux au fur à mesure que son ventre grossissait. Rares étaient les fois où Magnus ne sautait pas sur son mari pour vénérer son ventre enrobé, de même quand il avait un client et que l'archer sortait de la chambre pour s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il faisait un sourire béat en regardant le ventre de son mari, il défendait toujours les personnes de toucher son mari à part Jace et Raphaël. Le sorcier s'efforçait de laisser néanmoins sa belle-famille s'approcher d'Alec, le noiraud était amusé par la situation. Isabelle sourit en voyant son frère s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en caressant son ventre,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle

\- Je vais très bien, je suis complètement sur un petit nuage sourit Alec

\- Je pense que ton petit mari t'a fait des petits câlins spéciaux gloussa Isabelle

Alec rougit légèrement en pensant à Magnus, sa sœur lâcha un petit rire avant de lui donner des rapports à faire.

\- J'ai terminé de faire ceux concernant la future réunion avec les représentants obscurs, j'ai parlé avec Jia et elle m'a fait parvenir des documents que les représentants devront signer s'ils sont d'accord décréta Isabelle en tendant les documents

\- De quoi parle ses documents parce qu'ils ne vont pas trop accepter des documents qui les entraves maintenant qu'ils sont un peu plus libres de leurs mouvements avec les accords de l'alliance expliqua Alec en prenant les documents

\- Je suppose que c'est pour une invitation à faire une nouvelle alliance contre Jonathan conclu Isabelle

Le noiraud acquiesça d'un signe de tête, prit quatre feuilles et écrivit une invitation pour la réunion, il envoya ensuite les messages de feu. Jace toqua à la porte et entra avec Clary,

\- Je pense que vous allez patrouiller déduisit Isabelle

\- Ouais répondit Jace

\- Essaye de rester en vie parce que je ne suis pas là pour te sauver le cul déclara Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais rester en vie rien que pour mon neveu, tu sais bien que j'ai promis de l'entraîner comme Shadowhunter sourit Jace

Alec roula des yeux en le regardant et en posant une main sur son ventre de quatre mois, il gloussa malgré tout. Jace et Clary allaient patrouiller ensemble, ils rentraient un peu plus tard. Alec marcha à travers le couloir de l'institut avant de marcher jusqu'au toit, il s'assit au bord en caressant son ventre.

\- Eh mon amour, tu commences à te montrer n'est-ce pas sourit Alec

Il entendit la porte du toit s'ouvrir et des bras vinrent l'entourer, il tourna la tête vers son parabataï qui le tenait dans ses bras.

\- Ça a été la mission demanda Alec

\- Peut aller, ça te dirait de chanter un peu proposa Jace

\- Ça tombe bien je commençais à m'ennuyer accepta Alec

Ils allaient dans la bibliothèque, Alec ferma les yeux en fredonnant un air que Jace commença à jouer avec le piano. Il sourit et caressa son ventre de quatre mois,

_\- Butterfly, I wander around, the subway is a maze. I fly and fly, but I can't find a way out. Someday, if that day comes for you. Remember, remember, I'm here. There are probably as many meanings for happiness as there are hearts. But we have too much. So we lose sight of it. Hey, the days that seem to go on repeating themselves, are slowly changing the future. Those threads of clouds called dreams entwine at a rapid speed. If you set your wings on fire and take flight, you could even reach the sun. I wish we could melt beautifully together as you show me that smile. Anyway, we all part one day. But, but, that's OK, I met you. Far away, even if we're apart, I can pray for happiness. Even if it doesn't reach you. Even if it doesn't reach you, I'll make a song for you. Surely it's only when we die. That we discover the meaning of being born. But then it's too late. So we wander. Hey, the crushing realities. Surely change you. It's because you can change that you stay the same. If you scream until you're hoarse, even the new moon could fall. Even if the courage not to hesitate is but a faint light… Hey, the days that seem to go on repeating themselves, are slowly changing the future. Those threads of clouds called dreams entwine at a rapid speed. If you set your wings on fire and take flight, you could even reach the sun. I wish we could melt beautifully together as you show me that smile,_ chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse **(1)**

Jace joua la mélodie pour son frère qui termina sa chanson avec une main sur son ventre et sa tête sur l'épaule de son parabataï, le blondinet ferma les yeux aussi et embrassa Alec sur le front. Tout l'institut avait entendu la voix angélique d'Alec, les chasseurs étaient envoûtés par sa voix. Isabelle était en train de sourire devant le chant de son frère, elle se remit au travail en appelant certains chasseurs pour leur mise au point pour certains rapports. Les deux frères se promenaient dans l'institut jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, ils se reposaient. Jace mit une main sur le ventre bombé d'Alec,

\- Mon neveu a déjà bougé questionna Jace

\- Pas encore, mais j'espère qu'il va bouger. Catarina m'a dit que le bébé bougera quand je m'y attendrai le moins répondit Alec

\- En tout cas il sera un super Shadowhunter, en même temps vous serez des parents super tous les deux avoua Jace

\- Tu crois demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr Alec, regarde comment tu as pris soin de nous quand on était gosse, alors je sais que tu seras un père formidable. Par contre moi je ne sais pas si je serai un bon père pour mes enfants confessa Jace

Alec comprit ce que voulait dire son parabataï en parlant de l'éducation de Valentin qui l'avait endoctriné, le noiraud lui caressa légèrement la joue.

\- Tu n'es pas Valentin et tu ne seras jamais comme lui, tu seras un bon père Jace. Fais-moi confiance, tu es déjà quelqu'un de formidable avec mon bébé alors tu le seras rassura Alec

\- Mais si je deviens comme lui hésita Jace

\- Alors je te botterai le cul tellement fort que Castiel écrira une chanson sur la manière dont je t'ai botté le train gloussa Alec

\- Ça n'arrivera pas promis Jace en riant de façon tonitruante

Ils s'enlaçaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant de faire une sieste, au même moment Isabelle passait pour voir Alec et les trouva ainsi avec Clary.

\- Ils sont tellement chou sourit Isabelle

\- Si je ne savais pas au sujet des parabataï, j'aurai pensée qu'ils sont en couple pouffa Clary

\- Ne dis jamais ça à Jace, il aurait un air scandalisé vu qu'il a galéré pour t'avoir ricana Isabelle

La rousse hocha la tête et suivit la brune dans le bureau directorial, elles discutaient ensemble. Magnus fit un portail dans le bureau,

\- Salut mon beau-frère préféré salua Isabelle

\- Je suis ton seul beau-frère ma chère Isabelle, mais j'aime ce titre salua Magnus

\- Tu es venu chercher Alec n'est-ce pas déduit Clary

\- Oui, je suis venu récupérer mon mari pour rentrer et passer une soirée romantique avec lui déclara Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste qu'Alec ne me raconte jamais comment se déroule vos soirées en amoureux bouda Isabelle

\- Je te ferrai un topo la prochaine fois, d'ailleurs où est mon homme demanda Magnus

\- Il est dans son ancienne chambre avec Jace, ils sont en train de faire la sieste gloussa Clary en se levant

Magnus sourit et l'accompagna pour aller chercher leurs hommes, ils arrivaient dans la chambre et l'ouvrir pour voir Alec qui dormait toujours dans les bras de Jace. Le sorcier se pencha vers son mari et l'embrassa sur le front ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux,

\- Je suis venu te chercher mon amour pour rentrer à la maison chuchota Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais aux toilettes d'abord bailla Alec en se levant

Jace se réveilla en sursautant en sentant Alec bouger de ses bras, il se redressa et vit le sorcier et sa petite amie dans la chambre.

\- Tu es venu chercher Alec bailla Jace

\- Oui, on rentre à la maison pour passer une soirée romantique répondit Magnus

Le blond fit une drôle d'expression devant la future soirée du couple, il fronça les sourcils avant de pâlir bizarrement.

\- Euh je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais vous faîtes l'amour en sachant que le bébé est là demanda Jace

\- Oh que oui, c'est très recommandé par Catarina, on le fait assez souvent surtout avec les hormones de ton frère. C'est un véritable paradis ria Magnus d'un ton suggestif

\- Oh mon dieu, vous le faîte alors que mon neveu est là, c'est horrible s'horrifia Jace

Alec sortit de la salle de bain après avoir soulagé sa vessie, il vit l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de son frère et le sourire de son mari.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir dit Alec simplement

\- Eh bien rentrons à la maison, au fait biscuit tiens bien les rênes et n'oublie pas de le nourrir et de lui faire faire ses besoins conseilla Magnus en faisant un portail

\- T'inquiète, je vais prendre soin de Jace pouffa Clary

\- Connard insulta Jace

Alec roula des yeux et s'engouffra dans le portail avec son mari, ils organisèrent un dîner romantique tous les deux dans une maison de vacances de Magnus. Au bout d'un moment Magnus se leva pour aller répondre au téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner, il raccrocha et vit que son mari n'était plus à table. Alec s'était levé et marchait pieds nus sur la terrasse, il se mit à fredonner un air avant de se mettre à chanter. Il se retourna doucement pour voir Magnus l'observer avec émerveillement, le sorcier se rapprocha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras pendant que celui-ci continuait à chanter.

_\- I will never find another lover sweeter than you. Sweeter than you. And I will never find another lover more precious than you. More precious than you. Girl you are close to me you're like my mother. Close to me you're like my father. Close to me you're like my sister. Close to me you're like my brother. You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing. And all my life I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I, that I finally found you. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. And I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes, I pray that you do love me too. I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby. Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger. You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above. For sending me your love, I cherish every hug. I really love you. And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I that I finally found you, baby. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. And I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes, I pray that you do, love me. You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see am a glow. You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down. You're all that I ever known; when you smile on your face all I see is a glow. You picked me up when I was down. You're all that I ever known; when you smile on your face all I see is a glow. You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes I pray that you do love me too. All my life, I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I that I finally found you. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. Yes, I pray that you do love me too. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I that I finally found you. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. Yes, I pray that you do love me too,_chanta Alec d'une voix envoûtante et mélodieuse **(2)**

Magnus le regarda amoureusement et l'embrassa langoureusement, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il le posa sur le lit à baldaquin, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Le sorcier le fit s'allonger sur le lit en l'embrassant langoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en le marquant de suçon. L'immortel enleva le t-shirt et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, il reprit ses caresses lentement ce qui fit haleter de plaisir le noiraud. Alec serra les draps sous ses mains tout en se mordant les lèvres devant le regard chaud de son amant, Magnus admira le corps de son mari qui était une offrande divine pour lui. L'asiatique prit le téton de son amant en bouche, Alec se cambra de plaisir en le plaquant encore plus sur son téton. Ayant les tétons très douloureux par rapport la grossesse Magnus se fit comme devoir de le soulager de la tension lorsqu'ils avaient un rapport sexuel, le sorcier fit rouler l'autre morceau de chair entre ses doigts avant de lui apporter une attention. Il passa quelques minutes à soulager la tension dans les tétons d'Alec et puis reprit son chemin vers l'exploration du corps de l'oméga, il arriva très vite vers le ventre de quatre mois et déposa plusieurs baisers-papillon dessus. Alec sourit en passant une main dans les cheveux de Magnus. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de le faire le sorcier prenait quelques minutes pour embrasser son ventre qui renfermait le fruit de leur amour. Magnus lui enleva son pantalon et prit son érection en bouche, il suçota le gland lentement en appréciant les gémissements de son amant. Il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans la gorge, il contracta sa gorge pour lui apporter encore plus de plaisir. Il eut les pupilles dilatées en sentant le lubrifiant d'Alec qui s'écoulait sous le plaisir, le sorcier se retira et souleva les hanches pour laper le nectar d'Alec. Il grogna de possessivité et de plaisir en le buvant, il enfouit sa langue dans l'intimité du noiraud qui cria de plaisir. Il ressortit sa langue et glissa son doigt à l'intérieur, le noiraud rejeta sa tête et bougea ses hanches sous les doigts de Magnus. Le sorcier les retira et se plaça entre ses jambes, il le pénétra lentement et bougea doucement. Alec ouvrit la bouche silencieusement en se sentant remplie, il attira encore plus le sorcier vers lui. L'asiatique donna des coups de reins en lui jusqu'à le ramener sur ses genoux pour plus le pénétrer plus profondément,

\- Ah…fais-moi…des…bébés…encore…remplis-moi…des…dizaines...de…bébés supplia Alec sous le plaisir

Magnus bascula sur le dos en laissant son amant le chevaucher, Alec rebondit sur l'érection de son Alpha qui toucha sa paroi utérine. Le noiraud cria de plaisir tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il se cambra avant de jouir sur le ventre de Magnus. Le sorcier serra les dents devant la contraction de son amant autour de son nœud, il le fit éclater presque dans la paroi utérine d'Alec en lui provoquant un autre orgasme, le faisant se déverser encore une fois. L'oméga s'effondra à côté de lui en attendant que le nœud se défasse,

\- C'était époustouflant ce soir sourit Magnus de plénitude

\- J'ai faim lâcha Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- Tu sais très bien que faire l'amour me donne toujours faim souligna Alec en haussant les épaules

Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître son plat de bacon avec ses sauces et du fromage, l'archer mangea en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus était dos au lit avec Alec entre ses jambes qui mangeait, le sorcier caressa le ventre enrobé.

\- Eh dire que dans cinq mois, notre petit haricot viendra nous voir sourit Magnus

Alec sourit et plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou de son mari, ils parlaient avec le ventre presque toute la nuit avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se promena en mangeant son plat de bacon, il avait préparé la réunion du monde obscur et attendait tout en mangeant que tous les représentants arrivent. Luke et Jocelyn arrivèrent et le saluèrent,

\- Clary est dans sa chambre avertis Alec

\- Euh je pourrais savoir ce que tu manges demanda Luke

\- Oh je mange du bacon avec du coulis de fraise, de la sauce de cornichons et du fromage expliqua Alec en montrant le plat

\- Oh moi pour ma grossesse j'adorais la gelée d'ananas avec du poulet frit ou bien du fromage avec de la confiture de mûre se rappela Jocelyn

\- Je pense que je vais essayer de manger ça pour sentir le goût pensa Alec

\- Un vrai régal conseilla Jocelyn

Luke pâlit devant les drôles de goûts culinaires des deux, il préféra se diriger vers la salle de réunions. Méliorn arriva et offrit des roses à Alec qui le remercia avant de se diriger vers la salle, Magnus arriva dans le hall et réussit à attraper son mari qui avait sauté dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Eh bien tu es très heureux de me voir alors que ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'on s'est quitté décréta Magnus

\- C'est les hormones qui font ça en plus j'ai très envie de faire l'amour, alors plus vite on fait la réunion plus vite je te déshabille déclara Alec en attendant le dernier représentant

Le sorcier était amusé avant de rejoindre les deux représentants, Raphaël vint en dernier en arrangeant son costume. Alec eut un regard maternel en voyant son fils arriver, il ouvrit les bras en le voyant.

\- Mon chéri salua Alec en l'embrassant

\- Tu es tout en beauté maman complimenta Raphaël en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Et toi tu as des cernes sous les yeux, est-ce que tu bois suffisamment de sang ? Est-ce que tu te repose au moins s'inquiéta Alec en lui touchant la joue

\- Oui, je me repose bien et je bois assez de sang rassura Raphaël

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, Alec ne lâcha pas son fils d'une semelle. Ils discutaient sur le programme que proposait l'enclave, ils exprimaient chacun leurs opinions avant d'ajourner la réunion quand Alec commença à aller fréquemment aux toilettes. Après la réunion Méliorn s'en alla pour aller faire son rapport à la reine des fées, Luke resta pour discuter avec Jace, Clary ainsi que Jocelyn. Alec était assis sur une chaise et regarda son fils venir vers lui,

\- Il faut que j'y aille avant que le soleil ne se lève signala Raphaël

\- Tu pourrais rester au loft en attendant que le soleil se couche proposa Alec en faisant la moue

\- J'ai du travail au clan mais je te promets de passer te voir promit Raphaël

Alec se mit à pleurer assez fort ce qui attira rapidement Magnus et Jace, Raphaël était incrédule de voir « sa mère » pleurer soudainement.

\- Mon amour qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Notre fils…snif...ne m'aime plus…il me déteste…ouin….il ne veut pas rester avec moi pleura Alec

\- Je t'ai dit que je passerai bientôt, mais je t'aime toujours consola Raphaël

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi…snif…mon bébé ne veut plus de moi sanglota Alec

Magnus le consola en jetant un regard vers Raphaël, Jace posa une main sur l'épaule du vampire.

\- Vaudrais mieux que tu passe une nuit enfin la journée avec lui, en ce moment il chiale énormément pour avoir ce qu'il veut relata Jace

\- D'accord maman je viens au loft avec vous capitula Raphaël

Alec cessa de pleurer et se mit à sourire avant d'enlacer son fils très fort, le vampire était stoïque mais s'il avait été humain il aurait rougi. Ils se rendirent au loft, Alec entraîna le vampire dans la chambre d'amis et le fit s'allonger sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse dormir. Il lui chanta la berceuse qu'il avait inventée pour lui, le chef de clan grommela pour la forme mais s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain soir Alec était endormi en serrant Raphaël dans ses bras, le vampire se réveilla et vit son père de cœur à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je vais rentrer déclara Raphaël

\- D'accord, mais réveille-le avant de partir si tu ne veux pas qu'il aille te faire honte devant le clan gloussa Magnus

Alec se réveilla au même moment et câlina son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, il lui pinça la joue en même temps comme s'il était un enfant.

\- Mon fils adoré, mon bébé à moi, rien qu'à moi gloussa Alec en lui pinçant la joue

\- Maman, je suis grand railla Raphaël

Le vampire vit les lèvres tremblantes et les larmes dans les yeux de l'oméga,

\- Mais je suis ton bébé d'amour malgré tout déclara Raphaël

Alec sourit et le serra en l'embrassant sur la joue, le vampire rentra dans son clan. Quelques jours plus tard Raphaël était en train de donner des ordres à ses hommes sur certains terrestres qui s'aventuraient dans l'hôtel, il faisait preuve de sérieux.

\- Des questions, demanda Raphaël

\- Non Raphaël, mais est-ce qu'on va amener ses terrestres autre part questionna une femme asiatique

\- Oui, sans les vider de leurs sangs, vous serez puni s'ils leur arrivent malheur menaça Raphaël

Ils prirent peur devant le chef de clan, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Alec qui sourit de joie. Lily et les autres le regardèrent,

\- MON BÉBÉ D'AMOUR, MAMAN EST LÀ s'écria Alec

Tous les vampires se tournèrent rapidement vers leur chef qui était stoïque, le chasseur se mit à sautiller vers son fils et lui pinça la joue en l'embrassant de temps à autre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé du tout, j'étais inquiet pour toi alors que tu as promis que tu m'appellerais quatre fois par jour pour me parler gronda Alec

\- J'étais occupé avec le clan et en plus tu es en train de saper mon autorité maman railla Raphaël

\- RAPHAËL SANTIAGO LIGHTWOOD-BANE COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER À TA MÈRE SUR CE TON gronda Alec en lui tirant les oreilles

\- Maman, je suis désolé s'excusa Raphaël en grimaçant de douleur

Alec arrêta et le prit dans ses bras en se mettant à le câliner,

\- Regarde-toi tu as l'air pâle, je vais aller te préparer une tasse de sang proposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Raphaël

Le noiraud sortit de la pièce et referma la porte, le chef du clan fit face à son clan.

\- Tout ce qui vient de passe doit rester secret et si j'apprends que l'un de vous a ouvert sa bouche. Je vous jure que je vais faire de sa vie un enfer menaça Raphaël en les fusillant

\- Oui chef répondit tout le monde

Le vampire soupira longuement devant l'instinct maternel d'Alec, ce dernier revint avec une tasse de sang et câlina son fils.

* * *

**1: Lost Butterfly de Rurutia **

**2: All my Life de K CI et JOJO **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation de l'ange Raziel et la coupe infernal. Bisous glacés. **


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre sur Alec en mode maman poule eh bien il y aura dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: C'est vrai que Raphaël a eut la honte de sa vie devant l'instinct maternel d'Alec et il y a encore dans le début**

**Alec Barton: "Les filles étaient en train de décorer Satan comme si il était un bonhomme de neige et les filels qui se mirent à chanter à tue-tête" Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige joue avec moi " Satan fulmina de colère" Libérez-moi " Les files ricanaient encore plus" Libérez délivrez je ne mentirai plus jamais XD Rapha¨le a e la honte de sa vie même si il adorait sa maman XD**

**Lavigne 126: Allez je te laisse la suite et demain l'un de tes idées à l'honneur **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 35**_

Raphaël marcha vers une chambre pour voir « sa mère » en train de manger son plat bizarre, Alec était allongé sur le lit en train de lire un livre sur la grossesse. Il leva les yeux sur son fils et sourit en l'invitant à s'allonger près de lui, le vampire retira ses chaussures et sa veste pour monter sur le lit à côté du noiraud. Alec caressa les cheveux de son fils en déposant l'assiette sur la petite table ainsi que le livre pour mettre la tête de Raphaël sur ses genoux, il se mit à chanter la berceuse qu'il avait inventée exprès pour lui. Le mexicain fit une petite sieste sur les jambes de l'oméga, Lily entra dans la chambre en souriant de voir son chef de clan ainsi. Elle gloussa légèrement en prenant une photo avec son téléphone, elle embrassa doucement Alec sur la joue avant de lui murmurer qu'elle gérait le clan en attendant que Raphaël termine sa sieste. Elle s'en alla discrètement, Simon passa et les vit dans la chambre avec Lily qui lui intima de les laisser se s'installa confortablement et caressa encore une fois les cheveux de son fils avant de s'endormir à son tour, plus tard il se réveilla et vit Raphaël réveillé en train de lire certains dossiers concernant le clan. Alec fit la moue en voyant les cernes de son fils, Raphaël roula des yeux et lui montra un verre ce qui le rassura un peu. Un portail se fit dans la chambre et Magnus se montra, Alec sourit en voyant son Alpha. Raphaël sourit en voyant son père de cœur, il le salua en le prenant dans ses bras. Le sorcier était parti pour quelque jours au Labyrinthe en spiral, de ce fait Alec s'était installé à l'hôtel Dumort près de Raphaël en attendant son retour.Ça fera un mois qu'ils avaient fait la réunion du monde obscur, ils se débattaient toujours sur certaines règles que l'enclave avait rédigées. Alec en tant qu'ambassadeur du monde obscur avait exprimé son opinion sur la question, l'ange Adriel était amusé par les regards arrogants et orgueilleux de certains membres de l'enclave qui croyaient toujours être supérieur aux créatures obscures par leur sang d'ange. Entre-temps ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle de Jonathan qui était toujours en fuite, personne ne savait où il était. Alec cependant avait commencé son cinquième mois de grossesse. Si lors de son quatrième mois il avait eu un regain d'énergie ce ne fut pas le cas pour le cinquième mois, il était souvent fatigué et irriter pour la moindre petite chose. Ses pieds étaient gonflés et son dos le lançait tellement que Magnus le lui massait pour le soulager de la tension, le sorcier était toujours amoureux du ventre rond de son mari. L'Alpha était également protecteur envers son oméga et défendait quiconque de l'approcher à part Jace et Raphaël, il avait tenté d'atténuer un peu son côté protecteur et possessif. L'instinct maternel d'Alec comme il est un oméga fut plus fort envers son fils Raphaël, alors rare était les fois où le clan ne voyait pas le noiraud débarquer à n'importe quel moment pour réclamer son fils pour un câlin ou le gronder sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas assez bu de sang. Lily était toujours morte de rire de voir son chef de clan en train de se faire materner par sa mère, Raphaël aimait râler mais il était heureux d'être chouchouter par Alec. Magnus sourit à sa petite famille,

\- Comment était le travail demanda Raphaël

\- Ça va, j'ai réussi à faire le sort que le sorcier avait besoin, certes ça m'a vidé ma magie mais c'est bon rassura Magnus

\- Ça me fait peur quand tu me dis ça s'horrifia Alec

Le sorcier marcha vers lui et s'assit sur le lit pour l'embrasser amoureusement, Alec se jeta dans ses bras. L'asiatique l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Je vous aime confessa Magnus

\- Nous aussi nous t'aimons sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement quand ils entendirent un reniflement de dégoût, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Raphaël avec un visage dégoûté.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans ma chambre alors arrêter de vous embrasser, je suis à la limite de vomir. Dios pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir des parents qui se chient sur la gueule râla Raphaël

\- Mais c'est qu'il pique une grosse crise d'adolescent notre fils nargua Magnus

Raphaël roula des yeux et fit une moue enfantine, Alec se leva en mettant une main sous son ventre tout en sentant un coup de pied du bébé. Il se rapprocha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- Malgré qu'il soit grognon, il nous adore n'est-ce pas mon chéri gloussa Alec

Le vampire roula des yeux en sachant que « sa mère » avait raison sur ce point, Alec lui pinça la joue en roucoulant avec lui. Raphaël le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller gérer le clan déclara Raphaël

\- Lily est en train de s'en charger, tu vas boire un peu. Certes tu t'es beaucoup reposé mais tu as l'air pâle vu que tu n'as pas bu de sang alors je vais aller préparer une tasse pour toi déclara Alec

\- D'accord accepta Raphaël en croisant les bras

Alec gloussa en voyant l'air boudeur de son fils, il l'embrassa sur la joue la lui pinçant de nouveau.

\- Tu fais la tête avec ta maman, tu es adorable quand tu fais la tête roucoula Alec

L'oméga sortit en laissant son mari et son fils dans la pièce, Raphaël attendit qu'Alec se soit totalement éloigné. Il se mit à soupirer longuement en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Dios, vivement qu'il accouche. Autant j'adore comment il me materne, autant je le déteste de le faire saper mon autorité envers le clan, j'ai entendu deux recrus en train de ricaner moqueusement envers moi de façon discrète. Même Lily se fout de ma gueule en me menaçant d'aller le dire à maman si je la menace de quelque chose relata Raphaël

\- Oh mon pauvre fils, « ta maman » t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à toi aussi ricana Magnus

\- Quoi moi aussi ? Il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à quelqu'un d'autre demanda Raphaël

\- Son parabataï, la dernière fois Alec lui a fait une scène raconta Magnus

Le vampire esquissa un sourire amusé connaissant le caractère d'Alec avec les hormones, l'oméga entra avec une tasse de sang chaud. Le chef de clan le prit et l'embrassa sur la joue, le couple s'en alla, le laissant gérer le clan. Simon passa pour voir son chef en train de siroter sa tasse de sang,

\- Alec est déjà parti demanda Simon

\- Oui mais il reviendra plus tard signala Raphaël

\- Alors tu as pu te reposer auprès de ta maman nargua Simon

\- Tu veux un pieu dans le cœur menaça Raphaël en le fusillant

\- Je vais rejoindre mon groupe s'horrifia Simon

Raphaël sourit en montrant ses crocs, il retourna à sa gestion du clan. Alec se promena dans le loft tout en mangeant ses bacons, il entra dans l'atelier de son mari qui faisait une potion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Alec

\- Je fais une potion pour un client à moi il veut une potion pour avoir du désir envers sa femme pour qu'elle ne le soupçonne pas d'avoir une maîtresse expliqua Magnus en tournant sa mixture

\- Il a une maîtresse demanda Alec en mangeant son bacon

\- Oui, c'est la cousine de sa femme enfin bref du moment qu'il m'apporte de l'argent c'est tout ce qui compte commenta Magnus

\- Je déteste les personnes qui trompent leurs partenaires, je pense que si tu n'aimes plus la personne alors quitte-là au lieu de la faire souffrir pensa Alec

Magnus sourit en le regardant, Alec se souvint du passé de son mari avec Camille qui l'avait trompée ouvertement. Il se colla contre lui en mettant son gros ventre entre eux,

\- Camille était une personne horrible pour te faire souffrir ainsi décréta Alec

\- Je sais c'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté, en plus elle commençait à m'énerver à se servir de moi. En même temps j'ai rencontré un homme formidable que j'ai épousé et maintenant je suis sur le point de fonder une famille avec lui révéla Magnus

\- Quel homme chanceux tu es s'exclama Alec en l'embrassant

Le sorcier sentit le goût des envies de son mari sur ses lèvres, il se lécha les lèvres avant de grimacer devant le goût horrible. Alec déposa son plat sur le bureau de son amant, il l'embrassa dans le cou lentement. Magnus gémit légèrement,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi répondit Alec en déboutonnant son amant

Le sorcier gloussa et l'embrassa avant de le mettre sur son bureau pour lui faire l'amour, il le ramena dans leur chambre en attendant que le nœud se défasse. Alec ronronna dans le cou de son amant, il lui caressa le dos avant de l'embrasser sur la gorge.

\- Deuxième round gloussa Magnus

\- Oh que oui se réjouit Alec

L'asiatique lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir épuiser, le noiraud en profita pour manger son plat de bacon. Le lendemain Alec marcha dans les couloirs de l'institut avec son plat suivit de Jace, ils entrèrent dans le bureau directorial et virent Maryse présente dans le bureau avec Max. Alec sourit en voyant sa mère et son petit frère,

\- Maman, Max, je suis si content de vous voir salua Alec en allant enlacer sa mère

\- Moi aussi mon chéri, je suis contente de te voir en plus ça tombe bien car je vais rester jusqu'à ton accouchement informa Maryse

\- Est-ce vrai questionna Jace

\- Oui, j'ai demandée à Jia si je pouvais venir à New York pour m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ton accouchement. Elle a accepté que je puisse rester pour m'occuper de toi, d'ailleurs tu as l'air fatigué remarqua Maryse

\- Je vais bien, juste que le bébé est en train de frapper mes reins comme un sac de boxe et prends ma vessie pour un terrain de jeu grimaça Alec

\- Oh eh bien tu me faisais la même chose sourit Maryse

Ils étaient amusés devant le sourire de Maryse, Alec se reposa dans la chambre avec Jace auprès de lui. L'oméga était en train de frotter son ventre pour calmer son bébé qui bougeait énormément,

\- Mon neveu veut jouer au lieu d'aller faire sa sieste nargua Jace en posant la main sur son ventre rond

\- Ouais, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'endormait quand Magnus est près de moi. Mais quand il est absent le bébé est très agité soupira Alec

\- Je pense que c'est parce que Magnus est ton Alpha, son odeur vous calme toi et le bébé conclu Jace

Alec ne répondit pas mais bailla en frottant son ventre, il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son parabataï et s'endormit. Jace lui caressa les cheveux, il vit une forme floue pencher sur son frère. Il sourit en reconnaissant Haniel, l'ange était près de son protégé.

\- Bonjour Haniel salua Jace

\- Bonjour Jace salua Haniel

Alec sourit légèrement dans son sommeil en sentant la caresse d'Haniel, il se réveilla un peu plus tard en baillant. Jace était endormit et se réveilla en le sentant se déplacer, il se redressa pour le voir partir dans la salle de bain. L'archer ressortit en frottant son ventre et mit une main derrière son dos,

\- Tu as faim interrogea Jace

\- Terriblement répondit Alec

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour voir Maryse au fourneau en train de préparer à manger, la matriarche déposa un plat pour son fils.

\- Tiens voilà pour toi déclara Maryse

\- C'est quoi ça interrogea Alec son assiette

\- Des légumes vapeur et un morceau de poisson cuit à la vapeur, ils sont bon pour toi comme tu es enceinte signala Maryse

\- On dirait un poisson desséché au soleil constata Alec en touchant le morceau

\- Crois-moi c'est très bon pour ta santé, tu dois manger correctement et de manière équilibrer conseilla Maryse

\- Je n'ai pas envie de manger équilibrer, je veux manger un steak avec des frites bien grasses rétorqua Alec

Maryse commença à taper des pieds devant le refus de son fils de manger son plat, Jace était amusé par la situation. Les filles entrèrent pour voir Maryse et Alec en train de se regarder en chien de faïence,

\- Mange ton repas ordonna Maryse

\- Non, je ne veux pas manger ses légumes ramollis, on dirait la queue de Jace compara Alec

\- EH ! Ma queue n'est pas ramollie s'offusqua Jace

Maryse croisa les bras ayant un air sévère en fixant son fils aîné, ce dernier soutint le regard de sa mère.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane, mange tes légumes ordonna Maryse

\- Non refusa Alec

\- Très bien, tu seras privé de bacon pendant une semaine déclara Maryse

Alec lui tira la langue puérilement tout en croisant les bras, les autres se mirent à rigoler devant l'air enfantin de leur frère.

\- Alec, si tu ne manges pas tes légumes je vais te punir sévèrement menaça Maryse

\- Tu bluffes nargua Alec avec un air narquois

\- Tu crois que je bluffe gronda Maryse

Jace ayant bien rigolé vint près de son frère et le tapota sur l'épaule, il prit la cuillère et fit jouer la cuillère pour le faire manger.

\- Il faut ouvrir le petit chasseur vient se poser roucoula Jace

Alec sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour se laisser nourrir par son parabataï, les filles étaient incrédules de voir la scène. Alec termina son plat après que Jace l'ait fait manger,

\- Comment tu savais qu'il allait manger ainsi interrogea Maryse

\- Magnus m'a dit que quand Alec refusait de manger, il l'employait cette méthode pour le nourrir relata Jace

\- Je vois souffla Maryse

Pendant ce temps Jonathan qui était de retour sur terre après avoir préparé son plan à Édom, attaqua l'institut d'Istanbul. Il prit une coupe ressemblant à la coupe mortelle, il mélangea son sang à l'intérieur et força un chasseur à le boire. Le chasseur convulsa pendant un moment avant de se réveiller en arborant des yeux noirs inexpressifs,

\- C'est bien mieux que je l'espérai ricana Jonathan lugubrement

Il transforma tous les chasseurs en chasseurs obscurs qui ainsi lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'œil, Jonathan emmena le groupe afin d'attaquer d'autres instituts pour constituer une armée. La situation parvint à Idris, Jia déclencha la crise d'urgence et autorisa le rapatriement des chasseurs à Idris surtout les enfants. L'institut de New York fut mis au courant de la crise, Jace furieux donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

\- Fais chier, j'aurai dû le buter quand j'en avais l'occasion fulmina Jace

\- Jace apaisa Clary en mettant une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser

Alec passa une main sur sa rune en sentant la fureur de son parabataï, et eut une idée en le regardant. Il se leva du canapé et alla à côté de Jace, il lui prit la main pour la mettre sur son ventre arrondit. Le coup de pied du bébé suffit à apaiser sa colère, Jace se concentra sur les coups que donnait son neveu. Alec entendit des bruits d'ailes, il leva la tête et vit Remiel.

\- Remiel interpella Alec

\- Le rejeton de Lilith doit être tué une bonne fois pour toutes déclara Remiel

\- Comment faire pour le tuer ? On a beau essayé mais aucune arme ne marche, de plus il a emporté l'épée de l'étoile du matin interrogea Alec

Remiel le regarda en ouvrant ses ailes, elle se mit à sourire en regardant les cieux. Elle se mit à léviter légèrement,

\- Je pense que Raziel sera enchanté de vous donner un moyen pour le tuer, de toute manière il doit intervenir déclara Remiel

Elle s'envola vers le plafond ce qui fit grimacer Alec devant la réponse à sa question, il mit la main sur son ventre et regarda le plafond.

\- Et tu crois qu'il va être gentil et nous la donner, vraiment Remiel parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas un ange farceur déclara Alec

Tout le monde attendit qu'il termine sa conversation avec Remiel pour parler avec lui, il se tourna vers sa famille, Clary et Simon.

\- Qu'est-ce que Remiel a dit demanda Jace

\- Elle a dit qu'on doit invoquer l'ange Raziel répondit Alec

\- Si on l'invoque la personne mourra prévint Maryse

\- Je vais lui parler ainsi il ne pourra pas me tuer se proposa Alec

\- Je comprends que tu te proposes parce que tu es l'élu de la prophétie mais tu es aussi enceinte rappela Robert

\- Je sais mais je suis le seul qui peut convaincre l'ange Raziel de nous donner un moyen pour éliminer Jonathan au plus vite déclara Alec

Ils se débattaient sur la question, Clary allait donner son opinion avant de voir une rune se former dans sa tête. Jace remarqua l'état de transe de sa petite amie,

\- Il y a Clary qui fait son truc informa Jace

\- Je crois qu'il vient de m'envoyer une rune à ce sujet pensa Clary

Elle le dessina sur une feuille de papier, Alec vit la rune avant se rappeler l'histoire d'Haniel sur la rune.

\- Ce n'est pas une rune mais la marque de Caïn, elle protège son possesseur de ceux qui veulent le tuer. Sept fois il sera vengé, c'est Haniel qui m'a raconté l'histoire de Caïn décrit Alec

Simon qui n'avait rien dit sur le moment réfléchit et s'avança vers eux,

\- Je vais parler à l'ange Raziel et ainsi obtenir une arme pour tuer Jonathan proposa Simon

\- Il n'en est pas question refusa Clary

\- Eh, j'ai déjà survécu à la prison d'Idris alors ça ira rassura Simon

\- Avec la marque de Caïn il sera protégé renchérit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Clary

Ils allaient à la ferme de Luke pour faire l'invocation, Jocelyn était furieuse de savoir que se sera Simon qui allait aller à la rencontre de l'ange Raziel. Elle se disputa avec sa fille pendant que Luke essayait de faire tampon entre elles, Simon était en train de flirter avec Isabelle tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Alec et Jace. Malgré qu'il sorte avec la jeune Lightwood, il avait toujours peur de ses frères, essentiellement quand ces derniers l'avaient un jour coincé en le menaçant des pires souffrances qu'ils pouvaient apporter au vampire s'il traitait mal leur sœur. Alec était allongé dans le canapé en train de se faire masser les pieds par son mari qui lisait les invocations, le noiraud mangea son bacon ayant une veine qui palpitait sur son front devant la dispute des deux rousses. Il eut une idée en les regardant,

\- Bébé, tu pourrais faire apparaître un seau d'eau glacée s'il te plaît demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mon amour répondit Magnus sans savoir ce que voulait faire Alec

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un seau d'eau glacée, l'oméga se leva tranquillement sous les regards curieux des autres à part celui de Luke et des deux rousses. Il renversa le seau sur elles, les deux rousses trempées se mirent à crier de surprise.

\- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention à toutes les deux, toi la mère indigne ferme ton clapet et va t'asseoir parce que si tu as un autre moyen pour buter ton connard de fils tu le dis, sinon va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Toi Clary va mettre cette foutu marque sur le front de Simon pour qu'il invoque l'ange Raziel maintenant. Et toi Simon je ne veux pas t'entendre hurler, vous allez la fermer pour que je puisse manger en paix est-ce clair demanda Alec d'un air menaçant

\- Oui répondit tout le monde à part Magnus

L'oméga se remit à manger en s'asseyant de nouveau auprès de son mari, Clary dessina la marque sur le front de Simon. Plus tard il se rendit avec Magnus au lac pour invoquer l'ange Raziel, le sorcier lui donna un morceau de papier pour qu'il puisse l'invoquer.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec moi s'étonna Simon

\- Simon, même si je suis devenu le Roi Divin proche de Dieu, je reste malgré tout le fils d'un ange déchu alors je pense que Raziel ne verra pas d'un bon œil que je sois là expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, dis à Clary et Izzy que je les aime demanda Simon

\- Entendu mais tu as intérêt à rester en vie parce que je ne veux pas que Raphaël soit triste de ta mort souligna Magnus

\- Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien sourit Simon

\- Te tolérer est le mot juste sourit Magnus

Le vampire fut dépité ce qui renforça le sourire de Magnus, l'immortel le laissa invoquer l'ange. Simon se mit à réciter l'invocation, le brouillard l'enveloppa et l'eau se mit à frétiller avant qu'une lumière éblouissante n'apparaisse et que Raziel n'en sorte,

_\- Qui ose m'invoquer ainsi_ fulmina Raziel

\- Moi Simon Lewis se présenta Simon

_\- Comment oses-tu m'invoquer vampire ? Tu sais que je peux te tuer d'un geste _menaça Raziel

\- Je le sais mais tu ne le ferras pas car je porte la marque de Caïn, si on cherche à me tuer, alors sept fois je serai vengé signala Simon

_\- Je connais le fonctionnement de cette marque, seule la main du créateur peut choisir la personne méritant cette_ _marque_ informa Raziel

\- C'est l'un de tes enfants Clarissa Fairchirld qui me l'a faite, si je t'invoque c'est parce que l'un de tes enfants s'est égaré de sa mission et cherche à tuer tout le monde en se servant d'une coupe mortelle. Nous avons besoin d'une arme pour le tuer expliqua Simon

_\- Et si je refuse_ demanda Raziel en plissant les yeux

\- Je t'invoquerai simplement à l'infinie pour que tu cèdes à ma requête, de même je pense que l'ange Castiel aura des paroles de chansons te concernant sourit Simon en le défiant

Raziel ouvrit ses ailes créant un vent violent, il se mit à rire ce qui fit résonner tous les environs.

_\- C'est Alec Lightwood __qui__ t'a dit de me faire du chantage, car lui seul sait que mon frère Castiel est à la recherche __de__ paroles pour sa musique, tu es bien téméraire Simon Lewis. Je t'aime bien mais en échange de te donner ce que tu __désires__, je vais effacer cette marque de Caïn sur ton front_ proposa Raziel

\- Très bien accepta Simon

Une épée tomba du ciel au pied de Simon, il la prit dans ses mains et fixa l'ange.

_\- C'est l'épée de Mickaël, Alec t'expliquera _déclara Raziel

Le vampire hocha la tête et accepta de se faire retirer la marque de Caïn de son front, il hurla de douleur avant de s'évanouir. Raziel s'envola, Magnus sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers Simon en le forçant à se réveiller.

\- Je suis mort questionna Simon

\- Techniquement tu es mort mais tu es bien vivant nargua Magnus

\- J'ai l'épée mais l'ange Raziel m'a dit que c'est à Alec de nous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'épée souligna Simon

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour discuter, le vampire montra l'épée de Mickaël. Alec reconnu l'épée,

\- C'est l'épée de Mickaël, une épée à peu près semblable à l'épée glorieuse décrit Alec

\- Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait la manier et couper la tête de Jonathan avec demanda Jace

\- Oui mais il y a un inconvénient, l'épée renferme le feu céleste et il peut tuer son utilisateur. Si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a dit Mickaël, si la personne a du sang de démon mais qu'il a bon fond alors elle pourra survivre sinon elle mourra relata Alec

Tout le monde à part Alec frémit et hocha la tête, Jace mania l'épée avec dextérité. Ils rentraient chacun chez eux, Alec s'allongea dans le canapé en soupira d'épuisement tout en frottant son ventre en sentant les coups du bébé.

\- Le bébé fait des siennes déduisit Magnus

\- Oui ton sale gosse ne me laisse pas une minute de répit grommela Alec

\- Il est aussi ton sale gosse gloussa Magnus

Alec lui lança un regard noir ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir, le sorcier se pencha et captura ses lèvres.

\- Je suis en colère pour ce que tu viens de dire gronda Alec

\- Ah oui, et là tu es toujours fâché indiqua Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Toujours fâché répondit Alec

\- Ici susurra Magnus

Alec gémit quand il sentit son amant le caresser avec sa magie, il l'attira vers lui en l'embrassant langoureusement.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le caprice d'Alec et la promesse de Jace. Bisous glacés. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui Alec est toujours mère-poule envers Raphaël et Jace qui s'occupe de son parabataï comme un enfant et encore àa va être encore marrant dans ce chapitre**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite pour toi XD**

**Alec Barton: "Alec continua de rire alors que Satan était transformé en bonhomme de neige" il aura un lemon dans ce chapitre XD **

**Lavigne 126: L'une de tes idées dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu vas apprécier **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec était essoufflé en essayant de bouger, son énorme ventre l'empêchait de trouver une position pour dormir. Il se mit à grommeler en bougeant dans tous les sens pour faire sa sieste, il sourit en ayant enfin trouvé une position pour s'endormir quand il eut envie d'uriner. Il soupira longuement en fusillant son ventre, son bébé venait de lui donner un coup de pied comme s'il trouvait marrant l'état actuel de son père. Il tenta de rouler vers le bord du lit pour se lever, se retrouva dans une position d'étoile de mer avant de soupirer d'épuisement en se levant. Une main l'aida à se lever, il leva la tête pour voir son mari présent. Magnus l'aida à aller dans la salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie, Alec lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Le canapé était le seul endroit où il arrivait à s'endormir confortablement, le sorcier l'installa tranquillement et l'embrassa amoureusement. Alec put s'endormir dans le canapé avec une main sur son ventre, Magnus sourit et l'embrassa légèrement sur le ventre. Une petite main vint l'effleurer ce qui le fit sourire, il mit sa main dessus en touchant la petite main. Le cœur de l'immortel manqua un battement devant la petite main qui essaya de l'attraper la sienne, il eut presque envie de pleurer à ça. Il posa ses lèvres dessus, il sourit en sachant que c'était un petit moment rien qu'à lui et son bébé. Le sorcier retourna dans son atelier pour continuer ses potions tout en surveillant son mari, il vit que Président Miaou sauta sur le ventre d'Alec et s'enroula autour de lui pour s'endormir. Il prit une photo d'eux avant de la mettre dans un album photo qu'il avait constitué depuis leur mariage, il comptait l'offrir à son mari à son accouchement.Ça fera un mois que l'ange Raziel a été invoqué pour qu'ils puissent avoir une arme pour tuer Jonathan, il leur avait donné l'épée de Mickaël. Alec leur avait expliquer ce que renfermait l'épée de Mickaël, cependant ils n'avaient pas parlés de l'épée à l'enclave ayant peur que certains membres soient corrompus lors de la guerre contre Valentin. Alec entre-temps était à son sixième mois de grossesse, il était épuisé et essoufflé par rapport à son ventre qui pesait sur lui. Catarina lui avait proposé de faire du sport prénatal pour l'aider à se sentir mieux et favoriser son bassin pour l'accouchement, aussitôt le couple avait regarder des vidéos de yoga. Magnus avait fait une compilation pour laisser Alec faire du yoga prénatal pour l'aider à se sentir relaxé, malheureusement les positions de yoga que faisait le noiraud donnait des images peu catholiques à Magnus qui ne pouvait pas garder ses mains pour lui et sautait assez souvent sur son amant. Alec était de loin de s'en plaindre au vu de ses hormones de grossesse qui crevait le plafond, l'instinct maternel d'Alec était de plus en plus fort, il était souvent à l'hôtel Dumort pour materner Raphaël. Jace l'accompagnait assez souvent quand il ne faisait pas de patrouille, il avait toujours un sourire moqueur en voyant le chef de clan se faire cocooner par son parabataï. Alec se réveilla en baillant, il vit Président Miaou sur son ventre ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Bébé est en train de dormir pour le moment alors j'en profite sourit Alec

\- Je vois ça, est-ce que cela te dirait d'aller faire un tour à Venise proposa Magnus

\- Pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui répondit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Le sorcier l'embrassa passionnément et lui caressa la joue,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jace. Ils se séparèrent frustrer, le blond pour une raison évidente s'était de nouveau installé chez le sorcier pour être près de son parabataï. Magnus avait protesté à l'installation du blond chez lui ayant de mauvais souvenirs de leur précédente cohabitation, le blondinet lui avait promis de ne pas ramener de filles chez eux à part Clary et Isabelle.

\- Je suis rentré avertis Jace

\- Bienvenue chez toi mon amour ironisa Magnus

\- Merci mon cœur, tu as fait le dîner parce que j'ai une faim de loup répliqua Jace

\- Oh je vais aller cuisiner pendant que tu couches les enfants lança Magnus à son tour

\- C'est bon vous deux, je ne vous dérange pas râla Alec

Les deux se fusillaient malgré le sourire en coin des deux, Jace s'installa près des jambes de son frère.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Jace

\- Je suis toujours enceinte à ce que tu vois, j'ai les pieds enflés, le dos en compote et mon bébé qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me bousiller les reins et la vessie. Ça te va comme description de mon état répondit Alec

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas bien et mon neveu aussi conclu Jace

Le noiraud roula des yeux en regardant son frère, un message de feu apparut pour Magnus qui l'attrapa ce qui le fit soupirer.

\- De qui provient-t-il questionna Alec

\- Eh bien du labyrinthe en spirale, ils ont besoin de moi là-bas répondit Magnus

\- Vas-y, nous t'attendrons sourit Alec

Le sorcier se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, il lui caressa la joue amoureusement.

\- Je ne serai pas long, je rentrerai dans deux jours promit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de le voir traverser le portail, Jace frotta le dos d'Alec en voyant sa tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- Tu as faim demanda Jace

\- Un peu mais mon mari me manque soupira Alec en frottant son ventre de six mois

\- Allez viens invita Jace en se levant

\- Où est-ce qu'on va questionna Alec

\- Nous allons à l'hôtel Dumort proposa Jace en tendant la main

L'oméga eut les yeux qui brillaient à la mention du lieu où résidait son fils, il prit la main de son frère et se dirigea à l'hôtel Dumort. Raphaël était en train de siroter un verre de sang en consultant un dossier quand la porte s'ouvrit, il leva la tête vers la personne et roula des yeux en voyant Alec et Jace. Il était heureux de voir « sa mère » mais un peu moins pour le blond, le noiraud sautilla comme il le pouvait pour voir son fils. Alec le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- Bonjour mon bébé d'amour salua Alec d'une voix maternelle

\- Bonjour maman, où est papa demanda Raphaël

\- Il est parti pendant un moment pour le labyrinthe, d'ailleurs il me manque déjà soupira Alec en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son fils

\- Je vois, son travail de sorcier l'a appelé déduisit Raphaël

\- Oui et Jace m'a emmené ici pour que je te vois, le fait de te voir me remplit de joie mon bébé d'amour gloussa Alec en lui pinçant la joue

Raphaël sourit en enlaçant Alec, il fusilla Jace qui avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Alec s'endormit un peu plus tard après avoir dîné. Raphaël ayant l'habitude de cuisiner pour l'ancien hospice de sa sœur avait préparé le dîner pour l'oméga et le blond, Jace était en train de se frotter le ventre ayant bien mangé. Il observa Alec qui était dans les bras du vampire, il fixa l'expression apaisé de son parabataï.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris le lien entre vous deux. La première fois que je l'ai entendu te dire qu'il t'aimais, j'ai cru que tu étais son Alpha destiné, il m'a ensuite avoué que tu étais son fils et qu'il t'avait donné naissance. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais par la suite j'ai compris. Il avait utilisé son pouvoir sur toi, son pouvoir t'a en quelque sorte ramené temporairement à la vie relata Jace en observant le chef de clan

\- C'était comme une seconde vida pour moi, maman m'a dit quand il m'a enlacé qu'_Il_ ne m'avait pas abandonné. _Il_ m'aime toujours bien que je sois devenu une créature obscure, je ne serai jamais une brebis égarée parmi son troupeau. Et Dios continue de veiller sur moi déclara Raphaël jetant un coup d'œil vers le ciel

Jace comprit qu'il faisait référence à dieu, il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter d'autre. Alec se blottit dans les bras de son fils avant de se réveiller en grimaçant, il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il revint en soupirant, Jace voyait ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Ton mal de dos déduisit Jace

\- C'est en train de me tuer. Littéralement. soupira Alec

\- Je vais te masser proposa Jace

\- Attends une seconde, j'ai un truc pour soulager le mal au dos intervient Raphaël

Le vampire usa de sa vitesse avant revenir avec une bouillotte chaude, il fit allonger « sa mère » sur le lit en posant la bouillotte sur son dos. La chaleur fit décontracter ses muscles lombaires ce qui soulagea Alec,

\- Merci mon chéri, tu me sauve la vie soupira Alec de soulagement

Raphaël sourit de soulagement, Jace se leva et massa les jambes de son parabataï. Quelques jours plus tard Jace sortait de patrouille et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, il ouvrit et salua sa mère et sa sœur.

\- Tu viens de rentrer de patrouille questionna Maryse

\- Oui, je suis venu remettre mon rapport. Au fait il est où Alec questionna Jace en posant son rapport sur le bureau

\- Dans la salle d'entraînement répondit Isabelle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la salle d'entraînement interrogea Jace

\- D'après toi sourit Maryse

Le blond haussa les épaules et s'orienta dans la salle d'entraînement, il failli éclater de rire en voyant son parabataï en train de sautiller sur un gros ballon tout en visionnant une télévision qui montrait une femme faire de même. Il entra et s'appuya contre le mur, il remarqua Clary qui était en train de dessiner Alec qui faisait son yoga prénatal. Le blondinet s'approcha de sa petite amie,

\- Ça fait un moment qu'il fait son yoga questionna Jace en pointant Alec

\- Oui, il s'ennuyait beaucoup à déambuler dans l'institut. Alors je lui ai proposé de faire du yoga prénatal, j'ai demandé à Luke d'emmener une télévision pour qu'il puisse le faire dans la salle d'entraînement expliqua Clary

\- Merci de prendre soin de lui quand je suis absent remercia Jace

\- De rien, en plus Alec est quelqu'un important pour moi maintenant malgré nos débuts difficiles sourit Clary

Jace se souvenait que le noiraud avait horreur de la rousse qui avait chamboulé leurs vies, il faut dire que le noiraud était reconnaissant à Clary de l'avoir emmené à Magnus. La vidéo se termina et Alec se redressa totalement détendu et épuisé d'avoir sautillé sur le ballon,

\- Tu t'es amusé sur ton ballon gloussa Jace

\- Oh que oui, c'est relaxant d'avoir bougé autant maintenant je suis en sueur grimaça Alec

Jace l'aida à aller dans la salle de bain, l'archer prit son bain tranquillement. Il ressortit avec une serviette autour de ses hanches, il prit son boxer avant de se tourner vers son frère avec une expression gênée.

\- Quoi demanda Jace

\- Je n'arrive pas à mettre mes sous-vêtements, tu pourrais m'aider proposa Alec mal à l'aise

\- Ok répondit Jace en se levant

Le blond se leva et prit le boxer de son frère, il l'aida à le mettre en se mettant à genoux. Isabelle ouvrit la porte sachant que Jace serait avec Alec, elle les découvrit dans cette position.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois lâcha Jace

\- Comme si Alec allait se rabattre sur toi gloussa Isabelle

\- Je préfère Magnus, d'ailleurs il me manque soupira Alec en frottant son ventre rond

\- Il va revenir, il ne peut pas se passer de toi tellement tu lui manques sourit Isabelle

Magnus avait prolongé son séjour au labyrinthe en spiral, comme il n'avait pas terminé son travail là-bas. Alec sourit faiblement avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger pour déjeuner, comme à son habitude Alec refusa de manger avant que son parabataï lui fasses le coup de l'avion après cela il mangea sans rechigner. Plus tard dans la soirée Jace s'allongea auprès de son parabataï qui smonolait dans ses bras, Alec était en train de bailler tout en frottant son gros ventre.

\- Tu ne dors pas remarqua Jace

\- Le bébé est en train de faire des siennes, c'est toujours comme ça quand Magnus n'est pas avec moi bailla Alec

\- Tu as essayé de prendre un vêtement à Magnus demanda Jace

\- Déjà fait mais ça ne marche pas répondit Alec

Alec tenta de s'endormir malgré tout épuisé, le bébé était en train de donner des coups de pieds à son père. Jace posa sa main sur l'énorme ventre en caressant légèrement, il haleta de surprise en sentant une petite main qui se joignit à la sienne.

\- Eh mon neveu, tu sais qui c'est, c'est ton oncle Jace. Tu sais que j'ai hâte de te connaître, j'ai des tas de trucs à t'apprendre quand tu seras né à commencer par savoir comment draguer des filles et les faire craquer, ensuite tuer un démon avec une épée séraphique d'un seul coup. Peut-être rendre ton père sorcier complètement maboule enfin il est déjà maboul quand on y réfléchit, ça doit être les potions qu'il sniffe en journée. Et ton autre père est la personne la plus grincheuse que je connaisse enfin quand ton père sorcier n'est pas dans les parages. On dirait un amoureux transi relata Jace

Jace rigola en pensant au caractère de son parabataï quand son beau-frère était dans les parages, il reprit son sérieux et caressa le ventre doucement en touchant la petite main.

\- Sache que tu seras aimé avec eux comme parents, ils vont t'adorer ça j'en suis sûr. Je te promets mon neveu que je serai toujours là pour toi, qu'importe, quoi qu'il arrive je te protégerai contre tous ceux qui voudront te faire du mal promit Jace

Les coups de pieds s'amoindrirent aux mots de Jace, le blond sourit de fierté avant d'aller dormir aussi. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla et se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire frire du bacon, il plaça comme à son habitude ses sauces avec du fromage quand il eut une envie subite de soda. Il fouilla dans le réfrigérateur, se leva et alla dans la chambre pour réveiller Jace. Il secoua son frère sur son épaule,

\- Jace, réveille-toi demanda Alec

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il bailla Jace en se redressant

\- Je voudrais des sodas s'il te plaît demanda Alec

\- D'accord je vais te trouver ça bailla Jace encore une fois

Le blond se prépara et prit son porte-monnaie, il écuma toute la ville avant de rentrer. Quand plus tard il rentra, Alec avait terminé de manger ses bacons et s'était endormit en l'attendant, il mit les sodas au frais avant de s'endormir à son tour. Plusieurs fois le chasseur fit le coup à Jace en lui demandant d'aller chercher un truc avant de s'endormir dans le lit, Maryse et les filles virent les cernes sous les yeux de Jace.

\- Tout va bien Jace s'inquiéta Isabelle

Jace regarda les filles, il se prit les cheveux avant de crier de frustration.

\- Ça ne va pas, je ne vais pas tenir avec Alec. Ça va faire une semaine que je vais chercher les commissions pour Monsieur Alec et son bébé, j'écume tous les magasins pour trouver ses trucs et quand je rentre au lieu qu'il les mange Monsieur pionce. Et le lendemain il me fait la gueule parce que j'étais trop lent et pourtant j'ai usé de ma rune de vitesse, J'EN AI MARRE s'écria Jace

Les filles étaient amusées par son râlement, Maryse était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui avait tout entendu de Jace. Le blond se mordit la langue n'ayant pas réalisé qu'Alec était à fleur de peau avec les hormones, l'archer avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Magnus en a marre de moi et il est partit…snif et ensuite c'est Raphaël qui est partit pour des réunions ailleurs, maintenant mon parabataï en a aussi marre de moi…ouin…je sais que j'énerve tout le monde mais je suis enceinte sanglota Alec

\- Alec…commença Jace

\- Je sais que tu me déteste pleura Alec comme un enfant

\- Oh mon bébé, Jace ne voulait pas dire ça consola Maryse en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je veux Magnus, il me manque sanglota Alec

\- Il travaille pour le moment tenta Isabelle de le consoler

Alec s'arrêta de pleurer et fixa avec fureur sa famille et Clary, il avait un regard meurtrier et se mit à taper des pieds.

\- Je veux Magnus tout de suite gronda Alec

\- On te dit qu'il travaille pour le moment, tu pourras le voir plus tard répliqua Maryse

\- Vous êtes méchants, vous ne me laissez pas voir mon mari sanglota Alec

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais on ne dérangera pas Magnus au labyrinthe déclara Maryse

\- Tu es méchante maman, je te déteste vociféra Alec

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Alexander gronda Maryse en le menaçant d'un doigt

Le noiraud lui tira la langue puérilement avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte, le noiraud se rendit au loft et alla se réfugier dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Magnus. Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux,

\- Tu sais que c'est puéril ce que tu viens de faire commenta Haniel

\- Magnus me manque beaucoup, Haniel ça fait une semaine qu'il est parti. Je veux le voir s'attrista Alec en frottant son ventre rond

\- Il va rentrer plus tard, son travail est presque terminé promit Haniel

\- Hm, tu pourrais me chanter cette chanson demanda Alec en regardant l'ange

Haniel chanta la chanson qu'adorait Alec, il s'endormit très vite sous le chant et la caresse dans ses cheveux. Jace entra dans le loft l'ayant localisé, il rentra dans la chambre et remarqua que ce dernier s'était endormit avec des traces de larmes. Il remarqua la forme floue d'Haniel, il hocha la tête en direction de l'ange. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro,

\- Allô Magnus demanda Jace

Alec se réveilla un peu plus tard, il bailla en se levant et se dirigea vers le salon. Magnus était présent dans le loft, le noiraud sourit et sauta dans les bras de son mari.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué se réjouit Alec

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, ton parabataï m'a dit que tu me réclamais lança Magnus

\- Tu me manquais beaucoup, en plus le bébé me bourrait de coups de pieds en ton absence et c'était épuisant soupira Alec

L'Alpha sourit et l'enlaça, il frotta son pouce sur le ventre enrobé de son oméga. Le bébé ayant sentit la présence de son autre père se calma, Alec ronronna en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha. Le lendemain Magnus se leva et remarqua qu'Alec était en train de faire son yoga, l'oméga était dans une position de méditation, il soupirait énormément. Le sorcier le rejoignit dans sa position, ils firent des positions de yoga ensemble. Magnus s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour voir son mari qui soufflait lentement dans une position assez indécente dans son imagination, n'en pouvant plus il claqua des doigts pour arrêter la télé. Alec ouvrit les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Magnus sur son cou,

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Te voir dans ses positions c'est trop pour moi, j'ai envie de toi gloussa Magnus

Alec gloussa à son tour et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une plume. Il fit un mouvement de main pour mettre à nu son amant, il prit la plume et le caressa longuement sur le corps. L'effleurement de la plume fit lentement gémir Alec, le sorcier passa la plume tout doucement sur l'érection de son amant. L'oméga se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant son amant avec plein de désir dans les yeux, Magnus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et y fit plusieurs suçons, il déposa ensuite des baisers-papillons sur ses pectoraux. L'immortel prit un des tétons d'Alec en bouche et le téta en le soulageant de la tension, Alec poussa un cri étranglé en plaquant la tête de son amant contre lui. Le sorcier pinça l'autre téton entre ses doigts, il le prit dans sa bouche aussi en le continua son exploration du corps de son oméga l'odeur de son lubrifiant s'élevait dans la pièce ce qui le fit se lécher les lèvres, il arriva vers l'érection pour la prendre en bouche. Il suçota le gland avant de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis d'Alec, l'asiatique racla une petite veine bleue ce qui fit crier son amant. Il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi et prit le gland dans sa gorge, il contracta ses muscles pour donner du plaisir à Alec. Les vagues de plaisir submergeaient le noiraud, Magnus se retira de l'érection avant de soulever les hanches de l'archer pour goûter à l'intimité débordante de son nectar. L'odeur fit perdre la tête à l'Alpha qui s'empressa de s'abreuver de l'ambroisie de son amant, il lapa le lubrifiant et inséra sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. Magnus glissa son doigt à l'intérieur pour le faire coulisser lentement en lui, il rajouta deux autres doigts avant de les retirer. Alec lécha ses lèvres en attrapant son amant par les épaules pour l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus se présenta devant l'intimité et le pénétra lentement. Ils gémirent de satisfaction tous les deux, le sorcier bougea lentement en lui avec douceur. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, l'immortel le ramena sur ses genoux en touchant sa paroi utérine. Le noiraud se mit à crier de plaisir de plus en plus fort, Magnus se bascula en arrière pour laisser son amant le chevaucher. Alec bougea ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement avant de se cambrer de plaisir et de se mettre à jouir sur le ventre de son amant, ce dernier continua à bouger en lui avant de sentir son nœud lentement grossir en Alec. Il se déversa à son tour dans l'intimité du chasseur, cela provoqua un deuxième orgasme chez l'oméga en sentant le sperme chaud de son mari se répandre dans son utérus déjà occupé. Ils se reposaient en attendant que le nœud se défasse, après que le nœud se soit défait Magnus porta son mari jusqu'à la douche et ils refirent l'amour de nouveau. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois pendant un moment dû aux hormones de grossesse d'Alec, ils se reposèrent en faisant une sieste. Jace sortit de la chambre d'amis au même moment que Magnus, il fronça le nez en voyant le sorcier sortir en peignoir. Magnus lui lança un regard narquois,

\- Connard se renfrogna Jace

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire un bébé à biscuit, je parie que tu ne me diras plus ça ricana Magnus

Jace ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt ce qui donna une grande satisfaction au sorcier, le blond préféra partir en grommelant qu'il devait effectuer une patrouille pour qu'il puisse rester loin de son pervers de beau-frère. Le sorcier éclata de rire doucement, Alec se réveilla un peu plus tard en se frottant les yeux,

\- Il y a un problème demanda Alec

\- Aucunement mon amour, tu as faim j'ai fait à manger proposa Magnus

\- J'ai une faim de loup se réjouit Alec

Magnus l'emmena manger, ils mangèrent romantiquement en profitant l'absence de Jace. Pendant ce temps à Édom Asmodée était sur son trône, il se leva et fit un portail devant l'immeuble du couple. Il se faufila à travers les protections magiques de son fils, il pénétra dans la chambre du couple. Il se mit à sourire en voyant le ventre de six mois de son gendre,

\- Encore trois mois avant de voir la frimousse de mon petit-fils, un nouvel héritier d'Édom ricana Asmodée

\- Il ne sera pas l'héritier d'Édom réfuta une voix féminine

Le démon se retourna pour voir Haniel les ailes ouvertes dans son dos, Asmodée sourit narquoisement en voyant l'ange devant lui.

\- Haniel, tu es toujours en beauté à ce que je vois. Comment va père se moqua Asmodée

\- Il va très bien, je te défends de t'approcher d'Alec et du bébé menaça Haniel

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas à me dire ça vue que je suis son grand-père déclara Asmodée

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de cet enfant déclara Haniel

Elle le regarda menaçante avant de s'en aller, Asmodée tiqua légèrement avant de regarder son gendre et son fils enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Ce que tu t'apprête à me donner, mérite une récompense déclara Asmodée

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fête prénatale d'Alec et le cadeau d'Asmodée. Bisous glacés. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: bébé Alec va encore continuer dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Récompense dans ce chapitre et que tu vas deviner de quel référence de mangas est la récompense **

**Lavigne 126: Oh tu vas drôlement apprécier demain dans le chapitre que je vais réservé XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 37**_

Magnus était en train d'embrasser l'énorme ventre de son mari, il roucoula aux coups de pieds qu'il recevait contre sa joue. Alec roula des yeux même s'il souriait, il sentait les coups de pieds du bébé qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Alec se leva ayant envie d'uriner, il revint en mettant une main derrière son dos et une main sous son ventre. Il soupira longuement d'épuisement avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit, Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une huile de massage pour le détendre. L'oméga s'installa contre un coussin de grossesse qu'Isabelle avait trouvé pour lui, le massage de son amant lui fit du bien. Il somnola presque vu que le bébé lui donnait de moins en moins de coups de pieds, le sorcier l'embrassa sur la marque d'accouplement ce qui fit soupirer d'aise le noiraud. La marque était devenue une zone d'érogène pour Alec, il s'endormit sous le massage. Magnus le laissa dormir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer les bacons de son mari, il haussa un sourcil en voyant son beau-frère en train de les faire frire tout en les déposant dans un plat. Jace s'essuya les mains et jeta un regard en coin au sorcier, il termina les bacons avant de les mettre aux micro-ondes. L'immortel observa le parabataï de son mari, Jace lui expliqua qu'il entendait son frère se réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour une assiette de bacons. Alors il anticipait la demande d'Alec, Magnus lui sourit et le remercia à mi-voix. Ils discutaient en ensemble avant que Jace ne parte faire une patrouille puis rentre directement à l'institut, il ne voulait pas déranger le couple au beau milieu de la se réveilla dans la nuit pour aller manger son casse-croûte de femmes enceintes, il retourna dans la chambre avant de remarquer que son t-shirt remontait ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il devenait de plus en plus gros avec les kilos de grossesse. Il mangea tout en jetant des coups d'œil à son mari, il avait peur que ce dernier ne le désire plus. Alec avait entamé son septième mois de grossesse, il passait tout son temps entre le loft et l'institut. Il était malheureux de ne plus se déplacer pour aller à l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël cependant passait le voir ce qui le rassurait. Jonathan attaquait de plus en plus d'instituts dans le monde entier en se constituant une armée, il avait l'intention de détruire Idris et de régner sur le monde obscur. Jia avait dépêché tous les chasseurs d'ombres à Idris, Imogène avait appris que certains anciens membres du cercle, toujours fidèle au concept de Valentin avait rejoint son héritier en croyant que Jonathan suivait le même chemin que son père. Malheureusement pour certains d'entre eux, Jonathan ne suivait pas les préceptes de son père. Il voulait le pouvoir pour lui seul, régner sur tout le monde obscur, il voulait également Alec pour qu'il puisse se procurer le titre de Roi Divin proche de Dieu. Alec était en train de se regarder dans le miroir les larmes aux yeux, il soupira en se retenant de pleurer. Magnus ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain,

\- Tout va bien mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va renifla Alec les larmes aux yeux

Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux, il vit les larmes de son mari.

\- Alors pourquoi ses larmes, demanda Magnus

\- Tu vas me quitter parce que je suis devenu gros sanglota Alec en avouant

\- Bébé, tu n'es pas gros mais enceinte signala Magnus

\- Je suis gros Magnus, j'ai l'air d'une baleine à côté de toi pleura Alec

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement pour le calmer, le noiraud enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son Alpha.

\- Tu n'es pas gros consola Magnus

\- J'ai des vergetures sur le ventre et sur les cuisses, mes pieds sont enflés, je bouffe à longueur de journée et j'ai des sautes d'humeurs que je ne contrôle pas. J'ai des gaz à tout moment, j'ai mal au dos et aux jambes. Alors que toi tu es toujours parfait, tu vas regretter d'être avec moi maintenant énuméra Alec

\- Mais non, tu es parfait pour moi Alexander, comment vais-je te quitter alors que ton corps est le seul que je veux. Tu es tellement parfait mon Alexander souffla Magnus

Alec n'était pas convaincu de la vénération de son mari envers lui, l'Alpha le porta dans ses bras jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es désirable pour moi susurra Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec frissonna en entendant la voix rauque de son mari à son encontre, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de faire l'amour plusieurs fois. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou en attendant que son nœud se défasse,

\- Je t'aime, qu'importe ce que tu dis. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, ton corps sera toujours désirable à mes yeux. Tu es le seul à me contenter pour l'éternité confessa Magnus

Le noiraud ronronna dans son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue en l'enlaçant dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, plus tard Magnus se réveilla et embrassa le front de son mari avant de se diriger vers son atelier. Il fabriqua ses potions, il sentit une perturbation dans ses protections magiques et claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte. Isabelle et les autres entrèrent dans le loft, la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue en le saluant. Jace chercha son parabataï des yeux et se reporta sur son beau-frère,

\- Où t'a planqué mon frère demanda Jace en croisant les bras

\- Il a eu une saute d'humeur alors je l'ai consolé si tu vois ce que je veux dire sourit Magnus en haussant ses sourcils suggestifs

\- Beurk, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous fichez dans votre chambre grimaça Jace

\- Je t'enverrais une vidéo de nos moments ensembles nargua Magnus

Jace se chicana avec le sorcier sous les regards des autres qui rigolaient à la scène, Alec se réveilla au bruit et vint les voir en se frottant les yeux. Il bailla à sans décrocher la mâchoire, il vit sa fratrie avec Simon et Clary dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes là bailla Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Oui, on est venu te voir car je veux organiser ta baby-Shower déclara Isabelle

Le noiraud la regarda sceptique ne savant pas ce qu'était une Baby-Shower, Clary sourit alors que Simon se renfrogna légèrement devant leurs manques de cultures.

\- Une Baby-Shower est une fête prénatale où les futurs parents reçoivent des cadeaux de la part des amis et des membres de la famille pour le futur bébé expliqua Clary

\- Jamais entendu parler de ça chez nous commenta Jace

\- Ce qui signifie que tu veux organiser ma Baby-Shower conclu Alec ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de Jace

\- S'il te plaît Alec, je suis sa seule tante, bon à part Clary mais je suis la plus proche de ma nièce. Allez s'il te plaît supplia Isabelle

\- Entendu si tu me promets que tu ne cuisineras pas demanda Alec

\- D'accord promit Isabelle

Elle sauta dans les bras de son frère en s'excitant de joie, ils entendirent un grognement animal. Ils tournaient la tête vers Magnus qui fusillait Isabelle d'un regard meurtrier,

**\- Pas touche, il est à moi** gronda Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Désolé, mais en plus il est mon frère alors relaxe apaisa Isabelle en roulant des yeux

Alec soupira légèrement avant de se lever en grimaçant, il s'orienta vers la salle de bain pour aller soulager sa vessie. Il retourna au salon ayant faim, Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître son assiette de bacons avec ses sauces et du fromage. Il mangea en gémissant de plaisir alors que les autres étaient dégoûtés, ils discutaient pendant un moment avant de laisser le couple tranquille. Magnus était en train de regarder la télé, il observa son mari déambulé dans l'appartement en frottant son énorme ventre. Alec était en train de manger quand il rentra dans la chambre d'amis qui était à côté de la chambre où il avait son nid, il s'assit et se sentit apaisé. Magnus vint l'appeler pour passer à table, il se leva et alla manger avec son mari avant de se coucher. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus remarqua plusieurs fois que son amant se réfugiait dans la chambre d'amis en restant dans la pièce, il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda assis par terre se frottant le ventre.

\- Chéri tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, juste que je me sens apaisé en restant dans cette pièce répondit Alec

L'Alpha se mit à sourire légèrement en comprenant que son instinct d'oméga avait choisi une pièce pour leur enfant, le sorcier entra dans la pièce et s'assit près de lui tout en observant la pièce.

\- Ça te dirait de faire cette pièce la chambre de notre enfant proposa Magnus

\- Oui, je vois beaucoup de choses pour décorer cette chambre d'ailleurs je ne veux pas le faire magiquement mais manuellement comme la peindre et arranger les meubles déclara Alec

\- D'accord, nous le ferons ensemble. Je parie que ton père avec Jace et Samuel seront disposé à nous aider sourit Magnus

\- Je veux Clary pour peindre la chambre du bébé, je sais ce sera magnifique si c'est elle qui la peint rêva Alec de la chambre de son bébé

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement avant de l'aider, ils allèrent choisir les meubles du bébé. Alec qui bizarrement n'aimait pas faire du shopping dévalisait des magasins en choisissant des tenues pour son bébé et il avait même acheté quelques costumes pour Raphaël, ils rentrèrent après avoir faire le tour de tous les magasins du monde. Une semaine plus tard Magnus proposait à Robert et aux garçons de l'aider à monter les meubles dans la chambre du bébé, Clary était en train de peindre la chambre tout en les regardant se chamailler, les autres étaient dans le salon en train de prendre des collations.

\- Putain c'est du langage démoniaque ce truc grimaça Jace en lisant la notice

\- Tes neurones sont en train de se suicider pendant que tu la lis nargua Magnus

\- Ah, ah, ah très drôle. J'espère que mon neveu n'héritera pas de ton sens de l'humour pourrit beugla Jace

\- CHÉRI JACE EST MÉCHANT AVEC MOI s'écria Magnus

\- JACE FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ET CONCENTRE-TOI SUR LES MEUBLES POUR MON BÉBÉ cria Alec dans le salon

Jace eut la mâchoire décrochée de voir que son parabataï préférait soutenir son mari au lieu de lui, il se concentra sur le meuble qu'il devait monter à savoir la table à langer. Robert s'occupait de l'armoire aidé de Simon alors qu'ils laissaient le berceau à Magnus vu qu'il était le père. Alec entra dans la pièce pour savoir où en était la construction des meubles, le noiraud était en train manger des biscuits et en posant le paquet sur son ventre bombé. Clary termina en mettant ses pinceaux dans le seau et regarda le noiraud qui regarda la pièce avec émerveillement,

\- Est-ce que ça te plaît demanda Clary

\- J'adore, c'est ce que j'ai imaginé pour la chambre du bébé sourit Alec éblouit

Il mangea son biscuit et se rapprocha de son mari, il lui tendit le paquet en mangeant un dernier.

\- Cache ça où je ne pourrais pas le trouver et ni le prendre pour manger déclara Alec

\- Bien sûr mon amour sourit Magnus

Le sorcier déposa le paquet de biscuit par terre, Alec haussa un sourcil de voir le paquet de biscuit par terre.

\- Tu sais que je peux le prendre n'est-ce pas signala Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que tu arriveras à le faire rigola Magnus

Alec croisa les bras en relevant le défi de son mari, il se pencha en mettant une main sous son ventre pour prendre le paquet. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se plier dans tous les sens, il ne parvint pas à atteindre le paquet de biscuit. Il croisa les bras en boudant, le sorcier se leva et l'embrassa chastement.

\- C'est une chambre d'enfant et non un lieu de débauche tous les deux se moqua Jace

\- Mais cet enfant ne s'est pas créer comme par magie, tu sais ricana Magnus en gigotant ses sourcils suggestifs

\- Bon sang, c'est dégoûtant grimaça Jace en essayant de ne pas les imaginer en train de faire l'amour

Alec était amusé malgré qu'il fût gêné que son père entende sa vie sexuelle, Robert fit la sourde oreille à tout ça en montant l'armoire. Le noiraud retourna voir les filles qui étaient dans le salon,

\- Alors comment se déroule le montage des meubles demanda Maryse en buvant une tasse de thé

\- Tout va bien malgré que je sente que mon bébé n'aura pas de table à langer lâcha Alec en s'allongeant dans le canapé

Un peu plus tard Robert et les garçons sortirent avec Clary à part Jace, ils s'assirent pour prendre une collation avant de partir.

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec

\- Il est dans la chambre, il est en train de monter la table à langer répondit Robert

Ils entendirent des coups de marteau avant d'entendre un juron très fleuri, Izzy grimaça en entendant les jurons du blond.

\- Eh bien la chambre de ma nièce est souillée par les jurons de son oncle pouffa Isabelle

Jace ressortit de la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait son doigt dans la bouche après s'être blessé dessus. Il s'assit près de sa petite amie,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, une chasse au démon est plus facile que monter une table à langer railla Jace

\- Fort heureusement que nous les anges nous naissons ainsi rigola Muriel

Muriel sourit Alec en levant les yeux et en voyant l'ange

\- Salut Alec, désolée de ne pas venir te voir assez souvent mais j'étais occupée à répandre l'amour gloussa Muriel

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es l'ange de l'amour après tout sourit Alec

Toute la famille Lightwood et Simon avec Clary restaient un moment avec eux avant de repartir à l'institut, Muriel entra dans la chambre en suivant Alec qui frotta son ventre de sept mois.

\- Clarissa a bien fait la peinture, j'adore complimenta Muriel

\- Je l'adore aussi, j'aime être dans la chambre de mon bébé souri Alec en frottant son ventre énorme

Le bébé lui donna des coups de pieds ce qui le fit sourire, des bras vinrent l'entourer et il sentit des lèvres dans son cou. Il pivota la tête pour embrasser son mari,

\- Tu aimes la chambre demanda Magnus

\- J'adore la chambre, par contre la table à langer me fait un peu peur révéla Alec amusé

Ils testèrent avec amusement la table à langer en mettant un simple paquet de biscuit dessus, la table à langer résista ce qui les fit sourire.

\- Ton parabataï ne risquerait pas la vie de notre enfant conclu Magnus

\- Parce qu'il prévoit d'en faire son disciple répondit Alec

Le sorcier fit un bruit étranglé sous le choc ce qui fit rire son mari, Muriel sourit elle aussi avant de s'envoler dans les airs pour rejoindre le ciel. Alec avait souri en la voyant partir,

\- J'ai faim, tu viens demanda Alec

\- J'arrive sourit Magnus

Ils allaient manger tous les deux en faisant un dîner romantique, ils prirent une douche coquine avant de se mettre dans leur lit. Magnus était en train de parler au bébé, Alec passa la main dans les cheveux de son mari. Au beau milieu de la nuit l'oméga se réveilla pour aller dans la cuisine et faire frire ses bacons pour manger avec ses sauces et du fromage avant de retourner dormir. Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde étaient rassemblés dans le loft pour la fête prénatale d'Alec, ils discutaient ensemble. Isabelle ramena aider de Jace et de Simon un gros sac rassemblant les cadeaux de tout le monde pour les futurs parents,

\- Allez c'est l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux s'excita Isabelle

\- À croire que c'est elle qui est enceinte se moqua Jace

La jeune femme planta son talon aiguille sur le pied du blond, ce dernier cria de douleur en sautillant sur place. Elle mit le premier cadeau dans les mains de son frère,

\- C'est de notre part à Simon et moi sourit Isabelle

Ils ouvrirent le cadeau qui était des vêtements avec différents thèmes, Magnus sourit en montrant une grenouillère de chat.

\- Vraiment j'adore les vêtements Izzy complimenta Alec

Ils entendirent un cri d'horreur provenir de Jace qui pointait son doigt vers une tenue particulière, Alec la prit et roula des yeux en voyant que c'était une tenue de canard.

\- Pitié jetez ça, je ne veux pas voir ça sur le dos de mon neveu supplia Jace

\- Pas question, je garde ça en réserve ricana Magnus

\- Pitié supplia Jace

\- Jace, sois gentil va consulter se renfrogna Alec

\- Bon à notre tour voilà notre cadeau et je pense que tu auras grand besoin vu qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois sourit Jocelyn en lui donnant un paquet carré

Alec déboucha le cadeau et vit une boîte avec une machine bizarre ce qui le rendit perplexe, Maryse se mit à hoqueter en voyant la boîte.

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec

\- Alec, c'est un tire-lait, qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé l'avoir dans le temps soupira Maryse en regardant la boîte avec envie

\- D'accord répondit Magnus en toussant légèrement

Maia s'approcha et offrit une peluche de baleine extrême soyeuse avec une autre en forme de loup, ils remerciaient la jeune femme. Robert et Maryse s'approchaient avec un paquet dans les mains, Alec ouvrit avec Magnus pour découvrir des vêtements assez vieux.

\- Ce sont les vêtements d'Alec quand il était bébé, je pense que le bébé sera parfait dedans sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Merci à toi mon amour, tu m'as donné un petit-fils maintenant un autre petit enfant sourit Maryse

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Raphaël qui avait une légère trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue, le vampire se leva comme ce fut son tour. Il leur donna un petit paquet,

Mon bébé, il ne fallait pas souffla Alec

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir déclara Raphaël

L'oméga ouvrit le paquet et vit un porte-bébé en tissus, il prit la main de son fils pour qu'il s'asseye auprès de lui. L'archer l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier, le vampire resta stoïque mais tout le monde savait qu'il aurait rougit s'il était humain. Clary et Jace s'avançaient avec deux paquets différents,

\- Je ne cautionne pas celui de Jace signala Clary

\- On sait tous ici ce qu'il va offrir déduisit Alec

Ils ouvrirent le paquet de Clary qui était un tableau, ils eurent le souffle coupé en voyant le dessin qu'avait dessiné la rousse. Le tableau représentait deux enfants qui souriaient, les deux ressemblaient beaucoup à Alec et Magnus.

\- Comme je ne sais pas quel est le sexe du bébé alors j'ai dessiné une fille et un garçon en imaginant à quoi ils ressembleraient une fois nés relata Clary

\- Merci biscuit, c'est un très, très beau tableau que tu as fait remercia Magnus ému

\- Magnus a raison en disant que c'est un tableau magnifique renchérit Alec les larmes aux yeux

Clary hocha la tête en essuyant une larme, ils avaient mal débuté tous les deux avant de se rapprocher. Jace se racla la gorge et s'approcha d'eux, Alec leva les yeux au ciel en appréhendant le cadeau de son frère.

\- Je parie que ça un rapport avec les Shadowhunters conclu Magnus

\- Tu le découvriras sourit Jace

Ils ouvrirent le cadeau pour découvrir une veste en cuir avec une grenouillère totalement noire, ils virent aussi un petit arc et un carquois avec des flèches en jouet. Magnus fut attiré par quelque chose et sortit un grimoire en cuir, il haussa ses sourcils pour reconnaître le grimoire. Il le feuilleta pour découvrir des sorts pour enfant,

\- J'ai demandé un petit coup de main à Catarina, elle m'a taxée en passant pour faire ça raconta Jace

\- Vraiment c'est un très beau cadeau ce grimoire complimenta Magnus

\- Je sais, je serai le meilleur oncle qu'il soit pour mon neveu se vanta Jace

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe se moqua Simon

\- T'es jaloux que je suis l'oncle le plus cool qui soit alors que toi non répliqua Jace

Simon se renfrogna en croisant les bras alors qu'Isabelle vengea son petit ami en marchant de nouveau sur les pieds de son frère.

\- Putain Izzy s'exclama Jace de douleur

\- Ça t'apprendra sourit Isabelle

Ils rigolaient ensemble, chacun discutaient du futur bébé du couple ou parlaient sur d'autres choses. Asmodée était sur son trône en train de lire avant de se lever en fermant son livre, il se mit à sourire en montrant ses dents pointues. Il se rendit dans la limite de son royaume et trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le démon ricana légèrement en regardant le futur cadeau de son gendre. Il mit sa main le museau de l'animal qu'il choisit

\- Va et protège ce qui m'est cher ordonna Asmodée

Le cadeau d'Asmodée disparu et réapparu dans le loft du couple, au même moment Alec était en train de dormir sur le lit une main sur son ventre énorme. L'animal renifla l'odeur d'Alec avant de monter la garde devant le lit, Magnus senti une perturbation dans sa barrière magique. Jace qui revenait de patrouille entra dans le loft et vit la mine contrariée de son beau-frère.

\- Un problème demanda Jace

\- Il y a quelque chose qui s'est faufilé à travers mes protections s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Putain Alec s'inquiéta Jace à son tour

Ils se rendirent rapidement dans la chambre quand ils virent un chat avec deux queues en train de gronder contre eux. Le chat était en flammes bleus avec des symboles tribaux noirs, ses yeux étaient vairons, l'un vert l'autre jaune, les deux étaient sans pupilles. Il gronda contre eux en les défendant d'approcher Alec qui dormait toujours,

\- Putain de bordel c'est quoi ce démon s'exclama Jace de surprise

\- C'est Nekomata, le chat gardien qui garde la limite du territoire du royaume de mon père révéla Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que ce démon vient faire ici demanda Jace

Un message de feu apparut, Magnus l'attrapa,

\- Lis à voix haute demanda Jace

\- Un cadeau pour mon gendre et mon petit-fils, Nekomata n'écoutera que mon gendre et mon petit-fils lut Magnus

\- Super ça veut dire que seul Alec peut contrôler cette chose déduisit Jace

\- Le problème est qu'il est en train de dormir et Nekomata est en train de le protéger grimaça Magnus

Alec se réveilla en baillant, il vit son mari et son parabataï. Il frotta ses yeux pour retirer les traces de sommeils.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Ça répondit Jace en pointant le chat enflammé

L'oméga tourna la tête et vit le Nekomata en train cracher contre Magnus et Jace en protégeant Alec,

\- Un cadeau de mon père pour toi, tu es le seul à le commander déclara Magnus

\- Oh, couchez ordonna Alec

Le chat arrêta de siffler menaçant et s'accroupit sous l'ordre d'Alec, le noiraud eut les yeux brillants en regardant le démon et pivota vers son mari.

\- Je veux le garder déclara Alec

\- Quoi Alec tu délires. Un prince des enfers vient de t'envoyer un démon-chat qui peut faire rôtir avec ses griffes et ses flammes et toi tu veux le garder s'étonna Jace

\- Ben quoi il est trop chou, prends une forme normale ordonna Alec

Le Neko prit l'apparence d'un chat bleu avec deux queues, l'oméga s'émerveilla encore plus et se leva avec son ventre de sept mois et prit le chat dans ses bras en le caressa. Il se retourna vers Magnus en faisant une moue enfantine,

\- S'il te plaît, on le garde supplia Alec

\- Comme tu veux, de toute façon tu es le seul qui peut le commander accepta Magnus

\- Vraiment vous êtes tombez sur la tête commenta Jace

Le Neko gronda en faisant claquer ses dents sur Jace, le blond glapit et se cacha presque derrière le sorcier.

\- Gentille fille, comment je vais t'appeler réfléchit Alec

Le noiraud réfléchit avant de trouver un prénom pour le démon-chat,

\- Je vais l'appeler Nibi sourit Alec

\- C'est un très joli prénom mon chéri répondit Magnus

Jace préféra s'éclipser et annonça la nouvelle à tout le monde au sujet de l'adoption de Nibi par Alec, le démon se blottit dans les bras de son maître en ronronnant.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le poème de Magnus et la demande d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Je savais que tu aurais compris pour le cadeau d'Asmodée pour Alec et oui c'est Matatabi dans Naruto allez je te laisse la suite **

**Alec Barton: Eh bien tu es pardonnée de ton absence avec ces trois cadeaux bon allez pour bien faire chier Satan " Satan sous la tonne de neige" il y a une partit très très chaud dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Allez une de tes idées dans ce chapitre que j'espère que tu vas aimer **

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimer le chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 ! Le site a un petit problème concernant les review alors éviter de mettre les review longs pour le moment car je n'arrive pas à les visualiser !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec sortit de la chambre avec ses deux mains sur son bas du dos, il grommela ayant mal partout. Il s'assit en soupirant longuement dans le canapé tellement il était épuisé, il posa ses jambes lourdes sur le petit coussin et frotta son énorme ventre pour calmer les coups que son bébé lui donnait. Magnus sourit légèrement en apportant son assiette de bacon à son mari, ce dernier sourit en le voyant et la prit. Il la mangea en gémissant de plaisir, le sorcier en profita pour le masser. Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec commença à faire ses exercices de yoga prénatal pour se soulager, il sautilla sur le gros ballon en faisant les gestes que montrait la télé. Magnus sourit en le regardant faire ses exercices, il le laissa tranquille en profitant pour retourner à la préparation de ses potions. Il prit des appels pour fixer des rendez-vous, le noiraud s'allongea par terre pour faire les exercices avant de terminer la vidéo. Il resta immobile en essayant de se lever, il était bloqué par terre par son ventre bombé, il tenta de rouler sur le côté ce qui ne fonctionnait pas, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution et appela son mari. Magnus sortit en trombe de son atelier pour voir son mari par terre ne pouvant plus se lever du sol, il l'observa minutieusement ce qui irrita Alec. Le sorcier s'allongea près de lui en l'embrassant, l'oméga protesta pour la forme mais fondit rapidement dans l'étreinte de son amant. Ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour sur le sol, l'asiatique le ramena par la suite au lit. Ils restaient là à se câliner ensemble, l'oméga ronronna dans le cou de son Alpha. Ils firent une sieste, le sorcier se réveilla sous les vibrations de son téléphone et répondit à ses avait entamé son huitième mois, il était toujours essoufflé et courbaturé de partout. Il marchait comme un canard comme la tête du bébé pesait sur son bassin, toutes les dix minutes il avait envie d'uriner. Magnus vénérait toujours le ventre de son mari, ils avaient terminé la chambre du bébé. Alec avait commencé à faire son nid pour préparer la venue de son bébé, il vérifiait chaque chose minutieusement. Jonathan continua entre-temps d'attaquer les instituts, récemment il avait disparu avec son armée de la surface de la terre ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation pour l'enclave et le monde obscur. Magnus pensait que Jonathan était retourné à Édom auprès de Lilith pour avoir plus de puissance, une puissance qui pourrait l'aider à détruire Idris et le monde obscur. L'asiatique n'avouerai jamais même sous la torture qu'il était heureux que son père ait envoyé le démon-chat pour protéger Alec en son absence, il pouvait sortir sans crainte en laissant son mari au loft. Le démon-chat protégeait Alec et n'écoutait que lui, toute la famille était médusée de voir l'attachement de l'oméga envers le démon. Jace fit une blague comme quoi Alec avait toujours un faible pour les mignons démons, ça lui valut un talon aiguille sur le pied et une gifle sur la tête gracieuseté de Maryse et d'Isabelle. Alec se réveilla en baillant,

\- Nibi, viens ici ordonna Alec en tapotant le lit

L'animal sauta sur le lit et se blottit près du chasseur, Président Miaou fut jaloux et miaula avant de sauter pour les rejoindre et se blottir contre Alec aussi. L'archer gloussa doucement en caressant les deux chats, il frotta son ventre en sentant que son bébé faisait des siennes.

\- Dis donc tu sais qu'il faudra beaucoup d'année avant que tu ne commences l'entraînement des Shadowhunters et c'est pour ça que tu te mets immédiatement à l'entraînement gloussa Alec

Un coup de pied répondit à la place, le noiraud le frotta en rigolant.

\- Eh bien tu penses que tu seras prêt à avoir ta cérémonie de rune dès que tu viendras au monde nargua Alec

Un autre coup de pied répondit encore une fois ce qui le fit sourire, il caressa son ventre avant de se mettre à chanter doucement la berceuse de son enfance.

_\- À__ la claire fontaine, m'en allant __me__ promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. __À__ la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. __À__ la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui __as__ le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai. Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse et angélique

Magnus qui venait de sortir de son atelier vint vers la chambre et s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte pour écouter son amant chanter pour leur enfant, il esquissa un sourire en voyant la scène. Alec leva les yeux en regardant son Alpha qui l'observait, le sorcier s'approcha pour monter sur le lit quand Président Miaou se décala pour laisser la place à son maître. L'immortel caressa l'énorme ventre de son mari, il l'embrassa amoureusement tout en frottant dessus. Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Notre bébé sera déjà prêt pour faire sa cérémonie de première rune à sa naissance gloussa Alec

\- Oh mon chéri, tu es encore trop jeune pour apprendre à jouer aux Shadowhunters. Je sais que tu écoutes beaucoup ton oncle Jace mais ne le prend pas en considération car il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de neurones à force de patrouiller pour tuer des démons, crois-moi mon petit haricot gloussa Magnus

Alec éclata de rire devant le gloussement de son mari, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant que le sorcier ne l'allonge sur le lit pour lui faire plusieurs fois l'amour. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se leva et eut envie d'uriner avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour sourire en voyant son encas déjà préparé par Magnus. Le lendemain le noiraud se dandinait avec Nibi sur l'épaule dans les couloirs de l'institut avant de rester dans le canapé du bureau directorial, il soupira en essayant de lever ses jambes enflées sur le canapé. Jace entra dans la pièce et vint près de son parabataï,

\- Alors la patrouille Jace demanda Isabelle

\- Rien à signaler pour le moment, je te ferrai un rapport sur le sujet. Au fait Alec, tu sais que tu as mis une paire de chaussettes dépareillées remarqua Jace

\- Je sais Jace, je n'arrive pas à mettre mes chaussettes normalement avec mon excédent de bagages. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir j'ai mis des chaussures différentes avant que Magnus ne m'aide à les mettre soupira Alec en caressant Nibi qui dormait sur son gros ventre

Jace et Isabelle grimaçaient devant la confession d'Alec concernant ses difficultés, plus tard il se leva aider de Jace pour aller dans son ancienne chambre pour dormir. Alec s'allongea dans les bras de son frère, Jace caressa le ventre de huit mois.

\- Tu as déjà réfléchi à des prénoms pour le bébé questionna Jace

\- Oui, j'en ai quelques-uns. Je dois en parler avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de connaître les prénoms de ton bébé, j'espère que c'est un garçon pour en faire un disciple souhaita Jace

\- Ça pourrait être une fille, regarde notre sœur qui est une dure à cuire sourit Alec

\- Mais le souci avec une fille est que je vais devoir la surveiller de près vu que les garçons vont tourner autour d'elle déclara Jace

L'oméga éclata de rire à la déclaration de son frère, Jace se renfrogna légèrement mais sourit malgré tout devant le rire de son frère. Alec grimaça en frottant son ventre, son bébé venait de lui donner un coup de pied.

\- Désolé mon chéri de t'avoir réveillé s'excusa Alec

\- C'est oncle Jace qui a fait rire ton papa, alors tu peux te rendormir tranquillement pour que tu sois un bon Shadowhunter gloussa Jace au ventre

Un coup répondit au blond, Alec gloussa légèrement avant de bailler. Le blondinet le rapprocha près de lui et l'aida à s'endormir en massant son dos, il caressa légèrement le ventre pour apaiser le bébé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nibi qui dormait au bord du lit, le démon-chat protégeait Alec en prenant sa forme démoniaque. Tous les chasseurs furent surpris de voir l'animal démoniaque dans l'institut, l'aura angélique de l'institut n'avait pas d'un impact sur le démon-chat. Jace vit une forme floue se pencher sur Alec, il l'a reconnu comme étant Haniel.

\- Bonjour Haniel salua Jace

\- Bonjour Jace salua Haniel en souriant

Haniel caressa les cheveux d'Alec endormit et leva les yeux en voyant Nibi sur le lit, elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Elle serra les dents sous la rage,

\- Asmodée siffla Haniel

Alec se réveilla ayant envie de soulager sa petite vessie et revint pour voir l'expression furieuse d'Haniel qui fixait Nibi,

\- C'est un cadeau d'Asmodée, je comprends que c'est un démon mais je l'adore, ne sois pas fâché apaisa Alec en regardant Haniel

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée pour le démon-chat car je sais que c'est un démon qui est obéissant envers son maître, je suis furieuse après celui qui te l'as donné. Je lui avais interdit de s'approcher du bébé et de toi expliqua Haniel

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec curieux

\- Asmodée a lancé un défi à notre père en disant que son petit-fils serait une gifle pour lui car son sang coulerait dans ses veines, je sais qu'il n'avait pas tort là-dessus en le disant par rapport à Magnus mais c'est toujours énervant fulmina Haniel

\- Les enfants ne font pas les mêmes erreurs que leurs pères, Magnus est bien différent de son père. Alors notre fils sera quelqu'un de doux et de gentil déclara Alec en frottant son ventre

Haniel et Jace sourirent aux paroles d'Alec, Haniel se leva et s'envola dans le ciel. Le blond qui ne savait pas le sujet de la conversation entre les deux fixa Alec,

\- Haniel était fâchée par rapport à Nibi interrogea Jace

\- À peu près ça, mais plus par rapport à Asmodée. Il a lancé un défi au ciel en disant que son petit-fils sera une gifle à Dieu comme son sang coule dans ses veines expliqua Alec

\- Ton beau-père est vraiment trop con parfois déduisit Jace

\- Que veux-tu ? Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que notre enfant soit en bonne santé et qu'il suive le droit chemin souhaita Alec en caressant son ventre gonflé

\- Il le sera, Alec tu as ma parole que mon neveu sera quelqu'un d'honorable avec vous comme parents rassura Jace

\- En parlant d'enfant, tu m'accompagne à l'hôtel Dumort. J'ai envie de voir mon fils déclara Alec

\- Je vais dire à Clary de faire un portail pour l'hôtel Dumort proposa Jace en se levant

Clary accepta de faire un portail pour eux, Alec pénétra dans le bâtiment en marchant comme un canard. Les vampires à l'intérieur sourirent en voyant l'oméga se diriger vers le bureau de leur chef. Raphaël était assis derrière son bureau et fixait d'un air inexpressif les deux nouvelles recrus de son clan, les recrus avaient peur de Raphaël ayant entendu des rumeurs sur son compte. La porte s'ouvrit en grand ce qui les fit sursauter, Raphaël tourna la tête pour voir Alec avec un sourire de joie.

\- MON BÉBÉ D'AMOUR, MAMAN EST LÀ sourit Alec

Le chef du clan soupira discrètement en voyant que les deux recrus avaient un regard estomaqué, son plan de les effrayés avait raté à cause de « sa mère ». Le noiraud se mit à sautiller légèrement en se dirigeant vers son fils, il l'embrassa et puis lui pinça la joue en gloussant maternellement.

\- Mamá, tu ne vois pas que je suis en entretien soupira Raphaël

L'archer leva la tête et vit les deux autres personnes qui les fixaient encore stupéfaites, l'oméga fit la moue et pivota vers son fils.

\- Oh je suis désolé mon cœur, je te laisse travailler un peu, enfin pas trop hein, tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Est-ce que tu te nourris récemment interrogea Alec d'un ton inquiet en prenant son visage en coupe

\- Oui je me nourris, tu n'as pas à tant faire rassura Raphaël en embrassant ses mains

\- D'accord si tu le dis, pendant que tu termines avec eux je vais aller te faire une tasse de sang chaud pour toi comme tu les aimes proposa Alec

\- Je suis gâté sourit Raphaël

\- Je ferai tout pour mon bébé d'amour, ensuite tu pourras essayer les vêtements que je t'ai acheté roucoula Alec comme si Raphaël était un enfant

\- Yo te quiero, mamá confia Raphaël

Alec sentit ses battements de cœur accélérer devant la confession du vampire, il se mit à pleurer de joie avant de recouvrir son fils de baisers.

\- Je vais aller faire ta tasse de sang déclara Alec en sortant de la pièce

Raphaël esquissa un sourire avant de fusiller les deux recrus qui commençaient à rire à la scène qui s'était déroulé devant eux,

\- Bien maintenant vous allez arrêter de piailler comme des pies, si j'apprends que vous avez fait répandre ce que vous venez de voir à l'instant. Je vous jure que vous allez regretter d'être immortel que même Dios aura pitié de votre âme articula Raphaël froidement d'un ton presque meurtrier

Ils déglutirent de peur sous la menace à peine voilé de Raphaël, il les fit disposer quand Alec rentra de nouveau dans la pièce avec une tasse fumante qui sentait le sang. Le vampire sourit et but le sang, il adorait boire le sang préparer « sa mère ».

\- Merci Mamà remercia Raphaël

\- De rien mon bébé gloussa Alec en l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête

Plus tard le vampire soupira longuement devant le défilé que lui faisait faire l'oméga, après ça il se reposa sur les genoux d'Alec. Dans la soirée il fut raccompagné par Jace avec trois vampires jusqu'au loft, Magnus les accueilli en souriant. Il embrassa son amant amoureusement,

\- Comment va notre cher fils questionna Magnus

\- Il s'est encore jeté dans le travail sans faire attention à sa santé, je n'aime pas quand mon bébé d'amour s'épuise ainsi. Il faudra que je passe régulièrement le voir, je lui ai fait promettre de m'appeler six fois par jour pour me donner de ses nouvelles raconta Alec

\- Tu es un peu trop protecteur mon chéri, il est un grand garçon maintenant déclara Magnus amusé

\- Il ne l'est pas pour moi, c'est encore un bébé. Mon bébé d'amour à moi rien qu'à moi répliqua Alec d'un ton possessif

Magnus rigola légèrement reconnaissant que son mari était très possessif envers Raphaël, sa possessivité fut décuplée avec les hormones. Il l'embrassa et claqua des doigts pour transformer la pièce pour crée le décore d'une soirée romantique, Alec se rappela de la soirée romantique qu'ils devaient faire à Vienne.

\- Oh non, j'ai oublié notre dîner en tête à tête s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien et puis si on ne peut pas aller à Vienne, c'est Vienne qui viendra à nous sourit Magnus en le guidant vers la table aux chandelles

Le sorcier fit s'asseoir son amant et claqua des doigts pour changer la tenue d'Alec pour un smoking ajusté, fit un mouvement de main sur le sien et un autre mouvement pour faire apparaître le dîner sur la table. Alec saliva en voyant les plats, ils discutaient avant de commencer à manger. L'oméga mangea avant de remarquer qu'il devenait excité tout son corps lui renvoyait des sensations de plaisir, il se sentait euphorique et excité par la même occasion.

\- Mon amour appela Magnus

\- Ces plats, ils sont…commença Alec

\- …Remplie d'aphrodisiaque naturel et aussi bon pour notre petit haricot. J'ai feuilleté quelques livres pour ça gloussa Magnus

Alec avait les joues rouges sous l'excitation, avec les hormones il était bien dur et commença à se sentir humide dans son pantalon. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant que son pantalon était très humide à cause de son lubrifiant, il haleta en voyant les pupilles dilatés de son mari. Magnus inspira à grandes bouffés l'odeur excité de son amant, claqua des doigts pour mettre une musique sensuelle et invita Alec à danser. Il passa ses lèvres dans le cou qui était brûlant de fièvre de luxure, il le fit tourner pour que le dos de l'archer soit contre son torse.

_\- Monte sur moi comme une femme. Que je baiserais en gamin. Là, c'est cela. T'es à ma main ? Tandis que mon vit t'entre, lame. Dans du beurre, du moins ainsi. Je puis te baiser sur la bouche. Te faire une langue farouche. Et cochonne et si douce, aussi ! Je vois tes yeux auxquels je plonge. Les miens jusqu'au fond de ton cœur. D'où mon désir revient vainqueur. Dans une luxure de songe. Je caresse le dos nerveux. Les flancs ardents et frais, la nuque. La double mignonne perruque. Des aisselles et les cheveux ! Ton cul à cheval sur mes cuisses. Les pénètre de son doux poids. Pendant que s'ébat mon lourdois. Aux fins que tu te réjouisses. Et tu te réjouis, petit. Car voici que ta belle gourde. Jalouse aussi d'avoir son rôle. Vite, vite, gonfle, grandit. Raidit… Ciel ! La goutte, la perle. Avant-courrière vient briller. Au méat rose : l'avaler. Moi, je le dois, puisque déferle. Le mien de flux, or c'est mon lot. De faire tôt d'avoir aux lèvres. Ton gland chéri tout lourd de fièvres. Qu'il décharge en un royal flot. Lait suprême, divin phosphore. Sentant bon la fleur d'amandier. Où vient l'âpre soif mendiée. La soif de toi qui me dévore_ cita Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

Alec gémissait à la voix chaude de son amant, ce dernier le caressait sensuellement en déboutonnant un par un les boutons de son costume. Le sorcier jeta la chemise d'Alec dans un coin de la pièce, il mordit le lobe d'oreille de son mari. L'oméga gémit encore plus sous les caresses de son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Je vais tellement te faire l'amour que demain tu rougiras de bonheur susurra Magnus

Le noiraud se mit à sourire avant de se retourner pour lui faire face,

\- Je rougis déjà de bonheur quand je suis avec toi sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de se diriger vers la chambre, Magnus allongea son amant lentement sur le lit. Il claqua des doigts pour enlever les restes des vêtements qu'il avait, il l'observa amoureusement.

\- Ton corps doit être vénéré par moi surtout ton ventre qui renferme notre trésor susurra Magnus en claquant des doigts

Une pluie de pétales de roses s'abattit sur le lit, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans le cou pour le marquer légèrement, il arriva vers les pectoraux et fit des marques d'amours ce qui fit gémir Alec. Le sorcier prit le téton en bouche et le suça, Alec se cambra de plaisir et faillit jouir sous les taquineries de son mari. Alec était presque dans un autre univers de plaisir, il attira la tête de Magnus encore plus vers son téton pour le soulager de la tension. Un liquide jaillit sur la langue de l'asiatique, il reconnut le lait maternel de son amant. Il le but en grognant de plaisir, le lait avait le goût de la framboise. Il pinça l'autre téton avant de le prendre en bouche pour soulager la tension, le sorcier s'arrêta un moment avant de descendre ses lèvres vers le gros ventre. Il déposa des baisers-papillons sur le ventre enflé avant de continuer de descendre ses lèvres vers l'érection d'Alec, l'érection fuyait du liquide pré-éjaculatoire il en lécha le bout. L'oméga se redressa légèrement en criant de plaisir, il serra les draps sous le plaisir. Magnus ronronna sur l'érection en goûtant le pré-sperme, il le prit totalement dans sa bouche avant de le prendre dans sa gorge après avoir renfloué un réflexe de renvoi. L'immortel se retira lentement et renifla de plaisir l'odeur du lubrifiant de son amant, il souleva légèrement ses hanches et lapa son nectar. Il grogna de plaisir et inséra sa langue pour avoir plus du miel de son oméga, il aspira l'ambroisie d'Alec et ajouta ses doigts dans l'intimité. Après un moment à le préparer Magnus se redressa et le pénétra avec lenteur, le chasseur agrippa les bras de son amant en criant de plaisir. L'Alpha grogna en sentant l'intimité de son amant tellement humide par l'aphrodisiaque,

\- Bordel mon amour tellement humide que c'est trop bon grogna Magnus

\- Ah…Magnus…des bébés…des bébés supplia Alec ne savant plus de quoi il parlait

L'Alpha bougea de plus en plus vite dans l'anus d'Alec, il se retira ce qui fit gémir de protestation son amant.

\- Je voulais juste prendre ta position bébé susurra Magnus

Le sorcier l'allongea sur le ventre et installa le coussin de grossesse pour le gros ventre de son amant, il se glissa de nouveau en l'oméga qui gémit d'être de nouveau remplie. L'asiatique le serra et bougea plus rapidement, sans qu'il ne se rende compte il fut en rut. L'odeur d'Alpha de Magnus envahit Alec qui couina de bonheur, il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui avait les yeux rouges. Il rejeta sa tête sur son épaule et jouit violemment en tremblant de son orgasme foudroyant, l'Alpha continua avant de gronder animalement en sentant son nœud grossir. Il poussa son érection jusqu'à la paroi utérine de son amant qui pleurnicha de plaisir en jouissant une seconde fois, son nœud éclata en prenant dans ses bras son oméga de manière possessive. Alec hoqueta en tremblant lorsqu'il se déversa une troisième fois, le sorcier l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Mon amour tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus en se réveillant de son état de rut

\- Hm je suis au paradis gémit Alec d'une voix rauque

Magnus ria légèrement en l'embrassant sur la joue, le noiraud ronronna sous les affres de l'orgasme qu'il avait encore. Après avoir fait plusieurs rounds de sexe, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim en plus que son bébé gigoter dans ses bras, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger son encas. Il s'assit dans le canapé, Nibi sauta à côté de lui et se frotta contre son maître en ronronnant. Alec le caressa en gloussant,

\- Tu as beau être un démon pourtant tu es un chaton si mignon roucoula Alec

Nibi s'endormit près de lui, Président Miaou qui fut jaloux de la scène vint de l'autre côté et se frotta contre le ventre d'Alec. Le chasseur sourit en voyant les deux chats contre lui, Magnus s'était réveillé ne sentant pas son mari. Il plissa les yeux à la lumière dans le salon et le vit en train de manger entouré de Président Miaou et de Nibi, il pouffa légèrement avant de s'installer près des jambes d'Alec.

\- Tous les chats du loft sont rassemblés à tes pieds gloussa Magnus

\- Tu restes mon chat préféré pouffa Alec

Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement avant d'embrasser le ventre bombé, l'oméga caressa ses cheveux.

\- Chéri as-tu réfléchit aux prénoms pour notre enfant demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai pensé à Dan pour notre fils et Akane pour une fille répondit Magnus

\- Très mignons, j'ai choisi Hayate pour un garçon et Ayane révéla Alec

Le sorcier eut légèrement les larmes aux yeux avant de se détourner de son mari, ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Il le fit tourner la tête vers lui,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe demanda Alec

\- Juste que ma mère s'appelait Ayana même si ce n'est pas pareille, ça me fait un peu mal sanglota Magnus

Alec prit son mari dans ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement en le consolant, ils passaient le reste de la journée dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Plusieurs jours plus tard, Alec était en train de sautiller sur son ballon de yoga sous le regard de Jace qui le surveillait, il était essoufflé en faisant du sport. Alec but de l'eau avant de s'asseoir par terre sur le coussin, Jace vint auprès de lui.

\- Encore un mois avant de voir la frimousse de mon neveu sourit Jace

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos Jace, je voudrais que tu sois avec moi lors de l'accouchement proposa Alec

\- Alec, tu ne veux pas que ce soit Izzy ou Maryse qui t'accompagne à l'accouchement grimaça Jace

\- Non, je veux que tu sois avec moi comme tu es mon parabataï déclara Alec

\- D'accord je serai avec toi accepta Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'irritation d'Alec et ****la**** drôle de surprise. Bisous glacés. **


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Allez le chapitre qui va répondre à tes question XD **

**Maia 0067: Nibi et Président Miaou ne sont pas rivales XD enfin bref fou rire garantit dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Allez le chapitre que tu suppose, fou rire garantit dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: "Satan qui étai essoufflé et essayait de reprendre son souffle sous le regard souriant d'Alec et de Hachi" Allez quoi papy déjà fatiguée XD au fait je t'interdis de manger en lisant le chapitre car c'est encore fou rire garantit à l'intérieur **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec fusilla Magnus d'un regard meurtrier, le sorcier sourit penaud en essayant de le calmer après avoir tenté de le réveiller pour son petit-déjeuner. Le noiraud se leva pour aller vers la salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie, il retourna et fusilla de nouveau son mari. Il partit manger son petit-déjeuner avant de partir à l'institut par portail, il se dandina avec son gros ventre. L'oméga entra dans le bureau directorial et s'allongea sur le canapé pour ne plus bouger, Isabelle était amusée par la réaction de son frère leva les yeux en entendant un bruit d'aile, il trouva Remiel qui était amusée par la situation de son protégé. Il grommela contre l'ange, Remiel ne dit rien mais l'observa avant de léviter vers lui en touchant l'énorme ventre de l'élu. Elle était fascinée par les coups de pieds du bébé, Alec sourit légèrement à l'expression de l'ange. Jace entra dans le bureau après avoir patrouillé avec Clary, le couple vit Alec dans le canapé qui souriait ce qui était une première depuis une semaine. Alec était toujours grincheux et irrité par rapport à ses insomnies de grossesse, la plupart du temps c'est Magnus et Jace qui recevaient ses piques de colères hormonaux. Remiel l'embrassa et salua Jace avant de partir dans le ciel pour faire une chasse d'après Alec, le noiraud commença à bailler avant de dormir dans le canapé durant le rapport de Jace lors de la blond alla chercher une couverture pour son parabataï et la mit sur lui sans le réveiller, Nibi sauta sur le ventre enfler d'Alec et s'enroula autour avant de reprendre son apparence démoniaque pour répandre de la chaleur pour son maître. Alec avait entamé son neuvième mois de grossesse, c'était la dernière ligne droite avant le grand jour. Il était devenu de plus en plus grincheux à l'approche de son accouchement, son dos et ses jambes lui faisaient très mal. Magnus ou Jace quand il était à l'institut le soulageait, il sautillait assez souvent sur son ballon de yoga pour soulager son mal de dos. Il était devenu insomniaque de ce fait il était irritable et très à fleurs de peau. Le moindre petit chamboulement le faisait pleurer ou rire ou encore le mettait en colère, tout l'institut marchait sur des œufs avec l'archer. La dernière fois un chasseur qui était nouvellement transféré avait eu l'audace de critiquer Magnus devant Alec en disant que le sorcier avait volé l'oméga de la prophétie à l'enclave, les commentaires désagréables du chasseur avaient mis le noiraud dans une colère noire. Alec ordonna alors à Nibi de brûler les fesses du chasseur, ce dernier s'était enfuit dans tout New York pour éviter le démon-chat qui crachait des boules de feu. Il a fallu qu'Isabelle intervienne auprès de son frère pour calmer Nibi, le chasseur avait présenté ses excuses auprès d'Alec avant de partir bien loin de New York. Alec bailla en se réveillant,

\- Bien dormit demanda Isabelle

\- J'ai encore sommeil, je veux accoucher maintenant je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression de peser une tonne à chaque geste que je fais soupira Alec

\- Encore quelques semaines avant de voir la bouille de ma nièce, j'ai hâte de la connaître déclara Isabelle

\- Mouais, nièce qui est en train de me bousiller la vessie grimaça Alec en se levant

Le noiraud déambula dans le couloir pour aller soulager sa vessie, il soupira et se mit en quête d'une distraction. Il découvrit son parabataï et la rousse en train de s'entraîner, il sourit légèrement avant de s'installer sur le banc pour les observer. Jace mit la rousse par terre avant de se tourner vers Alec,

\- Tu es réveillé, comment va mon neveu préféré roucoula Jace en observant le ventre gonfler

\- Il va super bien, même très bien vu qu'il est en train de boxer mes reins grommela Alec

Jace sourit légèrement avec Clary, le blond l'aida à se lever et l'emmena dans son ancienne chambre pour reposer ses jambes et ses douleurs lombaires. Alec soupira d'épuisement après avoir marché quelques pas dans l'institut,

\- Par l'ange j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un combat contre plusieurs démons avant de m'entraîner tout de suite après grimaça Alec

\- Tu veux que je te masse proposa Jace

\- Ça va, je vais faire une petite sieste encore une fois par contre j'ai une faim de loup. Tu pourrais m'apporter un hamburger avec des frites et un soda demanda Alec

\- J'y vais, repose-toi en attendant conseilla Jace

Alec s'endormit profondément, Jace acheta un hamburger pour son frère et le plaça dans le four. Plus tard l'oméga se réveilla en baillant sous la caresse d'Haniel,

\- Le grand jour approche lança Haniel

\- J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive parce que je suis fatigué par mon excédent de bagages lâcha Alec

\- Tu dis ça mais je sais que tu vas regretter que ton bébé ne soit plus dans ton ventre sourit Haniel

\- Tu me connais un peu trop sourit Alec

Jace entra dans son ancienne chambre pour le voir réveillé et en compagnie d'Haniel, il salua l'ange qui le lui rendit malgré qu'il ne l'entende pas.

\- Tu t'es reposé un peu, tu veux que j'aille chercher ton casse-croûte demanda Jace

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai une faim de loup répondit Alec

Le blond ricana et alla chercher le repas de son frère et revint en apportant un plateau avec le hamburger et les frites,

\- Voilà pour toi et mon neveu déclara Jace

\- Tu aurais pu emmener de la sauce chocolat ou bien de la confiture d'abricot réfléchit Alec

\- Tu veux que j'aille en chercher pendant que tu manges proposa Jace en connaissant les horribles envies culinaires de son frère

\- Oui s'il te plaît répondit Alec

Le blondinet alla chercher les choses demandées par son parabataï, il grimaça après les avoir ramenés. Le noiraud mélangeait ses frites avec la confiture d'abricot, il mit la sauce chocolat dans le hamburger avant de le manger.

\- Trop délicieux gémit Alec

\- C'est horrible de gâcher de la bonne nourriture grimaça Jace

\- Quoi ? C'est bon ce mélange goûte et tu verras proposa Alec en tendant le hamburger débordant de chocolat

\- Je passe mon tour grimaça Jace

Alec termina de manger avant de se lever aider de son parabataï, ils se rendirent dans les couloirs de l'institut en se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial. Ils entraient et trouvaient Maryse présente dans la pièce, elle se leva et prit ses fils dans ses bras. Elle en profita discrètement pour caresser le ventre rond d'Alec, ce dernier reçu un coup de pied ce qui le fit haleter.

\- Je crois que mon bébé veut dire bonjour à sa grand-mère gloussa Alec

\- Oh j'ai hâte que tu sois présent pour te gâter mon petit chou, aussi comment va mon premier petit-fils interrogea Maryse

\- Il me téléphone six fois par jours pour me donner de ses nouvelles expliqua Alec

\- Oh que c'est charmant, tiens je vais préparer de la gelée pour lui avant de lui rendre visite déclara Maryse

\- Je t'accompagnerai aussitôt que tu auras finis maman renchérit Alec

Maryse hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à faire de la gelée de sang, après ça ils se rendirent à l'hôtel Dumort par portail. Raphaël était en train de parler avec son clan

\- L'enclave est en train de faire de nouveau alliance, peut-être que certaines règles ne vont pas les enchanter mais je prendrais la requête de chacun pour décider quelles règles je ferai parvenir à l'enclave. De plus un chasseur d'ombre renégat appelé Jonathan Morgenstern qui est le fils de Valentin courre dans les rues en décimant sur son passage, tout le clan est mobilisé le concernant. Je parle pour les nouvelles recrus de notre clan expliqua Raphaël

Lily était sur le point de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Alec et Maryse,

\- MON BÉBÉ D'AMOUR, MAMAN EST LÀ sourit Alec

Raphaël se figea avant de soupirer longuement, le noiraud le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur la joue tout en la lui pinçant. Les vampires salivaient en voyant Maryse avec la gelée de sang qui embaumait la pièce, elle la posa sur une petite table et découpa une grosse part avant de la donner à « son petit-fils ».

\- Tu as manqué à ta grand-mère, regarde ce que je t'ai amené sourit Maryse en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- De la gelée de sang sourit Raphaël

\- J'ai vu à quel point tu es plus pâle que d'habitude alors je l'ai fait pour toi expliqua Maryse

\- Merci Abuela remercia Raphaël

Le vampire était sur le point de saisir la cuillère quand Alec fut plus rapidement et prit la cuillère entre ses mains,

\- Laisse-moi te nourrir mon bébé proposa Alec

\- Maman je suis grand…mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu me nourrisses se rattrapa Raphaël en voyant les lèvres tremblantes de « sa mère »

\- Mais regardez-moi cette pagaille dans cet hôtel, c'est pour ça que tu ne te repose pas du tout. Après que Alec t'ai nourri tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller faire une sieste remarqua Maryse

\- Abuela…commença Raphaël

\- Pas d'Abuela avec moi, tu vas te reposer un peu non mais regarde-moi ses cernes sous tes yeux et ta pâleur. Grand-mère est là et va s'occuper de tout déclara Maryse

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le serrer dans ses bras, Maryse l'embrassa aussi de l'autre côté et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tout le clan se retenait de rire en voyant leur chef en train de se faire materner par « sa mère » et « sa grand-mère », le chef du clan les fusilla sur place.

\- Vous pouvez y aller proposa Raphaël

\- Bien chef répondit le clan

Lily resta dans la pièce en laissant les autres partir, elle sourit narquoisement.

\- Je pense que je vais diriger le clan pendant que tu te fais materner gloussa Lily

\- LILY gronda Raphaël

\- On ne gronde pas ainsi sur son subordonné se fâcha Alec

\- Oh Alec il faut aussi se faire respecter de temps en temps, et puis arrête de crier sur mon petit chéri gloussa Maryse en jouant avec les cheveux de Raphaël

Le chef du clan soupira discrètement mais était heureux malgré tout, les deux restaient dans l'hôtel à materner Raphaël. Plus tard Maryse rentra à l'institut alors qu'Alec préféra rester passé encore un moment avec son fils, il était allongé sur le lit avec la tête de Raphaël sur ses genoux. Le vampire profita des caresses d'Alec dans ses cheveux,

\- Mamà, est-ce que tu peux chanter la berceuse demanda Raphaël

\- Bien sûr mon bébé d'amour accepta Alec

Raphaël s'installa confortablement pour écouter la berceuse qu'Alec avait inventé spécialement pour lui,

_\- Lacrimosa dies illa Qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine_chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse

Le chef du clan s'endormit sous la voix de l'élu, ce dernier sourit maternellement en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui sourit en les voyants sur le lit,

\- Coucou mes amours salua Magnus

\- Ça été au travail questionna Alec

\- Eh bien que des lamentations comme d'habitude se plaint Magnus

Alec lâcha un gloussement discret et embrassa son mari tendrement, le sorcier s'installa sur le lit en faisant attention à son fils de cœur.

\- Oh mes bébés sont endormis roucoula Magnus

\- Oui mes bébés d'amour sont endormis et je veux rester ainsi pour toujours souhaita Alec

\- Je sais mon amour sourit Magnus

Ils restèrent jusqu'au réveil de Raphaël, le vampire sourit d'être entouré de ses parents de cœur. Alec et Magnus l'embrassaient plus Alec que Magnus, celui-ci lui a fait promettre de l'appeler six fois par jour pour lui donner ses nouvelles, ils rentrèrent par la suite au loft. Président Miaou leva les yeux vers son maître qui rentra, il sauta par terre et se frotta contre les jambes d'Alec.

\- Oh tu es venu m'accueillir mon chaton sourit Alec en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras

Président Miaou miaula avant de sauter et de partir quelque part, Magnus pouffa légèrement devant le comportement de son chat. Alec s'assit dans le canapé et vit Nibi ouvrir un œil paresseusement, le démon-chat se rendormit aussitôt en voyant que son maître n'était pas en danger. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était allongé dans le canapé, Isabelle était en train de signer des rapports. Le noiraud souffla d'ennui avant de sentir une vive douleur au niveau de ses lombaires, il eut le souffle coupé en sentant la douleur. Il lâcha un léger cri ce qui alerta Isabelle, elle se leva et vint près de son frère rapidement.

\- Alec dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Isabelle

\- Je…ouf…crois que mon bébé va venir au monde grimaça Alec de douleur

\- Attends que je prévienne maman et Magnus s'affola Isabelle

\- Ne me laisse pas seul supplia Alec

\- Je reviens très vite, tu n'as pas à temps faire rassura Isabelle

Elle sortit rapidement du bureau et Alec se leva lentement, il marcha lentement en s'arrêtant par rapport aux contractions qu'il avait. Il se maintient une seconde à une table dans le couloir, il la serra tellement fort sous la douleur qu'il la cassa sous sa force brute. Jace vint le rejoindre rapidement ayant entendu la nouvelle,

\- Je suis là, je t'emmène dans l'infirmerie rapidement. Souffle comme dans les vidéos conseilla Jace en faisant semblant de respirer doucement

Catarina les avait fait regarder des vidéos d'accouchement pour les préparer mentalement, si Alec et Magnus étaient prêts pour le jour de la délivrance. Jace quant à lui s'était presque évanouis d'horreur en voyant les vidéos d'accouchement, depuis ce jour il respectait toutes les mères qui avaient dû supporter l'accouchement. Alec s'arrêta un instant en respirant grandement pour se soulager de la douleur, ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie. Alec s'allongea en tenant la main de Jace,

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Jace, as-tu oublié que c'est les douleurs de la délivrance ? Ça fait hyper mal mais je suis pressé de voir mon bébé sourit Alec

Une contraction vint le foudroyer sur place, Jace n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit car il était plié en deux après que l'oméga soit en train de brouiller sa main. Alec soupira longuement en relâchant la main de Jace, il ressentit une douleur dans sa main par le lien avec son parabataï. Il le vit par terre, regardant sa main devenue bleu,

\- Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi est-ce tu es par terre questionna Alec

Le blond ravala une réplique cinglante envers son frère, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse et Isabelle. La matriarche était inquiète pour son fils, elle s'installa près d'Alec.

\- Est-ce que les contractions se rapprochent demanda Maryse

\- Je n'en sais rien maman, mais ça fait un mal de chien grimaça Alec de douleur

\- Ne t'en fais pas grand-frère, par contre Magnus est en route alors on te tiendra compagnie rassura Isabelle en lui prenant la main

Jace n'eut pas le temps de prévenir sa sœur des conséquences de son geste quand Alec hurla de douleur en écrabouillant la main d'Isabelle, elle se mit à crier de douleur en se pliant en deux. L'oméga relâcha la main de sa petite sœur et la vit en train de voir sa main virée au bleu,

\- Merci de me soutenir Izzy remercia Alec

\- Je vais voir si Magnus est arrivé déclara Maryse

\- Ne me laisse pas seul maman supplia Alec

\- Ton frère et ta sœur sont avec toi, je reviens avec Magnus et je vais également voir si Catarina est là rassura Maryse

Alec hocha la tête en soufflant doucement pour supporter la douleur, Magnus et Catarina entraient dans la chambre avec Maryse. Jace et Isabelle tenaient leurs mains blessées,

\- Bon je vais regarder où tu en es dans ta dilatation proposa Catarina

\- Je crois que je vais m'éclipser, tu viens Izzy proposa Maryse

\- Je vais soigner ma main en même temps grimaça Isabelle devant sa main fracturé

Elles sortirent de la pièce sous le regard envieux de Jace qui ne voulait pas rester dans la chambre avec son frère ayant peur qu'il lui casse l'autre main, Catarina fronça les sourcils en examinant le col de l'utérus d'Alec. Magnus vit l'expression de sa meilleure amie,

\- Tout va bien Cat s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Eh bien juste qu'Alec ne va pas accoucher maintenant, son col n'est pas ouvert et il n'a pas perdu son bouchon musque répondit Catarina

\- Comment ça ? Et les douleurs qu'il a eues, demanda Jace

\- Tu as subi ce qu'on appelle les contractions de Braxton Hicks, en clair des fausses contractions, expliqua Catarina

\- Oh comprit Alec

\- Donc il ne va pas accoucher tout de suite déduisit Jace

\- Oui c'est ça répondit Catarina

Elle les laissa seule, Isabelle et Maryse entraient dans la pièce avec Robert, Max, Clary et Simon,

\- Eh bien Alec tu es toujours enceint remarqua Max

\- C'était une fausse alerte malheureusement révéla Alec

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, l'importance est que tu vas bien rassura Maryse en s'asseyant auprès de son fils

Ils entendirent un grognement inhumain, ils virent Magnus qui fusillait Maryse qui tenait la main de son mari.

\- **Il est à moi** grogna Magnus

\- Je suis désolé Magnus s'excusa Maryse amusée

Ils étaient amusés de l'attitude protectrice et possessive de Magnus à l'encontre de son oméga enceinte, Alec gloussa légèrement avant de soupirer lourdement en frottant son ventre. Trois semaines plus tard Alec était toujours enceinte et avait dépassé la date qu'avait fixé Catarina pour son accouchement, l'oméga était irrité que son enfant ne veuille pas sortir de son ventre. Isabelle descendit de la salle des machines à laver pour laver ses vêtements, elle trouva son frère assis sur la machine à laver en marche.

\- Grand-frère, je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais questionna Isabelle

\- Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de faire sortir le sale gosse de Magnus de mon ventre, et j'ai entendu que les vibrations d'une machine à laver pouvait déclencher l'accouchement expliqua Alec

\- Et ça marche interrogea Isabelle

\- Pas vraiment, il ne veut pas sortir malgré tout. Depuis trois jours je fais ça et il ne sort pas railla Alec en stoppant la machine à laver

Isabelle caressa le dos de son frère avec sa main bandé, le noiraud remonta et chercha un moyen pour déclencher son accouchement. Il était dans son ancienne chambre, il prit une clochette que lui avait offerte Magnus pour appeler quelqu'un comme il ne pouvait plus trop bouger. Jace entra dans la chambre et regarda son parabataï, ce dernier était en train de se gaver de plats épicés en rajoutant par-dessus de la sauce piquante.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose interrogea Jace

\- Oui, que tu m'emmène à une fête foraine, pour aller faire ce manège, le grand huit déclara Alec irrité

\- Alec, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais attendre que la nature fasse son œuvre décréta Jace

\- Jace, depuis TROIS SEMAINES que je suis sensé accouché, le gosse de Magnus est toujours dans mon BIDE DONC LA QUESTION DE DAME NATURE ELLE PEUT ALLER SE FAIRE FOUTRE PROFONDÉMENT s'agaça Alec

Jace hocha la tête frénétiquement en sachant qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier encore plus qu'il ne l'était, le blondinet prétexta un entraînement avec Clary avant de s'enfuir. Alec avait essayé toutes les choses que lui avait recommandées Catarina pour accoucher, la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas essayé était le sexe. Magnus refusait catégoriquement de coucher avec lui pour ne pas faire du mal au bébé, après qu'ils aient décrété de cesser toute relation sexuelle vers la fin du huitième mois d'Alec. L'oméga était dans le canapé avec son mari, il se leva et prit une cuillère pour se rendre dans l'atelier de Magnus.

\- Un problème mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Oui, oups répondit Alec en lâchant la cuillère volontairement

Le sorcier était amusé par la tentative de séduction de son mari, ce dernier tenta de se baisser pour prendre la cuillère d'une manière sexy. Son gros ventre l'empêcha de bouger,

\- Tu m'excite ainsi bébé nargua Magnus

\- Ça m'énerve fulmina Alec en frappant la cuillère avec son pied

L'asiatique s'approcha et l'embrassa amoureusement, Alec se blottit tranquillement dans ses bras en gémissant de frustration.

\- J'ai tout essayé et notre bébé ne veut pas sortir de mon ventre railla Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je veux qu'il sorte s'impatienta Alec

\- Écoute voilà ce que je vais faire, si dans trois jours tu n'as pas accouché alors je te ferai l'amour pour déclencher l'accouchement promit Magnus

\- D'accord faisons ça accepta Alec

Au bout du troisième jour Alec commença à s'exciter en sachant qu'il allait avoir du sexe pour déclencher son accouchement, il était dans le loft avec Clary et Jace comme Magnus était partit voir un client pour ne pas qu'il reste seul. Nibi dormait près de lui, il soupira longuement en caressant son ventre. Il sentit une contraction le prendre ce qui le fit souffler doucement, Jace jeta un coup d'œil à son parabataï qui était assis auprès de lui.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Les fausses contractions, rassura Alec

Au fur à mesure des minutes ses contractions se rapprochaient, Alec eut envie de faire pipi quand il se leva et trouva une marre d'eau se répandant entre ses jambes. Clary entra en trombes dans le salon et écarquilla des yeux en voyant la flaque d'eau au pied du noiraud,

\- Alec tu as perdu les eaux alerta Clary

\- Ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas de sexe avec Magnus demanda Alec

\- Je vais l'appeler avec Catarina et les autres, Clary tu pourrais l'emmener dans la chambre déclara Jace

La rousse hocha la tête et emmena son beau-frère dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse accoucher, elle l'aida à s'allonger et mit des coussins autour de lui. Elle s'assit près de lui en lui tenant la main,

\- Comment tu te sens questionna Clary

\- Comme sur le point d'accoucher sourit Alec

Une contraction le traversa ce qui lui fit briser la main de la rousse en hurlant de douleur, Clary cria de douleur aussi en sentant sa main se briser sous la force du chasseur. Alec respira difficilement et relâcha la main de la rousse, elle pleura de douleur en regardant sa main. Jace entra rapidement,

\- Tout le monde est en route sourit Jace

Le blond trouva sa petite amie tenant sa main, il grimaça en montrant son bandage à la main. Isabelle et Jace étaient en arrêt maladie pour récupérer de leurs mains blessées par Alec, Clary tenait sa main qui virait au bleu. Magnus arriva rapidement et se tint au côté de son mari qui était sur le point d'accoucher,

\- Je suis là rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Tu n'auras pas à me faire l'amour en tout cas rigola Alec

Le sorcier sourit et l'aida à s'installer confortablement, Jace entra dans la pièce après avoir laissé un peu d'intimité au couple.

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de Catarina, elle était sur le point de partir quand il y a eu un accident ce qui l'a fait immobiliser s'affola Jace

\- Comment va-t-on faire demanda Magnus

\- Je vais le faire se proposa Clary

\- Biscuit interpella Magnus

\- Tu pourrais le faire Clary demanda Jace inquiet

\- Je n'en sais rien mais on peut toujours essayer, je vais appeler Catarina pour me guider pensa Clary

Magnus acquiesça en laissant la rousse faire accoucher son amant, elle appela la sorcière qui l'a guidé par casque au téléphone. Elle vérifia la dilation d'Alec,

\- Alec, tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces conseilla Clary

Alec se mit à pousser en criant de douleur, Jace et Magnus le soutenaient chacun de son côté. L'oméga respira difficilement sous la douleur,

\- Vas-y mon amour encouragea

\- VAS-Y MON AMOUR TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ENFOIRÉ DE MARI DE MES DEUX. C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI QUE JE SUIS LÀ ALORS FERME TON STUPIDE CLAPET OU JE TE TUE cria Alec

Jace était choqué de voir son frère en train d'insulter son Alpha copieusement, il le soutenait malgré tout. Clary souffla en voyant la tête du bébé,

\- Je vois la tête du bébé signala Clary

\- TU NE CROIS PAS QUE JE LA SENS ESPÈCE DE SALOPE insulta Alec sous la douleur

\- Bébé détends-toi conseilla Magnus

Alec prit le col de la chemise de son mari avant de le secouer comme un prunier tout en l'insultant de tous les noms,

\- CONNARD DE MARI, SALOPARD DE SORCIER ATTENDS QUE JE JETTE TOUTES TES PAILLETTES DANS LES CHIOTTES ET AUSSI TES BURNES. TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS insulta Alec

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mais pousse encouragea Magnus

Sous les conseils de Catarina, la rousse vérifia le cordon ombilical du bébé pour voir s'il n'était pas enroulé autour du cou du bébé. Elle le fit sortir et sourit en le portant dans ses bras, le bébé se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Clary. Magnus et Alec se mirent à pleurer de joie en voyant leur bébé, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude pour laver son bébé. Clary jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intimité d'Alec et écarquilla les yeux, les deux hommes ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait quand Alec lâcha un cri de douleur.

\- Il y a un autre bébé en route déclara Clary

\- JE VAIS TE TUER MAGNUS JE VAIS T'ARRACHER TON FOUTU NŒUD ET TE LE FAIRE BOUFFER jura Alec sous la douleur

\- Pousse Alec encouragea Jace

\- TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI STUPIDE BLONDASSE TU ES PAREIL QUE MON SALOPARD DE MARI s'écria Alec

Clary récupéra le deuxième bébé, l'archer n'eut pas le temps de souffler quand il se mit à pousser pour une troisième fois. La rousse porta quelques minutes plus tard le troisième bébé, Magnus en pleure avait fait apparaître un berceau pour ses trois bébés. Il embrassa son mari langoureusement,

\- Merci mon amour pour ses magnifiques cadeaux d'amours sanglota Magnus

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Alec avec un accent anglais

Les bébés furent emmenés pour Alec qui les contemplait avec amour, Jace sourit en sentant la joie intense de son frère.

\- Alors les prénoms de ses bouts de choux, interrogea Jace

\- Tu as deux filles et un garçon signala Clary ce qui fit râler Jace

\- Notre première fille s'appelle Akane Isabelle et la cadette Ayane Jessie Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Notre fils s'appelle Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane renchérit Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les bénédictions des anges et la folie de Maryse. Bisous glacés. **


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le chapitre t'es plu et oui les bébés sont là! Allez je te laisse savourer les rencontres avec les bébés**

**Maia 0067: Alec était très fleurs de peau et menaçait tout le monde lors de la délivrance XD Mais bon les bébés sont là maintenant **

**Alec Barton: Allez la folie de Maryse dans ce chapitre et les rencontres avec les autres membres de la famille **

**Lavigne 126: Tu as intérêt de te faire pardonner demain sinon je fais quitter Alec de Magnus pour qu'il rentre chez les frères silencieux XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec se réveilla en ouvrant les yeux, il bailla avant de passer sa main sur son ventre, qui était gonflé depuis sa grossesse, mais ne sentit que le contact plat de son ventre. Il paniqua légèrement avant de souvenir de son accouchement la veille après que les brumes du sommeil se soient dissipées de son cerveau, il tourna la tête pour voir un berceau où trois petits bébés étaient en train de roupiller. L'oméga se redressa avant de grimacer en sentant son corps gémir de protestation, la douleur de l'accouchement était encore vive malgré la guérison de Magnus avec sa magie. Le noiraud les contempla amoureusement, il leva les yeux vers la porte quand il sentit l'odeur de son Alpha. Magnus était appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte les observant tendrement, il se rapprocha légèrement gardant le contact avec son oméga. Il avait lu certains ouvrages sur les omégas, qui disaient qu'ils étaient très protecteur envers leurs enfants après l'accouchement, qu'ils pouvaient attaquer même leurs compagnons pour protéger leurs progénitures. Alec sourit en levant la main vers son mari qui prit la main offerte, l'Alpha s'assit près de son oméga et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. Ils contemplaient tous les deux ensemble leurs enfants, ils souriaient d'amour quand l'une de leurs filles éternua doucement avant de gémir légèrement. Alec soupira de bonheur avant de plisser le nez en sentant la sueur et d'autres choses n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, Magnus l'aida à prendre son bain en faisant attention et le remit au lit en le portant dans ses bras. Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer de la nourriture, Alec affamé se jeta dessus. Après l'accouchement Jace avait téléphoné à la famille pour annoncer la naissance sans dire qu'Alec avait non pas un bébé mais trois bébés, Catarina entre-temps avait réussi à se libérer et venir au loft. Elle examina le chasseur et les bébés, elle rassura son meilleur ami que les bébés et son mari étaient parfaite santé ce qui enchanta Magnus. Clary profita de la situation pour aller prendre une douche, le sorcier avait invoqué des vêtements pour elle. Jace quant à lui ne pouvait pas arrêter de contempler ses nièces et son neveu, il avait un peu râlé d'avoir deux nièces mais il était heureux d'avoir un neveu. Il se mit à rêver éveillé de son neveu combattant un démon avec férocité, Alec était amusé avant de bailler de fatigue. Le couple s'en alla en laissant la nouvelle petite famille, le couple avait décidé d'attendre qu'Alec soit de nouveau mieux pour faire la présentation à tout le monde. Magnus se leva pour aller mettre les assiettes dans la cuisine, un bruit d'aile fit lever les yeux à Alec. Muriel était présente

\- Qu'ils sont magnifique ! Leurs joues rouges me fait penser à des cerises mûrs compara Muriel

\- Merci Muriel, ils sont vraiment magnifique mes bébés remercia Alec

\- Tous les bébés sont magnifiques à leur naissance, mais les tiens sont plus que magnifique. D'ailleurs attends toi à avoir de la compagnie, tout le monde est excité de voir tes enfants déclara Muriel

\- Qui m'a balancé demanda Alec

\- Nuriel qui était venu pour te voir mais il t'a vu en train d'accoucher, il est venu nous signaler la naissance de tes enfants relata Muriel

Alec soupira de lassitude, l'un des bébés se réveilla en couinant et se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. L'oméga se leva et prit son bébé dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Ce qu'elle est belle, comment elle s'appelle interrogea Muriel

\- Elle s'appelle Ayane Jessie Lightwood-Bane, elle est ma cadette répondit Alec

L'archer remonta son t-shirt et fit téter sa fille, elle but goulûment le lait maternel de son père oméga. Muriel fondit à la scène,

\- C'est trop mignon complimenta Muriel

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Magnus avait reçu des coups de fils de presque tout le monde qu'il connaissait. Il le félicitait pour la naissance de ses enfants, il retourna dans la chambre pour voir son mari en train de nourrir leur fille cadette.

\- Tu parlais avec qui questionna Magnus en allant s'asseoir sur le lit

\- Avec Muriel, tous les anges vont venir voir nos enfants répondit Alec

\- Il y aura les anges, ta famille, nos amis qui seront content de voir les enfants, nos trois petits bébés gloussa Magnus en caressant les cheveux fins de sa fille

Alec se retira et tapota le dos de sa fille cadette qui lâcha deux rôts en gémissant, Magnus rigola légèrement.

\- On dirait son oncle Jace quand il a fini de manger nargua Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec amusé

Le noiraud tapota légèrement le dos de sa cadette, il regarda son mari avec amour. L'Alpha sourit en regardant ses deux autres enfants dans le berceau, Alec bougea légèrement pour déposer sa fille cadette dans le berceau quand le sorcier se proposa pour mettre sa fille dans le berceau. Il la porta dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front, il la mit dans son berceau, Ayane bougea légèrement mais dormait toujours. Dan se mit à pleurer à son tour ayant faim, Magnus se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Du calme mon amour, doucement voilà tu es dans les bras de papa consola Magnus

Dan geignit doucement dans les bras de l'immortel, il le mit dans les bras d'Alec qui le nourrit. Ils sourirent en regardant leur fils, Alec embrassa son fils sur le front.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont là alors qu'hier matin ils étaient encore dans mon ventre expliqua Alec

\- Ils sont là avec nous deux, merci encore mon amour pour ce cadeau merveilleux remercia Magnus

\- Merci à toi d'être rentré dans ma vie, sans toi je me serai marié avec un quelconque chasseur par la volonté de l'enclave et de mes parents expliqua Alec en l'embrassant légèrement

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement quand ils entendirent un grognement provenir de Dan, le petit garçon les observa en grognant tout en tétant le téton d'Alec.

\- On dirait que notre fils n'aime pas qu'on s'embrasse pendant qu'il mange gloussa Alec

\- Eh bien tu devras t'habituer à la vue car je ne vais pas arrêter d'embrasser ton papa avec des bisous sourit Magnus en touchant la joue de Dan

Dan fronça les sourcils avant de s'endormir sur le téton, Alec bougea légèrement ce qui le fit téter encore une fois avant de s'endormir totalement. L'oméga se retira et lui fit faire son rôt, il en fit deux avant de se rendormir. Magnus le ramena dans le berceau, il se pencha pour embrasser sa fille aînée avant de grimacer et secoua la tête.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Akane a fait dans sa couche et ça sent comme Jace grimaça Magnus mi-amusé et mi-dégoûté

Alec éclata de rire discrètement avant d'attendre que sa fille aînée se réveille, il sut qu'elle l'était quand il l'entendit pleurer. L'oméga se leva en grimaçant légèrement de douleur ayant le corps encore courbaturés, il la prit dans ses bras en tapotant son dos légèrement pour la calmer. Il lui changea la couche que le sorcier expédia hors de l'appartement avec sa magie, ils s'occupaient de leur fille aîné avant de les contempler tous les trois dans leur berceau. Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde fut autorisé à entrer dans le loft pour voir les bébés, Jace ne les avaient pas prévenus qu'il y avait des triplés ni même Clary qui participait au plan du blond pour voir la tête de tout le monde. Magnus ouvrit la porte avec la magie les ayant sentit traverser ses protections qu'il avait renforcé peu de temps après la naissance de ses enfants, Isabelle embrassa son beau-frère sur la joue.

\- Comment va Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Il va bien et il est dans la chambre, par contre marchez doucement vers lui et attendez qu'il vous donne l'autorisation. Ses instincts d'oméga sont en alerte depuis l'accouchement expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord comprit Jace

Ils se rendirent doucement vers la chambre du couple, le blond ouvrit la porte lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il laissa sa sœur passer en premier, Isabelle hoqueta doucement en voyant son frère aîné en train de dormir avec un simple drap de soie replié là où reposait son bras. Elle s'avança ce qui réveilla immédiatement Alec de son sommeil, l'oméga les regarda et resserra ses bras vers l'endroit où le drap était replié en les fusillant. Ils gardaient leurs regards sur leur frère qui était en alerte pour protéger ses enfants, après plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité pour eux, Alec se mit à sourire en leur faisant le geste de s'approcher. L'oméga se redressa un peu pour retirer le drap qui cachait son trésor le plus précieux, Isabelle mit les mains sur sa bouche surprise et émue de voir trois bébés au lieu d'un.

\- Grand-frère…stoppa Isabelle émue

\- Viens rencontrer tes nièces et ton neveu sourit Alec en l'invitant à s'approcher

Elle s'avança et les observa avec émotion, elle lâcha une larme en prenant Akane dans ses bras. Simon passa derrière elle pour regarder la deuxième fille,

\- Elle est magnifique, ils sont magnifique complimenta Isabelle en sanglotant de joie

\- Elles s'appellent Akane Isabelle et Ayane Jessie Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Et notre fils s'appelle Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane renchérit Magnus en s'appuyant à l'embrasure de la porte

\- Jessie demanda Isabelle en jetant un regard au blond

Jace gonfla du torse pour montrer comme il était fier que sa nièce porte son prénom, il en profita pour prendre son neveu dans ses bras et le recouvrir de baisers.

\- Oh mon disciple adoré roucoula Jace

\- Il n'est âgé que d'à peine quelques jours et tu crois faire de lui ton disciple gronda Magnus

\- Ben quoi railla Jace

Tous à part Alec roulaient des yeux amusés devant sa remarque, Magnus fulmina en fusillant son beau-frère qui continuait à parler au sujet du futur entraînement de son neveu. Clary portait Ayane dans ses bras en lui touchant le menton lentement, elle sourit en la regardant.

\- Vous avez prévenu nos parents et Max interrogea Alec

\- Oui, Jace les a prévenu sans leur dire que ce sont des triplés répondit Isabelle en fusillant Jace

\- Je voulais juste voir leurs têtes d'ailleurs la tienne était à mourir de rire ricana Jace

\- Je vais me retenir comme tu as mon neveu dans les mains gronda Isabelle

Jace lui tira la langue puérilement, ils restaient un moment avec eux avant de repartir. Magnus les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et referma la porte en entendant Izzy frapper Jace qui cria contre la violence domestique envers lui, il secoua la tête avant de retourner dans la chambre.

\- Ils sont partis demanda Alec

\- Ta sœur a frappé ton frère révéla Magnus

\- Je l'ai senti sourit Alec

L'oméga baissa les yeux en voyant les bébés près de lui, le sorcier les rejoint et caressa la joue de son fils.

\- J'ai peur d'échouer en tant que parent, je n'ai pas eu les meilleurs modèles de parentalité. J'ai peur de refaire la même chose avoua Magnus apeuré

\- Tu ne seras jamais comme ton beau-père ou ton père, tu es quelqu'un d'adorable Magnus. Tu ne leur feras jamais de mal, tu les aimes beaucoup. Regarde Raphaël notre fils, il nous aime et pourtant tu t'es occupé de lui depuis sa transformation alors tu es un bon père. Ne doute jamais tu m'entends demanda Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Je te le promets promis Magnus en lui embrassant la main

Ils se regardaient avec amour avant d'entendre un gémissement provenir de leurs enfants, ils les observaient avec tendresse et amour. Ils les couchaient dans le berceau près de leur lit, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils alternaient leurs rôles pour s'occuper de leurs enfants, Alec ne se levait que pour la téter pendant que Magnus s'occupait des couches et de les bercer. Ils s'endormirent après s'être occupés de leurs enfants, le couple était épuisé de s'être occupé de leurs enfants. Une ombre se faufila à travers les protections de Magnus facilement sans se faire repérer, elle marcha vers la chambre du couple. Nibi était endormit au pied du lit du couple quand il entendit du bruit, il prit sa forme démoniaque en grognant menaçant avant de se stopper en voyant le visiteur. Les rayons de la lune éclairèrent le visage d'Asmodée, Nibi reprit sa forme de chat et s'endormit comme si de rien n'était ce qui fit sourire le démon. Il continua son avancée vers le berceau près du lit, il observa à l'intérieur ce qui le fit sourire. Il gloussa légèrement en les observant,

\- Eh bien, eh bien, mon fils est très virile à ce que je vois pour en faire trois en un seul coup se vanta Asmodée

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à ses enfants menaça une voix

Le démon se mit à sourire en se retournant, il vit Remiel qui tenait sa lance dans la main et le menaçait.

\- Tiens donc Remiel, je paris que tu es toujours dans les pattes d'Amenadiel se moqua Asmodée

\- Malheureusement il était occupé mais je peux te garantir qu'il aurait bien aimé te donner la raclée de ton existence Asmodée critiqua Remiel

\- C'est vrai que dans la cité d'argent je le craignais et je le crains toujours car il reste mon frère aîné mais toi je te rappelle que tu ne m'as jamais battu dans aucun de nos duels ricana Asmodée

\- Je me suis entraîné pendant que tu pourrissais dans ton infâme royaume se moqua Remiel

Asmodée fronça les sourcils légèrement mais ne dit rien, il reporta son attention vers les bébés. Il fit un sourire tendre ce qui était une première pour Remiel,

\- Mes petits-enfants sont des êtres parfaits j'en ai les larmes aux yeux sourit Asmodée

\- Maintenant tu peux t'en aller loin d'eux et ne reviens pas menaça Remiel

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais j'ai le droit de venir autant qu'il me plaira vu que je suis le grand-père de ses enfants et que Magnus est mon fils rappela Asmodée

Remiel étouffa un grognement menaçant par rapport à l'affiliation de Magnus et d'Asmodée, elle ramena sa lance avant d'ouvrir ses ailes pour s'en aller.

\- C'est la seule chose que nous ne pouvons pas faire te tuer, mais fais leur du mal Asmodée et je te poursuivrai jusqu'à l'éternité menaça Remiel

\- Comme si j'allais faire du mal à ma descendance ironisa Asmodée

L'ange s'envola dans les airs pour regagner le paradis, le démon pouffa discrètement avant de se reporter vers ses enfants. Akane était en train de gémir doucement en frottant ses yeux avec ses petits mains, elle était sur le point de pleurer avant que Asmodée ne se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement ce qui l'a calma,

\- Doucement ma princesse, calme-toi. Une princesse ne doit pas pleurer ainsi, oui tu es la princesse. Ta fratrie et toi vous êtes les héritiers de mon royaume, les princesses et le prince d'Édom déclara Asmodée avec fierté

Akane dormait dans les bras de son grand-père avant qu'il ne la remette dans le berceau, il toucha chacun des fronts de ses autres petits-enfants. Il s'en alla avec un petit sourire satisfait, il s'assit sur son trône avec fierté. Une semaine plus tard Alec était en train de faire prendre le bain à son fils en roucoulant avec lui, la sonnette sonna ce qui fit sursauter les filles qui se mirent à pleurer doucement. Magnus les calma doucement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte au visiteur, il ouvrit la porte et vit une énorme peluche d'un chat allonger.

\- Bonsoir monsieur le chat salua Magnus

\- Très drôle papa sourit Raphaël en abaissant la peluche géant

\- Allez entre invita Magnus

Le vampire suivit son père de cœur jusqu'à la chambre des triplés, Alec venait de mettre une grenouillère bleu avec des poissons jaunes imprimés dessus sur Dan. Raphaël était surpris de voir les triplés au lieu de voir un seul bébé,

\- J'ai trois frères et sœur déduisit Raphaël

\- Tu as exactement deux petites sœurs et un petit frère rectifia Magnus

Alec s'avança vers son fils aîné et l'embrassa sur la joue, Raphaël s'avança et regarda sa fratrie qui dormait dans le berceau.

\- Dios Mios moi qui pensait qu'on serait deux mais voilà qu'on se retrouve à quatre enfants soupira Raphaël

\- Comme je te le disais tu restes mon fils adoré et mon aîné sourit Alec en lui pinçant la joue

Raphaël sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de porter sa fratrie chacun son tour, il resta avec eux tout au long de la soirée et passa la journée dans leur loft avec Alec qui le câlinait. Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut avec une poussette, à peine il franchit le portail que Jace le remarqua et se précipita sur les triplés il salua à peine son parabataï.

\- Oh mon disciple adoré gloussa Jace en prenant son neveu

\- Papa et maman avec Max sont-ils là questionna Alec

\- Ils vont arriver dans une heure vu qu'ils veulent terminer ce qu'ils ont à faire à Idris avec l'enclave pour ainsi passer du temps avec les enfants répondit Jace en embrassant la joue de Dan

\- Je vais voir Izzy dans son bureau et n'emmène pas mon fils à la chasse de démon menaça Alec

\- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux, qu'il va botter les culs des démons mieux que moi se vanta Jace

Alec leva les yeux devant la vantardise de son frère au sujet de son neveu, il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pour voir sa sœur. Il toqua avant d'entrer avec la poussette, Isabelle était en train de visionner la tablette quand elle vit son frère et ses nièces. Elle mit sur la table basse la tablette avant de se lever pour prendre sa filleule dans ses bras,

\- Ce que tu es joli dans ta grenouillère plein de fraises, je parie que ton cher papa sorcier l'a choisi pour que tu sois craquante roucoula Isabelle

\- Dan est avec Jace prévient Alec

\- J'irai le voir plus tard, j'ai arrangé un frère silencieux pour toi pour la cérémonie du baptême des triplés comme tu me l'as demandé déclara Isabelle

\- Tu as précisé le frère Zachariah souligna Alec

\- Oui d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui spécifiquement interrogea Isabelle

\- Il est un vieil ami de Magnus avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'ordre, il était aussi le parabataï de l'ancêtre de Jace. Will Herondale avoua Alec

\- Oh s'étonna Isabelle

Ils discutaient avant de passer au travail, un peu plus tard Jace ramena Dan qui pleurait dans ses bras. Le blond avait une expression affolé sur le visage ce qui avait fait éclater de rire sa sœur, Alec le prit et Dan téta puis arrêta de pleurer. Il nourrit ses enfants avant de les emmener dans son ancienne chambre pour les faire dormir, il s'endormit lui aussi épuisé sans qu'il ne réalise. Une heure plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur deux personnes qui entrèrent silencieusement, ils se figèrent tous les deux en voyant les triplés sur le lit près d'Alec. Ils se rapprochaient encore plus, l'une d'eux se pencha et prit des mains tremblantes Ayane dans ses bras, le bébé se tortilla un peu avant de s'installer confortablement. L'autre personne toucha la joue de la cadette de la fratrie, ils roucoulaient avec elle avant de passer aux autres. Alec se réveilla au même moment pour voir ses parents dans la pièce tenant ses enfants à tour de rôles dans leurs bras, il les observa un moment vu qu'ils étaient concentrés sur les bébés.

\- Oh Robert ce qu'il est mignon notre petit-fils gloussa Maryse en recouvrant Dan de baisers

\- Tu as vu nos petites-filles, elles sont si mignonnes renchérit Robert

\- J'ai envie les dévorer tout cru, tu crois que Magnus et Alec n'y voit pas d'inconvénient qu'on vole les enfants pour les garder pour nous proposa Maryse à son mari

\- Je pense qu'on en profite pour s'enfuir sans le savoir renchérit Robert

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais apprécier que mes parents volent mes enfants intervient Alec d'une voix amusé

Ils sursautaient et se tournaient vers leur fils qui était réveillé depuis un moment, ils rougissaient et souriaient penaud. Maryse s'assit sur le lit et caressa la joue de son fils,

\- L'accouchement s'est bien passé s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui, c'est Clary qui m'a fait accoucher, qui l'aurai cru en tout cas ça été une surprise avec les triplés relata Alec en regardant ses enfants

\- Ils sont tellement choux roucoula Maryse

\- Papa, maman, je vous présente mes filles Akane Isabelle et Ayane Jessie Lightwood-Bane. Akane est celle en fraise et Ayane en pastèque, et enfin mon fils Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- TU LUI AS DONNÉ MON PRÉNOM s'écria Max en ouvrant la porte

Les bébés sursautaient au cri de leur oncle, Maryse et Robert grondaient Max qui était penaud d'avoir réveillé les bébés. Alec lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le consoler avant de lui sourire rassurant, Max prit son neveu dans ses bras.

\- Salut je suis ton oncle Max comme toi salua Max en caressant la joue de Dan

Ils entendirent la détonation d'un appareil de photo, ils levaient la tête pour voir Robert avec son téléphone qui faisait des photos des triplés. Plus tard Alec rentra avec ses enfants dans le loft, Magnus vint les accueillir.

\- Comment était la journée avec les triplés demanda Magnus

\- Mes parents sont raide dingues des triplés et Max adore son neveu et ses nièces. En passant papa fait une collection de photos dans son téléphone, il s'est chamaillé avec maman qui voulait la plupart des photos. Sinon le baptême des triplés sera dans trois semaines raconta Alec

\- C'est super sourit Magnus

Ils souriaient en allant s'occuper des enfants, plus tard ils étaient dans leur lit et profitaient pour se câliner un peu. Alec l'embrassa passionnément,

\- J'ai envie de toi souffla Alec

\- Je sais moi aussi, mais tu devrais attendre un mois pour faire l'amour d'après Catarina signala Magnus

\- Mais ça ne m'empêchent pas de m'occuper de toi d'une autre manière taquina Alec d'un ton suggestif

Magnus arqua un sourcil en le voyant défaire son pantalon, le noiraud prit l'érection de son amant et le masturba avec sa main. Il le prit dans sa bouche et le suçota, le sorcier grogna de plaisir en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Le chasseur fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur du gland de Magnus, il le prit dans sa gorge tout en contractant ses muscles. L'immortel serra les draps avant de se mettre à jouir dans la gorge de son oméga, ce dernier ne lâcha pas l'érection et fit des succions pour apprécier les charges de spermes que versait son Alpha. Il le relâcha en souriant satisfait et embrassa son mari,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

Deux jours plus tard les triplés étaient en train de roupiller dans leur berceau quand une porte montra une ombre menaçante qui se projeta sur eux, ils dormaient toujours lorsque l'ombre plana sur eux. L'ombre gigota ses mains d'une manière effrayante, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui haussa un sourcil en voyant sa mère dans la chambre. Maryse était penchée sur les triplés avec les doigts qui gigotaient en roucoulant,

\- Maman interpella Alec

Maryse sursauta à la voix de son fils, elle se tourna et passa la main sur sa nuque avec un sourire penaud.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en réunion avec Isabelle demanda Alec en croisant les bras

Il entendit un bruit d'aile, il tourna la tête pour voir Nuriel qui souriait.

\- Ce n'est pas le bureau directorial déclara Maryse de façon interrogative

\- C'est la pire excuse que j'ai entendu rigola Nuriel

\- Maman, c'est mon ancienne chambre et non le bureau directorial décréta Alec

Je vais y aller alors avant d'être en retard ria Maryse nerveuse

Alec rigola légèrement avant de discuter avec Nuriel, plusieurs fois Maryse prétendit qu'elle s'était perdu ou s'était trompée de pièce pour rester avec les triplés. Trois semaines plus tard Alec et Magnus se tenaient dans la salle d'entraînement pour le baptême de ses enfants, Jem fut honoré de mettre les protections sur les triplés. Pendant que Jem était en train de placer les barrières, une lumière illumina la pièce et de la neige tomba sur les triplés. Alec sourit en sachant que c'était les bénédictions des anges, Max sourit à la neige avant de se mettre à réfléchir en observant ses nièces et son neveu.

\- Dites est-ce qu'ils auront des ailes comme Alec questionna Max ce qui fit rire tout le monde

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la menace de Jonathan et le discours encourageant d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Maryse va être encore une grand-mère folle en plus de Robert dans ce chapitre, Asmodée reviendra dans quelques chapitres plus tard pour voir les enfants **

**Lavigne 126: Demain le chapitre sera très gratinés comme tu les aimes XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 41**_

Maryse roucoula avec son petit-fils, elle lui parla de manière enfantine ce qui le fit réagir. Dan émit des sons pour répondre à sa grand-mère, cette dernière fondit encore plus et le recouvrit de baisers. Elle le reposa avant de passer à ses petites-filles, elle roucoulait avec ses petits-enfants quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui venait de faire une patrouille avec son parabataï. Il sourit en voyant sa mère en train de rester avec ses petits-enfants, il embrassa sa mère avant d'aller prendre une douche pour se débarrasser des odeurs nauséabondes des démons. Il ressortit et prit Ayane qui se mettait à pleurer de faim dans ses bras, l'oméga s'assit et déboutonna sa chemise pour donner son téton à sa fille. Ayane chercha le téton pendant quelques secondes avant de le prendre en bouche, elle téta le lait maternel sous le regard attendri de Maryse. Elle soupira attendrit et nostalgique en observant son fils et sa petite-fille, elle sourit heureuse. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Jace et les autres qui étaient venus voir les triplés, Jace chopa comme à son habitude son neveu en criant qu'il était son disciple. Alec et les filles étaient blasés de la situation, le blond leur tira la langue puérilement avant de roucouler avec Dan qui battait des jambes doucement. Le blond le mit sur le lit pour jouer avec ses membres en faisant croire qu'il se battait contre lui, Maryse et les autres secouaient la tête amusés. Isabelle et Clary roucoulèrent avec Akane qui avait un body chatons imprimés avec un bandeau et un nœud dessus, Alec termina de nourrir Ayane et la laissa à sa mère en la taquinant pour savoir si elle était encore capable de retirer un rôt. Elle se renfrogna et prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras, elle lui tapota légèrement le dos avant d'entendre deux rôts. Ça fera un mois qu'Alec avait accouché des triplés, toute la famille Lightwood était raide dingue des enfants. Même auprès de leurs amis, Jocelyn et Luke avaient fondus devant la bouille des triplés. Raphaël passait assez souvent pour voir sa fratrie, il restait en général avec la petite famille toute la journée. Alec adorait être entouré de ses enfants et de son mari, les anges passaient voir les enfants ce qui faisait sourir le noiraud. Personne ne savait qu'Asmodée venait assez régulièrement voir ses petits-enfants à part les anges, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui car il était le grand-père des enfants et le père de Magnus. Malgré ces moments joyeux Jonathan n'avait pas encore refait surface ce qui inquiétait l'enclave, Jace avait supposé que ce dernier se cachait quelque part avec son armée. Par la suite Ariel révéla à son protégé que le Morgenstern était à Édom pour rassembler les forces nécessaires pour envahir Idris, Lilith était en train de l'aider à concrétiser ses projets. Alec était en train de nourrir son fils sous les regards de Maryse et des autres,

\- Comme si c'était hier que j'étais à ta place en train de te nourrir au sein, que le temps passe vite souffla Maryse

\- Oh maman, c'est vrai que le temps passe vite maintenant tu n'as plus de responsabilité comme nous sommes tous grand et tu pourras en profiter pour passer plus de temps avec tes petits-enfants déclara Isabelle en enlaçant sa mère

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai plus aucun de vous sur les bras, je vais passer plus de temps avec mes petits amours bien sûr si l'enclave me le permets sourit Maryse

\- Avec papa aussi signala Alec

\- Pas envie de partager les triplés avec ton père bouda Maryse en faisant la moue

\- Maman ce sont aussi ses petits-enfants rappela Alec amusé

La matriarche fit la moue mais accepta malgré tout de partager ses bébés avec son mari, ils profitaient des triplés toute la journée avant que Magnus ne vienne les chercher. Le sorcier embrassa sa petite famille pour les ramener chez eux,

\- Ton blondinet de frère est vraiment un siphonner du bocal en disant que notre fils est son disciple, s'il croit que je vais le laisser apprendre à notre fils comment tuer un démon en ayant la classe auprès des femmes il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil se renfrogna Magnus

\- Chéri, tu sais que Jace fait ça pour plaisanter. Il sait très bien qu'il faudra attendre plusieurs années avant les entraînements Shadowhunter des enfants commenta Alec

\- Mais ce sont mes bébés pleurnicha Magnus puérilement

L'archer pouffa de rire et attira son mari d'un baiser, ils s'embrassaient quand Dan se mit à pleurer.

\- Un vrai tue-l'amour notre fils soupira Magnus

\- Allez va t'occuper de ton fils papa sourit Alec

L'immortel frissonna de plaisir devant l'appellation d'Alec à son encontre, il crocheta la nuque de son mari pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec savoura le baiser avant de gémir en sentant les mains de Magnus sur ses fesses, ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

\- Pourquoi ce baiser questionna Alec

\- J'aime quand tu m'appelle papa gloussa Magnus d'une voix rauque

Le noiraud se mit à rougir légèrement avant de se faire couper par les sanglots de son fils, Magnus soupira blasé avant de se lever pour aller dans la chambre des triplés. Alec le suivit et s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte, il sourit en remerciant mentalement encore une fois la rousse pour ses décorations de la chambre des bébés. Elle avait peint Idris avec des anges pour le jour et pour la nuit c'était le labyrinthe en spiral que lui avait décrit Magnus, les triplés dormaient la journée dans leur chambre et seulement le soir ils dormaient dans la chambre de leurs parents. Le sorcier était en train de consoler son fils dans ses bras en roucoulant avec lui,

\- Qu'est-ce que ce gros chagrin que tu as mon bébé hum ? Allez dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? Tu as fait un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Parce que papa et moi nous t'avons changé et nourrit alors ça doit être un gros cauchemar roucoula Magnus

Dan cessa de pleurer et regarda son père avec les traces de larmes sur les joues, Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer lentement. Alec s'approcha lentement et les rejoint en les enlaçant par derrière, il picota la joue de son mari d'un bisou avant de caresser les cheveux fins de son fils. Akane commença à geindre elle aussi, il la prit dans ses bras et vérifia sa couche.

\- Je pense que tu devrais chanter une berceuse pour eux conclu Magnus

\- Je pense aussi sourit Alec

Le chasseur embrassa la joue de sa fille qui gémissait lentement, il fredonna la berceuse de sa mère.

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse et angélique

Les triplés entendirent la voix de leur père et s'endormirent, le noiraud sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient apaisés. Magnus remit Dan dans le berceau après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il sourit en observant ses progénitures dans le berceau. Il attira son mari dans ses bras pour les contempler,

\- Nous avons fait du bon boulot n'est-ce pas déclara Magnus

\- J'ai fait du bon boulot, toi tu n'as mis que tes petites graines en moi rappela Alec en se renfrognant

\- Ouais mais c'était dur de les mettre en toi sourit Magnus amusé

Alec roula des yeux malgré ses joues rouges, il sortit de la chambre en branchant le baby-phone dans la chambre. Le noiraud entra dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas pour Magnus et lui,

\- Tu sais que je peux invoquer de la nourriture signala Magnus

\- Nourriture que tu voles avertis Alec

\- Je paye, enfin bref tu vas préparer quoi demanda Magnus

\- Un ragoût de bœuf, tu vas adorer sourit Alec

\- J'en ai l'eau à la bouche, heureusement pour moi que j'ai eu le Lightwood qui sait cuisiner ria Magnus

Alec ria aussi sachant tous les deux que la cuisine d'Isabelle était de la nourriture dangereuse, ils passaient à table avant de se coucher dans leur chambre. Alec était en train de penser à quelque chose en observant les traits de son mari,

\- Magnus, après tous ses siècles que tu as vécu, est-ce que tu n'as jamais songé à te marier questionna Alec

\- C'est une étrange question Alexander remarqua Magnus en le regardant

\- Je sais mais s'il te plaît réponds-moi demanda Alec

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne avec qui le faire, j'ai eu des femmes, des hommes, des vampires, des fées, des loups-garous et quelques djinns mais jamais je n'ai vraiment songé à me marier. Enfin il y a un temps quand je sortais avec Camille relata Magnus

\- Tu pensais réellement que tu allais épouser cette pouffe doublée d'une sale garce manipulatrice bon à être utiliser comme litière pour chat interrogea Alec

\- C'est fou ce que tu la décris si gentiment, oui avant que Ragnor ne réussisse à me dissuader de ne pas l'épouser, en plus elle m'a trompée répondit Magnus

Alec sentit son cœur se briser devant les explications de son mari, il connaissait très bien la blonde qui l'avait trompée sans cesse avant de lui promettre mont et merveille. Il lui caressa la joue amoureusement,

\- Est-ce que c'est une vie que tu as toujours voulue interrogea Alec avec appréhension

\- Ma vie de débauche me manque parfois quand je dois changer les triplés mais je n'échangerai jamais ma vie actuelle avec mon ancienne vie, tu m'as apporté tout ce que je voulais. Tu es mon premier amour en tout Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Haniel s'envola près d'Alec et lui caressa les cheveux. Au beau milieu de la nuit l'un des enfants se réveilla près d'eux, Magnus était sur le point de se lever quand le noiraud l'en empêcha.

\- Tu as des clients demain, laisse-moi faire se proposa Alec

Magnus se rendormit en laissant son oméga s'occuper de leurs enfants, Alec bailla et se leva et se dirigea vers le berceau dans leur chambre. Il vit Ayane en train de pleurer dans le berceau, il la prit dans ses bras en la consolant.

\- Doucement ma chérie, on ne va pas réveiller ton papa, ton frère et ta sœur gloussa Alec

Il l'emmena dans le salon et la berça lentement sur son torse, Ayane chercha le téton de son père avant que ce dernier ne soulève son t-shirt pour la laisser téter. Après quelques minutes à téter Ayane s'endormit sur le torse de son père après avoir roter, Alec lui tapota légèrement le dos et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ferme les yeux pour quelques minutes avant de la remettre dans son berceau se dit Alec

Le chasseur s'endormit dans le canapé avec sa fille sur le torse, Nibi sauta sur le canapé et s'enflamma en s'allongeant près de son maître et de sa protégée. Depuis la naissance des enfants Nibi restait près d'eux en les protégeant ou les réchauffait avec ses flammes sans leur faire mal, Président Miaou lui ronronnait auprès d'eux ce qui les calmait. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et trouva les draps froids du côté de son mari, il se leva en baillant et vérifia ses enfants et remarqua l'absence de sa fille cadette. Il se frotta le visage et alla dans le salon pour trouver une scène adorable, Alec endormit dans le canapé avec leur fille cadette dans ses bras et Nibi sous sa forme démoniaque pour les réchauffer. Le sorcier fondit à la vue en les regardant, il claqua des doigts pour avoir une photo souvenir des deux. Il rangea la photo avec sa magie et se pencha pour prendre sa fille pour la mettre avec sa fratrie, quand il arriva il vit qu'Akane commençait à pleurer doucement. Il déposa Ayane et prit sa fille aînée à la place,

\- Tu es réveillée ma poupée, allons prendre ton bain en attendant que ton papa se réveille proposa Magnus en se dirigeant vers la chambre des triplés

Il claqua des doigts pour que le berceau puisse le suivre silencieusement, il s'occupa des enfants. Alec entendit le sanglot de l'un de ses enfants ce qui lui fit mettre sa main sur son ventre pour tapoter doucement le dos de sa fille, il ne sentit que son ventre ce qui le fit paniquer et ouvrir les yeux en grands.

\- AYANE cria Alec

\- Elle est avec moi prévint Magnus

L'oméga fut soulagé de voir que sa fille était avec son mari, il se rendit dans la chambre pour le voir laver Dan. Magnus tourna légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser chastement ce qui fit grogner le petit garçon,

\- Oh ça va hein, il est mon mari et je peux lui faire des bisous quand je veux gronda Magnus faussement

\- Désolé de m'être endormit sur le canapé, je voulais juste fermer les yeux légèrement mais je me suis endormit à la place s'excusa Alec

\- Eh ça va, tu étais épuisé et ça se peut se comprendre. On s'occupe des triplés à tour de rôle la nuit rassura Magnus

\- Pour une fois j'ai envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil sans interruption souhaita Alec

Magnus gloussa et l'embrassa amoureusement, deux messages de feu volaient vers eux. Alec les attrapa chacun,

\- De qui proviennent-il demanda Magnus en sortant Dan du bain

\- De l'enclave, ils nous convoquent à Idris en urgence pour une réunion et tu es invité en tant que représentant des sorciers répondit Alec

\- Je change Dan ensuite nous nous dirigerons vers l'institut déclara Magnus

Après avoir préparé le sac des triplés, ils se dirigeaient dans le portail en direction de l'institut. Isabelle et les autres les attendaient dans le hall,

\- Alors vous avez aussi eu l'invitation de l'enclave déduisit Isabelle ce que confirma Magnus

\- Maman, tu sais ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec en se tournant vers sa mère

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, nous avons eu tous le même message et nous allons nous diriger vers Idris répondit Maryse

Ils prirent un portail que venait de faire Magnus, ils se rendirent au manoir en attendant la réunion, Maryse et Robert prirent les filles rapidement dans leurs bras et roucoulaient avec eux. Jace eut le temps de choper son neveu dans ses bras et le recouvrit de baisers,

\- Qui sera le disciple de son oncle ? Hein tu seras le disciple de ton oncle Jace ? Tu vas voir oncle Jace va t'apprendre plein de choses roucoula Jace

\- Je ne veux pas que mon fils te ressemble blondie objecta Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Oh il va être d'enfer quand il sera grand, et puis je pense qu'il sera plus comme moi que comme toi répliqua Jace

\- Ça suffit tous les deux râla Alec

L'élu des anges entendit des battements d'ailes, il leva les yeux sur Azraël qui souriait.

\- Ray-Ray, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu salua Alec

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je suis passée dans le coin pour te voir car je sens que je vais faire une dépression avec toutes ses âmes moroses, ils ne peuvent pas être joyeux pour une fois. Enfin bref ils sont tellement beaux ses bébés, vraiment ça me fait complètement oublier ma morosité. Ils s'appellent comment interrogea Azraël

\- Ma fille aînée s'appelle Akane Isabelle et ma fille cadette s'appelle Ayane Jessie et enfin mon fils Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane répondit Alec

\- Oh tu lui as mis le prénom de petit Max-Max se réjouit Azraël

\- Il était ravi que son neveu porte le même prénom de même pour Jace glousse Alec en observant son fils dans les bras de Jace

\- Ils sont magnifiques, eh bien, je vais repartir avec une âme triste soupira Azraël épuisée

Alec éclata de rire légèrement pou ne pas perturber ses enfants, l'ange de la mort ouvrit les ailes et s'envola dans les airs. Magnus l'embrassa sur le cou,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Juste Azraël qui était venu me voir en faisant une pause car elle était fatiguée d'avoir des âmes moroses expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile de voir les âmes tristes, voir les triplés c'est une source de joie sourit Magnus

\- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est venu me voir sourit Alec

\- Comme tout le monde est occupée avec les triplés, ça te dirait qu'on s'éclipse tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis accepta Alec

Ils regardaient les bébés dans les bras de la famille, ils montaient à l'étage en s'éclipsant tranquillement. Jace qui était en train de roucouler, remarqua l'absence du couple.

\- Où sont Alec et Magnus interrogea Jace

\- Je pense qu'ils ont profité de la situation pour s'éclipser, je parie qu'ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air conclu Isabelle

\- Isabelle gronda Maryse outrée

\- Quoi maman ? Alec et Magnus ne jouent pas aux échecs dans leurs chambres avertis Isabelle

\- Je ne veux pas connaître la vie sexuelle d'Alec, mais je veux juste te rappeler qu'il faut un mois d'abstinence avant qu'ils reprennent une activité sexuelle expliqua Maryse

\- Ah bon s'étonna Jace

\- Ouais, dur ce mois d'abstinence, t'as les couilles qui deviennent bleu tellement tu te serres la ceinture ajouta Robert

Leurs enfants grimaçaient de dégoût en regardant leur père, Jace secoua la tête et se proposa d'aller les chercher en confiant à sa copine la garde de son neveu. Le blondinet monta l'étage et arriva vers la porte,

\- Oh par l'ange Raziel, faites qu'ils ne sont pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Je pense que je serai traumatiser pour le reste de mes jours pria Jace

Le blond ouvrit la porte et fut rassuré de les voir endormit sur le lit, il referma la porte discrètement et redescendit.

\- Alors questionna Isabelle

\- Ils pioncent dans le lit rien de plus répondit Jace

\- Donc on a les triplés rien que pour nous pendant un moment se réjouit Robert en gigotant ses sourcils malicieusement

\- Papa, tu fais peur en faisant ça, on dirait un vieux pervers qui va abuser de jeunes filles innocentes grimaça Isabelle

Robert se renfrogna aux mots de sa fille et bouda en berçant sa petite-fille dans ses bras, ils profitèrent des bébés pendant un moment avant de partir en réunion. Maryse se proposa pour garder les triplés le temps qu'ils soient en réunion, Robert avait boudé encore plus en voulant rester lui aussi auprès de ses petits enfants. Ils étaient en train de discuter au sujet de Jonathan qui attaquait des instituts en transformant les chasseurs d'ombres en chasseurs obscurs, l'alarme de la ville se mit à sonner violemment. Ils allèrent tous ensemble à la salle des accords, l'enclave ne savait pas pourquoi l'alarme s'était déclenché. Ils entendirent un ricanement sadique s'élever dans la pièce, tous virent avec effroi Jonathan Morgenstern se tenir au dessus de la statue de l'ange Raziel.

\- Bien le bonjour enclave, le petit peuple, les sorciers, les meutes, les enfants de la nuit salua Jonathan en faisant une révérence moqueuse

\- JONATHAN s'écria Clary

\- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur se moqua Jonathan

\- Jonathan Morgenstern par ordre de l'enclave vous êtes mis en état d'arrestation déclara Jia

Jonathan éclata de rire en les regardant, il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire lugubre sur les lèvres.

\- Comme si j'allais rester là sagement pendant que vous m'arrêtez cracha Jonathan

\- Jonathan, je t'en prie par pitié arrête de massacrer tous les instituts supplia Clary

\- Pas question petite sœur, je m'amuse comme un fou à transformer vos fidèles soldats pour qu'ils deviennent mes fidèles soldats ricana Jonathan

Clary fut blessée par les mots de Jonathan, Jocelyn se rapprocha pour regarder son fils.

\- N'essaye pas de faire ta mère éplorée avec moi, tu n'es pas ma mère en fait tu n'es qu'un incubateur pour moi. Ma vraie mère qui s'est réellement occupée de moi est Lilith, elle seule m'aimait réellement et ne me traitais pas de monstre vociféra Jonathan en coupant Jocelyn qui était sur le point de parler

\- Jonathan…chuchota Jocelyn

\- Aussi arrête de jouer les victimes en disant que Valentin a fait des expériences sur toi pendant ta grossesse, tu étais son bras droit et fidèle à lui rappela Jonathan

Jocelyn ressentit les mots comme une gifle, Jonathan ne s'attarda pas sur sa génitrice et reporta son attention sur Alec. Il se mit à sourire sinistrement en le voyant, Magnus voyant son regard malsain sur son oméga se mit devant Alec.

\- Tiens mon oméga, toujours aussi joli à ce que je vois gloussa Jonathan

\- **Ce n'est pas ton oméga mais MON oméga, je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui ou je te jure que je vais déchaîner les enfers sur toi **menaça Magnus

\- Comme si j'avais peur de toi, je vais m'occuper de toi ensuite je vais baiser mon oméga. Puis je deviendrai le Roi Divin proche de Dieu ricana Jonathan

\- JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER À UN SEUL DES CHEVEUX DE MON FRÈRE menaça Jace en brandissant une épée séraphique

\- Alors je me débarrasserai de toi aussi, je vous tuerai tous un par un avant de prendre ce qui me revient déclara Jonathan

Jonathan qui était un hologramme s'éclipsa, Jace fulmina de colère de la disparition de Jonathan. Le sol se mit à trembler soudainement, tout le monde prit peur du soudain tremblement de terre. L'épicentre du phénomène provenait de Magnus qui était furieux, il perdait le contrôle sur sa magie. Les verres des vitraux de la salle des accords se brisaient petit à petit,

\- Il faut faire quelque chose déclara Jia

Alec marcha lentement vers son mari et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, Magnus respira l'odeur de son oméga qui l'apaisa lentement. Il se retourna et prit son menton pour l'embrasser d'un baiser possessif,

\- **Tu es à moi rien qu'à moi** déclara Magnus d'un ton possessif

\- Je suis à toi rien qu'à toi comme tu es à moi, maintenant respire lentement s'il te plaît décréta Alec en lui caressant le visage

Le sorcier inspira un grand coup et expira le tout avant de se sentir détendu, Alec lui bécota un baiser avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée. Il ferma les yeux pour étendre ses ailes, ses ailes tremblaient comme ça faisait neuf mois qu'il ne les avait pas sorti. Il s'envola maladroitement vers le ciel,

\- Jonathan est un idiot qui croit que nous avons besoin de lui, mais moi je n'ai pas peur de lui de même que mon Alpha Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Je lui montrerai que les anges ont eu raison en nous confiant la protection des terrestres contre les démons, s'il veut la guerre alors il l'aura. La question qu'on se pose est, est-ce qu'on pourrait le battre, la réponse à cette question est OUI NOUS POUVONS LE BATTRE ET ÇA JE COMPTE LE FAIRE AVEC MON ALPHA ET MA FAMILLE. QUI EST PRÊT À SE BATTRE AU NOM DE LA PAIX ET DE L'AMOUR s'écria Alec

Tout le monde répondit de manière positive à son discours, Maryse et Robert observaient leur fils dans les airs en train de motiver tout le monde. Alec atterrit près de Magnus et se refugia dans ses bras,

\- POUR LA PAIX ET L'AMOUR déclara Magnus

Alec l'embrassa amoureusement, beaucoup de gens vinrent le félicité pour son discours encourageant. Jace était sur le point de les rejoindre quand il se sentit observer, il tourna la tête pour voir une femme ressemblant à Luke l'observer attentivement. Il se sentit mal à l'aise devant son observation, il alla à sa rencontre.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous questionna Jace

\- Tu es le portrait craché de Stephen, tu es son fils. Je suis Amatis la sœur de Luke mais aussi la première femme de ton père avant que Valentin ne l'oblige à divorcer pour lui faire épouser Céline ta mère se présenta Amatis

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le calme avant la tempête et la rencontre entre Tessa et Jace. Bisous glacés. **


	43. Note

**Note**

**Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y a plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

**\- Baby : L'ancêtre de Maryse il y a bien longtemps a été béni par une déesse, il est devenu ainsi le premier maître tigre. Le maître avait la capacité de faire apparaître un tigre de leur corps, seul leur âme-sœur peut dompter le tigre en eux. Après des générations le pouvoir du tigre disparut avant de réapparaître à la naissance d'Alec, il avait hérité du pouvoir du tigre qui était basé sur ses émotions. Malec, Univers Shadowhunter. Rating M Mpreg**

**\- Le Roi et son chevalier : Malade, Alec se voit obligée de se faire transfuser régulièrement. Il ne se souvient ni de son passé, ni de ses origines. Un jour il se fait attaquer par un monstre. Un homme apparaît, venu de son passé, et lui sauve la vie. Malec Rating M Mpreg inspiré du manga Blood+**

**\- Les âmes de la nature : La déesse de la terre Gaia créa quatre éléments : L'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Ses quatre deviennent des quatre personnalités différents, les quatre clans vivent en harmonie jusqu'à un ombre s'immisça parmi eux ainsi entraîner une guerre sans précédent entre eux. Gaia folle de chagrin de savoir que ses quatre enfants étaient sur le point de mourir, se réincarna dans un avatar. Cet avatar pouvait contrôle les quatre éléments de la nature, quand Alec est né quand les quatre coins du pays les quatre éléments se déchaient pour annoncer sa venue au monde. Malec, rating M. Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- L'amant du Dieu : Alec Lightwood fait des rêves récurrents sur un homme qui lui fait l'amour chaque soir, il ne sait pas qui il est mais une chose est sûr l'homme semble bien le connaître. Malec, Rating M, Mpreg**

**\- Viskanya : Un lointain ancêtre de Robert qui était encore un terrestre avant de boire la coupe avait épousé une femme. Plus tard il découvrit que la femme était une Viskanya à savoir une femme poison, lors de l'accouchement de leur premier enfant il tua sa femme. Celle-ci trahie maudit sa lignée en disant que ses pouvoirs de Viskanya apparaîtront. Lors que Maryse accoucha d'Alec, celui-ci avait le pouvoir des Viskanya. Le poison peut être contré par l'antidote qui est le sang de son âme-sœur. Malec Rating M Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- La senteur de l'amour : Alec depuis sa naissance pouvait voir les monstres et les démons que personne ne voyait, cela le terrifiait de voir au-delà. Tous les démons et les montres étaient attirés par lui car il dégageait une odeur de pêche, un jour les démons l'attaquaient brutalement avant d'être secouru par un homme. Malec rating M Mpreg. **

**\- L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

**\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

**\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec **

**\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

**\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

**\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M **

**\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec **

**\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

**\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

**\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

**\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

**\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec **

**Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de La prophetie des Anges ce soir comme promis. **


	44. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et n'oublie pas de voter**

**Alec Barton: Eh oui tu es trés en retard Alec, et ce n'est pas pardonnable, enfin bref ravie que tu as aimé les chapitres d'ailleurs chapitre assez chaud dans ce chapitre et aussi je prends note de ton vote **

**LtlCherry : Je prends note de ton vote**

**La Maloberti : Je prends note de ton vote **

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'inquiète pas je réserve toujours des idées en réserve en cas où et aussi une de tes idées dans ce chapitre **

**Kiki: Merci pour ton review et je prends note de ton vote**

**Maia 0067 Et oui les bébés sont au centre de l'attention et n'oublie pas de voter **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 42**_

Jace faisait sauter Ayane dans ses bras, le bébé faisait des petits cris d'appréciation en faisant un sourire édenté. Il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui la fit glousser encore plus, il la mit sur le lit avant de lui faire bouger ses membres en faisant semblant qu'ils étaient dans une bagarre tous les deux. Elle gloussait à ça avant de sourire, Jace l'embrassa encore une fois à son sourire. Clary regarda la scène en les dessinant, elle avait Dan dans les bras qui dormait sur sa poitrine ce qui avait fait glousser Jace. Ce dernier avait clamé que Dan était vraiment son disciple en commençant à tripoter les seins des femmes, Akane était en train de dormir près d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Alec, comme un signal Ayane se mit à geindre et à pleurer dans les bras de Jace. Alec sourit en connaissance de cause, sa fille avait faim, il la prit dans ses bras et s'assit confortablement sur une chaise pour nourrir sa fille. Ayane chercha quelques secondes le téton avant de le happer et le téter, le noiraud caressa les cheveux fins d'Ayane. Jace sourit en sentant le bonheur de son parabataï, Clary fondit à la scène. Le blond était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il capta une mauvaise odeur nauséabonde, il chercha la source de l'odeur pour voir Dan réveillé en train de se tortiller légèrement. Le blondinet comprit rapidement que son neveu avait des bombes puantes dans sa couche, Alec était amusé de voir les expressions d'horreurs de Jace et de Clary. La rousse posa le bébé garçon sur le lit de Jace pour enlever la couche à Dan souriant devant l'expression de son oncle qui se retenait de vomir, Jace lui tenait les jambes après que la rousse se soit levée pour chercher les lingettes pour essuyer les fesses de Dan. Ils réussirent sans trop mal à remettre une couche, Jace se frotta le nez plusieurs fois pour essayer de retirer l'odeur infecte de son neveu. Ça fera un mois que Jonathan avait menacé de guerre l'enclave et les créatures obscures, Alec les avait encouragés ce qui les avait remonter en blocs tout de suite après. Les triplés avaient grandis, leurs parents faisaient plein de photos d'eux chaque jours sachant qu'ils grandissaient très vite. Robert et Maryse étaient toujours dingues d'eux, Jia et Imogène étaient toujours amusées quand Maryse ou Robert arrivaient en retard en disant qu'ils s'étaient perdus en se retrouvant dans la pièce des enfants. Jace par ailleurs avait fait la connaissance de la première femme de son père, elle lui avait remis une lettre de Stephen. Le blondinet ne savait pas quoi faire de la lettre, il ne l'avait pas ouverte, il avait peur de la lire. Alec l'avait soutenu dans ce moment, il put l'ouvrir et la lire le contenu attisa sa haine contre Valentin. Alec prit Dan pendant que Jace essayait de faire le rôt d'Ayane,

\- Comment tu fais ça questionna Jace

\- Mets-là sur ton épaule et commence à tapoter son dos, ça va dégager le rôt sur son estomac. Par contre je te préviens ça arrive qu'elle fasse des régurgitations expliqua Alec

\- Je m'en passerai du vomi grimaça Jace de dégoût

Alec était amusé de sa grimace, la porte s'ouvrit Isabelle qui entra dans la pièce.

\- Je me demandai ce qu'il se passait vu que je ne vous ai pas vu depuis un moment sourit Isabelle en prenant Akane dans ses bras

\- J'en profitai avec les triplés sans savoir qu'ils étaient loin d'être parfaits. Dan a lâché une bombe énorme dans sa couche grimaça Jace

Isabelle éclata de rire en sachant la vérité, elle prit les choses en mains en s'occupant d'Akane.

\- Tu as bientôt finis Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Ça ne dépends pas de moi mais de ton neveu qui ne veut pas me lâcher gloussa Alec

\- À croire qu'il sera un fils à son papa conclu Jace

Le noiraud balança à sa tête devant la remarque de Jace, Dan s'était endormit sur le téton d'Alec. Il le confia à Clary pour faire le rôt, Dan fit deux rôts ce qui rendit fier le blond.

\- Ça c'est mon neveu se vanta Jace

\- Au lieu de t'extasier sur Dan, occupe-toi un peu d'Ayane souligna Alec

Jace fit la moue et tapota sur le dos de sa nièce, elle fit un gros rôt avant de régurgiter un peu de lait sur le t-shirt de Jace.

\- Ah Ayane pâlit Jace

\- Essuie sa bouche et masse un peu son ventre doucement conseilla Alec

\- Ouais après avoir dégueulé sur moi, si tu casses la pompe tout de suite après avoir bu je me demande comment tu seras quand tu fêteras ta première chasse rigola Jace

\- Je pense qu'elle va dégueuler malgré tout gloussa Isabelle

Alec était amusé par la situation, il s'occupa d'Akane qui tétait ce qui le soulagea des douleurs des montées de lait. Akane tétait tout en regardant son père,

\- C'est bon ma chérie gloussa Alec

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais aller changer de t-shirt grimaça Jace

\- Je te rappelle qu'Ayane s'appelle Jessie, ton prénom en féminin alors elle est pareille que toi ricana Isabelle

\- Ah, ah, ah très drôle Izzy. Tiens prends-là rétorqua Jace en lui confiant Ayane

\- Allez viens voir tata, ma chérie. Je sais ton oncle est un imbécile roucoula Isabelle

Jace lui tira la langue puérilement avant d'aller changer son t-shirt dans la salle de bain, Alec remarqua que sa fille aînée ne buvait pas assez et gémissait énormément avant de se mettre à pleurer. Le noiraude se leva et la consola doucement,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, ça fait un moment qu'elle est comme ça à chaque tétée depuis trois jours, Magnus pense qu'elle a des gaz qui lui font mal répondit Alec

Akane pleurait de plus en plus dans les bras de son père, il essaya de la calmer quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Maryse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici questionna Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien maman, Akane a des gaz et ça ne sort pas. Ça l'empêche de téter expliqua Alec

Maryse plissa les yeux en regardant sa petite-fille en train de pleurer, elle fit le geste que son fils lui donne sa petite-fille. L'oméga lui donna sa fille, la matriarche consola Akane en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Allez dis à grand-mère ce qui ne va pas questionna Maryse en la berçant

Akane geignit doucement quand Maryse s'assit sur le lit et mit sa petite-fille sur le lit avant de se tourner vers ses enfants,

\- Maintenant dehors vous tous, je dois rester seule avec ma petite-fille ordonna Maryse

\- Mais maman…commença Alec

\- Alec, je ne veux pas que vous voyez mon secret alors ouste vous tous ordonna Maryse

Ils sortirent de la pièce en laissant Maryse et Akane seule dans la pièce, Alec était à la porte inquiet pour sa fille. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une Akane toute souriante,

\- Maintenant elle va prendre la tétée, elle a juste de la colique alors je te conseille de demander à Magnus de faire une potion pour soulager son petite ventre conseilla Maryse

\- Comment tu as fait pour la soulager demanda Alec

\- C'est un secret de grand-mère déclara Maryse en haussant le menton d'un geste arrogante

Ses enfants étaient amusés de l'arrogance de Maryse auprès de ses petits-enfants, elle roucoula avec les trois en les embrassant de manière équitable. Ils gloussaient sous les baisers de Maryse, la porte de la chambre de Jace s'ouvrit sur Underhill qui avait une tablette à la main.

\- Madame la directrice, nous avons repérer une activité démoniaque dans le Bronx avertis Underhill

\- Nous y allons déclara Jace

\- Vas-y Alec, je vais garder mes petits anges gloussa Maryse

\- D'accord en cas de souci appelle Magnus prévint Alec

\- Fais-moi confiance, tout va aller bien rassura Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et regarda ses enfants ne voulant pas se séparer d'eux, sa mère comprit que son instinct lui dictait de rester. Il soupira et alla chercher son arc et son carquois avant de suivre sa fratrie, ils virent un démon sur le point de violer une femme. Alec visa avec sa flèche avant de tirer ce qui attira le démon, Jace se jeta sur le démon en sautant pour l'atteindre. Isabelle l'aida en essayant de le toucher avec son fouet, Clary prit sa dague et aida son petit copain. Alec tira sur le démon que la flèche transperça après qu'il ait usé de son pouvoir divin, le démon explosa en les éclaboussant d'ichor. Isabelle essaya de retirer le plus d'Ichor sur elle,

\- C'est dégueulasse grimaça Isabelle

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas bien dosé mon pouvoir, en ce moment je suis en train de reprendre mes anciennes habitudes s'excusa Alec

\- Ça peut se comprendre grand-frère, on rentre proposa Isabelle

\- J'ai hâte de voir mon disciple et de lui raconter mon exploit d'aujourd'hui déclara Jace

\- Quel exploit ? C'est Alec qui l'a fini pas toi répliqua Isabelle

\- Oh ça va hein s'exclama Jace sarcastique

Ils rigolèrent au grand détriment de Jace et se rendirent à l'institut. Ils prirent chacun un bain avant de se diriger vers le bureau directorial, ils ouvrirent la porte pour trouver Max en train de secouer un hochet dans la main. Maryse était en train de caresser les cheveux fins d'Ayane en gloussant,

\- Max, tu es là sourit Isabelle

\- Ouais, j'ai demandé à papa si je pouvais venir vous voir déclara Max

\- Nous voir ou voir les triplés taquina Alec

\- Peut-être les deux rigola Max

L'archer ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère qui grogna légèrement, Dan gazouilla en regardant son père quand Jace le prit dans ses bras.

\- Viens voir oncle Jace, tu es le disciple de ton oncle n'est-ce pas tu es mon disciple ? Alors viens que ton tonton te raconte son exploit d'aujourd'hui pour que tu prennes exemple sur moi se vanta Jace en se bombant le torse

\- Si Magnus entends ça, le connaissant il va te transformer un canard avertis Alec

Le blond eut un regard horrifié avant de se renfrogner, il raconta malgré tout son exploit avec la chasse qu'ils avaient eu. Plus tard Alec rentra avec les triplés, Nibi leva un œil paresseux vers son maître avant de le refermer. Président Miaou vint se frotter aux jambes d'Alec qui sourit avant qu'il se tourne vers les bébés en ronronnant près d'eux. Magnus sortit de son atelier et les embrassa tous les quatre,

\- Comment a été la journée mes chéris questionna Magnus

\- La journée était super pour tout le monde sourit Alec

\- Je suis ravi, et vous mes petits anges gloussa Magnus en prenant Ayane dans ses bras

\- Ayane a fait de la régurgitation sur Jace et Dan a fait une boule puante dans sa couche enfin Akane a la colique et ma mère l'a soulagée sans nous dire son secret raconta Alec

\- Je vois, je vais aller faire une potion pour elle comme ça plus de mal au ventre pour ma petite princesse Akane. Par contre ma petite puce d'Ayane continue de mener la vie dure à ton oncle Jace, Dan la prochaine fois pisse dans la gueule de ton oncle ricana Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec gentiment

L'asiatique se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, Dan émit un grognement devant le baiser ce qui les fit rire. Magnus et Alec le regardait, l'immortel embrassa la joue de son fils.

\- Arrête un peu de grogner sur moi et mon mari, j'ai le droit de lui faire plein de bisous gloussa Magnus

Dan grogna encore une fois avant de bailler, il fronça les sourcils qui étaient une réplique parfaite de Magnus. L'oméga le remarqua et sourit,

\- On dirait toi quand tu fronces les sourcils sourit Alec

\- Je suis tellement fier de mon mini-moi se vanta Magnus

\- Cesse de t'extasier et viens m'aider avec les enfants déclara Alec en prenant Ayane dans ses bras

Le couple s'occupa des enfants et les coucha dans le lit, ils dînaient ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Alec avait la tête posé sur le torse de Magnus,

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire lança Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si tu me dis que blondie compte devenir frère silencieux alors je lui dis bonne chance se moqua Magnus

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Jace et arrêtez tous les deux de vous chercher des noises râla Alec

\- Ouais bon, alors demanda Magnus

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Catarina dans quelques jours pour voir si tout est en ordre lâcha Alec

\- Oh compris Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le serrer dans ses bras, le chasseur soupira d'aise d'être dans les bras de son mari. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était à l'infirmerie avec Catarina, elle était en train de l'examiner avec sa magie et notait dans son calepin. Elle s'arrêta avec un sourire,

\- Tu peux te rhabiller déclara Catarina

Alec se leva de la table et s'habilla de nouveau, il fit face à l'infirmière. La sorcière lui sourit enjôleuse,

\- Tu es en parfaite santé, je n'ai rien à dire. Ton corps a bien repris de l'accouchement, et il se peut que tu es tes chaleurs normalement développa Catarina

\- Très bien répondit Alec

\- C'est Magnus qui sera content d'avoir un corps à corps avec toi nargua Catarina

\- Ça je le sais à part les fellations que je lui faisais, je savais qu'il était frustré par la situation expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Catarina

Alec remercia la sorcière et ressortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, Isabelle était en train de consulter des dossiers sur la tablette. Elle sourit et lui confia une partie de son travail pour l'aider, Maryse entra dans la pièce une heure plus tard avec les triplés dans la poussette. Elle les avait emmené se promener dehors, Alec s'occupa de ses enfants en les nourrissant à tour de rôle. Le soir ils rentraient au loft, le noiraud révéla les résultats des examens à son mari qui était enchanté. Deux jours plus tard Alec venait de coucher les enfants quand il ressortit pour aller dans le salon, il rangea le salon avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que la chambre était transformer pour ressembler à une salle de docteur, Magnus sortit de la salle de bain habillé en docteur sexy.

\- Bonsoir, vous devez être mon prochain patient. Vous êtes monsieur Lightwood-Bane conclu Magnus d'un ton chaud

Alec déglutit et hocha la tête, son mari sourit malicieusement et l'invita dans la pièce. Magnus s'assit sur une chaise roulante,

\- Eh bien pouvez-vous vous déshabillez pour que je puisse vous examiner proposa Magnus en prenant un porte-papier pour noter

\- Vous voulez que je sois nu ou juste en pantalon questionna Alec avec un sourire effronté

\- Tout nu s'il vous plaît, je vais vous examiner en profondeur déclara Magnus en roulant sur le mot profondeur

Le noiraud se déshabilla et se mit sur la table pour se faire examiner par le sorcier, ce dernier se rapprocha en mettant son stéthoscope sur le torse d'Alec. Il agita légèrement sa magie sur la peau de son amant, sa magie s'infiltrait sous les pores d'Alec lui provoquant un frisson de plaisir.

\- Faites-vous du sport assez régulièrement monsieur Lightwood-Bane demanda Magnus

\- Oui, surtout du sport de chambre mais appeler-moi Alec susurra Alec

Magnus sourit séducteur avant de glisser ses mains sur le corps de son amant, le chasseur commença à gémir de plaisir. Le sorcier sourit et fit semblant de l'examiner avec des outils gynécologique, l'oméga se mordit les lèvres en regardant son amant.

\- Docteur, s'il vous plaît faites-moi l'amour je pense qu'il me faut votre thermomètre susurra Alec

\- N'êtes-vous pas marié demanda Magnus

\- Secret médical, ce sera entre vous et moi, de plus en ce moment mon mari me délaisse énormément. J'ai envie d'un gros thermomètre rectal gloussa Alec

\- Très bien, je vais vous donner un bon thermomètre rectal susurra Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa assez sauvagement, Alec gémit dans le baiser. Le sorcier fit glisser ses doigts plein de magie sur la peau chauffée du chasseur, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le marqua de plein de suçons avant de le mordiller. L'asiatique descendit ses lèvres vers les pectoraux qu'il marqua également, il glissa sa langue sur le téton. Alec faillit jouir à la sensation, l'immortel grogna de plaisir en sentant le lait maternel sur sa langue, celui-ci avait le goût de la framboise. Il pinça l'autre téton avec son autre main. Magnus se retira et embrassa le corps d'Alec, il s'arrêta quelques secondes vers le ventre avant de s'arrêter vers l'érection. Il le prit en bouche, il suçota la tête du gland et lécha toute la longueur de l'érection d'Alec. Il contracta ses muscles dans sa gorge et prit le gland dans sa totalité, il fit vibrer ses muscles sur le gland ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Magnus se retira sur l'érection et souleva légèrement les hanches d'Alec pour avoir accès à son intimité, il lapa le miel qui débordait abondamment de l'intimité. Le lubrifiant d'Alec était devenu plus sucrée et plus fruité ce qui ravissait Magnus, le sorcier aspira le nectar avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. L'asiatique mit un doigt en lui avant de rajouter deux autres doigts, il les fit bouger avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Après avoir senti que son amant était dilaté, il claqua des doigts pour se mettre à nu et se présenta à l'intimité d'Alec. Magnus le pénétra lentement et serra les dents en sentant que son amant était serré,

\- Alexander, tu es si serré et humide gronda Magnus de plaisir

Alec rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir d'être enfin rassasier, le sorcier commença à bouger en lui lentement avant d'accélérer assez vite ses mouvements. Le noiraud attira son amant pour un baiser bâclé, Magnus claqua des doigts pour remettre leur chambre comme avant. Il se bascula sur le lit en entraînant son amant pour qu'il le chevauche. Alec rebondit sur l'érection de son amant en criant de plaisir, il le sentit se cogner contre sa paroi utérine. Le chasseur bougea de plus en plus vite,

\- Magnus, des…bébés…des…bébés…Alpha…des…graines…en…moi supplia Alec en rebondissant sur l'érection

L'Alpha se redressa et lui fit un suçon dans le cou avant de s'attaquer à ses tétons, Alec plaqua la tête de son mari encore plus sur ses tétons avant de se mettre à jouir. Magnus grogna en sentant son nœud grossir dans l'intimité, il poussa un râle de jouissance après avoir poussé son nœud en Alec. Ce dernier jouit encore une fois en sentant les charges de sperme se répandre dans sa paroi utérine, il s'effondra à côté de son amant. Ils étaient en sueur,

\- Mon amour, tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus en le voyant frissonner

\- Je suis au paradis souffla Alec

Magnus pouffa et attira son amant vers lui en l'embrassant sur le front, ils attendirent que le nœud se dégonfle. Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de remettre le couvert pour rattraper leur mois d'abstinence, ils finirent par dormir assez tard. Pendant ce temps Jace soupira en sentant les looping de bonheur que faisait la rune de parabataï, Clary était inquiète à son sujet.

\- Tout va bien Jace s'inquiéta Clary

\- Ça va, juste qu'Alec est en train de se rattraper à son mois d'abstinence répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Clary amusée

Le blond fit la moue avant de se redresser et tripota la bague familiale des Herondale, la rousse le remarqua.

\- As-tu lu les lettres de ton père questionna Clary

\- Non, je ne les ai pas encore lues et je ne veux pas les lire. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, quand je me regarde dans le miroir c'est Stephen Herondale mais j'ai été élevé par Valentin qui est le seul père que je n'aurai jamais. J'ai été adopté par les Lightwood, puis Maryse et Robert sont devenus mes parents avoua Jace

\- Jace, Valentin n'ai pas ton père. Il n'était, n'est et ne sera jamais ton père, il s'est servie de toi pour te contrôler quand il a compris que l'expérience qu'il a mené avec Jonathan n'avait pas marché. Il voulait faire de toi son arme, pour moi c'est Robert qui est ton père. Quand tu m'as raconté les mauvais traitements qu'il t'a fait étant petit, ce n'est pas ce qu'un père devrait faire à son enfant. On ne l'affame pas pour lui apprendre à être fort, il a abusé de toi émotionnellement. Surtout qu'il te disait qu'être aimé c'est d'être détruit et aimé c'est détruire, il t'a dit ça comme ma mère l'avait quittée. Crois-moi je te conseille de lire les lettres de ton père expliqua Clary

Jace hocha la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement, elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Le lendemain le blond se rendit au loft comme c'était le jour de congé d'Alec, il avait besoin de son parabataï. Magnus ouvrit la porte avec Akane dans les bras,

\- Tiens ma chérie, ton oncle Jace est là. Tu ne veux pas aller vomir sur lui par hasard nargua Magnus

\- Ah, ah, ah très drôle sorcier, ne l'écoute pas ma petite puce ton père est maboule répliqua Jace

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler tous les deux s'écria Alec depuis la chambre

Jace entra dans la chambre des triplés pour voir son frère en train de changer Dan, le petit garçon sourit en voyant son oncle.

\- Mais c'est qu'il en a lui aussi une grosse se vanta Jace

\- Jace rougit Alec

\- Ça par contre blondie il a hérité de mon côté se vanta Magnus

\- Je pense du côté de mon frère rétorqua Jace

\- Vous allez arrêter de vous extasier sur le sexe de mon fils gronda Alec en terminant de changer Dan

Les deux sourirent, le noiraud mit son fils dans le transat, Magnus fit de même avec ses filles et se dirigea vers son atelier en laissant les deux frères discuter entre eux. Alec s'assit et regarda son frère qui jouait avec la main d'Akane,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te sentais très triste hier soir demanda Alec

\- Clary m'a demandé si j'avais lu les lettres de mon père, je ne les ai pas encore lu justement et j'ai peu de les lire. Elle m'a dit que Valentin n'était pas mon père, mais Alec il est le seul père que je n'ai jamais eu révéla Jace

\- Fais ce que ton cœur te dit mon frère, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner conseilla Alec

\- Je comprends mais j'ai peur de mon héritage avoua Jace

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider sur ce coup signala Magnus appuyer sur l'embrasure

\- Comment questionna Jace

\- Je ne pourrais pas dire les réponses qu'elle va t'apporter mais elle t'en donnera ça c'est sûr, tu veux la rencontrer proposa Magnus

\- Oui, s'il te plaît demanda Jace

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour envoyer un message de feu à la personne, la personne renvoya un message de feu pour le sorcier en lui donnant rendez-vous pour Jace.

\- Elle t'attend au parc devant le lac déclara Magnus

\- Comment je vais la reconnaître demanda Jace

\- Elle va te reconnaître, toi non sourit Magnus

Jace s'en alla à la rencontre de la personne qui lui apporterai des réponses sur son héritage, Alec regarda son mari,

\- Tessa conclu Alec

\- Tessa confirma Magnus

Le blond attendit la femme devant le lac, il grimaça de peur en voyant une famille de canard qui passait devant lui. Il entendit un portail, celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns habillé d'une robe chic,

\- Tu dois être Jace conclu la jeune femme

\- Oui, et tu es la personne dont m'a parlé Magnus questionna Jace

\- Oui, il n'a pas dit qui je suis s'étonna la jeune femme

\- Non, qui es-tu demanda Jace en croisant les bras

\- Je m'appelle Theresa Gray, mais tu peux m'appeler Tessa. Ça te dirait un café proposa la jeune femme

Il hocha la tête et l'accompagna à un café, elle prit du thé et lui un café. Il le but sans cesser de l'observer, Tessa sourit en reposant sa tasse.

\- Alors tu voulais savoir au sujet de ton héritage questionna Tessa

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas comment tu pourrais savoir quoi que ce soit sur ma famille souligna Jace

\- Vraiment Magnus est un coquin de ne t'avoir rien dit à ce sujet, je connais très bien la famille Herondale car j'étais la femme de Will Herondale ton ancêtre et la mère de James et Lucie Herondale révéla Tessa

Jace était choqué de la révélation, il se reprit du choc avant de lui poser les questions dont il avait besoin. Elle répondit avec calme et lui raconta toutes les histoires sur son ancêtre et ses enfants, après la conversation Jace la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'intervention de Lilith et l'appel d'Alec. Bisous glacés.**


	45. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton vote**

**Maia 0067: Je prends note de ton vote et le chapitre de la guerre commence dans ce chapitre **

**2patatesdansunmanteau : Je prends note de ton vote**

**Lavigne 126: Je sens que tu vas me détester pour la fin du chapitre mais je me rattrape dans le prochain chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 ! N'oubliez pas de vite pour la fics que vous voulez que j'écrive ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 43**_

Dan regarda avec le sourire son grand-père qui était en train de le changer, Robert gloussa avec son petit-fils en lui embrassant sur le ventre pour souffler et faire du bruit. Il éclata de rire ce qui le sourire encore plus, il lui mit sa couche avant de lui faire un long baiser sur la joue. Le patriarche le porta avec fierté dans ses bras en se marchant à travers les rues d'Idris, certaine personne qu'il connaissait vint le voir en le félicitant pour la naissance des enfants. Robert faisait le fier en montrant Dan en se vantant qu'il sera le meilleur chasseur d'ombre d'Idris avec les filles après qu'il aura entraîné, la personne le complimenta de son statut de grand-père. Il continua son chemin avant de passer des femmes qui gloussaient en voyant le duo, il leur fit un sourire en même temps que Dan en voyant le sourire de son grand-père. Robert faisait le vantard auprès de tout le monde avant de se stopper quand il vit de loin Maryse avec les filles dans la poussette qui tapait du pied, Dan tendit les bras vers sa grand-mère. La matriarche le prit en lui faisant un baiser avant de lui mettre dans la poussette, elle fusilla son mari qui était penaud. Alec observa la scène de loin quand il sentit des bras autour de sa taille, il pivota la tête pour rencontrer des lèvres l'embrassait. Magnus le serra en en mettant son visage dans ses cheveux, le sorcier était amusé de voir ses beaux-parents en train de faire les vantards avec leurs petits-enfants. Ils les rejoignirent dans le manoir plus tard, Isabelle avait Akane dans les bras et lui fit des baisers avant de jouer à cache-cache avec ses mains ce qui fit rire la petite fille. Jace faisait des tractions avec Dan qui rigolait sous le regard souriant de Clary, Ayane était dans les bras de Maryse qui lui portait dans le porte-bébé qui était suivit par Robert en jouant avec sa petite-fille. Ça fera deux mois que Jonathan avait déclaré la guerre à tout le monde obscur, l'enclave avait décidé d'utiliser encore une fois la rune d'alliance de Clary pour s'allier avec les créatures obscures. Alec entre-temps avait repris l'entraînement avec les anges, Amenadiel et les autres l'aidaient à reprendre son niveau qu'il avait perdu. L'élu pouvait voler maintenant dans les airs sans être maladroit, parfois il emmena ses enfants dans les airs ce qui les faisant rire. Jace avait fait la connaissance de Tessa qui lui parlait beaucoup de ses ancêtres jusqu'à son grand-père Marcus, il était fier de sa famille et pu ouvrit la lettre de son père lui avait laissé. Il avait beaucoup pleuré en lisant la lettre, Clary et Alec lui avaient consolés. Ils étaient à Idris pour les réunions d'urgence que l'enclave tenait au sujet de Jonathan, Isabelle avait nommé Underhill régent de l'institut durant son absence. Akane gazouilla avant de geindre lentement dans les bras de sa tante,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure du déjeuner pour ma nièce déclara Isabelle

Alec déboutonna sa chemise en prenant sa fille, Akane commença à sanglote de patience avant de chercher le téton et le prit dans sa bouche et commença à téter. Magnus caressa la joue de sa fille aînée,

\- Oh ce qu'elle est mignonne, vraiment le portrait craché d'Alec constata

\- Je pense qu'elle ressemble plus à Magnus qu'à moi souligna Alec

\- Ayane c'est un mini Magnus en miniatures comme ils ont le caractère déclara Jace

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle s'appelle Jessie donc c'est toi qu'elle ressemble nargua Magnus

Le blond se renfrogna et préféra bouder en jouant avec son neveu, il lui avait posé sur son torse. Dan gazouilla dans ses bras, Clary lui prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Maryse se leva pour aller faire du thé suivit de Robert qui voulait jouer avec Ayane, leurs enfants étaient amusés au geste de leur père.

\- Robert, tu vas arrêter de me suivre ainsi gronda Maryse depuis la cuisine

\- Mais je voulais rester avec Ayane souligna Robert

\- Tu pourras l'avoir plus tard, va chercher Max à l'académie à la place ordonna Maryse

\- Mais…commença Robert

\- Pas de mais réfuta Maryse

Robert se ressortit de la cuisine en traînant les pieds, il était affalé avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en se plaignant.

\- Personne ne m'aime se lamenta Robert

\- Tiens papa, au lieu de faire le martyr, fais sortit le rôt d'Akane déclara Alec en lui confiant sa fille

\- Viens ma cocotte, viens papy de te faire retirer ce vilain démon du rôt ensuite papy te racontera une histoire roucoula Robert

\- Dire qu'il n'a pas une seconde qu'il se lamentait que personne ne l'aimait soupira Isabelle amusé

\- Ton père aime jouer les martyrs avec tout le monde, même avec les triplets ajouta Maryse en venant avec les tasses de thés

\- Akane ma chérie d'amour et l'une de mes prunelles de mes yeux ne fais attention à ta grand-mère, elle est une vielle sorcière répliqua Robert

Maryse le fusilla du regard, les deux se chamaillaient en se traitant des noms idiots. Leurs enfants étaient amusés en voyant leurs parents se chamaillaient comme chien et chats, après cet interlude le couple alla se promener avec les triplets dans les rues d'Idris. Magnus sourit amoureusement en regardant son amant prés de lui,

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'épouserai un Lightwood et que je lui ferai des enfants pour ensuite me promener dans les rues d'Idris, je crois que j'aurai donné cette personne une potion pour le faire dégriser lâcha Magnus

\- Pour moi aussi, ça me faisait bizarre. J'ai toujours pensé que j'épouserai un personne du choix de mes parents avant de devenir le protégé des cieux, grâce à ça je t'ai connu et je suis raide dingue de toi avoua Alec

\- Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi, pourtant j'ai aimé des personnes avant toi mais aucun ne me fait aimer autant que toi révéla Magnus

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignon que je vais pleurer tout les deux roucoula Muriel en apparaissant leur côté

Alec tourna la tête vers l'ange de l'amour qui léviter prés d'eux, il sourit en la regardant roucouler avec les enfants.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu constata Alec

\- Je suis occupée en ce moment, de plus les autres ont encore cachés la lyre de Castiel sur terre. Alors de ce fait il nous boude et il est sur terre relata Muriel

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait pour mériter tous ça questionna Alec

\- Cassez les oreilles de tout le monde, il ne comprend pas le mot ça suffit c'est pour ça expliqua Muriel

\- Je comprends, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Azraël, elle est en plein de récolte d'âme conclu Alec

\- Oui après avoir calmé qu'elle aurait besoin de vacances parce que elle n'en peut plus. Les âmes lui rendent vraiment moroses répondit Muriel

L'oméga éclata de rire devant la réponse de l'ange, elle lui raconta plusieurs choses sur la cité d'argent avant de repartir. Magnus qui marcha l'écouter de parler avec l'ange malgré qu'l ne le voyait pas,

\- Comment tout le monde a la cité d'argent questionna Magnus

\- A peu prés bien, ils ont encore caché la lyre de Castiel sur terre raconta Alec

\- Le pauvre Castiel rigola Magnus

\- Oh crois-moi, tu vas changer rapidement d'avis en sachant qu'il est agaçant. C'est vrai que ses chants sont beaux et joli mais il ne sait pas s'arrêter en agaçant tout le monde. La dernière fois j'ai dû faire des menaces à son encontre tellement qu'il est chiant expliqua Alec

Le sorcier éclata de rire avant de rentrer avec son mari au manoir des Lightwood, ils étaient en train de discuter sur les enfants et les histoires d'enfance d'Alec et de sa fratrie. Ils allaient dans le salon pour prendre une tasse de thé, Robert roucoula avec les enfants avec Maryse.

\- Ça vous dirait que vous laissiez les enfants avec nous cette nuit supplia Robert

\- Il a raison, juste cette nuit. Vous allez en profiter pour dormir tranquillement, et si nous avions besoin de quelque chose. Nous vous appellerons promit Maryse

\- Qu'en penses-tu demanda Alec en se tournant vers son mari,

\- De toutes façons les enfants seront à quelques pas de nous, alors oui vous pouvez les prendre cette nuit accepta Magnus

\- YOUPI, je veux dire merci vous deux pour ça se réjouit Robert en tenant son petit-fils

\- Eh ce n'est pas juste que vous avez les enfants cette nuit et nous non se renfrogna Max

\- Priorité aux grands-parents indiqua Maryse

Le couple était amusé de les voir se chamaillait pour leurs enfants, ils étaient dans le lit en train de regarder le plafond.

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour les enfants demanda Alec

\- Au risque ton père dorme dans le canapé, je pense que oui sourit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent avant d'être dérangés par un gémissement féminin, ils entendirent les gémissements devenir de plus en plus forts avant de se turent. Alec rougissait en sachant que c'était le gémissement de Clary ayant sentit le bonheur de Jace, il tourna vers son mari qui avait un regard ennuyé.

\- Eh bien ton parabataï est vraiment nul pour tenir la cadence, je comprends la frustration de biscuit déclara Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- D'ailleurs je vais lui montrer ce que font vraiment deux adultes dans un lit ricana Magnus

Alec commença à protesté avant de se fondre dans les bras de son mari, ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour alors que le couple d'à côté entendait tout leurs ébats amoureux. Clary rougissait ayant la même couleur que ses cheveux, Jace se renfrogna en entendant son frère qui criait son plaisir.

\- Ils vont faire ça tout la nuit ou quoi s'interrogea Clary

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont le faire tout la nuit, ce sorcier est en train de nous montrer ses huit cents d'expérience en sexe révéla Jace

\- Eh bien Alec va avoir mal demain supposa Clary

\- Je ne crois pas non mais je suppose une chose c'est qu'il va être gêné demain à moins que Magnus lui ai convaincu qu'il a fait un sort d'insonorisation déclara Jace

Le couple s'endormirent tant bien que mal sous les cris de plaisir d'Alec, le lendemain le coule était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'Alec était en train de nourrir les triplets dans le salon, Magnus s'assit dans la cuisine en invoquant un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Jace lui jeta un regard meurtrier,

\- Connard jura Jace

\- Tu commences alors je le termine nargua Magnus

Le blond le fusilla, ils discutaient ensemble quand l'alarme résonnait dans tout Idris. Ils se rendirent dans la salle des accords, Jia les attendait avec Jia.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern est sur le point d'attaquer Idris avec son armée, comme la précédente guerre je vous demande d'user la rune d'alliance en vous choisissant une partenaire déclara Jia

Alec avait les enfants dans leurs bras avec Magnus, ils sortirent dehors et firent un portail pour se rendre dans leur loft. Tessa les attendait dans le loft, le couple en savant pour la guerre contre Jonathan que celui-ci aurait eu vent pour les enfants. Ils avaient conclu de les emmener loin du monde obscur, ils avaient décidé que Tessa pourrait emmener les triplets avec elle pour les protéger sans qu'ils ne le sauraient tout les deux. Ils transmirent les enfants avec elle,

\- Prends soin d'eux Tessa déclara Magnus

\- Compte sur moi mon vieil ami, je prendrai soin comme si ils étaient les miennes promit Tessa

Alec se pencha vers ses enfants et les embrassa sur le front chacun en retenant ses larmes, il sortit trois colliers dans sa poche et les mit dans le cou de chacun.

\- Ce sont mes plumes qui vont toujours les protéger si je ne suis plus là déclara Alec d'une voix enroué

\- D'accord accepta Tessa émue

\- Je vous aime mes anges, je vous promets de revenir bientôt promit Alec en lâchant une larme sur eux

Les triplets geignirent en sentant la séparation avec leurs parents, Magnus les embrassa eux aussi en retenant ses larmes. Alec tourna la tête vers Nibi qui les observa,

\- Nibi, va avec eux et protège-les pour moi. Ils seront tes nouveaux maîtres ordonna Alec

Le démon-chat sauta sur l'épaule de Tessa qui était apeurée, son vieil ami le rassura que le démon-chat ne lui ferait rien et sera là juste pour protéger les enfants.

\- Il est l'heure de partir signala Tessa

\- Je te remercie Tessa, veille sur eux demanda Magnus

\- De rien mon ami, restez en vie tout les deux demanda Tessa en faisant un portail

Elle s'engouffra dans le portail et le referma derrière en emmenant les triplets et Nibi avec eux, Alec éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari qui le consola.

\- Nous les récupérons bientôt promit Magnus

Alec acquiesça et retourna tout les deux à la salle des accords, ils firent une rune d'alliance tout les deux. La famille Lightwood les rejoignit et fut curieux de leur disparition,

\- Nous avons emmené les triplets en sécurité quelque part loin de Jonathan, Tessa les a pris en charge et les emmener sans que nous connaissons où elle va expliqua Magnus en soutenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Je comprends ce que vous avez fait déclara Maryse en caressant la joue de son fils

\- Ils seront de retour bientôt promit Jace en prenant la main de son parabataï

\- Je sais sourit Alec faiblement

Ils s'enlaçaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec passa avec sa fratrie pour mettre son pouvoir divin dans le collier de plume qu'ils avaient tous. Raphaël arriva vers eux, Maryse prit le vampire dans ses bras en le serrant très fort, Robert tapota sur son épaule. Alec prit son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, il sortit un autre collier de plume de sa poche.

\- Promets-moi de rester en vie demanda Alec en lui passant le collier autour de son cou

\- Je te le promets que je resterai en vie promit Raphaël

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla Magnus

Le chef de clan hocha la tête et serra ses parents de cœur, il les relâcha quand Alec ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola dans les airs en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- JONATHAN EST A NOTRE PORTE, IL VEUT LA GUERRE. ALORS NOUS ALLONS LA LUI DONNER, NOUS ALLONS LUI PROUVER QU'IL N'EST RIEN QUE PLUS LE REPLIQUE DE SON PERE QUI VOULAIT DOMINER SUR LE MONDE OBSCUR. ALORS POUR LE BIENS DE LA FUTUR GENERATION QUI VIENDRA DANS UN MONDE, JE VEUX QU'ILS PUISSENT GRANDIR EN TOUT LIBERTE ET EGAUX SANS ÊTRE PERSERCUTER. JE SUIS L'ELU DE LA PROPHETIE MAIS JE SUIS AVANT TOUT UN PERE ALORS JE ME BATS POUR MES ENFANTS, QUI VEUT SE BATTRE POUR SES ENFANTS ET QUI EST AVEC MOI SUR CE COUP s'écria Alec

\- JE SUIS AVEC TOI MON AMOUR POUR NOS ENFANTS cria Magnus

\- AVEC TOI MAMA répondit Raphaël à son tour

\- COMPTE SUR MOI acclama Jace en levant son épée

Chacun d'eux dans la salle cria en rejoignant Alec dans son discours, Maryse regarda son fils et eut les larmes aux yeux en regardant. Alec tourna la tête pour Remiel prés de lui,

\- Joli discours Alec, moi aussi je te rejoins déclara Remiel

\- Merci Remiel remercia Alec

Ils allaient à la bordure de la forêt où Jonathan les attendait avec son armée, il les observa avec un sourire sadique.

\- JE VOUS EXTERMINERAI TOUS AVANT DE M'EMPARER DE L'OMEGA ET JE SERAI LE NOUVEAU DIEU DE CE MONDE déclara Jonathan

\- TU DEVRAIS PASSER PAR MOI déclara Jace en brandissant l'épée de Mickaël

La terre se mit à trembler violemment sous leurs pieds, l'épicentre était Magnus qui avait les yeux rouges et des flammes rouges cramoisi autour de lui.

**\- ALEXANDER EST A MOI** cria Magnus d'un ton dominant

Jonathan donna l'assaut à son armée pour les attaquer, tout le monde les rejoignait et se fracassaient contre l'autre armée. Luke gronda de colère en voyant Amatis parmi l'armée de Jonathan, elle avait bu de force la coupe infernale. Tous combattirent contre leurs chasseurs obscurs à part Jace et Clary qui se frayaient un chemin parmi l'armée pour joindre Jonathan, ce dernier les attendait de pied ferme. Il prit l'épée des Morgenstern entre ses mains, il sourit perfidement en les regardant.

\- Mon frère et ma sœur, voyons voir si les anges sont parmi vous se moqua Jonathan

\- Je t'arrachai la tête menaça Jace en prenant l'épée de Mickaël

Ils fracassaient les deux épées ensemble, ils combattirent sous le regard de Clary. Elle prit sa dague et les interrompit en aidant Jace à battre son frère, Jonathan lui donna une gifle assez violemment pour la repousser.

\- Reste en arrière et attends ton tour déclara Jonathan

\- Je n'aime pas attendre désolé rétorqua Clary en essuyant le sang qui s'écoula de ses lèvres

Elle se battit avec son frère, ils se mesuraient avec violence. Pendant ce temps Alec survolait la plaine pour aider les personnes en difficultés tout en protégeant son mari, il descendit vers le sol en empalant un chasseur obscur qui dominait sur sa mère. Maryse put respirer un moment de paix en voyant son fils,

\- Ça va maman questionna Alec

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas mais je suis inquiète pour Izzy et Jace s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Izzy est en train de combattre avec Simon et Jace est avec Clary combattre Jonathan. Je vais aller le rejoindre car je sens un mauvais pressentiment à tous ça déclara Alec

\- Vas-y décréta Maryse

Il hocha la tête et se mit à voler dans les airs, il vola vers son mari et atterrit vers lui pour repousser l'un de ses enfants.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Je vais rejoindre Jace et Clary, tu viens avec moi proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, ce salopard va comprendre que **tu es à moi** gronda Magnus d'un ton énervé

Alec prit son mari dans ses bras et s'envola avec lui dans les airs, Magnus s'agrippa à lui et sourit.

\- J'ai toujours voulu voler avec un ange et malgré les circonstances, j'ai eu la chance de voler avec un magnifique ange complimenta Magnus

\- Peut-être on remettra notre petit rendez-vous de vol plus tard sourit Alec

Magnus acquiesça et serra son mari en regardant le monde en bas en train de se battre, Alec atterrit prés du combat de Jace et de Clary. Le couple les rejoint rapidement sur le coup, Jace et Clary reculaient en regardant Jonathan avec haine. Le Morgenstern sourit en voyant Alec présent,

\- Ma future reine près de moi, tu verras mon oméga. Tu vas découvrir les délices du plaisir dans mes bras déclara Jonathan en lançant un regard pervers vers Alec

Une boule feu cramoisie le fit repousser sur plusieurs mètres, Magnus avait ses flammes recouvrant ses avant-bras et ses yeux rouges.

**\- Alexander est à moi espèce de déchets de l'humanité. Tu ne saurais pas capable de dévider les poubelles de l'enfer sera une tâche trop bon pour toi** gronda Magnus d'un ton meurtrier et dominant

Jonathan se mit à rigoler et se releva avant de faire un sourire sournois envers eux, Alec sentit son mauvais pressentiment le prendre de nouveau. Le blond platine se coupa la main avant de répandre le sang par terre,

\- Ça ne vous gêne pas que j'invite quelque d'autre à notre petite fête déclara Jonathan

Le pentagramme se forma dont reconnu Magnus, le sorcier se tourna vers les autres d'une expression inquiet.

\- RECULEZ TOUS s'écria Magnus en prenant la main de son mari pour courir

Ils se mirent à l'abri quand le pentagramme s'ouvrit, une onde de choc traversa tout la plaine quand une créature infernale traversa le pentagramme. Tous à part Jonathan virent avec stupéfaction Lilith qui se tenait sous sa forme d'infernale, son fils souriait sournoisement.

\- Je vous présente ma mère Lilith, la reine des enfers présenta Jonathan en ricanant

Tout le monde sentit la situation être désespérer, Lilith se mit à cracher des boules de feu qui faisait exploser les plaines un peu partout. Isabelle et Simon s'étaient joints à eux rapidement,

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, elle est en train de tuer tout le monde déclara Isabelle

\- Il faut tuer Jonathan ainsi Lilith sera affaiblir décréta Jace en prenant l'épée

Jonathan se jeta sur eux et les repoussa violemment en usant son pouvoir démoniaque, Alec se cogna contre un arbre et fut sonné sur le coup et leva les yeux pour voir presque tout le monde par terre. Le Morgenstern se dirigea vers Clary qui était par terre,

\- CLARY cria Jace assez éloigné d'eux

\- Ne t'en fais pas ton tour viendra rapidement ricana Jonathan en faisant tournoyer l'épée dans sa main

La rousse eut un choc à ses côtes ce qui l'empêcha de riposter, elle ferma les yeux en attendant le coup de son frère allait lui apporter.

\- Adieu petite sœur, tu me manqueras sourit Jonathan

\- NON refusa Jace en essayant de les rejoindre

Le blond abaissa son épée quand l'épée rencontra que le sol, Clary ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était dans les airs dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Alec appela Clary

\- Tu vas bien demanda Alec

\- Ça peut aller, répondit Clary

\- Il faut en finir avec eux déclara Alec en regardant la vision de destruction que Lilith apportait

Alec serra les dents en regardant les morts qu'il avait dans les plaines, il ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- REMIEL cria Alec dans le ciel

Une étoile traversa le ciel et commença à combattre Lilith, elle tomba avant de se relever pour voir Remiel avec son armure. La démone cracha du sang avant de sourire démoniaque,

\- Remiel, tu crois faire le poids contre moi, Amenadiel ne sera pas là pour te sortir de là comme la dernière fois ricana Lilith

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, amène-toi espèce de sale déchet insulta Remiel

Lilith s'envola et se battit contre elle, leurs combats provoquaient des ondes de chocs. Alec tenait Clary dans sa main,

\- Clary, il faut qu'on l'attaque d'un seul coup déclara Alec en regardant Jonathan

\- L'épée est avec Jace signala Clary

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Jonathan les vit léviter et ouvrit ses ailes noires aussi, Magnus le vit partir et tenta de le stopper avec sa magie. Le blond platine repoussa sa boule de feu,

\- Ne crois pas que c'est petite boule de feu va m'atteindre ricana Jonathan

\- ATTENTION cria Magnus

Jonathan fonça sur Alec qui avait Clary dans les bras, il brandissait l'épée devant lui. Alec jeta Clary sur le côté pour la protéger, la rousse écarquilla les yeux en regardant le noiraud se faire transpercer par l'épée de Jonathan.

\- NON ALEC cria Clary qui lui tenait la main

Alec cracha du sang sous l'épée de Jonathan, l'oméga le repoussa avec son pouvoir divin en tremblant des mains. Le Morgenstern fut repousser assez loin, Clary se concentra et ouvrit ses ailes elle-aussi et maintient Alec dans ses bras.

\- Non Alec, reste avec moi. Tiens bon sanglota Clary en tenant la plaie du noiraud

Il cracha le sang en regardant la rousse pleurer, elle le ramena au sol. Magnus se mit à courir près de son mari et commença à le soigner avec sa magie,

\- Mon amour reste avec moi, je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas supplia Magnus en maintenant sa magie sur le corps de son amant

\- Alec, reste avec nous pleura Isabelle en tenant la main de son frère

Jace pleura en tenant sa rune de parabataï, Alec leva la main tremblant et caressa la joue de son mari.

\- Prends soin des enfants, je veillerai sur eux de là-haut. Je t'aime, je te demande pardon s'excusa Alec

\- Reste avec moi, ne ferma les yeux. Mon amour ne fais pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi sanglota Magnus

Alec ferma les yeux en laissant sa main tombé, Jace hurla de douleur en sentant l'âme d'Alec partir. Isabelle secoua la tête en regardant son frère mourir sous ses yeux,

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai ALEC pleura Isabelle sur le corps de son frère

Clary pleura aussi en tenant la main du noiraud, ce dernier s'était sacrifier pour sauver sa vie.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ALEC sanglota Clary

Elle commença à se débattre quand Simon lui prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, Jonathan vu la scène de loin et la mort d'Alec.

\- Quel dommage qu'il soit mort, il m'aurait donné le titre de Dieu. Tss pathétique déclara Jonathan

Lilith et Remiel étaient en train de se battre dans les airs, elles virent la mort d'Alec. Lilith fit un sourire narquois devant la mort d'Alec

\- On dirait que ton protégé est mort ricana Lilith

\- C'est là que tu te trompe, tu es loin d'imaginer ce que cela représente sourit Remiel énigmatique

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le véritable pouvoir de la lumière divine et la paix enfin mériter. Bisous glacées. **


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La suite dans ce chapitre que tu vas adorer **

**Lavigne 126: Fort heureusement que je me rattrape dans ce chapitre et pour me faire pardonner totatelement eh bien dans le chapitre 46 une de tes idées est à l'honneur **

**Alec Barton: Tu vas intérêt à te faire aprdonner de laisser un review car ça fait un bou de temps que tu fais àa mais si tu me laisse des cadeaux trés désirable je suis toujours fâchée " Will qui lui sert un verre de cocktail" merci mon coeur vraiment " Sébastian lui massait les pieds" Oui là un peu plus à droite comme ça je reste malgré tout fâchée XD allez la suite **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 44**_

Maryse était en train de se battre quand elle sentit un pincement au cœur, elle haleta soudainement avant de repousser son adversaire. Robert se joint à ses côtés rapidement avant de lui proposer de se diriger vers l'endroit où étaient ses enfants, ils se dirigeaient vers leurs enfants. Raphaël les rejoint en route inquiet pour ses parents de cœur, ils combattirent les personnes qui se dressaient devant eux. Au même moment Isabelle pleurait sans s'arrêter devant le corps de son frère, Simon maintenait Clary qui se débattait en criant de douleur alors que Jace était dans un autre monde à la douleur de la perte de son parabataï. Magnus pleurait en caressant la joue de son mari, il était dans un état second. Jonathan éclata de rire moqueur à la mort d'Alec, la jeune brune s'arrêta de pleurer et se leva en prenant son bâton de fouet. Elle se jeta sur Jonathan pour lui faire payer la mort de son frère, il se défendit facilement contre Isabelle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire ce qui le fit projeter assez loin. Jace qui était pu récupérer la douleur de la mort d'Alec se releva et prit l'épée de Mickaël dans ses mains, il attaqua à son tour Jonathan. Les deux fracassaient leurs deux épées ensemble, le blond était plein de haine envers l'autre blond. Dans le ciel Lilith était en train d'affronter Remiel, la démone était sceptique de voir que l'ange n'était pas touchée par la mort de son protégé. Cette dernière souriait énigmatique en savant quelque chose de prévue, elles continuaient à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Remiel utilisa sa lance et blessa la démone qui cria de douleur, la reine d'Edom cracha du sang avant de lui attaquer avec une boule de feu. Elle riposta en tournoyant sa lance en forme de bouclier, elles se jetaient encore une fois dessus. Jace et Isabelle à tour de rôles affronter Jonathan pour venger la mort d'Alec, Clary qui s'était calmée entre-temps promit de venger l'oméga. Elle se leva déterminée avec son meilleur ami à ses côtés, elle alla combattre son frère. Maryse et Robert ainsi que Raphaël arrivaient sur les lieux, ils virent avec effroi le corps d'Alec. La matriarche se mit à courir avant de secouer le corps de son fils,

\- NON ALEC, REVEILLE-TOI MON CHERI. CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE JE T'EN PRIE NON sanglota Maryse

Maryse pleura Robert en lui prenant dans ses bras

\- PAS MON FILS NON PAS MON FILS cria Maryse hystérique

Raphaël tomba à genoux à leurs côtés et prit la main froide d'Alec, il pleura du sang en éclatant en sanglot.

\- Mamà sanglota Raphaël

Jace et les filles étaient en train de combattre Jonathan, il rigola moquerie devant leurs attaques.

\- Peut-être après avoir tué tous, je demanderai à ma mère de le ressuscité. Ainsi il sera plus docile envers moi ricana Jonathan

\- ENFLURE insulta Isabelle en lui électrocutant

\- Sale garce jura Jonathan en prenant son fouet pour le faire tournoyer

Elle se fit propulser violemment contre un arbre, Jace brandit l'épée et fit projeter aussi avec Clary. Simon les aidai en passant derrière Jonathan pour le mordre, il le fit renverser au sol et le transpercer le torse. Simon réussit à esquiver de justesse avant de se lever en soufflant,

\- Une fois ça suffira que tu me mordes critiqua Jonathan

Clary prit sa stèle et fit une rune de lumière, elle aveugla son frère avec sa lumière. Jonathan cria aveuglé, Jace en profita pour le tuer quand il les repoussa avec son pouvoir démoniaque. Raphaël en voyant leur difficulté se leva pour aller les rejoindre, il se tourna vers son père de cœur.

\- Papa appela Raphaël

Le vampire toucha l'épaule de Magnus avant de le retirer vivement, le corps de Magnus était brûlant. Le chef de clan ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait avec le sorcier, Maryse pleurait toujours sur le corps de son fils avec Robert qui le soutenait. Remiel jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol,

\- Ton protégé ne se releva plus jamais, il doit être au paradis maintenant ricana Lilith

\- Tu te trompe lourdement, réfléchis espèce de démon de bas étage. Azraël aurait été présente à ce moment-là pour récolter son âme mais elle n'est pas là signala Remiel

Lilith arrêta de rire en réalisant les mots de Remiel, elle se tourna vers son fils. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avertir que le noiraud était encore en vie quand Remiel fonça avec sa lance, elles se battirent avec plus de violence. Au même moment Magnus continua de caresser la joue d'Alec, il repensa chaque moment passé avec son mari en boucle. Au même moment les triplets étaient en train de gazouiller en levant les mains, Tessa sourit en jouant avec eux.

\- Mes petits chéris, qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda Tessa en caressant la joue de Dan

Les trois bébés continuaient de gazouiller, Nibi qui était en train de dormir de son côté se réveilla et observa les triplets. Pendant ce temps Jace et les filles étaient en train de combattre toujours Jonathan qui esquivait tout leurs attaques, le Morgenstern repoussa brutalement Clary en lui assenant un coup de pied violent dans le dos. Il donna un coup de poing à Isabelle dans le ventre qui cracha du sang ce qui le fit retourner, Jace reçu un coup dans les côtes de la part du fils de Valentin. Jocelyn et Luke avec Catarina les rejoignent sur place, ils virent avec choque le corps d'Alec duquel Maryse était en train de pleurer. La sorcière vint prés de son meilleur ami pour essayer de lui parler, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas. Raphaël se tourna vers la sorcière avec les yeux suppliants,

\- Je t'en prie sauve-le supplia Raphaël

\- Il faut le déplacer pour ne pas risquer avec des coups d'eux proposa Catarina

Ils déplaçaient Alec sous l'ombre d'un arbre et Catarina se mit à utiliser sa magie pour ramener Alec. Elle choqua le cœur du noiraud, elle tenta plusieurs fois sous les regards larmoyants de Maryse et Robert. Jocelyn vint prendre la brune dans ses bras, Luke posa la main sur l'épaule de Robert pour le soutenir. Remiel était en train de combattre Lilith qui ripostait ses attaques,

\- Tu as fait drôlement des progrès depuis notre dernier rencontre remarqua Lilith

\- Il faut dire que je n'ai pas oublié de la façon j'ai été battu si Amenadiel n'était pas venu à mon secours déclara Remiel

Lilith tiqua avant de regarder en bas, elle sourit narquoisement.

\- Ton protégé est définitivement mort, mon fils a gagné le combat déclara Lilith

\- C'est que tu crois pouffa Remiel

Magnus de son côté était debout, les souvenirs d'Alec défilaient dans son esprit rapidement. Il entendit dans son esprit les derniers paroles de son amant en boucle, quelque chose se brisa en lui avant de serrer les poings. Une force en lui en libéra comme un coup,

**\- OUAH** cria Magnus d'un cri inhumain

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui en entendant le cri de Magnus, le sorcier brisa le sol sous ses pieds. Une bourrasque de vent les envahit tous, Isabelle regarda la scène avec appréhension.

\- MAGNUS cria Isabelle

L'écran qui entourait Magnus se dissipa pour montrer la nouvelle apparence du sorcier, ce dernier avait quatre ailes immenses noires dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, il avait une couronne de lumière au dessus de sa tête avec un arc de lumière au-dessus de lui. Il avait une épée dans la main, des larmes s'écoulaient de son visage qui flottait dans son aura de lumière qui l'entouré. Il avait les yeux fermés, il les ouvrit lentement et fit à tous devant sa nouvelle apparence. Ses yeux étaient différents, ses yeux de chats étaient plus lumineux que d'habitude.

\- Magnus, c'est toi demanda Maryse

Le sorcier ne répondit rien et brandit son épée au dessus de lui, une aura de lumière s'éclaira autour de lui avant d'envahir tout la plaine. Tous les démons qu'avait invoqué Jonathan furent anéantis par la lumière que dégagé Magnus, les membres du camp du bien purent enfin terminés leur combat. Le sorcier abaissa son épée lentement et le pointa vers Jonathan, ce dernier cligna des yeux avant l'épée de l'immortel le transperçait. Magnus avait un regard sans expression en transperçant Jonathan, Jace et Simon avec les filles étaient sidérés avec les autres devant la vitesse de Magnus. Ils n'avaient pas vu le sorcier bougeait d'un pouce,

\- C'est incroyable admira Luke

\- Il s'est réveillé en tant que Roi divin proche de Dieu déduisit Catarina

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Robert en se tournant vers elle

\- Regardez son apparence, il a changé complètement répondit Catarina

Jonathan cracha du sang en reculant en se retirant de l'épée de Magnus, il tient sa plaie entre les mains. Il jeta un regard sombre au sorcier,

\- Qui-Qui-Qui es-tu demanda Jonathan en crachant du sang

**\- Tu devrais plutôt le savoir, je suis le Roi Divin proche de Dieu. Je vais te montrer mon véritable pouvoir** déclara Magnus

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir cracha Jonathan en prenant l'épée des Morgenstern

Les deux commençaient à se battre l'un contre l'autre, ils s'envolaient dans les cieux. Ils produisaient des ondes de chocs tellement que leur coups furent violent, Jonathan avait dû mal se défendre contre les attaques de Magnus. Il reçu un coup ce qui le fit envoyer vers le sol, il se releva et regarda l'asiatique dans le ciel, il sursauta quand il vit le sorcier devant lui. Le Morgenstern se mit dans une rage folle avant de faire éclater son pouvoir démoniaque sous forme de boule de feu noire, la boule de feu se dirigea vers lui. Magnus regarda la boule de feu sans émotions, tous virent avec effroi que le sorcier ne ripostait pas.

\- MAGNUS FAIS ATTENTION alerta Jace

La boule de feu traversa le sorcier avant de se faire transformer en milliers particules, il n'avait pas aucune égratignure sur son corps ce qui les fit surpris.

\- Nous avions du mal à nous occuper de Jonathan et lui c'est comme si ça l'amuse déclara Isabelle

\- Son pouvoir s'est réveillé à la mort d'Alec s'attrista Clary encore sous le choc que le noiraud s'est sacrifié pour elle

Remiel sourit en voyant l'apparence de Magnus, elle pouffa légèrement.

\- Eh bien il a fallu du temps pour libérer son pouvoir de Roi Divin ria Remiel

\- Réjouis-toi mais pas pour longtemps déclara Lilith

Remiel rigola encore plus avant de lui montrer le ciel, Lilith leva les yeux et vit que le ciel était en train de s'ouvrir lentement. L'ange était en train de rire de plus en plus fort,

\- Tout le monde est en train de se rassembler en attendant le signal déclara Remiel

Lilith était apeurée en voyant le ciel en train de s'ouvrir lentement, au même moment Magnus était en train de combattre Jonathan en lui affligeant des blessures sévères. Jonathan recula avec plusieurs blessures sur son corps, Magnus l'observa lentement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Une explosion de lumière le repoussa ce qui le fit projeter assez loin, le Morgenstern tenait son bras ensanglanté. Le sorcier lévitait lentement avec ses ailes,

**\- Pathétique **cracha Magnus en le toisant de haut

Jonathan fonça sur lui pour essayer de le tuer, l'immortel l'esquiva avec facilité. Ils produisaient encore une fois plusieurs ondes de chocs en combattant avec leurs épées, Magnus repoussa son adversaire avec son aura de lumière qui l'aveugla avant de se prendre un coup de jambe dans la mâchoire. Jonathan lui donna un coup de pied dont il esquiva en se faisant un salto-arrière dans le vide, le sorcier recula en plissant les yeux légèrement.

**\- Finissons-en maintenant** déclara Magnus

Lilith les entendit et vit l'expression déterminé de Magnus, elle comprit et voulut aller sauver son fils quand Remiel passa devant elle.

\- Tu m'as oubliée à ce que je vois décréta Remiel

\- Hors de mon chemin espèce d'insecte insulta Lilith

Elle cracha une boule de feu sur Remiel, l'ange essaya de l'esquiver avant d'être touché malgré tout par la boule de feu.

\- Mince grimaça Remiel

Lilith fonça quand elle fut retenue par des chaînes blanches, elle cria de frustration en voyant les chaînes blanches.

\- RESTE ICI ordonna une voix provenant du ciel

Le ciel s'ouvrit en grand pour faire apparaître quatre archanges, Remiel sourit en voyant les quatre archanges. Lilith siffla de rage en les voyants, Magnus jeta un coup d'œil vers eux sans expression. Les quatre archanges se mirent devant Remiel,

\- Gabriel, Mickaël, Raphaël, Jophiel sourit Remiel en voyant ses frères

\- Tu as risqué gros en affrontant Lilith, petite sœur constata Raphaël en se tournant vers elle

\- Je sais, je pense que je vais vous laisser les restes à présent sourit Remiel en se retirant

Elle atterrit vers le sol en tenant sa blessure, Raphaël se tourna vers le sol et écarta les mains. Le corps d'Alec se mit à lévité pour s'envoler dans les airs vers eux, tout le monde était choqué de les voir. Les archanges se plaçaient autour d'Alec, ils levaient leurs mains avant de le faire entourer d'une lumière blanche comme un cocoon. Isabelle était bouche-bée en voyant la scène,

\- C'est l'archange Gabriel, Raphaël, Mickaël et Jophiel, incroyable ils sont en train de soigner Alec déclara Isabelle

\- Tu es bien loin du compte très chère Isabelle sourit Remiel

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'ange devant elle, tout le monde pouvait les voir distinctement. Alec était enfermé dans un cocoon par les archanges, il se réveilla doucement à la douce chaleur qui l'entourait. Il se mit en position fœtale, ses ailes s'ouvrirent en l'entourant. Jace au même moment sentit sa rune de parabataï apparaître de nouveau ainsi que la douce chaleur qui l'entourait, il se mit à genoux en sentant de nouveau son parabataï. Clary se mit à prés de lui inquiète,

\- Je le ressens de nouveau, incroyable je sens de nouveau Alec pleura Jace de joie

Au même moment les triplets rigolaient ensemble en levant leurs mains, Tessa ne comprenait pas de ce qu'il se passait. Leurs petits corps se mirent à luire lentement d'une lumière qui éblouit la sorcière, trois minuscules petites boules de lumières flottaient par leurs mains. Ils rigolaient encore plus avant de faire envoler les trois boules de lumières, Tessa était encore émerveillée par l'éclat de magie des enfants. Jonathan remarqua le cocoon d'Alec créé par les quatre archanges, il sourit et se mit à voler vers eux.

\- A moi le pouvoir de cet oméga déclara Jonathan

Le Morgenstern était presque arrivé quand Magnus passa devant lui pour l'empêcher de toucher à son mari,

**\- Je te défends de t'approcher de son cocoon** défendit Magnus en brandissant son épée

Jonathan et Magnus se remirent à se battre, Lilith en voyant le cocoon s'énerva encore plus et essaya de se dégager de ses chaînes. Les chaînes se brisaient petit à petits, les quatre archanges virent les chaînes de Lilith est en train de se briser petit à petit.

\- Elle ne nous laisse pas vraiment du temps soupira Jophiel

\- Qu'importe nous avons presque finis, encore un peu de patience déclara Gabriel

\- Dommage que je ne peux pas l'expédier comme son amant Samaël gronda Mickaël

\- Patience mon frère décréta Raphaël

Magnus était en train de combattre Jonathan avant de le repousser brutalement, il lui coupa un bras ce qui le frit crier de douleur. Maryse entendit un chant s'élevait dans toute la plaine, elle leva la tête.

\- Vous entendez ce chant questionna Maryse

Tout le monde entendait le chant, Jace se leva et leva les yeux en laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues.

\- C'est le chant d'Alec déclara Jace d'une voix enroué

Alec à l'intérieur de cocon était en train de chanter, les quatre archanges stoppaient leurs gestes en reculant.

\- Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer Alec déclara Raphaël

\- Remiel interpella Gabriel en voyant sa sœur

Remiel acquiesça et les rejoignit dans le ciel, ils s'envolaient dans le ciel sans se retourner. Le cocoon se brisa lentement et révéla Alec nu avec trois paires d'anges dans le dos, il continua de chanter les mains croisés comme une prière, il avait les yeux fermés. Une aura divine l'entoura lentement, il décroisa ses mains lentement en s'arrêtant de chanter. Alec écarta ses ailes avant de faire apparaître un arc et une flèche avec son pouvoir, il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient d'un bleu lumineux. L'oméga visa Jonathan avec son arc, la flèche fut tirée qui fonça sur le Morgenstern. La flèche le transperça en plein cœur, les yeux noirs froids de Jonathan fit place à un vert semblable à Clary. Le blond platine cracha du sang avant de tomber sur le sol dans un fracas,

\- NON JONATHAN cria Lilith

Clary et Jocelyn se précipitaient sur lui, Jocelyn prit la tête de son fils dans ses mains.

\- Jonathan, mon fils pardonne-moi j'aurai dû être là pour toi pleura Jocelyn

\- Ce n'est rien maman, c'est à moi de te demander pardon à Clary et toi. J'ai causé tant de souci, pardonnez-moi tous demanda Jonathan

\- Je t'aime mon fils sanglota Jocelyn

\- Clary pardonne-moi demanda Jonathan les larmes coulant sur ses joues

\- Non, tu n'as pas me demander pardon grand-frère. Tu es mon grand-frère sourit Clary à travers ses larmes

Jonathan se tourna vers Jace et leva la main pour le faire venir, l'Herondale s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa main.

\- Jace, je t'en supplie prends soin de ma sœur. Fais-moi la promesse que tu lui rendras heureuse demanda Jonathan en toussant du sang

\- Je te le promets sur l'ange que je rendrai heureuse Clary promit Jace

\- Merci Jace remercia Jonathan

Le Morgenstern caressa la joue de sa sœur, celle-ci pleura toutes les larmes de son corps avec sa mère.

\- Je t'aime microbe nargua Jonathan taquin

\- Idiot de grand-frère sanglota Clary

Jonathan sourit une dernière fois avant de laisser sa main tomber, les deux rousses éclataient encore plus en sanglots. Jace ferma les yeux un moment avant de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras, Luke prit à son tour Jocelyn dans les siens. Lilith brisa les chaînes des archanges qui l'entouraient,

\- A CAUSE DE VOUS, J'AI PERDU MON FILS cria Lilith

Lilith fonça sur Alec qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Magnus lui barra le chemin en lui assenant un coup d'épée.

**\- Je t'interdis de toucher à mon mari** déclara Magnus

\- Je vais te tuer ainsi que ton mari, vous serez réunis dans la tombe tout les deux cracha Lilith

Ils se battirent l'un contre l'autre dans un fracas qui résonnait dans toute la plaine, la reine des enfers fit une boule de feu et envoya sur Magnus. Il était sur le point de l'esquiver quand Alec passa devant lui pour le protéger en retenant la boule de feu,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Je ne te laisserai rien t'arriver déclara Alec

\- Si tu continue tu mourras, je t'en prie supplia Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus, je ne veux rien t'arriver souligna Alec en le regardant

La boule de feu était sur le point de l'engloutir quand les trois magies des enfants les sauvaient en repoussant la boule de feu de Lilith, les pouvoirs des enfants les recouvrirent tout les deux. Le couple s'enlaça en entendant les rires de leurs enfants autour d'eux,

\- Ce sont les rires de nos enfants conclu Alec

\- Oui, ils sont avec nous sourit Magnus

\- Nos anges, sourit Alec

Les trois petites boules de lumière flottaient autour d'eux avant de les faire absorber,

\- Il est temps qu'en finis de tout ça mon amour déclara Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec en mettant la main sur l'épée de Magnus

Lilith était en train de tirer des boules de feu sur eux, Jace serra les dents en observant la reine des enfers faire ça. Le blond se releva et ferma les yeux en illuminer ses runes, des ailes blanches poussaient dans son dos.

\- Jace appela Clary

\- Alec a besoin de moi, je ne vais pas laisser cette garce le tuer de nouveau décréta Jace

Clary se leva à son tour et essuya ses larmes, elle se concentra à son tour pour avoir ses ailes à son tour.

\- Je viens avec toi décréta Clary

Le blond acquiesça et s'envola avec elle dans les airs, ils stoppaient Lilith d'attaquer le couple enfermer dans le cocoon de lumière.

\- HORS DE MON CHEMIN TOUT LES DEUX fulmina Lilith en les repoussant avec ses ailes

Le cocoon se dissoudra sur Alec et Magnus tenaient tout les deux une boule de feu, la boule de feu grossissaient de plus en plus pour devenir un soleil qui illumina le ciel. Lilith donna un coup de poing à Jace qui souriait sarcastique

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire comme ça gronda Lilith en le questionnant

\- Ça indiqua Jace en montrant la boule de feu tenu par le couple

Lilith fut scandalisé par le soleil que le couple avait créé, elle recula de peur. Alec ferma les yeux avant d'absorber le soleil qu'il avait créé avec Magnus, son corps se mit à rayonner comme le soleil. Chaque Nephilim ressentit un regain d'énergie par la présence d'Alec,

\- Grand-frère sourit Isabelle

Alec leva la main pour faire apparaître un arc et une flèche fait de lumière pur, Magnus l'enlaça par derrière.

\- EST-CE QUE TU PRÊTE questionna le couple ensemble

\- NON, JE…JE…NON bredouilla Lilith de peur

Le couple décocha une flèche ensemble, la flèche éblouit le ciel comme une étoile filante. Les particules que répandait la flèche tombaient sur tout le monde, une douce chaleur envahit tous ceux qui furent en contact avec les particules. Raphaël sourit en regardant ses parents de cœur,

\- Papa, maman sourit Raphaël

La flèche se transforma et transperça le cœur de Lilith, la démone se mit à crier de douleur sous la flèche en la blessant mortellement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot cracha Lilith en toussant du sang noire

Elle rassembla ses derniers forces et envoya un gigantesque boule de feu sur eux pour les tuer d'une seule fois, le couple levait la main synchro et repoussa la boule de feu ensemble. Ils commençaient à briller comme le soleil, la boule de feu de Lilith se fut nettoyer du mal. Jace observa la scène avant de s'envole vers son parabataï pour le soutenir, Clary rejoignit ensemble. Leurs pouvoirs angéliques rejoignent celui divin de l'autre couple, Magnus prit la main d'Alec et Jace fit la même chose avec Clary.

\- Ensemble déclara Alec

Ils repoussaient la boule de feu de Lilith jusqu'à elle, elle cria avant de se faire happer par la boule de feu. Elle fut détruite dans une grande explosion, l'onde de choc fit propulser Jace e Clary assez loin de l'autre couple. Tout le monde en bas fut balayé eux aussi par l'onde de choc, petits à petits la déflagration se stoppaient. Le blondinet qui tenait la main de sa petite amie,

\- Est-ce ça va Clary s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ça va et toi s'inquiéta Clary à son tour

\- Je vais bien, où sont passés Alec et Magnus questionna Jace en les cherchant

Clary les chercha des yeux avant de lever les yeux surprise, tout la famille Lightwood sourit en regardant eux aussi d'en bas. Les autres étaient bouche-bée par la scène devant eux, Raphaël sourit de joie. Le couple était dans le ciel éclairé d'une aura divine, Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui l'enlaçait avec amour. Le noiraud le regarda avec amour, il lui caressa la joue lentement avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils s'embrassaient en faisant éclater leurs puissances divines dans un feu explosive, le feu illumina le ciel ce qui rendit tout le monde heureux. Jace remarqua les formes floues de plusieurs anges autour d'eux ce qui le fit sourire, les anges entouraient les deux. Alec se retira de son baiser avant de voir les anges autour de lui en train de voler, Amenadiel s'avança vers lui avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Bravo, je suis fier de toi déclara Amenadiel

\- Merci Amenadiel remercia Alec les larmes aux yeux

Amenadiel recula avant de s'envoler vers les cieux suivit des autres, l'oméga regarda la scène en faisant couler ses larmes heureux. Magnus les essuya avec amour,

\- Ensemble pour toujours mon amour décréta Magnus

\- Ensemble pour toujours sourit Alec à son tour

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau amoureusement, ils descendirent sur terre suivit de l'autre couple. Maryse se mit à courir et sauta dans les bras de son fils en pleurs,

\- Merci l'ange, j'ai cru de t'avoir perdu pour toujours déclara Maryse

\- Je vais bien maman rassura Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Robert le prit dans ses bras aussi en pleur avec Isabelle et Jace, Alec les étreignit avant de les lâché. Clary observa Alec avant de remarquer qu'il était à nu,

\- Tu devrais peut-être te changer toussa Clary en rougissant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les ailes des triplets et un grand-frère désenchanté. Bisous glacées. **


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Guest: Je prends note à ton vote et merci de me suivre**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que la bataille t'es plus, allez un chapitre plein de répit et de drôle **

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé et je prends note de vote**

**Lavigne 126: Ouf heureusement que j'ai rectifier le tir XD allez je te laisse la suite et demain sur que tu vas mourir d'hémorragie nasale **

**Alec Barton: Oh ne t'en fais pas moi aussi depuis hier ça ne va pas très fort mais je vais bien allez la suite **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 45**_

Ayane bougeait ses jambes en souriant pendant que Jace essayait de lui mettre une couche, elle sourit encore plus quand le blond se débattit pour mettre l'attache de la couche. Le blondinet sourit de victoire ayant réussit à mettre la couche sur sa nièce avant de froncer le nez en sentant une mauvais odeur, il baissa les yeux en voyant le sourire d'Ayane et soupira en se pinçant le nez. Alec entra dans la chambre des triplets avec Dan dans les bras, il se retient de rire en voyant le regard blême de son frère en tenant la couche sale de sa fille cadette. Jace eut la nausée en voyant la chose dégoûtante que sa nièce venait de faire, il se retient de vomir et remit une autre couche sale sur elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Jace fusilla son frère qui lui sourit penaud en sachant que sa fille était une farce héritée de son père sorcier, ils retournaient dans le salon pour voir Isabelle en train de faire sautiller Akane sur ses genoux. Magnus était dans son atelier et sourit moqueur à son beau-frère qui commença à se chamailler avec lui, ils commençaient à se chamailler entre eux. Les autres ne firent pas attention et préféra roucouler avec les triplets, Dan fit une expression béat sous les baisers de Clary sur son ventre. Ayane rigola devant les crocs de Simon qui faisait semblant de lui mordre, Isabelle jouait à cache-cache avec Akane. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur Maryse avec plusieurs sacs entre les mains, elle entra en sautillant presque dans le salon en voyant ses petits-enfants qui souriaient en la voyant. Ça fera un mois que Jonathan et Lilith sont morts par Alec et Magnus ainsi que Jace et Clary, la paix était revenue dans le monde obscur. A la suite de la défaite de Jonathan et de Lilith, ils avaient retourné au manoir pour se reposer. Le couple s'était endormi dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain ils étaient partit chercher leurs enfants avec Tessa. Celle-ci leur expliqua au sujet des pouvoirs des trois bébés, le couple fut fier de savoir au sujet des pouvoirs de leurs enfants. Ils étaient rentrés plus tard, Maryse les avait accueillit en volant Akane dans le cosy et rentra avant de voir une seconde plus tard Robert prit Dan dans les bras pour partir ensemble. La fratrie fit de même en prenant Ayane, le couple était amusé de voir leurs enfants s'amusait avec la famille qui était raide dingue d'eux. L'enclave avait accordé une semaine de repos avant de vouloir organisé le rite de deuil, à part pour Jocelyn et Clary qui eux firent le rite de deuil de Jonathan. Avec la permission de l'enclave, Jonathan fut brûlé dans la tradition Shadowhunter. Ses cendres s'éparpilla prés du lac Lynn, son nom avait été gravé sur le tombeau de la famille Fairchirld. Jocelyn avait refusée que le nom de son fils fût gravé sur la tombe des Morgenstern, Clary avait compris son choix. Retour au présent Maryse était en train de roucouler avec ses petits-enfants,

\- Maman c'est quoi ses sacs demanda Alec

\- Eh bien ce sont des petits choses que j'ai achetée à Idris pour mes chéris d'amours à sa mamie minauda Maryse en embrassant Dan

Alec haussa le sourcil devant les « petits choses » qu'elle avait achetée, il la soupçonna d'avoir dévalisé le magasin. La matriarche roucoula avec son petit-fils, elle se tourna vers son fils.

\- Il y a aussi pour mon grand bébé d'amour signala Maryse

\- Je lui donnerai quand il passera ici sourit Alec en pensant à son fils Raphaël

Raphaël passait à assez souvent à le loft pour passer du temps avec sa famille de cœur, il adorait jouer avec sa fratrie en apportant de nouveau jeux pour eux. De temps à autre il dormait chez eux, il appréciait toujours que Alec lui chante sa berceuse à lui tout en caressants ses cheveux.

\- Au fait maman, papa est toujours à Idris questionna Isabelle

\- Non, il est à l'institut et il voulait venir voir les enfants répondit Maryse avec dédain

\- Tu l'as encore enfermé dans une pièce conclu Jace en souriant narquois

Maryse s'offusqua théâtralement en mettant la main sur son cœur, ses enfants savaient que les deux se chamaillaient jusqu'à se faire des blagues à l'un et l'autre pour avoir les triplets pour eux seul. La dernière fois Robert avait enlever la serviette de bain de son épouse qui était sur le point de prendre une douche, de ce fait elle était obligée d'attendre un peu pour faire sécher ses cheveux ou encore la fois Maryse s'est vengée en remplacer de la mousse à raser de Robert par la crème chantilly. Le patriarche avait la barbe qui sentait le lait caillé par la suite,

\- Vraiment vous deux on dirait presque des enfants à vous chamailler ainsi soupira Alec

\- Pas ma faute, il ne veut pas partager avec les enfants se défendit Maryse

Ils rigolaient devant la défense de leur mère, le téléphone d'Isabelle sonna. Elle se leva pour aller discuter dans la pièce à côté en donnant sa nièce à son frère,

\- Les enfants auront quatre mois le mois prochaine n'est ce pas questionna Maryse

\- Oui, c'est bizarre de dire qu'ils seront adulte bientôt alors que c'était hier que je les mettais au monde sourit Alec en caressant d'Akane

\- C'est pour ça qu'on garde toujours les photos des enfants pour se rappeler comment vous étiez bébés sourit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête en regardant sa mère, Isabelle revint après avoir discuté avec son interlocuteur.

\- C'était Underhill, on a une mission dans le Queens, il faut qu'on rendre et aller affronter ses démons déclara Isabelle

\- Enfin sourit Jace excité d'affronter les démons

Magnus sortit de son atelier et embrassa son mari,

\- Je garde les enfants déclara Magnus

\- D'accord, je ne serai pas long répondit Alec

\- Je vais rester pour aider Magnus déclara Maryse

Le noiraud acquiesça et suivit sa fratrie pour retourner à l'institut, ils allaient récupérer leurs armes avant de se diriger vers le lieu des missions. Au même moment Maryse faisait sautiller Ayane sur ses jambes en roucoulant avec elle,

\- Un petit verre Maryse proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Maryse

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître deux verres de vin, la matriarche posa sa petite fille dans son transat prés de sa sœur et de son frère.

\- Alors lesquels de mes enfants ressemble à Alexander en tout franchise Maryse demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien quand je les regarde tous les trois eh bien je pourrais dire qu'ils ressemblent tout les trois à Alec étant bébé mais c'est plus Ayane qui est la copie conforme d'Alec décrit Maryse en regardant ses petits-enfants

\- C'est vrai qu'Ayane ressemble à Alexander physiquement mais je pense qu'elle a héritée de mon caractère gloussa Magnus

\- Oh crois-moi Alec n'est pas en reste aussi côté bêtise quand il était petit lâcha Maryse en buvant son verre de vin

\- Dites-moi m'en plus pouffa Magnus

\- Si tu me ressers cet excellent vin proposa Maryse

\- Un cru très rare révéla Magnus en claquant des doigts pour resservir à sa belle-mère

Alec était en train de tirer ses flèches pour éloigner le démon de son parabataï, Isabelle le fouetta avec son fouet en l'électrocutant. Jace fendit le démon en deux en l'éliminant en même temps,

\- Bon on rentre, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche grimaça Isabelle

\- De toutes façons on a finis ici déclara Jace

Ils rentraient à l'institut avant de prendre une douche, Alec rentra chez lui et vit sa mère et son mari en train de rigoler dans la chambre des triplets. Maryse était en train de changer Dan, elle rabattit la couchette pour éviter le pipi de son petit-fils.

\- Ça se voit que l'expérience parle déclara Magnus

\- Quand tu as eu deux garçons eh bien ça aide, surtout que l'aîné faisait tout pour m'arroser copieusement rigola Maryse

\- En voilà une histoire drôle gloussa Magnus

Alec rougit en sachant que sa mère était en train de raconter des histoires embarrassantes sur son compte encore une fois, il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et écouta sa mère en train de raconte sa bêtise en dessinant sur le visage d'Hodge quand il était petit.

\- Je peux te dire que Hodge était furieux après avoir vu son visage plein de poissons et de nuage rigola Maryse en changeant la couche de Dan

\- Alexander s'est fait punis supposa Magnus avec un petit sourire

\- Oui, Hodge l'a mit au nettoyage des armes pendant deux jours répondit Maryse

\- Disons qu'il m'a libéré de ma punition au bout d'un jour comme il ne pouvait pas résister ma petite bouille d'enfant rectifia Alec

\- Eh dire qu'il a passé tout la journée avec le dessin d'Alec sur le visage sans qu'il ne réalise gloussa Maryse en habillant son petit-fils

Dan mit la main dans sa bouche, elle le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il sourit à sa grand-mère ce qui valu encore un bisou de sa part,

\- Ce que tu es chou toi alors roucoula Maryse

Alec s'assit sur la chaise à bascule en prenant Akane dans ses bras pour le faire téter, sa mère regarda la scène en souriant.

\- Tu as commencé la transition avec le biberon demanda Maryse

\- C'est en train de se faire lentement, on leur donne le biberon que le soir quand ils vont se coucher. On a un peu difficulté avec Ayane mais ça pour les deux autres expliqua Magnus

\- Remarque aussi elle a un peu des gaz en ce moment avoua Alec

\- Attends que j'aille régler ça, Magnus tu peux me donner Ayane et prendre Dan à la place proposa Maryse

Ils firent l'échange d'enfant quand la matriarche alla dans la pièce d'à côté en défendant le couple venir voir ce qu'il se passait, elle allait exercer son secret sur sa petite-fille.

\- Tu l'a déjà vu son secret questionna Magnus

\- Non, jamais. Jace, Izzy et moi avions été chassé de la chambre lors qu'elle a voulu faire la première fois sur Akane répondit Alec en surveillant Akane

Magnus observa la pièce où était sa belle-mère et sa fille, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Maryse installa sa petite fille sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, Ayane était en train de pleurer ayan ses gaz qui lui faisait mal à son petit ventre.

\- Bien sûr que mamie va régler ça, tu sais que mamie va te retirer ses vents qui te font mal. On a l'habitude avec mamie n'est ce pas ma chérie gloussa Maryse

Elle prit les jambes de sa petite-fille et le fit plier sur son ventre, Ayane lâcha un pet ce qui le fit rire avec Maryse.

\- Voilà ce qu'il te faisait mal, n'est ce pas ma puce ? Allez regardons si il y a encore de gaz dans ton petit ventre gloussa Maryse en pliant les jambes d'Ayane sur elle

La petite fille lâcha une série de pets ce qui la soulagea grandement son petit ventre, un peu plus tard elle ressortit de la chambre avec Ayane qui souriait heureuse. Elle le donna à son gendre qui revenait pas que sa belle-mère ait réussit à soulager sa fille,

\- Vous êtes une sorcière par hasard nargua Magnus

\- Si j'étais une sorcière, je vous aurais expédié dans une autre dimension pour avoir mes petits chéris pour moi tout seule gloussa Maryse en faisant agiter ses doigts

Ayane rigola en voyant les doigts agitées de Maryse à son encontre, elle l'embrassa sur la petite joue potelée.

\- Même si passez tout ton temps avec mes petites anges me rends heureuse, il faut que je rentre à l'institut car Jia et Imogène vont crier que je passe trop de temps avec mes petits-enfants au lieu de faire mes devoirs de Shadowhunter soupira Maryse

\- Je pense aussi maman renchérit Alec en sortant de la chambre

La matriarche bouda avant d'embrasser ses petits-enfants et son fils ainsi que son gendre, elle repartit vers l'institut. Alec sourit en gigotant légèrement Akane dans ses bras,

\- Eh bien voilà grand-mère est partite mais elle va revenir plus tard gloussa Alec

\- C'est l'heure de la sieste tout les trois déclara Magnus

Ils firent dormir leurs enfants en les mettant dans leurs transats, Alec était allongé dans le canapé et Magnus s'assit prés de lui en commençant à masser ses pieds. Le noiraud soupira d'aise,

\- Hm ça fait rappeler quand tu me massais quand j'étais enceinte des triplets se souvient Alec

\- Un merveilleux souvenir car tu étais si magnifique enceinte gloussa Magnus

\- Tu te disais plutôt comme as-tu pu épouser un tonneau pareil conclu Alec

\- Pas du tout, je me disais comment je faisais pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même quand tu te dandinais avec ton ventre de femme enceinte. Par l'enfer Alexander tu étais une beauté tombé du ciel, d'après toi pourquoi est ce que je te faisais l'amour à cet moment-là ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, je tombais amoureux de toi encore une fois en voyant ton visage confessa Magnus

Alec eut le souffle coupé devant la révélation de son mari, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se câlinaient ensemble dans le canapé, plus tard ils firent l'amour passionnément dans leur chambre.

\- Je t'aime tellement Magnus, je ne peux pas vivre ma vie sans toi confessa Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus en prenant la main pour l'embrasser

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, pour s'endormit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Un mois plus tard les enfants avaient à présents quatre mois. Alec était en train de changer son fils sur la table à langer en soufflant sur le petite ventre, Dan était en train de rire ce qui faisait rire Alec. Il le changea avant de remarquer des ex croissants dans le dos de son fils, il fronça les sourcils.

\- MAGNUS, TU PEUX VENIR S'IL TE PLAÎT appela Alec en touchant les deux ex croissants

Magnus entra dans la chambre et regarda son mari, il se rapprocha de lui en voyant son visage inquiet en tenant leur fils entre ses mains.

\- Oui, que se passe-t-il interrogea Magnus

\- J'ai découvert ça dévoila Alec en montrant les deux exubérants bosses dans le dos de leur fils

Le sorcier le remarqua et passa sa magie dessus en croyant une blessure, sa magie ne détectait aucune anomalie à les deux bosses. Alec vit sa mine soucieuse,

\- Tu connais quelqu'un qui le même symptôme interrogea Alec

\- Je ne connais personne à ma connaissance qui pourrait nous aider sur ses bosses, ça me frustre énormément au vu que ma magie n'a pas pu détecter aucune anomalie sur la bosse expliqua Magnus frustré

Alec était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il entendit des bruits d'ailes, il tourna pour voir Adriel pencher sur les filles.

\- Les filles sont tellement mignonnes sourit Adriel

\- Merci Adriel remercia Alec

L'ange se redressa et se tourna vers eux, il s'avança vers eux et remarqua les deux bosses dans le dos de Dan. Il sourit en touchant les deux bosses,

\- Tu sais ce que c'est Adriel questionna Alec

\- Evidemment que je le sais, tes enfants vont faire leurs ailes gloussa Adriel

\- Attends tu veux dire qu'ils vont avoir des ailes semblables à le mien s'étonna Alec de surprise

\- Oui, enfin leurs ailes vont grandir en même temps qu'eux. Ils auront des duvets comme des oisillons jusqu'à avoir des vraies plumes quand ils seront plus grands décrit Adriel

Alec était étonnement surpris que ses enfants vont avoir leurs ailes come le sien, il se mit à sourire en pensant à la question de max lors de la cérémonie des baptêmes des triplets.

\- Qui est à l'origine du vœu de Max questionna Alec

\- Eh bien tu ne vas pas le croire mais c'est Castiel qui est à l'origine de ça, il a dit que les enfants vont lui donner des nouvelles paroles de chanson révéla Adriel

\- Après que vous l'avez rendu sa lyre ou avant demanda Alec avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Après lui avoir rendu sa lyre soupira Adriel lassé

L'oméga pouffa de rire avant de voir l'ange leva la tête vers le ciel, il ouvrit ses ailes et acquiesça de la tête.

\- Je te laisse car on m'appelle à la cité d'argent signala Adriel

\- A plus dans le bus salua Alec

\- On croira entendre Azraël rigola Adriel en s'envolant

Magnus avait terminé de changer Dan pendant que son mari terminait de parler avec Adriel, le noiraud regarda le plafond avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Qu'as dit Adriel questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien tu ne vas pas le croire mais nos enfants sont en train de faire leurs ailes révéla Alec

\- Leurs ailes comme les tiens, déclara Magnus

\- Oui, Adriel m'a dit qu'ils vont grandir en même temps qu'eux. Au début ce sera des duvets mais par la suite ce seront des plumes décrit Alec en touchant l'une des bosses de Dan

\- C'est Maryse qui va être folle de joie en l'apprenant pouffa Magnus

Alec le rejoignit à son rire en sachant que sa mère va devenir folle pour de vrai par rapport aux futurs ailes des enfants, ils changèrent leurs enfants avant de les mettre au lit. Au milieu de la nuit une ombre se faufila dans l'immeuble en traversant la protection magique de Magnus comme si ce n'était rien pour lui, il entra dans le loft et se mit à en quête des triplets. Il les retrouva dans la chambre avec une petite veilleuse de nuit qui éclairait la pièce, l'ombre s'approcha quand Nibi se mit à gronder contre l'étranger. Il était sa forme de démon avec ses flammes,

\- Du calme Nekomata apaisa l'ombre en se montrant

Nibi vit Asmodée ce qui le fit calmer, il sauta dans le berceau d'Akane en usant ses flammes pour les garder au chaud tout les trois. Asmodée se rapprocha de ses petits-enfants, il fit un sourire plein de fierté. Il leva la tête en souriant encore plus en sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna à demie pour voir Azraël.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir Azraël salua Asmodée

\- Nay-Nay, c'est vrai que ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu sourit Azraël

\- Nay-Nay ? ça fait plus des millénaires que je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom déclara Asmodée

\- Excuse-moi mais Lulu et vous autres vous avez chamboulés toute notre famille, c'était carrément une révolution. Bon j'admets que je voulais passer vous voir mais le nombre de personne qui se passe à trépas que je devais m'occuper, c'était devenu des semaines, des mois, des années avant que je me rends compte un millénaires s'était écoulait. D'ailleurs Lulu fait toujours sa drôle de tête quand on parle de lui avec son apparence de bouc en s'énervant demanda Azraël

\- Oh que oui, il s'énerve toujours quand on lui fait rappeler la comparaison avec un bouc rigola Asmodée

Les deux rigolaient devant l'histoire farfelue sur Lucifer sur sa ressemblance à un bouc, Asmodée sourit en coin.

\- Aussi qui a eu l'idée de faire ça questionna Asmodée

\- Je ne vais pas te révéler mes sources, je vais avoir des gros problèmes avec papa grimaça Azraël

\- Allez Ray-Ray, je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me le dire, si tu as peur pour père et Lucifer. Je te promets sur mes petits-enfants que je ne dirai pas à Lucifer qui a lancé cette rumeur promis Asmodée

\- Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire mais je dirai que tu m'as forcée sur ce point. La personne qui a fait était Nuriel et Castiel révéla Azraël

\- Je le savais, oh bordel si Azazel était encore en vie j'aurais gagné mon pari. On avait parié qui a colporté sur la rumeur du bouc raconta Asmodée

\- Maintenant tu le sais, je te vais te laisser il y a une âme que je dois récolter. J'étais contente de parler avec toi Nay-Nay. Ah aussi félicitations que tu sois grand-père, Nuriel est en train de se moquer en disant que tu es devenu un vieux démon décrépi révéla Azraël

\- Ah je sens que je vais l'enchaîner celui-ci se renfrogna Asmodée

Azraël s'envola après avoir salué encore une fois le démon, Dan geignit et ouvrit les yeux et cligna les yeux en voyant Asmodée. Il fronça les sourcils, le démon fit ses yeux de chat ce qui le fit sourire. Le prince des enfers le prit dans ses bras pour le porter, il le berça ce qui le fit bailler lentement. Le petit garçon s'endormit dans les bras de son grand-père démoniaque,

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi, remarque tu sais que je suis ton grand-père se vanta Asmodée

Il replaça le petit garçon dans le berceau, il l'embrassa sur le front avec celles des filles. Il leur caressa les cheveux avant de se retirer doucement, il fit un portail vers son royaume. Il s'assit sur son trône en soupirant de bien-être, il se mit à lire en pensant à ses petits-enfants. Quelques jours plus tard Raphaël regarda sa petite sœur qui avait les jambes écartées devant lui, il était sur le point de lui changer la couche. Lily entra dans la chambre de son chef et le vit en train de réflexion avec une lingette dans la main, elle sourit en comprenant la situation.

\- Un problème chef demanda Lily amusée

\- Tu tombe à pic toi, tu peux me dire comment on fait pour nettoyer la…enfin…tu vois quoi questionna Raphaël

\- La choupette d'Akane demanda Lily

\- ARGH s'il te plait Lilith supplia Raphaël en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles

Lily se mit à rire devant l'air scandalisé de Raphaël, elle sourit et prit la lingette pour ensuite lui montrer comment nettoyer le sexe d'Akane. Le vampire changea rapidement sa couche en vitesse avant de soupirer longuement,

\- Où sont les deux autres questionna Lily

\- Simon est en train de les faire promener tout les deux dans l'hôtel répondit Raphaël en prenant Akane dans ses bras

Ils ressortirent pour voir Simon apparaître avec les deux autres en train de rire aux éclats, l'autre vampire masculin avait usé sa vitesse de vampire pour faire rire les enfants.

\- Il est l'heure du biberon déclara Raphaël en tendant le grognement de ventre des enfants

Le chef vampire se rendit dans la cuisine, il fit les trois biberons. Raphaël se rendit dans son bureau pour faire son travail de chef, Lily rentra dans la pièce.

\- Magnus et Alec sont occupés pour qu'ils te confient la surveillance des triplets demanda Lily

\- Maman est débordé à l'institut et papa est à l'extérieur du pays pour voir un de ses clients, la fratrie est occupé avec maman et Catarina travaille à l'hôpital en ce moment souligna Raphaël

\- Je vois, mais tu fais un super boulot de grand-frère complimenta Lily

\- Merci Lily remercia Raphaël

Lily sourit devant le remerciement de son chef, Raphaël consulta certains dossiers avant se rappeler vite-fait.

\- Eh non je ne veux pas faire de serre dans l'hôtel refusa Raphaël

\- Mais pourquoi questionna Lily

\- Trop cher répondit Raphaël simplement

\- C'est fou que tu es radin alors railla Lily en sortant de la pièce

Raphaël haussa les épaules amusés, il retourna vers son travail. Par son ouïe fine, il entendit les sanglots de l'un des triplets. Il se leva pour voir trois vampires tenaient Ayane par le pied, l'une avait trois verres dans ses mains. Raphaël comprit rapidement ce que les trois vampires comptaient faire, il les repoussa violemment avant de récupérer Ayane dans ses bras.

\- Calmos mi Rosa apaisa Raphaël

Ayane s'arrêta de pleurer lentement dans les bras de son grand-frère, ce dernier grogna inhumain envers les trois vampires.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête à tout les trois grogna Raphaël

\- Le sang d'un bébé est le plus succulent aussi bien que celui d'une vierge, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que tu nous l'empêche déclara l'un d'eux

Raphaël les fusilla et claqua des doigts, Lily et des groupes de vampires vinrent les arrêter. Les trois vampires se débattirent de leurs poignes,

\- Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait se défendit le deuxième vampire

\- Vous avez essayé faire du mal à mes sœurs et mon frère, ses trois bébés sont mes frères et sœurs. Enfermez-les ordonna Raphaël

Lily emmena les trois vampires, Simon resta dans la pièce inquiète pour Ayane. Le chef caressa les cheveux de sa petite sœur,

\- Ça va aller pour elle demanda Simon

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, juste la changer. Dios aide-moi encore une fois pour ça pria Raphaël en grimaçant à l'odeur nauséabond de la couche d'Ayane

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un anniversaire de mariage et une nouvelle menace. Bisous glacées. **


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci pour ton message de soutien et oui retour à la normale surtout dans ce chapitre avec nos tortereaux qui va beaucoup en profiter XD**

**Lavigne 126: Pour me faire complètement pardonner en plus si ça ne va pas pour toi j'ai le chapitre 48 qui est chadu bouillant aussi avec le chapitre 50 XD **

**Alec Barton: Je sais et je suis désolée juste que je venais d'apprendre un décès parmi mes amis proche ce qui m'a foutu un coup, rajouter une brûlure d'estomac tout la nuit et j'était épuisée sinon chapitre chaud dans ce chapitre trés chaud en tout cas " Satan qui pleurnicher de desespoir" **

**LolliOta: Merci pour ton message et voilà le chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 ! N'oubliez pas de voter et vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 46**_

Akane riait en regardant Jace en train de faire la grimace en faisant semblant de se battre avec elle, le blondinet faisait croire qu'elle était en train de gagner contre lui. Il fit semblant de lui donner un coup de poing, elle rigola encore plus. Jace lui prit une de ses jambes pour faire un coup de pied sur sa joue, il s'allongea sur le sol en mettant Akane sur son torse pour faire croire qu'elle avait gagné le combat. La petite fille rigola encore plus avant de se cacher dans le torse de son oncle, Jace sourit à ça avant de se tourner vers Clary qui dessinait la scène avec Dan sur le ventre aussi. La tête du petit garçon endormit était sur sa poitrine, Ayane babilla à côté d'elle en mâchouillant sa main. Jace sourit en imaginant lui aussi une vie de famille avec la rousse, il rêva de leurs enfants avant d'être en proie au doute sur sa parentalité. Les souvenirs de l'éducation de Valentin le hantaient de nouveau avant que les mots d'Alec les firent balayer en observant ses nièces et son neveu, il se leva en portant sa nièce dans ses bras pour aller faire les biberons. Il rapporta les trois biberons, Clary déplaça doucement Dan pour le mettre sur le lit. Le petit garçon se réveilla sanglotant d'avoir été dérangé, la rousse lui tapota le dos doucement pour le rendormir. Il se rendormit la tête entre les seins de Clary, Jace pouffa légèrement à ça avant de clamer doucement que c'était bien son disciple. Ça fera deux mois que la paix était revenu depuis la mort de Jonathan et de Lilith tués par Alec et Magnus qui avait usés de leurs pouvoirs divins, le monde obscurs était de nouveau en paix. Les enfants avaient à présent cinq mois, ils babillaient beaucoup ce qui faisait sourire toute la famille. Isabelle adorait faire la conversation avec eux en roucoulant, Jace aimait leur montrer les armes de l'institut ce qui les faisaient sourire. Clary les peignaient beaucoup avant de donner les peintures à Magnus et Alec, Simon lui jouait avec eux grâce à sa vitesse de vampire. Leurs ailes poussaient de plus en plus, à la suite des révélations sur les ailes des triplés, Maryse était devenu complètement folle dingue de ses petits-enfants, Robert faisait des expressions niaises à chaque fois qu'il regardait les enfants. Le couple se chamaillait toujours pour leurs petits-enfants en se faisant des farces, la dernière fois Maryse avait coupé le bouton du pantalon de son mari de ce fait il n'avait pas pu sortir tant qu'il n'avait réparé le pantalon. Robert s'était venger en remplacer du poivre à la place du parfum de Maryse, celle-ci avait éternuée toute la journée à cause de l'odeur du poivre. Leurs enfants étaient au départ amusés à présent ils devaient jouer les rôles des parents envers eux, Alec les grondait en les menaçant de leur interdire de voir les triplés. Le couple avait fait une sorte de trêve entre eux, Magnus était toujours amusé de la situation. Retour au présent, Jace était en train de nourrir Akane,

\- Dan ne se réveille pas questionna Jace

\- Il est toujours endormit, en plus il refuse que je le mette sur le lit répondit Clary

\- Ce n'est pas mon disciple pour rien en voulant rester dans tes bras sourit Jace

Clary roula des yeux malgré son sourire, elle nourrissait tant que bien mal Ayane. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement sur la tête d'Alec,

\- Ça va aller s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tu peux entrer frangin, il y a seulement Dan qui est endormit sourit Jace

Alec entra et vit effectivement son fils endormit sur la poitrine de Clary, la rousse avait de la difficulté à nourrir Ayane.

\- Laisse je vais prendre Ayane se proposa Alec en prenant sa fille

\- Je suis désolée mais Dan est endormit sur moi s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

\- Alors tu as finis d'aider Isabelle dans le bureau directorial questionna Jace

\- Oui, je l'ai beaucoup aidé dans son travail. Maintenant elle est en conférence avec le directeur de l'académie sur les futurs entraînements sur le terrain de certaines recrus qui viendront ici expliqua Alec

\- J'ai hâte de botter leurs culs ricana Jace

\- Jace gronda Alec

Le blond sourit encore plus, son parabataï roula des yeux sachant que son frère était comme ça. Dan se réveilla en geignant doucement, il bougea la tête entre les seins de sa tante.

\- Au moins on n'est sûr que Dan adore les nichons nargua Jace

\- Heureusement pour toi que Magnus n'est pas là, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau signala Alec

\- Quoi je dis seulement qu'il me ressemble en aimant les nichons, oh je sens qu'il va fait fureur à Idris quand il sera grand. Je vois déjà les filles en train de faire la queue pour essayer de sortir avec lui rêva Jace

Clary et Alec se regardaient blasés en voyant le blond complètement rêveur en pensant à Dan dans le futur,

\- En plus il aura vos deux charmes, les yeux bleus de son père et le teint basané de Magnus. Ajouter à ça ses ailes d'ange qu'il aura imagina Jace en regardant Dan

\- Pour le moment Jace, il est encore un bébé à savoir mon bébé corrigea Alec d'un ton possessif

\- C'est fou ce que tu es possessif toi alors avec tes enfants, je me demande comment feront les filles quand elles auront leurs premiers petits amis taquina Jace

\- Sur ça Magnus va les transformer en rat, en ce moment il en a besoin pour ses potions gloussa Alec

Jace frissonna de peur en entendant son frère lui dire que son beau-frère transformera tous les prétendants de ses nièces en rat, il trembla de peur avant de sourire.

\- Je pense qu'en cafard ce sera mieux, rien que pour les écraser ricana Jace

Alec se tourna vers la rousse qui rigolait légèrement pour ne pas réveiller son neveu, Clary leva la tête en regardant son beau-frère.

\- Je te plains le jour où vous aurez des filles décréta Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je saurai le gérer le moment venu rassura Clary

\- Donc tu tiens bien la corde à son sujet rigola Alec

\- Oh que oui ria Clary

Jace venait de retirer le rôt d'Akane, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son oncle ce qui le fit fondre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Simon et Isabelle, elle sourit en voyant Ayane dans les bras de son frère.

\- Tu viens avec tata ma chérie gloussa Isabelle en tendant les bras

\- Ayane tendit les bras vers Isabelle qui la prit dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues. La petite fille gloussa sous les baisers de sa tante,

\- Tu as finis avec la conférence avec le directeur de l'académie demanda Alec

\- Oui, il va m'envoyer la liste des personnes qui veulent venir ici. J'ai vu des potentiels assez génial parmi la liste, je les ai classé pour toi Jace comme d'habitude les têtes brûlés avec toi développa Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec eux à les remettre en place ricana Jace

\- Et qui s'occupe des personnes qui sont calmes, questionna Simon

\- Eh bien c'est moi qui m'en occupe sous les conseils de Remiel et d'Ariel, parfois Amenadiel les rejoint en donnant quelques astuces pour les faire progresser répondit Alec en haussant les épaules légèrement

Simon acquiesça la tête avant de jouer avec la joue d'Ayane, Dan se réveilla en gémissant doucement. Il frotta son visage contre les seins de Clary, il leva la tête en regardant autour de lui avant de se cramponner encore plus dans les bras de la rousse. Alec se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras,

\- Viens voir papa, viens boire ton biberon ensuite tu pourras retourner dans les bras de ta tante proposa Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Dan téta son biberon en tenant le t-shirt d'Alec, il le redonna à Clary qui lui fit son rôt. Le petit garçon prit la mèche de cheveux de Clary et joua avec ses cheveux, il était fasciné par les cheveux rouges de sa tante. Clary lui prit la main et l'embrassa dessus ce qui le fit sourire, Jace regarda la scène avec un sourire de fierté. Isabelle faisait sautiller Ayane sur ses genoux, elle riait aux éclats en sautillant sur les jambes de sa tante. La jeune brune leva la tête pour regarder son frère,

\- Alors le mois prochain sera ton anniversaire de mariage rappela Isabelle

\- Un an déjà ça passe vite renchérit Jace en berçant Akane

\- Je sais, je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir par contre déclara Alec

\- Eh bien offre-toi à lui en t'enroulant dans un papier cadeau proposa Jace avec un sourire narquois

\- Pas faux ce que dis Jace, je parie que Magnus sera d'accord sur ça gloussa Isabelle

Alec rougit en pensant à l'idée, il déglutit difficilement en connaissant son mari qui ne va pas le laisser dormir pendant un moment. Il réfléchissait tout au long du chemin en volant, il portait les cosys des filles et son fils dans le porte-bébé. Ils rigolaient tout le long du vol, le noiraud atterrit sur le balcon, Magnus vint les accueillir en les embrassa tout les quatre.

\- Comment était la journée questionna Magnus

\- Tranquille pour aujourd'hui, eh bien Dan n'arrêtait pas de tripoter Clary au niveau des seins raconta Alec en caressant la tête de son fils

\- Blondie n'a pas crier à ça, quel miracle s'exclama Magnus

\- Pour lui Dan lui ressemble en tout point comme c'est son disciple dixit Jace révéla Alec

\- Il n'est pas question qu'il transforme mon fils en son disciple grommela Magnus en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

Magnus les embrassa avant de les mettre dans les transats, Président Miaou après s'être frotté contre les jambes d'Alec ronronna près des triplés. Nibi sauta du canapé sur lequel il dormait et se mit à côté des enfants en les gardant au chaud avec ses flammes, le couple fondit en regardant leurs enfants et animaux ainsi.

\- Ils sont tellement choux s'extasia Alec

\- Je vais faire le dîner pour nous ce soir et toi va prendre un bain pour te relaxer conseilla Magnus en lui massant les épaules

\- C'est vrai que ça va beaucoup me détendre un bain relaxant soupira Alec d'aise

L'oméga se retourna vers son Alpha et l'embrassa langoureusement, il alla prendre un bain pour se relaxer pendant que Magnus faisait la cuisine. Ils s'occupaient des triplés avant de les coucher dans leur chambre, ils mangèrent leur repas avant de tomber dans leur lit épuisé. Le noiraud se blottit dans les bras de son mari,

\- Je suis exténué soupira Alec de fatigue

\- Moi aussi, entre nos boulots et les enfants. Ce n'est pas facile de tenir la cadence, on fait rarement l'amour tellement qu'on est fatigué et épuiser à la fin de la soirée commenta Magnus

Alec acquiesça à ses propos avant de bailler et s'endormit dans les bras de son mari, l'asiatique le regarda endormit en réfléchissant. Il sourit en ayant une idée parfaite pour tout les deux, quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit à l'institut profitant que Maryse et Robert étaient présents. Il toqua à la porte et entra dans l'ancienne chambre de son mari, il sourit en voyant ses beaux-parents en train de jouer avec les enfants.

\- Magnus salua Maryse

\- Bonjour vous deux, rassurez-vous je ne suis pas là pour récupérer les enfants mais plutôt vous demander votre aide sur un sujet très cruciale pour moi lança Magnus

\- Vas-y demanda Maryse

\- Le mois prochain ce sera notre anniversaire de mariage à Alexander et moi, alors pour nos un an de mariage eh bien pendant deux semaines pourriez-vous garder les triplés pour nous proposa Magnus

\- AVEC JOIE, je veux dire bien sûr que nous serons ravie se réjouit Robert

\- Je pense que vous devriez faire trois semaines pour vous retrouver tous les deux vraiment, au lieu de deux semaines tenta Maryse pour le convaincre

\- Maryse à raison renchérit Robert

Magnus pouffa discrètement devant la tentative de ses beaux-parents pour garder encore plus longtemps les enfants, il sourit en secouant la tête légèrement.

\- D'accord nous allons partir pour trois semaines déclara Magnus

Maryse et Robert attendirent que Magnus sorte de la pièce pour faire une petite danse de la victoire,

\- Les enfants seront avec nous, les enfants seront avec nous chantonnaient les deux

Magnus revint dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte, ils s'arrêtaient immobiles pour regarder leurs gendres.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire pas un mot à Alexander, je veux lui faire une surprise demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr accepta Robert en hochant la tête

Dès que la porte se referma ils se remirent à danser de victoire pour avoir les enfants pour eux, Magnus secoua la tête en les entendant. Un mois plus tard Alec était en train de faire manger aux enfants de la purée de fruits, Jace et les autres entraient dans la cuisine pour voir Alec en train de nourrir les enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Jace

\- Je suis en train de faire nourrir les enfants avec de la purée répondit Alec

\- Nous avons décelé une activité démoniaque dans le Brooklyn, maman va venir surveiller les enfants signala Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs je suis là intervient Maryse en entrant dans la cuisine

Alec délaissa la cuillère pour laisser sa mère sa place, il prit son arc et son carquois avec ses flèches. Dès qu'il sortit de la pièce, Maryse hocha la tête de complicité avec ses autres enfants, connaissant le plan de Magnus. Ils s'orientaient vers Brooklyn et quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils ne virent aucun démon.

\- Il n'y a aucun démon ici, vous êtes sûr qu'il y a des démons interrogea Alec

\- Donne-moi tes armes pendant que tu fais une vérification dans les airs proposa Jace

Le noiraud se débarrassa de ses armes en les confiants à son parabataï, il ouvrit ses ailes avant de sauter dans le ciel pour regarder les environs. Il atterrit avant de même de dire quelque chose, un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui l'attira dans le portail.

\- Prenez soin des enfants déclara Magnus

\- Bon anniversaire de mariage souhaita Isabelle

La fratrie regarda le portail se refermer sur le couple, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Alec ressortit du portail sur une villa avec son mari,

\- Magnus, où est-ce que nous sommes demanda Alec en se tournant vers le sorcier

\- Nous sommes en Grèce rien que tous les deux, comme c'est notre anniversaire de mariage alors nous allons faire une deuxième lune de miel pendant trois semaines répondit Magnus en lui massant les épaules

\- Donc tu as arranger le coup avec ma famille pour que je sois avec toi pendant trois semaines, mais pour les triplés questionna Alec

\- Tes parents vont s'occuper d'eux, maintenant tu vas te détendre pendant trois semaines en ne te concentrant que sur moi susurra Magnus en continuant de le masser

\- Alors que proposes-tu mon cher mari gloussa Alec en se retournant pour l'enlacer autour du cou de Magnus

Magnus fit mine de réfléchir avant de l'emmener dans une salle de Spa,

\- Nous allons nous faire masser rien que tous les deux, déclara Magnus

Ils se déshabillèrent, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire de la magie où des masseurs magiques les massait. Alec soupira de plaisir en sentant tous ses muscles se détendre sous le massage,

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien soupira Alec

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu mon chéri susurra Magnus

Le noiraud se détendit totalement, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le massage. L'Alpha sourit en le voyant les yeux fermés appréciant le massage, il se leva et fit un mouvement silencieux pour arrêter le massage magique. L'asiatique massa son mari en mettant de l'huile parfumé sur lui, il le massa avant de glisser ses mains sous le drap qui cachait l'intimité de son amant. Alec ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant en train de le masser au niveau de ses fesses, Magnus sourit coquinement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser amoureusement. L'oméga se retourna pour être allongé complètement sur le dos en attirant plus son mari vers lui,

\- J'ai une idée sourit Magnus

\- Oh c'est quoi demanda Alec avec curiosité

Le sorcier recula et transforma la salle en une pièce de sacrifice, Alec était sur un autel de sacrifice avec des chaînes et une toge blanche sur lui. L'archer rougit en voyant la légèreté de la toge, il leva les yeux pour gronder son mari quand il déglutit en voyant Magnus habillé d'un pantalon en cuir, torse nu. Il se lécha les lèvres, l'immortel fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître des personnes en toges en train de s'incliner plusieurs fois.

\- CE SOIR NOUS ALLONS SACRIFER UN NEPHILIM POUR MA GLOIRE ET QUE JE PUISSE M'ÉLEVER EN TANT QUE ROI DIVIN PROCHE DE DIEU déclara Magnus en levant les bras

\- Pitié, pas ça je ne veux pas être sacrifié. J'ai des enfants mon seigneur supplia Alec faussement

\- Cher Nephilim je ne vais pas te tuer mais je vais prendre possession de ton corps angélique plusieurs fois jusqu'à que tu me supplie de grâce susurra Magnus d'un ton séduisant

\- Je…Je….suis…marié…mon mari viendra me délivrer de vous répliqua Alec

\- À l'heure qu'il est ton mari ne sais pas où tu es. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi, ton mari ne voudra plus de toi, alors tu embrasseras ma cause en me rejoignant déclara Magnus en se rapprochant de lui

Magnus lui caressa le visage en le faisant allonger sur l'autel, Alec se mordait les lèvres, avec plein de convoitise dans les yeux. Le sorcier l'embrassa langoureusement avant de dévier ses lèvres dans le cou et mordilla sa chair en laissant quelques marques, il fit plusieurs suçons avant de défaire la toge. Il lécha le pectoral lentement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant qui rejeta sa tête sous le plaisir.

\- C'est ça, ne pense pas à ton mari mais à moi rien qu'à moi. Je vais remplir tout ton être de mon essence, tu seras tellement plein qu'à la fin tu n'auras que moi en tête chuchota Magnus d'une ton chaud

Alec gémissait devant la voix sexy de son mari, il l'attira encore plus vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Magnus reprit ses caresses buccales, il mordit le téton et pinça l'autre téton avec sa main. Alec le plaqua encore plus vers ses tétons, depuis qu'il avait arrêté l'allaitement ses tétons étaient douloureux à cause de la pression. Magnus se dévoua pour les soulager de temps en temps, les succions sur ses morceaux de chairs lui provoquaient presque un orgasme. L'Alpha eut les pupilles dilatés en sentant l'odeur du lubrifiant de son amant, il délaissa les tétons après les avoir taquiné. Il descendit tout en déchirant la toge, il lécha ses lèvres en se retrouvant devant l'érection d'Alec. Magnus le prit en bouche, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du gland du noiraud. Il mordilla la petite veine bleue, il contracta les muscles de sa gorge avant de prendre l'érection. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, l'oméga recourbait presque ses orteils sous les sensations qui montaient en lui. Le sorcier le suçota avant de se retirer, il joua avec les testicules de son amant et souleva les jambes de l'oméga pour laisser entre voir son intimité débordante de lubrifiant.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te touche mais regarde à quel point tu es mouillé pour moi, j'ai hâte de vous goûter très cher. Vous allez recevoir un plaisir incommensurable que même votre mari ne vous as jamais donné murmura Magnus d'un ton langoureux

Alec gémissait de plaisir à sa voix et jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant, ce dernier décida de laper son lubrifiant. Il s'en abreuva comme un assoiffé, il enfonça sa langue à l'intérieur de lui pour avoir plus du liquide sucré de son mari. Le sorcier grogna de plaisir en le goûtant encore plus, il se retira avant de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant. Magnus lécha ses lèvres encore imprégné du nectar d'Alec, ce dernier était en train de crier de plaisir sous les coulissements des doigts de Magnus en lui. L'immortel s'arrêta et enleva lentement son pantalon en cuir, il l'attira par les jambes.

\- Pitié ne faites pas ça, j'aime mon mari supplia Alec faussement

\- SILENCE NEPHILIM, TON MARI NE TE RETROUVERA JAMAIS ET MÊME S'IL TE RETROUVE TU SERAS DÉJÀ À MOI déclara Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa durement avant de le pénétrer assez brusquement, il bougea en lui en faisant des bruits d'humidité. L'archer se mit à crier de plaisir sous les assauts de son amant, le sorcier se déhancha en lui et l'attira pour le pénétrer encore plus. L'immortel toucha sa paroi utérine ce qui le fit crier de plaisir,

\- Des graines…Alpha…des bébés…fais-moi…des…bébés…des graines bredouilla Alec ne sachant plus ce qu'il disait

L'Alpha changea de rythme et continua de bouger en lui de manière sauvage, le chasseur tressauta au changement de rythme et se mit à jouir. L'asiatique continua ses assauts avant de sentir son nœud se gonfler petit à petit, il donna un coup de reins en touchant encore une fois sa paroi utérine avant de se déverser en Alec en laissant éclater son nœud. Alec se mit à se déverser une seconde fois en sentant le nœud de son amant, il tressauta ayant un troisième orgasme en sentant le sperme chaud de Magnus se répandre dans son utérus. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur l'autel,

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Je suis au paradis sourit Alec extatique

Le sorcier éclata de rire avant de faire un mouvement de main pou remettre la pièce à la normale, ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre et s'allongeait dans le lit en attendant que le nœud se défasse. Un moment plus tard Alec se réveilla après avoir dormit, il vit qu'il était dans les bras de Magnus, il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa chastement. Il se leva avant de se faire ramener brusquement au lit,

\- J'ai envie de rester au lit toute la journée proposa Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que nos vacances soient toujours dans le lit, même si j'adorerai ça gloussa Alec

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait pour la semaine de notre première lune de miel, nous n'avons pas quitté la chambre rappela Magnus

\- Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé sortir du lit, ne serait-ce qu'un moment accusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton corps est un appel à la débauche, je ne peux pas résister essentiellement quand tu me chevauche. Tu es le comble de l'érotisme mon amour révéla Magnus

\- Pervers insulta Alec en lui donnant un coup d'oreiller sur la tête

\- Eh c'est de la violence domestique, je vais aller me plaindre à l'enclave que leur chasseur a brisé l'alliance s'indigna Magnus

L'immortel prit lui aussi un coussin avant de frapper son amant, ils firent une bataille d'oreillers entre eux. Ils terminaient par s'embrasser avant de faire l'amour encore une fois, plus tard ils se rendirent dans une boîte de nuit. Magnus lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui en amoureux, ils étaient dans la boîte de nuit. Ils burent une boisson avant de se diriger vers la piste de danse,

\- Magnus tu oublies que je ne sais pas danser rappela Alec

\- Suis la musique conseilla Magnus

Alec suivit le conseil de son amant bougeant au rythme de la musique, il bougea ses hanches en collant son corps contre celui de son mari. Magnus posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec qui se mouvaient délicieusement, Alec passa une main sur la nuque du sorcier. Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser paresseux, ils dansaient langoureusement presque sensuellement. Le noiraud effleura les lèvres de son mari avant de lécher derrière son oreille ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir,

\- Alexander grogna Magnus

L'oméga se frotta lentement contre le bassin de Magnus pour le faire réagir, l'asiatique était plus excité par le frottement de son mari. Il le plaqua contre son torse en dévorant ses lèvres,

\- Arrête de me chauffer ainsi menaça Magnus

\- Alors fais quelque chose pour que j'arrête de t'exciter sourit Alec avant de prendre la main de l'immortel

Le chasseur mit la main sur ses fesses pour qu'il puisse sentir son pantalon, Magnus jura à voix basse en sentant le pantalon humide son amant. Il le prit par la main avant de l'entraîner dans les toilettes, ils s'enfermaient dans une cabine. Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour se cacher aux yeux des terrestres,

\- Prends-moi maintenant supplia Alec

Magnus déboutonna magiquement leurs pantalons avant de pénétrer son amant sans préparation, ils gémissaient tous les deux de plaisir. Le sorcier bougea fougueusement en lui, l'oméga cria de plaisir en le sentant se cogner contre sa paroi utérine. Le chasseur se mit à jouir sous les assauts de son mari, l'immortel continua encore un peu avant de se mettre à jouir lui aussi en provoquant son nœud qui éclata dans l'intimité d'Alec. L'archer eut un deuxième orgasme, ils restaient ainsi avant de rire ensemble.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le gardien de Simon et les bêtises des triplés. Bisous glacées. **


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que les jeu de rôles t'ait plus demain encore un autre chapitre trés chaud**

**Lavigne 126: J'ai fait un genre de mélange du tien et du mien que tu vas apprécier dans le chapitre 50 niark niark prévois de la glace**

**Alec Barton: "Sébastian était en train de porter Hachi en faisant du patinage artistique, les démons mirent dix partout alors Alec était en train de faire un bonhomme de neige à l'effigie d'Undertaker nu et Satan qui était en train de flotter dans un cercueil de glace" Merci pour ton message de soutien et oui ce n'est pas facile mais ça va. Au fait demain chapitre très chaud **

**LolliOta: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus et voilà la suite. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 47**_

Clary était en train de faire de la peinture avec les triplés, elle faisait des moulages des pieds et des mains des enfants pour les garder en souvenir. Elle nota leurs prénoms dessous, elle se leva en les emmenant dans la salle de bain. Isabelle l'a rejoint pour donner le bain aux triplés, les trois enfants rigolaient à la mousse sur eux. Les filles soufflaient la mousse sur eux ce qui les faisaient rire. Après un moment à jouer dans le bain, Clary prit les filles dans ses bras et Izzy prit son neveu, elles les essuyaient vigoureusement avant de leurs mettre leurs vêtements. Elles gloussaient avec eux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace et Alec, le noiraud avait trois biberons dans la main. Les trois s'excitaient à la vue de leurs biberons, ils se mirent à geindre en tendant les bras. Les filles prirent les jumelles pendant que Jace prit Dan dans ses bras, ils donnaient les biberons. Alec s'assit sur le lit d'Isabelle en regardant ses enfants faire fondre leurs tantes et leur oncle, ils firent leur rôt avant de babiller à tout va en jouant avec leurs tantes et oncle. Jace était en train de faire la pompe avec Dan ce qui le fit rire, Clary et Isabelle étaient en train de peigner les cheveux des filles. Si Akane était sage ce n'était pas le cas pour Ayane qui se débattait légèrement refusant de se faire peigner, Alec l'a pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Max qui était de retour d'Idris, il avait trois peluches dans sa main pour les triplés. Il les donna en les embrassant tous les trois, les bébés souriaient aux cadeaux. Ça fera un mois que le couple était rentré de leur seconde lune de miel lors de leur anniversaire de mariage, ils avaient passés leurs trois semaines à faire le tour du monde par portail à part le Pérou où Magnus était banni. Ils avaient bien profité de leurs vacances pour se retrouver ensemble, malgré ça leurs enfants leurs avaient beaucoup manqués. Maryse et Robert étaient réticents de leur rendre les enfants étant habitué à les avoir pour eux, ils avaient pu profiter de leurs petits-enfants en les emmenant partout avec eux. De retour au présent Max joua avec Ayane,

\- Ils ont drôlement grandi depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vues, leurs ailes sont déjà sorties complètement interrogea Max

\- Pas totalement, c'est en train de se former lentement. De toutes façons ils seront prêts lorsqu'ils seront grands expliqua Alec en touchant les excroissance d'Ayane

\- J'ai hâte de voir mon neveu avec des ailes s'empressa Jace

Tous à part Jace roulait des yeux en sachant qu'il était en train de penser à Dan en tant que disciple, le blond embrassa Dan sur la joue en faisant un bruit bruyant sur sa joue.

\- Tu es vraiment le disciple de ton oncle n'est-ce pas gloussa Jace

Dan babilla en confirmant les mots de son oncle, un peu plus tard Alec rentra au loft avec ses enfants. Il chercha son mari avant de voir un message comme quoi il était parti voir un client et qu'il serait de retour bientôt, il mit les triplés dans les transats avant de d'entendre des bruits d'ailes. Il sourit en voyant Sachiel,

\- Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu salua Alec

\- Beaucoup de travail en ce moment à la cité d'argent, mais comment vas-tu questionna Sachiel

\- Ça va comme tu vois j'ai les mains pleines d'eux sourit Alec

\- Et mon protégé demanda Sachiel

\- Jace va bien, récemment il a lu les lettres que son père a laissé pour lui. Avant ça il avait des doutes sur son héritage, alors il a rencontré son ancêtre Tessa Gray pour avoir des réponses relata Alec

\- Je suis content qu'il est réussi à surmonter sa peur et ses doutes, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu la vie facile avec Valentin déclara Sachiel

\- D'ailleurs comment va-t-il interrogea Alec avec un air sadique

\- Toujours dans la damnation éternelle, il croit que ça fait une éternité qu'il est torturé alors que ça fait juste un an tout pile répondit Sachiel

\- Bien fait pour lui, il a bien mérité son tourment. Le seigneur Raziel aurait dû être un peu plus sévère envers lui soupira Alec

Sachiel sourit devant son soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les enfants. Alec sourit au regard de Sachiel,

\- Jonathan est lui aussi dans la damnation éternelle interrogea Alec

\- Il est au paradis, il n'a rien fait de mal vu que le sang de Lilith coulait dans ses veines répondit Sachiel

\- Je suis heureux pour lui au moins il sera libéré de tous ses soucis en vivant avec ses grands-parents sourit Alec

\- Peut-être père va le faire réincarner loin du monde obscur pour qu'il puisse passer une vie heureuse révéla Sachiel

\- C'est ce qu'il mérite, sa vie n'a pas été facile. Il a été l'une des expériences ratées de Valentin, il a manipulé son propre fils et l'a envoyé à Édom. Le sang noir de Lilith obscurcissait son esprit à tel point qu'il ne savait plus faire la part des choses, rajouter à ça que sa mère l'avait abandonné et l'avait rejeté par rapport à son sang démoniaque. Je ne comprendrai jamais Jocelyn, comment elle a pu abandonner son fils ainsi se demanda Alec en regardant ses enfants avec amour

Sachiel sourit en regardant son protégé, il posa la main sur sa tête en souriant. Alec sourit au geste, l'ange lui frotta légèrement les cheveux.

\- Il faut dire que Jocelyn elle aussi était une victime de Valentin, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de maltraiter ses enfants ainsi déclara Sachiel

\- Elle aurait pu sceller ou faire quelque chose pour Jonathan au lieu de l'abandonner comme ça, Sachiel ne parlons pas d'elle demanda Alec

L'ange hocha la tête et se tourna vers les triplés, il commença à jouer avec eux en faisant tomber des flocons de neige sur eux. Les enfants se mirent à rire en voyant les flocons de neige, Alec observa la scène en souriant. Magnus entra par portail et vit la scène, voir ses enfants rirent sous le regard tendre de son mari,

\- Qui est là questionna Magnus

\- Sachiel, rassure-toi ses flocons de neige ne sont pas dangereux et ne sont pas froid rassura Alec en allant l'embrasser

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Sachiel arrêta de jouer avec les enfants avant se tournant vers le plafond, le noiraud comprit qu'on l'appelait.

\- On t'appelle conclu Alec

\- Oui, il faut que j'y aille. Je pense revenir très bientôt enfin j'espère souhaita Sachiel

L'oméga hocha la tête et regarda l'ange voler au-dessus du plafond, il sourit avant d'observer son mari en train de jouer avec leurs enfants.

\- Comment était la journée à l'institut ? J'espère que vous avez mené la vie dure à votre oncle Jace n'est-ce pas gloussa Magnus

\- Pour une fois ils étaient sages aujourd'hui, Dan a passé tout son temps avec Jace dans la salle des armes il lui a montré les armes de l'institut. Il l'a ensuite emmené dans la salle d'entraînement pour l'entraîner avec le sac de boxe relata Alec

\- Je vais le tuer ce sale blondinet, Dan est encore trop jeune pour faire le Shadowhunter railla Magnus

Les filles quant à elles ont passées leurs journées à défiler pour Izzy et maman dans toutes les tenues qu'elles ont achetées avoua Alec en sortant les tenues affriolantes de ses filles

\- Oh j'adore cette robe souligna Magnus en prenant une robe bleue à pois jaune

Magnus s'extasia sur ce que sa belle-sœur et sa belle-mère avaient achetées pour ses enfants, il gloussa devant une salopette pour son fils. Ils rangeaient les tenues avant de s'occuper des enfants en les mettant sur le tapis d'éveil, Akane babilla en jouant avec son hochet dans les bras d'Alec, Ayane se glissa sur son ventre pour aller vers Magnus qui tapait dans ses bras pour l'aider à venir à lui. Dan regarda la scène avant de reporter son attention sur Président Miaou et Nibi, il essayait d'attraper les queues des chats qui l'empêchaient de les attraper. Magnus jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ancienne horloge avant de sourire,

\- Il est l'heure du repas mes petits anges gloussa Magnus

Ils babillaient encore plus à l'heure du repas, le sorcier invoqua leurs tables à manger avant de les mettre sur les chaises pendant que l'oméga termina de mixer la purée des enfants. Il revint en les voyant s'exciter dessus, il donna l'autre assiette à son mari pour qu'il puisse nourrir les triplés. Les enfants se réjouissaient en mangeant,

\- C'est bon cette purée de pomme de terre avec du jambon n'est-ce pas mes amours roucoula Magnus

\- Maman m'a donnée d'autres recettes pour les purées des enfants déclara Alec

\- Chéri, ôte-moi d'un doute. Ta sœur ne s'approche pas du repas des enfants n'est-ce pas questionna Magnus apeuré

\- Tu rigoles, maman et moi lui avons interdit de s'approcher de la cuisine quand l'un de nous deux va faire la purée des enfants répondit Alec

\- Tu me rassures soupira Magnus soulagé

Ayane tapa des mains devant le soupir soulagé de son père, elle commença à essayer de prendre sa cuillère toute seule dans la main d'Alec.

\- Pas question jeune fille, vous êtes encore trop jeune pour tenir la cuillère gloussa Alec

Elle fit la moue pour faire changer d'avis son père, Magnus ne pouvait résister à la moue lui donna la cuillère. Les triplés s'avaient faire craquer leurs entourages avec leurs moues, seul Alec était plus à terre que tout le monde et ne passait pas sur leurs caprices contrairement à leurs grands-parents. Ils les firent prendre leurs bains dans la baignoire avant de les changer, Dan avait une grenouillère blanche avec des vaches bleu imprimé. Akane avait une grenouillère de papillon et Ayane avait une grenouillère de canard. Alec arqua un sourcil en voyant la grenouillère,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Ils étaient à moitiés prix en plus regarde comme elle est belle dedans se défendit Magnus

Alec balança la tête en laissant la grenouillère vue que son mari mettait la grenouillère de canard sur leur fille cadette comme celle-ci avait le prénom de Jace, ils allaient dans le salon pour profiter d'un moment ensemble.

\- C'est super de faire des enfants mais de les occuper ça t'épuise soupira Magnus de fatigue

\- Tu peux le dire, je comprends pourquoi mes parents ont arrêté de faire des enfants après Max et l'adoption de Jace déduisit Alec

Magnus pouffa avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec posa la tête sur le torse de son Alpha, ils passaient un moment ainsi avait de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour faire une douche coquine. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Alec rentra dans la chambre de Jace qui était en train de jouer avec les filles et Dan.

\- Un problème Alec demanda Jace

Alec ne lui répondit rien et prit la pile de vêtement sale qu'il avait fait, il ressortit et prit les vêtements de sa sœur. Il rentra un peu plus tard après avoir récupéré quelques vêtements de Raphaël, il entra dans la chambre où il y avait son nid et l'organisa. Magnus sortit de son atelier après avoir discuté avec son client, il vit que la porte de la chambre où était le nid de son amant était ouverte. Il entra et vit son oméga en train de réorganiser son nid,

\- Sayang appela Magnus

L'oméga sursauta et se tourna vers lui, il s'assit dans son nid. Il prit la chemise de Raphaël et inspira pour avoir son parfum,

\- Je crois que mon cycle de chaleur va commencer avoua Alec

\- C'est pour ça que tu es en train d'organiser ton nid conclu Magnus

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite, je sens que ça approche déclara Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et était sur le point de parler quand la sonnette d'entrée résonna, il partit ouvrir et tomba sur un client à lui. Alec en profita pour s'allonger sur son lit, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux sur Haniel.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu sourit Alec

\- J'avais beaucoup à faire mais je venais te voir quand tu étais endormit pour te caresser les cheveux sourit Haniel

Alec apprécia la caresse d'Haniel, l'ange sourit en le voyant détendu dans son nid qu'il avait aménagé, elle sourit en remarquant de nouveaux éléments dans son nid, les vêtements de bébés de ses enfants avait rejoint le reste.

\- Ma chaleur est en train d'arriver signala Alec

\- Je le sens, je suis contente que ton cycle de chaleur recommence encore une fois. Peut-être que tu vas donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur aux triplés nargua Haniel

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais avoir d'autres bébés en ce moment avec les triplés, j'ai les mains occupées sourit Alec

\- Peut-être pas maintenant mais un jour je suis sûr que vous aurez envie d'avoir d'autre enfant Magnus et toi sourit Haniel

Le noiraud imagina un autre enfant dans la maison ce qui le fit sourire, il toucha son ventre plat en se souvenant de sa grossesse précédente. Pendant ce temps Simon sortit de la salle de concert, il devait en avoir un avec son groupe, il mit la main sur sa gorge en sentant la soif de sang le prendre violemment. Il haleta en essayant de partir rapidement, il sentit une main se glisser sur son épaule.

\- Simon interpella une voix féminine

Simon se retourna et attaqua la jeune terrestre, il but son sang après avoir plongé ses crocs dans le corps de sa victime. Il ressentit une main le prendre violemment et le forcer à lâcher prise sur sa proie,

\- Simon, tu vas la tuer déclara une voix masculine

Le vampire la lâcha en regarda la jeune fille sur le sol, il fut pris d'effroi en croyant qu'il l'avait tué. Le jeune homme qui l'avait stoppé était en train de réveiller la jeune femme et la mit dans un taxi,

\- Comment va Maureen demanda Simon apeuré

\- Elle va très bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis Jordan Kyle et je suis un membre du Praetor Lupus, je suis là pour te guider un peu expliqua le jeune homme

\- C'est quoi le Lupus je ne sais quoi questionna Simon

\- C'est une organisation de loup-garou qui aide les jeunes créatures obscures nouvellement arrivés dans le monde obscur à s'adapter facilement sans que celui-ci ne soit révélé aux terrestres répondit Jordan

\- Mais je suis adapté à ma vie de vampire, c'est vrai que Raphaël veut me tuer à quatre-vingt dix pour cent la plupart du temps mais il est un bon professeur souligna Simon

\- Pour le moment je vais t'évaluer si tu es apte ou pas à vivre normalement sans mettre en danger la vie des terrestres expliqua Jordan

Simon acquiesça avant d'appeler Isabelle pour l'informer de la situation, plus tard les vampires de l'hôtel grognaient en voyant Jordan dans l'hôtel. Malgré qu'ils aient fait la paix avec la meute de Luke, ils restaient certaines animosités parmi les rangs. Raphaël les rejoint dans le hall, il les croisa les bras d'un air menaçant.

\- Pourrais-je savoir qui tu es demanda Raphaël

\- Je suis Jordan Kyle, membre du Praetor Lupus répondit Jordan

\- Ton chef devait être tombé sur la tête pour t'avoir envoyé surveiller Simon déclara Raphaël

\- Hé s'indigna Simon

Jordan ria et haussa les épaules, le vampire accepta que Jordan surveille Simon. Le loup-garou était sur le point de parler quand il sentit une odeur nauséabonde, il mit la main sur son nez sensible.

\- Bon sang c'est quoi cette odeur grimaça Jordan

\- Dios encore râla Raphaël

Lily éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, les autres se retenaient de rire en connaissant le caractère de Raphaël. Jordan vit dans le dos du vampire un porte bébé dans lequel Dan était, Raphaël soupira et se tourna vers son clan.

\- Les couches et vérifier les filles ordonna Raphaël

Le loup-garou était bouche-bée de voir tout le clan s'affairer autour du bébé, Simon lui expliqua au sujet des enfants de Magnus et d'Alec et de la filiation de Raphaël avec eux. Quelques jours plus tard Raphaël était en train de signer des documents avant de passer la main sur sa nuque, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour trouver une jeune fille sur son lit.

\- Qui es-tu demanda Raphaël

\- Je suis Maureen Brown, je suis devenu la nouvelle chef du clan comme j'ai tuée une certaine Camille Belcourt se présenta la jeune fille

\- C'est impossible tu n'as pas pu la tuer vu que l'enclave l'avait capturé, je pense qu'ils l'ont exécuté avertis Raphaël

\- Elle avait réussi à s'échapper de l'enclave avant de se cacher quelque part à New York expliqua Maureen

\- Je vois, Dios mais sache une chose c'est ma chambre ici alors tu devras dormir ailleurs prévint Raphaël

\- Parce que j'ai l'apparence d'une jeune fille, tu sais on pourrait s'entendre susurra Maureen

\- Les plaisirs de la chair ne m'intéresse pas alors dégage illico presto ordonna Raphaël

La jeune femme sortit dégoûtée d'être rejeté par le chef actuelle, Lily qui avait attendu que Maureen sorte de la pièce entra à son tour dans la chambre de son chef.

\- Tu crois à sa version questionna Lily

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot à cette histoire que Camille est morte sous sa main, elle avait beau être une garce je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réussit à mourir facilement. De plus qu'elle se soit échappée de l'enclave j'ai encore plus de mal à le croire répondit Raphaël

\- Que vas-tu faire dans ce cas interrogea Lily

\- Je vais me renseigner à la source répondit Raphaël

\- Oh tu vas voir ta maman gloussa Lily d'un ton taquin

Le vampire le regarda stoïque, Lily éclata de rire comme elle savait que ce dernier aurait rougi s'il était humain. Le lendemain soir Alec était en train de porter Dan dans les bras et ouvrit la porte sur Raphaël, le mexicain entra à l'intérieur et embrassa « sa mère » et son frère de cœur.

\- Bonsoir Mamà salua Raphaël

\- Mon chéri, allez viens invita Alec

Il entra et suivit Alec à l'intérieur, Magnus sortit de l'atelier et trouva son fils adoptif présent dans son salon.

\- Raphaël salua Magnus

\- Salut Padre sourit Raphaël en l'enlaçant

Le couple déposa leurs enfants dans le parc qui jouait avec leurs jeux sous la surveillance des deux chats, Alec servit un verre de sang à son fils avant de s'installer près de lui.

\- Alors quoi de neuf mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse questionna Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai un problème interrogea Raphaël

\- Raphaël Santiago Lightwood-Bane, je te rappelle que je t'ai donné naissance alors je sais tout de toi alors dis-moi gronda Alec

Raphaël grimaça à l'entente de son nom complet par « sa mère », il soupira discrètement avant de boire une gorgée de sang.

\- Padre, quand est-ce que tu as vu Camille pour la dernière fois questionna Raphaël

\- Peu de temps après notre mariage pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il y a une fille qui est nouvellement vampire et qui est arrivé au clan en disant qu'elle avait tuée Camille, alors je voudrais savoir si l'enclave l'a exécuté ou pas demanda Raphaël

\- Je vois, ne t'en fais pas mon cœur je chercherais ce que l'enclave sait sur le sujet et je te le dirai mais je pense que cette garce est morte déclara Alec d'un ton dur en parlant de Camille

Magnus et Raphaël savaient pour la haine d'Alec envers Camille, le vampire embrassa l'oméga sur la joue. Il but son verre de sang,

\- Bon j'y vais avant que cette fille ne fasse des dégâts au clan déclara Raphaël

\- Pas si vite, jeune homme, à voir ton expression tu es très épuisé alors tu vas passer la journée ici à te reposer avant de repartir à l'hôtel, point final décréta Alec

\- Mais…Padre s'écria Raphaël en se tournant

Magnus lui haussa les épaules amusé par la situation, il soupira avant d'accepter de passer la journée au loft avant de rentrer à l'hôtel Dumort. Magnus fit un lit dans la chambre des triplés pour Raphaël,

\- Comme ça tu pourras dormir avec ta fratrie sourit Magnus

Le vampire roula des yeux et sourit en coin, Alec fit dormir les enfants en les mettant dans un berceau et prit le vampire dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le détendit,

\- Mamà est-ce que tu peux chanter ma berceuse demanda Raphaël

Alec acquiesça de la tête en souriant, le vampire ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. L'oméga fredonna la chanson en caressant les cheveux de son fils aîné,

_\- Lacrimosa dies illa Qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine_ chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse

Le vampire s'endormit sous la berceuse qu'Alec avait inventé spécialement pour lui, les triplés s'étaient endormit à la voix chantante de leur père. Magnus sourit en voyant la scène, il prit une photo de ses enfants avec Alec. Le lendemain Jace et les autres entraient dans le loft,

\- ALEC cria Jace

Alec sortit de la pièce avec une expression furieuse et lui intima de se taire, le blond déglutit et s'excusa du regard en se rappelant des enfants qui dormaient. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les triplés éveillés jouant dans leur parc,

\- Raphaël est en train de dormir alors pas de bruit menaça Alec

Ils hochaient la tête en sachant l'instinct protecteur de l'oméga, son parabataï lui signala la situation concernant une mission. Le noiraud signala la mission à son mari avant de partir, après avoir accompli la mission ils étaient en route pour l'institut. Le chasseur contacta Jia via visioconférence,

\- Bonjour Alec, que me vaut le plaisir interrogea Jia

\- Je voudrais savoir concernant la prisonnière Camille Belcourt, est-ce qu'elle est toujours au Gard questionna Alec

Malheureusement lors de la guerre contre Jonathan, il y a eu une attaque au niveau de la prison de ce fait bon nombre de prisonnier se sont enfuit mais grâce à l'ange la plupart d'entre eux ont été appréhendé rapidement mais d'autre courent toujours. Je t'enverrai une copie des prisonniers en fuite et aussi un rapport sur Camille Belcourt décréta Jia

\- Merci Jia remercia Alec

Plus tard Jia lui envoya la liste des prisonniers qui s'était enfuit, il chercha le prénom de Camille et le trouva sur la liste. Il serra les poings en se cognant le poing contre le bureau, Jace ouvrit la porte du bureau directorial.

\- Un problème demanda Jace

Alec lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait avec Raphaël au clan, Jace grimaça sur le sujet quand Isabelle entra dans la pièce arquant un sourcil sur l'état de son bureau. L'oméga lui expliqua de nouveau ce qui se tramait,

\- Je vois, je vais mettre une urgence par rapport à la situation. Je pense que certains prisonniers se sont retrouvés à New-York, on les ramènera à Idris après leurs captures à part Camille dont je te laisse t'occuper grand-frère sourit Isabelle

\- Je t'en remercie, au fait ils sont où mes enfants questionna Alec

\- Ils sont avec Clary, elle leur fait des dessins avec la peinture répondit Jace

\- Je vais aller préparer leur nourriture et vous deux ramener mes enfants pour leurs repas demanda Alec

Le duo hochait la tête et se dirigeaient vers la chambre, Alec était en train de préparer la purée. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant sa fratrie et Clary recouverte de peinture sur le visage,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- Ils nous envoyaient de la peinture sur le visage quand on voulait les prendre, ils ont marché à travers toute la chambre pour nous éviter avant de se cacher sous le lit relata Isabelle

\- Bande de sale garnement, vous avez gâché les cheveux de votre oncle gronda Jace

Dan regarda son oncle et fit la moue ce qui marchait à tous les coups, Jace pardonnait systématiquement son neveu à la vue de sa moue. Alec roula des yeux au geste manipulateur de son fils,

\- Un vrai mini Magnus déclara Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les chaleurs d'Alec et les doutes de Jace. Bisous glacés. **


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus et voilà la suite**

**Maia 0067: Les bêtises des enfants ça continue dans ce chapitre surtout avec la fratrie XD chapitre chaud bouillant aussi **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi passa le cercueil de Satan qui servait de palet à Alec et marqua un but " OUAIS XD" Satan était vert pâle" Je me sens pas trés bien XD chapitre chaud bouillant**

**Lavigne 126: Allez chapitre chaud bouillant et tu vas aimer le chapitre de demain **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 48**_

Akane marcha à quatre pattes en suivant Magnus vers son atelier, le sorcier était amusé de voir sa fille aînée en train de le suivre partout alors que les deux autres étaient en train de jouer avec leurs jeux. L'asiatique la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle gloussa légèrement. Ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, Ayane était en train de babiller en jouant avec sa peluche alors que Dan fracassait son jouet sur le sol, Alec ressortit de la chambre après avoir pris une douche. Les deux autres s'excitaient à la vue de « leur mère », Alec s'assit par terre et les laissa venir vers lui. Magnus sourit en voyant Ayane mettre sa tête sur le torse de son mari, Dan mit ses mains sur le visage de l'oméga qui riait. Il les prit dans ses bras en les chatouillant, ils éclataient de rire tous les deux. Akane se débattit quelques minutes dans les bras de Magnus pour rejoindre sa fratrie, le sorcier la laissa et l'observa se joindre aux chatouilles avec son mari. Magnus profita de la situation et embrassa son mari sur la joue, ils jouaient avec leurs enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à bailler. Le couple les coucha dans leur berceau en les embrassant chacun sur le front, le noiraud se mit à chanter sa berceuse. Les triplés s'endormirent rapidement avec leur tétine dans la bouche, le couple ressortit sans un bruit et s'installa dans le canapé. L'asiatique claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître deux verres d'alcool pour eux, ils burent en profitant de leurs moments ensemble. Ça fera un mois que Maureen avait prétendu avoir tuée Camille, et qu'elle était la soi-disant chef du clan. Alec et tout le monde étaient en train de vérifier la véracité de ce que disait la jeune femme, Magnus avait tenté d'appeler Camille par les cendres de sa tombe. Mais quelque chose bloquait la connexion, Raphaël avait révélé par la suite qu'il y avait deux possibilités pour que l'appel n'ait pas fonctionné. L'une était que Camille était vraiment morte ce qui les fit douter fortement ou la deuxième raison était que la blonde avait pu trouver un autre sort qui pouvait la maintenir cacher, ils travaillaient sur sa recherche en plus de celle des autres prisonniers qui s'étaient enfuit d'Idris. Entre-temps les enfants avaient à présent huit mois, ils babillaient en faisant énormément la conversation avec tout le monde. Ils marchaient à quatre pattes partout dans le loft, leurs ailes poussaient de plus en plus. Elles étaient encore nues et n'avait pas de duvet, d'après les anges ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir du duvet sur leurs ailes. Les grands-parents à savoir Robert et Maryse étaient complètement gaga devant leurs petits-enfants, la fratrie aussi était dingue d'eux. De retour au présent Alec avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari,

\- Ce soir tu viens te coucher avec moi ou dans ton nid questionna Magnus

\- Je veux dormir avec mon Alpha ce soir répondit Alec en refugiant sa tête dans son cou

Magnus sourit à ça et lui caressa la tête, ils jetaient un coup d'œil vers la chambre des enfants d'où la lueur des flammes de Nibi illuminait la pièce.

\- Même si je n'approuve pas mon père, il a bien fait d'offrir Nekomata sourit Magnus

\- Il est un chat merveilleux sourit Alec

\- Malgré qu'il soit un démon signala Magnus

\- Je m'en fiche car j'aime un démon aussi et qui est très sexy avec ses yeux de chats gloussa Alec

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils en le regardant, il caressa la joue de son amant et effleura les lèvres.

\- Dis-moi qui est ce démon tout de suite, tu m'as déjà trompé plusieurs fois Alexander, tu m'as trompé avec le Docteur Bane, avec ton patron, ton professeur particulier, un sorcier qui t'avait enlevé. Maintenant tu oses me tromper avec un démon s'offusqua Magnus faussement

\- Il faut dire mon mari, que tu me frustre énormément, et toutes ses personnes m'ont donné du plaisir comme jamais argua Alec avec un sourire effronté

\- Oh je vais devoir te punir Alexander susurra Magnus en l'agrippant par la nuque

\- Je n'attends que ça gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient intensément avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, ils firent l'amour passionnément avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Heureusement que les triplés ne se lèvent plus la nuit pour la téter ou la couche sale, parce que je suis éreinté après avoir fait l'amour soupira Magnus épuisé

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos Magnus, je comprends que les enfants sont encore jeunes en même temps c'est un peu tôt mais ça te dirait d'avoir un autre enfant proposa Alec en levant les yeux vers lui

Magnus le regarda avec stupéfaction devant sa proposition d'avoir d'autres enfants, il fit mine de réfléchir en se grattant le menton.

\- L'éternité c'est très long tu sais et je pense que je te ferai beaucoup d'enfant, tellement que l'enclave nous ordonnera d'arrêter de le faire gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Alors tu es d'accord pour faire un autre enfant questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr mon amour mais attendons que les triplés soient un peu plus grands pour un autre, ton ventre de grossesse me manque beaucoup avoua Magnus en caressant son ventre plat

Alec sourit en posant la main sur son ventre, ils sourirent avant de s'endormirent en rêvant d'autres enfants autour d'eux. Le lendemain Alec était en train d'aider Isabelle pour ses rapports concernant l'enclave, il fit craquer sa nuque.

\- Tu veux faire une pause proposa Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira rassura Alec

\- Je te rappelle que tu dois faire le repas des triplés mentionna Isabelle

\- J'ai dit à Jace de les réchauffer pour eux, je les ai préparés en avance et je lui ai dit à quelle température il devait le faire souligna Alec

Isabelle n'insista pas davantage avant de continuer le travail avec son frère, un quart d'heure plus tard un coup à la porte se fit entendre, Isabelle donna la permission et Jace entra avec le t-shirt plein de purée et un peu dans ses cheveux. Le duo le regardait éberluer, Alec cligna des yeux.

\- Jace que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es recouvert de purée questionna Alec

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que les triplés étaient des garnements quand on les nourrit, les trois se sont alliés pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs relata Jace

\- Tu as donné la cuillère de purée aux triplés demanda Alec

\- Oui, je croyais bien faire grommela Jace

\- Je le savais, il ne faut pas donner de cuillère aux triplés car ils ne savent pas encore s'en servir correctement expliqua Alec

\- J'essayais de les reprendre figure-toi mais…stoppa Jace mal à l'aise

\- Ils t'ont fait le coup de la moue compris Isabelle en éclatant de rire

\- C'est dur de leur résister soupira Jace

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont maintenant interrogea Isabelle

\- Ils sont en train de prendre un bain avec Clary avant d'aller faire la sieste signala Jace

Alec se leva pour aller voir ses enfants, Jace le suivit derrière. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Jace pour voir Clary trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle tentait de mettre une couche sur Ayane qui battait des jambes. Dan pleurait sur le lit en voulant la rousse et Akane était en train de babiller en mâchouillant la stèle de Jace dans sa bouche, le blond se précipita sur la stèle pour la retirer de ses mains. Mais elle éclata en sanglots en voulant reprendre la stèle,

\- Hé attends quand tu auras dix ans pour l'avoir déclara Jace

Akane geignit en pleurant avant de mettre un doigt dans sa bouche, elle fit la moue en regardant son oncle.

\- Non tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci refusa Jace en secouant la tête

Elle poussa le bouchon encore plus loin en faisant trembler ses lèvres tout en remplissant ses yeux de larmes, Jace tiqua avant de craquer et donner sa stèle à sa nièce qui se mit à mâchouiller la stèle.

\- Le célèbre Jace Herondale qui est sans peur et sans reproches est vaincu par un bébé de huit mois ria Isabelle

\- Eh essaye de résister à ses yeux de biche et tu m'en diras des nouvelles se renfrogna Jace

Alec termina de changer la couche d'Ayane avant de les gronder chacun pour leurs bêtises envers Jace et Clary, Dan pleurait toujours pour être dans les bras de sa tante. Il tendit les bras vers Clary, elle le prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit arrêter de pleurer. Le petit garçon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse et joua avec ses cheveux, Alec sourit en voyant que son fils avait eu un béguin pour Clary. Jace bomba le torse,

\- C'est vraiment mon disciple se vanta Jace

\- Je pense que ton disciple dont tu es si fier est en train de te piquer ta copine nargua Isabelle en croisant les bras

\- Mais non, regarde indiqua Jace en se penchant vers Clary pour l'embrasser

Dan observa les deux s'embrassaient ce qui le fit grogner, il serra le cou de Clary qui se mit à rire. Jace lança un regard narquois à sa sœur alors qu'Alec roula des yeux,

\- Jace, Dan à grogner parce qu'il déteste qu'on s'embrasse devant lui prévint Alec

\- Oh il déteste les bisous demanda Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Je pense plus qu'il préfère qu'on lui fasse des bisous déclara Alec

Clary roucoula avec Dan avant que le petit garçon ne se mette à bailler, il posa la tête sur son épaule et somnola. Ayane bailla aussi avant de dormir dans les bras d'Alec, Akane était déjà endormit en tétant sa tétine.

\- Eh bien ils sont plus mignons quand ils ne sont pas des sales petits garnements déclara Jace

Les autres riaient à ça, plus tard Alec rentra chez lui avec les triplés dans ses bras. Magnus les accueillit en les embrassant,

\- Comment était la journée demanda Magnus

\- Ça été à part que ses petits coquins ont fait des bêtises, ils ont lancé de la purée sur Jace et arroser copieusement Clary et Dan ne voulait pas lâcher Clary durant sa sieste. Akane a mâchouillée la stèle de Jace relata Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses enfants

\- Eh bien, eh bien vous avez été méchants avec votre tante Clary, par contre pour votre oncle Jace continuez comme ça mes chéris ricana Magnus

\- Magnus gronda faussement Alec

Le sorcier l'embrassa ce qui fit grogner Dan, le couple sourit avant de les pendre pour les mettre sur leurs tapis de jeux. Ayane était en train de mâchouiller son anneau dentaire, Akane était en train de jouer en riant avec ses jeux et Dan essayait d'attraper la queue de Nibi qui jouait avec lui. Il rigola en tapant des mains, au bout d'un moment Akane se délaissa de ses jouets et se mit à marcher à quatre pattes vers l'atelier de son père. Magnus était en train de composer une potion pour l'un de ses clients, il rajouta un ingrédient avant de sentir quelque chose l'agripper au niveau de sa cheville. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas avant de sourire pour voir sa fille aînée lui sourire avec ses doigts dans la bouche, il se pencha et la prit avec lui.

\- Tu es venu assister papa ma petite puce n'est-ce pas gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête

Akane babilla dans son langage, Magnus sourit et continua d'une main la composition de la potion. Le sorcier prit une cuillère en bois et lui donna pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec la cuillère, elle donna des coups sur le bureau. Alec entra dans le salon pour voir les deux autres qui jouaient toujours sur le tapis,

\- Magnus, Akane est avec toi questionna Alec

\- Oui, elle est en train de m'aider à préparer la potion déclara Magnus

Le noiraud soupira de soulagement et se mit à par terre pour jouer avec ses autres enfants, il eut une idée et ouvrit ses ailes ce qui les fascinaient. Magnus ressortit de son atelier avec sa fille dans ses bras, il sourit en voyant son mari en train de bercer les deux autres dans ses ailes. Ils s'occupaient de leurs enfants avant de les coucher dans leur chambre, Alec les embrassa chacun d'un baiser.

_\- À__ la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. __À__ la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. __À__ la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui __as__ le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse

Les triplés s'endormirent sous la berceuse de leur père, ce dernier rejoignit son mari dans le salon. Magnus était en train de regarder la ville par son balcon, il sentit des bras l'enlaçaient. Il posa la main sur son bras,

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Alec

\- J'étais en train de pensés à certaines choses répondit Magnus

\- À quoi donc demanda Alec en lui massant le bras

\- Varié, sur toi, les enfants, ma vie d'avant, ma vie actuelle. Je me dis que ma vie a vraiment changé le jour où j'ai croisé tes yeux bleus, je me suis dit bon sang je suis foutu sourit Magnus

\- Alors on est deux, moi aussi je me suis dit je suis foutu gloussa Alec

Ils rigolaient ensemble avant de s'embrasser langoureusement, ils mangèrent leurs repas en appréciant leur moment à deux avant de terminer la soirée dans leur chambre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla le corps brûlant, ses os étaient en train de se liquéfier et son lubrifiant s'écoulait en masse entre ses jambes. Il haleta en serrant les draps sous lui, Magnus à côté de lui ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'odeur de son amant en chaleur. Il grogna de plaisir et sentit son côté Alpha essayer de prendre le dessus. Il eut la lucidité d'embrasser son oméga en chaleur,

\- Je m'occupe des enfants avant de m'occuper personnellement de toi déclara Magnus

\- Alpha souffla Alec sous la douleur de ses chaleurs

Magnus appela Jace avant de claquer des doigts pour préparer les sacs de ses enfants, il les mit dans la poussette. La porte s'ouvrit sur toute la fratrie, Isabelle prit la poussette.

\- Prenez soin de nos enfants tous les quatre déclara Magnus

\- Et toi de notre frère gloussa Isabelle

Le sorcier hocha la tête et fit un portail pour eux, ils emportaient les enfants avec eux. Il envoya un message de feu à Catarina pour qu'elle s'occupe des clients à sa place, elle répondit positivement. Il se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans sa chambre pour trouver une vision très érotique, Alec était en train de se masturber tout en se doigtant. Le noiraud avait pris l'oreiller de Magnus pour avoir son odeur ce qui le faisait gémir de plaisir, l'Alpha grogna de possessivité et entra dans la chambre. L'oméga qui avait les yeux fermés les ouvrit et vit son Alpha, l'immortel le prit par les pieds et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser de manière possessive. Alec gémissait sous le baiser, il ouvrit les jambes pour accueillir son amant entre elles. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le marqua plusieurs fois des suçons, il les descendit ensuite vers ses tétons et les mordilla ce qui le fit presque jouir. Il lécha les morceaux de chair pour les faire durcir, il ne s'attarda pas sur les tétons et descendit vers le ventre plat de son mari et fit plusieurs suçons. L'immortel se releva et lui écarta les jambes pour se glisser à l'intérieur, il prit son érection en bouche et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du gland d'Alec. L'oméga cria de plaisir en serrant les oreillers, il bougea ses hanches pour avoir plus de frictions. Il se fit retourner sur le dos par son amant qui embrassa son dos et écarta ses globes de chairs. Magnus passa sa langue sur l'intimité pour s'abreuver de son nectar, il grogna de plaisir et inséra sa langue pour avoir plus de miel. Alec libéra davantage de lubrifiant ce qui le fit gronder encore plus de plaisir, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant et les fit coulisser. Après un moment de préparation pour Alec il le pénétra en tenant ses hanches, l'oméga agrippa les oreillers en étouffants ses cris de plaisir. Magnus le retourna sur le dos et l'embrassa en le pénétrant de nouveau plus profondément il cogna contre la paroi utérine de son mari, il l'attira vers lui pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux ce qui le fit se rapprocher encore de la paroi. Alec tint son mari par un bras et rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir,

\- Alpha…des…graines…en moi…veux…tes…bébés…tes…bébés…veux…tes…graines supplia Alec sous le plaisir

Magnus accéléra ses coups de reins en lui avant de serrer les dents en sentant son nœud grossir dans l'anus de son mari, Alec se mit à crier de jouissance en répandant son sperme sur leurs deux ventres et en libérant encore plus de lubrifiant. Le sorcier gronda de plaisir en se déversant à son tour, il laissa éclater son nœud avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent tous les deux sur le lit. Alec eut un second orgasme en sentant le sperme de son mari se répandre dans son utérus, il se mit à trembler, encore dans les affres du plaisir. Ils attendirent un moment pour se reposer, Magnus s'endormit après s'être retirer de son oméga. L'oméga se réveilla sous la fièvre intense de ses chaleurs, il se dirigea vers son amant qui était encore endormit. Il se plaça au-dessus de l'érection qui était de nouveau dressé à cause de son odeur, il se fit pénétrer en gémissant de plaisir en se sentant remplit de nouveau. Il rebondit dessus, Magnus se réveilla sous le plaisir et vit Alec la tête rejetée en train de bouger sur son érection.

\- Putain Alexander grogna Magnus en rejetant la tête

\- Oui…Alpha…tes…bébés gémis Alec

Alec bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite avant de se cambrer pour se déverser sur le ventre de son mari, ce dernier continua avant de se redresser et le mordit à l'épaule, le chasseur cria de plaisir et de douleur. Il gronda en faisant éclater son nœud dans l'intimité d'Alec, celui-ci jouit une seconde fois en sentant le sperme de son mari se répandre en lui. L'oméga s'effondra sur lui épuiser, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Une douche pour nous deux proposa Magnus

Le noiraud répondit par des gémissements, l'asiatique le porta et l'emmena dans la salle de bains. Ils prirent une douche ensemble, Alec se plaqua contre la paroi de la douche en montrant son cul à son amant.

\- S'il te plaît Alpha supplia Alec en tortillant ses fesses

Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou et le pénétra de nouveau ce qui le remplit de satisfaction, il bougea ses hanches avant de le retourner pour qu'il soit face à lui. Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser bâclé, le noiraud se soutint d'un bras sur le mur et de l'autre encercla le cou de son Alpha. Ce dernier accéléra ses coups avant de toucher la paroi utérine de son amant, l'oméga eut les yeux révulsés avant de jouir. Magnus le plaqua contre le mur et se servit du corps de son amant avant de serrer les dents en sentant son nœud grossir en Alec, il se déversa dans un cri rauque. Alec cria de jouissance aussi en se déversant une seconde fois en sentant la charge de son amant en train de le remplir contre sa paroi utérine, ils restaient dans la douche comme ça en profitant du moment. Ils prirent leur douche avant de ressortir, Alec fit une sieste pour se reposer avant d'avoir sa fièvre de la chaleur. Il se mit en quête de son Alpha pour qu'il l'honore de nouveau, ils firent l'amour encore une fois. Pendant ce temps Jace et les autres gardaient les enfants, Dan voulait rester avec Clary et les filles ne voulaient pas s'endormir sans leur frère jumeau. Le couple dû dormir avec les triplés entre eux, Jace caressa la joue de Dan qui tétait sa tétine. Il sourit en le regardant dormir,

\- Toi aussi tu penses à avoir des enfants questionna Clary

\- Peut-être qui sait, mais je ne sais pas franchement Clary, et toi penses-tu avoir des enfants avec moi proposa Jace avec le sourire

Clary sourit en rougissant, elle caressa les cheveux d'Akane.

\- Cela à toujours été un rêve de me marier et d'avoir mes propres enfants, je rêvais que mon prince charmant serait le plus beau du monde et qu'il viendrait sur un cheval blanc dans son armure étincelante raconta Clary

\- Même si ma famille est considérée comme une vieille ancienne famille royale, on va dire que je suis né prince nargua Jace

La rousse riait légèrement avant de se pencher pour embrasser son petit ami, Dan se réveilla au même moment et se mit à grogner avant de se mettre à geindre. Le blondinet se mit à tapoter sur son ventre,

_\- À__ la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. __À__ la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. __À__ la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui __as__ le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Jace d'une voix douce

Clary le regarda d'un regard émerveillé et plein d'amour, Dan se rendormit rapidement dans les bras de son oncle.

\- Tu feras un bon père Jace révéla Clary

\- Ce qui me fait peur c'est de reproduire les erreurs que Valentin m'a fait subir. Je ne veux pas être comme lui avoua Jace sincèrement

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne seras jamais comme lui, il n'avait pas le droit de te frapper et te maltraiter ainsi. De plus tu n'étais pas son fils, il se servait de toi car tu étais son expérience. Tu étais juste un cobaye rassura Clary

\- Mais parfois il se comportait comme un père envers moi, en faisant une casserole de mon plat préféré lors de mon anniversaire révéla Jace en se rappelant douloureusement des souvenirs heureux avec Valentin

Jace baissa la tête perdue sous les souvenirs « heureux » qu'il avait eu avec Valentin sous les traits de Mickaël Wayland, une main lui leva la tête, il vit que des yeux verts plein d'amours le regardait.

\- Tu es un bon oncle envers tes nièces et ton neveu, malgré ses souvenirs que tu as de Valentin. Il sera toujours ancré en toi mais tu ne seras jamais comme lui, nos enfants auront de la chance de t'avoir pour père souri Clary

Le blond prit la main de la rousse et l'embrassa sur les doigts pour l'embrasser de nouveau, Ayane se mit à éternuer assez fort lui faisant cracher sa tétine ce qui la fit pleurer de nouveau. Clary la prit dans ses bas en la consolant, elle lança un regard souriant à son copain.

_\- Oublie ton chagrin. Surtout ne crains rien. Je prends en main ton destin. Lorsque le danger te menacera. Je serais là avec toi. Tu es si __forte__ et si fragile. Viens dans mes bras je te ferai une île. Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas. Ne pleure pas. Je suis là car tu vis dans mon cœur. Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur. Dès maintenant jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Tu vis dans mon cœur qu'importent leurs discours. Tu vivras dans mon cœur, toujours, toujours _chanta Clary à son tour

Jace sourit en écoutant la berceuse de sa petite amie, Ayane s'endormit de nouveau en lâchant un pet ce qui les fit grimacer.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Camille et la magie des triplés. Bisous glacés. **


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Demain sera encore chaud bouillant pour notre petit couple préféré **

**Guest: Je prends note de ton vote **

**Alec Barton: "Satan devenait de plus en plus verte dans le cercueil tellement qu'il faisait la palet" OUAIS BUT ça va papounet" les filles ricanaient diaboliquement" demain chapitre très calienté **

**Lvaigne 126: Ce n'est pas grave, de tout façons tu vas le découvrir lundi la nouvelle histoire XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 49**_

Ayane rigola en marchant dans tout l'institut avec son frère et sa sœur à moitié nue, ils n'avaient que leurs couches sur eux. Tous les chasseurs de l'institut souriaient en voyant les trois marcher rapidement à moitié nu poursuivie par Jace et Max avec des vêtements à eux, les deux frères étaient chargés de les surveiller. Alec ayant appris que son parabataï et son petit frère étaient en train de poursuivre ses enfants à travers l'institut pour leurs mettre leurs vêtements, se leva du bureau d'où il vérifiait les mails pour sa sœur le temps qu'elle vérifie certaines choses à la sécurité. Les triplés rigolaient avant de se faire stopper par leur père qui les regardait mécontent de la situation, ils mirent leurs mains dans leurs bouches en sachant qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Alec les gronda doucement avant de prendre Ayane dans ses bras et laissa ses frères prendre ses deux autres enfants, ils les ramenèrent dans le bureau pour les changer avant de les mettre dans leur sauteuse. Les sauteuses étaient leurs punitions, Dan et ses sœurs commencèrent à geindre en mâchouillant leurs mains. Le noiraud les regarda sévèrement les mains sur les hanches en les grondant encore une fois, les triplés se tournaient vers leurs oncles en commençant à faire la moue. Jace et Max tentaient de résister à leurs moues, l'oméga les fit stopper en les envoyant dehors. Isabelle ayant fait le tour de la sécurité de l'institut revint dans le bureau et vit ses nièces et son neveu dans les sauteuses signe qu'ils étaient punis, elle regarda son frère qui faisait la sourde oreille aux plaintes de ses enfants. Ça fera un mois qu'Alec avait eu ses chaleurs, Magnus et lui avaient fait l'amour pendant deux semaines. Après avoir traversé la chaleur, le sorcier avait laissé son mari se reposer pendant deux jours pour rattraper ce qu'il avait perdu lors de la chaleur. Plus tard ils étaient allés chercher leurs enfants qui leurs avaient énormément manqués, d'après la fratrie les triplés avaient réclamé leurs parents presque toute la deuxième semaine. Maryse qui était présente avait expliqué que c'était l'angoisse de la séparation avec leurs parents, le soir même le couple avait laissé leurs enfants se coucher entre eux pour leur faire ressentir leurs amours et leurs tendresses envers eux. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche des indices sur Camille, Raphaël avait demandé à l'un des membres de son clan d'enquêter discrètement. Maureen quant à elle ne prenait pas au sérieux la gestion du clan en les laissant faire n'importe quoi, elle ne voulait pas se nourrir avec des poches de sangs mais sur des terrestres. Lily était furieuse elle aussi sur les manières de Maureen qui agissait comme une enfant gâtée en réclamant Simon sans cesse, le vampire diurne lui avait fait comprendre dès le premier jour qu'il n'était pas disponible pour elle comme il sortait avec Isabelle. De retour au présent Isabelle embrassa les triplés qui firent la moue envers leur tante,

\- N'espérez pas vous servir de votre tante pour vous faire sortir de là, vous êtes punis tous les trois pour avoir été méchants avec vos oncles gronda Alec doucement

Ils gémissaient de tristesse ne voulant plus rester dans la sauteuse, sa sœur s'assit à son bureau en souriant malgré son cœur lourd en voyant la tristesse de ses nièces et son neveu.

\- Alec, s'il te plaît demanda Isabelle

\- Il n'est pas question de passer sur leur caprices Izzy, ils méritent tous les trois une punition pour apprendre qu'il ne faut pas embêter leurs oncles expliqua Alec

\- Mais ils sont tellement tristes tenta de le convaincre Isabelle

\- Non c'est non, pas la peine de me convaincre refusa Alec

La porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse et Robert, ils déposaient les dossiers sur le bureau de leur fille avant de roucouler avec les triplés. Le patriarche était sur le point de délivrer sa petite-fille,

\- Papa non ! Ils sont punis. Ils ont fait courir Max et Jace dans tout l'institut étant en couche seulement déclara Alec

\- Oh Alec, je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas un cadeau aussi quand tu étais petit rappela Maryse

\- Oui je sais mais ils auront de gros problèmes plus tard si on passe sur leurs caprices expliqua Alec

\- Et tu es devenu une personne extraordinaire alors laisse un peu signala Maryse en prenant son petit-fils dans ses bras

Alec dû se plier à sa mère sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter au sujet des enfants, Maryse et Robert étaient les défenseurs farouches des triplés quand il faisait des bêtises.

\- D'ailleurs où sont tes frères questionna Maryse

\- Ils sont en train de s'entraîner répondit Alec

\- Je vais y faire un tour pour les observer, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? Comment pourrais-tu casser la gueule aux garçons sans que papy n'intervienne tu pourras casser la gueule aux vilains garçons qui voudront te faire du mal gloussa Robert en faisant un bisou esquimau à sa petite-fille

Le patriarche porta ses petites-filles dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement, Alec roula des yeux en voyant l'attitude de papy poule de son père.

\- Mes enfants au lieu d'apprendre la discipline seront les enfants les plus gâtés du monde obscur déclara Alec

\- Voyons Alec, ce sont des bouts de choux adorables gloussa Maryse en embrassant Dan dans le cou

Dan riait aux éclats sous les baisers de sa grand-mère, il tapait des mains avant de faire un baiser baveux à sa grand-mère sur la joue ce qui la fit fondre.

\- Eh bien allons rejoindre tes sœurs dans la salle d'entraînement pour empêcher ton grand-père de leur apprendre comment casser la gueule à tous les garçons déclara Maryse

\- On vient avec toi signala Isabelle

Ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Robert par terre avec les filles qui étaient en train de regarder avec émerveillement leurs oncles en train de se battre devant elles, Maryse posa par terre Dan qui se débattit pour rejoindre ses sœurs. Il rejoignit son grand-père avec ses sœurs, il observa avec fascination le combat entre Max et Jace. Il commença à babiller en les regardant, Jace mit Max par terre en le renversant par-dessus son épaule, le plus jeune de la fratrie grimaça de douleur en touchant son épaule.

\- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal questionna Jace en lui tendant la main

\- Ça ira avec un Irazte rassura Max

Dan cria contre eux en marchant vers eux, Jace s'accroupi pour prendre son neveu dans ses bras.

\- Quoi toi aussi tu veux te mesurer à moi ? Alors viens que ton oncle Jace t'apprenne quelques petits trucs se vanta Jace

Les filles babillaient en fronçant les sourcils, elles marchaient à quatre pattes vers Jace qui s'assit par terre. Robert se leva et sorti de la salle pour revenir avec un punching-ball pour bébé, il le mit par terre et prit ses petits-enfants pour leurs faire frapper dessus. Les triplés s'amusaient comme des petits fous en frappant le punching-ball, Alec sourit en regardant. Robert et Jace leur montraient certains gestes de combat Shadowhunter,

\- Je sens que Magnus va encore crier sur le fait que les enfants sont en train d'apprendre à se battre gloussa Alec

\- Je sais qu'il sera content de ça sourit Maryse

Alec roula des yeux et laissa ses enfants s'amuser avec son père et son parabataï, il retourna au bureau avec Isabelle. Elle lui montra les rapports de la sécurité de l'institut,

\- Il faut que Magnus vienne refaire les protections de l'institut déclara Isabelle

\- Tu pourrais avoir un autre sorcier sur le coup proposa Alec

\- Je veux Magnus, parce qu'il est bien plus puissant et en plus il est mon beau-frère déclara Isabelle

\- D'accord, je lui en parlerai mais prépare au moins un paiement pour lui avertis Alec

Isabelle hocha la tête et fit part à son frère de certains changements pour l'institut, après avoir travaillé le noiraud rentra chez lui en vol avec ses enfants. Il atterrit devant l'immeuble avant d'y pénétrer, Magnus vint les accueillir et les embrassa.

\- Comment c'était la journée mes amours questionna Magnus

\- Tes enfants n'ont pas été trop sages, ils ont fait courir leurs oncles dans tout l'institut en couche-culotte. Ils se sont fait punir après que j'ai les ait mis dans les sauteuses mais mes parents ont passé sur leurs caprices relata Alec

\- Ah mes petits démons, il faut arrêter d'embêter votre oncle Max par contre votre oncle Jace menez-lui la vie dure gloussa Magnus qui était accroupit auprès de ses enfants

\- Magnus gronda Alec légèrement

Le sorcier l'embrassa légèrement ce qui le fit soupirer, ils déposaient leurs enfants dans leurs parcs avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Alec était en train de préparer les repas des enfants quand il entendit des bruits d'ailes, il tourna la tête pour voir Azraël.

\- Salut Allie salua Azraël

\- Salut Ray-Ray, comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Toujours moroses avec ses âmes moroses, il n'y a aucunes âmes qui soient un peu joyeuses soupira Azraël

\- La mort n'est pas quelque chose de joyeux signala Alec

\- Je le sais mais bon, alors comment vont les bouts de choux questionna Azraël

\- Ils sont dans le salon avertis Alec

Azraël marcha dans le salon et vit les triplés en train de jouer avec leurs jeux, elle sourit en jouant un peu avec eux.

\- Tout va bien à la cité d'argent demanda Alec

\- Ouais, peu aller. Les autres ont encore caché la lyre de Castiel sur terre répondit Azraël

\- Encore interrogea Alec

\- Encore répondit Azraël

\- Il a fait quoi pour ça interrogea Alec

\- Eh bien, comme d'habitude il chante à nous en casser les oreilles grimaça Azraël

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Azraël caressa les cheveux d'Akane quand elle se rappela de quelque chose qu'elle avait failli oublier, se leva et prit un regard sérieux.

\- Au fait Allie, j'ai des âmes assez régulièrement c'est causé par des vampires révéla Azraël

\- Tu pourrais me dire concernant ces vampires car je sais que ces vampires ne font partis du clan de mon fils, d'ailleurs nous sommes en train d'enquêter là-dessus expliqua Alec

\- Je ne peux pas te dire qui ils sont car je ne sais pas qui c'est répondit Azraël

\- Je comprends mais je commence à en avoir une petite idée pensa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille, c'est fou le nombre de personne qui décèdent râla Azraël en soupirant

\- À plus dans le bus Ray-Ray salua Alec

\- À plus dans le bus Allie sourit Azraël

Elle s'envola pour aller vers le ciel, le noiraud était en train de terminer le repas de ses enfants en même temps il réfléchissait à l'identité des vampires qui attaquaient les terrestres. Pendant ce temps Maureen se dirigeait vers un vieux métro abandonné, elle avait emmené une jeune femme avec elle qui était en train de pleurer de terreur. Une ombre se faufila rapidement et mordit la jeune terrestre qui mourut, une blonde regarda Maureen qui s'inclina devant elle.

\- Dame Camille salua Maureen

\- Comment ça se passe ton infiltration questionna Camille

\- Tout va bien, le problème est que Raphaël ne me fait pas confiance et je pense qu'il s'est adressé au mari de votre ex-petit ami répondit Maureen

\- Je vois, ça tombe bien ainsi je vais lui faire payer et faire ramper Magnus à mes pieds pour ne pas avoir daigné avoir de la gratitude envers moi déclara Camille en croisant les bras

Les deux blondes mirent leur plan au point ensemble, Maureen s'en alla discrètement sans faire de bruit. Une ombre se décolla de la pénombre, Lily croisa les bras avant de retourner vers l'hôtel Dumort. Elle était dans la chambre en train de se changer, Raphaël entra dans sa chambre et la vit en train d'essayer de remonter sa robe courte.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à remonter ma robe demanda Lily

\- D'accord accepta Raphaël simplement

Le vampire lui remonta la fermeture de sa robe, Lily sourit charmeuse sous le regard ennuyer de Raphaël.

\- Tu sais que tu devrais sourire un peu pensa Lily

\- Mon sourire n'a rien à faire là, tu es partit chercher ce que je t'ai demandé questionna Raphaël

Lily était sur le point de répondre au sujet de la filature de Maureen quand elle repéra la jeune fille en train de les espionner, elle noua ses bras autour de son chef qui avait les bras croisés.

\- Tu parles du cadeau de ta fratrie, ouais j'ai trouvé le cadeau. Il est vraiment là comme tu as pu penser dans ce magasin, malheureusement il a fallu que je rentre vue que le soleil était presque levé d'ailleurs j'ai dû prendre le métro rapidement pour arriver expliqua Lily en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'ombre de Maureen

Le chef fronça les sourcils devant l'explication de sa seconde et vit ses yeux se concentrer ailleurs ce qui le fit comprendre que quelqu'un était en train de les espionner, Raphaël sourit à l'ingéniosité de la jeune femme.

\- Il faudra penser à le prendre comme c'est l'anniversaire des triplés, je veux que tout soit parfait pour mes parents, déclara Raphaël

\- Alec ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu parles du cadeau entre-temps proposa Lily

\- Je le ferai accepta Raphaël

Maureen s'en alla et les laissa partir, Lily put expliquer à voix basses qu'elle avait bien vu Camille en vie et en train de complotée un plan avec Maureen. Le chef de clan envoya un message de feu à ses parents de cœur avec des mots parabolique pour ne pas être découvert, Alec le signala à Isabelle qui en informa l'enclave. Ils montaient un coup pour attirer Camille et Maureen en même temps, ils étaient dans le loft en train de discuter.

\- Je propose de faire croire qu'Alec a quitté Magnus avec les enfants pour partir définitivement à Idris proposa Clary

\- Le souci c'est qu'elle se doutera de ça vu que les omégas restent toujours avec leurs Alphas d'après les livres que j'ai lu conclu Jace

Isabelle claqua des doigts ayant une idée pour leurs plans,

\- On pourrait dire qu'Alec s'est fait attaquer et qu'il est dans le coma pour une durée indéterminé, il s'est fait attaquer par un vampire du clan. De ce fait Magnus sera furieux contre Raphaël pour ne pas avoir résolu le problème avant, ainsi elle va intervenir décrit Isabelle

\- C'est une belle idée que tu proposes Izzy déclara Jace

\- Il n'est pas question que vous alliez mettre mon fils en danger refusa Alec en prenant Raphaël dans ses bras

\- Alec, c'est juste pour faire semblant souligna Isabelle

L'oméga refusa qu'on mette son fils dans le plan, Raphaël leva les yeux étant dans les bras de « sa mère ».

\- Maman, c'est une simulation et puis je ne vais pas mettre ma vie en danger tenta de le convaincre Raphaël

\- Bon très bien, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne m'en remettrais pas souligna Alec en lui caressant la joue

Le vampire prit la main de « sa mère » et l'embrassa sur le dessus, ils mirent le plan en place. Ils choisirent un vampire fidèle à eux pour jouer le rôle du méchant vampire, Alec fit semblant de se rendre à l'hôtel pour voir son fils. Maureen sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le hall avant de se cacher, elle observa le vampire en train de boire le sang d'Alec. Raphaël arriva en grommelant et le repoussa vivement,

\- Comment oses-tu toucher à ma mère gronda Raphaël ses crocs dehors

\- Je ne savais pas que ce Nephilims était votre mère se défendit le vampire

Raphaël claqua des doigts pour l'emmener au sous-sol, Lily avec des groupes au courant du plan arrivèrent rapidement et l'emmenèrent. Le chef vampire prit la main d'Alec et la serra,

\- Oh Dios se lamenta Raphaël

Le chef avait vu Maureen en train d'observer la scène, il appela Magnus qui débarqua rapidement dans l'hôtel. Elle sourit de joie en voyant le sorcier en train de pleurer sur le corps de son mari, elle filma la scène avant et la dispute entre les deux. Maureen s'en alla sans savoir qu'ils savaient qu'elle était partit, Alec ouvrit les yeux en se relevant.

\- Je savais que nos jeux de rôles auraient servi à quelque chose gloussa Magnus

\- Dios pitié je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous fabriquez entre vous deux, beurk grimaça Raphaël de dégoût

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien maintenant allons cueillir ses deux salopes décréta Raphaël

\- Langage gronda Alec en regardant son fils

Le chef du clan roula des yeux et s'excusa à demi-mots, Magnus était amusé par la situation. Comme ils s'y attendaient Maureen alla tout rapporter à Camille, la blonde se réjouit de la nouvelle.

\- Maintenant que Raphaël n'est plus dans mes pattes, je pourrai consoler ce pauvre Magnus et lui faire payer en le faisant ramper à mes pieds comme autrefois déclara Camille

Lily observa la scène de loin et raconta la situation à Raphaël, le vampire fut heureux qu'elles soient tombées dans son plan. Plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus était en train de faire ses potions dans son atelier quand il sentit une perturbation dans sa barrière magique, il claqua des doigts pour laisser la porter ouverte. Il se rendit dans son salon pour trouver Camille assise dans son canapé,

\- Toi ici, que viens-tu faire là demanda Magnus

\- Voyons mon amour, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles minauda Camille en jouant avec le doudou de Dan

\- Je te défends de jouer avec ce doudou gronda Magnus en lui arrachant des mains

Camille sourit en le regardant, elle croisa ses jambes pour montrer et attirer l'œil du sorcier sur elles.

\- Alors tu vas devenir veuf avec trois mioches sous les bras ricana Camille

\- Comment tu sais ça interrogea Magnus en connaissant la vérité

\- J'ai mes sources mon amour sourit Camille en le regardant

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser auprès de mes enfants ainsi. Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude menaça Magnus froidement

La blonde se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser le visage, elle fit la moue faussement triste ce qui irrita Magnus.

\- Peut-être pas maintenant ou demain mais tôt ou tard, tu auras besoin d'une mère pour tes enfants, je serai très disposée à l'être. Ses enfants qui sont mi-sorcier et mi-ange gloussa Camille

Magnus repoussa sa main violemment, Camille marcha autour de lui avant d'aller se servir un verre d'alcool.

\- Maintenant dégage de chez moi tout de suite décréta Magnus

\- Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Nous avons du temps contrairement à ton petit mari, tu lui as peut-être donné l'immortalité mais le destin le rattrape déjà. Un mortel restera un mortel sourit Camille

Le sorcier se retenait de lui envoyer sa magie en pleine face, elle but son verre avant de s'avancer vers lui et effleura ses lèvres.

\- Je connais un moyen pour sauver ton petit mari proposa Camille

\- Comment si j'allais de te demander de m'aider à réveiller mon mari rétorqua Magnus

\- Alors ton mari mourra et ce ne sera pas de ma faute, tes enfants vont grandir sans père sourit Camille perfidement

\- Quel est ce moyen questionna Magnus en faisant semblant de s'y intéresser

\- À une seule condition déclara Camille

\- Avec toi il y a toujours une condition critiqua Magnus

\- Dès que ton cher mari se réveillera, tu le quitteras pour moi et tu peux voir tes enfants. Nous avons tant de choses à rattraper tous les deux déclara Camille en touchant son biceps

\- Laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir ensuite je viendrai décréta Magnus

\- Rejoins-moi dans le métro abandonné si tu le souhaite sourit Camille en déposant le verre

Elle s'en alla laissant le sorcier seul, Magnus prit le verre que Camille avait pris et le brisa avant de claquer des doigts pour jeter les morceaux loin de lui. Alec sortit de la chambre ayant tout entendu, il vint près de son amant et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser pour elle, tu es l'amour de ma vie et la lumière de mon existence confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime Mags sourit Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, un message de feu vint voler vers eux. Alec l'attrapa et le lit avant de sourire,

\- Maureen veut rencontrer Isabelle concernant un moyen de me « réveiller » prévint Alec

\- Allons voir la mise en scène sourit Magnus

Ils allaient à l'institut, Maureen était déjà sur place. Elle vit avec les yeux écarquillés Alec debout alors qu'elle l'avait vu tomber dans le coma,

\- Non c'est impossible vu que je t'ai vu tombé dans le coma déclara Maureen

\- Maureen Brown, par ordre de l'enclave vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité avec une criminelle déclara Isabelle

\- On t'a bien eu ricana Jace en tenant Dan dans ses bras

Maureen refusa de se faire arrêter et repoussa violemment Isabelle, elle fonça vers Jace qui tenait Dan dans les bras. Le blond était sur le point de se retourner sur le côté pour protéger son neveu quand le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et leva la main, sa petite main faisait des étincelles. Maureen se fit bloquer sur place,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive grimaça Maureen en essayant de bouger

Dan bougea sa main et envoya la jeune femme violemment contre le mur, Alec inquiet pour son fils se dirigea rapidement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

\- Papa était inquiet pour toi, Jace ça va questionna Alec

\- Ouais, il faut croire que mon neveu m'a protégé sourit Jace avec fierté

Alec sourit en voyant la magie de son fils qui crépitait comme celle de Magnus, les autres chasseurs prirent Maureen qui était évanouis et l'emmenèrent en cellule sous les ordres d'Isabelle.

\- Et une de moins pensa Magnus en se rapprochant de son mari et de son fils

\- Au tour de Camille maintenant souligna Alec

Le noiraud entendit un rire il tourna le regard pour voir le regard prédateur de Remiel, ils sourirent de complicité étant sur le point de faire une chasse. Le soir même Magnus était appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte pour écouter son amant en train de chanter une berceuse pour leur enfant,

_\- À__ la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. __À__ la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. __À__ la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieuse

Les triplés s'endormirent sous la berceuse de leur père, l'oméga les embrassa chacun sur le front avant de rejoindre son mari. Les deux passaient un moment ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, ils firent l'amour avant de se câliner dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit dans le métro désaffecté pour voir Camille, la blonde l'attendait en souriant.

\- Je savais que tu allais venir vers moi mon cœur sourit Camille

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour toi mais pour t'arrêter Camille déclara Magnus

\- Magnus voyons, tes sentiments fugaces que tu as toujours te jouent des tours. Tu sais très bien que l'amour n'est qu'une plaisanterie inventée par les mortels, nous sommes immortels et nous pouvons nous amuser autant que nous voulons commenta Camille

\- Car tu n'as jamais su ce qu'est le véritable amour déclara Magnus

\- Le véritable amour n'existe pas et j'en suis la preuve ainsi que ton mari qui sera bientôt défunt déclara Camille

Magnus ne répondit rien mais une flèche le traversa et toucha la poitrine de la blonde, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alec venir près du sorcier.

\- Je suis son véritable amour, je serai toujours avec lui et lui donnerai tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré dans la vie alors que toi non, maintenant tu seras hors de mon chemin pour toute l'éternité déclara Alec en voyant le vampire partir en fumé

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la transformation de Magnus et babysitting. Bisous glacés.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Queen Perséphone: Je prends note de ton vote et merci pour ton review**

**Maia 0067: Moment tranquille dans ce chapitre et fou rire garantit**

**Jkimberlie : Je prends note de ton note et ton idée, je verrais ce que je peux faire mais ça ne dépends pas de moi mais des votes **

**Alec Barton: Bon premièrement je ne nettoie pas le vomi de Satan et deuxièmement évite de manger pendant que tu le lis XD**

**Lavigne 126: Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir et voilà l'idée de tes idées trés chauds et fou rire garantit**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche soir ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 50**_

Akane était dans l'atelier de Magnus en train de jouer avec une cuillère en bois, celle-ci pour une raison quelconque adorait rester avec Magnus qui travaillait sur ses potions. Ayane elle préférait rester avec Alec, et Dan était parfois avec Alec et d'autre fois avec Magnus, Akane babilla en frappant la cuillère en bois au sol. Magnus claqua des doigts pour ajouter sa magie dans la boisson avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le salon où le reste de la famille était rassemblée, Alec était en train de chatouiller Ayane qui riait en essayant de s'échapper, Dan lui était en train de rire en mâchouillant ses doigts. Le sorcier déposa sa fille aînée sur le sol qui alla dans les bras de son père oméga, Dan en profita pour marcher vers son père sorcier et s'installa confortablement sur ses jambes. Magnus l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête avant de claquer des doigts pour faire de la magie devant lui, il lui montra des formes animales ce qui les fascina tous les trois. Alec s'allongea en observant la scène, il soupira, heureux de cette ambiance familiale qu'il vivait. Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux c'était Haniel, il sourit à l'ange. Les triplés babillaient en observant la magie de leur père avant de bailler chacun leurs tours, le couple comprit que c'était le moment de dormir pour eux. Ils protestaient en grommelant refusant d'aller dormir, Alec prit les filles dans ses bras et Magnus prit son fils pour les mettre dans leur chambre. Alec se mit à chanter sa berceuse ce qui les endormis tous les trois, Magnus les embrassa et fit une veilleuse de nuit pour eux. Le couple se rendit dans le salon en soupirant de soulagement, ils sourirent entre eux avant de s'embrasser. Ça fera un mois que Maureen et Camille ont été tuées par le couple, Raphaël était officiellement le chef du clan à la grande fierté d'Alec et de Magnus. Les triplés avaient à présent neuf mois, ils marchaient rapidement à quatre pattes malgré qu'ils se tenaient debout avec l'aide d'un objet. Jace ou un autre membre de la famille tentait de les faire marcher, ils babillaient énormément et faisaient des bêtises dont les punitions se faisait par Alec. La plupart des bêtises étaient sur la fratrie, ils mâchouillaient les stèles de Jace ou d'Isabelle ou échappaient aux contrôles de leurs oncles et tantes pour marcher à quatre pattes en couches culottes à travers l'institut. Malgré les punitions d'Alec, Maryse et Robert les défendaient toujours. Retour au présent Alec était appuyé sur le torse de son mari dans le bain,

\- Dans quelque jours, il y aura l'anniversaire des triplés avertis Alec

\- Je sais, c'est fou que dans quelques jours nos bébés auront un an le 14 Septembre. Nos bébés grandissent si vite, il n'y a pas si longtemps ils étaient des petits haricots dans ton ventre soupira Magnus nostalgique en frottant le ventre plat d'Alec.

Alec mit la main sur le sien en souriant, il tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Magnus passa son pouce sur la peau de son amant, il grogna légèrement en voyant du désir et de la luxure dans ses yeux. Ils firent l'amour dans la baignoire avant de se déplacer dans le lit pour continuer, le sorcier avait sa tête sur le ventre de son amant qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Hm répondit Magnus les yeux fermés

\- Regrettes-tu ton ancienne vie questionna Alec

\- Si tu parles de ma vie de débauche alors non. Me réveiller avec une gueule de bois et ne pas savoir qui était dans mon lit le matin, non pas vraiment. J'aime me réveiller le matin en te voyant dormir ou regarder les enfants dormir, je peux te dire qu'Akane a héritée de tes adorables ronflements sourit Magnus

\- Hé je ne ronfle pas s'offusqua Alec

Magnus imita le ronflement d'Alec ce qui le fit rougir, il le frappa légèrement avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Et toi ? Regrettes-tu d'être lié à une créature obscure questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Non je ne regrette pas, je t'ai trouvé fascinant et magique la première fois. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi pour moi-même et non pour être l'élu de la prophétie, eh bien j'étais attiré par toi avant la flèche de Chamuel révéla Alec

\- Il faut dire que tu éclipsais tout le monde mon amour sourit Magnus en lui caressant le flanc

\- On me disait que Jace était l'or et moi l'argent, Jace brillait plus que moi en étant l'or raconta Alec

\- Mais l'argent peut briller d'une autre manière c'est ce que tu es Alexander, et puis ton parabataï est un abruti de première ça doit être parce qu'il est blond ou peut-être un gène familial nargua Magnus

\- Comment ça un gène familial demanda Alec

\- Il faut dire que Will n'était pas très futé devant de l'amour que Tessa lui portait, rajoute à ça qu'il a fait une stupide chanson sur la variole démoniaque. Stupidité qu'il a transmis à son fils James, il voulait se suicider dans un fleuve avant de me faire chier pendant un bon moment car ce dernier a eu une peine de cœur. En clair la stupidité des Herondale se transmet de génération en génération répondit Magnus

\- Et ma famille gloussa Alec

\- Des monstres aux yeux verts, je ne me souvenais jamais de leurs prénoms. Les deux choses de bien qu'ils ont faites c'est d'une épouser Cecily la sœur de Will Herondale ton ancêtre qui avait les même yeux que les tiens qui ont dilués dans votre lignée que tu as hérités, et ensuite la deuxième chose c'est toi tu es le plus magnifique des Lightwood complimenta Magnus en lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser

Alec rougit à son compliment et se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement, ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser avant que Magnus le surplombe de nouveau pour faire des baisers-papillons. Le noiraud lui caressa le visage,

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à coucher avec l'un de mes ancêtres questionna Alec

\- Oh quel horreur ! Bien sûr que non je ne les aimais pas alors couchez avec eux, c'est nuire à ma réputation s'exclama Magnus en mettant la main sur son cœur théâtralement

\- Mais ça n'a pas t'empêcher de coucher avec leur descendance gloussa Alec en l'attirant vers lui

\- Pour ma défense leur descendance est un véritable canon et un dieu au lit avec sa rune d'endurance susurra Magnus

\- Mags-Mags-Magnus rougit Alec en le frappant légèrement

Le sorcier éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner, ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Alec se réveilla en premier en faisant craquer ses membres, il tourna la tête pour voir son mari en train de dormir. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement sur le front, l'asiatique lâcha une série de mots incompréhensible sans se réveiller. Il se prépara et alla dans la chambre de ses triplés, Akane venait de se réveiller et se frottait les yeux avec ses mains. Elle leva la tête tétant sa tétine,

\- Tu es réveillé ma puce constata Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Akane lâcha un petit babillement pour répondre à son père, Alec vérifia les deux autres qui dormaient encore. Il se retint de rire en voyant que son fils dormait dans une position bizarre identique à Magnus, il s'occupa de sa fille aînée avant de la mettre dans son transat.

\- Papa est encore endormit pour le moment, nous allons attendre ta sœur et ton frère pour que vous alliez le réveiller d'accord proposa Alec

Elle sourit narquoisement de façon semblable à Alec, le noiraud sourit en sachant que leurs enfants leurs ressemblaient. Akane était un copie conforme de Magnus en féminin et Ayane était une copie conforme d'Alec, Dan ressemblait aux deux. Il avait hérité du teint basané de Magnus, la forme du visage d'Alec et son nez. Les trois avaient hérités des yeux de chats de Magnus, leurs ailes grandissaient petit à petit en même temps qu'eux. Elles étaient recouvertes de duvets, Maryse les avait comparés à des petits oisillons. Plus tard les deux autres se réveillaient à leurs tours, l'oméga s'occupa d'eux en leur préparant et donnant leurs petits déjeuners. Il les mit par terre,

\- Qui veut réveiller papa questionna Alec

\- Baba babilla le trio

\- Alors allons-y sourit Alec

Ils suivirent Alec vers la chambre où dormait Magnus, le noiraud ouvrit la porte doucement et les laissa en entrer à quatre pattes. Ils s'arrêtaient au lit et babillaient en regardant Alec, ce dernier les aida à monter sur le lit. Dan monta sur le dos de Magnus pour sauter dessus alors qu'Ayane frappa son père avec sa petite main, Akane fourra son doigt dans le nez de Magnus. Alec filma la scène en souriant,

\- Baba babilla le trio en essayant de réveiller Magnus

Le sorcier grommela en ouvrant les yeux pour voir ses enfants l'entourer pour le réveiller, il soupira en refermant les yeux. Les trois ayant vu que l'immortel était réveiller criaient encore plus fort pour qu'il se lève, Alec se retenait de rire à la scène. Dan voyant que son père ne voulait coopérer marcha comme il put pour s'asseoir sur le visage de Magnus avant de lâcher un pet, le sorcier se leva en grimaçant de dégoût.

\- Ok, ok, ok, ok je me lève. Quel horreur on dirait l'odeur de ton oncle Jace beurk. Bande de petits chenapans, vous avez fait des bêtises pour réveiller papa gronda Magnus faussement

L'asiatique les prit tous les trois dans ses bras et les chatouilla ce qui les fit rire, le noiraud arrêta l'enregistrement avant de les rejoindre. Il embrassa son mari ce qui fit grogner Dan, ils sourirent et chacun l'embrassa sur ses joues potelées et celles de ses sœurs. Ils sortirent de la chambre pour prendre le petit déjeuner,

\- Tu as des clients ce matin questionna Alec

\- Non et c'est pour ça que je voulais faire la grâce mâtinée mais je me suis fait réveiller par trois garnements bouda Magnus en regardant ses enfants

\- Désolé je ne savais pas s'excusa Alec

\- Je ne suis pas fâché en même temps des réveils comme ça, j'aimerai le faire tous les jours déclara Magnus

Alec fut touché par la déclaration de son mari, il se pencha pour l'embrasser vite-fait. Magnus sourit au baiser, ils terminaient de manger leurs petit-déjeuner avant de se séparer pour aller à leurs travails respectifs. Comme le sorcier n'avait pas de client pour le moment, Alec laissa les enfants avec lui. Il se rendit à l'institut, Jace qui était devant le moniteur en train de surveiller les activités démoniaques sourit mais son sourire tomba rapidement en voyant l'absence des enfants.

\- Ils sont avec Magnus, comme il n'avait pas de client alors je les ai laissé avec lui déclara Alec

Jace fit la moue légèrement contrarié mais haussa les épaules et retourna à ses activités démoniaques, Alec alla vers le bureau directorial et travailla avec sa sœur. Il rentra plus tard et annonça son retour,

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

Il sourit en voyant ses enfants en train de babiller dans le parc, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Catarina les épaules tendues en le voyant.

\- Catarina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- Magnus avait besoin de moi pour un client, la potion était assez compliquée à faire. Nous l'avons fait et malheureusement il y a eu une petite complication par rapport à la magie des enfants qui a un peu perturbé la démarche de la potion ce qui a fait que ça a explosé relata Catarina

\- Oh non, est-ce qu'il va bien demanda Alec en s'inquiétant

\- Oui il va bien mais la potion à créer quelques désagréments à Magnus, vaux mieux que je te laisse voir pour comprendre. Il s'est enfermé dans la chambre ne voulant pas que tu le voit ainsi expliqua Catarina en regardant la chambre

\- D'accord, je vais aller coucher les enfants ensuite je vais m'occuper de lui rassura Alec

La sorcière l'embrassa sur la joue et embrassa les enfants avant de faire un portail pour rentrer chez elle, l'oméga s'occupa de ses enfants et les coucha avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit pour voir son mari assis sur leur lit dans le noir,

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Alexander, je vais devoir partir pour quelques jours loin de toi et des enfants pour guérir de ce qu'il s'est passé avec la potion, informa Magnus

\- Dis-moi si tu es blessé s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien juste je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça rassura Magnus

\- Te voir comment ? Je t'aime Magnus et ce qu'il s'est passé je m'en fiche alors je vais allumer la lumière pour voir prévint Alec

\- NON, je t'en prie supplia Magnus

Alec alluma la lumière de leur chambre pour voir son mari assis sur le lit, Magnus était torse nu. La seule chose qui frappa le noiraud était les tentacules qu'il avait dans son dos, il y avait six tentacules qui se déplaçaient sur le lit. Alec s'approcha alors que le sorcier tentait de reculer ayant peur du dégoût de son mari,

\- C'est le résultat de la potion rater demanda Alec en touchant l'un des tentacules

\- Oui confirma Magnus nerveux

\- Oh est-ce qu'ils font partit de toi questionna Alec

\- En quelque sorte, ils ont leurs propres entités, je ressens ce qu'ils ressentent pour le moment. Catarina m'a dit qu'ils partiront dans quelques jours tout au plus expliqua Magnus en regardant l'un des tentacules entourant le bras d'Alec

Alec sourit en touchant le tentacule qui s'enroula autour de son bras, il le caressa ce qui fit frissonner le sorcier de plaisir. Le tentacule était avec des petites ventouses au-dessous et avait une peau lisse,

\- Ils sont si mignons complimenta Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus haussa les sourcils devant le compliment de son mari sur les appendices tentaculaires qu'il avait, Alec le regarda et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Tu es magnifique et j'aime chaque partit de toi Magnus, ne doute jamais que je serai dégoûté par toi. Je suis complètement amoureux de chaque partie de toi, alors si ses tentacules font temporairement partit de toi alors je les aime confessa Alec

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Je compte le faire encore plus sourit Alec

Une semaine plus tard tout le monde fut au courant que Magnus avait eu son accident de potion et avait des tentacules dans le dos, durant cette semaine le sorcier n'avait pas touché une seule fois son amant ce qui commençait à le frustrer. Alors un soir il laissa ses enfants avec sa fratrie, il fit du shopping avec sa sœur pour trouver des choses qui pourrait faire craquer son Alpha. Catarina fut leur complice en appelant son vieil ami pour vérifier les tentacules, le soir même Magnus entra dans son loft et vit l'ambiance romantique dans le loft.

\- Soit Alexander à préparer tout ça ou alors Blondie s'est gouré de lieu se dit Magnus en marchant

Il se figea en voyant Alec habillé d'un habit de barman sexy, qui se composait d'une chemise moulante sans manches avec un nœud papillon. Il portait un boxer noir en cuir, il était derrière le comptoir de leur cuisine en train de nettoyer un verre. L'Alpha s'approcha de lui et s'assis sur la chaise du « bar »,

\- Que voulez-vous monsieur demanda Alec sérieux

\- Je voudrais un martini s'il vous plaît répondit Magnus

\- Je vous prépare ça rapidement sourit Alec en prenant un verre

Le noiraud prépara le verre en faisant des gestes suggestifs, Magnus lui lança un regard plein de luxure et de convoitise. L'oméga lui servit le verre de martini,

\- Merci, alors vous travaillez ici questionna Magnus

\- Oui je travaille ici, le salaire est super répondit Alec

\- Je vois, que pensez-vous de gagner encore plus ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Oh comment demanda Alec curieux

\- Je vous propose de passer la nuit avec moi, je parie que je serai bien meilleur amant que votre mari si je me fie à l'alliance à votre doigt susurra Magnus

Alec déglutit devant la proposition indécente du sorcier, il posa le verre sur le comptoir pour en nettoyer un autre.

\- Malheureusement j'aime mon mari et il me contente au lit mais merci pour votre proposition refusa Alec

\- Vous êtes sûr d'après votre visage, vous avez l'air d'être frustré sexuellement. Mais je n'insiste pas mais si vous changez d'avis faites-moi signe susurra Magnus en mettant un billet sur le comptoir

L'archer se mordit les lèvres en regardant son client partir vers le salon, il réfléchit avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Attendez stoppa Alec

Magnus sourit et se retourna à demi pour lui faire face,

\- Je termine dans un quart d'heure déclara Alec

\- J'attendrai que votre travail soit terminé accepta Magnus

Après un quart d'heure Alec fit semblant de terminer son travail, il rejoint Magnus qui fit un portail directement dans leur chambre. Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres en regardant la chambre,

\- Je veux juste que ce soit une nuit sans lendemain, comme je vous l'ai dit je suis marié et j'ai des enfants. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache expliqua Alec

\- Vous avez ma parole promit Magnus

Magnus se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le repousser doucement vers le lit, Alec l'attira à lui en soupirant de plaisir. Le sorcier fit un mouvement de main pour faire disparaître la chemise et marqua la peau de son amant, il mordit la chair de le cou de son amant. Le noiraud gémissait avant de se souvenir de quelque chose, il le recula légèrement.

\- Tes tentacules ? demanda Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Je veux les sentir sur moi répondit Alec

Magnus acquiesça et laissa tomber le charme qui cachait ses tentacules, les tentacules entouraient rapidement Alec en le caressant de partout. Les petites ventouses laissaient de petits rougeurs sur son corps, l'asiatique reprit ses caresses buccales. Il lécha le téton en faisant évacuer la tension accumulé, l'un des tentacules posa ses ventouses sur l'autre téton et le stimula à son tour. Alec cria de plaisir, un autre tentacule vint taquiner ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avant de le happer dans sa bouche et le suçoter, Magnus ressentit le plaisir par le tentacule. Il continua son exploration avant de s'arrêter vers le boxer, il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître le boxer. Il prit son membre en bouche avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, deux des tentacules taquinaient le bord de l'intimité débordante de son lubrifiant. Le sorcier fit pénétrer les deux tentacules lentement avant de les faire bouger, il se retira du membre et se servit des tentacules pour soulever son amant au-dessus de leur lit. Les tentacules l'encerclaient et se propageaient sur tout son corps. Deux bougeaient à l'intérieur d'Alec et un était enroulé autour de l'érection et le masturbait, les autres se glissaient lentement sur son corps. Alec cria de plaisir sous le plaisir qu'il recevait, Magnus sourit perversement.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'allais te donner plus de plaisir que ton mari gloussa Magnus,

Il ramena le corps de son amant en retirant les deux tentacules coincés dans son intimité, il le pénétra à son tour en poussant son érection contre la paroi utérine d'Alec. Il bougea de plus en plus avant de sourire perversement, l'un des tentacules le pénétra en même temps que l'érection de Magnus. L'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir,

\- Alpha…tes graines…mets-moi…tes bébés…veux…graines gémit Alec en perdant la tête sous le plaisir

Le sorcier accéléra ses coups de reins en même temps que le tentacule, Alec se cambra et se mit à se déverser en roulant des yeux. Magnus continua et grogna de plaisir en sentant son nœud grossir au fur à mesure, il cria d'un cri rauque sa jouissance en faisant éclater son nœud. L'oméga eut un second orgasme sous le nœud de son amant, ce dernier s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. L'asiatique l'embrassa sur l'épaule, le noiraud trembla dans les bras de son mari.

\- Ça va mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui ça va rassura Alec

\- Tu trembles signala Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec en l'embrassant chastement

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Alec se fit cocooner par les tentacules de Magnus. Pendant ce temps Jace était en train de frotter sa rune de parabataï en soupirant,

\- Alec comprit Clary ayant Dan dans les bras

\- Ouais, les enfants sont endormis demanda Jace

\- Oui, ils sont trop mignons endormit gloussa Clary

Le blond sourit en touchant la joue de son disciple, le couple observa les triplés dormir. Dan avait un sérieux béguin pour Clary il ne voulait pas quitter ses bras, les filles ne voulaient pas dormir sans leur frère. Quelques jours plus tard les triplés étaient en train de faire de la magie en faisant crépiter des étincelles dans leurs mains, sans le vouloir Ayane fit un portail de la taille d'un bébé. Ayant déjà traversé les portails ils gloussaient et pensaient rejoindre Alec à l'institut, au lieu de l'institut ils atterrirent à Édom. Les trois se mirent à voir peur en voyant la vision cauchemardesque du paysage, un démon qui survolait le ciel les repéra rapidement et fonça sur eux. Le démon atterrit devant eux et s'approcha, Dan fronça les sourcils et sa magie crépitait entre ses petits doigts. Le démon eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant la magie de son maître, il posa son museau de dragon vers eux. Ayane toucha avec sa petite main potelée en babillant, Akane marcha vers la patte géante du démon et Dan essaya de se mettre debout. Le démon leva la tête légèrement avant de regarder les trois bébés en train de babiller, il les prit tous les trois dans ses pattes et s'envola dans les airs jusqu'à un château délabré. Il se posa dans une pièce, Asmodée apparut avec ses yeux luisants dans l'obscurité.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'as prit autant de temps gronda Asmodée

Le démon gronda doucement avant de montrer les triplés qui riaient en se laissant glisser sur la queue du démon pour aller au sol, Asmodée haussa un sourcil en voyant les triplés. Il se mit à sourire, les trois enfants marchaient vers lui en gambadant à quatre pattes. Akane avec un doigt dans sa bouche tenait le bas du pantalon du démon, Ayane rigola à ses pieds et Dan se tenait debout en agrippant le pantalon du prince. Le petit garçon le regarda avec des yeux plein de défi, Asmodée s'accroupit vers eux et les prit tous les trois dans ses bras. Il ricana simplement,

\- Vous êtes venus rendre visite à votre grand-père n'est-ce pas gloussa Asmodée

\- Da répondirent les trois

\- Je vois, je parie que votre disparition a fait beaucoup de dégât chez vos parents sourit Asmodée

\- Baba, nana babilla Ayane en bougeant sa main

Des étincelles crépitaient au bout de ses doigts, des papillons se mirent à apparaître dans la pièce. Asmodée écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire de fierté,

\- Eh bien je suis content que vous êtes des bébés très puissants, vous n'êtes pas mes petits-enfants pour rien. Je pense que je vais vous garder quelques jours à Édom sourit Asmodée

Le prince des enfers envoya un message de feu à Magnus pour le prévenir de la présence des enfants à Édom, au bout de quelques jours Magnus et Alec se rongeaient les ongles pour la sécurité de leurs enfants. Un portail apparut dans le loft et Asmodée ressortit avec les enfants endormit dans des cosys, Alec se précipita dessus inquiet.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mes bébés si vous avez fait quelque chose…stoppa Alec

\- Je ne leur ai rien fait, ils sont juste endormit après avoir volé à dos de dragons. Ils faillaient qu'ils fassent quelque chose, ils passaient leurs temps à invoquer des foutus papillons ou d'autres animaux trop mignons dans ma demeure. En plus aucun démon ne veut s'approcher de la demeure depuis que les triplés les ont fait voler pendant des heures pour qu'ils puissent mettre leurs vêtements, ils mâchouillaient tous mes livres importants. C'est décidé je ne fait pas les baby-sitter pas avant au moins trois siècles, oubliez-moi déclara Asmodée en s'en allant

Alec et Magnus étaient bouche-bée devant les bêtises qu'avaient fait leurs enfants à Asmodée, le sorcier les regarda endormit.

\- Vous avez réussit là où j'ai échoué, je suis tellement fier de vous déclara Magnus plein de fierté

\- Tu crois qu'on va le revoir, je parle de ton père demanda Alec

\- À mon avis oui répondit Magnus

L'avis de Magnus fut exact car deux jours plus tard Asmodée se présenta de nouveau au loft en réclamant de voir ses petits-enfants, il avait apporté une peluche géante qui avait excitée les triplés.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacés. **


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Martyriser est le mot au lieu de faire plier d'ailleurs encore un moment quand ils sont grands allez je te retrouve pour la nouvelle histoire Lundi**

**Alec Barton: "Alec était en train de pleurer en tenant Undertaker alors que Hachi tenait un parapluie avec l'effigie de Grell" C'est finfis sinf je ne veux pas non" Hachi se mimait les ongles " il y a une nouvelle histoire Lundi et un Os demain que tu vas aimé " Alec fut remonté le moral"**

**Lavigne 126: Je te retrouve demain pour l'Os que tu vas aimer et aussi pour la nouvelle histoire lundi**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**ÉPILOGUE**_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était en train de se faufiler parmi les personnes en train de danser, elle sortit de la boîte et souffla à l'air frais. Elle réajusta sa veste, elle avait une robe rouge courte avec des cuissardes à talons aiguilles. Un démon sortit de l'allée en s'approchant d'elle, elle sourit doucement avant de se mettre à courir malgré les talons qu'elle portait. Le démon grogna et se mit à sa poursuite, il la retrouva dans une autre ruelle où elle l'attendait. Il s'avança en dévoilant ses crocs luisant dans la pénombre, elle sourit avant de regarder derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un sosie de la jeune femme qui atterrit derrière lui en montrant ses ailes qui faisait la largeur de la ruelle, les deux attaquaient en même temps le démon. L'une sauta en montrant ses ailes et lui donna un coup de pied retourné et l'autre fit la même chose vers le ventre, le démon fut disloquer de tous les côtés. Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent avant de sortir des fouets qui était sous forme de bracelet à leurs poignets, elles l'électrocutaient ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Le démon se leva et repoussa assez brutalement ses adversaires, elles purent rapidement se rattraper. Le démon se mit à fuir, les filles prirent leurs envols dans les airs pour le suivre. Il pénétra à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt abandonné, elles atterrirent devant et se mirent en garde au cas où il les attaqueraient. Le démon leur tendis un piège et les griffa chacune sur le côté, elles sourirent en le regardant quand ils entendirent au loin le bruit d'une moto. Une moto traversa les vitres de l'entrepôt pou atterrir sur le démon, le motard prit une épée séraphique et le transperça en même temps. Le démon fut réduit en cendre, le motard se leva et alla aider les deux filles en souriant. Il sortit une stèle de sa poche et fit une rune de guérison sur leurs flancs avant de penser à rentrer tous les trois, les filles préféraient voler dans les airs alors que le jeune homme roulait avec sa moto avant de s'envoler comme c'était une moto démoniaque. Ils atterrirent tous les trois devant une vieille église, ils pénétraient à l'intérieur en attirant le regard sur eux. Ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit particulier, ils entraient pour trouver une femme assise derrière le bureau avec une tablette.

\- Avez-vous trouvé le démon questionna la femme

\- Réduit en cendre en ce moment sourit l'une des filles

\- Je suis contente de vous, mes chéris. Si vous chercher Alec, il est dans la salle d'entraînement avec Jace informa la femme

\- Merci tante Izzy sourit le jeune homme

Ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la salle d'entraînement, ils trouvaient un homme aux cheveux noirs en train de bondir sur un ballon devant une télé sous la surveillance d'un homme aux cheveux blond.

\- Vous êtes rentrés sourit le blond

\- Ouais, et on a fait exploser ce putain de démon se vanta le jeune homme

\- Tu n'es pas mon disciple pour rien sourit le blond de fierté

Le noiraud termina de sautiller sur le ballon avant de se tourner vers les trois arrivants, son regard s'illumina et il se leva pour aller les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Maman c'est bon on va bien rassura l'une des jeunes filles

\- Laisse moi en juger Akane déclara le noiraud

Les trois adolescents soupirèrent et laissèrent « leur mère » examiner la moindre blessure sur eux, il se redressa et sourit en voyant que ses enfants n'avaient rien.

\- Maman poule va nargua le blond

\- Ce sont mes enfants Jace déclara le noiraud

\- Tu les couve un peu trop en plus de Raphaël, Alec ricana Jace

Alec fit la moue en croisant les bras, ses enfants roulaient des yeux et l'embrassèrent sur la joue chacun leurs tours. Les triplés avaient seize ans, ils avaient beaucoup grandit. Akane ressemblait à Alec en grandissant avec le teint basané comme Magnus à l'inverse de sa sœur jumelle qui était le portrait craché de Magnus mais avec le teint pâle comme Alec, Dan ressemblaient à ses deux parents à savoir la forme du visage d'Alec et le nez de Magnus. Ils avaient hérités tous les trois des yeux de chats de Magnus, ils avaient passés la cérémonie de première rune à l'âge de dix ans. Comme cadeau pour ses enfants Alec leur avait montrer à chacun leurs anges préférés, pour Akane ce fut Haniel, pour Ayane ce fut Nuriel et pour Dan Gabriel. Isabelle en avait profité pour voir son archange préféré à ce moment-là, elle était si émue de voir un ange pour la première fois. Akane avait héritée du caractère d'Alec contrairement à Ayane qui était comme Magnus, Dan se comportait de temps en temps comme Jace au grand détriment de Magnus.

\- Allons-y déclara Alec en regardant ses enfants

Ayane sourit et fit un portail pour rentrer chez eux, Magnus sortit de son atelier pour les voir en train d'arriver. Il les embrassa pour les accueillir,

\- Comment était la journée questionna Magnus

\- Tout est très calme pour le moment, nous aurons bientôt une réunion sur le monde obscur prévient Alec

\- D'accord, je verrais avec le labyrinthe en spirale pour certaines choses dont ils ont besoin souligna Magnus

\- Quant à nous eh bien on a tué un démon, Dan l'a achevé à coup de moto et de lame séraphique relata Akane

\- Trop drôle quand il s'est fait éclater se vanta Dan en souriant

Leurs parents sourirent à sa vantardise, ils passèrent la soirée avant que les triplés aillent se coucher. Alec était sur l'embrasure de la porte pour les regarder, des bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière et une paire de lèvre l'embrasser.

\- Ils ont grandis alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte d'eux rappela Alec

\- Heureusement qu'on a notre petit haricot qui est en route sourit Magnus en touchant le ventre de neuf mois de son mari

Alec était enceint après seize ans d'écart avec sa première grossesse, toute la famille fut heureuse de nouveau surtout Robert et Maryse qui étaient toujours dingue d'avoir plus de petits-enfants. Le couple alla dormir dans leur chambre, le lendemain les triplés se rendirent à l'académie Shadowhunter à Idris où ils étaient scolarisés. Ils arrivaient dans la salle de classe, Dan s'assit où plusieurs filles étaient en train de glousser autour de lui sous les regards blasés d'Akane et hautain d'Ayane. Un garçon et une fille entraient dans la classe, les triplés sourirent en les voyants. Le garçon sourit en s'asseyant près de Dan, ils se saluaient en faisant des gestes de la main qu'ils connaissaient entre eux. Les filles sourirent à l'autre fille qui les avait rejoints, un jeune homme entra dans la classe.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir pour les cours signala le jeune homme

\- Oui oncle Max se moqua Dan

\- Lightwood-Bane sourit légèrement Max

Max était devenu professeur en voulant enseigner à l'académie d'Idris, il était le célibataire le plus convoité d'Idris sans savoir qu'il sortait déjà avec une personne. Tous avaient été surpris que le jeune homme sorte avec Madzie qui était devenu une très belle jeune femme, pour une raison que personne n'ignorait à part Alec, Magnus avait menacé son beau-frère de faire attention à sa protégée. Après les cours les triplés sortirent avec les deux enfants qui s'était assis près d'eux pour aller voir Max,

\- Vous cinq je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Oncle quand je suis dans la classe gronda Max

\- T'es notre oncle répondit le jeune garçon

\- Vraiment Will soupira la jeune fille à côté de lui

\- Allez filer bande de mauvais garnement gronda faussement Max

Les cinq rigolaient en sortant de la pièce, les garçons se braquaient bras dessus bras dessous pour aller draguer les filles.

\- Je vous jure qu'il y a des fois j'ai envie de tuer mon jumeau dans son sommeil. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas bouffé demanda la jeune fille

\- On pense la même chose que toi Adèle, allez viens on va se promener proposa Ayane

Elles allaient se promener dans les rues d'Idris, elles rentraient quand les garçons les rejoignirent. William Marcus et Adèle Charlotte Herondale étaient les enfants de Jace et de Clary, ils étaient des faux jumeaux. Le jour de leur naissance Jace avait totalement bugger en voyant ses enfants dans ses bras, il s'était mis à pleurer pendant une heure en les tenants. Will était une copie conforme de sa mère avec les yeux de son père il était le contraire de sa jumelle, Adèle était la copie de son père avec les yeux de sa mère. Will avait hérité du caractère de Jace et Adèle celui de Clary, par contre la fibre artistique de Clary se fut Will qui en avait hérité. Il dessinait mieux que sa mère ce qui la rendit fière de son fils, Adèle avait la férocité de Jace pour les combats. Jocelyn et Luke étaient heureux de les avoir, elle était très friands de ses petits-enfants. Ils étaient nés après le mariage de Jace et de Clary qui s'était mariés six mois après les un an des triplés, ils adoraient leur arrière grand-mère Imogène qui avait pris sa retraite cédant sa place en faveur de Robert. Tessa passait les voir aussi pour leur raconter les histoires de leurs ancêtres parfois renchérit par Imogène, les jumeaux étaient fous d'histoires sur leur famille. À la grande joie de leurs pères Will et Dan devinrent parabataï,

\- Alors vous avez dragué toutes les filles d'Idris se moqua Ayane

\- Ouais mais personne n'est aussi jolie que vous deux les filles, essentiellement des jumelles qui sont comme deux gouttes d'eaux susurra Will en les regardant charmeur

Dan roula des yeux et se mit à près de ses sœurs au milieu, il croisa les bras en observant son parabataï.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Will, elles sont peut-être jumelles comme tu dis vu qu'elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes, mais à un détail près déclara Dan

\- Ah ouais qu'est-ce que c'est ce détail qui les différencie questionna Will

Le jeune homme sourit et agrippa chacun un sein de ses sœurs, les deux filles firent un petit cri de surprise.

\- Elles n'ont pas la même taille de poitrine, Akane fait du 90 B et Ayane fait du 90 C révéla Dan sans gêne

\- Dan gronda Akane en fusillant son jumeau

Will arqua un sourcil devant la révélation de son parabataï, Adèle leva les yeux devant le comportement de son jumeau.

\- Si je les touche, je vais me prendre une mandale dans le visage et non merci refusa Will

\- De tout façon il est le seul à le faire vu qu'il est notre jumeau, bon passons on rentre à New York proposa Ayane en croisant les bras

Ils rentraient à l'institut, Jace était heureux de les voir. Les triplés cherchaient « leur mère »,

\- Alec est partit voir Raphaël informa Jace

Comme sa précédente grossesse Alec avait un instinct maternel très développé envers Raphaël, les triplés étaient toujours hilares en voyant leur frère aîné faire le sérieux pendant que leur mère était en train de lui tripoter le visage. Un peu plus tard Alec avait une main sous son ventre et une derrière son bas du dos, il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque en entendant la musique. Jace était en train de jouer leur musique, le noiraud s'installa auprès de son parabataï. L'oméga ferma les yeux,

_\- What's the matter? Such an early morning? Just wanted call. And hear your voice. I know you're still in dream. But gotta to tell you. Before I'm leaving here. Things you always do Is only for you. It's not changed. Since we started in this place. Sorry, gave nothing to you Oh, it's not your word. So just go, my friend. I know you're staying. You know. I'm going Keep two hearts one. Anytime wow, wow. You see your future. I see my dreaming. There's no good bye. Even being all alone. By the corner seat. At late in the bar. The song reminds me. Blue air message from you. Please remember. And give me your song. Next to me once again. I know you're staying. You know. I'm going. Still believing. No end what we're gonna do. You keep your future. I keep my dreaming. There's no turn back. Even being all alone. I know you're staying. You know. I'm going. Still believing. No end what we're gonna do. You keep your future. I keep my dreaming. There's no turn back. __Even being all alone_, chanta Alec d'une voix angélique et mélodieuse

Tout l'institut entendit le chant d'Alec s'élever, les filles étaient dans la chambre et écoutaient le chant d'Alec.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point oncle Alec est angélique bien que je sache qu'il peut voir les anges déclara Adèle

\- On le sait sourit Akane

Un peu plus tard les filles marchaient dans les rues de New York, Akane était en train de marcher quand elle s'arrêta en regardant sa jumelle. Elles soupiraient longuement en sentant qu'on les suivait,

\- Raphaël demanda Akane

\- Raphaël confirma Ayane

Elles sortirent leurs ailes avant de s'envoler vers l'hôtel Dumort, elles atterrirent devant l'immeuble et entrèrent dans le lieu. Les vampires jetaient un coup d'œil vers elles sans importance étant habitués à elles, les filles se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Raphaël. Le chef du clan était en train de parler avec ses recrus,

\- Si l'un de vous brise les règles, je vous bannirai et vous traquerait sans relâche avez-vous compris questionna Raphaël

\- Oui répondit tout le monde

La porte s'ouvrit assez brusquement, les filles entrèrent avec un regard accusateur. Elles avaient les mains sur les hanches, Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Raphaël, tu peux arrêter par pitié de nous envoyer des vampires pour nous suivre, on sait se défendre par l'ange gronda Akane

\- Malgré ça je n'ai pas confiance, ses vampires sont là pour vous protéger sauf quand vous êtes avec Dan ou papa et maman déclara Raphaël

\- Mais dit leur au moins de camoufler leur présence gronda Ayane

\- Je vais essayer de leur dire mais seulement si vous me promettez quelque chose en échange demanda Raphaël

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Akane en croisant les bras

\- Par pitié pour ma santé mentale et pour Santa Maria Del Dios mettez des tenus qui vous couvrent supplia Raphaël

\- On est bien habillée pourtant signala Ayane

Les filles étaient venu le voir vêtu d'un débardeur qui montraient leurs ventres à toutes les deux et une jupe courte en cuir, elles avaient des bas noirs avec des nœuds.

\- Ce n'est pas une tenue ça rectifia Raphaël

\- Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on s'habille comme des sœurs de fer, ironisa Ayane

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Dios oui, au moins vous serez couvertes sourit Raphaël

\- Raphaël s'offusqua Akane

\- Vous êtes mes petites Hermana et je me dois de vous protéger contre les bandes de vautours qui vous veulent du mal déclara Raphaël

\- Entre papa, grand-père Asmodée et toi, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge soupira Akane

Lily entra dans la pièce en souriant devant l'air mécontent des filles, elle était accompagnée de Dan.

\- Salut hermano salua Dan

\- Salut Dan salua Raphaël

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Laissez-moi deviner les suiveurs conclu Dan en se tournant vers ses sœurs

Les filles râlaient encore plus, les recrus virent que les filles étaient en train de se disputer avec leur chef de clan. Elles envoyaient toutes les deux des coussins dans le visage de Raphaël en partant tout en faisant claquer la porte assez fortement,

\- Je crois que les anglais ont débarqués pour elles conclu Dan

\- Non tu crois vraiment qu'elles viendraient dans un endroit rempli de vampire tout en ayant leur règle réfuta Raphaël

\- Pas faux, je pense qu'elles vont les avoir alors, ça signifie que je vais crécher ici quand elles les auront. Elles sont vachement insupportables relata Dan

\- Vous avez finis de parler du cycle menstruel des filles gronda Lily

Lily sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, les deux hommes se regardaient avant de se tourner vers la porte.

\- Elle a ses règles ou quoi questionna Dan

Quelques jours plus tard Alec était dans son nid en train de frotter son ventre quand il sentit une main dans ses cheveux, il sourit en levant la tête pour voir Haniel.

\- Comment tu te sens questionna Haniel

\- Comme quelqu'un qui est sur le point d'exploser sourit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Haniel

Alec se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir sous sa voix mélodieuse, un peu plus tard il se réveilla et alla uriner son mari le rejoignit avec ses envies de femmes enceinte. Pendant ce temps Asmodée était sur son trône il entendit l'ouverture d'un portail, il ne bougea pas avant de lever la tête pour voir trois ombres ailées descendre vers lui. Il sourit en voyant ses petits-enfants devant lui,

\- Bonjour papy salua Dan

\- Bonjour mes petits démons sourit Asmodée

Les trois adolescents allaient se réfugier dans les bras de leur grand-père, Asmodée était fidèle à lui-même gâtait ses petits-enfants. Bien sûr pendant un moment il avait refusé de baby-sitter les triplés depuis qu'ils avaient causés pas mal de changement dans son royaume, les filles inspectaient chaque centimètre de la pièce. Elles adoraient changer de décors dans la demeure de leur grand-père, Dan lui préférait lire les livres démoniaque d'Asmodée en posant des questions.

\- Il faut peut-être avoir un plafond pensa Ayane

\- Aussi changer de tapisseries grimaça Akane

\- J'aime ma demeure comme ça gronda Asmodée

\- Grand-père t'es le prince des enfers, le seigneur d'Édom. Tu es l'incarnation de la luxure alors ton château doit te ressembler, on a l'impression que tu es le seigneur du chaos ce qui n'est pas le cas signala Akane hautaine en croisant les bras

Le prince des enfers fut vaincu par l'argument de sa petite-fille, il soupira longuement en se massant les tempes.

\- Pas de roses ou de truc trop voyants, je suis peut-être le père de Magnus mais je ne suis pas lui déclara Asmodée

\- Merci grand-père, ne t'en fais pas tu ne vas pas regretter ce que nous allons faire se réjouirent les filles en sautant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter soupira Asmodée

\- Maintenant fais confiance aux filles, d'ailleurs si on peut changer ton trône ce sera formidable il est vraiment inconfortable grimaça Dan en essayant trouver une position

Asmodée préféra aller se saouler dans un coin malgré son sourire niais sur le visage, les triplés changeaient la demeure de leur grand-père. Le démon supérieur grogna au changement mais il n'avouerai jamais qu'il adorait le nouveau décor que ses petits-enfants avaient réalisés. Le style était plus sombre avec une touche moderne, son château avait de l'allure qui montrait son statut de seigneur d'Édom et de prince de la luxure. Les triplés terminaient leurs travaux de rénovation avant de l'embrasser pour rentrer chez eux, Asmodée inspectait son nouveau décor avant de crier de rage en voyant son nouveau trône qui était rose fuchsia

\- J'avais dit pas de rose bande de sales petits garnements gronda Asmodée mécontent

Les triplés rentraient chez eux en ricanant de la farce qu'ils avaient faites à leur grand-père, ils adoraient lui faire des farces. Une semaine plus tard Alec était dans le loft en train de fredonner une musique en frottant son ventre, il sentit une contraction le prendre soudainement ce qui le fit haleter. Il souffla doucement, un portail s'ouvrit sur Jace et Clary. Le blond se précipita sur lui inquiet ayant ressentit sa douleur,

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

Alec ne répondit pas avant d'écarquiller les yeux en regardant entre ses jambes, une flaque d'eau se répandait. La rousse haleta avec Jace,

\- Alec, tu as perdu les eaux avertis Clary

\- Ce n'est pas possible, il me reste encore une semaine avant la date prévue déclara Alec paniqué

\- Calme-toi, ça arrive que l'accouchement soit en avance ou en retard, rappelle-toi des triplés qui étaient en retard, rappela Clary

\- Mais je veux Magnus et il n'est pas là, je veux que mon Alpha soit là sanglota Alec

\- Je vais l'appeler, Clary occupe-toi de lui demanda Jace en se levant

La rousse l'aida et l'emmena dans la chambre, elle l'allongea en enlevant son legging. Alec se mit en position pendant que sa belle-sœur vérifiait sa dilatation,

\- Tu es presque ouvert, je vais préparer les affaires pour l'arrivé du bébé. Pendant ce temps respire conseilla Clary

\- Je ne veux pas être seul supplia Alec

\- Izzy est en route avec Magnus rassura Jace en entrant dans la chambre

Alec fut soulagé de savoir que son Alpha était bientôt là, il leva la main vers son parabataï qui lui prit le bras au lieu de la main. Le blond se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau pour Alec qui avait soif, le noiraud respira en grimaçant de douleur sous la contraction qu'il avait. Il entendit un bruit d'aile, il leva la tête pour voir Castiel devant lui.

\- Alors tu es sur le point d'accoucher constata Castiel

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir mon bébé, je parie que les autres seront ravis de la nouvelle sourit Alec

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu qu'on peut favoriser l'accouchement avec de la musique proposa Castiel

Le noiraud n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à l'ange qu'il grimaçait de douleur, il souffla doucement quand Jace fut rapidement de retour à ses côtés. L'oméga souffla avant de s'énerver contre l'ange,

\- MAIS PUTAIN DÉGAGE ESPÈCE DE SALETER D'ANGE À LA NOIX, JE TE JURE QUE TU CHANTES ENCORE UNE FOIS JE TE FAIS BOUFFER CETTE STUPIDE LYRE menaça Alec

\- Je crois qu'on m'appelle s'horrifia Castiel en s'envolant

\- Jamais contrarié quelqu'un qui accouche murmura Jace

Magnus et Isabelle entraient dans la pièce, le sorcier se dirigea vers son mari en le soutenant. Il l'embrassa sur son front humide,

\- Je suis désolé mais je crois que ce bébé est en avance cette fois-ci sourit Alec

\- C'est normal, il avait hâte de nous voir sourit Magnus à son tour

Clary revint avec une bassine d'eau, elle se mit entre les jambes du noiraud. Isabelle resta auprès d'Alec, elle comprenait la douleur de son frère ayant eu un enfant. Isabelle et Simon s'étaient mariés quand les triplés avaient trois ans, Simon était revenu humain après avoir demandé à Alec de lui redonner vie. Le noiraud s'était servir de son pouvoir divin pour le ramener à la vie, à la suite il avait bu la coupe mortelle pour faire son ascension. Ils avaient eu un petit garçon nommé Sacha George Lovelace-Lightwood, pour le moment Sacha était gardé par Maryse qui était présente à l'institut. Alec commença à pousser très fort sous les encouragements de Clary,

\- Vas-y pousse Alec encouragea Clary

\- Continue mon chéri, je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- MAIS TA GUEULE CONNARD, JE SUIS LÀ PAR TA FAUTE ALORS VIENS PRENDRE MA PLACE ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIE cria Alec

Jace tenta de se dérober quand Alec l'agrippa par la main et l'écrabouilla très fort, il se retint de hurler de douleur. Sa femme était compatissante envers lui, Alec se reposa un moment et vit son parabataï par terre.

\- Jace, ça va. Je suis désolé pour ta main s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Jace

Le blond voulait l'embrasser sur le front avant de se faire attraper par le col pour être secouer violemment,

\- SOIS UN PUTAIN DE BON PARABATAÏ ET VA ME RETIRER CET ENFANT D'ENTRE LES CUISSES TROU DU CUL, TOI AUSSI BON À RIEN DE MARI cria Alec en secouant son mari et son parabataï

\- Clary s'en occupe mon amour rassura Magnus secoué

La rousse vit la tête en train de sortir et sourit en vérifiant rapidement si le cordon n'était pas enroulé autour du cou du bébé,

\- Alec pousse encore pour avoir ton bébé encouragea Clary

\- TU NE CROIS PAS QUE JE NE LE SENS PAS IDIOTE cria Alec

\- Encore un petit peu et nous aurons notre bébé souffla Magnus

Alec poussa avant d'attraper les cheveux de Magnus qui voulait l'aider à se détendre, Jace grimaça de douleur pour son beau-frère qui fut tyranniser par Alec. Le sorcier essaya de se dégager avant de réussir, à la place Alec écrabouilla encore plus la main de Jace qui tomba par terre. Clary sourit en prenant le bébé qui se mit à pleurer, elle le prit dans ses bras et coupa le cordon ombilical.

\- Vous avez un petit garçon informa Clary

\- Notre fils est né sourit Magnus en l'embrassant amoureusement

Plus tard Alec sourit en regardant son bébé dans ses bras, Magnus sourit aussi.

\- Il est tellement beau observa Alec

La famille toqua et attendit l'autorisation d'Alec pour entrer, les triplés ne savaient pas pour l'autorisation d'Alec entrèrent pour rencontrer leur petit frère. Maryse était sur le point de les arrêter avant de voir qu'Alec avait accepté ses enfants, le noiraud leur fit signe de venir.

\- Comment s'appelle ce petit bout de choux questionna Robert

\- Pour ma part je laisse Alec choisir le prénom de notre bébé, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est sourit Magnus

\- J'ai bien choisit un nom pour notre fils, il s'appelle Ragnor Mickaël Lightwood-Bane révéla Alec

Magnus eut un choc au prénom de son fils, il eut les larmes aux yeux devant le nom que son mari avait choisit. Il l'embrassa langoureusement pour le remercier, chacun de la famille porta le petit bébé dans ses bras. Au même moment Azraël était présente, le bébé brillait d'une âme qu'elle venait d'amener.

\- Tu pourras être près de Magnus maintenant, je te laisse rester auprès de lui Ragnor sourit Azraël en s'envolant

L'âme de Ragnor brilla légèrement pour la remercier avant de se fondre complètement dans le bébé, pendant ce temps Raziel se rendit dans un endroit et s'inclina.

\- Père pourquoi avez-vous permit que Chamuel tire sur le fils d'Asmodée ? Il est un ange renégat interrogea Raziel

\- Parce que tout simplement je voulais comme eux, qu'un jour mes enfants s'arrêtent de s'entre-déchirer pour la paix et l'amour déclara une voix divine

Raziel sourit en comprenant que le plan de Dieu était de les réunir un jour au ciel, tous les anges observaient le nouvel ajout à la famille en le bénissant. Fin.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'Os « L'exorcisme et le Shikigami ». Bisous glacés. **


End file.
